The Realm of God
by KarumA-chan
Summary: SuzaxLulu, set after the season1 final Lelouch never thought much about the dire consequences that his contract might have, he is about to find out and the entire world will crumble underneath his feet
1. VV

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 01: V.V. **

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Set after the season final!**

**Don't own**

Yay a new story, something I wanted to write in a long time, of course it's a boys love kind of story, but don't worry about that aspect too much since I wont do it too detailed, for now everything is still cool so I wont move it there yet, right now it sets off right after the episode special

The first part is something that might happen in the future, so it has nothing to do with the situation at this point, enjoy and R&R if you have time, a writer always appreciates a review

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Chapter 01A: The position of King_

_A contract... by the time I initiated it, it only meant only a pathway to the road I wanted to take, to stain my hands with the blood of those responsible for a murder that happened a long time ago, yet to me it always seemed that it took place yesterday, I could never forget it...  
I stood helpless on the steps of the stairway as the blood dripped down my face, the silent screams that my younger sister was making towards the dead corpse that surrounded her as a shell for protection were the only sounds that went through my mind at that time, and I could never forget it..._

_The consequences that came after... a former Prince banished to walk the land of a country that was soon to become a battlefield... Japan... never did I thought that I would smile ever again... yet the only friend I had in that time made sure I wouldn't forget how to laugh and experience happiness... Suzaku... and in the middle of paradise a war broke out... Area 11 is what remained... yet little did we know about the reason for assault... we didn't care about it, nor did we know... we found out later and it still makes me feel as if I am to blame for everything... was I only brought into this world to bring misery and death to those that surrounded me?_

_The position of King... I hated that word... I never wanted to grow up being the person my father is... and eventually I grew up to be a little too much like him... it wasn't because of the contract... no it was because of my own shadow, the shadow of a person that wanted to bring peace and happiness to one person and to bring down all who opposed it... Zero... I never quite understood why I picked up the mask... and I never understood why people started to pray to me as a God, not that it matters much now anyway... because those people were right, even if I wanted to proof them otherwise..._

_I found out about the truth years later._

_I smile and look at the person who is holding my hand, Suzaku... even after all these years... after all the bloodshed, love and tears he still holds my hand... but my smile isn't as gentle as I think of it, it is more a smile of sadness because I know what is to come... and for the first time in my life I am actually afraid... not for my own life but for his and the one I am trying to protect... Nunnally..._

_Suzaku starts asking me something as he tightens the grip around my hand, I can see his mouth moving but I can't hear him... I want to but I can't... I close my eyes shut as I feel tears prickling down the sides of my cheek..._

* * *

Chapter01B: He whose blood stains this Earth.

The sound echoed through the stone walls when he pulled the trigger, blood drips on the floor as a scream fills the stone hallway, Kallen flung herself at Suzaku and they both hit the ground, from a distance he could hear Suzaku curse and he watches as he kicks her of himself as if she is just a doll with no meaning at all

"This doesn't concern you Kallen!"

"Zero... no Lelouch, I can't let you kill him... after all this fighting... I don't want to die!"

She yells those last sentences with despair and she starts to cry, Suzaku doesn't respond and gets up again but just as he looks at his friend he notices the blood dripping down his shoulder...

The gun was still in his hand, Lelouch never pulled the trigger instead he lowers it and looks at the ground with a sad expression, but an expression that also shows confusion as he silently ponders to himself why he couldn't pull the trigger even in his enraged state...

He looks at the blood running down his sleeve and looks at the small pile it makes on the floor, for a moment there is silence, the two of them say nothing only the sounds that Kallen emit echo through the hall, Suzaku raises his gun once more and looks at his friend with disgust, Lelouch doesn't have the courage to look back, he looks at the small puddle of blood that started to form underneath him, yet his expression doesn't change

It is when his blood starts to run into one of the streaks cut out of the stone floor that his expression changes, as the blood drips down the small cut out pathway something seemed to activate it, from the spot where it hit the ground inside a soft glow started to emit and slowly it starts to make its way to the door, Lelouch looks at it with shock but soon feels a small sting developing in his left eye, with his other hand he raises it towards the painful area and covers it, not noticing that his geassed eye started to glow up once again, Suzaku simply watches the scene carefully and Kallen covers her ears as she looks at Lelouch, who falls down on his knees, his hand digging further into his skin as the pain becomes worse

The door was the first thing to glow up, but within seconds the entire room starts to glow, Suzaku looks at the runes in the walls, ceilings and even in the room, his look is anxious as if watching something he has seen before, yet he doesn't remember it, the rainbow like glow it emits starts to burn more intense and it is then that Suzaku turns to Lelouch

"Lelouch! Stop it!"

Lelouch doesn't respond, he is slowly losing consciousness due the heavy pain in his left eye and can feel it spreading to his other, Suzaku runs up to him noticing a thin red line surrounding his body and puts his hand on Lelouch shoulder, what he received in return was not what he expected

His eyes widen as he finds himself on top of a set of stairs, the classy hallway in front of him that reminded him of castles he saw in magazines of the Britannia main land and the blood on the floor, noticing something he reaches up with his hand, only to find blood on his own cheek and he hears soft squeals, as if someone is crying, he looks down and is even more shocked to see a woman lying on the ground, a puddle of blood surrounds her as she holds a younger child closer to herself, Suzaku runs down and tries to help, only to find his own hand fading through the body below him, when he hears something else he looks up and stares at the top of the stairs in shock, on top is a young boy who looks very alike to Lelouch, blood covering his cheeks as he looks down below, he is shaking and doesn't move and it is then that Suzaku knows who the girl is in front of him...

"Nunnally..."

He shuts his eyes and as he opens them again he notices a bring light coming from above, he shields it with his arms as he looks around, somehow he ended up in another weird place, yet it doesn't seem like any place he has seen before, he stands up and notices the white stone pathway with water on each side, he turns around and looks around, the sky is yellow and clouded as if he was outside, but the light betrays the scenery it doesn't complete it instead it makes it look more fake than real, he walks down the pathway, past the Greek like pillars on his side until he finally hears something and soon he recognizes Lelouch's voice

"You won't have her!"

Suzaku starts to run up the steps to a platform where he sees Lelouch standing in front of Nunnally, one arm hanging limply to his side and then Suzaku notices the small trail of blood leading up the steps, his gaze turns to Nunnally who is unconscious in her wheelchair and only then does Suzaku look at the perpetrator, V.V.

"V.V.?"

The young looking boy turns his gaze towards the newcomer and smiles slightly, Lelouch turns around and sees Suzaku, his expression not changing and he glares at him with anger, like a wolf trying to protect her pups

"Kururugi, have you come to see the spectacle?"

"Spectacle?"

Suzaku turns his gaze back to Lelouch and Nunnally, he is confused and wonders what V.V. means by it... the person who took Nunnally, was it V.V. ?

"What are you talking about?"

V.V. laughs and even though it sounds more like a child laughing at a prank it still sends shivers down Suzaku's spine and for a moment he forgets about everything, because Nunnally is also important to him...

"What do you want with Nunnally!"

V.V. laughs at Suzaku and looks at him with a strange expression as he answers

"She was only the bait... now Zero... no, Lelouch Vi Britannia let us begin!"

With those words V.V. points his finger at Lelouch, who stares at V.V. surprised after hearing him say out his real name, the symbol of Geass shinning on his forehead as in the distance Lelouch grabs for his head and falls down on his knees, Suzaku's eyes widen as he turns to V.V. once again

"V.V. stop it!"

"Why would you care, he is the one who killed your princess, wasn't he?"

Suzaku's eyes widen at the mention of Euphemia and he looks at Lelouch once more, in his head he is fighting a war right now, would he let Lelouch die or would he help him? If the situation was like before he would probably leave him to die... but now... would Euphemia have wanted it this way... or Nunnally... what was he going to tell her... the screams that erupted from Lelouch mouth snapped him back to reality and he looks at his former friend, his eyes determined as he decides something that goes against his own morals

"V.V.!"

V.V. merely smiles as he glances at Suzaku

"Don't you want to know what he is?"

Suzaku stops

"A vessel of God... that is why I want him..."

"A vessel of God?"

Suzaku eyes Lelouch once again as V.V. raises his hand, Lelouch rises from the ground and is pulled onto his feet slowly as if someone is holding him by his throat, from his feet to his toes and then slowly into the air, held several inches above the ground as he gasps for air...

"Don't you want to know about us, Kururugi?"

Suzaku doesn't respond and looks at Lelouch, his expression shocked and with disbelief yet confused by its meaning

"We make Gods..."

And with the a red glow emitted from Lelouch for a few milliseconds as he falls back on the ground, Suzaku ignore V.V.'s laughter as he runs up to Lelouch side, shocked to see a geass symbol on his forehead, Suzaku grinds his teeth as he turns to V.V. once more, he can hear Lelouch's fast breathing but doesn't touch him, because he is afraid that he will disappear one again...

V.V. doesn't say anything and instead turns to someone behind Suzaku, Suzaku turns around as footsteps are heard and he looks at the person in shock

"Is it done?"

"Yes..."

Suzaku simply stares into the serious eyes of the Emperor and he looks back in detest...


	2. The Vessel of God

**Code Geass:**** The Realm of God**

**Chapter 02: The Vessel of God**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Not much to say :P enjoy!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Chapter02A: The thoughtfull child_

"_What's wrong, Lelouch?"_

_Lelouch blinked and looked at his friend standing next to him, Euphemia was staring back with worry in her eyes, both of them were wearing pyjamas and Lelouch was staring out of the window into the dark night, there was nothing visible on the other side of the glass, yet his mind seemed occupied, Euphemia knew that Lelouch was very smart and that when he wasn't saying anything he was probably thinking about something, however he had been acting strange all evening, they were about to go to bed when she realized that Lelouch was still starring outside and had hardly spoken to her nor Nunnally ever since he arrived..._

_Lelouch looked over his shoulder; his large innocent eyes showed seriousness, something you would normally expect an adult to have but as soon as their eyes met his gaze turned back to the Lelouch Euphemia knew so well..._

"_I was just thinking..."_

"_About what?"_

"_Lately, mother seems to be less cheerful..."_

_Lelouch sighed and smiled at Euphemia sadly. She smiled back and responded to him..._

_They were just children back in those days; Lelouch remembered them and treasured them..._

_Little did he know about what the future held, little did he care until weeks later his mother was murdered..._

* * *

Chapter02B: The Vessel of God

Suzaku grunts as he is violently being pulled on his feet, he tries to struggle but as he does the strange masked folk, that followed the Emperor up the steps, lower their spear like weapons and point the metallic tip towards him, Suzaku freezes but doesn't give up, as they hold him he tries to break free and looks at Lelouch who remains still on the floor, his face drained of all the colour it once had, probably due the wound that Suzaku had given him several moments before...

"What did you do to him!"

He is forced on his knees and glares upwards to the Emperor, he cant believe that this person is indeed Lelouch and Nunnally's father, it seems very unlikely but as he stares he notices that his eyes are the same as Lelouch's, even though Lelouch hid his very well he was never capable in hiding his serious expression when he thought, it reminded him of the old Lelouch, of a time when they were children...

When Suzaku started to hang around Lelouch, after beating him up during their first meeting, he noticed that Lelouch was very weary about everything, he wouldn't take food from anyone, he didn't speak with anyone unless he actually needed to and during those days he noticed the serious, cold expression that lingered his face and Suzaku wondered why he was so cold, Lelouch never told him... but as time passed his cold expression seemed to fade away, but only in the presence of his younger sister or himself... and years later he became a murderer... and killed the person he held dear... Euphemia...

The Emperor forced his hand around Suzaku's chin and forced his face upwards, Suzaku didn't want to see those eyes... he hated them...

"Your Highness, what shall we do with him?"

The Emperor didn't respond, instead he studied Suzaku's expression, Suzaku was trying to get out of the Emperor's grip, the followers standing at his sides holding him by his arms weren't helping much...

"Your Highness...?"

"Kururugi Suzaku... Lancelot's pilot... You're afraid..."

The Emperor let go of Suzaku, who gasped as the pain in his jaw started to fade away.  
He looked as the Emperor turned around and slowly walked up to the still unmoving Lelouch, Suzaku couldn't see what he was doing...

"Bring him to Schneizel..."

The followers gasped at him in surprise, Suzaku didn't know why but he thought that they expected another command... maybe even one that would condemn him to death...

Slowly he was being taken away from the raised platform, he didn't want to go... what would happen to the two of them?!...

"Let me go! Nunnally!"

It would be the last time that he ever saw her again...

* * *

What happened in the next couple of days were a complete daze to Suzaku, first he was thrown into a cell where he spend several days with hardly any food nor water... no word came to him about Lelouch, Nunnaly or about Japan for that matter...

It was on the fourth day that he heard the door unlock, it wasn't time to eat yet so Suzaku shifted and sat up against the wall, there were no beds in the Brittanian prison cells, only a hole in the ground to use as a toilet...

Suzaku glared at the opening as the door swung open, spreading a squared ray of light over the paved floor, a shadow stepped forward and soon he realised that he was looking at Prince Schneizel, who starred back at him in pity...

"Get up"

With the little energy Suzaku had left he rose to his feet and staggered towards the Prince...

"I will escort you to sickbay... after that you're coming with me..."

"Where are we going?"

His voice sounded harsh and Suzaku coughed as he grabbed for his throat, the lack of hygiene and descend food had taken a toll on his throat, Schneizel looked at him for a moment before walking off, looking over his shoulder once in a while to see if Suzaku was alright...

They walked for a moment, up a set of stairs and down a hallway, the few soldiers that stood guard amongst several of the doors saluted Schneizel as he passed by and looked at Suzaku with disgust, he was in fact quite famous specially after the whole 'Clovis' ordeal and several still believed that he was the one that killed the Prince, Suzaku looked over his shoulder once as he walked and starred back at the guards... It wasn't him who killed Clovis... it was Zero... and a sense of realisation hit him that Lelouch had killed him that day...

For a moment he stopped walking as he thought about the event and he was annoyed by the confusion and mystery that surrounded it...

"What is it?"

Suzaku blinked and looked up, Schneizel had stopped walking as well and now looked at him with a cold expression, Suzaku hesitated before he finally took the courage to ask something...

"What happened to them?... Nunnaly... L... Lelouch?"

It took him a moment before he could add Lelouch's name, it was hard for him and the pain of his betrayal had still left wounds that had not yet gone to scars... but he wanted to know... he wanted to know everything... about Lelouch... that girl... Zero and most of all Geass...

Schneizel remained silent for a moment and eventually turned around, after a short silence he started to walk again, Suzaku looked at him shocked and anger was rising deep inside him, he would not be ignored...

"Tell me! You know don't you! Then tell me!"

But Schneizel didn't say anything, Suzaku punched the wall next to him as he felt tears prickling in the corners of his eye, there were so many things going on and he didn't understand any of it... it pissed him off...

Eventually he pulled himself together and followed Schneizel again, neither of them said a word and Suzaku ignored him most of the time, he remained still as he sat down on the white covered bed, the doctor making small check ups, Suzaku wasn't injured, all beside several scratches... but his throat was infected by the coldness of his cell, he would have to rest for a couple of days not only for his throat but also to get some sleep, he looked exhausted but the drive to know more about the truth kept him awake, well that was until he stepped in Schneizel's transportation, as soon as he sat back in the leather seats of the vehicle he closed his eyes and as he opened them again he found himself at his destination, Avalon...

* * *

"Suzaku!" 

As Suzaku followed Schneizel into the hangar of the Avalon he was greeted by Cecil, the woman looked at him strangely as she noticed the emptiness in his eyes, she turned to Schneizel but he merely smiled and complimented her, Suzaku looked at Lloyd, a bandage still covered his cheek and Suzaku wondered if he was still angry with him

"Suzaku?"

Suzaku looked up, Cecil was looking at him in a strange fashion, Schneizel was nowhere to be seen, he must have been spacing out...

"Your things have already been brought in, I will show you to your room so you can rest..."

"My... room?"

Suzaku was surprised, mostly because he had never gotten a room of his own when he spend time on the Avalon, he would only come by during the evenings to do missions and would return the next day... but then again he had nothing to return to from now on... and it reminded him of something...

"Cecil-san? What happened to Japan?!"

Cecil looked at him surprised and her expression saddened a little as she answered quickly...

"For now there isn't much news... but both sides stopped fighting when they found out about the bomb, the rebellion lost their battle but in a sense won it as well..."

"Bomb?"

Cecil wasn't surprised that Suzaku didn't know about it... so she decided to explain... Suzaku couldn't believe what he was hearing...

"But... Nina, Milly everyone are they?..."

She nodded and he was relieved

"All of them were taken to the mainland together with their families, it is one of the reasons why we came here after all..."

Cecile didn't say more, instead she escorted Suzaku to his room and left him there, Suzaku switched on the light as he looked at the carton boxes on the ground, he didn't own much but if you work in the military you didn't need many personal possessions either...

He stepped through the boxes and sat down on the small bed build into the wall... there was another bed above him but it wasn't being used, he was glad about that... and for a moment he starred at the carton boxes in front of him and noticed a book that he owned, he stood up and grabbed it out of the box, flipping it open as he sat down, it was a photo album and it contained pictures of his time at the Ashford Academy...

He starred at the group picture for a moment until he skipped another page, it is there that he came to a stop, looking at a picture of Nunnally smiling and Lelouch hanging over one side of the wheelchair, his hands started to shake as drops fell down on the page eventually he grinded his teeth and yelled as he threw the album against the wall, it made a clattering sound as it dropped on top of one of the boxes...

* * *

Schneizel made his way through the Avalon, stopping at one of the doors in sickbay, he looked around and smiled at one of the nurses that passed through the hallway, she blushed and kept on walking and as she left he entered a code, the door slid open and he walked inside, the beeping of a heart monitor filled the room together with the steady breathing of its patient... 

Schneizel walked up to the boy and looked at him, a bandage covered his forehead and a simple white eye patch covered his left eye, Schneizel sighed as he rubbed a hand through the youth's hair before peeling off the bandage on his forehead, carefully he rose the youth's head and removed it, the geass symbol was gone now leaving only a pained expression...

Schneizel threw the old bandage away and looked at a small paper hanging on the side of the bed, he zipped through the pages to see if everything was alright, but nothing had changed so far...

"_Your Highness... of what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_Schneizel bowed slightly in front of the television screen as his father looked at him, stern as always..._

"_I see you have difficult times..."_

"_It is nothing I can't handle... I can assure you that, Father..." _

"_Then allow me to inform you that Kururugi Suzaku is under our custom..."_

"_Suzaku? But how?"_

"_You will return to the homeland immediately, I want to return him to you..."_

"_But why? There is a crisis at hand here, we can't just leave!"_

"_There is something else..."_

_Schneizel eyes his Father seriously, he would never want him to return to the homeland in such a situation as these, it had to be very serious if it was so drastic..._

"_Zero... no... Lelouch Vi Britannia..."_

_Schneizel's eyes widened as he couldn't find any words to respond..._

"_I am leaving him in your hands..."_

Schneizel returned the papers in the standard against the bed and looked at Lelouch once again...  
Lelouch was still alive... he was Zero... and it explained quite a bit about Zero's reasons for killing his brothers and sisters... still many questions remained unanswered, but as Lelouch's brother he had to do what was best and his Father expected that from him... he couldn't let it come out that Lelouch was Zero... and for now he had to keep it a secret... Suzaku knew... he was sure of that, he could see it in his eyes and in the way he interacted with him, he didn't know anything... but then again he knew about as much as Schneizel did at this point... he had to make sure that nothing would happen to Lelouch...

He sighed as he stood up again, he looked at the youth once more and starred at the green string of the heart monitor...

"Lelouch... what have you gotten yourself into..."


	3. Radar

**Code Geass:**** The Realm of God**

**Chapter 03****: Radar **

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

The lyrics below are from a song that belongs to Ghost in the Shell, I don't own those either, so you know... the song name is Dear John  
I just found them fitting in a way...

* * *

_-__The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Chapter03A: Chopsticks_

_A spoiled brat, that is what Suzaku thought of him ever since the day he arrived...  
He looks at him with disgust while he eats his food, Lelouch tries to give some of his food to Nunnally, however the Britannian isn't __as good with chopsticks as the Japanese are, he tries and tries until finally Suzaku's father stands up and leaves the room, returning later with a spoon...  
_

_He sets the spoon in front of Lelouch and he stares at it, Suzaku stops eating as he notices the cold glance in his eyes, Suzaku hates it... Lelouch looks at things as if they are lower than he is... he doesn't say it in words but Suzaku knows it... although it is just a gut feeling..._

_Eventually Lelouch shoves the spoon aside and continues to try with the chopsticks, Suzaku frowns and looks at his father, who continues eating, he looks back at Lelouch and Nunnally and eventually slams his chopsticks on the wooden table, for a moment there is silence, Lelouch looks at Suzaku with the same cold stare that he had given his father's hospitality..._

"_Why don't you take it?! Is it because he is Japanese?! He was just trying to be kind to you!"_

_Suzaku eyes Lelouch manically, however Lelouch doesn't say anything in return all he does is stare at Suzaku with his cold eyes, Nunnaly shifts uneasy and like her Suzaku's father does not interfere..._

"_Say something! I can't stand that look you have! Why do you look at us as if we are below you?! I hate you!"_

_With that he turns around and slams the slide door shut behind him, the sound of footsteps ring through the house as Suzaku runs up the stairs, probably to his room... Lelouch says nothing and eventually turns to Nunnally, he assures her everything is alright and they continue to eat..._

_Suzaku remains in his room for the entire evening, it is night outside he can tell by the sounds of the crickets, however he doesn't care... the word that lingers in his mind is regret... not for the things he said because they were the truth... but once again he acted like an idiot in front of Nunnally and still he doesn't understand how she can stand him...  
He pulls the blanket that surrounds him closer around himself as he stares at his feet, his toes sticking out from underneath the blanket and the moon making them visible... he sits still as he hears something in the distance, but decides to ignore it since his father might be the one walking through the hallway..._

_It is when his door slides open that he responds, he doesn't look at the person but yells out_

"_Get out..."_

_For a moment there is silence and the slide door closes, however the person still had not left the room... Suzaku doesn't say anything as he stares at his toes once more but looks up when he hears something hit the floor in front of him, he looks at it and notices what the item is..._

"_Show me..."_

_A pair of chopsticks lay in front of him, tucked into their grass weaved box...  
Suzaku picks up the chopsticks and looks behind him, Lelouch is holding another pair in his hands and looks at him with a stern expression, the cold eyes are gone, what is left is undetermined by Suzaku since he never took an interest in him..._

"_Show me how to use them..."_

_Lelouch repeats himself as Suzaku stares at the chopsticks in his hands, he clenches his fingers around them and forms a fist as he responds quietly..._

"_Why would I... you can't order me around like some servant..."_

"_Show me!"_

_His voice is almost pleading but Suzaku ignores it..._

"_Why don't you come back where you came from... the servants... nice meals..."_

"_I hate it!"_

_Suzaku's eyes widen as Lelouch shouts out these words, he still had not found the courage to turn around but he can tell the pain that sounded in Lelouch words..._

"_I hate it... everything... the servants... the food... everything! That's why... please show me how I can be Japanese!"_

_Days of night slip through my mind in a silent moonless sky  
paralyzed and motionless  
all things falter  
somewhere back  
I lost myself so far deep inside of you  
everything's become too much  
so deep  
so weak  
where did I go?_

_  
images of falling light move across the hollow sky  
I see movement after all  
calling, falling  
remember you're not the only one to fell this way  
cause I'm one who has also had enough  
so long dear John  
I'm gonna go_

* * *

Chapter03B: Radar

Suzaku awoke from his slumber when he heard something beeping next to him, he slowly rose to his feet and walked to the wall, a small mechanical device covered several of the white tiles against it, a red button flashing and with every flash a soft beep went off... Suzaku eventually pressed it and the television screen opened a connection to the transceiver...

"Oohayo!"

Even with Lloyd's cheery but annoying voice Suzaku didn't budge, instead he answered coldly

"What do you want?"

Lloyd looked at Suzaku annoyed until Cecile pushed him out of the way, she looked at him concerned

"There may be some trouble, we want you on stand by just in case... are you alright?"

"I'm fine... I'll see you in a minute..."

With that he broke the link and passed through his belongings, pulling on his uniform before heading out of the room...

"Schneizel wants to return to Area 11 as soon as possible, but there is a chance that the Chinese Federation will interfere... listen Suzaku, if something happens you will be send out... you'll have to distract them long enough for us to pass..."

Suzaku readjusted himself in his seat as he looked at Cecile's instructions...  
The Chinese Federation had improved their defences along the coats and in the last couple of days they had send out their military forces to protect their borders...

"Suzaku, we've quipped Lancelot with a special CEMP unit, the pulse it sends out should take care of their communications, letting us pass unnoticed... we want you to drop it at the target and get out before setting it off... do you understand?"

"Hai..."

Minutes later he was tackled into the launch bay and he was launched into the clear blue sky...  
The ocean below was empty, he was still at save ground but as he boosted up his speed he could see the ships in the distance...

Suzaku looked at his radar, the marked spot wasn't near the ships and it might cause trouble to pass them, as he started to fly low a speaker sound was heard from the ships and a stern voice spoke out to him...

"You are trespassing Chinese Territory... turn back now or you will be shot down... I repeat..."

Suzaku ignored the voice and flew through the first ships, the people on deck running to the railing to catch a glimpse of the suicidal pilot that was piloting it, but soon after he passed them Suzaku ran into trouble...

The aircrafts carrying the Chinese flag on their wings had launched from their ships and a squadron of them were heading his way... he cursed slightly as he looked at the small red dots on his radar but felt no urge to head back, he readied his weapon as he took off towards his goal, the centre of the four ships that had carried the aircrafts.

* * *

"Lancelot made contact with the enemy carriers, your Highness..." 

The Prince was seated in his usual seat in the cockpit of the Avalon, he hoped everything would go as he wished it would, with one hand he tapped on his chair as he starred at the sight before him, a clear ocean with a blue sky... the truth however was different as he could see explosions up ahead, he wondered about him, Suzaku... and wondered what his reason for fighting was...

He ignored the constant talking of the crew around him, he could see that everything was indeed fine, it was an easy mission, especially for someone like Suzaku...

"Your Highness!"

Schneizel was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard one of his crew members address him more seriously, as if something was wrong...

"The monitor is giving out a strange signal! It isn't connected anymore!"

Schneizel balled his fist as he realised what was happening and cursed at its timing...  
He rose to his feet and walked towards the door, turning to Lloyd before heading out, Lloyd starred at him with a weird grin on his face as the Prince ordered him...

"I'll leave you in charge..."

With that he left the room... Lloyd walked over to the Captain's seat and sat down, he looked ahead to the battlefield and sighed...

* * *

As time progressed Suzaku found it harder to dodge everything that was being send his way, making his way through the clouds he tried to lose the jet that had been tailing him and eventually he turned around, flying backwards he took his riffle and fired at one of its wings, the plane started to head down to the ocean its pilot bailing out just in time... 

As Suzaku turned back he was shook in his cockpit as another missile exploded near his own location, never did Suzaku think that the Chinese Federation were as good as this, but then again he wasn't really trying, he tried not to kill the people inside the machines... he had seen enough blood in his life...

"Oooh... You're being a bit slow this time!"

"Shut up... don't bother me when I'm fighting!"

Suzaku tried to ignore Lloyd's grin and manoeuvred down once again, he was near the target spot... just a little more...

"Is that anyway to talk to your mission leader?"

"You're not the Captain... Schneizel is..."

"He left me in charge, he is busy right now with something important..."

"What!"

"Listen Suzaku, once you've reached the designated coordinates I want you to drop the CEMP into the ocean... once it reaches a depth of 80 Meters I want you to set it off... you will lose communications with us but I will send you the coordinates before that happens..."

Suzaku nodded and confirmed the order, he went into a dive heading towards the enemy vessel, which in return opened its missile hatches, the missiles flying out one by one, Suzaku dodged several of them, one hit him against Lancelot's left leg, ripping it apart, Suzaku lowered more ignoring the damage and took out his riffle, he aimed and fired at the missile hatches, each of them adding an effect to the explosion that blew a large hole where the deck used to be...

Suzaku soared over the water and as his radar showed a yellow circle that he reached the designated coordinated he grabbed the round metallic ball that was stuck underneath the cockpit cabin, with Lancelot's hands he turned each side of the circle in another direction, the middle bar that surrounded the ball and separated the two pieces flashed green as he threw it into the water, Suzaku sped up towards the clouds as his meter showed the depth that the CEMP was positioned at... 76, 77, 78, 79, 80!

With that he pressed on the installed control and a large explosion erupted from below, what followed next was that he could feel some sort of wave pass through him and before he knew it his radar was acting weird, it started to change into various directions but showed no enemies on his map, instead there was a slight static every now and then...

He cursed as he realised Lloyd was wrong... he couldn't find the coordinates he gave him with his radar jammed like this, he tried the radio but only heard static running through his headset...

The first thing he did was getting away from his enemy, Lancelot flew up high and hid amongst the clouds as he flew into a random direction, Suzaku decided not to go back to those ships so instead he flew in the opposite direction, he cursed as he ripped the headset from his ear and threw it across the radar screen, then he noticed something lying on the ground and he carefully picked it up... it was a compass... an old fashioned one with copper surroundings like a watch, but Suzaku noticed a small note inside of the compass...

_Drop point at 48 N 65 W_

_Return at 96 S 35 E_

Suzaku read it again and looked at the back...

_This is my revenge for hitting me_

_- Lloyd_

It was then that he realised what he was looking at... and unlike the mechanical compass that was now build in every military machine across the world a normal compass couldn't be affected by a CEMP, since there was nothing mechanical about it...

Suzaku turned around, looking at the ships below him, one of them was sinking and the crew members of the other two ships were trying their best to get everyone out save, he wasn't far from them yet... it would've been trouble if he were... and so he decided to follow the directions and first started to head south and later east...

* * *

Schneizel on the other hand headed back down to the medical lab, there he stopped in front of a familiar door and first listened to the sounds on the other side, no sounds came and eventually his hand trailed towards the code device and he pressed in his access code, the door swung open and he stepped inside, it was still dark inside but from the light that came through the door opening he could see him... 

A flat green stripe crossed the heart monitor, its sensor hanging on a lose wire across the bed side and Lelouch vi Britannia was sitting with his knees pulled up and his arms resting on them, he was looking at the blanket with a daze and eventually turned his vision to the door opening, one eye still shinning with the cursed symbol of geass, the other still and nearly emotionless, with his left hand he passed his bare chest that was covered with some bandages, he passed his shoulder that was bandaged as well from Suzaku's gunshot and eventually came to the IV in his arm, he grabbed it and pulled it out quickly while making a painful sound as the plastic tube wire hanged down towards the ground, the liquid carefully dripping out onto the floor...

Lelouch clenched his fist as he looked at Schneizel once again, his face expressed hatred yet confusion and it was clear that he wanted answers...


	4. Scared terrorist

**Code Geass:**** The Realm of God**

**Chapter 04****: Scared terrorist **

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Yay time for another chapter!  
Enjoy!

* * *

_-__The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Chapter04A: The bleeding Prince_

_The blood covered the back of the chair in which moments ago the Prince was begging for his life, the body slowly fell forward and fell down on the ground as a lifeless heap, as a doll whose strings have just been cut..._

_The wound in his head was visible through the back and Lelouch vi Britannia looks at him with horror and shock... it was his first time... and slowly he thinks about the thoughts that rang through him when he pulled the trigger... he felt nothing when he pulled it..._

_With his left hand he tugs the pistol back in its holder and with his right he covers his mouth as he feels his stomach twisting around, he falls on his knees as he gasps for air, the small coughs coming in between and his will to not throw up make sure that he doesn't spill on the floor, he looks up again as he whipes the drool from his lips, he looks at the black glove for a moment as a smile crosses his face and for a moment he laughs at the dead corpse in front of him, eventually he stares upwards and tears dwell in his eyes..._

"_And so... it begins..."_

* * *

Chapter04B: Scared terrorist

The liquid of the IV had formed a puddle by the time that he began to speak, the lights remained turned off and the door behind Schneizel closed as he walked forward, he bend down next to Lelouch and picked up the small eye patch, hanging it around his finger by the two elastic strings that encircled the item...

Lelouch didn't look at Schneizel and didn't see the item that he held before him, the eye patch dropped onto the white fabric that covered him and he starred at it...

"Where am I?"

His voice sounded harsh due to the lack of water in his throat...

"Safe... for now that is all you need to know..."

"Why...? I..."

"You're no longer Zero..."

Lelouch shut his eyes as he bend forward, his head leaning against his knees as he clenched his teeth in anger and confusion...

"From now on your name will be Lelouch vi Britannia... you're a Prince... so act like one..."

Lelouch remained silent for a moment, only the fast breathing that came form his lungs were hear able, that was until he clenched his hands to fists and turned to Schneizel, his geassed eye flashing dangerously as he commanded...

"Answer my questions!"

He could feel a warmth spreading from his eye and a buzzing sound entered his consciousness, he gasped in pain as he reached for his left eye and covered it with one hand as he felt a pain spreading through his head, he cried out in pain as he doubled over, Schneizel looked at him observing the boy's reaction...

"It won't work Lelouch... from now on you belong to the Avalon... if you don't cooperate... then Nunnally..."

Lelouch gasped at those words... surprised to find out that they had found his younger sister as well... he would swear revenge for this... one day he would pay them for it...

He looked up slightly as he saw the door open once again, Schneizel stood in the opening and looked at him coldly...

"Where is she!"

Schneizel said nothing, instead he turned around and left the room...

* * *

The landing was rough, not only that Lloyd was shouting at him once again for breaking precious equipment, Suzaku ignored him slightly and turned to Cecile, he had calmed down a little after the battle... it kept his mind away from the reality that haunted him, Euphemia, Lelouch... Zero... 

"Suzaku, we will arrive in Area 11 in about 2 days..."

"What will we do?"

"It is still unknown... Schneizel doesn't tell us much about his thoughts... no news has reached the mainland ever since the assault..."

"But the Black Knights?"

"Don't worry..."

Cecile wanted to say more but was cut off by a soft beeping sound that came from a phone on the control panel, she picked it up and held it against her ear...

"Cecile Croomy speaking..."

"Yes he is here... right now?... I understand..."

She placed the phone back on its holder and turned to Suzaku, who had figured that the message was about him... yet wondered what was going on...

"Prince Schneizel wants to speak to you... in private... he expects you in his quarters in 5 minutes..."

Suzaku frowned, he thought about the reason behind the message, yet he couldn't clearly place its meaning... it could be about anything... his battle against Zero... Geass... the future of Area 11...

"Are you alright?"

Suzaku looked up when he felt a hand cover his forehead, he looked at Cecile surprised and she smiled to him...

"You don't seem to be warm, but then again I guess you have a lot to think about... Suzaku it isn't good to keep everything towards yourself..."

She looked at him angry and it reminded him of a mother, or at leased he thought it was...  
Suzaku couldn't remember his own mother... but he guessed that if he would have one now she would be like Cecile, kind and warm...

"You still have 4 minutes, Suzaku don't be late!"

Suzaku blinked and finally realised that he was going to be late for his meeting with Schneizel...  
He thanked Cecil and ran off to change into his uniform, Lloyd's complaints faded away in the background as Cecile scowled him for being so hard on Suzaku...

Minutes later Suzaku arrived at Schneizel's quarters, he waited in front of the metal door, not knowing what to say nor what to do, he looked around and noticed the lack of guards... he wondered where they were but for the moment he didn't thought about it... carefully he reached for the communicator next to the door and pressed a green button with a small speaker printed on it, as he pressed it a soft buzzing sound came from it and eventually Schneizel's voice came through it...

"Who is it?"

"Kururugi Suzaku..."

He answered and the door flung open, revealing the office looking room behind it, a large desk stood in the middle, the Britannian flag hung against the wall behind it, a light standard on each of its side, Suzaku walked inside and saw Schneizel sitting behind the desk, in his hand a map and a small box lay on the table, Schneizel gestured Suzaku to sit down on the chair in front of him, Suzaku did what was asked and looked at him confused...

"Cornelia has told me that you've become a true Knight..."

Suzaku's eyes widened as he stared at Schneizel

"She survived?"

Schneizel nodded and placed the file that was in his hands on the table, it contained a report from Cornelia...

"Cornelia doesn't die quickly... even in her condition she made sure I would get this report... right now she is in Area 11... She is badly injured but she will life..."

Suzaku was glad to hear this and smiled at Schneizel, however Schneizel still looked at him strangely...

"But that is not why I summoned you..."

Suzaku's expression turned serious again as Schneizel grabbed the small box lying on the table, he opened it and Suzaku looked at the item in shock as he remembered what it was, it was given to him when he became Euphemia's Knight, the small winged badge shinned in the light as it was being shoved to his end of the table...

"You left it... but I want you to take it back..."

"But I can't... Euphie is..."

"I want you to become a true Knight once more... She may have passed away but there are still people who need protection..."

Suzaku looked up at Schneizel, his expression was cold... but even with his coldest glance Suzaku was able to read his emotions, after spending his childhood with Lelouch he had learned how to look through those eyes... and right now he could tell that Schneizel was having a difficult time... Suzaku couldn't agree more... with the current situation...

"You will become someone's Knight Suzaku..."

A cruel fate indeed... Suzaku couldn't protect anyone... why would he...

"The Knight of Lelouch vi Britannia..."

With that his mind stopped working all together and his eyes widened as he starred at the wooden table in front of him, the ticking of a clock in the background as he wished he could say more...

Minutes passed, neither of them moved until Suzaku finally turned to Schneizel with anger in his eyes...

"I refuse!"

Suzaku didn't know what happened to Lelouch, he didn't care either... he would never fight for that bastard instead he would want to murder him and bring justice to the world... that was all that Lelouch deserved... death...

"You cannot... from the minute you leave this room you will be known as Lelouch vi Britannia's Knight..."

"Why... Why do I have to stay with that bastard! He is the person behind the mask, Zero! He murdered Clovis and Euphemia and still you protect him! Why!"

"It doesn't concern you... I will tell you... but only if you become his Knight..."

"I don't have a choice do I! Tell me!"

"So you accept it... I'm glad... I will tell you, but not now... leave, I have business to attend to..."

* * *

"What do you think will happen to Area 11?" 

Lelouch didn't answer and merely tabbed his hand against the white sheets, his back was against he wall, it felt cold and it pleased him... the wound on his shoulder ached... it was annoying...

"Haven't you already figured it out?"

With that Lelouch looked up at his older brother, Prince Schneizel... what was he planning... Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he starred into those cold eyes...

"Father wants me to reign with an iron fist... but I believe you would have a better solution... just think of it as... making up for abandoning them..."

"I had no choice... Nunnaly was..."

With that there was silence and after a while Lelouch spoke again...

"Sumeragi Kaguya... I'd leave it to her..."

Schneizel looked at Lelouch for a moment...

"Give Japan the freedom it longs for... after all this it is the least I could do..."

"And so it will be..."

With that Schneizel stood up and headed for the exit, however before he opened the door he turned around once more

"I have assigned you a Knight... Kururugi Suzaku..."

Lelouch's eyes widened at the mention of his name... and much like the response Suzaku gave off hours earlier did Lelouch respond the same way... he cursed slightly as he lay down on his bed again, grabbing his shoulder tightly as he leaned back, starring at the ceiling...

"... Suzaku..."

Suzaku on the other hand starred at the clock, 2 AM and still no urge to sleep... the clock in his small room was part of the communication device build in the wall, the red numbers changed over time but he didn't notice... his mind was fixated on other things and the Knight badge lay on the floor near the wall...

If Lelouch was in fact still alive he had to be hiding somewhere... otherwise he would be the subject of very talk on the ship... Schneizel would be hiding him... but he couldn't figure out the location... Lelouch was injured and helpless... Suzaku wondered if Lelouch made a request that he was to become his Knight... he would find out... he would scan down the ship in order to find him... it would be logical for Schneizel to keep Lelouch close... so he had to be here... he would find out about it... but first he needed rest...


	5. Omna Magni

**Code Geass:**** The Realm of God**

**Chapter 0****5: Omna Magni **

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

* * *

_-__The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_The shadow of dead people  
The pain of living people  
The joy of darkness  
The madness of light  
Let us become one  
Let's engulf ourselves in a beautiful lace _

Altadimana Cinqadimana  
By an edge of the shadow  
I'm pulled into darkness  
I gave a scream  
Altadimana Cinqadimana  
I'm crazy because of the Silence  
Aquarion, Aquarion 

Chapter05A: Omna Magni

_A bird chirped outside his window when he first opened his eyes, Suzaku starred at his ceiling for a short moment, he was still tired and as always had trouble waking up..._

_He felt a little disorientated as he looked around, the made futon mat was lying on the other side of the room, the blanket was gone and somehow he was sleeping on it..._

_Confused he sat up, but found something heavy on his stomach, he looked down and instantly blushed at the sight of Lelouch vi Britannia, who had fallen asleep on top of him_

_Suzaku looked at him for a moment, he couldn't see his face because Lelouch was turned away from him, he looked further on the ground at the chopsticks that had been practising with during the night..._

"_I hate it... everything... the servants... the food... everything! That's why... please show me how I can be Japanese!"_

_He remembered those words that Lelouch spoke of, a taint of sadness entered him as he looked a him again and noticed a strange feeling spreading over his stomach, he frowned as he looked down again noticing wet stains spreading over his cotton paints..._

'_Is he crying?!'_

_Carefully Suzaku placed his hand on the side of Lelouch's face, retreating it he noticed the tears hanging on his fingertips, he smiled slightly as he realised that Lelouch might be more human than he expected him to be and with his hand ruffled his hair a little, he could feel the boy stir and a soft moan escaped his lips as he opened his eyes, Lelouch turned and looked at Suzaku and he couldn't help but laugh at the dazed look in his eyes together with the tears that slowly ran down the sides of his face, finally he realised where he was and it didn't take more than 2 seconds for him to sit up from his embarrassing position, Suzaku laughed again as Lelouch looked at him strangely_

"_What..."_

"_Oohayo"_

* * *

Chapter05B: The fleeting feet and the encounter of fear

Loud crashes were heard from within the room where Lelouch vi Britannia resides, the whole room was a wreck and Lelouch was the centre of it...

The bed flipped over, the mattress ripped and its filling spread over the cold floor, the once beeping heart monitor now lay in pieces as it was thrown of its table, the glass pieces spreading a circle around it and the closets with tubes filled with medication spread out over the floor, several were thrown against the walls leaving behind a liquid stain... Lelouch couldn't care less as he slammed his fists against the metallic door once again... he hated to admit it but he lost... he hated losing...

As much as he wanted his tears never came... and as much as he wanted to continue slamming his right fist against the metallic plate he realised that he had to stop doing what he was doing, the wound on his shoulder was reopening and the blood already stained his bandages...

There were so many questions that he wanted answered... Schneizel wouldn't give them to him, he knew that... he was certain that if his relative told him everything he would have to urge to run away even more... but that sense had already overtaken him, he didn't want to wait for whatever was expecting him... he didn't want to see Suzaku... although he knew he would have to face him someday but he was not ready for it...

Suzaku Kururugi, his name rang through his head as he thought back of the happy days he spend with him... Suzaku hated him and now he was his Knight...

"_I have assigned you a Knight... __Kururugi Suzaku..."_

He slammed his hand against the metal door once more as he cursed under his breath...

"...Why..."

A question that haunted him ever since his last meeting with Schneizel... he wondered if Suzaku knew, if he did he would probably hate him even more...

He leaned his forehead against the cold material as he looked into the dark space, he could faintly see a red light spot against the metal and he realised that his geassed eye had been glowing up more often... whatever V.V. had done to him it was affecting it, he hated it especially now when he needed it most...

Speaking of geass, Lelouch wondered what happened to C.C. although he could only silently wish that she would take him away from everything once more... but he couldn't depend on her, not when everything became so complicated as it was now...

A sound was heard from the other side of the door and Lelouch blinked, he pressed his ear against it as he listened, he recognised a female voice on the other side together with footsteps, from what he could make out she was asking someone about the noises she heard from the room...

Lelouch smiled slightly as he thought of a plan, however he was rudely interrupted when someone spoke behind him...

"They can't open the door..."

Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise as he spun around, he looked at V.V. with anger...

"You've always been a sore loser Lelouch, but I never expected you to go this far..."

V.V. avoided the glass and destroyed equipment as he walked forward, his hands spread to keep his balance and eventually he stood in front of Lelouch and looked up with a childish smile...

"What are you...?"

"Much like her I am a guide..."

Lelouch backed up slowly but realised that he was still standing in front of the metal door, his back pressed against it as V.V. stood closer, the two almost touched but V.V. wasn't bothered, instead he looked at Lelouch and it reminds him of a child that wants to play his favourite game...  
And as much as Lelouch detests talking to him does he ask him a question...

"You mean C.C.?"

"I don't expect you to understand the meaning of your existence yet... but for now allow me to show you the way..."

With that V.V. pressed his hand against the door and it slides open, Lelouch falls backwards and hit the white floor loudly, he tries to get up as quickly as he can, because he isn't finished yet with his questions but the door closes again with him outside, he slams his hands against the cold metal and shouts out towards the person on the other side but grunts in pain as he feels another sting developing in his shoulder and it is then that he realises that he is where he wanted to be, outside the room he was kept in like a pet and he is glad that no one has seen him so far as he sneaks off to find some fitting clothing because the only thing he is wearing right now is a pair of pants...

* * *

"Suzaku!" 

Suzaku blinked as he starred at the controls in front of him...

"Is something wrong? You seem awfully distracted today..."

Suzaku shook his head and looks at Cecil, her hands were placed on her hips and she stared back with worry and annoyance, Lloyd was complaining somewhere behind her as he tried to have the sync channel work between the spare limb and Lancelot's armour...

"I'm alright..."

Cecil sighed as she realised that this was the third time that he spaced out... she nodded and continued her work sitting next to Lloyd who gave her instructions on what he wanted Suzaku to do, although Lloyd did it rudely Cecil respected his ways because after all Lancelot was his everything... Lloyd mumbled something to her and she shouted at Suzaku again...

"Try moving it... Suzaku?"

As she looked at the youth she frowned as she found him starring off into space once again...  
Whatever Suzaku was thinking about it seemed important to him... but if things were to run like this for the rest of the day then it would take forever to sync out Lancelot...

"Suzaku!"

Suzaku looked at her again when he realised he was doing it again and apologized, however Cecil had enough of his actions and decided to take matters otherwise...

"Suzaku, if you have that much to think about then go elsewhere... I'll take care of Lancelot..."

"Aah... but!"

"That's an order!"

Suzaku slightly knew that no one knew about his Knighthood yet, otherwise he wouldn't have to follow Cecil's orders... but even still he rose up from his seat and climbed out of the cockpit onto the floor, he looked at Cecil and bowed to her once more as he apologized and with that he walked off, Lloyd stared at him strangely and a smile crossed his face, Cecil saw this and responded to him rudely

"What are you smiling at! We have work to do!"

As the doors behind Suzaku closed he was relieved because, as Cecil already suspected, he had other things on his mind... he wandered through the corridors as he went looking for Schneizel, he hoped to find Lelouch today and he was sure that Schneizel would go and see him eventually... all he had to do was follow him in secret...

He eventually found him in the main control room of the Avalon, there were several people doing their shifts and as Suzaku watched from the open door as Schneizel did his daily routine in checking the ship's status and course... Suzaku heard them talk about Area 11 but nothing seemed interesting to him as he waited...

"Your Highness, Medical Branch Head Dantes wants to speak to you..."

Schneizel turned around and walked up the steps towards the woman who gave him the message, he leaned over the controls and looked at her kindly...

"Put him through on a private line would you?"

Suzaku found this strange and continued to listen, though not much was said from his side... he noticed a confirmation here and there but that was all, although it was strange he figured it was worth a shot in following him...

And as Suzaku followed the Prince from a distance he noticed that they were heading down to the medical facility, whatever was going on was probably important and then a theory entered his mind... if Lelouch was injured this would probably be the best place to keep him safe... he never really thought about it and was about to take another couple of steps when he noticed guards, he cursed slightly as he saw Schneizel pass through them and now he was certain that something was happening right under his nose because there was no way that this area would be off limits...

Schneizel walked onwards and eventually looked over his shoulder with a playful smile and it was then that Suzaku realised that Schneizel knew that he was being followed, Suzaku slammed his fist against the wall in response... he wanted to see that bastard so badly and yet everything seemed to be against him...

* * *

Lelouch on the other hand wasn't having much luck either, he didn't know which way to go and eventually wandered around aimlessly, he had to avoid crowds that was one thing, the other was that he had to avoid Suzaku at all cost... 

He sighed slightly as another door opened, he stepped on the escalator that moved across the room and as he grabbed the railing he quickly looked away from the people passing on the other side... they looked at him strangely as they saw the bandage that was bound around his head to cover his left eye... he didn't blame them he looked suspicious after all... it was the best he could do... all he could find was a white coat that the staff members there using during their shifts, he had found a small medic kit and used the bandage inside to cover up his left eye but as much as he hated to admit it he wasn't very good at those things...

As Lelouch arrived at the end of the escalator he looked around to see if he could find any maps that could pin point his location, he scanned the walls as he walked on and eventually he came to a door which opened as he walked forward however someone else was passing through from the other side and they knocked into each other, Lelouch grunted in pain as he fell on the floor, he clutched his shoulder as he looked up at whoever ran into him...

"Sorry!"

He recognized the female voice he heard, yet didn't know where to place it as he looked into the blue eyes of Cecil who was already getting up from the ground when she looked at him she slightly gasped at the way he was looking...

"Are you alright!"

She probably thought he was injured because of the bandages that covered his chest and eye and Lelouch grabbed the hand that was offered to him, however he grunted painfully again as he was being pulled up by his right hand, Cecil looked at him with a worried glance...

"I'm... fine"

But Cecil knew he wasn't because he kept on massaging his right shoulder and it was then that she realised who he was...

"You're Suzaku's friend aren't you?"

Lelouch eyed her suspiciously at the mention of his name as he lowered his left hand...

"Are you looking for him?"

"I am... do you know where he is?"

He smiled as he asked this, it was a lie obviously but if it could help him find out about Suzaku's whereabouts then he was happy with that, as long as she wouldn't bring Suzaku to him... if he even knew that he was on the Avalon to begin with

"I don't know... he was distracted during Lancelot's sync process so I send him to rest... I haven't seen him since then..."

"You're blocking the door Cecil..."

Cecil looked over her shoulder as she saw Lloyd walk up to her and Lelouch, Lelouch eyed Lloyd and observed him for a moment until the man started to act overly happy towards him and Cecil...

"Ara? Suzaku's friend?"

Cecil nodded as she asked Lloyd if he saw Suzaku at all during the last few hours, Lelouch hardly listened and didn't realise that Lloyd was already gone when Cecil started to talk to him again...

"What is your name?"

Lelouch froze for a moment and Cecil eyed him confused, for a moment Lelouch didn't know what to do...

"My name?"

"Yes, your name..."

"I..."

Before Lelouch could finish his sentence he could hear his stomach growl loudly, he blushed slightly in embarrassment as he placed one hand on his stomach, he hadn't eaten anything in over a day now and as he looked at Cecil he noticed that she started to laugh at him, before he could say anything his hand was grabbed and he was dragged along the corridor..

* * *

Suzaku didn't have any luck either, his lips pouted as he pressed on one of the buttons of the vending machine in the hallway near his quarters, he bowed down when the drink hit the bottom and pulled up the metallic flip on top... 

He sighed as he sipped his drink and mentally cursed his luck...

Schneizel had not returned yet and the guards were still on duty

He raised the can against his mouth and tilted his head upwards...

"Suzaku!"

"Cecil..."

He was surprised to see Cecil down the hallway and a tad confused when he saw her carrying a plate with food...

"I wondered where you went!"

"Nani?"

Cecil walked over to him and looked at him with a wide smile across her face, Suzaku was confused

"I found your friend!"

"Friend?"

"I didn't know that someone from your school was on the ship"

Suzaku starred in front of him with a daze and Cecil stopped talking, she starred at him strangely as she noticed the change of expression

Suzaku on the other hand realised that Lelouch had made a mistake... he had found him...  
It had to be Lelouch... but he wanted to be sure...

"Does he have black hair and purple eyes?"

Cecil thought for a moment and responded to him, however she was a little worried about his expression, it didn't seem that Suzaku was glad at all in fact he looked very serious, dead serious for that matter...

"He does have black hair... one of his eyes was bandaged but I'm certain they are purple..."

Suzaku smiled at Cecil as he realised that it had to be Lelouch...

"Can you take me to him?"

Cecil nodded and showed Suzaku the way, they crossed through several hallways and Suzaku noticed that Cecil's quarters wasn't very far from his own but eventually she stopped in the middle of the hallway and Suzaku looked passed her, her door was open and as he ran forward towards her room he saw that it was empty, there was no trace of Lelouch but Suzaku knew he couldn't have gone very far and when he saw the small drops of blood on the floor he knew where to go and started to run...

He passed several corners and eventually saw him, his anger rose as he tightened his hands to fists as he stopped running

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch stopped and slowly turned around and stared back at Suzaku coldly...


	6. R  Level

**Code Geass:**** The Realm of God**

**Chapter 0****6: R - Level**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

The next flashback is based on Picture Drama 7

As for the many reviews, thank you for your support!

I know my spelling and grammar isn't the best but it used to be a LOT worse when I started writing (by that meaning all the way back in 2003), I am going to confront my English Teacher tomorrow to see if she can fetch me some good books about literature writing...

Enjoy! After writing the flashback opening I seriously had other ideas for it in mind, but then it wouldn't make sense with the rest of the story so I just put some hinting in it for the time being...

Expect a cross-dressing chapter again in the future that is all I have to say XD whahaha!

* * *

_-__The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Love is from no distance calling, faithful as the rising sun  
Warms the bitter heart and heartache till the east of Eden's gone  
Clouds of fear and misconception, wax and wane as if the moon  
So is in a sense forsaken, till the will of God be known _

As a songbird that is fallen, only to regain the sky,  
from this frozen shadow valley lay my weary head 

_Chapter 06A: He blushed and said cute_

"_... Lelouch don't complain..."_

_Lelouch sighed loudly as he shut the door behind him, he frowned angry as looked over his shoulder towards the three costumes that lay behind him, each of them having their own hand written tag... Milly sure went all out on this one... cross-dressing however she came up with it, it was a stupid idea..._

_Lelouch ignored the costumes and went to the windows to close the curtains, Suzaku and Rivalz knew no shame... but he didn't want anyone to see him putting on something like that..._

_Rivalz was already busy putting on his costume, Suzaku helped him put it on and giggled as he saw the result... it reminded him of small schoolgirls as he looked at them from a distance one arm leaning on the table to rest his chin on as he starred at the heap of clothing with disgust and boredom..._

_Time slowly passed and soon after both of them were wearing their costumes, Suzaku seemed to enjoy it as much as Rivalz... Lelouch couldn't understand why... he sighed again as he rested his eyes for a moment but after several minutes he heard Suzaku call out to him..._

"_Aren't you changing?"_

"_I'm not changing into a stupid costume..."_

"_I bet you would look cute in this one..."_

_By that his eyes snapped open and he looked at Suzaku, he could see a slight blush on his cheeks and felt a similar one spreading over his own, was Suzaku serious about that..._

_Suzaku walked to the heap of clothing and bent forward to pick it up, Lelouch looked into another direction immediately... Suzaku might be wearing a skirt but he had no idea how to behave himself while wearing it, he would have to tell him that to spare him the embarrassment in front of the other student council members..._

"_Rivalz?"_

"_Sorry, I'll tell Milly that we're almost ready..."_

_With that Rivalz waved at the two of them and left the room, shutting the door behind him as Suzaku held up the dress in front of Lelouch_

"_Thanks... Why don't you at leased try it... it would make Nunnally happy... Lelouch?"_

_Suzaku looked at his friend as he saw the sudden change in attitude, Lelouch was looking up at the dress startled and Suzaku noticed that his hand, on which his chin was leaning on a moment ago, was steadily shaking..._

"_Is something wrong?"_

_Lelouch blinked as he realised that Suzaku noticed him and whipped his forehead as he stood up..._

"_It is nothing..."_

"_You were shaking..."_

_Lelouch started undressing, folding up his clothing and putting them on the chair he was just sitting on, he stepped into the dress and pulled it up, never noticing the constant blush on Suzaku's face, Suzaku was standing behind him and helped him with the zipper and as Suzaku did he wondered about Lelouch size... because the dress looked small but it fitted Lelouch perfectly..._

"_You're so skinny..."_

_Lelouch frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror a hand steadily rising as he grabbed for the collar_

"_This dress reminds me of something..."_

_Suzaku looked up over Lelouch's shoulder at his reflection_

"_It reminds me of my mother..."_

_Suzaku noticed the sad look in his eyes but as Lelouch was lost in thought again he picked up the wig Milly left and roughly placed it on Lelouch's head, Lelouch cursed as he tried to wave the hair out of his eyes..._

"_Suzaku!"_

"_Don't get all sad... or I'll tell Milly you cried..."_

"_I did not!"_

* * *

_Chapter06B: R-level_

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch's felt his heart stop as he stood still, his left hand leaned against the metallic wall for support as he slowly turned around and looked back into the eyes of Kururugi Suzaku...

"Suzaku..."

It left his lips as a whisper as he looked at the person standing in front of him, he could basically feel his hatred glowing off him as Suzaku stepped forward into his direction, Lelouch was sick of running... he was sick of everything...

"Were you trying to run from me!"

Suzaku grabbed the collar of his white jacket tightly as he pulled Lelouch towards himself, Lelouch hated to admit it but he was afraid of him... an angry Suzaku wasn't good he knew that and he hated to admit it but Suzaku was stronger than him, a lot stronger... but he didn't look back with fear, no he looked back with the same hate and aggression he was being looked at with...

Suzaku grabbed him by his arm as he pulled Lelouch along, ignoring the painful cries that he made as he tightened his grip around his hand, Lelouch figured that he probably deserved it... no he was certain that he deserved it... Suzaku was entitled for his revenge...

They stopped at a door and as Suzaku entered a code into the machine the door flipped open, he threw Lelouch inside who landed on the ground, knocking several cardboard boxes over in the process and spilling its content over the floor, his eyes widened as he saw several pictures amongst them but wasn't allowed the view when Suzaku turned his face towards his own, he sat on top of him and with one hand pressed painfully against the bleeding wound on his shoulder, the blood covered his thumb and Lelouch cried out in pain as he pressed it further into the wound, Suzaku looked at him in hatred as he yelled at him...

"Why are you here!"

Lelouch didn't answer and as a response Suzaku pressed harder into the wound

"Answer me!"

"I... I don't know..."

Suzaku frowned deeper as he clenched his teeth, releasing the pressure on Lelouch's shoulder for a moment as the youth below him gasped for air...

"Was it you who picked me as your Knight! Is this another one of your sick games!"

"No... Schneizel did..."

Suzaku's eyes widened as he looked at the pain written face of Lelouch vi Britannia, he had not expected things to run this way but he had no choice... he had lost his fate in waiting...

"Why!"

"I don't know..."

The remained silent for a moment and Lelouch fought back the throbbing headache that developed in his head, he grunted painfully as he closed his eyes and Suzaku looked at him strangely as he turned his head to his side... it had happened again... it was the second time that it had appeared today and it hurt...

"_Wait!"_

"_It's no problem... my quarter isn't far from here and you don't look like you're in the condition to go any further..."_

_Before he knew it Cecil had dragged him with her, he frowned slightly as he thought of an excuse but as much as he tried Cecil didn't buy it and instead showed him to her room, he was forced to sit on the couch and watched helplessly as Cecil left the room to get him some food..._

_Lelouch looked around and realised that he would have to leave but first checked on the wound on his shoulder, the blood was seeping through the bandages and left a trail down his arm, he peeled the bandages slightly but they were stuck to his seeping wound_

_He retreated his hand and looked at the blood across his fingertips, his head started to hurt_

"_Much like her I am a guide..."_

"_A vessel of God..."_

"_A vessel of God..."_

"_A vessel of God..."_

_Lelouch shut his eyes tightly as he slammed his head against the cold table in front of him, he rubbed his forehead against it as he felt something strange over take him, he heard a beep developing in his ears that blocked out every other sound in the room and felt strangely faint..._

_He slowly opened his eyes again as these feelings left him and starred blankly towards the chair next to him... he then realised that he had to leave, no matter what... he had to leave... he had to avoid Suzaku... and it was then that he slowly rose to his feet, his strength hadn't returned yet but he had to leave... Suzaku couldn't find him yet..._

* * *

The glass cracked as he stepped on it, Schneizel looked around the room in search of anything but nothing could explain Lelouch's escape... 

A small crew of investigators followed behind him, they carried a sort of receiver, in one hand a small hand held control with a antenna sticking out on top, from it went a wire to a small box with a green reader on it, the line in the middle made waves as it was spread around the room, the men nodded seriously and one of them wrote down every change that the wave made

"Your Highness, there is definitely a small trace... it could be that it already started..."

Schneizel frowned as he felt something vibrate in his pocket, he dug into it and flipped open the cellphone

"What is it... I'm busy..."

"Sire, sensors indicate an increase in R Levels!"

"Nani? Send a team to the area... We can't allow it to evolve!"

"Yes your Highness...

As he tucked the cellphone into his pocket he frowned and cursed his luck...  
Not only was Lelouch gone, this just had to happen now...

* * *

"Such... a strange... feeling..." 

Suzaku's eyes widened in confusion as he looked at Lelouch below him, Lelouch had his head leaned on his right side, the bandages had loosened after Suzaku's aggressive behaviour, the geassed eye shinned dangerously and Suzaku looked at his strangely as he realised that it wasn't glowing this vivid when he questioned the boy...

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch didn't respond, instead he parted his mouth slightly as a moan escaped his lips, his eyes were half open and Suzaku wondered what was happening to him... a faint red glow started to overtake Lelouch as Suzaku slowly panicked and he placed one hand on his cheek to force Lelouch to look upwards in his eyes but was shocked when he saw a similar glow spreading over his other pupil... the geass was spreading out...

"Lelouch!"

Suzaku gently shook the boy but he wouldn't respond and he looked over his shoulder when he heard knocking against his door...

"Private Kururugi Suzaku! We order you to open this door immediately!"

Suzaku looked in panic as he heard mumbles from behind the metal door and in a couple of seconds the door flipped open, before he even realised what was happening he was pulled away from Lelouch and landed against the wall, 4 people entered the room wearing white suits and gas masks, one of them wearing a reader in one hand and an antenna in the other, he eyed the device every now and then as another kneeled next to Lelouch, he was carrying a box of some sort and opened it...

"Lelouch!"

"We're just in time, hurry up!"

He tried to run forward to him but was grabbed by the other two members and dragged back against the wall, the other man walked up to him and pointed the sensor at him, Suzaku eyed him manically

"Is he clear?"

"Yes he is... he is clear"

As Suzaku looked onwards he saw the masked man next to Lelouch take a small tube out of the box, he placed it into a gun like injector and placed it against Lelouch's neck, who grunted in pain as the liquid was released into his system, the red glow disappeared and it was one of the last things that Suzaku saw before the door of his own quarters closed before him...

"Lelouch!"


	7. Lies

**Code Geass:**** The Realm of God**

**Chapter 0****7: Lies**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

**I added a small bonus on the end of the page, something I was thinking about yesterday... I thought it would be fun to share it with you**

**it is based on chapter 06's flashback intro in the top, but then more of an alternative way for it to end, I thought it was cute **

* * *

_-__The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_No matter where you go, everyone's connected_

_Chapter07A: Painting_

"_I don't know how you do it... but you beat me every time..."_

_Lelouch smiles as his older brother Clovis puts the chess pieces back in their wooden box, Lelouch helps him and looks at him, his young face expressing happiness as he feels victory running through his veins once more, Clovis closes the box and brushes his hand though Lelouch's hair, Lelouch protests but Clovis comments_

"_Don't think I give up that easily..."_

_With that the two walked off down the stairs to the garden, Clovis bows in front of Marianne who smiles when Lelouch runs up to her again, he hugs her around the middle and looks at Nunnally who is playing with Marianne's hat, the hat is too big for her to wear and it hangs half over her face as she runs around..._

"_Nunnally be careful... don't run into things! You'll get mama's hat all dirty!"_

_Nunnally ignored her brother and continued running but as her mother agreed with her older brother she returned it and looks at Lelouch with a happy smile_

"_Were you playing chess again, brother?"_

"_We were and he beat me again..."_

_Marianne laughed as she looks at the older Prince who is happy to admit defeat, Nunnally looks at her own brother with pride because she knows chess is a though game to play... she is prowd that Lelouch is able to keep up with the rules and above all is able to beat his older brothers... well most of them... there was one who was capable of beating him and that was Schneizel_

"_Then why don't you give him a price... just this once..."_

"_Like what, he has everything he wants..."_

"_You paint well, Clovis... why not make a painting for him..."_

"_A painting?"_

_With that Lelouch looks at his older brother and smiles_

"_Yes, make a painting! Please?"_

_Clovis laughed slightly as he starts to walk back to the building, he looks over his shoulder as he shouts out towards the two siblings_

"_Don't complain if you have to stand still for a long time!"_

* * *

Chapter07B: Lies

Suzaku placed his hand against the cold glass as he looks into the room behind it, his mind is clouded by the confusion that seems to spread its web even further by every day that passes...

Lelouch was asleep, at leased he guessed...

He sighed as he placed his forehead against the cold glass, he felt helpless... not only that he also felt left out... who wouldn't feel this way in a situation like this...

"Worried?"

Suzaku looks up and frowns slightly as Lloyd walks into the room, the door closes behind him as he stares at the sleeping Lelouch, his smile never left his face and Suzaku wonders what he is doing here...

"So this is Lelouch vi Britannia..."

At the mention of his name Suzaku responds, not only out of anger but also out of curiosity

"How did you-"

"Homeland will announce his identity tomorrow during the peace conference between the Empire and the Black Knights..."

"Peace conference?"

Lloyd nodded and stepped closer to Suzaku, he places one hand on his shoulder as he continues to speak

"You will have a big role to play... but I am certain you are capable... I was meant to give you this..."

With that he raised his hand and when Suzaku opened the palm of his own hand he was given a small metallic box, he frowns as he opens it and looks at the inside with a surprise...

The small case held four small glass tubes, each of them filled with the same blue liquid he had seen before, each top was covered with some plastic and as Suzaku examined it he found out that there was a needle in the middle of the plastic area...

"Why are you giving this me? What is this!?"

"A precaution measure, I can't tell you much... but if Lelouch starts showing the same symptoms as he did before I want you to inject one of those vials into his neck, on his left side..."

"But why?"

"As I said, I am not allowed to tell you that... why are you here anyway?"

Suzaku looked away and finds himself starring at the sleeping Prince once more, a faint blush covering his face...

"I don't know..."

Lloyd leans closer and examines Suzaku who looks back at him strangely...

"Congratulations!"

Suzaku was creeped out by his expression and sudden rise of happiness that Lloyd expressed in his tone, his hands were grasped together as Lloyd held them in his own, Suzaku could only watch in horror as Lloyd mumbled on and he didn't understand a word he was trying to say, eventually his hands were released and Lloyd looked from him to Lelouch and back as he asked

"Why aren't you in there?"

"I'm not allowed... but I do-"

Before Suzaku could finish he felt firm hands against his back as he felt himself being pushed out of the observatory room, he tried to protest but found his opinion useless as Lloyd kept on repeating...

"You have my permission! "

Before he could even think the door locked behind him and he stood next to the sleeping Lelouch...

* * *

She cried... she cried a long time... inside the cave on Kaminejima island Karen Stadtfeld cried her heart out as she cursed the man she once vowed to follow... 

No, her name was not Karen Stadtfeld, she had left that identity behind when she revealed her true self in front of the student council, her name from now on was the one she was given by birth... Kallen Közuki... and Kallen would have her revenge...

She dug her fingers deeper into the watery mud as she spoke, there was no one around to listen all except for herself, the tears were gone, she had no more left after she found out the truth...

"Cruel is it not... To lose everything after giving so much... Zero..."

She balled her hands to fists as she squirted out the watery mud she held between her palms...

"I curse you... Lelouch... you abandoned us... therefore I swear that I will see to your death... do you hear me? You will die!"

She looked upwards towards the ceiling as she laughed, not of joy but out of irony... they had lost the Black Knights were finished... and she would make him pay for it...

* * *

He remembered a hazy feeling spreading over him, as if he was drugged... 

He remembered his name being called as a hand spread over his cheek and as he was forced to look into those brown eyes and he remembered the desperateness that sounded in his voice as he looked at them...

Lelouch stirred as he slowly felt himself wake up, he opened his eyes half as he was confronted by a white ceiling, one strip light spread across the ceiling giving off an unnatural white colour...

He heard someone move and was surprised when he turned his face to his side, Suzaku was looking at him in a strange matter and his memories flooded back to him...

"_Answer__ me!"_

As if he tried to defend himself against him Lelouch jumped up, he looked at him with hate and disgust as he leaned back to the other side of the bed, however the pain in his right arm returned as he moved it and he fell backwards and cried out in pain when he hit the tilled floor, the blanket following after him

"Lelouch!"

When he opened his eyes again he saw the worried expression he hadn't seen in a long time...

"Don't act so stupid... you're still injured!"

Lelouch was speechless as Suzaku helped him up... there was an awkward silence that followed...

They had nothing to say to each other... and as time passed Lelouch found himself the courage to ask a single question...

"Why?"

Suzaku looked up from the floor, Lelouch was not starring at him directly, he knew why...

"I don't know..."

"It seems the answer to most of the questions that we ask, doesn't it?"

With that Lelouch looks at him with a sad expression, he smiles slightly and Suzaku smiles back at him...

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Lelouch looks at him and it is then that Suzaku notices a change...

"Lelouch your eye..."

"Don't worry about it... it has been like that for a while..."

"No... Look at me"

Lelouch turns to Suzaku who places one hand on his cheek and carefully strokes it over his left eye lid, Lelouch says nothing because there isn't much to say about his geass cursed eye... to him it is more of a punishment and a burden given to him for the death of his first love, Euphemia...

But then he realises that Suzaku smiles at him kindly and the sad tint that brought the memory of the blood stained Princess left his mind, especially when Suzaku starts talking again...

"I feared you would have an eye like that for your entire life..."

Lelouch looks at him confused as Suzaku retreats his hands as he wonders what he meant by that...

"What do you mean?"

"It turned back... to the eye I remember... it's gone..."

That made Lelouch heart stop... if his eye was back to normal... could that mean that his geass was gone as well? He didn't want it to be gone... he needed it to kill that man... his efforts would be useless if he didn't have his weapon on his side...

"Are you glad?"

Lelouch says nothing but nods in return, another lie but he doesn't want to raise anymore questions...

"What time is it?"

"I think about 8... We arrive in Japan tomorrow..."

"Japan?"

Something else that Lelouch wasn't ready to face yet... he had no idea how the rebellion stand had ended... but by the guess of it they had probably lost... at leased that was what he thought...  
there were two options, one was that they had lost and that everyone would pay for his mistake...  
not his mistake but a dream that fell down in pieces, like a mirror reflecting what one outcome could be for a country that had known the opposite for years...  
the second option was that the mirror had fallen but that the pieces were being picked up... the dream shattered but it's ideals still held in the hand of someone who was willing to full fill them...  
someone who would still cry over the loss of something precious... he hoped for the last but either way the result would end up in pieces...  
the mirror stood no chance against the ground much like the rebellion stood no chance against the government...  
it thought it did but when the owner dropped it and ran away from his possession it had fallen, that owner was Lelouch and he had abandoned them...

"Aren't you still angry?"

"I am... but I also understand that there is more than my story... I have no choice but to accept it and hope that everything will be explained in due time..."

They starred at each other, what Suzaku meant was that he wanted to know everything... and by that he meant 'everything', but Lelouch couldn't tell him the whole truth... Suzaku already knew so little...

The door behind them opened, Suzaku looked over his shoulder and rose up from his seat to salute who ever came inside and Prince Schneizel nodded as he walked past him but turned when Suzaku tried to leave the room...

"Kururugi, there is no need to leave..."

"... But?"

"You are a Knight... even in the presence of another relative do you have the right to stay, because Lelouch's business is also your own..."

Suzaku closed the door and leaned back against the wall, Lelouch looked at Schneizel like a child that was given his least favourite meal... Suzaku could tell that he wasn't happy to see his brother...

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright... just tired..."

Schneizel smiled kindly as he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Lelouch hair out of his face, he looked at his left eye before Lelouch slapped his hand away...

"What do you want..."

"To warn you... you are not to wander around without supervision... I don't want anything like today to ever happen again until I say otherwise..."

"And who is supposed to check on me... you?"

Schneizel glanced towards Suzaku and answered

"Your Knight will..."

"He isn't my Knight... I never asked for one..."

Suzaku frowned as he realised where this conversation was going, he folded his arms and continues to observe because as a Knight he has no right to mingle in such a conflict... unless he was ordered to...

"He is your Knight whether you want it or not... I didn't come here to have such a childish discussion with you... I thought we had enough of those when you were young..."

Lelouch pouted his lips and avoided eye contact with Schneizel who in return laughed at his reaction... it was strange to see the two... they didn't look much alike but still they acted a bit like siblings... much like Lelouch and Suzaku when they met

"I want you medically examined weekly..."

"Anything else..."

Schneizel frowns at the childish tone in Lelouch's voice and Suzaku is surprised because Lelouch hardly speaks this way to anyone, but himself... but even then ony when he was extremely annoyed by something...

"Father wants to see you..."

But as soon as the childish tone began did it quickly change to astonishment... his arms dropped down on the blanket and his eyes widened in what seemed to Suzaku as fear... but then again Suzaku couldn't agree more... Lelouch's father was a fearful man... and it was him who had taken Nunnally, he was sure of that...

"Wants to see... me?"

"Not just you... Suzaku as well..."

Schneizel glances over his shoulder once more and Suzaku lowers his arms to lean against the wall... surprised that the Emperor wants a word with him as well... and for a moment they share the same feeling... a feeling of fear...

"We arrive in Area 11 tomorrow, I don't want you to go public... understand?"

"Yes... of course..."

With that Schneizel stands up and leaves the room only after saying one more thing...

"Father seems quite pleased with you at the moment... tomorrow you will know your future... rest well..."

As Suzaku looks back at Lelouch he is confused by the expression that lingers over his face... he looks afraid but as Suzaku sits down he notices a smile crossing over his face, he covers his eyes with one hand as Suzaku asks him

"Are you alright?"

"After 8 years... I can't believe he wants to see me after all that time... the bastard..."

"Are you scared of meeting him?"

Lelouch looks at Suzaku, he looks back at him with worry and Suzaku can't blame him...

"A little... it used to be worse... but you'll see how scary he is when you meet him..."

"I already saw him once..."

"When?"

"Back then when..."

It is there that Suzaku stops, Lelouch notices the change in attitude and ponders if he should ask more... but whatever Suzaku knew that he didn't was still very important for him...

"Tell me... if you are my Knight... then be honest with me"

"Then what about you! Everything you have told me so far has been a lie..."

"I had my reasons..."

"Why... why did you kill Euphie!"

Tears streamed down his face as he balled his fists around the white fabric, he looked at the Prince desperate as he felt his heart flow out like a stream whose blockade has just been broken

"I didn't kill her... not on purpose... it was an accident..."

"You lie and lie and lie... why can't you tell me the truth!"

"Because it is the truth..."

"The tell me, was Prince Clovis another accident!"

With that Lelouch remained silent...

"You better tell me everything or I will leave this door and never come back..."

"I can't... not everything..."

"Why!"

"Because it still hurts... because everything was my fault..."

* * *

**Small bonus material based on Chapter 06 R Level's flashback**

"_I bet you would look cute in this one..."_

_By that his eyes snapped open and he looked at Suzaku, he could see a slight blush on his cheeks and felt a similar one spreading over his own, was Suzaku serious about that..._

_Suzaku walked to the heap of clothing and bent forward to pick it up, Lelouch looked into another direction immediately... Suzaku might be wearing a skirt but he had no idea how to behave himself while wearing it, he would have to tell him that to spare him the embarrassment in front of the other student council members..._

"_Rivalz?"_

"_Sorry, I'll tell Milly that we're almost ready..."_

_With that Rivalz waved at the two of them and left the room, shutting the door behind him as Suzaku held up the dress in front of Lelouch_

"_Thanks... Why don't you at leased try it... it would make Nunnally happy... Lelouch?"_

_Suzaku looked at his friend as he saw the sudden change in attitude, Lelouch was looking up at the dress startled and Suzaku noticed that his hand, on which his chin was leaning on a moment ago, was steadily shaking..._

"_Is something wrong?"_

_Lelouch blinked as he realised that Suzaku noticed him and whipped his forehead as he stood up..._

"_It is nothing..."_

"_You were shaking..."_

_Lelouch started undressing, folding up his clothing and putting them on the chair he was just sitting on, he stepped into the dress and pulled it up, never noticing the constant blush on Suzaku's face, Suzaku was standing behind him and helped him with the zipper and as Suzaku did he wondered about Lelouch size... because the dress looked small but it fitted Lelouch perfectly..._

"_You're so skinny..."_

_Lelouch frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror a hand steadily rising as he grabbed for the collar_

"_This dress reminds me of something..."_

_Suzaku looked up over Lelouch's shoulder at his reflection_

"_It reminds me of my mother..."_

_Suzaku noticed the sad look in his eyes but as Lelouch was lost in thought again he picked up the wig Milly left __and places it on Lelouch's head, with the wig in place he grabs his shoulders and turns him around, Lelouch tries to protest but soon founds himself incapable to express any words when Suzaku presses his mouth on his own..._

_The kiss was short but even so it left chills running down Lelouch's spine as he looks at Suzaku, who stares back in amazement..._

"_You kissed me..."_

_And it is then that reality hits Suzaku in the face, at first he seemed fine but as these words and the memory of his actions spread through his mind he finds himself blushing madly as he yells out..._

"_I kissed you!"_

_Lelouch can only look dumb folded as Suzaku puts his hands in his hair and looks embarrassed, Lelouch merely laughs it off as Rivalz returns who looks at them both with a confused expression as he wonders what was going on..._


	8. Blame

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 08: Blame**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

**After uploading I came to the conclusion that I didn't like the content of this chapter, I decided to rewrite some parts and change some events that took place in it, enjoy!**

I confronted my English teacher for improvement, she is helping me out with some things at the moment but she was very impressed with my writing skills, I feel so happy right now

There was one thing I felt very embarrassed about though... she asked me if she could read it once it was finished… I am still thinking about it... because this is still a yaoi like story... so should I let her read it all when it is complete?

Either way enjoy reading once again, sorry about the last few days I was a little sick... but I'm a little better now... I can't stop writing not even when sick... or it will eat me up inside! -Fighting spirit desu!-

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

"_When you cease to exist, then who will you blame?"_

_Chapter08A: Bloodstained_

_The two siblings sat inside the large limousine as they waited to depart... Nunnally swayed her legs back and forth uneasily as she glanced out of the window for the third time in those silent 10 minutes, Lelouch folded his hands as he looked at them, he was deep in thought as he remembered the words that his mother spoke to him the previous day..._

"_You will stay with Euphie and her family for a little while... don't worry..."_

"_Why?"_

_With that the black haired woman had smiled at him warmly, yet she never answered his question... Lelouch was worried... for the past few weeks his mother had been acting strange, she looked over her shoulder to see if she was followed by anyone but there was never anyone there to look at, some called her a madwoman but he wouldn't hear it... there was something wrong, he felt it... and it was probably her reason for being so over protective of him and his sister..._

"_Oni-sama, do you think that mama will wave us goodbye?"_

_Lelouch looked up, his younger sister looked at him with sadness... their mother had not come to say goodbye to them... he tried to see her but he wasn't allowed to... it was all still a haze... _

_They were awoken in the morning by the maids and before they even realised what was happening around them they were put in a vehicle... _

_Nunnally was scared... he could tell by her face... but he was certain they would be alright... he would make sure that nothing happened to her..._

"_I'm sure she will... just hold on Nunnally"_

_He smiled at her and it was the first time he lied to her... she wouldn't show up for them anymore... and after 20 minutes of silence did her patience run out... _

"_Oni-sama... I want to see mama!"_

"_We're not allowed..."_

"_But... just for a little while..."_

_It wasn't because of Nunnally's sadness that he responded... no it was mostly because of the urge to ask his mother what was going on... _

_Lelouch may have been young but he wasn't stupid... one would almost call him as smart as an adult but as he responded he found himself acting like a child again... he smiled at his younger sister and told her_

"_Okay then... but we have to return quickly before the driver goes away... or we'll be in a lot of trouble..."_

_Nunnally smiled and crawled off the high seats towards the door; she opened it and ran out, Lelouch tried to reach for her but she was already gone..._

"_Nunnally!"_

_For as long as he could remember had she been enthusiastic... _

_Nunnally was the kind of girl that would run into things head on and it had given her quite some trouble... every now and then would she run into maids and break valuable objects... however she was still a child... and as Lelouch always tried to tell her to stop being so enthusiastic his mother would tell him not to be so strict... his brothers were the same as he was... however Marianne always tell them the same... _

"_Don't be so harsh on your little sister... she means it well..."_

_However this time Lelouch had a bad feeling and he followed after her quickly..._

_When he entered the great hall he noticed the silence and emptiness... the maids were gone... he wondered why..._

"_Nunnally! Where are you!"_

_He walked on up the steps to see if she was looking around in the rooms..._

_Their mother spend most of her days writing poetry... she did that in her own closure... but sometimes they would be allowed inside... however when he opened the door he found nothing..._

_Several lose papers lay on the wooden floor, the big desk in the middle was nearly empty all beside a quail in a jar of ink and a book... the bookcases looked so dead without their mother around to look through them... she would climb up the staircase, that now stood in the corner, grab a book and then read it up to Lelouch, his younger sister never understood poetry... neither did he but when his mother would read it then it all seemed a little warmer and he liked that feeling..._

"_Mama!"_

_He looked up and closed the door when he heard Nunnally... he ran back towards the great hall with haste and for a moment he felt happy yet sad that his mother tried to leave them without saying a word... he wanted to hug her and yell at her for her actions, he grabbed the railing and wanted to run down when he saw something was off..._

"_Lelouch stop!"_

_Lelouch, who was still holding onto the wooden railing, stopped running and from that moment everything seemed to go in slow motion, his nightmare became reality..._

_His mother looked at him with despair as she ran forward, her hands tightening around the young child that she cared for so much and it was then that the glass broke, the pieces flew through the air as the bullets pierced through everything in their path__ the maids that once stood around her flew through the air as lifeless dolls as they landed on the steps... he remained still... their blood spattered against his cheeks leaving behind a faint trail of red as the drops made their way down his face onto his clothing and as the woman fell forward on the ground, he felt nothing... his mind wouldn't work and his body wouldn't move..._

"_Mama..."_

_His hands started to shake as the voice of his younger sister echoed through the room and even in her silent screams did he not have the courage to move... but as his mind slowly placed the events into order did he regain himself as he screamed out..._

"_Mama!"_

* * *

Chapter 08B: Blame

The next morning they had arrived in Area 11, smoke still stained the cloudless sky as they approached...

With Lancelot as its guard did the small flying vehicle take off towards the government building, Lelouch vi Britannia said nothing during the flight and he wondered about the devastation he had brought up on the country, however he wasn't allowed to look, the vehicle's windows were covered and no light came into the small room where he sat... he slightly frowned as he readjusted his collar... the white fabric that partly covered his chest had started itching... he wasn't used to these clothes anymore... the last time he wore them was when he last spoke to his father... and as much as then did he look up to this conversation... he gulped slightly at the thought of it and let go of the purple gem that held the white draping fabric in place... this time he wasn't alone... Suzaku was with him... Suzaku...

Suzaku on the other hand was less nervous, he flew behind the vehicle inside his mech as they slowly approached their destination, he looked at the destruction that lay and shook his head...

He looked up again as they approached the government building, it still stood even after the damage it was given by the rebellion and he noticed the large crowds in front of the gates...

Their signs covered with sayings about an independent Japan... the gates kept them at bay and the soldiers steadied their weapons behind them, their presence giving the protestors the impression that they shouldn't do anything stupid...

They approached a small landing clearance on one of the roofs, Lancelot landed and was followed by the small aircraft, the back opened and Lelouch vi Britannia was escorted out, Suzaku left Lancelot and followed them quietly, his eyes never left Lelouch's back as they walk through the hallways and it is then that he remembers Lelouch's pure words from the night before and it is then that he realises how he never knew Lelouch even after being his friend and enemy for so many years...

_Lelouch clenched his fists around the sheets that covered him as he felt a sting of regret piercing in his heart... his eyes were shut close as he felt himself drown into the sadness of blame that he had placed up on his own shoulders... Suzaku remains still as he recollects the story, repeating it over and over again in his mind and for once does he admit that he never knew Lelouch... because Lelouch had never told him why Nunnally was blind and handicapped..._

"_If only... if only I told her not to go... if only I was the big brother I was supposed to be... then everything would still be okay..."_

They stop at a door and Suzaku can see his shoulders tremble as the guards turn the doorknobs, the door opens and reveals a large room behind it which was previously used as a conference room when the rebellion broke out, the large table was removed and the windows were closed, the back of a big man was all that was visible as they both walk forward, Lelouch walks in first with Suzaku behind him and Lelouch feels afraid once again as he sees the man standing in the back... he ponders whether or not he should kill him now, but realises that his geass might still haywire, that and the question if he still had his power, Suzaku would notice and so would the guards standing by the door... he would be too much of a suspect if he killed him now...

"So you arrived..."

The man in the back speaks as Lelouch kneels down to the ground, he places his hand before him as he lowers his chin to rest on his chest, Suzaku does the same but stays in his position as Lelouch looks up, his anger is showing in his face as the man he once called father turns around and looks back at him coldly... his face hasn't changed since the last time he saw him and he frowns when he sees his expression

"You have made me proud..."

Lelouch blinks and looks at him with confusion in his eyes, he had expected him to be talked to as a disappointment once again...

"You have proven yourself as my son and therefore I welcome your return, Lelouch vi Britannia..."

"You..."

Lelouch tries to talk and Suzaku looks up a little to see the astonishment across Lelouch's face, however Lelouch isn't allowed to say words... instead his father keeps on talking and ignores him completely

"But there is still something you lack..."

"Lack?"

"You must fight... you will fight..."

"Why?"

His father walks up to him then and without warning nor hesitation slaps him across his face, Lelouch lands on his side and winches painfully as he places his hand on his cheek

"Because I want you to hate me... hate me Lelouch... hate me with all your might..."

Suzaku finally looks at the Emperor and sees the vicious smile on his face... he doesn't understand the meaning behind his words and he can feel his hand tremble when the Emperor looks at him...

"Today... the 17th of October... The Black Knights tried to make a stand... they lost..."

"Kururugi Suzaku..."

The Emperor walks in his direction and Suzaku doesn't move

"However... I, Prince Schneizel vi Britannia have come to realise the fighting spirit of this country..."

"Don't touch him!"

Charles looks at his son as he responds to him...

"He disobeyed direct orders not to intervene with the rebellion... do you take responsibility?"

"I hereby announce that a choice has been made about your future and ours... this country will be rebuild... its name shall be Japan once more..."

"He is my Knight... you can do with me as you please!"

The Emperor gives Suzaku one last glare as he turns around and walks to the back of the room once more...

"Leave..."

"A steward will be named... and hereby Lelouch vi Britannia shall lead you!"

"But..."

"Leave!"

"What have you done with Nunnally! Where is she!"

Lelouch struggles as the guards take a hold of him, Suzaku is guided outside as Lelouch is thrown on the ground, the doors slam shut as he gets up again to reopen them however the door is locked and he yells as he slams his hand against the wood, his eventually gives up and falls down on his knees, Suzaku looks at him and wonders what he should do... he kneels down and places one hand on Lelouch shoulders, Lelouch still trembles and looks at him with sad eyes... however he doesn't accept Suzaku's kindness and stands up roughly before running away...

"Lelouch!"

"Japan will have a government once more... there will be elections... the future will be rebuild and as bright as the morning sun! I hereby declare Area 11 to be named Japan once more!"

* * *

Suzaku finds Lelouch in the bathroom, his jacket and collar removed as he splashes water against his face, Suzaku closes the door behind him quietly as he walks up to the youth... 

"I knew he would be angry..."

Suzaku looks down at the floor as Lelouch wipes the water from his face with a towel, he turns to Suzaku and continues...

"By now the entire country should know my name..."

Suzaku feels uneasy, he has no thought about the current situation because he knows so little...

Lelouch laughs as he hangs the towel back over the radiator, Suzaku wonders what he thinks and asks

"And what do you think..."

"I don't know... do you know why my father was angry with me?"

"I don't... he didn't say anything specific..."

"Because I objected his request... I am to rule over Japan..."

With that he frowned as believes that even after everything Lelouch has gained what he wanted...

"You? I see... so even after the whole Zero business you still won your game isn't it..."

"I will reject it... they can have it... I don't want it..."

Suzaku looks suprised

"You will reject it?"

"I will..."

"Why?"

Lelouch doesn't answer but leaves the room, Suzaku calls out to him as he follows but finds Lelouch standing in front of a maid who gives him an envelope, Lelouch opens it and reads the content, he frowns...

"What is it?"

Lelouch hands him the letter

_Dear Lelouch,_

_I am not sure what happened after the rebellion took over Ashford but I wanted to let you know that I am okay... unlike the rest my family remained in Japan and are willing to participate in rebuilding this country... however before that happens I have to speak to you... but I wasn't allowed by anyone to come and see you..._

_There is a conference the 18th of October at the Ashford school and I hope I can see you there, we can meet in __a private room, it will be hard but I know you can manage to make an appearance no matter how you look like_

_Greetings, Milly Ashford..._

"What does she mean 'no matter how you look like...'"

Lelouch already knew what she meant and he sighs at Suzaku's stupidity...

"I will tell you when we return..."

"Why not now!"

Lelouch sighs as he turns around and he looks at Suzaku

"Tell me Suzaku... do you know how to dance?"

"Dance?"


	9. Waltz like you mean it!

**Code Geass:**** The Realm of God**

**Chapter 0****9: Waltz like you mean it!**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

I am very excited to writing this chapter, is till hate the previous one but I am sure I will feel better once I have finished this one... but first the flashback sequence... this time not about a childhood past but about something that might have been on your mind for a little while if you've seen the ending

* * *

_-__The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

"_I call it wiggle wiggle. We're going to stick with the __waltz__"_

_Chapter09A: The fall of a brilliant mind_

"_Where is Zero!"_

_Nina raised her hands in which she held the fragile control that could activate, her hands shook wildly she looks at the people surrounding her with fear and lust for revenge in her eyes, the Black Knights can only look at her with terror as they realise that she can blow up Tokyo with a mere press of a button_

"_Don't get too close! She is unstable... the slightest push and she will press it!"_

_Lakshata looked surprised when she saw Lloyd walk out towards the rebuild Knightmare, he looked at Nina with a serious eye and Lakshata then realised that the situation must have been more severe than she could comprehend, she looks at Nina once again and thinks about the brilliance that the girl carries, to have build such a weapon... however she was emotionally unstable... her brilliance was like a weapon placed in the wrong hands now..._

"_Nina..."_

"_Stay back! I will press it!"_

_Lloyd looked up to the scared girl whose tears now ran freely down her cheeks_

"_Why did you make it?"_

_She snickered and looked at Lloyd with despair, her breathing was heavy and uneasy but as time passed and she caught her breath as she almost went in another panic attack did she respond_

"_Bring me Zero! I will press it! For Euphemia's revenge!"_

_Lloyd frowned as she looked at her once again, Lakshata couldn't help but be impressed by his calmness as he continued to speak to the girl, with the risk of everything was he trying to calm her down_

"_Would Euphemia have wanted it to be like this?"_

_Nina flinched and tightened her grip around the detonator_

"_What would she want... she wouldn't want more death to be spread over this country... nor would she want you to throw yourself away..."_

_Nina thought for a little while, hr eyes shaking as she starred into Lloyd's serious eyes_

"_What... she would... want... stop it..."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Stop it! The fighting everything!"_

'_Stop it?'_

_Lakshata smiled as she realised Lloyd's plan... he was using Nina for their own gain... it was turning into their key to win this battle... she turns around to face Tamaki who is cursing because of the outcome and orders him_

"_We will retreat... tell all troops to fall back..."_

_She then turns around towards the scared little girl and the Pudding Earl as she yells at them_

"_The Black Knights order their surrender... but on one condition... and that is that you let us go... retreat your own troops and then we will stop the fighting..."_

_After a short silence there is an agreement, Nina who is still not able to believe it looks at her with awe and yells out to her_

"_Do you promise... to stop all this... for Euphemia!"_

_Lakshata nods and responds with a soft smile_

"_For Euphemia's sake..."_

_With that the Knightmare starts to descend to the ground and Lloyd walks up to it, he takes the detonator from Nina's hand and pulls out one of the wires sticking out from the bottom, Nina smiles at him as she falls forward, exhausted from emotional stress and panic_

_Lloyd picks her up and caries her with him away from the blue Knightmare, he looks at Lakshata once more but turns his gaze back to Nina who stirs and reopens her eyes_

"_Did I... do well?"_

_Lloyd puts her down on the ground as she stands, she wobbles a little but holds onto his arm as she wipes the tears from her eyes, but everything ended with a gunshot and Lloyd looks at the little girl in peril as she tightens her grip and falls forward to her knees, her eyes shake and one hand clutches for her chest as a red oozing colours spreads through the fabric of her school uniform..._

"_Such a brilliant mind..."_

"_Lakshata!"_

_Lloyd turns to his former collage who has her gun raised in one hand and her pipe in her other and she smiles at the two_

"_She was far too unstable to life with a mind like that..."_

_And as Cecil tries to chase after her she finds herself shot at by the other Black Knights, she retreats to protect Lloyd and the fallen Nina as Lakshata gets away..._

"_Did... I?"_

_Lloyd tightens the grip around the little girl's hand as he looks at hr with sadness, Nina smiles at him and her face is white, the blood stains the floor as it runs into a puddle around them soaking Lloyd's lab coat_

"_Yes... you did well... Nina..."_

_Nina turns her gaze upwards towards the stars and as her eyes slowly lose their sense of life she gives out a last whisper and they close for ever..._

"_Euphemia..."_

* * *

Chapter 09B: Waltz like you mean it!

With the party coming in the evening Lelouch had a lot of work to do, he was glad that he wasn't being bothered by politics because his older brother Schneizel was taking care of that, he was still forbidden to go public but he couldn't help but figure out a plan to meet up with Milly, he wasn't sure what she would tell him but he knew for sure that it had to be important and as they returned to the hangar of the Avalon he couldn't help but sigh at the thought of his plan... it would be very embarrassing but that wasn't the problem with it... the problem was Suzaku...

He stepped out of the vehicle and walked up to the Knightmare he had grown to hate so much, the hatch opened and Suzaku stepped out, Suzaku smiled at him but noticed that Lelouch wasn't paying any attention to him instead he had walked up to the always busy Pudding Earl

"You know about it, don't you?"

Lloyd laughed as he turned around to Lelouch a vicious smile across his face as he leaned in closer to examine Lelouch completely from head to toe...

"You look about the right size..."

Lelouch frowned

"That isn't what I asked..."

Lloyd turned around and opened grabbed a suitcase hidden beneath his desk, he twirls around with it and pushes it in Lelouch's hands

"Everything you need is in it... congratulations!"

Lelouch sighs at the earl's always strange behaviour and turns to Suzaku who looks at them strangely

"What is that?"

"Precautions for tonight..."

"You're planning on going aren't you! You know you can't leave the ship!"

"You're going with me..."

"What?"

"You didn't expect me to go alone, did you?... We're just going inside to speak with Milly nothing else... it is important"

Suzaku sighs and smiles at his defensive friend softly

"Just this once then... just like we were young..."

"It is slightly different though... you're going to have to learn how to dance..."

Suzaku's smile drops like a brick

"But..."

* * *

A small radio was turned on and a CD placed inside as the sounds of a waltz echoed through the hangar, Lloyd had made sure that no one would be working as they practised... they were just about to start when Suzaku looked at Lelouch nervously, the sweat dripping down his forehead as he looked at the other who seemed calm and content, both didn't wear uniforms this time instead lose clothing meant for days without orders and duties, Lelouch walks up to Suzaku and places one hand on his shoulder and he notices how nervous he is and he sighs 

"I guess we can't start like that just yet... calm down..."

"I'm trying..."

Lelouch laughs slightly as he stands next to Suzaku, their feet pointing into the same direction as he talks

"Just follow me... put your left foot forward in a small step..."

Lelouch placed his own foot forward and Suzaku followed, although his was more nervous than elegant as Lelouch's step...

"Alright... now place your right foot forward and as you set your other foot next to it you turn half a circle..."

"Half a circle?"

Lelouch sighs and mocks Suzaku's stupidity... as always Suzaku has been better at the physical things like sports and endurance however Lelouch always beat him in cleverness... dancing wasn't to be underestimated you had to remember the steps before being able to do them... Suzaku lacked that skill... but instead of yelling at him he calmed his mind and showed him how to step and Suzaku realises that it isn't as hard as it looks and soon follows him and turns his face into the other direction...

"Now put your right foot backwards and as you step backwards with your let foot you turn half a circle again... it's just like the previous one but with the other foot..."

He demonstrated and Suzaku followed and as the steps continue do they move faster, however waltzing is very exhausted and Lelouch stops to take a break, Suzaku continues and he looks at him as he sits on the floor, a sense of relief washes over him, because the impossible is almost reality... but also a sense of happiness as he watches Suzaku move around in circles, he isn't dancing as fast as a waltz should be but he is improving with every step, that is until Lelouch foresees another blunder

"Look out!"

Suzaku snaps his eyes open as the next thing he knows he is laying on the floor, tripped over a wire. Lelouch runs up to him and looks at him strangely as he starts to laugh, Suzaku blushes slightly as he watches from the ground and Lelouch can't stop laughing but eventually helps Suzaku stand up... Suzaku is glad that he helped Lelouch smile again and knows that Lelouch hasn't forgotten how to...

As Suzaku takes his position again he notices that Lelouch is standing in front of him, he wants to stand next to him but Lelouch tells him not to and he gets nervous about the next step...

Lelouch places his left hand on his shoulder and Suzaku tenses up a bit because of the sudden touch, with the other he grabs Suzaku's right hand and raises it, Lelouch waits and looks at Suzaku annoyed as Suzaku becomes too shy to even move

"My hip..."

"Eh?"

"Your hand... put it on my hip..."

Suzaku blushes and Lelouch sighs at his response... he lowers the hand from Suzaku's shoulder and places Suzaku's right hand on his hip

"Why are you blushing?"

Suzaku looks down and Lelouch looks at him for a few seconds but then decides to move on with the lesson because they are running out of time...

"Let's begin... I'll lead first but tonight you will have to start"

"Start?"

"Do you know nothing about dancing? The lead has to step firs before the other can follow, he decides where to go and what to do... however we don't have much choice because this is only the basic of a waltz..."

"Sorry... I'm just a little distracted... I'll pay attention from now on!"

Lelouch frowns as he thinks about the desperateness in Suzaku's excuse and realises his blush hasn't disappeared from his cheeks, he smiles as he realises why Suzaku would be blushing and feels a little awkward to say the least but he doesn't show it... and instead steps forward with his left foot right on top of Suzaku's right

"Ouch..."

"Then move it backwards in time! Pay attention!"

"Sorry..."

* * *

As the evening approaches and the sun starts to set Suzaku finds himself alone once again, he's dressed up in a fancy suit something he surely isn't used to, he sighs as he looks at his watch again noticing that it already nearing 7... 

He walks into the hangar again and spots Lloyd who is pushing a wheeled vehicle, Suzaku can't see what it is because it is covered with a white blanket but as he walks up to Lloyd he remembers it from somewhere yet can't place the item in his memories

"Well well, you're looking like quite the gentleman..."

Suzaku readjusts his white gloves as he looks at Lloyd, he feels a little flattered

"Thank you for borrowing it to me... have you seen Lelouch?"

Lloyd laughs and looks over his shoulder at someone who is sitting behind him, this person is sitting partly in the shadows and Suzaku notices the dress

"Aah, sorry I didn't know you were here with anyone!"

The person sighs and stands up to walk out of the shadows and Suzaku looks strangely as he sees the person's face, her black hair is tucked up in the back with a hairclip and part of her hair that hangs against the sides of her face are strapped back with two other golden hair clips, the one in the back is coloured gold as well and has small ruby gem inserted in the middle, she wears make up around her eyes a faint and red lipstick, the faint red around her eyes make the purple that resides in her pupils stand out, he looks at her a little longer and it takes him a little while but he finally realises who this is...

"Lelouch!?"

Lelouch frowns as he looks at Suzaku's reaction, he blushes slightly as he changes eye contact, it was indeed Lelouch... although any outsider would have a hard time thinking it was him, he wore a red strap dress with a flower ornament fixed upon the right strap, there was a filling at his chest that made it look like he had small breasts and the dress the red part of the dress went till his lower legs from there another layer of black stuck out from under it, this see through layer of clothing went down till his ankles and black heeled shoes

"Don't look at me like that..."

He glanced at Suzaku again and studied his reaction, he knew Suzaku would look at him like that...

Suzaku liked him, he was certain about that now...

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to..."

"To look so feminine?"

"I wanted to say..."

"Beautiful?"

Lloyd butted in and put one hand on Lelouch's shoulder as he looks at him in a lustful way, Lelouch flinches and raises his hands to cover his chest, much like any girl would do for that matter, he blushes and yells at him for interfering

"Don't budge in, pervert!"

Lloyd can only laugh and turns towards the hidden vehicle, he grabs the blanket and pulls it off revealing the motorcycle underneath it

"Rival's!"

"Yes, Rival's old motorcycle..."

Suzaku looks at Lelouch for a second time as Lelouch pulls on the long red gloves that match with the dress

"We will drive there with it and hide it near the back entrance, Milly provided us with a key card so we can get inside and sneak in on the party through the back"

"Are you sure?"

Lelouch frowns and walks past Suzaku, he grabs one of the helmets from the passenger seats and puts it on, he takes the other as well and walks back to Suzaku to place it roughly on his head

"There is no hesitation..."

Suzaku curses under his breath as he adjusts the helmet and smiles at Lelouch

"Yes your highness..."

"My name will be Nadia Forsang for tonight, I'm a duke..."

* * *

The classical music was hear able over the entire Ashford academy grounds as royals hand in hand walked towards the small building that was previously used as a student council clubhouse, nearly everyone were either in their 30's or older and their status was visible by their clothing, the women walked in with fancy dresses and jewellery as the men showed their status by the size of their wallet and taste in women, some weren't even 25 years old while their husband was over 30 

The hall had been rebuild, small tables resided around the building with lanterns to spread out a soft light, servants walked amongst them serving drinks and food anything that would please the dukes, marquees and earls that attended the party, there were whispers about the rebellion here and there but there was nothing that could ruin the atmosphere that clung to the scene

As time passed Suzaku and Lelouch joined them and made their way towards the building, they held hands as Lelouch looked around, he noticed the tight security and Knightmare frames that stood in the distance, ready to dispatch at any order...

The walked onwards and eventually Suzaku stopped to stare at the sight before him, inside people were dancing and a live symphonic band played in the background, Lelouch looked at him and noticed the sparkles in his eyes...

"Don't just stand there... let's sit down..."

He said in a high voice as he pulled Suzaku along to a table, Suzaku helped him sit like a gentleman and sat down before Lelouch before starring at the many people around him, they starred at him strangely and it worried him so he placed his hand against his mouth and whispered to Lelouch

"Why are they all looking?"

"Because you look so young..."

Lelouch sounded like a woman and leans back against the back of his seat as he smiles and continues loudly

"They are just jealous that you are so young, successful and that you have a beautiful woman..."

Suzaku knew that Lelouch was playing his role but he couldn't help but escape a slight blush as he looked at him, he noticed the frown on Lelouch's face but was quickly distracted when a glass was placed on his table, one of the servants filled it with a white wine and did the same for Lelouch who thanked him as he walked off

Suzaku raises his glass and drinks from it, in what he thinks of is enough to pass for etiquette he notices that Lelouch doesn't drink and sees him looking at something with a serious eye

"What do you see?"

Lelouch doesn't respond directly as he thinks, he looks at a man that passes through the crowd with a younger girl of about 14 years old, he knows that man and wonders why he is here

"Xao Sheng Ling..."

"Who?"

"He is part of the government of the Chinese Federation... I wonder what he's doing here..."

"The Chinese Federation?"

Lelouch nods and looks at the girl on his side, Xao is a man who's in his late 20's and wears a long purple robe with over it a long coat made up with golden threads, brown leather and green fabric, the leather is covered with curls from the golden threads and the blue fabric covers a line in the middle and a part of the bottom of the coat and bottom of the sleeves, the robe looks Chinese with a buttoned line from his turtle neck to his shoulder, he looks at the party goers with a smile and shakes their hands as they realise who he is, his eyes are narrow and look completely black and his hair is pulled back in a short ponytail that resides in his neck, the girl however is stranger and catches Lelouch's attention as he studies her, her hair colour is pink and goes up in two ponytails on the side of her head, the clips are like round crowns and her hair falls from them down to the floor, her eyes aren't Chinese because they are normal like his own, their colour is green and she wears a simple white dress that goes till her knees

He looks at her for a while but suddenly breaks eye contact as she stares back at him, Xao turns around and sees her standing still, he puts one hand on her shoulder and asks the girl

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I thought I sensed something..."

Xao smiles as they continue to walk through the crowds

"Did she see you?"

"Not really... but there is something strange about her... lets look for Milly..."

Suzaku rose to his feet and held Lelouch's hand as they walked towards the dance floor, there were couples dancing as a waltz like theme streamed through the small room, Suzaku placed his hand on Lelouch's hip without hesitation this time and they took in a dancing position, Lelouch could still feel Suzaku's nervousness and hoped everything would go well...

"Left foot first..."

Eventually they started without any blunders and they twirled around with the other couples making a circle through the room, several royalties looked at them and whispered as they passed and as time flew by as they danced the music stopped for a little while and they were left out of breath standing still in the middle of the room

"Quite the spectacle... I can't believe that you taught him that in one day... Nadia"

They both looked up and smiled as they realised Milly was standing beside them, she wore a white dress with a hoop petticoat down the bottom, a light green corset was fixed around her hips and she wore a white flower ornament like clip in her hair

She turned around and walked away from the dance floor through the crowd, Suzaku and Lelouch followed as they walked through one of the hallways towards an empty room, Milly closed the door as they had walked and looks at Lelouch with a sinister smile

"I taught you well, Lelouch I hardly recognised you"

She places one hand underneath his chin and tilts his face upwards as she studies it, she smiles strangely and Lelouch blushes slightly at the thought of Milly's perverted mind...

"Very nice..."

She releases him and Suzaku stares at the two strangely before asking something to Milly

"Milly, why are all the dukes and royalties here?"

Milly smiles and sits down on one of the chairs near the table

"My father invited them, he wants to announce my wedding and wants to make contact with possible sponsors"

"Why would he need sponsors?"

"To win the elections!"

"Elections?"

Milly eyes Lelouch and smiles before Lelouch answers to Suzaku

"There will be elections to a gouverment to rule Japan, until that time I am a steward together with Prince Schneizel..."

Suzaku looks at Lelouch with a slight amazement before realising something and he suddenly asks Milly

"Milly? What happened to the others, Shirley everyone..."

"They are still in the main land... after the bomb we were evacuated but I returned earlier..."

"Then I'm glad, I was afraid that something had happened..."

"What bomb?"

"Lelouch, didn't you know? Nina saved everyone... it is because of her that everyone stopped fighting!"

"Nina?"

"She sacrificed herself for all of us, but she didn't survive..."

"Nina died?!"

Suzaku responded with shook as he interrupted the conversation and walked up to Milly

"Who killed her!"

"I don't know, we were already gone when it happened..."

Lelouch frowned as he thought of the possibilities, it had to be someone of the Black Knights, but even now he had heard nothing of them, he heard Tödö's name fall several times tonight but other than that nothing...

"Why did you call us here in secret Milly?"

Milly laughs

"Even now you're straight to the point Lelouch, I wanted to know how you were doing... and what you're planning on doing... everyone knows about you know so you can't hide anymore... how is Nunnally?"

"She was taken... taken by the Emperor..."

Lelouch lowers his hands as he looks at Suzaku with shock, he had been wondering about his younger sibling for a while but never with any certainty of her location, Suzaku knew for sure that the Emperor had Nunnally in his position... but he had never told him...

"Are you sure?"

"I am..."

Lelouch frowns and Milly looks at the two strangely...

"Why did you take Suzaku with you then... I first thought you would come alone... but..."

"Didn't they announce it yet? Suzaku is now my Knight..."

"How cute!"

Much like Lloyd did she now jump up and grasped both their hands as she pulled them closer to each other, she let them go and made a picture frame from her finger and held it out in front of her as she smiled and blushed

"You make such a good couple!"

Lelouch wanted to yell in response but was cut of by Milly again

"So what will you do now?"

"I don't know... I have no interest of returning to my royal duties... but I want to find Nunnally... and for that..."

"You will stay where you are for now until you find her... I understand... if you need me you can just drop by whenever you want you know that right?..."

"I do... but will you be alright?"

"You know me..."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door

"Open the door! Security!"

"Seems like it is time to say goodbye for now... use the window... just get to the woods..."

Milly opened the window as she whispered this towards the two, as Lelouch climbed out first and Suzaku followed she then started to scream as they ran away, the door got broken open and the soldiers ran inside with their weapons ready

"Miss Ashford?"

"They escaped through there! Don't just stand there!"

* * *

They ran through the small forest with soldiers high on their heels, Lelouch cursed loudly as his feet started to hurt from the uncomfortable shoes he was wearing, he had pulled his dress up to run faster but Suzaku was already running out in front of him and he yelled out his name because he didn't wanted to lose him out of his sight 

Suzaku looked over his shoulder and saw that Lelouch was having a hard time running with his shoes and dress, he stopped and waiting for Lelouch

"Are you okay?"

"It is so hard to run with these damned things!"

With that he kicked his shoes off and looked at Suzaku with an angered expression but when a flashlight shone their way did he start to act by instinct and grabbed Suzaku's shoulders and pinned him against one of the trees

"Lelouch...?"

"Be quiet!"

As the voices became louder and the flashlight pointed into their direction did Lelouch press his lips against Suzaku's, it wasn't because he wanted to but because it was the only thing he could think off in such a short time, the strap on his right shoulder slipped off and fell against his arm as he turned around with a blush on his face and looked at the soldiers behind him, Suzaku was stunned and merely gazed out in front of him as he replayed the event over and over again to see if it was even real, Lelouch pinned him against a tree... told him to shut up and had kissed him just then...

"Aah, we're sorry to intrude..."

"No, we're sorry, we should've taken another location..."

"Have you seen any strange people around miss?"

"My name is Nadia Forsang... but I haven't seen anyone strange except yourself..."

Those last words slipped with a sense of ignorance and the soldiers flinched and blushed slightly as they bowed again and continued searching, Lelouch turned to Suzaku who looked at him with a wide red blush over his face, it was dark but Lelouch knew it was there...

"That was close..."

Suzaku gulped as he lowered his hands from Lelouch's shoulders next to himself, Lelouch pulled out the key card again and grabbed Suzaku's hand as he pulled him along through the woods, he hated to admit it but even he was blushing and he wasn't going to show it to Suzaku, not ever...

Suzaku starred at Lelouch as they walked, the butterflies in his stomach weren't gone yet and they remained for the entire run, they came to the back entrance and used the key card to get out, eventually they arrived at the vehicle where Lelouch pulled out the suitcase once again, he opened it and pulled out the regular clothing and started to undress himself, he hated this dress...

Suzaku didn't look, he sat on the sidewalk and starred out towards the ground in front of him as he thought about tonight's events, to be honest he had thought about Lelouch in 'such' a way but he denied it after finding out he was in fact Zero, he sighed and looked over his shoulder at the changing Lelouch who was just putting on his shirt... he turned his gaze back to the ground as he thought about what could happen... he wished it would happen... but it would never ever become reality... it was harsh...

Lelouch on the other hand was having his own dilemma as he dressed up again, it felt so stupid to him... and he regretted his own action but it was for the best... they had to look normal...

But this was anything but normal... he placed one hand on his stomach as he felt the light feeling fluttering through it... he never expected it to feel like this... he looked over his shoulder at the still mocking Suzaku and smiled slightly... he knew about Suzaku and fantasized over the future... it was better not to... the Prince who was thought to be dead was now also gay... what were the chances of that... he sighed as he closes the suitcase and throws one helmet next to Suzaku who looks up towards him and understands that he is ready to return to the Avalon...

* * *

This is a kind of make up for slacking off on my work this week, till tommorow! 


	10. Do you love me?

**Code Geass:**** The Realm of God**

**Chapter 10****: Do you love me?**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

I was drinking and gaming yesterday and spilled Vodka all over my keyboard by accident .

I eventually found out as I was chatting with my team that my spacebar died and I was in utter panic that I wouldn't be able to write today, so at 11:30 PM I hoped down the street in my pyjamas, which already consisted of a t shirt and boxers (while it was below 0 degrees outside), to see if my friend was at home, she opened the door and as she walked started yelling about what idiot would be ringing the doorbell at 11:30 at night, well it was me and I begged her if she had a reserve keyboard, I told her what happened and we laughed for about 20 minutes as her mother gave me a spare keyboard that I could use until I have enough money to buy a new one or if my daddy has time to steal one from work, so now I am using that one... thank God I have a spare one! Or I would've been all depressed today for not being able to get all these Suza/Lulu scenes out of my head to spread it towards you! But now that I look back at it I was glad no one saw me and that my parents weren't home... God would you like to see your daughter run down the street on bare feet at minus 2 while she barely wears any clothes, rofl so a piece of advice if you ever feel tempted to drink alcohol and game when you're home alone beware that there is a high chance that you will spill it over your keyboard (even when you think "No it won't happen to me!" that's what I thought first) and it's no use in trying to remove the spacebar... I ripped mine out afterwards with a knife because I thought I could clean it up from below it so it could work again, Aah the stupid things you do when drunk, I just told my daddy that I was typing a chapter and all the sudden it cracked when I slammed on it, thank God he believed it... of course I hid my liquor...

Now a more important note for readers, I hope not many people will read my authors note rofl, but anyways I added titles to the flashback scenes and normal scenes in the previous chapters and I will keep doing so from now on!

Now for a question that a reviewer asked me about Suzaku's hate, I wanted to keep it a secret for this chapter... because this one is very important for that matter and yes there will be more mushy Suza/Lulu goodness, who do you think I am!

* * *

_-__The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

"_Don't hold to anger, hurt or pain. They steal your energy and keep you from love."_

_Chapter 10A: The moonless sky and __the boy who stares at his ceiling._

_Footsteps echoed through the hallway and were barely hear able in his dark room, his hand hung from the side of his bed and touched the cold tiled floor as Kururugi Suzaku starred at the bunk bed above him, it wasn't being used... _

_His eyes were half open as he starred at the metallic surface above him, one hand slightly rose to his lips as he rubbed it against them and he felt a soft warm feeling spreading in his stomach once more as he remembered their touch..._

_When had he started liking Lelouch...  
he hardly noticed it in the start..._  
_As children they were always together and Suzaku was Lelouch's first friend, it was his first real friend as well... they shared everything...  
but at that time he did not realise how important he was to him until they separated..._

"_I will... destroy Britannia!"_

_Those words still lingered his mind as he remembered the smell of burned corpses, he had not said anything back... if he did then maybe he could've prevented the future..._

_But after that he was gone...  
Japan fell and Area 11 remained and it was then that his mind kept on yearning for the one thing that had made him happy... Lelouch... and it was then that he realised how he had missed him... the years that passed afterwards were rough... the army wasn't an easy place especially if you were from Japan...  
Suzaku still carried the scars he gained from those days but with everyone he gained did he remember himself that he had to be strong because there was someone waiting for him, someone who would make him smile in his dark days and who would hold him when he was cold... but as the years passed did he believe him to be dead..._

_But as fate turned him into the right direction had they met again and Suzaku was glad...  
Lelouch had looked different than he imagined in his dreams but he was alive... and with that his candle of hope started to burn even fiercer as it had turned into a tiny spark over the years and was soon to be turned to smoke and ash... and now it was a candle once more_

_Suzaku was thankful, even more when Euphemia had sent him towards Ashford..._  
_Lelouch was there and he welcomed him with open arms, the scars that they both carried were gone... and for a moment they relived the happiness that they both held and it was then that his love for the boy had begun... but to Suzaku it consisted of one of many doors that could show him to a different path of destiny... he knew of its existence and he knew it partly stood open but all he had done over the years was look at it and never have the courage to actually open its possibilities... he never opened up his real heart because he was afraid... afraid of reject maybe, but more afraid to endanger the one he wanted to protect..._

_He stood at the sidelines as he cheered for him and without realising it he was crying on the inside, but the happiness that Lelouch felt was enough for him..._ _Suzaku wasn't allowed to have more... _

_He sighed and shifted his position on his bed, he pulled the blanket over himself as he turned to the wall, he starred at it before closing his eyes as he continued thinking..._

_And then there was him, Zero... he frowned slightly as he remembered that name..._  
_The man who had held responsible for the death of the one person who was able to show him kindness was in fact the person he longed for, for so long..._

_His view over Lelouch had changed and he had hated him... no he hated Zero, Lelouch was different... he was kinder and Zero was his shadow... if there was even the slightest way in removing the poison whose shape was Zero he would do it... and he had tried to do it back on __Kaminejima Island and Lelouch had tried to do the same to him but the trigger was never pulled...  
__His question was why... Lelouch's hand was shaking when he lowered the gun and he thought that not even Lelouch would know the answer to this question... was it love?_

_When he stood up again to take aim once more something had stopped him from killing...__ there was something odd with the symbols that shone through the cave that night and they reminded him of something he couldn't place... what followed then... the strange ritual that V.V. preformed, the banished Prince who was welcomed in the arms of his most hated relative... and Suzaku then knew that he knows nothing at all..._

_The vessel of God... what did it mean?_  
_Even with all the hate that he bore for Zero he wouldn't hold Lelouch responsible for it... Lelouch was Zero but he wouldn't believe... it was a horrible dilemma... he loved the person and hated the shadow that he carried..._  
_Euphemia loved Lelouch... she trusted Zero... but he had killed her...  
Lelouch said it was an accident but how could he believe that... and now as he thinks back about it he once again comes to the conclusion that he knows absolutely nothing, not about Euphemia, not about Zero and especially nothing about Lelouch..._

_But he would get closer to the truth... he would, but for him to realise it he would have to let go... he wouldn't lose his memories of the Princess because he will do it for her, for her he will fight and for her believes will he serve... and she believes in Lelouch that's why he will follow him... even if he hates his shadow so much...  
Zero is gone now and only Lelouch remains... and because Lelouch is the one he loves will he follow him and protect him from everything that might put his shadowed mask back into place... and if he is too late then he will kill him himself just like Zero had killed Euphemia..._

_He reopens his eyes as he hears the door behind him open, he hears footsteps and the light is turned on and Suzaku thinks to himself_

'_So they finally released him... I'm glad...'_

_He turns around and sits up as he looks into the tired eyes of Lelouch vi Britannia who drops his suitcase and stares back at him with dull eyes as the door closes behind him_

* * *

Chapter 10B: Cellblock 4 - Another ceiling

One guard remained in front of the only occupied cell in the Avalon, little did he know about the person inside it and little did he care, there were no sounds coming from within and the food had been left untouched...

The prisoner who remained inside said nothing and merely lay down on the floor, his hands lying next to him unmoving as he waited for sleep to overtake him as he stared at the surface of the ceiling above him...

He blinked as he felt a slight tingle spreading over his lips and one hand rose up as he rubbed his fingers across his lower lip

Why had he kissed him... but more important why was this urge not leaving his body... he wished Suzaku was here... he longed for his touch... it felt satisfying as well as a reagent to this new illness...

His hand rose from his lips and he stretched it out towards the ceiling above him as if he was trying to grasp the non existing that lay out in front of him

"Why did it feel so strange..."

He whispered to himself as he remembered the feeling that had spread through his body and numbed his mind... he hardly realised that he was being talked to the next morning and eventually he found himself here... caught within a cell for 3 days... today was the second day and much like the day before he caught himself imagining about the one person he hated so much...

But why did his lips feel so different from the previous kisses he had received...  
Shirley's felt like sadness, they felt like the depression she carried for her father's death...  
And C.C.'s, he couldn't think about that witch... she was gone and he wondered what had happened to her... all that had remained was her contract and the wish he still had to perform... her kiss had felt dead, it held nothing except for her hope that he would survive...  
But what held Suzaku's then? Was this what people called love? Was that even possible for someone like him, to fall in love and to be loved... he hated that idea... but he longed for it as well...

He knew Suzaku liked him... it had been certified when they danced but he knew before... The way Suzaku cared about his security was beyond that of an average person... even as children did he care about him more than anyone he had known... not as much as his mother but still Suzaku would take the second place... when he was having it tough with Nunnally then Suzaku would support him and help him out... Suzaku was more of a crutch he leaned on as a child and in the back of his head did he always wonder what had happened to him until they met again that fateful day when his destiny had taken a change towards, what he thought of, was the best...

Not only that, Suzaku had joined his side once more when he came into his class... but at that time did he not realise that the person who was always looking over his shoulder wanted more than just friendship... he realised that Suzaku must have been hurt... it was inevitable and yet he wondered why he had never admitted his feelings... was it to protect himself... or Lelouch... or was he afraid for rejection... either way it didn't matter much now...

He had laughed when he had found out that Suzaku was indeed Lancelot's pilot... the symptoms were there but he had neglected them until the truth shined in his face... he had laughed out of irony because he didn't want to believe it... and slightly the thought of perfectionism washed through his plans, Suzaku... the situation was perfect... but the outcome was a failure... Euphemia had taken him for herself... he had felt a sting jealous to say the least because Suzaku was supposed to be Nunnally's Knight... and then there was the hate between the two... his plans ruined by someone he saw at school everyday... and there was the blood stained Princess who had cursed his existence... he wondered what it would be like if Euphemia was still alive... but he drops that thought because Lelouch hates thinking about possibilities in the past... it will never happen because she is gone and there is nothing he can do about it... all that remains is Suzaku

With all the hate Suzaku felt for him he was surprised that the warmth within his heart still exists... he wondered what had made him change...  
Someday he would have to ask him that, but not now... there were more important things at matter...

Nunnally was taken from him and he had nothing except for him... what was left in this world? He would have to stay where he was and exploit his possibilities... because right now he had no idea on what he should do... his geass was broken... a funny idea, but he knew there was more going on... V.V. he was to blame for it and now he wasn't even sure if his geass was still there... there was a gab in his memories, he wondered why he couldn't remember... but for now he would stand still and observe...  
Suzaku was on top of his list, he deserved it... he deserved to have his feelings accepted because much like Lelouch, Suzaku has nothing left...

His eyes slowly close as his vision blurs, he can feel that he is tired and lowers his hand next to him in the floor... tomorrow night he would be released...

* * *

Chapter 10C: Do you love me?

There was an awkward silence between the two as Lelouch stepped forward into the room, it seemed to happen a lot between them nowadays...

Suzaku stares at him worried just like Lelouch expected him to do, he must have noticed the tiresome eyes... but he feels no need to sleep...

He drops his small suitcase which clatters on the tiled floor before falling on its side, Suzaku stands up quickly as Lelouch falls down on his knees, he holds him within his own hands and frowns as he looks at the door behind him, he couldn't... he couldn't tell him... he would only hate him more than he already did...

Lelouch felt his strength leave as he looked into the brown worrisome eyes of the person he loved so dear... in his mind he laughs at the irony of it as Suzaku dove towards him and held him close, he could feel that Suzaku was trembling and both said nothing until Suzaku took the courage to look at him with yet another fake smile, didn't he know that it was useless now? Lelouch knew... there was no point in hiding it...

"You should sleep..."

"I don't want to..."

Suzaku helped Lelouch stand up and tried to escort him to his bed when Lelouch stopped and remained still, he looked at the floor with a sad look as he said quietly...

"Why do you hide it..."

"What are you talking about?"

Suzaku looks at him strangely as he picks up Lelouch's suitcase and with the last strength that Lelouch has does he step towards Suzaku and presses his own lips against his once more but now with more passion

The suitcase in Suzaku's hand drops as Lelouch places one hand against Suzaku's lower back and with the other he grabs the hand that once held the suitcase, Suzaku flinches and as he gasps by surprise does Lelouch seize the opportunity and slips his own tongue in Suzaku's mouth and only then does he realise that it is real and regains power of his own limps, he kisses back fiercely as he pulls Lelouch closer towards himself but blushes when he feels Lelouch's leg pushing against his own crotch, the two break their mouths apart and Lelouch collapses against his chest as he catches his breath, they both fall down to their knees as Lelouch confesses to Suzaku

"I don't want you... to hide it... It is selfish..."

Suzaku is at loss of words and only responds with a tight embrace as he nuzzles in Lelouch neck before whispering quietly to him

"We can't... You can't..."

"If it is Suzaku... then I will gladly give myself to you... that's why..."

The embrace loosens and Suzaku looks at Lelouch, there are tears in his eyes and he smiles even when he is as tired as he looks, he smiles back at him in happiness and kisses him once more...


	11. 2 fingers and a mouth

**Code Geass:**** The Realm of God**

**Chapter 1****1: 2 fingers and a mouth**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

I got a new keyboard this one's a lot better than my old one!

Anyway, a new mission is going to start, I will introduce a new mech and I introduced 2 new characters in the Waltz chapter, they will play an important role in the future

Also I am going to put another new character in the story, if you've played the Geass DS game you'll know who. This new character is a bonus character in the Geass DS game and has geass like abilities, I thought he was pretty interesting so I am going to use him

* * *

_-__The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_I analyze and I verify and I quantify enough_

_100 percentile no errors no miss_

_I synchronize and I specialize and I classify so much_

_Don't worry 'bout dreaming because I don't sleep --_

_I wish I could at least 30 percent_

_Maybe 50 for pleasure then skip all the rest_

_Chapter 11A: __Cornelia_

_The sun made its way through the glass window, the curtain was half open and the light streaked through it into the room..._

_The person lying in bed looked at it and watched the clouds pass as the door on the other end of the room opened, the Prince walked in and looked at the woman, the bandages on her face and arms had lessened and as the days passed did they slowly disappear out of existence_

_The Princess looked at the Prince in anguish as he sat down on a chair across her bed and raised her hand from the white blanket to whipe away a strain of hair that was hanging in her face, the blonde Prince smiled as he looked at her before they started their conversation_

"_I see you are doing better..."_

"_As are you, Stewart of Area 11, or should I call it Japan now?"_

"_Japan would do fine... it wasn't me who made that choice, you should thank Lelouch for that..."_

"_I don't know what you're planning... frankly I don't care but don't you ever get that child near me! I can't believe you took him back... he tried to kill us!"_

"_Father wants him on our side..."_

"_I can't believe what is going on in his mind..."_

"_He wants to recreate 'it'"_

_Cornelia's eyes widen at the mention of it, she looks at Schneizel with fear in her eyes as she grips the blanket a little tighter_

"_Why!"_

_With that Schneizel laughs at her and stands up again to leave the room, before he leaves he turns to her once more and smiles as he speaks_

"_I hope you will consider going out with me after you're healed, we have a lot to talk about..."_

_As the door closed behind him and Cornelia is left in her hospital room alone does she stare out to the wall with a blank expression as she whispers to herself_

"_Lelouch..."_

* * *

Chapter 11B: 2 fingers and a mouth

"Does it still hurt?"

"No..."

The bandages were loosened and removed as the female doctor inspected the closed wound, a scar remained disguised as a small round spot on his skin where no pigment was coming through and he frowned when the doctor pushed against it before writing down some notes on her board

"And how do you feel?"

"Tired I guess..."

"Not angered, depressed or in any case not yourself?"

"None of those... more happy than anything else..."

He was indeed happier than he was before, especially when he woke up this morning...

_He stirred when he felt himself wake up from his dreams, a dream that he couldn't remember because he was too tired even after sleeping for so long... but he guessed that it was the after effect from sleeping uncomfortably on the floor for 3 days..._

_He noticed his limited moving space when he tried to sit up and felt something warm pressed against his back, he had looked down and saw an arm wrapped around his waist and only then did he feel someone nuzzling further in his neck, he had blushed when he realised who this person was and only then did he realise who was lying against him and smiled as he rose the hand from his waist to his chest as he held it with one hand, the person behind him grunted in his sleep but didn't wake up_

_He looked around the room, his suitcase was still unopened and hadn't moved from its position, the boxes were partly unpacked... several books still lay on the small closet the rest was already packed inside and the clothes were already hung in the closet hidden in the wall_

_He looked at the mechanical device build in the wall and narrowed his eyes to see the clock, it wasn't like he was needing any glasses, he was just too tired to see everything as clear as it was supposed to be but when he saw that it was already nearing 12 did he realise that he had to get out of bed... he had a medical examination to go to and he wasn't allowed to be late..._

_He tried to move but as he did the hand around his chest embraced him tighter and Suzaku nuzzled further in his neck... Lelouch flinched for a moment when he heard him mumble and after a while he whispered to him quietly in a pleading sound_

_"Suzaku... wake up..."_

_Suzaku said nothing so he tried to talk a little louder_

_"Suzaku! Wake up!"_

_But Suzaku only mumbled a little before dozing off again, the hand rose towards his collarbone and Lelouch starred at it as it held onto the hem of his shirt_

_Lelouch sighed as he grabbed the hand and rose it to his mouth, he smiled slightly and wondered about Suzaku's reaction as he put his wise and middle finger in his mouth, he caressed them slightly with his tongue as he sucked on them, Suzaku moved slightly and moaned before his eyes snapped open and like a child who had just woken up from a bad dream did he push himself away from Lelouch_

_Lelouch yelped and fell forward on the ground, he quickly sat up and looked at Suzaku angered who starred back at him with shock, Lelouch starred at the blush that was across his cheeks as Suzaku rose his hand to see the saliva drip down his fingers, he glanced back at Lelouch and frowned_

_"You could've woken me up normally!"_

_Lelouch said nothing and smiled sheepishly as he starred at the bulk that had formed between Suzaku's legs, Suzaku didn't notice at first but when he saw Lelouch's view line he knew and quickly he grabbed the blanket and covered his legs with it, Lelouch could clearly see that he was embarrassed and couldn't help but laugh as he rose up from the ground to make himself ready_

"Happier? But you don't look happy..."

"Should I show everyone what I feel? I think not..."

The Doctor smiled at Lelouch who jumped from the hospital bed on to the ground, he walked over to grab his jacket when the Doctor shook her head

"I'm not ready yet... let me see your eyes..."

Lelouch frowned as he was forced to sit down on the bed once more, the Doctor forced him to look at her as her plastic covered hands spread his eyelids so she could look into them, she starred at his right for a short moment and looked at his left a little longer than he expected her to look

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine... I just need a blood sample and then we're done"

He looked at her as she opened a drawer and pulled out a plastic band and a small device used to tab blood, Britannia's technology was more advanced... the device looked like a small, handheld, flat square, the lower part was made of glass, the top held a trigger and a long needle that stuck out the side

He sat back as the Doctor bound the plastic band around his upper arm before rubbing alcohol on a small spot right above his elbow on his left arm, she poked his arm a couple times before inserting the needle to puncture a vein, she pressed the trigger on the device and instantly Lelouch's blood started to fill the glass like bottom, he looked at the liquid strangely as he half expected it to be purple or different... the Doctor smiled at him before telling him

"You can rest for a couple more hours, you're still very tired aren't you..."

"I am..."

"I will tell Prince Schneizel that you can't attend the meeting today, I told him 3 days in the cells wouldn't allow anyone to stay awake... but I am glad..."

"Glad?"

"I'm glad you took responsibility for Kururugi, he's been through too much... his punishment would've been far worse than this... Aah, we're done!"

She retreated the needle and pressed a small cloth against the bleeding puncture wound in his arm, the put a bandage over it and rolled her chair back so that Lelouch could stand up to put his shirt back on, he smiled at her and waved as he walked out of the room and she yelled at him as he walked out of the room

"Get straight to bed and we'll see each other next week! Same time!"

Lelouch frowned as he walked through the hallway, the guards he passed bowed as he walked onwards but he wasn't going to Suzaku's quarters, he had other things to worry about...

He worried about his geass and wondered if it was still in his system, he wanted to try it out but not against someone he might be able to use in the future...

He stopped walking and looked at the glass room, there were doctors busy doing tests and he smiled as he looked over his shoulder, there was nobody in this hallway and so he waited

Minutes later a man walked out into the hallway, the door closed behind him and he hid his access card in his pocket again as he looked at Lelouch who walks up to him

"What do you want? This area is prohibited..."

Lelouch looked at him with a smile as his left eye started to glow up...

"Give me your access card and forget about giving it away, you probably lost it somewhere..."

He could feel the command giving form but that didn't mean that it went without pain, he blinked after speaking because a small sting ran through his head, one hand rose up to his eye and rubbed it, it wasn't as bad as the previous time he tried to use it but it still hurt...

"I understand... I will assume that I lost my card and I will forget about you..."

He looked at the offered access card and smiled sadistically as he took it in his own hands, he put it in his back pocket as he turned and walked away from the man, when he walked around the corner the man blinked again and looked around him with a surprise, confused that he was still standing still... he continued on his way hastily...

Lelouch leaned against the wall around the corner, with one hand he was rubbing his left eye and with the other he looked at the access card, he had been right... these scientists had access to everything on this ship... he smiled as he turned the card over and looked at the name of the man

"Dwight Schutzald... strange name..."

He looked at the picture for a little while before putting it back into his back pocket, he started walking again because he didn't want anyone to worry... Suzaku would worry, he always worries... but he was glad... because the power he was given was still there and it was healing...

'It improved from the last time I used it... I'm glad that it didn't work on Schneizel... I may need him later on... but I will have to wait till it is completely healed before I do anything... at leased the permanent eye is gone, the trigger is still there...'

* * *

"You seem a lot happier today, Suzaku" 

Suzaku smiled as he climbed out of the cockpit again, Cecil looked at him strangely and wondered why he was being so cheerful all of a sudden

"Suzaku? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"It's about your friend... why didn't you tell us?"

Suzaku looked at Cecil nervously... did she already know... a woman's intuition must have been stronger than he thought...

"Your friend... you didn't tell me you were friends with a Prince..."

Suzaku sighed in relief but Cecil still looked at him strangely, he smiled at her and responded

"You know about his past right? That he was banished"

"I read about it... but they said he was dead..."

"My family took him and his younger sister in when he was brought to Japan, we grew up together"

"You grew up together!"

Cecil slammed her hands down on her control pad as she studied Suzaku strangely, Suzaku flinched and looked at her strangely

"Cecil-san, give him a break!"

Lloyd twirled in between the two and looked at Suzaku with a sheepish smile

"But she is right..."

"Eh?"

"But that is not our business right now! I was meant to give you this, Schneizel-sama wants you prepared for the mission briefing"

"Mission briefing?"

"You didn't think we'd stay here all week did you, I heard there is something important being shipped this way, we have to pick it up from the ocean! Study well!"

Suzaku looked at the file that was given to him, the opened the paper case and looked inside, but Lloyd slammed it closed again before he could see anything

"He doesn't want your friend to see it, the briefing is tomorrow before the mission starts"

Suzaku looked up and saw Lelouch walking into the hangar, he smiled slightly as he bowed to Lloyd and Cecil before running off to his friend

"Suzaku..."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch for a little while, he still had dark circles under his eyes but something seemed different today, but then again he shook it of as unimportant because it could just have been due to their new grown relationship

"You still look tired"

"I'll go to sleep in a little while, I just wanted to see you..."

"Thanks... how was the examination?"

"Okay I guess... they asked me some strange questions and looked at my arm..."

Lelouch left the eye examination out, he didn't want Suzaku to start asking about his geass...  
Suzaku smiled and continued

"I'm glad, I still have some work to do, so I guess I'll see you later"

"That's alright... I'm going to bed..."

"Sleep well"

"Wake me up when you get back"

"Alright..."

With that the two parted and from a distance the two scientists had been looking at their conversation, Lloyd had giggled until Cecil elbowed him in his stomach, Suzaku looked at the two confused when he got back to them

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you were able to find a friend, Suzaku"

Suzaku smiled and replied

"So am I"

* * *

"Why are you sleeping here?" 

Lelouch stopped in front of the door and turned around, Prince Schneizel was standing behind him and looked at him with a serious expression

"I hate sleeping alone in such a big and fancy room..."

"You wouldn't be alone... you'd be in my quarters..."

"I don't want your quarters... I don't want anything that is yours..."

Lelouch frowned as he opened the door he wanted to step forward but a hand on his shoulder stopped him

"Tomorrow we leave to the Pacific, I want to speak to you before the mission starts... you can stay here, I'd prefer it even because I know I can't keep an eye on you... sleep well..."

With that the hand released and the door behind Lelouch closed, he sighed heavily as he leaned against he door with his back and slowly slid down towards the ground


	12. Needs

**Code Geass: The Realm of God **

**Chapter 12: Needs **

**Writer: Asheron Karuma **

**Don't own **

Time for another new chapter, whoo I had such a good plot idea yesterday for the DS game character,  
I'm sure you'll love it but right now he's not going to make an appearance because right now I'm still busy with another situation :P

As for the entire gay thing, Lelouch hates admitting it and will probably not use that word again because of the irony behind it,  
the reason why he used the word is because it is a truth that he didn't want to believe, but he won't use it again because he hates the word

Side note for those wondering: Astraeus is the Greek titan-god of the starts, astronomy and astrology,  
I will give more information about the Knightmare in the next chapter including weapons etc. for some reason I keep on calling them mobile suits instead of Knightmares

I started drawing Astraeus 3 but more on that later, I edited this chapter cause the ending was kind of hasted

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Harsh words were said  
and lies were told instead.  
I didn't ever mean to make you cry.  
But love can make us weak and make us strong,  
and before too very long.  
I was totally in love with you.  
I bathed in you.  
Lost in you, captivated by you.  
Amazed by you, dazed by you.  
Nothing can go wrong.  
Nothing can go wrong. _

_Chapter 12A: Onigiri _

_Suzaku looked at the two from a distant, he readjusted his clothing and sighed as he rubbed his shoulder, it was going to turn into a bruise the next morning... _

_He looked up again at his teacher, Tödo who always seemed so cold and serious towards him was talking with the young woman in a gentle tone... _

_He frowned when she smiled and blushed as she gave him a cloth covered pack... it was probably a home made lunch...  
women were all over him all the time, he wondered why they responded so kindly to him... _

_"What is it?" _

_Suzaku looked up when Tödo sat down next to him, the paper covered pack was settled between them _

_"I don't see why they are being so kind to you..." _

_Tödo looked at the child surprised and laughed as he opened the cloth knot, he lowered the cloth and revealed the onigiri inside _

_"You will understand when you get older, now eat" _

_Suzaku smiled as he took one of the onigiri inside and took a nib from it..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 11B: She swore revenge 

She frowned as she walked through the burned streets that were once used as a battle field, she had stolen a coat from someone to hide her uniform as she walked down the streets towards a viaduct that was half collapsed, she looked around as she climbed through the rubble and jumped down in a puddle as she starred at the large vehicle in front of her that belonged to the Black Knights, she wondered how many were still left as she walks up to the vehicle, it didn't really matter to her because she only came here for one person... one person who could ensure her revenge...

It had all been a game... and in the end he had betrayed them... Lelouch Lamperouge... no his real name was Lelouch vi Britannia and he was a Prince for God's sake...  
not only that right now he was one of the two stewards that ruled this land... a land he swore to give independence and protection... but all that he gave them was more misery...  
more suffering and more bloodshed... he would pay... Kallen swore to herself that he would pay and die by her hands...

She stopped near the door and listened for a moment, when she heard familiar voices and so she opened the door and as she stepped in the heads of those she called comrades for life turned to face her

"Kallen! You survived!"

Several of them stood up and walked towards her, but she looked at them in awe because she didn't have time for this...

"We were afraid when you disappeared... we wondered if you were dead"

"Kallen..."

Her focus went to the pained voice in the back and she stepped forward towards her wounded comrade Ögi and sat down next to him,  
the wound had partly been healed but that didn't mean that Ögi didn't live without pain, she grasped his hand as she looked at him with worry as she studied the bandages around his waist

"What happened, Ögi?"

Ögi merely smiled at her as he responded

"There was a student... she had a bomb..."

"A bomb?"

"We started evacuating... but we were ambushed on our way back... we lost many friends Kallen..."

"I see... that bastard..."

Ögi looked at her as he studied the hate on Kallen's face and continued

"They stopped fighting... they had to or the bomb would go off and kill us all... we ran, Kallen..."

"Is this all that remains?"

"No, Tödö isn't here... he is planning on protecting Kaguya-san and is hiding with her..."

Kallen sighed as she looked over her shoulder again to the remains of their organisation

"Did you find Zero?"

She looked at Ögi again

"He left us Ögi..."

Ögi smiled and leaned back, he watched the ceiling as a tear prickled down his face

"I see, I had wondered about his goals... I guess there were none..."

"He had his goals... and he won... Zero took everything he wanted, he used us Ögi!"

The other hand slammed on the metallic wall as she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and looked at Lakshata,  
she was smoking once again and exhaled a huff of smoke as she walked up, Kallen stood up and released Ögi's hand as she looked at Lakshata with a serious eye

Lakshata ignored her and kept on walking, she walked up the steps in the back of the vehicle and looked over her shoulder before moving out of sight,  
Kallen waited until she was gone and grinded her teeth before walking off to follow the woman, Ögi looked at her with worry... Kallen didn't seem herself...

"Kallen..."

But she didn't respond instead she followed up the stairs with heavy footsteps and stopped at the top,  
Lakshata was leaning back on one of the sofa's there was no one upstairs and Kallen figured that Lakshata wanted them to speak alone...

"Why did you come here?"

Kallen looked at the Indian woman with disgust as she continued smoking, she exhaled another cloud of smoke and leaned forward,  
one hand was put on her knee the other that held her pipe leaned on the couch

"Those men downstairs know... there is no future here... and yet you return... why?"

"Because I was looking for you..."

"Ara? Why is that? So I can fix your broken toy? I'm not interested... the war is over, you've lost..."

"I want to kill him... Zero..."

"Zero? That is quite a task! Zero has been gone ever since we fell!"

"He hasn't... Zero, he... betrayed us... he used us to gain something for himself..."

Lakshata frowned as she looked at the girl, she leaned back again and thought for a moment.  
Kallen spoke those words with absolute hate, her first clenched and sweat dripped down the side of her head as she spoke...  
did she know something the rest did not... it was interesting and as time progressed did she grow more curious... was this another challenge for her, to proof that she was better than any of them? She hoped so...

"Stop your whining!"

Kallen blinked and looked at Lakshata who smiled at her sinisterly

"I will help... I will make you the best... Kallen, I will make you something that will burn the sky!"

Lakshata didn't agree because she was bored or anything like that...  
the reason for her choice was because maybe in a small degree Kallen reminded her of herself when she was younger...

But unlike her did she have no one to support her when she was a child, she would support Kallen... and she would ensure that her wish would be granted... Zero would die...

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12C: Needs

It was early evening when Suzaku returned to his dorm, he entered his access code and the door slipped open.  
The lights were turned off when he walked inside and he looked around before walking in, Lelouch's clothes were discarded on the desk that stood in his room, the suitcase stood opened on the floor and he smiled as he stepped further inside.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge as he looked at the sleeping Prince.  
Suzaku wondered why Lelouch didn't sleep in his own bed, the top bunk was ready made but wasn't used...  
He shook off the question as he lost interest in it, Lelouch was probably too tired to even climb up to his bunk... he didn't mind either, because he slept well last night, better than before even...

"Lelouch?"

The body didn't move and for a moment a déjà vu feeling swept through Suzaku, had he not done the same thing this morning but with the roles turned around?...  
He could feel his cheeks heat up a little at the memory... a warm feeling that moved around him...  
He shook his head as he tried to shake off the perverted thought and looked at Lelouch again... there were so many things he could do right... so many things he could do to get back at him...  
He wanted to... but he still had his doubts... would Lelouch want it as well?

He was shook out of his thoughts when Lelouch turned around, his eyes remained closed as his hand gripped the pillow below his face,  
Suzaku stared at him for a while and enjoyed the peaceful look on the youth's face, it didn't last long because slowly they opened and they looked back at him

"I knew I heard something..."

He whispered and Lelouch remained still, he looks at Suzaku and notices the strange expression on his face... he wondered if anything was wrong...

"What it is?"

"Eh?"

"Your face, it looks funny... what is it?"

Suzaku merely smiled and said that everything was alright, Lelouch couldn't help but agitated by his previous expression, was it doubt?  
His hand rose towards Suzaku's face as he gently put it against his cheek, Suzaku stared at him strangely for a moment but said nothing

"You're having doubts aren't you..."

Suzaku realised that he was caught...  
His eyes closed for a moment as he took a deep breath before starring at Lelouch, his left hand rose up and held the wrist of the hand that touched his face...  
He cherished it... every moment of it...

"I don't want to force you..."

Lelouch frowned

"You're not... everything I do, I do willingly, is that so hard to understand?"

"I guess it is..."

Lelouch looked as Suzaku lowered the hand from his cheek down to the bed itself, why did he resist...  
he wanted this more than anyone... why didn't he... love him? It started to piss him off

"I see... do you remember what you said to me?"

"About what?"

"That we had to be honest with each other, do you remember it?"

"Yes, bu-"

Before Suzaku could answer he was floored, Lelouch had gotten up from his lying position and had thrown himself at him, right now they were both on the ground,  
Lelouch sat on top of Suzaku and looked at him angry as he started to yell at him

"I think you're fooling yourself! Why do you always try and please everyone else before yourself! Why don't you think about yourself for a change! I hate that part of you... thinking that I am only doing this out of courtesy... I am not!"

His hands gripped around the shoulders of the brown haired boy below him,  
Suzaku stared in astonishment as the words rang through his head...

"Why... why do you always think about others... take care of yourself as well, Suzaku... I want you to... do what you want to do... you don't have to wait for me..."

Suzaku's hand rose up to the back of Lelouch head and he pushed him forward, sealing his lips with his own.

The kissed for a moment and Lelouch moaned slightly at the passion he was confronted with,  
a hand snaked around his waist, pulled him closer and before he realised he was lying on his back as their mouths parted, Suzaku was now on top and looked at him with a serious expression

"I think... I think I can do that... make decisions for my own..."

And he smiled at the boy below him as Lelouch responded

"Idiot..."

They kissed again, Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck and somewhere in the back of Lelouch's head did an alarm bell ring when he felt Suzaku's hand touch his bare skin.  
He gasped as the cold hand made its way from his waist to the front and placed itself against his underbelly and in the back of his head a voice yelled out to him to stop, however his body wouldn't listen and nor would he, because deep inside in his heart he wished for it... even if his mind wanted to stop it from happening

Lelouch still had his arms wrapped around Suzaku's neck as he leaned back to see what he was planning, Suzaku stared at him with a lustful expression and for a moment Lelouch thought the worse and looked at the other with a nervous glance...

Suzaku on the other hand enjoyed the reddened face of his comrade but realised that Lelouch wasn't ready to go that far just yet... to be honest he wasn't either... he would go easy on him

"Don't worry... I'll go easy..."

It didn't give him any relief and when Lelouch tried to protest he was being kissed again for s short moment,  
Suzaku broke the contact and focussed more on his neck and licked it as his hand moved down into Lelouch's pants to grasp the already hardened member

"Suza-"

He tried to protect but was being cut off when another overwhelming feeling spread through his body and he gasped for air as his hands tightened around the body above him

He didn't know what Suzaku was doing but it felt good...

Suzaku licked his neck and stopped for a moment to listen to the moans that started to emit from the other's mouth,  
he smiled slightly as he rubbed his finger over the top he could feel the pre come staining his hands but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy the sudden gasp that came out of Lelouch mouth,  
he looked at him for a moment before kissing him again, the drool ran down Lelouch's mouth as they departed and the moans grew more frequent,  
he was getting closer to his climax and eventually Suzaku's hands were stained by the released salvia

Lelouch's gasps grew quiet as he caught his breath and he looked at Suzaku with a lessened blush and smiled as he kissed him again

"I'm glad..."

* * *

Chapter 12D: A mother's gift

The next morning Lelouch found himself in his brother's quarters, they had left Japan to fly to the pacific an hour ago

He looked at the back of the chair as he frowned impatiently, wasn't he allowed to rest more?  
He wondered why he was summoned...

"Why did you want to see me?"

Schneizel turned around in his chair and looked at the standing Lelouch, Lelouch didn't know why he was summoned but by the expression that Schneizel was giving him he thought it had to be serious

Schneizel said nothing and shoved a small paper map towards the Prince, who took it and opened it, his eyes opened in surprise when he saw a picture of a familiar black haired woman in blue piloting attire,  
it was a picture of his mother and he looked at the Knightmare behind her

"Homeland is bringing you a gift..."

He turned the page and looked at the name that was listed above in the page

"Astraeus?"

"Father wants you to pilot it... we are currently on our way to pick it up"

Lelouch frows as he looks at the Knightmare on the pictures before turning to his brother again, why were they leaving to pick it up... if it was being shipped they would just have to wait right?

"Why can't we wait..."

"Chinese forces have been trying to intercept our ships... we can't afford this one to be lost"

"Then what do you expect me to do..."

"Lancelot will assist you, but you will have a different mission... yours is to obtain the Knightmare and bringing it back to the Avalon"

So he was expected to fight... he laughed in he back of his head and wondered what his Father was thinking, he could barely keep up with Suzaku... what use could he be?

"What about skills?"

"The cockpit is different from that of any other Knightmare you've ever seen, your mother used a very unique piloting method and I think it will suit you well, read the report you can come back if you have any questions.  
After you've read it report to Lloyd Asplund, he will inform you about the details"

With that he was dismissed and left the room with the paper map in his hands, he wondered if Suzaku knew that he was supposed to pilot with him...  
he guessed that he didn't because Suzaku would surely object if he found out that Lelouch was to fight...

Yet he wondered about the sudden reason for him to pick up arms, was Britannia going to declare war with the Chinese Federation?


	13. Ocean

**Code Geass:**** The Realm of God**

**Chapter 1****3: Ocean**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Yay time for a new chapter, I will probably rewrite the last couple of chapters, by that meaning that I will not add new material but improve the story telling to my liking

Also today is my birthday! Cheers! And to let you know I will not be updating this Saturday because my living room will be full of guests and in the evening I am going out for diner with my family as a celebration

I finished the head design for Astraeus, I am certain that you'll love it, once everything is done I will put up a link in my bio section on this website, so you can all look and drool at the prettiness!  
It has been so long since I've drawn mecha designs, I'm glad I didn't lose my touch... I have to wait for another day though because my Indian ink pens are empty . and my sister is giving me new ones for my birthday

But anyway I can put a description up for Astraeus, the drawings will come later and I will of course inform you when they are completely done

No flashback today due to the long Astraeus description

* * *

_-__The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

"_When it is darkest, men see the stars."_

Astraeus

Series: Z-00

Height: 4:80 M

Weight: 7140 KG

Weapons:

Slash Harken: Astraeus carries four Slash Harken with thrusters, two are placed on its hips and one is placed in each arm shield

MVS: Maser vibration sword, unlike the Lancelot Astraeus has its blades build in the shields on its lower arms, in normal mode the swords stick out to the back and can quickly be turned to the front where the serve as katars (Indian punch daggers)

MSV Particle Shield: Like Lancelot the Astraeus has its particle shield build in on its lower arms, but it lacks in strength because it was the first ever to be made

Communicator disruptor: The device on the side of the Astraeus's head send out ultra sound vibrations, these are enhanced by the metallic wings that cover them, they disrupt communication and navigation in close combat

Experimental Sakuradite Hadron Cannon: Astraeus features two experimental cannons on its shoulders, these designs were later improved and rebuild for the Gawain unit, the cannons and covered with metallic plates and have a pink gem in the middle, the gem gathers energy from the sun, heats up and causes the Sakuradite mixed fluid the release energy, once it is ready to fire it opens the metallic hatches revealing a metallic surface with holes inside, the holes are filled wit more gems that focus the released energy in small beams that get shot out from the cannon.

This is also the reason why Astraeus was named Titan of the stars, the nuclear rain that it fires looks like a meteor shower and can destroy a large area. The reason why it wasn't mass produced was because the beam wasn't aim able by anyone except for Marianne vi Britannia, because of its danger it was considered a loss and only she was allowed to use the featured mechanism

Back thrusters: Astraeus carries two back thrusters that allow it to fly for a short moment, they can either be used to move around more quickly in battle or can be used to charge an enemy

Astraeus is one of the first custom units build by the Britannia army and used as a prototype for the later build Lancelot, its production was secret and it was hardly used in battle

Astraeus features a new piloting method which uses nerve signals to move it around, for this reason the cockpit hardly carries any controls except for communication, status and weapons.

The cockpit uses a different seating with two handles, the pilot keeps his hands on the handles to get in contact with the Knightmare to move it around, the piloting suit, which is also made custom for this Knightmare carries the same purpose, it improves the connection the pilot has with the Knightmare but it is pilot able without it

The handles can be pulled back or forward to control the thrusters on the back, forward means charge or jump forward and backwards means thrust backwards or jump backwards.

The handle also carries buttons that activate the Sakuradite Hadron cannons, which take a couple of seconds to load before firing, the loading can be done through the nerve link but to fire the cannons you'll have to press the button

The cockpit has no ejection seat, because it was a experimental unit, its location is similar like any Knightmare frame, on its back, however it isn't squared like the other cockpits it is more shaped in the form of an egg, the hatch pulls upwards and then forward leaving a small area to stand on

The Astraeus has improved over the years, since it is a complex model it took several years before it was actually fit for real time battle, by the time it was build Marianne was the pilot, the reason why she was chosen to fight with the Astraeus is unknown till this day, after her death remodelling of the unit began and a core was added that streams a liquid through the machine, the liquid was used to enhance nerve connection with the pilot but remained unused because no one was able to connect with the machine to make it move, what resides inside the core is still unknown and isn't visible from the outside, it merely looks like a black void

The unit itself carries a blue and white colour, the chest, head, arms and legs are blue the shields, cannons and any other weapon purposed device is in white, its 2 eyes are red, Astraeus carries two normal visors and 4 Factspheres in it's head that are retreat able

The piloting costume looks alike to that of Lancelot, however it has a blue and back colouring, there are areas that are covered with a white leather fabric, these are situated below the hands and feet

Astraeus features a similar engine as Lancelot, which was build in the unit before shipping, meaning it also contains a heavy amount of Sakuradite, which is spread out through the liquid that runs through the unit and a Yggdrasil drive

The unit can be equipped with a float system, similar to that of the Lancelot's, however it doesn't carry the possibility of equipping a landspinner high-mobility propulsion system like the Lancelot, this because the Astraeus uses its booster and the high mobility through the nerve connection it carries with the pilot

* * *

Chapter 13A: Briefing

"The mission is simple, but the battle field will not be the same, remember that..."

Suzaku looked at the screen before him and then looked at the crew member surrounding him and wondered what their role would be, he could recognise people from the main control room but turned his attention back to the screen in front of him as the briefing continued

"The ship that carries the package, The Helena, has reported an hour ago that they spotted Chinese fleets coming their way, currently they are making haste to get away from them... the Avalon will decent towards the ship and will retrieve the package..."

"Kururugi Suzaku, it is your task to eliminate any enemy forces that oppose us during the retrieve, it is highly important that the package remains undamaged and that it stays out of enemy hands, do you understand your order?"

He rose up from his seat and responded

"Yes, my lord"

As he sat down and the briefing continued

"The Chinese Federation are expected to use heavy artillery that in the worst case is able to break through our MSV particle shield, Suzaku beware of their weapons for their artillery is far more advanced than our own, the advantage we have is flight but don't get shot down in the ocean..."

"What about the package? What is there so important that the Chinese Federation wants so badly?"

"I am glad you asked it is called Astraeus, a Z-00 series Knightmare that is to board the Avalon... The Chinese have been after it for years and now with the sudden revolution chaos they strike..."

Suzaku frowned and raised his hand to ask a question

"What about the pilot? Who will pilot it?"

"That is classified, we will try and let someone operate it but nothing is certain that it will work, don't expect any back up"

"Why isn't it certain that it will work?"

"That is classified information, now let us continue the briefing!"

* * *

"Why are you here?"

Lelouch turned around as Suzaku walked in the hallway, he zipped the top of his piloting suit as the shoulders extended slightly...

Lelouch was nervous to say the least, he wanted to tell Suzaku the truth... his mind was screaming at him to say it, he was going to fight... he was going to pilot something he had never even seen before in his life... but something stopped him... if Suzaku knew it was him he would be far more worried than now, it would be the best for them both to say nothing...

"Be careful..."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch confused, why wasn't he looking at him with a straight face?

Lelouch was staring at the floor with regret, but Suzaku didn't notice the sad expression

Lelouch looked up again and stepped forward, they were inches away from each other now and Lelouch kissed Suzaku on the lips, a simple kiss it was and he looked at him saddened as he leaned back again

"Don't die..."

Suzaku smiled at him, Lelouch was worried about him... was that why he was so sad?

"I'll be careful, you should know... because we fought each other time and time again, don't worry"

With his hand he caressed Lelouch cheek before giving him a kiss on the cheek

"I will never die in battle... because I know that you'll be waiting"

He continued walking and left the hallway to the hangar, Lelouch sighed and continued inside the room where Suzaku had just walked out of, he opened one of the lockers with a key and stared at the piloting costume inside...

He sighed as he held it out in front of him and stared at the helm that was given to him as well

"Suzaku can't see you during the mission, that's why you will cover you face up... so he can't see"

He threw the costume on the bench and started to undress, seconds later the alarms went off signalling the start of the retrieve mission, he remained still as a voice rang through the speakers and spoke to himself in quiet words

"And now it starts..."

* * *

Chapter 13B: Ocean

"Lancelot Launching!"

The Knightmare launched and was confronted by the chaos from below, Kururugi Suzaku had to adjust and maintain a dodging course as he looked below him towards the ships in the ocean, they looked different from the ships he fought before and their artillery was indeed as heavy as they were told during the briefing, explosions formed themselves through the sky and he flew around them the alarms blaring whenever he was in their course of impact and he dove down towards the ocean

Lancelot gliding over the water surface and prepared his VARIS riffle as he flew backwards to dodge the incoming fire that was being shot his way, the ship he was supposed to protect was further up ahead and as he looked up he could see the Avalon passing by, its lower shields in full function as it returned fire on a slow pace, but in order to fire it had to shut down the shields and they were more important, they leaned on him to get rid of the enemies as they went on to retrieve the Knightmare frame

Suzaku flew up and landed on one of the decks, he readied his gun and pointed towards the tower in the middle, he pulled the trigger and a blast followed that evaporated anything in its path as he flew up again towards the Helena

He was worried when he saw smoke coming from the ship and decided to speed up, however another pair of rockets were fired his way, he glanced at them when he realised the strange look they had and tried to dodge, however the rockets burst open and revealed a claw like device inside that attached itself to his right lower arm, he had dodged the other and wondered what the device was, but when a alarming sound went off in his cockpit he panicked and released the arm which fell down in the water below, moment later a large explosion came out from below and he was forced upwards

"Clawing bombs?!"

He gasped as he flew onwards, he had to protect the ships...

With Lancelot's left arm he grabbed his other gun and returned fire, destroying the incoming fire and one more ship, three ships remained and he looked at the Helena as he circled around it

Back on the Avalon the lift was being lowered as a large iron container was loosened on the deck, Lelouch was one of the people standing on the lift and he jumped down when the lift was close enough, he looked around for a moment to see if Lancelot was in his sight but was forced to duck when a missile drilled in the deck, the container shook after the impact but remained untouched and the lift stopped above the container, the other soldiers that were with him now jumped off and started to attach the hooks on the container, two were attached when another explosion came in collision with the ship and it nearly sailed over, the container slipped to the other side and Lelouch jumped out of the way to avoid being squashed

"...What is Suzaku doing?!"

He yelled through the helm as he looked at the sky, Lancelot flew over and returned fire and Lelouch gasped at the sight because he noticed how Suzaku was having a hard time... he stood back up and looked at the container and noticed the blood against the metal

He cursed under his breath as he ran forward to attach the third cable, there were at leased three cables needed to ensure the lifting, he just needed a little more time...

He ran forward and grabbed the round plate from the lift, he pulled it down and pressed it against the metal of the container before letting it go vacuum, when the third was attached he pressed a button on his communicator

"Three have been attached, lift it!"

In the control room the message was received and the lift had started and Lelouch held on to the container as he was slowly being lifted from the ground, however he looked behind him in fear when he heard another explosion and Lancelot landed roughly on the ship, one of its flying engines was hit and nothing remained of it, the container started to swing in another direction and Lelouch held on to the container with a tight grip

"We have to cut it!'

In the Avalon the alarms were going of when Lancelot crashed on the deck

"The force from the swing will take us all down! Prince Schneizel we have to cut it!"

Schneizel cursed as he slammed his fist down on his seat handle, the situation was worse than he thought.

The Chinese tried to destroy them all including the package, but then again they had their own proper reason for destroying that cursed Knightmare, he stood up and looked at the scene once more before yelling out

"Cut the cables!"

And with the cables were cut, Lelouch looked up when he heard them snap and tightened his hands around the container as it fell down on the deck, the ship was sinking and the container slowly slipped towards the edge of the ship, he quickly pulled out a key card and zipped it thought the handle, a hatch opened and he quickly climbed inside as the container fell down in the water

When Lancelot crash landed on its side on the deck he looked over at the large container and cursed as he got up, the container was swinging above him and he noted to himself that it wasn't looking bright for him, he wondered why the artillery was so heavy, if the Chinese Federation wanted this Knightmare so bad then why were they trying to destroy it?

"Shikusho!"

He pulled the trigger of his gun and fired back at one of the ships, the impact didn't have much effect and he wondered what the reason for that was as well but he was quickly snapped out of his focus when he heard something crash next to him, he looked to his side and saw the container next to him on the deck, he cursed when the deck started to double over and tried to adjust his balance, he looked at the person near the container who was slowly climbing inside the metallic box and wondered why he was being so stupid... he wouldn't survive that!

He cursed again as he jumped and landed on one of the decks that belonged to the enemy ships, he readied his riffle and shot at the control tower before turning his attention to the bubbles in the water, the alarms went off again and he gasped at the sight before him, missiles were being launched towards him and he had nowhere to go... he closed his eyes when he thought that everything was over...

But inside the deep ocean a red light glowed up, first two small dots, then four and then an explosion ripped the water up, a rain of red flames soared through the sky and collided with the missiles in front of Suzaku, it wasn't because of accuracy but because of the large amount of flares that were fired that most missiles were destroyed, several missiles still collided with the deck and Suzaku looked up when he saw the red rain in front of him, he quickly turned around to see what the source was but saw nothing, instead a loud crashing sound was hear able and as he looked forward he noticed the Knightmare standing in front of him with its back turned towards him, Astraeus was standing tall and steady as the hatches of its cannons closed once again, Lelouch gripped the handle tighter as he looked at the two remaining ships with hate in his eyes, he wasn't going to forgive them that easily...


	14. Rain of a thousand flames

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 14: Rain of a thousand flames**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Chapter 14 enjoy!

I wrote this yesterday but I didn't had a flashback part yet, that's why I wrote the first small part this morning

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Under__ the rain of a thousand flames  
We face real pain, falling in vain  
While the dark angel screams for vengeance  
In the dead shadow of falling stars_

_Chapter 14A: __At night the wolf cries_

_The three children crept closer to each other in the dark of night.  
One pulled up the covers and looked through his tired, half open eyes to see if the younger girl was covered up enough so that she wouldn't feel cold during the night.  
He looked over the girl and stared at his brown haired friend who was already in a deep slumber, he smiled as he lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling, at first he looked pleased and delighted but within several seconds did the smile fade and his eyes bore sadness, he gulped a few times in a quiet tone before the tears ran down his face, his rose his arm to cover them and to hide the uncontrolled tears as he turned around and buried himself further in the small cotton pillow that was below him_

_He sobbed quietly, not wanting to wake the other two up... the young Lelouch did so every now and then when they would sleep together in the small storage house they owned... only when the other two were asleep did he cry, cry for the happy memories he had with when he slept in the same bed as his mother and of the times they stayed at Euphemia's palace where they would also sleep in the same bed, much like the situation now..._

_He kept a strong face for his younger sister, because he had to be strong, he had to be a big brother and he had to take care of her now... for that reason would he cry in the shadows for her while all others slept... he would cry for her and himself..._

* * *

Chapter 14B: Rain of a thousand flames

He steadied his position as he looked for any possible attack, Lancelot was useless in a situation as this especially when it couldn't fly...

Lelouch looked at one of the small screens that opened up on his side showing Lancelot that was standing behind him, he smiled slightly at the force that this Knightmare had and tightened his grip around one of the handles

"2 ships left... load time, 20 seconds and counting... this is going to be easy"

Lelouch looked up when an alarm went off and quickly raised one of Astraeus's arms to develop a particle shield, he laughed when the bullets had no effect and looked at the counter once again, his smile growing wickeder when the counter hit zero and he laughed as he pressed the fire button

Instantly the hatches surrounding the two cannons slid back once more and the red dots started glowing up, a second later a rain of falling stars were fired from them and made their way to the two ships, explosions occurred whenever the star rain would hit their target and within seconds there was nothing left of the two ships

Suzaku stared at the Knightmare in terror amazed by the force it had, it reminded him of the Gawain unit and he was glad that he didn't have to fight this Knightmare, he looked up when a screen opened

Text only Astraeus:  
Kururugi, are you alright?

He frowned at the message and wondered why the pilot was sending him a message like that, he opened a com link to the pilot but found out that he was only able to send messages and wasn't able to receive them from the other Knightmare

"Why don't you talk?"

The text in the screen changed

Text only Astraeus:  
I would if I was allowed to, but that comes later. What is your status?

"The wings are damaged, I can't fly. The damage is at a minimum but I hate to admit it I can't really do anything in a situation like this"

Text only Astraeus:  
That's alright, I'll take us back to Avalon. I'm glad I was able to do something in return Suzaku.

He looked at the message for a moment and realisation hit him, his eyes widened as he recognised the way in which the pilot was communicating to him... not because of the text messages but because of the way he would use his words... could this pilot be... Lelouch? He had to know.

"Is it possible... Lelouch?!"

Text only Astraeus – communication link closed

"Lelouch!"

He clenched his teeth and cursed under his breath, it had to be Lelouch... no one else would do something like that...

But he wasn't able to communicate with the pilot anymore, Astraeus turned around and walked up to the Lancelot. Its arms wrapped around the waist connection of the other Knightmare and Suzaku looked at the head, Lelouch did the same and smiled as he activated his boosters to soar upwards towards the Avalon which still resided above them

Inside the control room Prince Schneizel was amazed by the power of Astraeus, he smiled as the two units made their way back into the hangar through the launch bay and he closed his eyes for a moment realising that his father was right after all, Lelouch was the key... or at leased one of the two keys, but he was stronger and better... he stood up from his thrown and walked out of the control room

* * *

Once he was ready he opened his hatch and jumped out of the cockpit, Lloyd and Cecil stared at him strangely when he passed them at great speed as he ran towards the other unit, the hatch was opening and it first moved upwards before heading forward, the pilot stood up still wearing his helm and looked at Suzaku as he ran towards the unit

'It has to be him!"

He thought as he passed the few onlookers and as Lelouch stepped down from the unit on the ground Suzaku launched himself at him and both landed on the ground, Suzaku sat on top of the pilot as he roughly removed his helmet however the helm dropped out of his hands instantly when he recognized the purple eyed youth below him

"It was you! I knew it! Why are you piloting?!"

"Because father has ordered him to do so"

Suzaku looked up and frowned deeper when Prince Schneizel walked through the crowd that had now formed itself around the two pilots, several tried to intervene but were stopped by the Prince

"_You must fight... you will fight..."_

That is what the Emperor had said...

"Kururugi Suzaku, are you going to disobey a direct order from the Emperor?"

Suzaku said nothing and turned his gaze to Lelouch, however he flinched when he saw his eyes.  
Lelouch stared at him with a sad and silent gaze as he shook is head in a no like fashion, was Lelouch going to go through with this? Was he going to fight?

"If you disobey the Emperor then you are not fit to be a Knight either, Kururugi..."

"I won't!"

He loosened the hand around Lelouch's collar and stood up to look at Prince Schneizel properly as he responded in a vast and steady tone

"I am sorry for my response..."

Schneizel smiled

"Good..."

With his hand stretched out he helped Lelouch stand up, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong because Lelouch was looking paler than he did before, he apologized to him for his behaviour with a bow because Lelouch was still of higher standard than him and Lelouch smiled back at him and said that it was alright...

They both looked at the unit for a moment and Prince Schneizel put his hand on Lelouch's shoulder as he asked

"And what did you think?"

Lelouch frowned and raised his hand, Suzaku stared at him as well as Schneizel as Lelouch grips the hand to a fist

"It is strange... it is a lot different from any other Knightmare I have used..."

"Different"

Lelouch looked at Suzaku and smiled at him, Suzaku knew nothing about the unit and he would probably think that it was pilot able like any other Knightmare

"It hardly has any controls, I put my hands on the handles and imagined myself moving... I'm not exactly sure how but it worked..."

Suzaku looked back at the unit and wondered what this Knightmare was made of, it uses no controls and so it had to be something entirely different

"Mother used to pilot it as well"

"Your mother?"

Lelouch nodded and wanted to say more but he was interrupted by his brother

"We will start testing tomorrow if you're up for it, Kururugi you will make a battle report bring it to my desk tomorrow as well"

He quickly saluted and responded

"Yes, my lord"

Lelouch laughed at him as Schneizel walked out, Suzaku looked at him strangely and spoke in an annoyed tone

"Shut up, you never have to do things like that!"

"Would you do it for me?"

"Of course!"

Lelouch laughed again and looked at Suzaku

"I'm glad I was able to do something..."

Suzaku frowned and put a hand on Lelouch shoulder

"I know... but I'd rather not have you on the battlefield... you know how dangerous it can be..."

"I know, but I can't sit back and watch you fight..."

"Suzaku!"

Suzaku looked over his shoulder and saw Cecil run up to him, as he looked at her Lelouch collapsed forward and fell against him, he quickly turned his gaze forward again when he felt him fall against him and quickly wrapped an arm around him as he went down to his knees, he shook the boy but he got no response in return

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch had his eyes closed and sweat dripped down the side of his face, he was unconscious for some reason, Suzaku was right that something was wrong when he saw the paleness on Lelouch's face...

"What's wrong? Lelouch!"

* * *

Chapter 14C: The two snakes drinking tea

"Second Prince, Schneizel el Britannia... it is a pleasure to meet you"

Prince Schneizel smiled back to the chairman that was visible on the large screen in front of him

"Chairman Xao Sheng Ling, my old dear friend"

The Chinese man smiled back and a tense atmosphere was visible between the two, like old rivals drinking tea. They both smiled and remained calm but like snakes they waited, they waited for each other to make a move so that they could strike back with their poison

"That machine, Astraeus... I didn't know they improved it"

The Chinese man asked and Schneizel smiled at his question

"So it was you after all..."

Xao frowned and stared at him with a vicious look, he hated the way his questions were being answered, he hated the Britannian citizens because they lacked respect, especially the royalties...

"Yes it was, now tell me who is your pilot?"

"That is classified information my friend, you know I can't bring that in our conversation"

"Do you have another witch to do your foul work?"

No answer came back and a moment of silent followed Xao Sheng Li sighed and calmed his mind as he looked at the still smiling Prince and with a faint smile told him

"Never mind that, I apologize for my rudeness Prince"

"We are friends not enemies, you can speak as you wish in my presence"

"Now what will we do with that Area 11 of yours... tell me what are your plans for it?"

"It will be given independence after it is rebuild"

"That isn't good for business... you know that right?"

"Ooh I do"

"Then you know what I want right?"

"Good business... as a friend you should understand why"

"Ooh yes I do and that is why you will never have it"

"Ooh I will, you'll see... and I will stop you my friend, I can't allow you to recreate it, I will destroy that Astraeus and the new witch you have, I will make sure that the witch dies by my own hands"

His hate was visible but even with the most sinister look that the snake was giving its prey, the prey remained unmoving like a rock and ignored the protective hissing sounds that were emitted to him, instead he merely smiled back and responded

"I guess that is a challenge... how does your board think about it?"

"They agree, as usual"

"Never change do we..."

"We never do"

"I have nothing else to tell you, I am a busy man"

"I hope to see you on the battlefield"

"So do I, dear friend, so do I... farewell"

"Goodbye"

With that the screen closed and Prince Schneizel leaned forward on his desk, a sigh escaped his lips as he rested his head on his arms, hanging over his desk like a tired man... indeed he was tired but he had no time to sleep, the enemy was moving... and he was soon to be on his doorstep unless he would make his arrival first

Xao Sheng Li, the chairman of the Chinese Federation was a dangerous man that was known for his business like ruling... if something was bad for his country he would execute it... if something was good then he would grasp it in his hands and if he could do both then he would grasp it and crush it between his fingers...

He closed his eyes for a moment as he thought of their conversation, Xao wouldn't stop them... they would win and change this world... even Xao wouldn't be able to stop them in time for they had Astraeus, titan of the stars at their side...

* * *

The Doctor smiled as she looked at the boy on the linen bed, he was resting with a peaceful face and she bend over with one hand to pull the covers further up as she looked at a clipboard that she held in her other hand

She turned around and grabbed her empty coffee cup, prepared to fill it up for another full night of report making for the stupid Prince that made sure she had some kind of income...

She sighed as the door slid open, she was getting paid far too little...  
She stepped forward and noticed someone on the other side of the door, she recognised the youth that was sitting against the wall on the floor

"Are you still here?"

The boy looked up and stared at her for a moment before asking

"How is he doing? Is he alright?!"

The Doctor smiled as she looked down at him

"Your friend collapsed from exhaustion, it happens when you use the nerve system for a first time and not have enough sleep before using it... I told him to get more rest but I guess he didn't listen"

"Then..."

"He will be fine! He just needs a good nights rest and I think you should too"

"I can't leave him..."

"There is another bed inside, you can rest there and not be disturbed... go ahead, I am all done for tonight with the Prince, right now all he needs is sleep nothing more"

Suzaku slowly got up from the ground and smiled at the woman

"Thanks"

With that the door was opened for him and he stepped inside, the room was nearly dark, only a small light above the entrance remained and glowed in a white colour, Suzaku stepped forward and passed the desks at his sides, in the back there was a bed surrounded by metallic covers that were build in the wall, the beds were next to each other with a space in between and he walked forward...

Lelouch was lying still and Suzaku sat down on the side of the bed as he looked at him, he didn't want to disturb him and for this reason decided not to touch him... He sighed as he was relieved from his stress that the situation had brought upon his shoulders, he stood up and stretched before lying down on the other bed... it had truly been stressful, even at this time he was still wearing his piloting suit because when Lelouch collapsed he never left his side, he opened the top zipper of the costume and retrieved the metallic box that he carried inside, he opened it and stared at the blue vials inside... there was no reason for them after all, when Lelouch collapsed his heart skipped a beat in the fear that he would act strange again like before...

_"Such... a strange... feeling..."_

_"If Lelouch starts showing the same symptoms as he did before I want you to inject one of those vials into his neck"_

He sighed again as he placed the metallic box on the small table that stood against the wall between the beds and looked at Lelouch once again, he smiled and slowly closed his eyes as his gaze turned upwards to the ceiling


	15. Home stay

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 15: Home stay**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

**This is a M rated chapter... I am saying this now because it is a little different than the other chapter I wrote before... and by this I have warned you...**

**The M part is at the end enjoy!**

After writing this I came to the conclusion... Suzaku you're such a perverted idiot, but I like you that way ha ha

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_where all the colours are  
ocean  
the silent ocean knows  
your face  
your reality  
haven't been the same lately  
wonder could it be a lack of devotion?  
Seeing in monochrome  
who taught you emotions  
who taught you emotions  
feel  
can you feel  
might be why colours disappear_

_Chapter 15A: __Reach for the sky, Astraeus!_

_There was a sense of familiarity when he climbed into the cockpit, he knew that the container was already sinking in the water and looked up when a large portion came streaming through the hole he had climbed in through..._

_He sat down on the piloting seat and looked at the strange controls that lay before him, no handles... buttons... nothing..._

_Just a large chair with two button covered handles, he sat down on the chair and leaned back as he looked at his foot space, there was an area for him to lay his legs down on so that his feet would touch the orange coloured pads on the bottom, he did so but felt a soft tingle spread through his feet up his legs._

"_Weird..."_

_He placed his hands around one of his legs and pressed against them with a tight grip, it felt as if his legs were asleep and he didn't even feel the touch that his hands were making but as the seconds counted up he slowly regained his senses and he was able to move them again._

_He placed his hands on the orange covered handles, a same sensation spread through his arms but less severe as his legs. He looked around wondering how he could make the machine move._

"_How?"_

_Before he could even ask the question the lights turned themselves on and he looked up at the ceiling, the dark area that surrounded him glowed up and changed colours, from red to blue to a rainbow like print and then slowly showed him his surroundings, the dark iron container that was filling up with water_

_He looked in amazement and smiled at this new invention but soon realised that he didn't know how to move it and so he closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to remember the subject from the report_

"_Become one with it... he who wills the body of the stars..."_

_His eyes snapped open again and without knowing how he moved, he raised one of the arms and placed it against the iron shell and he smiled as in a sole reaction he pushed the handles forward and shot upwards towards the sky, for that was the place he wanted to reach. Out of the dark cool water towards the soaring sky... to protect what he had to and to destroy whoever stood in his way_

_The red rain that he could predict destroyed the iron shell that housed this devil made machinery and he soared upwards out of the water and on to the deck... _

_Astraeus was free..._

* * *

Chapter 15B: Home stay

"Show me your eyes for a moment"

The mumbled voice slowly awoke him from his slumber and Suzaku opened his eyes as he was faced by the wall next to him, the voice was coming from behind him but he was too tired to listen to it...

"Excellent, it seems that the sleep did its work... do you feel anything strange?"

"No... I feel fine"

'Lelouch'

His eyes widened when he recognized the voice and he shot up and looked over his shoulder.  
Due to his sudden reaction he was now faced by two questioning and confused glances from both the doctor and Lelouch who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How long have you been awake?"

The Doctor stood up and leaned over him, a suspicious expression was piercing towards him as he looked back at her in awe but she turned around and smiled at Lelouch again, who was still dumb folded by Suzaku's expression.

"Your Highness, you can leave now to freshen up... I expect you in the hangar in an hour so we can start testing Astraeus"

Lelouch nodded and stood up, he left the room and looked at Suzaku with a vague smile before leaving the room in silence.

Suzaku still looked at the door until one of his eyelids was forced downwards, he yelped when she handled him roughly

* * *

"How does it feel, Lelouch?"

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes and adjusted himself in his seat

"Non different from yesterday..."

"Try and move the right arm"

"...Hai"

He looked at his arm and moved his fingers around the handles, on the outside Astraeus moved its right arm upwards

"Alright, now hold it there for a moment"

In the hangar several scientists kept an eye on the different statuses that Astraeus was giving to them as Lelouch moved the limbs one by one, Lloyd walked in between them with a set of clipboards in his hands, as he passed by he gather them and looked at the results

The team consisted out of a group of 5, all of them keeping an eye on the diagrams and meters that were being screened by the machines, their threads ran together and were inserted in the cockpit

"Mental border is at 134 and stable..."

"Sync level at 78"

Lloyd put the clipboards on his desk and started to read through the papers, Cecil walked up to him and placed a fresh cup of coffee next to them and sipped from another cup as she looked at the Knightmare, Lloyd recognized the admiring glance that she gave it.

"A very unique Knightmare, don't you think?"

Cecil blinked and looked at Lloyd for a moment, for him to say such a thing about a mechanism that he did not work on, that was truly a unique moment, maybe even rarer than the machine that stood before her, she looked back at the Astraeus and smiled.

"Not only unique, antique even... I can't believe that it is still in working order"

"That is because of the pilot... and an excellent pilot we have"

"But why him? There are more suitable pilots that are better than he is"

"Because he has the highest sync rating amongst them... you see this Knightmare won't just let anyone pilot it"

"You speak as if it can sense things for itself... as if it is..."

"Alive? Not really, but the system it carries requires a specific demand to be used... and we are lucky to have found the key"

The tests continued and lasted for another 5 hours, much to Lelouch's annoyance...  
Much like anyone of his age and mentality did he not have the patience for things like this, but much like a Prince did he not show this emotion to anyone beside one person...

He smiled as he thought of him and wondered which would be worse... doing paper work of a battle or this.  
After another session had ended he was allowed to rest, although he felt a lot more lively than he did the previous time he sat inside the machine, the tingling feeling was gone and a sense of recognition remained whenever he touched the coloured patches. He walked down the hallway to the dressing room where he changed out of his piloting suit, he folded it up and placed it back inside the cabinet when he was reminded by something... something he had not forgotten about but what was forced to be thought about in secret, due to the situation he was in right now... Nunnally... he wondered how she was doing... but could only think of the worse as he changed into his Prince like uniform... it wasn't much... a grey pair of jeans and a black turtle neck sweater... he had discarded anything fancy because he hated it... hated his status, the clothes and most of all the parades...

Wouldn't it be nice if everything was the way it should have been? It would be his ultimate wish that no one would grant for him... no, instead he had lost everything...  
He thought of his days at the Ashford Academy with joy but also with sadness and he longed back to that place... even it was abandoned he wanted to go there, he wanted to know what had happened to it and he had made up his plans for the rest of the day while not being sure if he was going alone or with his Knight... it would be best to leave with him because of the situation at hand... his protection was his brother's highest priority, for whatever reason that would be...

And as he thought of his Knight he was surprised to see him ahead of himself when he left the dressing room, Suzaku was heading to Schneizel's office to hand in his report and Lelouch waited outside the door until he was finished and when the doors opened and Suzaku walked out did he look up in surprise when the dark haired youth was leaning against the opposite wall, when his name was being called in a spruced matter did he unfold his arms and smiled at him before they both started to walk

"Lelouch, I didn't know you were finished"

Lelouch sighed and responded with a warm voice

"It took longer than I thought but everything went fine..."

"Aren't you tired?"

"No, I feel fine"

Suzaku stopped walking and Lelouch who stood at his side looked back at him with a puzzled expression, especially when Suzaku held onto his cheeks with both hands and turned his face side ways, an annoyed Lelouch asked him in a quiet and calm tone

"What are you doing?"

"You're not pale, so I guess you're alright"

Lelouch sighed and recalled yesterday's events, the worrisome idiot was looking out for him once again...

"I told you I was fine..."

"That doesn't mean that I don't have to check"

Lelouch smiled at him again and the two started to walk forward down the hallway to the lower deck, once Suzaku saw what they were walking towards did he ponder for a reason and so he finally asked

"Where are we going?"

"I never asked if you wanted to come..."

"You don't ask me anything, I'm your Knight... now tell me why are we at Rival's motorcycle again?"

"Because it's a date"

"Date?!"

"Kidding..."

He pressed one helmet in Suzaku's hands and picked up the brown jacket that lay in the passenger cabinet and put it on, he looked at Suzaku and sighed when he noticed the attire he was wearing...

"Why are you wearing your uniform?"

"Eh?"

"Change... I can't go in public with you looking like this"

Suzaku sighed and turned around as he slowly walked out to change

* * *

Chapter 15C: Puddles of memories

The vehicle stopped and the two made their way towards the building, Lelouch couldn't help but feel saddened by the condition the school was in, the remains of the royalty party were still lying around in the form of used napkins, a plate or glass on the lawn and trash...

The rain had stopped when they had left, leaving behind a trail of puddles that reflected the blue and grey mixed sky and as they walked he noticed the brown leaves across their path...

He wondered if the school would ever be used again... and was saddened by its condition, because it never looked as sad as it was doing now... Suzaku looked at him as they walked but Lelouch didn't look back at him, they walked up the steps and into the hallway, noticing a broken window here and there, covered up with wooden planks... the leaves had made their way inside even but no one was here to clean it up...

No everyone was too busy fighting over the parliament than to care about the things that really mattered, they walked and walked until Lelouch stepped inside one of the classrooms, he stared at the empty seats, half imagining that he was walking in to start his afternoon classes and half expected Shirley or Rival to talk to him like always... but it wouldn't happen again and he looked at the ground defeated until he felt a firm hand around his shoulder...

He wondered if Sayako was still around and ignored the hand that tried to take away his sadness, although he wasn't the only one who felt this way... Suzaku too felt a sting of pain as he walked through the corridors, but he had learned to act with it... because this pain was not unknown to him, he had gotten quite familiar with it ever since the death of his Princess...

They found themselves walking outside towards the small building near the dorms that was once known as Lelouch's home, they stopped walking for a moment and both noticed a light burning in the top floor, Lelouch's eyes widened when he saw it and he sprinted forward, Suzaku remained still for a moment and didn't notice that his friend had run forward and when Lelouch opened the door he heard his name being called...

He looked inside and noticed the broken windows, the glass scattered over the floor... his home was in a more terrible condition than the rest of the building... but he didn't care, he sprinted upstairs...

"Lelouch!"

When Suzaku entered the building he noticed the condition as well and couldn't help but think that someone did this on purpose... that thought agitated him and he wondered where his friend was, he walked to the stairs and called out to him, no response came and so he walked around the place... Lelouch was no where to be seen and he was worried...

He walked down to the living room towards the terrace, it was raining outside but he could make out the person standing outside in the rain...

"Lelouch, what are you doing!"

He took of his coat and ran forward towards the soaked yet still youth and used his jacket as an umbrella which he held above both of them as he looked at Lelouch...

Lelouch was staring at an origami made crane bird, or at leased what remained of it, that he held in his hands... Suzaku noticed the sad expression and then knew why Lelouch was acting the way he did... Nunnally...

"Lelouch..."

"Let's go back..."

The two made their way back to the motorcycle quietly as the rain continued to fall

The two didn't notice the red haired woman standing on the second floor, but kept on walking as she glared at them from a distance... she held a gun in her hands but decided to let them go... there was no honour in killing him like this...

* * *

The door opened in the dark room and the young girl wearing a pink pyjama walked inside, her pink hair touching the floor as she walks forward, she rubs one eye and looks at the bed in front of her with a tired eye before she starts whining in a childish fashion 

"Sheng-sama... let me sleep with you..."

A small light is turned on and Xao Sheng Ling wearing a sleeping robe walks in from another door, he stares at the little girl with a gentle smile

"You have a nice bed... why don't you use it?"

"It's scary on my own..."

Xao walks towards his round bed and pulls the covers up as he lies down underneath to covers, the girl looks at him with a sad expression and he sighs and pulls up the covers on his other side

"Alright then, Z.Z. but just this once..."

"Yay!"

The girl runs forward and dives under the covers next to him, she smiles as she cuddles up to him

"But promise me one thing..."

"What?"

"When you meet Astraeus, have no mercy"

"Am I going to see Astraeus?! Huwhaaaah, is he strong?"

"Very strong, that's why... defeat it"

"I will! I will do everything Sheng-sama asks me to do!"

* * *

Chapter 15D: Fume

Lelouch sighed as the warm water ran down from his face to the tiles below him and he raised his hands to massage his hair with a shampoo, the fume spread over his head and when he stepped back towards the shower the fume ran down his body with a mixture of water, down the draining in the floor

He looked to the small vague glass plate that acted like a door and which separated him from the hallway, Avalon may have a special private shower for anyone high class but he wasn't going to use his brother's room... he wanted to be like everyone... but most of all like Suzaku, if Suzaku used these public shower then so would he, but the lack of privacy still made him frown...

The public shower was used mostly by the privates and personnel, males and females were of course separated, the area consisted of one room, there was an entrance door with on its right side lockers to put in your clothes and other valuables, a bench stood in the middle and then there was a hallway from the point on with on each side small cabins with showers, all the separated them was a tiled wall and a glass made door that only covered the way out partly, you could still see the person's face and legs if you walked passed but the high walls at leased gave out a bit more privacy... Lelouch was in one of the back cabins, he smiled as he thought of Suzaku who was still stuck at explaining himself to Cecil and Lloyd, he couldn't help but feel that they acted more as parents towards him and wondered if they knew each other long...

"Lelouch! Are you in here?"

He looked up and recognised the voice that belonged to the person he was just thinking about...  
He wasn't surprised because both of them were soaked when they came back but he didn't respond because Suzaku should have seen the pile of clothing he had left him on the bench... that idiot...

He continued washing his hair but turned around abruptly when his cabin door was opened, his hands were still in his hair when he looked at the brown haired youth who stood there without any shame at all...

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking a shower..."

Lelouch grabbed the small door and closed it with a loud slam

"Go in your own cabin!"

"Aah!"

"Shut up! It is a public place! Do you know no shame?!"

There was a moment of silence and Lelouch listened to find any hints, once he heard the water of another cabin running he calmed down and stared at the tiles in front of him... Suzaku was naked... why after the intimacy they had did he still feel embarrassed around him? It was stupid...

He could feel his cheeks heating up further as he was reminded of the moment they had shared...

"Perverted idiot..."

"Did you say something?"

"Shut up!"

What came forth out of this embarrassing situation was a silent moment, Lelouch felt too ashamed to say anything because the thought of Suzaku showering was keeping him busied with two choices one was calling him an idiot the other was a longing feeling... but it was a public shower and anyone could walk in at any time... he wasn't going to risk it, it would be too dangerous...

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice his door opening, he yelped when a hand covered his shoulders and turned around as he backed up against the cold tiles

"Why are you so jumpy? I asked you if you had any soap"

"S... soap?!"

Suzaku stared at him Lelouch with a confused expression and noticed the embarrassing look on his face...

"Are you embarrassed?"

"N... no"

Lelouch decided to ignore and look away, but a finger trailing over his chest made him gasp as he turned to the youth in front of him and he stared at him for a moment noticing the broad shoulders covered with water... no he couldn't look more... he was already betrayed by his growing erection and he cursed in his mind at his body's respond...

Suzaku leaned closer and pressed one hand firmly against his chest as he smiled

"Do you want me that bad..."

Lelouch wasn't going to answer and hoped it would make Suzaku go away... but the youth didn't leave instead he pressed closer and trailed his neck with his tongue, Lelouch shuddered at the touch and Suzaku stopped for a moment and looked at him

"I asked if you wanted me"

He then kissed him and forced their tongues to engage in a passionate battle for dominance, of course Lelouch didn't mind and was allowed to give himself to Suzaku because Suzaku was Suzaku...

They separated and Suzaku whipped the trial of drool from Lelouch's mouth, Lelouch knew what that stare meant

"Yes... I... want you..."

It felt awkward to say such a thing... mostly because Lelouch wasn't the kind of person to say such stupid love things... but Suzaku liked it even if it sounded as stupid like it did, the words came from his mouth like a stuttering school girl talking to her crush... Lelouch felt embarrassed about it but felt his cheeks heat up for another reason, because Suzaku leaned in closer and Lelouch could feel Suzaku's erection against him

"Ne? Lelouch, are you a virgin?"

He gasped for a moment at the question and looked at Suzaku...

"I guess you are"

Suzaku laughed but Lelouch found it no laughing matter because it was the hard truth... he wondered if Suzaku was as well but from his experiences he guessed that Suzaku knew a lot more than he did and therefore was most likely not to be a virgin... he wondered if he minded but Suzaku didn't show any from of neglect, he thought about it as Suzaku bit down in his shoulder and moaned slightly at the sudden sting, one hand abused his nipple and Suzaku whispered to him

"Touch me..."

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's right hand and guided him towards his own erection, there he showed him how to use his hand and he moaned slightly at the movements Lelouch was making... Suzaku might think that his partner was a bit of an amateur but Lelouch was still able to surprise him... because it wasn't the first time and he knew what felt good and what even better...

He ran his thumb over the tip and sinisterly smiled at the hiss that escaped the other's lips but was soon confronted by a moan of his own when Suzaku decided to get back at him and as time passed they kissed and teased each other, Lelouch still against the tiled wall and Suzaku leaning against him, there was a sudden gasp when Suzaku came and Lelouch's hand was stained, it felt strange to him but he wasn't occupied with thinking because the overwhelming feelings that spread through his body were tainting his ability to think clear and he soon joined the panting youth as both their hands became stained by the semen that their bodies released

They stared at each other as they both caught their breaths, Suzaku raised his hand and gently licked one of his fingers and Lelouch looked at him as he did so

"You taste sweet..."

"Sweet?"

"Uhn..."

Suzaku pressed his lips against Lelouch's again, it tasted different than before because of the mix of fluids in his mouth and they shared it... though it was unwillingly at first but Lelouch found the taste strange and not sweet at all... Suzaku truly was an idiot...

"Ooy, is someone there?"

There was a sudden gasp and Suzaku's other hand, which was not stained, covered Lelouch's mouth who tried to curse and bite...

"Aah, yes!"

"Use the lockers next time!"

Footsteps were heard down the hallway and the glass door closed behind the person that had entered the room, Lelouch couldn't help but feel more embarrassed than he already was... how long had this person been inside?!

He looked at Suzaku who gestured a silence towards him as he removed the hand covering his mouth, when the other shower ran he whispered to him

"I'll leave now, I'll gesture if it's clear otherwise, you'll have to wait and come later... okay?"

Lelouch nodded and Suzaku cleaned up with the still running hose before turning off the water and stepping out in the hallway, he walked to his cabin, glad that the other person had not walked in it and fetched his towel, with the cloth wrapped around his waist he walked down the hallway and looked at the person as he passed by...

He was showering with his back turned towards the door and was washing his hair, Suzaku turned around and gestured Lelouch to follow, who was looking over the door at his friend and soon followed him in a sneaking manor with a towel wrapped around his waist as well...

Later that evening the two found them selves in bed and for the first time the top bunk was being used, Lelouch's arm hung limply at the side and Suzaku stared at it strangely before asking

"Ne? Lelouch, why are you sleeping there?"

"Because I want to get some rest!"

He had snapped back at him and Suzaku smiled and reached for the hand, he licked the fingers and immediately the hand rose up to the top bunk

"Stop licking, cat acting idiot! I'm trying to sleep!"

Suzaku couldn't help but laugh at his response

_the place we call our soul  
ocean  
the cyber ocean sees  
your dreams  
your totality  
nothing stays the same_  
_someday  
I hope you will make more lasting connections  
feeling in monochrome  
who taught you emotions  
who taught you emotions  
see  
can you see  
colours that the ocean offers  
be  
can you be  
something more than black white and grey  
being in monochrome  
who taught you emotions  
who taught you emotions _


	16. Zero to midnight

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 16: Zero to midnight**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

The lyrics are the translation of the song Callin' from the Code Geass soundtrack

And something big is going down in the future, mew

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_So I'll shout for nothing but love, because no one is alone  
I mustn't turn my back on calling out each and every name_

_It's not too late to grip our hands together  
We don't need a tomorrow that we struggle for and in which we hurt each other_

_So that the sun will smile in this narrowed sky  
Let's try removing the clouds, one person at a time_

_The confusion that was born in the very midst of conflict; the absurdity seizes me, but…_

_So I'll shout for nothing but love, because no one is alone  
I mustn't turn my back on calling out each and every name_

_Like how the little droplets become an ocean before long  
I'm sure that our thoughts, too, should be able to become one_

_Please don't be afraid to imagine; I repeatedly understand and misunderstand, but…_

_So I'll dash through nothing but the "present", ahead of living my dreams  
The tender future is spreading its hands and waiting for your smile_

_That's right, no one is alone; if we call out each other's name  
Then it'll surely shine in the colors of the rainbow, right? The bridge that connects our hearts  
So I'll dash through nothing but the "present", ahead of living my dreams  
The tender future is spreading its hands and waiting for your smile_

_Chapter 16A: Curing Extasy_

_Why was he enjoying this?  
It was the question that remaine don his mind as he still stared at the metallic ceiling above him as he placed one arm to rest on his forehead..._

_The person below him was already asleep yet he found himself too occupied with thoughts and questions he had no answer to..._

_Was it because he needed it? He trailed his neck towards the places where he was kissed and trailed to the bite mark on his shoulder and scratched it as he yawned again..._

_It was turning into something dangerous... partly like a drug but also a medicine for the pain he tried to erasse, he wondered if Suzaku felt the same... was he trying to hide his scars and wounds as well?_

_He turned around and placed one hand against the cold metal, his geassed eye started to glow up and the red light reflected faintly in the shinning metal wall... it was almost healed, he felt it... he wasn't sure if he would be able to use it like he did before... but if he had to he would take the opportunity_

* * *

Chapter 16B: Zero to midnight

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know... if Zero was still here..."

"Zero will never come back! He left us that traitor!"

"Ögi, what do you think we should do?"

"The peace conference is meeting again tommorow... should we go?"

"No, Toudou is taking Kaguya there himself... we shouldn't get involved it is too dangerous!"

"Ögi, what do you think we should do?"

"_He had his goals... and he won... Zero took everything he wanted, he used us Ögi!"_

He tightened the grip around the blankets that covered his legs, his wounds were now completely healed but even with the ability to make decisions Ögi felt lost... what path should they take, everyone had different idea and one thing was certain, the outcome couldn't be in their advantage...

He also wondered about Kallen, the lost Kallen who had her eyes set out to revenge... he hadn't seen her in days and worried about her...  
She had changed, she hardly kept contact with anyone unless she needed something and visa versa did they not communicate with her because they were not able to call her anymore...  
He wondered what she was going to do with her life

Unknowing to the ones inside the trailer did someone jump down the rubble and made his way to their secret hide out, with heavy footsteps he walked forward and the female guard whom was standing outside the door pointed her weapon in his direction, but quickly lowered it when she realised who the person was...

Inside the chattering and discussion continued, the main question remained what the purpose of the Black Knights would be, now that they weren't needed anymore...

As the group continued the door opened and the female guard walked inside, her expression was blank as she starred at the group

"Maya, you're supposed to be on guard!"

When the footsteps entered the large trailer their heads turned towards this unknown intruder and their jaws dropped

He flung his cape back and looked at the group in front of him, the familiar mask made them flinch in fear and he was pleased at their response

"Zero?!"

"You bastard! How dare you show your face here!"

Tamaki stepped forward and immediately went on the offence, grabbing Zero's scarf collar he pushed him back against the wall as he glared at him

There was confusion in the room as they stared at Zero... they wondered why their leader had come back to them and asked themselves why he had left them in the first place

Zero didn't say anything but raised his hand and placed it on the still fabric gripping fists, Tamaki looked at him confused and it was then that Zero finally spoke

"You have a nice attitude... I like someone like that"

They looked confused and Tamaki released his grip as he backed away, Ögi stayed on guard because Zero's voice... Zero's voice didn't belong to the Zero they knew... whoever this person was he wasn't Zero...

"Who are you?"

Zero laughed in a sly tone as he looked at the previous leader in the back

"You have good ears"

"You're not Zero, who are you?"

This question wasn't asked in the same fashion as the previous one, instead it was colder...  
Ögi still cared about the organisation with his heart, if someone was going against them then he would do anything in his path to protect them because they were his everything, his family and friends

There was a moment of silence and several Black Knights even took out their weapons and pointed it towards the unknown stranger that carried the familiar appearance, but like the saying goes... Zero could just be a wolf in sheep clothing

One hand rose up to his mask and the clips on the back inverted, allowing it to be removed.  
The mask was slowly pulled over his face and the group gasped at the person underneath it, he opened his eyes and looked at them as his pupils revealed the familiar pink taint it contained

"I am your leader... do whatever I command you to do without hesitation"

* * *

The Tokyo peace conference, that is what they called it in the news...  
Kallen was not impressed and pressed through the crowd towards the walls that surrounded the building, she had been there before when she found out that Suzaku was the pilot of the Lancelot Knightmare... 

The cars sped through the small clearing that was made in between the cheering crowds, people had made signs to express their support to the new gouverment plans and cheered at every vehicle that came by, the vehicles stopped in front of a barrier and the guards checked out every vehicle that passed through

Lelouch resided in one of the vehicles, Suzaku sitting across him and stared at the strange expression on Lelouch's face

Lelouch was concentrating in his own way, his hands and legs folded and his eyes closed as he prepared himself for his first meeting... he didn't expect much of it because they would probably consider him different compared to his brothers and sister... because he was banished his status with the royals was low and they looked at him with disgust and betrayal...

He opened his eyes, looked in front of him at Suzaku and smiled. Suzaku smiled back of course but he wouldn't understand his nervousness or coldness in a situation as this...

The vehicle stopped for a moment and then continued driving, passing through the barriers and onto the guarded road that led towards the prison... Lelouch didn't question their reason for using this place, because he as well agreed that it was the best guarded area next to the gouverment building... but the meetings weren't held there anymore because the repairs that it demanded lowered its safety standard and thereby were rejected by the people that came to the event

They stopped and Suzaku was the first to emerge out of the vehicle on the other side, he made his way to Lelouch's side and opened the door, The Prince stepped out on the red carpet and looked at the door in front of him

The white cape that hung loosely around his arms waved in the wind as he stepped forward, the tips extended in his neck and was connected by a golden chain that held the cape around his upper arms, Lelouch himself was wearing a white suit with a scarf like collar that was normal for any royal spokesman, the suit had its edges covered with golden symbols, curls to be exact and carried a double collar, one that stood up straight in white and another that was folded back in purple, the golden curls covered both collars and the purple collar went from his neck to his chest but was hardly visible there because of the scarf like neck tie he wore. The fabric was also pulled back around his wrist, the pull back there was also coloured in the same purple fabric and contained golden imprinted curls, his pants were completely white and carried one simple curl from the hem to his feet, his black shoes, which matched with the black gloves he was wearing, had two small gold coloured curls imprinted on its sides

Suzaku followed him as he walked through the doors, the hallway looked fancy now and music played as the servants bowed down before him

"I welcome you, Lelouch vi Britannia"

He ignored them and continued walking, the royalties that were inside the hall merely nodded or looked at him with disgust... he recognised some of them as previous opponents when he still played chess to gamble and wondered what they were thinking as he walked by them... the shock must have been overwhelming and he laughed at the responses...

He loosened his cape and gave it to Suzaku, who in his mind was acting far more polite than he had ever been in front of anyone, firstly he said nothing and secondly he even bowed at him as he received the white cape... if only he was this gentle outside of this parade... but then again he wanted Suzaku to act casual... it fitted him and he liked that about him

They entered the main hall, a long stretched room with a high ceiling that led towards the council room, here everyone who wanted to attend the meeting remained before the doors opened, he walked passed them but stopped when he saw a familiar face, he frowned as he looked at the little girl wearing a familiar royal kimono, Suzaku did the same but looked at a different person, the person standing next to her Toudou, he eyed him as an enemy as they walked up to the two and she looked at Lelouch with a faint smile

"Are you Lelouch?"

Lelouch smiled and responded

"Yes, Sumeragi Kaguya"

"You know my name?!"

"Don't you remember, we met 8 years ago at the Kururugi shrine, but you were very young back then"

"I don't..."

"Princess..."

Toudou interrupted them and put his hand on the younger girl's shoulder suggesting that they should walk

"I never thought of seeing you here, Toudou-san"

Toudou looked at the Prince and frowned, wondering what had happened during his years of absence, because he had always thought that Lelouch was diseased... or at leased the records said so...

"I see you've risen up from the dead"

Lelouch returned a comparable cold stare as he tried to observe Toudou's reasoning

"I was never dead to begin with... but that is all in the past"

Toudou shared a glance with Suzaku but Suzaku merely nodded in return, the two tried to walk away but Lelouch asked Toudou another important question

"I thought you joined the Black Knights. What made you leave?"

"The Black Knights are no longer needed... I am needed here to protect what is left of our future"

With that he rubbed Kaguya's shoulder and she looked at him with pride as they continued their way...

Lelouch tried to do the same but Suzaku still stared at Toudou's back

"Surprised?"

Suzaku blinked and looked at the worried Lelouch

"No... Just on guard I guess"

"Don't worry about him, he is not your main concern"

"Then who is?"

"Everyone else..."

* * *

"I object! You can't expect us to believe that they will act as if nothing has happened!" 

"That is true but does that mean that we take away the rights they deserve, the rights that they fought for to begin with"

The older man retreated back on his seat and folded his arms in protest

Lelouch sighed as tapped his finger on the wooden table, politics like this wouldn't get him anywhere... the rich complained about losing their status and only cared for their wealth...

He looked around the table and noticed the over fed folk that glared at his brother... he had not found the liberty to speak out because partly he was still new in this situation and first had to observe before he could respond

"Then what right do we give them... I keep my children inside to protect them from those 11's and you want them to go through live hand in hand!"

He glared at the spokes person who slammed his hand on the table, Suzaku who stood behind him near the wall stared at him as well...

"Call them by their rightful name... Japanese"

The attention turned towards the small girl who now stood up and looked at the man in anger

"It is because of you that we were forced into hiding... because of you that the hate of the Japanese grew and now you complain about it... your children should be afraid of yourself and not us!"

"You insolent little brat!"

"That is your Highness for you!"

The stares were turned towards the door and Lelouch gasped in fear and confusion as he looked at the figure that was walking inside the room...

"Zero..."

"He's alive?!"

"Why is he here!"

He was followed by some familiar faces, Lelouch recognised them as his previous colleagues and his eyes widened when Zero stood at the head of the table, he frowned deeply at the impostor and he wondered who this new foe was... let alone how he was able to get his outfit and the Black Knights on his side... the fools, didn't they know that this was not Zero... why did they even follow him? Did they not feel hate towards the character?!

He looked at his older brother a few chairs to his right and he as well was surprised and stared at the figure with terror... what was going on?


	17. The uninvited guest

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 17: The uninvited guest**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Aah! I feel so excited in writing this new chapter, the last one was kind of a cliff-hanger  
Also lyrics this time are from the Black Knights song of the soundtracks

Also I made some art for the story, including the head design for the Astraeus unit and uploaded the two pictures of Castor and Pollux, the two characters from the DS game of Code Geass

You can find all pictures linked in my bio, just click on my user name and scroll down to get the link

Enjoy!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_No horizons  
No horizons  
Our Darkest dreams will lead us onward  
Let us forge ahead  
Making clear the way  
O Black Knights!  
Swear the oath right here  
Onward!_

_Chapter 17A: Twins_

_Smoke rose up from the burned houses as the boy got up from the ground, his light blue hair covered with ash as he looked around at the burned remains of his home_

"_Mama..."_

_He cried as tears fell down his cheeks, he slowly got up, pushing the remains of wood and bricks out of his way as he looked onward in shock before running to the limp doll lying on the ground in front of him_

"_Mama!"_

_He shook the body, but it remained still and he cried as he dug his face deeper into her ash covered coat..._

"_Castor..."_

_He whispered before standing up again, he raised his hands around his mouth before yelling out his name again in panic and fear_

"_Castor!"_

_His brother where was he!?  
The boy ran forward, through the rubble until he saw him..._

"_Castor!"_

_He ran as fast as his feet could carry and his twin fell down on his knees as he cried, the other hugged him and made sure that he wouldn't see anything of the scene but a shadow loomed over them and they looked up at the figure in front of them..._

_She smiled and reached out her hand, the twins took it..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 17B: The uninvited guest

Their guns loaded with a loud click as the Black Knights spread out around the table, Lelouch recognised Ögi and Tamaki amongst them but they said nothing as they made their way to their position

Zero walked forward, ignoring the constant whispering that the royals and dukes were making to each other as a result of the confusion eh had brought them and as he arrived to the table he slammed his hands on the wooden plate, immediately catching their attention and he laughed at the sudden silence

"_Good response!"_

"What is the meaning of all this?!"

"_It is rude to forget your most important guest..."_

The man flinched as the glass mask turned towards him

"_Ha ha, I am just here to talk with several of you..."_

Zero eyed the two Princes that sat amongst the table, the others followed their gazes and realised his goal

One of them stood up after a short moment of silence and responded

"If your business is with them, then I have no pur-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Zero had drawn his gun and shot him in his chest, the man mumbled something and fell forward over the table. The bodyguard who stood behind him tried to reach for his weapon but Tamaki quickly turned around and shot him as well

"_Listen carefully, if you try and do anything that doesn't please me, consider yourself dead..."_

Zero laughed and pointed his gun upwards, Lelouch frowned as he looked at the blood stained table... who ever this person was he was not to be underestimated but he couldn't help but think off Mao's insanity and as he looked at the emotionless Tamaki who had just shot someone without saying a word he figured that this person was also a geass user... probably with powers similar to his... he clenched his teeth as he looked at the masked man and wondered who he was... was this also one of C.C.'s previous colleagues? He cursed the witch again for not telling him the truth but was forced upwards when they started to move into the great hall, Suzaku was close to his side and whispered to him

"A friend of yours?"

"No... I have no idea..."

They were interrupted when a gun was pressed against Lelouch's back, his eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder at the Black Knight behind him

"_No whispering behind others back also... your Highness but this time it is merely a warning"_

Relief hit him when the trigger wasn't being pulled and they continued onwards in silence until they were forced to stop once again

The room was being guarded not just by people from the Black Knights but also soldiers of the military itself, several dead bodies lay across the floor in a puddle of blood, more people who tried to rebel that had found themselves dead in the process...

He looked at the people and noticed the red glow surrounding their eyes, he had been correct... it was geass

But who was this person and what kind of power did he have? By the looks of it he was able to command people much like his own power did but he shouldn't lean on such assumptions because they could get him killed...

Suzaku felt the same way, he was being cautious because he also knew about this man's power... not in the whole but what eh knew was that he also had the power of geass... at first he thought that this was one of Lelouch's previous colleagues and that this was all one big plan played out by him... but after witnessing the deaths of those around him he knew that this was not Lelouch way of making plans... this person seemed unstable and enjoyed taking a leadership position... he had asked Lelouch anyway to be certain but right now he also had no idea who the stranger was...

The television screen was turned on and Zero flicked to the news channel, a broadcast made from a helicopter that flew over the building, the people were still outside waiting at the barrier and under his mask he smiled as he turned to the rich folk in front of him

"_Now the reason why I am here... is the question why you are such idiots"_

"_The reason why I am here is because I started wondering... why ooh why... do you throw it away?"_

He walked forward and flicked through the different news channels as he looked at the screen

"_You came here, you stained the ground with blood and conquered and now you give it away... why?"_

"Because they have their right to be given what they deserve!"

Toudou tightened the grip around Kaguya's shoulder, she backed down again and looked at Zero...  
No, this wasn't the Zero she knew... the Zero she knew wouldn't do anything like this... not like this...

"_Wrong answer! Because we are Britannia! We fight wars and conquer those in our way!"_

Lelouch looked at the masked impostor and couldn't help but speculate at everything he said...  
He wondered if this man was also a Britannian, this because he called himself and others Britannians in his last sentence...

"What is your purpose..."

"_I am glad you asked, steward of Japan... because I am here to make sure you people don't fuck up!"_

"That doesn't make any sense"

Lelouch whispered under his breath just loud enough for Suzaku to hear it, he followed his gaze again and frowned at the impostor... had he totally lost it?!

The masked man stared at Lelouch and walked forward through the crowd, Lelouch's eyes narrowed as the man stood before him, they were almost equal in height but the fake Zero was still longer than he was

"_Did you say something?"_

"I did, I said it doesn't make any sense"

From under his cape Zero took out his gun once more and pressed it against the young Prince's forehead, Lelouch didn't flinch, in fact he stayed perfectly still even when the gun was loaded did he not move, Suzaku stared in awe as did the rest of the people surrounding them...

"_So cold... so this is what happens when your mother is killed in front of you..."_

Lelouch's eyes widened as he was confronted by the lost memory, his hands shook as Zero laughed and turned around...

"Lelouch?"

Suzaku whispered to him, but the words did not reach him, Suzaku put his hands on the Prince's shoulder and shook them carefully...

"Lelouch..."

Lelouch raised one hand and gently placed it on Suzaku's, confirming that he was alright but his mind was running over time now... this man knew who he was and knew that his mother was killed... he was very interested in him now...

Zero walked back to the television screen and flipped the channel to a bunch of reporters stationed outside the main gates...

"_Let's see if this makes more sense to you..."_

He pulled out a cellphone and dialled a number, the phone rang and was picked up by someone

"_Do it..."_

Then the phone was hung up and they continued watching the television screen, there was a moment where everything seemed fine until a piercing scream filled through the background and people were tried to run away, but because the crowd was too thick they only pushed against each other and after a few seconds a large explosion was heard, the camera man fell over with the camera and as he stood up there were sounds of panic, the security came into march but didn't really know what to do, blood covered people cried as they walked away from the scene

"We don't know what just happened... but it seems like someone just blew himself up!"

The police came in between and started escorting people out as they tried to block the scene...

They all looked in shock and only Zero made a sound, he laughed, like a maniac he enjoyed the spilled blood

"You monster! All of you!"

"The Black Knights always fought for this independence! What will this bring you?!"

* * *

Chapter 17C: The lone Black Knight

Kallen was amongst the people in the crowd and she pushed them aside as she walked forward, she saw the tight security at the gate and cursed in her mind before turning around to make her way back through the sea of people, it was then that she recognised someone amongst them

"Maya?"

Maya said nothing and continued walking, Kallen quickly followed her and put a hand on her shoulder as she forced her to turn around

"Maya, what are you doing here?"

Maya starred at her with a blank expression, Kallen noticed it and looked at her for a moment, the baseball cap and raincoat fit in with the weather but she wondered why Maya was carrying a bag

"Maya, what's in the bag?"

Maya looked at her with shaking eyes and started to mumble in a quiet tone

"I... don't know..."

"Maya?"

"He... told me to take it... and to wait for his call..."

Kallen's eye widened as she stared at the mumbling girl... something was wrong with her... was this what Suzaku told Lelouch and her...

A phone rang and Maya slowly pulled the mobile phone out of a pocket in her raincoat, she flipped it open without seeing who it was from and answered

"Hello?"

There was a moment of silence and Maya's eyes widened, the closed the phone and dropped it on the floor, Kallen looked at her suspicious as the girl reached for the large bag and opened it

"A bomb?!"

Kallen's eyes widened as she looked at the explosive filled bag and the people around her, who heard her say something that sounded like bomb, turned around and looked at the girl who held up the trigger, a woman screamed and everyone started pushing away from her, Kallen looked at the smiling girl and turned around to try and get out

"O, Black Knights... Swear the oath right here... Onward!"

She sang before the pressed her finger on the trigger, Kallen didn't know what happened after that but she woke up on the ground, she slowlly opened her eyes and quickly widdened them as she looked at a hand lying in front of her, she slowlly turned around and sat up looking at the devistated scene...

"What... What happened?!"

She stood up and looked at the small crater in the ground, she was blown away by the explosion, only carrying a few cuts and a head wound, she was lucky because loads of people died by Maya's action... the bodyparts litered the area and people were still screaming and crying around her...

She looked at the prison building and wondered if anything was wrong... but she decided to walk away from the scene...

She ignored the crying of childeren and adults while she walked away, one arm glucthing against the bleeding wound on her arm as she looked at the ground, a hand painted sign saying peace lay before her, covered with blood and water from the puddle it remaiend in after the explosion, she stepped over it and whipped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve before stopping...

She saw something that caught her attention and quickly turned to its direction, she ran up to the large vehicle and looked at it in awe before realising that it was the vehicle they were given by Zero, as their new headquarters, no their headquarters, she stopped being a Black Knight a week ago... but hadn't told Ögi that...

She looked at the vehicle and back to the prison building... there was no concidence here...

She walked up to the side door and knocked, no answer came and so she felt the handle... the door was unlocked... her eyes widdened at this suspicious mistake and she quietly opened the door

She stepped inside and looked around, noticing one person sitting on the couch with a laptop on his lap, she walked over to him and wondered why he didn't respond to her, she saw that he was bussy typing something out and so she asked him

"What are you doing?"

Her voice was cold and she glared at him, but he only looked at her before turning back to his work, Kallen recognised his cold stare... Maya had the same one in her eyes before she blew herself up...

She gripped his arm and forced him upwards, the laptop clattering down on the floor

"I asked you something!"

"Would you please not interupt me while I am working?"

She saw him reach for a weapon and quickly twisted his arm as she grabbed it first, with the gun in one hand and the Black Knight kneeling down on the ground did she ask him again

"What are you doing?! Maya just kileld herself... if you want to live then tell me everything you know!"

The Black Knight looked at her and tried to stand up, his shoulder snapped as he fought against the arm lock and Kallen was forced to let him go

The Black Knight didn't respond to pain and casually reached for his cellphone with his other hand, he flippe dit open and dialled a number

"We have a problem..."

Kallen didn't stay to listen to the rest fo the conversation but now she knew that her former colleagues were up to something, she held on to the gun as she sped away from the vehicle...

* * *

Chapter 17D: I will Fight

Zero laughed as he walked down the steps again before raising his gun once more...  
One bullet for those who spoke against his wishes... that was their prize and the gun was fired two more times towards the people who spoke out against him after the explosion occurred

Lelouch frowned in hatred and clenched his fist, Suzaku tightened the grip on his shoulder and forced him to calm down

The doors slammed opened and guards walked inside, right into their trap.  
The Black Knights opened fire when they flinched at the sight in front of them, they shot back and several Knights were injured, one died from a head wound and fell back against the wall as the others were butchered by surprise

Zero looked at them and panic rose in the eyes of the hostages and several screamed as more blood spilled, women started crying and the men simply looked at the one responsible... Zero...

Once the spectacle was over they walked back tot heir places, the wounded Knights paid no attention to their wounds and let their blood run freely as they steadied their weapons

Zero looked at the two Princes and turned to the youngest one

_"Follow me..."_

Lelouch walked forward, Suzaku followed and Zero looked at him as he stepped up, he pointed his gun towards the Knight and spoke in a cold tone

_"Who are you..."_

"Kururugi Suzaku, I am Lelouch vi Britannia's appointed Knight..."

_"You won't be needed..."_

He frowned

"But..."

_"Shoot those who try and escape... no phone calls... nothing... understand?"_

In response every one of them answered at once with the same line

"Yes, my lord!"

_"If anything happens, contact me..."_

With that the two walked back up the stairs and into the conference room, the two large doors closed behind them...

* * *

"I can't stand watching this..." 

"Princess!"

Cornelia turned off the television screen and stepped out of bed, she stood up and walked towards the door but she was stopped by one of the nurses

"Princess, you aren't well"

"Out of my way!"

The nurse shrieked at the sudden voice and stepped away as Cornelia walked out into the hallway, with heavy footsteps she continued walking until she saw someone familiar up ahead...

"Guilford?"

The man with glasses smiled at her and saluted before speaking

"I figured you wouldn't stay still... I have a car waiting"

Cornelia smiled back at him and thanked her Knight for knowing her too well...  
But she didn't show him any kindness because she walked forward again without saying a word and Guilford smiled as she passed him, he turned around and followed her...

"Who is it?"

"We don't know... but witnesses say that the person who blew herself up sang something... something involving the Black Knights"

"Black Knights?"

Cornelia frowned and tried to figure out a reason behind the attack, they stopped near the elevator and as the doors opened they stepped inside, Guilford pressed one of the buttons as Cornelia continued to question him

"Any word of Zero being involved?"

"Non"

"How about communication..."

"We tried to contact the prison building, but they couldn't be reached. We expect a hostage situation..."

"Damned..."

"What will you do?"

Cornelia looked at Guilford and grinned

"I will fight..."


	18. The stage is set

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 18: The stage is set**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Time for another chapter!

For those who don't know yet, rumours say that Code Geass season 2 will take the time slot of Gundam 00 in April, it is highly possible that a trailer will be release din December

Not only that, a trailer or at leased sequel news will be released in the DVD booklet that will come out in Japanese stores December 21, I saw a list of contents and it contains sequel news... so all the waiting is now set on that yay

The next chapter will be released in a couple of hours

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Tell me what the rain knows_

_O are these the Tears of Ages_

_That wash away the Wolf's Way_

_And leave not a trace of the day?_

_Tell me what the rain knows_

_O is this the flood of fortune_

_That pours itself upon me?_

_O see how I drown in this sea_

_Chapter 18A: Ocean floor_

"_I messed up this time, didn't I Marianne?"_

_The green haired witch leaned over on the controls and she laughed for the first time since long..._

_Her green hair fell over her face and she nuzzled in her arm..._

"_Lelouch..."_

_She whispered as she looked up again at the controls in front of her, the screen slowly turned to a red lightened state as they warned her for the upcoming danger, a loud crack was heard and she smiled again as tears rolled down her face_

_Only then will she cry... only when she is completely alone and helpless..._

_She wasn't afraid, she was never afraid of death... because death wouldn't come to her...  
What she feared was loneliness... and as she leaned back to stare at the ceiling she realised that loneliness was the only prize a witch like her would receive..._

_Another crack... she wasn't surprised... she looked over at her side as she noticed the dripping water entering the large cockpit and she turned to see the empty seat behind her..._

"_Please..."_

_She wished him who once sat in the empty seat...  
She wished for her wish to be fulfilled because that was the only way that she could regain herself, To forgive herself for the actions she had caused..._

_She closed her eyes and waited for the long sink that would be her downfall...  
But when the sinking stopped she opened them again and looked in front of her as a light emitted from the Siegfried Knightmare, slowly but steady did they rise up and her eyes widened as the lights of Gawain unit flickered off and back on, then they turned off again and it stayed dark..._

_The unending darkness lay out before her but she wasn't down yet... in her fear her hands tightened around the controls because she wasn't going to be alone... she would rise up and be reborn..._

_She frowned as she felt herself rising up in the machine, caring little of the possible consequences that Siegfried would give her... and instead she started to plot her way to escape..._

_But as she thought a tingle in her mind made her panic...  
A strange feeling spread out through her body as she leaned forward, the geassing symbol on her forehead glowed as she recognised this feeling..._

"_... Could he?!"_

_She shrieked out as she clutched the burning sensation on her forehead, something had happened to Lelouch... something bad..._

_She gasped as the pain slowly overwhelmed her senses and bend forward as she closed her eyes shut and thought of the danger he would be in..._

_It wasn't supposed to happen... specially to him..._

_She figured that V.V. was to blame for this change of destiny... why did V.V. do such thing?!  
_

_She tried to catch her breath through out the pain waves that swept through her, wondering how long it would take her to go unconscious... She had to get to him, tell him of the upcoming danger or everything would be at stake... with these last thoughts a numb feeling spread through her and she felt herself spacing out..._

"_Lelouch..."_

* * *

Chapter 18B: Goals

He stepped forward and stopped when he saw the puddle of blood at his feet, he frowns as he looks at the gasping face of the man whose head had been split open and the contents spread out over the wall and floor...

Lelouch started to feel nauseous and quickly turned his gaze to something else as the door behind him closed and a click was heard, indicating that the door was locked

He heard footsteps behind him and Zero walked past him, ignoring the blood puddles and dead bodies, never looking at them with even the slightest sense of even disgust as he stepped on the dead man to walk over him, Lelouch frowned as Zero sat down on one of the still clean chairs, his gun was put on the table next to him where Lelouch could see it and Zero observed him

"_Why do you let them?"_

He asked as he leaned back in his seat, one hand always remaining on the weapon as a safety precaution

"What are you talking about?"

Lelouch returned his answer by asking another question, of course he knew the reason why Zero was asking but he wanted him to spill...

"You know what I mean..."

Zero was getting impatient and disliked the kind of attitude Lelouch was giving him, he leaned forward again and leaned his head on one arm as he looked at the silent, thinking Prince as he thought by himself that Lelouch would be a nice piece to play with... he could make things very interesting

"_After Zero spoke to her, the Princess Euphemia li Britannia __turned against the people she once stood up for and preformed a massacre... eventually she was killed by Zero..."_

"_2 days later... the so called revolution occurred and do you know what I find interesting about? During the battle Zero disappears and ever since that moment he is gone... news reporters say he's dead but no one is really sure... and right after that moment the 'lost' Prince is taken back in his long lost family and is made steward of this country... I find that very suspicious... If I were to answer to that theory then I would say that you are Zero..."_

He spoke those last words with coldness as he waited for a response, Lelouch merely frowned at the guy and realised that he seemed smarter than he looked... He would need an opportunity to geass him but with his mask it was impossible... let alone dangerous, if this man had the same sort of abilities then he was in far more danger than he thought... but with the explosion outside and the massacre of security someone should notice that something was wrong inside the building... it was only a matter of time...

"_You seem awfully calm for someone who is facing a terrorist... too calm if you ask me... but what caught my interest more was that a caring girl who introduced a change for this country suddenly switched over to a mindless killer that managed to kill over 50 people without anyone wondering why she did it..."_

"What is your point..."

"_My point is that you know what I am talking about...__ but my question is why don't you use it?"_

"Why should I..."

Zero laughed and stood up again, he leaned forward and pressed his hands against the wooden table

"_Why shouldn't you! It is the entire reason why you were given it! To make those before you boy down to every command you give them..."_

"What do you want from me?"

"_Our goals are the same... whether you admit it or not, we fight for the same purpose... Euphemia's death certified that for me... Britannia must be destroyed... we could do it together"_

At this Lelouch smiled and looked at the masked man, in an attempt to join in on his little parade he walked forward and stood next to the man, he leaned back against the table and looked at him with an interested expression

"Why should I trust someone who is masked?"

"_Didn't you do the same? I am careful with my identity"_

"Hmm..."

"_But once I know that I can trust you, you will know..."_

A phone rang and Zero put one hand under his cape to pick it up, Lelouch glared at the gun on the table, which was left unguarded but decided not to do anything because he wanted to know more...

"_What is it?"_

"_So it seems... leave her for now and return to your post"_

He hung up the phone and looked at Lelouch

"Trouble?"

"_So it seems... "_

* * *

Chapter 18C: The stage is set

"We logged in on security"

"What is the situation?"

The main screen was turned on and was filled with four other video screens that showed the current camera footage that was being recorded through out the building, Cornelia's hand gripped to a fist when she saw the blood dripping down the walls...

"Hostage..."

She whispered to herself as she observed the situation, she noticed Schneizel being amongst the hostages as well as Suzaku...

She frowned as she noticed that someone was missing...

Lelouch, where was he...

"Someone is missing... start looking for Lelouch vi Britannia!"

For a moment there was silence in the dark room and the only sound that was hear able were that made by fingers racing over keyboards, Cornelia put her arms over each other as she thought of a possible solution to the situation, she had to be careful...

"Found two people in the conference room, putting them on the main screen now!"

Another screen opened up in the middle of the four, the others gasped when they saw Zero leaning forward on the table with Lelouch standing near him

"He looks quite comfortable for a hostage..."

Cornelia frowned at Guilford's comment and responded

"Lelouch is a smart boy... there must be more behind his action... can we have audio?"

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_Our goals are the same... whether you admit it or not, we fight for the same purpose... Euphemia's death certified that for me... Britannia must be destroyed... we could do it together"_

She looked at them with caution and observed but couldn't help but speculate over the words that were spoken...

"A traitor?"

"_Why should I trust someone who is masked?"_

"No... Tell me Guilford, before destroying your enemy... what do you do?"

"_Didn't you do the same? I am careful with my identity"_

Guilford looked at the screen again and adjusted his glasses before realising the answer

"Know your enemy..."

"That is what Lelouch is doing... he knows of the cameras, he is helping us"

"_But once I know that I can trust you, you will know..."_

She stared at the screen as Zero picked up his phone

"_What is it?"_

"It seems that we have little time to spare... we have to be careful..."

"_So it seems... leave her for now and return to your post"_

"Do you have a plan?"

"We have to be certain that there is no one waiting outside for an ambush, the guards seem to have little appreciation for anything that happens around them so we have to take them out quickly... I suggest that we use gas"

"That would also affect the hostages"

"That is a chance we will have to take..."

"Cornelia-sama!"

"_...I guess that you are listening in on us now... if you are then I welcome you to this game... but to make it more interesting Princess Cornelia li Britannia, how about a rule... every hour that passes I will kill one of your hostages... I am waiting for you..."_

Zero laughed and took aim of the camera build in the wall, he pulled the trigger and the screen went blank

"Bastard..."

* * *

Kallen frowned as she looked around the corner of the building she was hiding behind, something was happening... the area was being evacuated and Gloucesters stood guard around the building, a van drove up to the scene and the doors swung open and a handful of soldiers jumped out

She recognised their uniforms, they were part of Cornelia's royal guard...  
Their visors were lowered to their face as they ran up to the wall, taking out a cable gun they fired and quickly climbed up the wall...

"If the royal guard is set into action... then it must be very bad..."

She wondered if more people were inside, more colleagues and friends... she worried about Ögi...  
She had to get inside...

She raised the gun in her hands and looked at it before realising that the lid of a pit stood behind her, she smiled slightly at the passing luck and ran forward, carefully and quietly she raised it and slid down the dark tunnel

* * *

The royal guard quickly took place around the hostage room, even if the room was surrounded by walls their bullets could still penetrate them with ease, one by one they pressed a small switch on their visors and a heat seeker was activated, they could see the people inside now and readied their sniper riffles to fire when commanded to

The leader of the squad pressed against the microphone in his ear and quietly whispered

"Team Beta is in position..."

"_Good... how many guards are there?"_

"I can see 8 inside the room and 2 more outside the door"

"_When I give the signal take them out, find Zero as well, protecting the Prince is our top priority..."_

Cornelia looked at the map that was laid out over the table, the pieces moved forward to their position and she looked at the other pieces spread out over the map, the hostages in the middle and the guards surrounding them and then there were two more pieces in the conference room where the communication was cut

"_We found the Prince, but we can't tell which is Zero..."_

"Observe them for now... when it is time use a distraction shot"

"_Understood..."_

"Team Alpha what is your status?"

"_We are underneath as we speak, right now the drill is making our entrance..."_

"Hurry... only 20 minutes are left until an hour passes"

"_Understood..."_

"Guilford, what is your status?"

"_We found a suspicious vehicle... __It was used by the Black Knights... we received enemy fire but there were no casualties, the Knights were terminated..."_

"Look further... there should be more of them"

"Understood..."

The pieces on the board moved again and she looked at the camera images on the main screen in front of her... her gaze fell on Suzaku for a moment as she hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid...

* * *

Kallen made her way through the dark puddles, moving forward as quickly as she could, when a light appeared in the distance she quickly bend through her knees to not be seen, but the light wasn't looking for her and she listened as a loud sound echoed through the hallways

After a while the sound stopped and the large machine, which she was able to make out in the distance and dim light, lowered itself as another group of people climbed upwards through the hole carrying some kind of equipment

"A drill..."

She looked at them and noticed the guard standing near the machine

"Team Alpha has just breached through"

She heard him whisper through his com link and she quietly sneaked up to him, she picked up a rock from the floor and threw it to the other side of the tunnel, as the rock tumbled and landed with several leaps in the ground did he raise his gun to see where the sound was coming from, when he did she grabbed a part of the machine that was lying on the ground, a battery of some sort and sneaked up to him

The man sighed when he saw nothing and tried to turn around when Kallen slammed the large battery against his head, the man grunted as he fell back on the stone floor

She panted as she looked at him and lowered the battery in her hands, she dropped it on the stone floor next to him and bend over the grab the com link that was still in his ear

As she put the small ear formed device against her ear she gripped against the rocky tunnel and started to climb upwards through the hole

Carefully she looked over the side and saw that she had entered the prison building, the lights were turned on and everything just normal and fancy, when she saw no one she climbed up completely and took shelter behind one of the pillars before heading forward, her gun in her hands fully loaded and she pointed it forward to shoot any obstacle in her way...

She saw a sign against the wall and walked towards it, it was a fire emergency map that showed her current position, a map of the floor she was on and all the emergency exits

She ripped it off the wall and continued walking until she heard voices up ahead, she backed up against he wall and crept closer to the source

"The gas tanks have just been linked to the air vents... asking permission to open them..."

She peeked around the corner at the soldiers standing around a set up of gas tanks, each linked together with a tube that ran towards the large device

"Understood, it should take about 10 minutes before it reached the third floor..."

'Third floor'

So that was where the party was being held... she looked at the map in her hands and searched, there was only one area that led to the third floor and that was the tower in the middle... she had to get there...

"Put on your masks..."

Masks... she forgot about that... if she was to reach there in time then she would have to hurry...

"Do we move forward? Understood... move out!"

Each of them bend down after putting on their gas masks and opened the gas bottles, a hissing sound that first started with a low, silent hiss became louder and louder and the gas made its way through the tubes into the air vents

Kallen looked at the map and found herself a good route to follow, the raised her scarf and tied it around her face so it covered her nose and mouth as she started to run in a quick yet cautious pace


	19. Game, set, match

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 19****: Game, set, match**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

I apologize for the late update, I wanted to think about this situation before heading forward to write it down without thinking what I wanted to do

I wanted to write it in the same sense as the Code Geass stories, so something with twists and brain games and not with action as its main purpose, I like the way it turned out and I hope you do as well

I almost lost this chapter due to a computer failure, my computer froze on me just when I finished the last part and I went NOOOOOOO! I had to reboot and prayed that it would recover the chapter in an auto save, thank god it did and I only lost the flashback scene I wrote in the start of it... thank you God!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Who are those little girls in pain just trapped in castle of dark side of moon  
Twelve of them shining bright in vain like flowers that blossom just once in years  
They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love just dreaming of a place where they're free as dove  
They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage  
It's only the fairy tale they __believe_

_Chapter 19A: The empty grave_

_The scenery of the day was perfect even if it didn't fit in with the scene that was being played.  
The coffin lowered into the grave as the priest commented about peace, heaven and finding rest_

_Euphemia felt her sister tightening the grip around her hand as she looked at her, she turned her gaze to the people around her in search for someone..._

_Why if their mother was being buried did her children not join in on the funeral?  
She looked at her sister once more and noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks_

_Cornelia looked at the coffin of the person she once admired and blamed herself for her death...  
Why did she lower the amount of guards that day... why did she even agree with Marianne's request..._

_She looked at her half brothers and sister, Clovis was mourning in his own way...  
But Schneizel remained quiet and still as he stared at the coffin from the distance where he stood..._

_The roses filled the top and were later covered with a layer of dirt, the attendees slowly left the burial and eventually the two of them remained, a layer of brown dirt covered the top that would soon be covered by new grown grass_

_Cornelia looked at the letters on the grave and when her sister tightened the grip on her hand did she turn her gaze to her_

"_Onee-chan... where are Nunnally and Lelouch?"_

_She asked her with a plea and looked at her with large innocent eyes_

"_I don't know..."_

* * *

Chapter 19B: Time, set, match

The gun shot was heard from behind the door where Lelouch and Zero resided, Suzaku gasped when he heard it and wondered what had happened inside the room... he looked at the other Prince but Schneizel only frowned and looked at the wooden door with a glare that could kill...

"Lelouch..."

He whispered and he hoped his friend was alright, but Lelouch's plan backfired on him when Zero shot the camera in the wall, he looked at the smoking hole with awe and Zero turned towards him with a tense stature

_"You thought that you could trick me didn't you!"_

He yelled as he walked forward towards the Prince and grabbed his collar

Lelouch was inches away from the helm that he once had as well and smiled

"By now Cornelia should have her troops ready to kill you... but I thank you for one thing..."

_"And that is?"_

"With you appearing here, my innocence is proven... those who think that the appearance of Lelouch vi Britannia and the disappearance of Zero is a coincidence will now think differently because both cannot be at the same scene..."

_"If you think that this is over... then you're in for a threat..."_

The hatch opened and for the first time did Lelouch see the geassed eye behind the helm, the skin was white and small strains of light blue hair crossed his eye, Lelouch's own eye started to glow up unwillingly out of an act of defence and Zero closed the hatch again as he released Lelouch from his grip, he pushed him backwards and he fell on the ground

_"Let's see what happens when I kill your friend after the first hour... but first let me allow you to prove your loyalty..."_

Zero flipped open his cellphone and dialled another number, the phone was picked up by someone

_"Tell Ögi to come here and tell everyone to put on their masks on about 10 minutes"_

Seconds passed and the door opened again, Ögi walked inside with a blank expression the remains of blood still covered his face as he walked up to his leader

_"Stand still and give me your weapon..."_

Ögi did what he was asked and Zero took his weapon, much to Lelouch's surprise was the weapon offered to him, but when he didn't take the gun it was forced in his hands

_"He was a former colleague of yours... kill him"_

"What?"

_"You heared what I said, kill him... if in anyway you still want to join my side then prove yourself and kill him..."_

Lelouch looked at the weapon in his hands and then stared back at Ögi, the man simply stared out in front of him and Lelouch's eyes trembled as he thought about the action he had to take...

_"If you truly have the qualities of a king then kill your servant..."_

Lelouch gulped and properly held on to the weapon, his hand was at the trigger but he didn't raise it... Ögi was the reason why the rebellion stood on his side... why would he kill him, he was such a kind man...

_"If you don't kill him, I'll make him shoot you..."_

Zero handed his gun towards Ögi and the man took it

_"Shoot him!"_

Lelouch lowered the weapon and stared at the ground

"I can't..."

But he realised that he still had one weapon, one that he hadn't used on the man yet...

_"Ögi, shoot him..."_

"Ögi don't listen to Zero! Stop following commands!"

The geass left his eyes as quickly as he yelled out the command and before Ögi was able to pull the trigger did it take effect...  
A soft pain throbbed in the back of his head, though it faded as quickly as it appeared

Zero looked at Ögi, who dropped the weapon in his hands and clutched for his head...

The painful grunts that escaped his mouth were hard for Lelouch to bear, because Ögi and the other Knights had done nothing to deserve the situation they were played into...

But he also wondered what the effect would be... geass clashing with each other... what would happen?

"I will..."

He gasped as he fell down to his knees...

"Ögi..."

Lelouch whispered as he looked at the man, Zero stared with equal interest but realised that his control on the man was losing, but at some point his actions stopped all together and Ögi's hands fell limply to his side as he stared forward with glassy expression

"Ögi!"

The man didn't respond and a tin line of drool passed his lips and started to drip down on his knees...

Lelouch's eyes widened at the scene

"Could it..."

_"Brain dead... it is the effect that you get when two commands fight in a person's head"_

"Brain dead?!"

Zero giggled as he kicked Ögi over, who fell limply on his side unmoving

_"I commanded him to do whatever I told him to do and to lose all other thoughts... if you tell him not to follow my commands anymore then who will he listen to?"_

Lelouch gasped as he looked at the dead eyes that stared back at him, Ögi listened to no one anymore... not even himself...

_"It is your fault... you killed him"_

"No... Ögi is still alive!"

_"Not anymore..."_

Zero took the weapon that Ögi dropped and pushed it against his scalp but the trigger was never pulled because Lelouch raised his weapon towards Zero, shaking but certain that he could kill him

"Don't... you will not kill him!"

* * *

Suzaku's impatience grew by each passing swing and as time passed he noticed something, he was growing dizzy... 

His eyes slowly fell close but he forced them open to look at the people around him, some of them were at the same stage as he was and others fell over unconscious... he noticed that Black Knights putting on gasmasks

He looked at Schneizel who did the same and noticed that he raised his scarf to cover his lower face, Suzaku gripped the cloak that once belonged to Lelouch, raised it and pressed it against his face in hope of slowing the process...

Two loud shots were fired, not in this room but the impact was so loud that the walls shook...

Suzaku turned towards the other door in the back, the shots came from that room and he frowned... The Black Knights inside the room grabbed something from their uniforms, the gasmask was pulled over the face and they readied their weapons

Suzaku looked at them strangely as he speculated... was this part of their plan?  
He knew not to underestimate the Black Knights so for now he though that this was their idea...

* * *

"The guards are taken out... but the Knights are still standing... the gas has no effect" 

_"It seems we underestimated our enemy... doesn't matter... take them out quickly... Team Alpha move out, Beta will cover. Secure the hostages!"_

With the snipers on the roof took aim once more towards the still standing Black Knights in the hall, each of them took aim of another Knight

"On my signal, three, two, one... fire!"

They pulled their triggers...

When more shots were fired the people who were still conscious inside the hall screamed as the Knights fell down one by one, some of them were injured lethal and others still lived and when they raised their weapons even in their injured state did another shot pierce through the wall to end their suffering

Suzaku ducked down for cover and looked up at the holes in the wall, he turned towards the Knights who fell one by one, a gaping hole where the bullet made impact on their body, some even lost the head because of the force that the bullet had

The door was wrenched open and another team ran in, securing the situation, they surrounded the hostages and one of them raised his hand to press him com link

"The hostages are secured, no sign of Zero nor the Prince..."

_"Good, secure Schneizel... distract and ambush"_

"Wait!"

Suzaku stood up and walked towards the soldier, he looked at him and asked

"Let me speak to the Princess..."

The soldier hesitated

_"It's alright..."_

With the confirmation he removed his com link from his ear and handed it to the Knight

_"Kururugi Suzaku... are you alright?"_

"Just a little dizzy from the gas... How is Lelouch... I heard shots from inside the room"

_"He is still alive... the snipers have them in their vision but there is some confusion inside..."_

"That... Zero... Don't underestimate him..."

_"I know... I know he is the same as Lelouch..."_

"You know?"

_"Yes, I do... but that isn't the point now... Lelouch security is at risk... Suzaku, the snipers will make a distraction shot, after that the guard will ambush to take out Zero... secure Lelouch, do you understand?"_

"Yes, your Highness"

He gave the com link back to the guard and he spoke to Cornelia for a moment before giving Suzaku a gas mask and weapon

Suzaku pulled the mask over his face and loaded the gun, they walked to the door and waited

"Alpha in position... waiting for the distraction"

* * *

Chapter 19C: Brain dead

"Don't... you will not kill him!"

Zero looked at the young Prince and laughed as he stood up again

_"So you want to play it like that... alright, alright... I won't kill the poor bastard... even if he's better of dead"_

Zero stood up again and raised his weapon to the ceiling, he looked at his watch and noticed the time...

_"The gas should be active now..."_

"Gas?"

With that word Lelouch started to notice... he wasn't acting like himself...  
He lacked the ability to think clear and it was probably the reason why he his hands were shaking as he held on to the gun in his hands...

Zero bend forward and grabbed two gasmasks from Ögi's uniform...

"Two..."

Lelouch stared at the numb body on the floor as a mask was offered to him, he felt a little dizzy but he couldn't help but wonder if Zero had planned all of this... maybe he had planned Ögi as well... why else would someone carry two gasmasks...

_"Take it!"_

He didn't respond because his mind was fixed on one thing... he stared at the dull eyes as the mask was forced over his face...

_"Idiot..."_

Zero took off his own mask and turned his back towards Lelouch, the mask he had on his hands had the same function but was smaller and fitted underneath the Zero mask perfectly...

Lelouch looked up, but the double images made it difficult for him to make a clear image, he could see light blue, shoulder length hair but that was all because the mask covered Zero's face as quickly as it came off...

_"Just breathe slowly and you'll stay conscious..."_

More shots were fired and Zero realised that he was running out of time... his Knights must have been killed just now...

_"Get up"_

He gripped Lelouch's arm and hoisted him up to his feet, he started to drag him to the back of the room and Lelouch wondered what was going on as the gun slipped from his hands on the ground...

Another shot fired in their room and a lamp came clattering down from the ceiling, the door slammed open and the team of soldiers ran forward, their weapons ready but when they witnessed the scene in front of them they were forced to lower them

Zero had Lelouch pressed against him, Lelouch stood on the side where the shot came through the wall and blocked the view the snipers needed to make a safe kill

A gun was pressed against his scalp and Zero laughed

_"Nicely played..."_

"Lelouch..."

Lelouch recognised that voice and looked up, he saw Suzaku standing in the group of soldiers and looked at him from underneath his gasmask...

"Suzaku..."

He whispered with a small plea but Zero pressed the gun further against his scalp to a point that Lelouch grunted in pain as the metallic edges scrapped away some of his skin

_"One move and the Prince will die..."_

"I can't get a clear shot, the hostage is in the way..."

"Damned..."

"Zero, it's over! Your organisation is destroyed and you have no where to go!"

_"No where? That's where you are wrong..."_

One hand slipped under his cloak and pulled out a trigger, the team gasped at the sight

"Suicide?!"

Zero pressed one of the two buttons that the trigger carried

"Get down!"

What followed was an explosion and smoke filled the room, they coughed but were left unharmed and looked forward to the scene, a hole now filled the floor on which the terrorist and his hostage once stood, Suzaku cursed as he ran forward, he looked down the hole and jumped down, ignoring the orders that were yelled at him to stay

* * *

They began to run through the hallways, Zero dragging Lelouch along and threatening to shoot him if he didn't... Lelouch wondered why Zero didn't just geass him like the Knights as he ran along 

They continued running until a gunshot punctured the wall in front of them, Zero stopped abruptly and raised his weapon to the shadows

"I never thought you would go this far... Lelouch..."

Lelouch frowned as he recognised the voice that spoke out to them, Kallen stepped out of the shadows, her hands around the gun she held and she walked forward

"Who are you...?"

She asked the impostor Zero as she aimed for him helm, he raised his own weapon towards her and laughed

"If you're not Zero, then who are you..."

_"Why should you care..."_

He answered with a playful tone

"What did you do to Ögi and the others..."

_"Aah, now I recognise you... Kallen isn't it... the most faithful followed of Zero until he abandoned you..."_

"Shut up... I follow no one"

_"Let's make a trade... I'll give you the real Zero and we both walk..."_

"Not a chance..."

Zero pulled the trigger of his gun but Kallen jumped out of the way, she quickly returned fire and hit Zero on his leg... The man yelled out in pain as fell down on his knees, Lelouch backed away from him and looked at the two...

"You want him for yourself... but you can't have him..."

_"If you hate Zero that much..."_

Kallen looked up when another similar voice echoed through the hallway, someone walked forward and she gasped at the sight

"Another Zero!"

She aimed at him and attempted to pull the trigger but the second Zero was quicker, the hatch in his helm opened and he said to her

_"Join us..."_

Kallen froze as the geass took effect on her and lowered her weapon as she looked at the other Zero with gazed eyes...

Lelouch stared at the two impostors and frowned deeper... there were two of them...  
He looked at Kallen and noticed that this was trouble... Kallen was a strong fighter, much like Suzaku... with her in the control of an unknown enemy it meant that he had to be very careful

The second Zero looked at his wounded colleague and laughed as he helped him stand up

_"Shut up..."_

The wounded one whispered as he leaned on the other's shoulder

_"Kallen, help him forward"_

She said nothing but moved towards the man and he swung his arm around her shoulder, they started to walk away and Lelouch stared at the second Zero, who walked up to him and pressed a weapon underneath his chin as he removed the gasmask from his face

_"I would love to finish you right now... but I guess our fun can wait... until we meet again Lelouch vi Britannia..."_

With the press of a button did he release a gas from his glove and Lelouch gasped as it filled his lungs, a blackness started to slip into his sight as he fell backwards for darkness to claim him

Suzaku was there as well... hidden in the shadows but not forgotten, the other Zero smiled behind his mask as he walked away, laughing at the stupidity of the Japanese Knight...

Suzaku had heard it... everything... just as planned...

Once his enemy was gone did he run forward and kneeled next to the unconscious Lelouch, he shook him gently

"Lelouch..."

He realised that it was no use and he placed one hand behind the other's neck and the other under his knees, he stood up and Lelouch stirred

"Lelouch"

"Su... zaku"

"Don't worry, you're safe now..."

The gas that still hung around the hallways started to take effect on him once more, even if it was being cleansed by the air vents it still had a little effect and Lelouch slowly closed his eyes again as he felt himself being carried away...


	20. An old accomplice

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 20: ****An old accomplice**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Time for a new chapter, I have a good idea about the sequel. I am sure that you will like it XD

I can't believe that I am already at 20...

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_We've found a kind of paradise, below a sky so new._

_We've weaved a web of mystery so wide, we need the light of day._

_We've worn the cloak of secret lives, we've seen the truth, magic that we send..._

_Searching for something new_

_Isle of Gold in flowers bloom_

_So when will it end?_

_So when, when will we meet, my friend?_

_Chapter 20A: Stay..._

"_Mama... mama... mama!"_

_His small fists dig further into the blood stained cloth as he shook her, she didn't respond to any of the pleads he cried, but he didn't stop..._

"_She is gone..."_

_Someone said behind him, he looked over his shoulder at the adult with a furious expression, hatred and vengeance filled his eyes as he hissed at him, a truth he didn't acknowledge..._

_The elder knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder but he quickly slapped it away from him...  
_

"_Get away from me..."_

_He spoke in a quiet tone and the man rose from his feet, Lelouch turned back to his mother and looked at her as more tears ran down his cheeks, red tears because the blood on his cheeks was being washed away with them, only faint red spots remained_

"_Mama..."_

_He whispered again as he leaned forward, his nose deepening into the fabric as he heard __the ambulance drive away..._

"_Lelouch..."_

_He recognised that voice... he didn't look up at his older half brother but stared at the dead eyes that still remained open._

_He decided to ignore him, everyone..._

_But when firm hands gripped his shoulder he felt himself being pulled back, he kicked and screamed and tried to reach forward again but he was being pulled back, away from the dead corpse_

"_Mama! Let me go! Mama!"_

_He could see a black body bag coat being pulled over her.  
That was the last time he had seen his mother... _

_He was forced to turn around and was pushed in a deep embrace by his older half brother, he gripped his coat and cried..._

"_It's alright..."_

"_Schneizel-onii-chan..."_

_He muttered and he felt himself being pulled up from the ground..._

"_Everything will be alright..."_

* * *

Chapter 20B: The gift to fight

Xao looked at the television screens in front of him, they played data of a battle that happened a couple of weeks ago...

He frowned as he looked at the Astraeus Knightmare and tried to think of the identity of the pilot...

"Freeze..."

The screen froze and a masked Lelouch was just visible behind the Lancelot Knightmare, climbing into the container where Astraeus resided

He looked at the blurred image and his frown grew deeper...

"Who are you..."

The door behind him opened and Z.Z. walked inside, when she saw her master she smiled and stepped closer to him as she said in a childish tone

"You wanted to see me?"

Xao turned around and smiled at the little girl, he passed her and put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her to the other end of the room, the glass against the window separated them from a great hall, but it was dark on the other end and they couldn't see anything through it

"Remember your promise?"

"Astraeus's defeat?"

"Yes... what if you could fight him soon, would you?"

The girl smirked and tightened the grip around his hand as she responded in a certain and enthusiastic sense

"Of course! Sheng-sama asked me to do it, so I will follow him!"

Xao smiled at the determined little girl, so foolish...

"Then let me present to you a gift"

He pressed switched a flip on the dashboard and slowly the lights turned on and Z.Z.'s mouth dropped in amazement

"A Knightmare!"

She ran forward to the window and pressed her hands against the cold glass as she gazed at the Knightmare.  
In front of her, down below in the large room stood the Gawain unit, it was barricaded against the wall and some equipment was missing...

"It is called Gawain..."

"Thank you!"

Z.Z. flung herself towards Xao and wrapped her arms around his waist as she cuddled him

"Now I can finally fight! I can finally fight for Sheng-sama!"

Xao put his hand on the girl's head and petted her, he looked at the Gawain unit and for a moment he was pleased...  
Astraeus's recreation meant a new threat but it excited him as well... maybe this time he could turn the roles around and maybe even could he make a world that would he his for the taking...

He had everything he needed...

* * *

What happened? 

He asked himself as he felt himself being lifted by strong, warm hands...  
They felt familiar and he remembered the touching feeling...

Suzaku...

He slowly opened his eyes and looked upwards, his gaze was doubled and his head was spinning, in fact he couldn't feel anything...

He looked at the figure above him and he recognised those eyes... Suzaku's green eyes...

"Su... zaku"

He whispered as he wished he could look at him longer...  
He tried to think and remembered the situation... Zero, Zero had come back to haunt him yet again... the blood... Kallen... a gunshot...

He tried to stay awake, he wanted to because he had to think... he had to warn Suzaku...

"Don't worry, you're safe now..."

He heard Suzaku say and slowly sleep overtook him once again, his eyes slowly closed as he pleaded his body to stay awake... but it wouldn't listen to his commands, instead he fell in a dreamless slumber...

He didn't know how long he was asleep, but eventually he felt himself wake up...  
Consciously he tried to move his hand and felt that his fingers regained the move ability they had, they tabbed against the white fabric and he started to feel once more...

He inhaled deeply as he tried to open his eyes, they first disobeyed him but slowly they opened up and he blinked several times...

It was dark in the room where he was lying, he looked at his side and noticed the closed curtains

'It must be night...'

He looked forward and was surprised by the size of his room, one bed occupied the wall and he was lying in it, a couch standing on the other side but he couldn't see it in the darkness, the white walls carried no paintings and only a white woollen rug covered the middle of the room, spreading out over the dark wooden floor

He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, in hope that he could get rid of the sleep he still yearned for and it is then that he noticed the IV in his arm, he hated the devices and carefully put his hand around the needle that punctured his skin

Remembering the pain he caused himself last time he pulled it out made him retreat his hand and he left the IV in place...

He wondered where he was... Suzaku was there when he lost consciousness, so he had to be somewhere safe...

He fell back on his pillow and stared at the white ceiling, he frowned and sniffed...  
The air was filled with an odour that reminded him of a hospital... was that where he was?

His hand gripped the white fabric and heard movement, the floor cracked as the steps came closer to him , but he remained still...

"Are you awake?"

Suzaku's voice whispered through the darkness as he crept closer to him, he pulled a chair from the side and sat down next to the bed...

"It seems that you wake up in a hospital more and more often these days"

He said and Lelouch could see him smile through the dark shadows, Suzaku gripped his hand and held it as he looked at the youth, a confused expression spread out over his eyes and it made Suzaku question him

"Is something wrong?"

Lelouch blinked and stared up at the ceiling again, what was he thinking about... he couldn't remember...

"I forgot..."

"Forgot?"

"I was thinking about something, but I forgot what..."

He answered again and Suzaku laughed silently at his response

"Sometimes I forget that you're still human... even people like you forget about things"

"Human? What else would I be?"

"I don't know... but I am glad you're awake"

"How long?"

"Not long, a little over a day... Clarice said that you were given some kind of sleeping gas, she hooked you up on this IV so that the effect would disappear quicker"

"Clarice?"

"That's her name, the doctor who examines you... she came by to check on you"

"Schneizel, is he?"

"He is alright... we were lucky, if it weren't for Cornelia-sama"

"Cornelia? She is still alive?!"

Suzaku frowns and tightens the grip around Lelouch's hand, it is true that Lelouch didn't know that she survived... but it was also he who injured her so badly that she nearly died...

He shakes that thought again, Lelouch didn't do that... Zero did... Lelouch isn't Zero...

Lelouch stares at him strangely and he smiles and shakes his head

"She is... she barely survived"

Lelouch however remains silent and starts to think...  
He wondered if Cornelia hated him... how she would react if they ever came across each other again, he figured it would happen soon... sooner than he would be able to realise, he expected that from fate... because it had proven him wrong before...

He looks at Suzaku again and wonders how he feels... the tense grip around his hand is gone now but he knows Suzaku well...

Suzaku finds it hard to talk about those things, mostly because Lelouch was the one to cause it...

He is surprised at his reaction though, normally Suzaku would act a lot angrier... this time he kept his cool... he wonders why

_"I am... but I also understand that there is more than my story... I have no choice but to accept it and hope that everything will be explained in due time..."_

Was that the reason? He doesn't understand how his friend can accept fate that easily...  
It's disgusting...

"Suzaku?"

Lelouch stares at the ceiling as he speaks, Suzaku looks at him and notices the cold expression on his face

"Did you sleep?"

"A little... but I'm fine"

"Get some sleep... I want to sleep as well..."

Suzaku feels the urge in his voice and realises that Lelouch wants to be alone, he lets go of his hand, but before he leaves he leans over the bed and kisses Lelouch on the cheek, Lelouch looks at him with the same expression and watches as Suzaku makes his way out of the room, he sighs deeply and closes his eyes for a moment as he tries to clear his mind

With the door closed behind him, Suzaku leans back against the wooden plate...  
He stares at the floor and ponders about the situation...

The Black Knights... it was so tragic the way their organisation ended...  
He hoped that something like that wouldn't happen to him, he had to be careful...  
Yet he wondered what their business really was, they seemed very messed up... taking pleasure of killing people and not feeling any remorse...  
But two people survived... one was Kallen but she was gone and he pitied her...  
But the second person was the man they found on the floor...  
He remembered the sight and looked as he was taken back to the hospital... he seemed so dead... yet he was alive...

Why did everything turn out that way...

"Kururugi..."

He looked up when he heard his name being called and stared into the shadowed hallway, a flashlight shone his way and Cornelia stepped forward out of the shadows

"What are you doing at this time?"

He stood up straight and saluted to her, but she waved her hand and smiled

"There is no need to... not at this time..."

"Sorry..."

Cornelia smiled as she looked at him

"Did he wake up?"

Suzaku nodded, but remained silent as Cornelia sighed and waved her hand through her hair, putting a strain of hair behind her ear n order to keep it out of her eyes

"He'll come by tomorrow..."

"Ne, Cornelia-sama?"

"What is it?"

"I know it isn't in my place to ask... but, what happened after Lelouch's mother died?"

"Why do you ask such a question?"

"I don't know... I guess, that I have to admit to the fact that after the years I've known him..."

"That you never saw who he really is? I know that feeling..."

"You know?"

"Yes... but it was long ago when I saw him change... right after Marianne's death... I never actually talked to Lelouch when he was young, I used to talk with his mother a lot... Euphemia always played with Lelouch and Nunnally... but when Marianne died, Lelouch grew up... that's how I would put it I guess..."

"I see..."

"Thank you..."

Suzaku looked up surprised and Cornelia smiled at him gently, something she didn't do often

"Thank you for taking care of him... I wanted to tell you this years ago, but I guess I never took the time to... thank you for taking care of both of them..."

Suzaku smiles and knows what she means...

Cornelia truly cared for the two siblings...

"Now get some rest... I'll take you back to your room or the guards will think you're trespassing"

* * *

Chapter 20C: An old accomplice 

She sighed as the cloud of smoke left her lips, with one hand she whipped her forehead and she turned around to walk back to the machines that stood in the middle of the room

The small radio was still turned on and a news reporter kept on repeating the same message every hour... She sighed as she dropped back in her chair, one hand on the switch to turn the radio off but something stopped her as she listened to the message one more time

_"... After a brutal terrorist attack that ended in a tragedy, Japan's steward Prince Schneizel el Britannia announces that this will not stand in the way of the upcoming selections... the terrorists, believed to be members of the Black Knight organisation..."_

With that she had enough, the switch was flipped over and the voice died out from the small mechanical box...

She was glad that she left the organisation in time before this had happened and still she mourned her former colleagues, whom she never really liked in the first place...

"What a stupid way to die..."

She moaned out as she leaned back in her chair, her feet leaning on the equipment in front of her as she exhaled another puff of smoke, it is when she hears a door open and close that she sits up, she reaches for a weapon but then notices Kallen walking forward into the dim light given off by the small lamps in the ceiling of the warehouse

"Kallen... don't scare me like that..."

She smiles as she stands up to greet the girl, but freezes when she sees someone walk behind her

"Impossible..."

Zero steps out of the shadows and looks at her, Lakshata looks at him and grins

"So you survived..."

"That depends..."

She gasps when she hears a different voice coming out from beneath the mask, but frowns defensively at him when he steps forward once more

"Who are you... you're not Zero..."

The boy reaches up to his mask and slowly pulls it forward, revealing his light blue, shoulder length hair and geass shinning eyes

"It is nice to see you again, Lakshata Chawla..."

Lakshata recognises the boy and smiles at him, her smile is glad yet fearful because she knows him... not well but well enough to know that she shouldn't cross his path...

"You've grown..."

"Pollux..."

"I see... now down to business..."

Pollux looked at Lakshata in a daring way, his geassing eyes shined furiously...

* * *

A soft beeping sound filled the dark room, his chest rose up and down as the mask on his face supplied him enough oxygen to breathe, his eyes were open and they stared into the dark space that lay out before them, unnoticed to them did the door in his room open and the sound of high heels echoed through the small room as a woman walked up to his side... 

She stares at him in disgust as she raises her hands to hold on to herself...

Why did she feel these things... Why couldn't they leave her alone...

She leaned against the wall as she looked at Kaname Ögi, the man who fell in love with her and who had saved her life once...

Why did she have feelings for this disgusting Eleven?!

Villetta put her hand against her mouth as she reached for her weapon...

He had to die... Ögi had to die... then she wouldn't feel so disgusted anymore...

Maybe then would she have the courage to return to the army and lead the life she had...

But why was it so hard?!

She raised her weapon and leaned her forehead against the barrel, she closed her eyes as she wished that her hands would stop shaking and finally pointed the weapon towards him, her aim wasn't right because she kept on shaking and finally after a minute she lowered the gun and fell down to her knees...

"I can't... forgive me... I can't!"

The gun fell out of her hands on the ground and she remained there for a while, she didn't cry... because Villetta Nu doesn't shed any tears... but she doesn't fail either...

She looks up again when she hears footsteps in the hallway and quickly retreats to the door, she hears voices and recognises the Princess's voice as she passes by...

She figured that if the Princess was here then the other members were as well...  
Including that boy... Lelouch Lamperouge... that traitor Prince...  
She wouldn't acknowledge his true last name, because she hates him... he did this to her...


	21. The month I hate

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 2****1: T****he month I hate**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Ooh dear, 21 yay!

I did some rethinking about the story... found out I am still addicted to it, I finally found my liking in the second opening as well cheers!

Enjoy the new chapter!

And thank for the reviews and support!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_I'm not too sure that I can go much father_

_I'm really not sure things are even getting better_

_I'm so tired of the me that has to disagree_

_And so tired of the me that's in control_

_I woke up to see the sun shining all around_

_How could it shine down on me?_

_You'd think that it would notice_

_I can't take anymore_

_I had to ask myself_

_"What's it really for?"_

_Everything I tried to do, it didn't matter_

_and now I might be better off just rolling over_

_'cause you know I tried to hard but couldn't change a thing_

_And it hurts so much I might as well let go_

_Chapter 21A: Paralyzed_

_He gripped the hand of his younger sister tighter as he stared towards her closed eyes, her face expressed pain and he buried himself once more in the cotton blanked that covered the bed..._

_His younger sister lay there nearly naked... her legs bandaged, a mask covering her nose and mouth as the tubes forced their way in her throat to make sure she would breathe_

_Why was his father not here?  
Why didn't anyone come?_

"_Nunnally..."_

_He whispered as he looked at her again, he heard the nurse whisper in the hallway that she would never walk again... a bullet had entered her spine and she was lucky to be alive...  
Nunnally would never walk again... she wouldn't be the same again after this... and his mother..._

_Tears ran down his face again as he thought back to the corpse...  
The hands that removed his younger sister from underneath the dead body... she didn't move and she could only mutter strange verbs as her eyes showed the shock she carried... the trauma was enormous... it had to be... but why was he the only one there for her... where was everyone..._

_The question he wondered about more was the reason behind the ordeal...  
Why did someone kill his mother...?  
He frowns as he thinks back of the jealousy that the others carried for her... was it them?  
The thoughts remained on his mind for the entire day as he stayed at his sister's side..._

_And as the day's passed he wondered why no one came to see her...  
it was on the fourth day that the door opened, he looked up at the figure walking inside the room and stared at him with rage, as if this person came here to finish of his sister as well..._

"_Calm down..."_

_Prince Clovis had said as he looked at the young girl with sadness... _

"What do you want!" 

_Lelouch barked at him as he tightened to grip on his younger sister's hand,  
Clovis remained silent and didn't take off his coat, instead he said to the youth with a soft voice_

"_I came to tell you that your mother will be buried in two days... if you want to-"_

"_Shut up! How can I go when Nunnally is like this! Where is Father?!"_

_Clovis frowns as he looks at the enraged boy, he turns around and walks to the door_

"_Wait! You didn't answer my question! Where is Father?!"_

_Clovis looked at him and said in a quiet tone_

"_He won't come..."_

_Lelouch's eyes widened as Clovis made his way out of the room...  
Wouldn't come? Why wouldn't he come to see his daughter... why?!_

* * *

Chapter 21B: Treason

He twisted and turned in his bed as he tried to find himself a comfortable way to sleep...  
Lelouch vi Britannia tried in fain because sleep wouldn't come to him at this hour...  
To many thoughts plagued his mind and the events from before made sure he didn't forget them...

The bond he had shared with them was unbearable, especially when he realises the truth...  
They were gone and would never come back... their relatives were probably worried and angered...  
He felt as if he had abandoned them, he did... this he admitted, but never to cause something as tragic as this... if only they were warned... if only he hadn't left in the first place...

He pressed his face further into the white pillow and took a deep breath as he gripped the feather filled cotton with his hands...  
Why did it hurt... he wondered to himself but soon realised that no one would understand his pain... because in this world people believe that he isn't Zero... only a hand full of people know... and he wonders if they will understand... they wouldn't, non of them would understand his grieving because they didn't understand him...

He sighed deeply as he sat up to his knees, he looked at the bend in circle in his pillow and then stared to the curtains at his side, he finally decided to get rid of the stupid IV and carefully pulled the needle out of his skin, he hissed in pain as he let go of the plastic wire and it hung limply towards the ground.  
He slowly stepped out of the bed, he wore nothing more but a white buttoned shirt and a white cotton pair of pants, walked forward to the orange curtains, he slowly pulled one curtain aside and his eyes widened when he looked at his reflection, for a split second he could see Zero standing there, but as soon as it appeared it was gone again and he sighed as he put his hand against his racing heart...

Zero was still there to haunt him... he would always be and he wondered how long it would take to shake him off his mind... the vengeance for his relatives drove him to the edge, not the edge of madness but to the edge where he was capable to sacrifice everything he had to accomplish one thing... vengeance... his father had the right to die... and he had to right to make sure he received what he deserved... he only needed time, but as the clock passed by with every coming day he found himself more agitated, specially with 'that' date growing nearer...

He thought further about the restless nights that would come up, not noticing that the door behind him closed as someone sneaked inside, but it wasn't completely unnoticed... at first he thought it was Suzaku once more but when silence remained he turned around and was pressed against the cold glass, a gun pressed against his forehead as he looked into the fierce eyes of Villetta Nu

"You..."

She hissed as she loaded the weapon, Lelouch's eyes widened at the crazed woman and he recognised her from before...

She was the person he geassed back when he first received the gift... but he lost track of her after a while... what was she doing here?!

She grabbed him by his hair and threw him to the other side of the room against the bed, Lelouch grunted painfully as his back collided with the side of the bed and stared at her as she pointed her weapon at him again

"It was you, wasn't it?!"

She screamed at him as her hands shook with the gun in her hands

"You made me so messed up! Caring for those pathetic Eleven's... Why!"

Lelouch tried to say something but the gun was fired, the shot missed his head and had entered into the mattress next to him, smoke arose from the hole it had punctured

"I was right... Zero... you got what you wanted didn't you!"

"What?"

He gasped as she looked at him with disgust...

"I worked so hard to earn a title... and you ruin everything and get what I deserved! You will receive what you really deserve... not only for me... for Ögi as well!"

"Ögi?!"

The door next to them slammed open and two guards rushed into the room, they pulled their weapons but Villetta yelled out

"Stay away! Or I'll shoot a bullet in the Prince's head!"

They looked at her and when they saw that this woman wasn't going to be fooled they backed away...

"This is the end... Zero!"

"Who are you calling Zero?"

She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Princess Cornelia walk inside the room, her hands shook gently as the chief general stepped forward

"Don't lie... you know don't you!"

"Knight Villetta Nu... after being gone for such a long time have you seriously lost your mind?"

Cornelia taunted her and she frowned at her in response... Why was the Princess protecting this monster!

"All of you... can go to hell!"

She attempted on pulling the trigger but Cornelia already had a gun in her hands and fired, the gun in Villetta's dropped on the floor and she gasped as she grabbed her sour hand that was now empty, the guards sprang forward and pushed her on the ground

"Knight Villetta Nu, I hereby put you under arrest of treason against the Britannian Empire and attempt of murder on Lelouch vi Britannia..."

"You won't get away with this! You stinking witch!"

She screamed as she was being dragged away, the door closed behind her with a loud slam and the screams she emitted slowly fell silent as she was moved further and further away

"You will pay Zero! You will pay! Zero!"

Cornelia stepped forward and stood in front of her younger half brother, who was still unmoved and in shock by the almost succeeded assassination...

"Lelouch..."

She tried to reach for him, but he slapped her hand away and stood up from the ground, he looked at her with a menacing expression, instead of being angered she looked back at him with a serious expression and spoke...

"Don't expect any favours... don't expect any kindness either..."

"I understand..."

He looked at the bed and decided to walk away... he hated this room...

"Lelouch..."

"What..."

He looked over his shoulder as he reached for the doorknob

"I won't forgive you... but for now I'll keep myself in check... when the time comes I will kill you... you know that don't you..."

He sighed and smiled at her with a saddened expression

"You never change, do you..."

And with that he opened the door, Suzaku stood on the other end of the hallway and ran up to him in worry

"Are you alright?"

"Nothing happened..."

"But, that woman!"

"Villetta Nu... she tried to kill me..."

"Why are you so calm?!"

Suzaku didn't understand it... he looks at Lelouch with confusion and anger, but Lelouch remains cold and stares at the ground...

"Because I deserved it... I deserve to die..."

There was a pain against his right cheek and when he raised his hand to rub it he realised that he was slapped, Suzaku had hit him...  
He stared at the angered teen that looked at him in rage...  
This was Suzaku, the Suzaku he knew but he stared at him with surprise

"Why do you want to die?! If there's anything you deserve it isn't that! That's stupid... Nunnally needs you... I need you..."

He pleaded and for the first time since long did Lelouch realise that he has a reason to exist...  
He had almost forgotten about that... and for a moment he doesn't know what to say...  
He stares at the ground and avoids Suzaku's glance, but Suzaku reaches forward and embraces him

"You're stupid you know that..."

He says as he nuzzles further into Lelouch's shoulder, Lelouch slowly raises one and clings to Suzaku's back as he responds...

"Not as big as an idiot as you..."

They remain still for a moment and after a short while Lelouch starts to whisper...

"Ne, Suzaku..."

"What..."

"Let me sleep in your room tonight..."

"Fine..."

* * *

Chapter 21C: The month I hate...

_"Lelouch, are you alright?"_

Lelouch opened his eyes as he looked at the ceiling of the cockpit room, Cecil's voice rang through his headset and he didn't respond for a moment, but eventually decided to speak...

"Just tired... Why?"

_"Nothing really... you seem a little quieter today..."_

He closed his eyes again as he gripped the controls once more, he was back at testing Astraeus again and later that day he had a medical examination...  
He knew why Cecil was worried... his performance was lacking... she noticed, but there was nothing he could do about it... because it was December and he hated that month...

_"Okay, load your MVS on your right hand Lelouch"_

He closed his eyes again and focussed on the blade, a soft clang was heard from beneath the shield as it twisted forward, but it didn't turn red instead electrodes sparked through the arm and he released the handles with a hiss as he felt himself being shocked through his right hand...

_"I guess we need to redo the wires inside the arm... sorry Lelouch, you're done for today..."_

He blinked and gripped his right wrist as the lights shone bright once more before turning completely black, his chair moved back and the ceiling upwards...

Cecil looked at him as he walked away and checked the results once more...

"Sync level at 26... That is even as much as the average required to move Astraeus... "

She looked at him with worry and turned back to Lloyd who was still busy typing on his computer...

"I wonder if he's traumatised because of the terrorist attack..."

"Maybe... but it could be something else..."

Lloyd looked up and stared at the door with a serious expression, of course he knew the reason why... he had done some research on the youth and his history in the Britannia kingdom... but it wasn't something he discussed in the open because the subject was way too sensitive to be handled carelessly...

It wasn't just Lloyd and Cecil who were worried, Suzaku noticed as well.  
He was unsure how to handle the situation, but worried about his friends health

He stepped into the piloting costume and pulled it up as he thought of the night before...  
Lelouch had hardly slept, instead he had pulled Suzaku closer to himself and stared out to the wall next to him, Suzaku didn't notice it at first but when he woke up later in the evening he found his friend still wide awake...

_"Why aren't sleeping..."_

_"I can't... I can't sleep..."_

_"Why?"_

With this question he waved his hand through the other youth's hair and looked at him with worry, Lelouch looked back with a look he hadn't seen in a long time... was it depression? Fear or anxiety, he couldn't guess but what he did know was that Lelouch never looked that way...  
Suzaku remained on guard for the rest of the night to make sure that Lelouch would be alright and eventually he had fallen asleep, even if it was only for four hours he was glad that he had rested... because he was afraid that Lelouch would pass out again...

"Suzaku..."

He turned around and looked at Lelouch who had just entered the dressing room, he turned back to his boots but glanced at Lelouch every once in a while as he walked passed him...

Lelouch lowered the zipper around his neck but stopped at some point, he listened to the sounds that Suzaku was making with his hands and eventually even those sounds stopped as a question was thrown his way by his Knight

"Why are you so quiet?"

He sighed and leaned his forehead against the cold locker as he spoke

"It's hard to tell..."

Suzaku frowned, but Lelouch convinces himself to be honest with Suzaku, because Suzaku was worried because of him...

"I hate it..."

"Hate what?"

"This season..."

Suzaku stands up and reaches for his gloves that are still lying in his locker, Lelouch beats him to it and grips Suzaku's wrist as he pulls him closer towards himself in a deep kiss...  
He wants to forget it... Suzaku would make him forget... the sad snow, Nunnally... everything...  
He doesn't want to remember...

Suzaku backs away from him, much to Lelouch's dislike and he stares at him with confusion...

"Why are you acting this way?"

He asks him with a frown and Lelouch stares at him with shock... what was he thinking... being careless like that, how stupid... but he wants it... and he pleads...

"Please..."

He tries to reach out to caress Suzaku's cheek but Suzaku grabs his hand before Lelouch is able to do anything and Lelouch falls on his knees, he stares at the floor in shock, shocked by his own stupidity for acting so stupid...

"Lelouch..."

Lelouch doesn't listen and they remain silent for a moment, the com box in the room starts the play a message

"Lelouch vi Britannia... you are requested to come to room 658C... Lelouch vi..."

The message repeats itself twice before the machine goes silent again, Suzaku looks at his friend and worries about him, room 658C is a conference room used by the commanders of the ship and he wonders what will happen...

"I'll go..."

Lelouch slowly stands up and yanks his hand free from Suzaku's grip

"You're not well!"

He yells in response but Lelouch is already out of the room and Suzaku stares at the closed door before reaching for his gloves...  
He wonders why his friend is acting so strangely... it doesn't make sense... that idiot...

* * *

"So there were two?" 

Lelouch nodded and looks at Schneizel's feet, the older Prince stands in front of him, but Lelouch doesn't feel intimidated by him, he doesn't feel anything at the moment to be honest...  
he sat in an empty chair in the middle of the large room, Schneizel walked circles around him as he asked him questions...

"There were two Zero's... they worked together... they tried to take me with them, to join them or so they said... but Kallen interfered..."

"Who's Kallen?"

"An old accomplice of mine, she pilots the Guren Nishiki... they took her instead of me..."

Schneizel frowned and looked at the silent Prince with worry...  
No remarks nothing... did it still bother him?

"Does she?"

"She knows... she was there on Kaminejima Island..."

"Is she a threat?"

"I don't know... I think she's entitled to..."

He stops for a moment and doesn't finish his sentence...  
Kallen wants to kill him... but he was uncertain about the fact if he deserved it... he shouldn't think those things again or Suzaku would hate him for it...

"And where is she now?"

"I don't know... I think those two Zero's have the same power as I have... but I'm not certain about that..."

"Then we have to be careful..."

Lelouch folds his hands as he expects more questions, but a reassuring hand is placed on his shoulder and he looks up at the older Prince

"8 years... and still you grief..."

He could geass him right now and then, but he doesn't...  
He doesn't know why... but he doesn't and his older half brother looks at him and smiles

"You need some rest... I won't put you on duty this month... so rest... sometime you have to realise that you have to move on... "

Lelouch says nothing and stares back at the ground

* * *

Chapter 21D: Cheery tones

"How long are you going to sleep?"

She complained as she poked the green haired woman again...  
Z.Z. was bored and had run down to the prison cells in the base...  
It had been days now since they started questioning her, but she wouldn't say anything so they dumped her in a cell without any food nor water...

She poked her again and stood up, she folded her arms as she looked at the seemingly unconscious woman and furiously kicked her against her face, C.C. grunted as she fell back, her golden eyes opened slightly as she looked at the pigtailed girl in front of her, she narrowed her eyes and Z.Z. smiled when she saw that the other was awake

"You're awake!"

She bends down and takes a closer look at the other woman, blood dripped from her nose and C.C. stares back at the girl as she realises who she is...

"Z.Z.?"

She whispers and her voice sounds racked, she continues in a coughing fit and falls back on the ground, she figures out that her hands are bound behind her back, because she can't move and turned back to the young girl

"Where's Mao?"

"...Mao?"

She remembered Mao, Mao was dead... she killed him...

"Last time I saw you, you had a new playmate... where is he?"

"Mao is no more... he's dead..."

"Dead?"

Z.Z. looks at her shocked but laughs at her as she stands up again

"Mao was fun to play with... but Sheng-sama doesn't allow me to have any new pets... maybe I can play with you next time"

Z.Z. turns around and walks out of the cell door, it closes behind her and locks

'Sheng-sama?'

The name races through her mind as she finally realises where she is... the Chinese Federation has captured her... and her eyes widen as she realises that she is back in the hands of her enemy...

She looks around her while she thinks of the urgency... Lelouch was in danger, he had to warn him! But by the looks of it she didn't have any chance to get away...

She falls back down on the ground and listens to the cheery tones that Z.Z. makes while she dances along the corridor...  
Even after all these years she hadn't changed a thing... Z.Z. was always too cheerful...

_I can't really take the sun shining all around me_

_Why would it shine down on me?_

_You'd think that it would notice_

_I no longer believe_

_Can't help telling myself_

_"It don't mean a thing"_

_I woke up to see the sun shining all around me_

_How could it shine down on me?_

_Sun shining all its beauty_

_Why would it shine down on me_

_You'd think that it would notice_

_I can't take anymore_

_Just had to ask myself_

_"What's it really for?"_


	22. Grief

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 2****2: Grief**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Season 2 has officially been announced!  
Whoo! For those who want to see the announcement scan, together with the new Zero, Suzaku and the new character called Rollo, check AnimeSuki forums in the Code Geass category...  
The new outfits look awesome, and if I have to be honest they both look more mature... especially Suzaku, but that can be because of his stern expression, I don't know...  
Either way lets continue on with the story

One question, if you read the story you'll notice what I mean but is it whipes or wipes?

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Seeing you in my tears_

_In my own reflection_

_I hear you in the wind that passes through me_

_Feel you in my hunger_

_You're haunting my ambition_

_Beautifully destructive attraction_

_Climbed to zero G's_

_Now falling like a rock_

_Drugged and digitized you inside a dream_

_Chapter 22A: Snow_

_The beeping sound continued day and night, a steady rhythm as the young boy remained at the girl's side..._

_No one came for her... Only Clovis had come, but only to give him the message that his mother's burial was planned... that had been a week ago...  
He didn't go, he didn't care... She was dead, his younger sister was still alive... it was kind of obvious what was more important__ to him..._

_But he did have the urge to go, yet not the ability or the strength because he wanted to stay at her side... what if he was gone and she would wake up? He wanted to be there for her, because even if his heart hurt, hers was broken and remained unfixed..._

_His father didn't show... he frowned at the thought of that man and within the last few weeks did his hatred for him rise day by day..._

'_He' didn't care... and for a moment he thought that his father was a possible suspect for the murder... but what other news left him estranged was the fact that there were no suspects..._

_He thought about the possible suspects... but it only left him in conspiracy, so many wanted her dead... so many envied her and so many others loved her... how could he trust them, for all he cared they were out to get him and Nunnally as well..._

_Euphie and Cornelia stayed away... he even suspected them...  
Everyone was a suspect... everyone hated her even his father... and no one could be trusted..._

_He swung himself out of the uncomfortable chair and ran to the window...  
It was Christmas now, everywhere people celebrated it yet here he was...  
His mother dead, his younger sister heavily wounded and his father unseen for..._

_He gritted his teeth as he slammed his fist against the cold window, snow was falling on the other side and he looked at the endless white storm raging on the other side...  
He wanted to see his father... he wanted to tell him that he should care, if he even cared a little about his mother then he would come and see his children...  
He frowned again as he looked at his own reflection, he turned to the reflection of his younger sibling and thought for a moment...  
They hated the two of them... hated them for their status..._

"_If all they care about is status then they can have it..."_

_He whispered to himself as he rested his eyes_

* * *

Chapter 22B: Grief

Red...  
The colour that belongs to the flowers at the Aries Imperial Villa...  
Red...

Also the colour that streams out of the lifeless doll he once called his mother...

Red...

Blood... blood that drips down his face in his nightmares as he stares at the corpse on the floor...

He stands on top of the stairs, after 8 years the scene hasn't changed and he looks as his mother turns around to him with a gentle smile...

It is as if time had been turned back... one moment he saw her dead, the next she is still standing and looks at him like she always did when he was a child...

"_Lelouch..."_

She speaks out to him and he flinches as he recognises the gentleness in her voice, the loving, caring voice that loved him... the voice he wished to hear more in his life but cruel fate denied it...

She takes a step forward and he takes a step back...  
He waits, because he knows what will happen...  
There is nothing he can do...

"This isn't real... it never was... stay away!"

He shouts at her as she continues smiling...

"Don't say my name!"

He hates it... it reminds him of things he wants to forget...  
No one could make him forget, no one...  
And he thinks of those people, the people he knows that say his name as well...  
Like a plague it spreads in his mind...

Nunnally, Rivalz, Kallen, Lloyd, Schneizel, Suzaku, Cecil, Milly, Shirley, C.C., Euphemia... everyone...  
He grips his head as the voices continue, each in their own matter as he whispers to himself...

"Don't..."

"_Lelouch..."_

In a whining way

"_Lelouch"_

If he has to pay attention

"_Oni-sama"_

When his younger sister needed him

"_Le...Louch..."_

When he is making love...

"_Lelouch!"_

When he's in danger...

"_Lelouch"_

When his mother calls him to him...  
He opens his eyes again and looks at her as the glass around her shatters, blood splatters over him as she falls forward on the steps, the lifeless expression remains as Marianne vi Britannia dies again for the 8th time... one for each year and every one of them in their own sense...

Every year he tries to act cold... every year it fails, because no matter how fake it is in his conscious, it all seems too real in his heart...

He raises his hands and looks at them as the blood drips down his fingers onto the ground...

"...Blood..."

His breathing goes faster as he is confronted by another sin...  
One he won't forget as easily as this one and one that still haunts him daily...

"_You're our messiah..."_

He remembered the gun fire and the Princess stained with blood...  
Euphemia... his first love...

"I didn't mean to..."

"_Would you please die here?"_

"Stop it..."

The first gun shot still pained his heart, the happy girl who tried to change the world... set it to the edge and he was to blame for it...

"It was an accident!"

"_Ne, Lelouch?"_

He opened his eyes again and looked at the Princess standing in front of him, her eyes still geassed and her skirt ripped and stained with blood, she was covered with it but she smiled at him...

Lelouch looked back at her with fear in his eyes as she asks him the question...

"_Did I do well?"_

It is then that he finally snaps and screams out of the top of his lungs...

* * *

He looks around like a crazed man as he tries to calm himself down throughout the madness that drives him.

He feels a hand tightening around his shoulder, but it isn't helping...  
It feels disgusting if he has to say the least...

"Lelouch..."

"Don't touch me!"

He snaps back at Suzaku, who had gotten up immediately after hearing his friend scream out as if death was staring at him in the face...  
Suzaku retreats his hand in confusion and stares at Lelouch, trying to observe him but also not knowing what to do... because a screaming Lelouch was new to him... since when was he plagued by nightmares?

The cold sweat drips down his face as he checks the inside of his hands, no blood... that was good...

He leans forward, folding his hands on his knees and leans his forehead on them as he catches his breath...

He doesn't want anyone near him... he doesn't want anyone to even ask... but most of all he doesn't want to hear his name... not now...

"Are you alright?"

A question Suzaku already knew the answer to, but he wanted to break the silence... he wanted to other to talk, even if it was hard for him to even try...

"Lelou-"

"Don't say it..."

He hisses back in yet another hateful matter and Suzaku understands what he means, but is too worried and hurt to just give in like that...

"I'll get you some water..."

He says and turns around and walks to the door, he picks up his boots which stand next to the door as he turns the lights on, he looks over his shoulder at the sweat covered Prince and says

"I'll be right back..."

The door closes behind him and Lelouch presses further in the blanket as finally the tears roll down his face...  
He shouldn't cry in front of Suzaku... not in front of anyone... he doesn't want to seem weak...

He looks up again and whipes the tears from his face, he sighs deeply and looks up again at the lid room before leaning forward once again to wait...

Minutes later the door opens again and Suzaku walks in with a glass of water, he quickly looks the other way in shame as the other comes closer, but when the glass of water is handed to him he takes it and gulps it down quickly...

"Care to tell me?"

His hand grips around the glass as he continues to stare at the opposite wall...  
Why would Suzaku care...?

"_Why do you want to die?! If there's anything you deserve it isn't that! That's stupid... Nunnally needs you... I need you..."_

"_... I need you!"_

He has to convince him once again that Suzaku indeed cares...  
Being his enemy for so long has tainted his direct thinking...  
He wasn't Zero anymore, Suzaku wasn't going to kill him if he told him...

"...A nightmare"

He whispers and Suzaku is barely able to hear it, but he isn't pleased because he already guessed that far...

"Is that why you don't sleep?"

Lelouch frowns at this question but is unable to respond...  
Suzaku guesses that the answer is yes...

"Do you want to-"

"No..."

Suzaku tries to smile, but doesn't... Lelouch was so stubborn...  
But instead of being angered he remains calm and takes the glass from his hand before telling him...

"You can use my bed... I would suggest you redress and try to get some sleep, even if it is as hard as it is... I'll talk to Clarice tomorrow..."

Suzaku can tell that Lelouch doesn't like that option, because he tenses up, but this isn't a matter Lelouch has control over, it is for his own good...

He turns around and leaves the room, the door closes for a fourth time, but Suzaku stays at the door to listen and smiles slightly when he hears a loud thumb, Lelouch slammed his fist against the metal wall... because he doesn't want to talk about his problems... especially not to a woman like Clarice...

* * *

Chapter 22C: In the middle of the night

"You again?"

Clarice yawned as she readjusted her glasses on her face...

Suzaku stood in the hallway in front of her small medical office...

It was the only place he could think of at the time where he could sleep, he was in luck that the woman was still busy, even at this hour and for a moment he could feel Lloyd vibes all over...

"What do you want?"

She rubbed her head as she stepped aside, letting the young Knight in...

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Again?!"

Suzaku sat down on one of the beds as he stared at her desk, 5 empty cups... possibly coffee and a whole lot of paperwork...

Why was she still working?!

He looked at her with a scary expression as she noticed the mess on her desk

"Gomen, gomen... I was too late with the paperwork... my own fault really... you don't mind if I keep on working? I'm almost finished..."

Keep on working?  
When the door opened he could swear that she was half asleep...

He smiles when an evil glance is thrown his way, he shouldn't question her... or he's a dead man...

"Fine... go ahead..."

She sits down on her chair and picks up another pen, Suzaku stares at her for a moment before removing his boots and putting them neatly next to the bed he'll be sleeping in for tonight...

"Why are here?"

Suzaku stops for a moment and smiles

"Something happened... Lelouch, he..."

"Suffers every year..."

Suzaku frowns and listens

"I pulled out his file again and made some calls after we received his Sync Level Tests..."

"Was there something wrong?"

"His tests indicated that he was bothered with something, his mind was too occupied with other business which made his performance lack... I guess it had good reason to..."

"Can you tell me?"

"I can't..."

"I see... I guess I'm left within the shadows once again... Lelouch doesn't say anything..."

"_Don't touch me!"_

"I'll tell you one thing... because I care about both of you..."

Suzaku looks up at the still writing woman, even during this conversation she continues to write down on the papers...

"Marianne vi Britannia, she was murdered..."

"I know..."

"She was murdered on the 14th of December..."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Lelouch looks up from his seat...

He left the bedroom and wandered around the ship aimlessly, eventually he sat down on one of the benches and waited until someone found him and started to speak to him for some reason...

"Lloyd..."

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Lloyd smiled and he gasped in surprise as the count sat down next to him...

How did he know?

"How did you..."

"You forget that my fiancée knows you better than you think"

Irony...  
He nearly forgot about that, Milly knew about his nightmares since the beginning...  
She was the person who made sure Nunnally and Sayako wouldn't worry when they started...

"I see, Milly she told you..."

"Everything..."

There was a short pause and he wondered about something...

"Why are you here?"

"Astraeus needed a redo in the wires, I thought of going to bed, but then I found you here..."

Obviously a lie, but Lelouch didn't know Lloyd well enough to figure that out...

Lloyd smiled at the boy before he leaned back to look at the ceiling

"Well, now I've told you my reason... what is yours?"

Lelouch frowns as he answers...

"You guessed mine, I can't sleep..."

"Why?"

He doesn't answer

"Aah! I guess you're too stubborn for your own good..."

Lelouch becomes annoyed with the playful tone in the man's voice...

Why was Lloyd always so... He couldn't come up with the word but he knew what he meant...  
Why was he always so laid back...

"Why..."

"That's what I'm supposed to ask, why are you so stubborn...?"

Lelouch folds his hands and looks at them, he knows the reason...  
It is a habit, because he never had anyone to discuss it with...

"Suzaku would gladly hear you out..."

"Why do you always talk about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You talk as if..."

He blushes slightly and curses in his mind...  
Was it so obvious to everyone, were they all laughing behind their backs?

"As if he's very important to you..."

If Lloyd did know, then he had to forget...  
If his brother found out, then it would be then end for both of them...

He didn't want that to happen and with this thought he looks at the count with a menacing look as his geass eye flares dangerously

"You..."

Lloyd quickly raises his hands and stares at him with an innocent look...

"You're childhood friends right... that's why, don't be so serious!"

"Childhood friends... we are..."

Lelouch mentally sighed, Lloyd didn't suspect anything...  
He looks back at the ground and relaxes a little

"We are..."

"Then don't keep him in the dark, if you keep it to yourself fit will eat you up from the inside out, remember that..."

Lloyd was right about that and Lelouch looks up as the count stand up from his seat...

"Where are you going?"

He walks away and waves from behind as he yells out

"To sleep... even geniuses need rest once in a while..."

Lelouch looked at him until he was gone out of sight, not noticing the grin on Lloyd's face as he walked away...

Lloyd knew he had to give them a push in the back somehow...

"_Listen... if Lelouch gives out a silent treatment then you have to step in! Promise you will!"_

Milly had forced him to say yes and he gladly agreed on it...  
But playing matchmaker wasn't on top of his agenda... only this time would he help, otherwise his suspicion would grow too large...

Lelouch already suspected him and the Prince had an armed weapon in his eye...

He was right to keep it quiet... because a relationship like this wasn't allowed, especially for a royal Prince... if Schneizel knew... ooh there would be hell to pay...


	23. The unknown vessel

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 2****3: The unknown vessel**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Not much to say, only that I hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want to

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_I find you in my fears_

_And in my fascination_

_I taste you in safe water and it drowns me_

_Paranoid and peaceful_

_Inside a sweet addiction_

_Velvety electrical reaction_

_Soft insanity_

_And I can't make it stop_

_Live hallucination within a dream_

_Chapter 23A: 8 years ago_

"_Onii-sama?"_

_Lelouch looks up from the other side of the table and stares at his younger sister with a sly smile..._

_They were currently staying in the Ashford household, although their existence was in complete secrecy, even their last names were changed to their mother's maiden name, Lamperouge..._

_He still couldn't get used to it, the fancy clothing... the servants and the food... but it was just temporarily, once they were old enough they could enrol in the private school and remain on the school campus in one of the separate buildings, currently they were rebuilding it for Nunnally and for this reason they remained in the main house..._

"_What is it, Nunnally?"_

"_I was just wondering... you're very quiet... are you alright?"_

_He laughed slightly and replied to his younger sister_

"_Of course I am, why shouldn't I be alright?"_

"_I thought... maybe you were wondering about him..."_

_She still thought about their friend, but Lelouch was trying to forget him...  
The idiot was going into enemy territory in hope to find a new home..._

_Suzaku could be dead right now and there was little chance for him to come back even if he survived...  
But Suzaku wasn't on his mind right now, for the last couple of days he found himself more agitated by the simple things that happened around him, by the things said on TV, in the newspapers etc. in fact he had even thrown a cup against the wall when he saw his older half brother on TV... Clovis, the idiot who was now in charge of this country..._

"_I was... but it's nothing..."_

_A lie, but what could he tell his younger sister without hurting her more...  
She had no idea on the reality that this world had shown him, the death and decay spread in their family's name and the truth that he wanted to change it... but what could a 10 year old do in a situation like this... hardly anything, because even if he wanted to Lelouch was still a child, even if his mind screamed that he wanted to be accepted as an adult..._

_He looks up when the door behind them opens and Milly runs inside towards the table, she slams her hands on the wooden plate and looks at the two of them with a wide grin on her face..._

_Lelouch never understood Milly that well, in the beginning he figured her as a mentally insane girl with nothing but the urge to make people do things that were humiliating, after one month that opinion is still unchanged but Milly is smarter than she seems and Lelouch was always on his guard because this girl was like a spider, the spins a web without anyone noticing it and when the time is right she uses it for her own advantage..._

"_Lelouch! Nunnally!"_

"_Milly-san..."_

_Nunnally is speechless and Lelouch merely glances at her as he continues with his book_

"_What is it... you must have a good reason to barge in like that..."_

_He responds coldly and Milly pouts her lips at him as she frowns, he looks at her and says_

"_Do that and you'll get wrinkles..."_

"_Shut up! Lelouch, you should act your age..."_

_He doesn't respond, because Lelouch doesn't care for childish tantrums...  
However he does look up when a woman walks through the door, he stares at her with awe because she is new to him, her black hair was tied up, she wears a maid outfit and with her golden eyes she looked around the room and smiles as she sees Nunnally in her wheelchair..._

"_Good evening... My name is Shinozaki Sayako..."_

"_What do you want?"_

_He stands up from his chair, which falls over and clatters on the floor as he stares at the intruder..._

"_Lelouch... Sayako is going to take care of both of you..."_

"_What?!"_

_He looks at Milly and glances back at the woman, this woman was going to take care of them...  
He was the person in charge of Nunnally, was she going to take over his role as well?!  
How dare she take 'his' place..._

_It is then that he realises that Suzaku is on his mind once again and he reminds himself that Suzaku was as good as dead..._

_Sayako says nothing but instead bows in a Japanese like matter before saying..._

"_I am sorry if you find it hostile... but please reconsider, if the two of you live on your own who is going to cook and clean?"_

"_I will! I will do everything if I have to! Just like I've done before!"_

_His hands turn to fists as he steps forward in rage..._

"_Onii-sama..."_

_He stops when he hears his sister plead and listens to her as he calms down a little_

"_... I don't want you to sacrifice everything... Milly said we could enrol in the Ashford Academy, you can't study and take care of me at the same time..."_

_He stares at her and stands up straight again, his sister had a point there but the main reason for agreeing lies with the fact that Nunnally wants it to happen..._

_If Nunnally wanted this Sayako person to take care of them then he would respect that decision and he would obey her..._

"_Fine... if you trust her Nunnally then I'll... agree..."_

_Sayako smiles at him and thanks him for the duty he has given her, Lelouch merely frowns but keeps quiet..._

* * *

Chapter 23B: Sleeping pills

"Don't worry..."

Clarice doesn't look at him as he stands in the hallway of her small office, he said nothing when he entered and his Doctor didn't look up to him at first...

She grabbed a small plastic bottle and threw it at him, Lelouch caught it and turned it over to read the ticket...

"Sleeping pills..."

He looks at the orange coloured bottle and frowns...

"Just take two in with some water before you go to bed... you'll sleep like a rose..."

"I see..."

He looked past the woman towards the unmade bed...  
Suzaku spend the night here... he guessed, but he hadn't spoken to him since the previous night...

"He didn't say anything..."

Clarice leaned back in her chair and removed her glasses to look at the youth

"You forget that I'm your doctor, I have all information of you on file..."

He sighed and turned around, ready to leave...

"I'm sorry to say this, but you have to come back later this afternoon... there were some problems in yesterday's examination that I have to verify"

"Problems?"

"Nothing serious of course..."

The news wasn't anything new, it was something bound to happen some day and even if she prevented it, it would just happen again... she wondered how long she could put up with this puppet show, how long would it take him to understand the real meaning behind his examinations...

"_The R Levels in his blood are increasing... I suggest that you put him off duty..."_

"_For how long?"_

_Schneizel looked at the pen in his hands, turning it around in small circles with his fingers, he looked un interested as he leaned back in his chair as Clarice stood before him with a file in her hands, she looks worried and concerned as she throws the file on his desk, the papers spreading out as they show diagrams in a red sector_

"_Forever if possible... Astraeus is too dangerous... ever since he piloted that thing his R levels have been out sync... once day they rise the other the lower again..."_

"_You know we can't do that..."_

_Schneizel frowned and put his pen down on the table as he looked at the fear struck Clarice..._

"_You can't... It's too dangerous..."_

"_He will remain Astraeus's pilot until I say otherwise..."_

"_You'll destroy us all..."_

_At that comment he smiled..._

'_That bastard...'_

He thought as she picked up the papers she was working on, tapping them on the desk as she puts them in the top corner on a neat pile...

Lelouch was gone and she was left alone once again...

* * *

He stares at his food in awe as he plays with it before putting it in his mouth...

It is a forced action, because in this month his appetite drops and he is forced to either eat or starve, he chooses for the first option because he knows what will happen if he picks the second...  
You could say that he knows it through experience... but he doesn't discuss those things openly...

He takes another bite and looks at his hand as he poked the iron spoon back in cereal like mass on his plate...

The blood was gone... it was never there to begin with...

But for a moment he could swear it was there, he frowns at the sight and slightly it fascinates him as the drops fall down and splatter on the table...

He blinks and it disappears again and he wonders why it keeps coming back...

He continues to stare and doesn't notice that for the first time someone sits in front of him...  
Lelouch's reputation made sure that no one sat next to him when he ate in the used cafeteria, he always sat alone, but this time someone seemed to break that rule and when he hears someone say his name does he finally look up

"You don't look so well..."

Suzaku sat down on the other side of the table and places his tray across his own, it carried the same kind of food...

"I'll feel better in a week..."

Suzaku...  
Lelouch looks at his hands as he starts to eat, the spoon digs further into the cereal like mass and rises upwards, by each dig does it grow smaller until there's nothing left...  
It wasn't anything special but once again Lelouch finds himself fascinated by the scene, a soft buzz spreads through his ears as he rubs his left eye...

"Did you go to Clarice?"

He blinks and the sound disappears, Suzaku looks at him with a confusing look...

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you went to Clarice yet..."

He nods slightly as he feels the small bottle in his pocket

"I did... She gave me sleeping pills..."

He decides not to mention the second test...

"That's good..."

Lelouch stares at the table as he rethinks his decision...

"Is something wrong?"

He sighs and decides that it is best to tell him anyway...

"Clarice told me... She told me there were some problems during the last examination..."

Suzaku stops eating and looks at him with an expression he hates...

It is a serious look, one that reminds him of the hate the Knight once had to him...

"What kind of problems?"

"I don't know... but she said it wasn't anything serious..."

Suzaku frowns and tries to find out whether or not Lelouch is lying, but the surprised and yet anxious look on his face shows him that it is true...

Suzaku finds it strange... there were things I didn't understand, geass was one of those things, V.V.'s strange ritual was a second and Lloyd's plead to him to use the blue tubes were a third of the list he carried in his mind...

All these people knew something, yet he had no idea what it was and he wondered if they tried to keep them both away from the truth behind it...

_"...Kururugi Suzaku... Kururugi Suzaku... please report to briefing room C0... Kururugi Suzaku..."_

They looked up and listened to the intercom message, Suzaku stood up from his seat and Lelouch looked at him with a worried look

"I'm sorry, I still have a job to do..."

He turned to leave...

"Suzaku..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry... about last night..."

Suzaku smiled and continued walking, the look on Lelouch's face showed sadness and Suzaku knew why he apologized...

"_Don't touch me!"_

He was indeed sorry...

* * *

Chapter 23B: The unknown vessel

"The ship was spotted about an hour ago near the Japanese borders, it travels without a permit and without any form of identification..."

The screen in front of him changed to a zoom in on the unknown carrier, Suzaku looked at it and thought about the situation...

"We traced back its route with a satellite, it is definitely Chinese... they seem pretty confident to send us a ship..."

"What do I have to do?"

"Your objective is to find out what is inside the vessel and if needed destroy it before it reaches the harbour... be prepared for anything and take no chances..."

"Understood..."

"Avalon will leave towards the shore in 30 minutes... I suggest you get ready..."

The lights inside the dark room were lightened up and Suzaku gathered his briefing papers, he was going to read them again in the cockpit before launching...

He stood up and walked towards the door, once outside he was spotted by the older Prince, he saluted him as he walked up to his side...

"Suzaku... stand down..."

Schneizel waved his hand as Suzaku lowered his own, he looked at the older Prince who gave him a warning glance

"I came to tell you that you have to be careful, Xao Sheng Ling is a dangerous man... he should have something up his sleeve..."

He nodded before walking of again...

The Chinese Federation... were they planning on starting a war against the Britannia Empire?

* * *

"What did they say?"

Suzaku zipped his piloting costume up and turned around at the stern Lelouch

"I was given a mission... Chinese Federation is sending a ship this way... I am being sent to investigate it and if possible destroy it if needed"

"The Chinese Federation?"

"Uhn..."

"Do you have any idea what that ship might carry? It could be a trap"

"They don't know what it is, I understand it could be a trap... but that doesn't mean I can just refuse my orders"

Lelouch frowned and tightened his hand to a fist out of Suzaku's sight, Suzaku always pleading him to survive was now acting as stupid as he did... not entirely but he was still being neglecting towards his own life...

"If something happens... I'll come..."

"You can't, you're under strict orders not to go onboard of Astraeus!"

"You don't understand..."

"I won't die, if that is what you mean..."

Suzaku smiled as he cupped Lelouch's face

"I told you that"

"Making promises doesn't change your chances on living..."

"Constantly thinking of your broken promises makes it harder for people to understand... but you won't listen to that either... Why-"

Lelouch snaps and slaps away Suzaku's hand before barking back

"Shut up... you don't know anything!"

Suzaku's smile fades and Lelouch is left the stare at the ground as the other walks past him towards the door

"Idiot..."

Is what he whispers to himself after the door is shut...

Suzaku is such an idiot...

* * *

He looks at the screen in his cockpit and stares that the Astraeus unit for a moment before turning his focus back to his mission, Lancelot was being loaded into the launch bay as the float equipment was being settled on its back

He opened a COM link to Avalon's command centre as the hatches opened revealing the grey clouded airspace in front of him...

Grey, it was so fitting right now...

"Kururugi Suzaku, Lancelot... launching!"

He pushed the panels forward and was shot out through the launch bay, once in the air the float system unfolded itself and the green glowing wings spread out causing him to hover and with the thrusters inside the float pack did he race forward to his destination...

Inside the command centre Schneizel remained, he looked up when the door behind him opened once more and Lelouch walked inside with a demanding expression

"Tell me, everything!"


	24. A vision of warning

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 2****4: A vision of warning**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Not much to say, only that I hope you enjoy this chapter and review if you want to

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_"Vision without action is a daydream. Action without vision is a nightmare.__"_

_Chapter 24A: Nightmare_

_His eyes widen as water is thrown over him, he yelps when the glass tumbles on the floor, it doesn't break and Milly apologizes to him as she bends down to pick up the glass from the woollen blanket that is spread out over the washroom floor..._

"_Sorry, Lelouch..."_

_She laughs as she picks it up but doesn't notice that he keeps on staring at his hands, it is when she stands up again and turns to him that she notices a difference..._

"_What are you staring at?"_

_She pouts but realises that his eyes widen as the drops fall down his hand...  
__His breathings fasten and Milly grows more worried when he doesn't respond..._

"_Lelouch?"_

_He is whispering something to himself and Milly bends closer to hear what it is..._

"_Blood... so much..."_

_She quickly runs to the door and opens it as she yells_

"_Papa! Help! Mama!"_

_She doesn't remember it exactly, but it took them 15 minutes to snap him back to reality...  
She looked from the door opening as her mother bend down to him and hugged him, eventually he started screamed in a quiet tone before crying in her arms..._

_Lelouch, why was he so scared?_

"_Lelouch and Nunnally went through a very bad experience..."_

"_What kind?"_

"_Milly, you're too young to understand..."_

_They had told her, but she wouldn't give up...  
__She sneaked out at night and walked to Lelouch's room, she listened for a moment and she heard sounds from behind the door..._

"_What is he mumbling about...?"_

_It was then that he screamed and she quickly opened the door, she turned on the lights and looked at him, she never forgot that look...  
__The young 10 year old sitting straight up in bed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he caught his breath..._

"_Lelouch..."_

_She ran forward and he clung to her for some reason...  
__Milly was surprised to see him like that..._

"_Mama..."_

_He gasped as her mother ran in the room and finally Milly understood...  
__Blood and the pleading for his mother...  
__Their mother was dead..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 24B: Rampage

"I can't see anyone on the deck... heat sensors don't show anything either..."

He flew closer to the large ship, his hands still clinging around the handles as his anxiety grew...

"_Suzaku, stay on your toes, it could be a bomb..."_

Suzaku frowned and responded to the familiar voice...

"Why are you using this line? I thought you weren't on duty..."

"_I guess I am..."_

Lelouch folded his arms as he looked at the camera views in front of him, each coming from a different camera of Lancelot...  
He frowned, was it a bomb? It would be too easy... but then what could it be?

Suzaku went lower and flew circles around the ship, the ship was making him feel something, something familiar yet strange...  
He stops and gasps when something appears on the deck, the green sparkles... he has seen them before...

"_Suzaku?"_

"Can you see it?"

Lelouch frowned and looked at the screen, he could see them as well and his eyes widened as he recognised them...  
The sparkles belonged to C.C., he was sure of that because he saw them when he first met her in the so called poison gas capsule...  
Why could Suzaku see them as well...? but more important, was the witch in the area?!

"I see them as well... be careful"

"_I know... Ah, nani?"_

"What is it?"

Suzaku flew upwards again and looked at the vessel as the hatches in the middle opened, smoke came up from the inside and he looked at whatever was inside...  
His eyes widened as he was forced to dodge when a familiar red blast was shot his way  
He flew to the left but the stream of fire seemed to follow his direction, he was about to get his when he made a flip upwards as the hadron fire stopped, his alarms were going off as he remained still for a moment and looked at the smoke...  
Lelouch was as shocked as he was and could only mutter the name that belonged to the unit he piloted...

"_Gawain?!"_

Schneizel looked up as well...

Xao, did he manage to get the unit from under his nose?  
Then he could assume that his subject was also under his control.  
The unit stood up straight and the float system activated and as it floated upwards the voice of a little girl echoed through the speakers...

"_Good afternoon... Where is Astraeus? I want to play with it! Ha ha ha!"_

Suzaku frowned at the childish voice but was forced to move into action once more when another plasma beam was fired his way...

Lelouch frowned and placed his hands on the railing that separated the captain's seat with his lower ranked command room staff  
This person wasn't C.C., but he couldn't exclude if C.C. was onboard or not...  
Gawain was pilot able for one person but it was only possible if the pilot was amazingly skilled...  
This girl sounded no older than Nunnally, it was impossible for someone of that age to pilot Gawain alone...

"Request a private channel with the enemy Gawain..."

There was a short pause until someone turned around from his chair and said to him

"Request was denied!"

He clenched his teeth, what was that witch doing?

"Fun, fun, fun! This one doesn't die that quickly either!"

Z.Z. moved the controls again as she laughed at the flying Lancelot, C.C. who was sitting behind her on the raised seat sighed and said in a cold tone...

"Don't get too excited..."

"I know, but if I kill him then Astraeus will surely come out..."

She turned the com link one again and yelled out

"_Do you hear me, Astraeus come out!"_

Suzaku cursed when Gawain fired its slash harkens, he flew upwards as the 10 wires passed him, he tried to dodge them as quickly as he could but he couldn't help but receive a small amount of damage...

He grabbed the two maser vibration swords from his back and charged as they glowed up in a red colour, Gawain was a long range unit, attacking it on close range would render it powerless if he could dodge the hadron cannons and he yelled as he dodged the beam, raising his arms to slash down at the vulnerable unit but to his surprise the float system was deactivated and Gawain, like a brick released from a 10 story building, fell down into the water out of Suzaku's sight

He turned to his scanner but the unit was invisible, it seemed that it could camouflage its presence and there was silence...  
Lelouch frowned at the sight and realised the improvements on the unit, he cursed as he scanned the ocean for anything and then he realised their plan...

"Suzaku, it's going to fire from the ocean!"

Suzaku spotted a red glow coming from his side and quickly flew up as the water was forced open and a hadron beam was fired his way, the sword in his hand was hit by the beam and he released it into the mist that developed on the water surface, the sword exploded

"Chikusho..."

Lancelot flew upwards again and loaded his VARIS riffle in the now unarmed hand, he scanned the ocean surface for any trace but found nothing...

"_Can you hear me?! Bring out Astraeus or he will die!"_

C.C. frowned and looked at the scanner, so this Suzaku was still alive...  
She wondered if he knew where Lelouch resided, she still had no clue on his location because she wasn't informed of anything inside her cell...  
She was just dragged out to pilot with her cruel colleague...  
If only she could come in contact with her...

* * *

Chapter 24C: A vision of warning

"I'm going..."

Lelouch turned around and tried to walk out of the command centre when his brother stood in front of his path...  
He frowned as he looked at the older man...

"You're staying..."

"You can't make me!"

Schneizel gripped the younger Prince's arm and Lelouch winched as he was pulled back, but he regained his footing and struggled, he looked over his shoulder and Schneizel gasped at his face before releasing his arm...

The geassing eye flared as Lelouch looked at him with equal aggression...

"Don't touch me!"

He hissed as he pulled his arm out of his grip, he turned around and ran out of the room.  
Schneizel regained his composure and stared at the closing door...  
He shouldn't make Lelouch angry, especially when his eye was glowing like that...

"Contact Clarice for me..."

This wasn't normal, the eye should be out of function...  
Were his R-levels rising at the moment?

* * *

Suzaku backed away over the water surface as he dodged another beam, he fired his riffle in the water but it had no effect...  
He couldn't shoot what he didn't see and he had no time to concentrate on its location if his target kept on firing at him... 

He gasped when the slash harkens fired at him again from the water surface and the tangled around him as the pulled him down into the water, he gasped when water ran in his cockpit... Lancelot wasn't waterproof...

His alarms rang as he was being pulled forward, the slash harken tightening around him as he saw 2 red dots in the distance on his camera...  
He quickly aimed and realised that even if he did fire he couldn't repel the hadron cannons... he would die... Suzaku would die...  
He widened his eyes as a sentence was being yelled at him through the com link...

"_Don't die, Suzaku!"_

A red glow surrounded his eyes as he felt himself losing control over his limps and he gasped slightly as his mind went blank...

He didn't fire the beam, instead he fired his own harken upwards towards the surface as his scanners indicated friendly fire incoming from above, a red rain poured down into the ocean cutting through the harken lashes as he was being pulled up out of the water, he regained balance as he was freed from the water pressure and he opened the air vent hatches, the water inside him, which had run up to hips, was now running out of the cockpit...

He blinked and looked around, Suzaku thought he had blacked out but gasped when he saw the Astraeus unit flying next to him, the unit carried a similar floating system and it released the harken he had fired before, the line retreated back in Lancelot's chest...

"Lelouch..."

A small screen opened up and Lelouch's face appeared on it, he smiled at him and said

"_I told you not to make promises like that... idiot..."_

Suzaku's eyes widened as he tried to rethink his actions, he couldn't remember them...

"But..."

He gasped when the water surface broke again and Gawain flew upwards

"_Ah hahahaha! So you finally show yourself! Now, let's play!"_

Gawain fired the slash harken from its other hand and Lelouch quickly pulled backwards and flipped over to dodge the incoming fire, he wasn't only using the thrusters on the float system but also those on his own unit, it gave him more speed and he quickly flew upwards, the hatches on Astraeus's shoulder opened and another rain of red hadron flames poured out

Gawain dropped down into the water once again and C.C. wondered who this person was...  
Astraeus, she knew the unit... but who was the pilot...  
There was a slight chance that it could be him... but why was he on their side?

"_You think you're invisible... fine, let's turn the table around shall we!"_

The metallic wings on the side of Astraeus's head started to vibrate slightly and Lelouch dove down on the water as well...  
C.C. gasped at the sound of that voice, it was him... Lelouch...  
She looked on her scanner but found him gone, the trace was missing...

"Fire!"

C.C. did what she was ordered fired the hadron cannon, but they missed and the Astraeus unit rammed against the Gawain, they both gasped as the cockpit shook, Z.Z. looked at the unit in front of her

"Damned, die!"

She tried to fire the hadron cannons one last time, but C.C. interfered...

"No stop!"

Whether she wanted to or not, the geass symbol on her forehead started to glow up as she grips Z.Z.'s shoulder and Z.Z looked at her before freezing in her spot, she remained still and quietly yelps but C.C. wasn't looking at her... the effect didn't only open a link between her and Z.Z. but Lelouch was thrown in as well...

* * *

He laughed as he dove down into the water, he boosted up his thrusters and charged at the unit as he laughed at the pilot's stupidity...  
He clashed against the unit but when he came in contact with it something happened...  
The white glowing wires surrounded his arms as he felt himself being pulled back into a white empty space, he gasped at the sudden sight of images flashing by...  
The castle, Ashford, a place with white pillars and a vanilla like sky and finally he recognised the face... 

"_C.C."_

She blinked and suddenly they found each other standing across the other, she turned around and looked at him, glad that she recognised the person but of course remained cold as always

"_So it was you..."_

She said as she remained still, Lelouch stared at her with confusion and hears something else, the sound of a young girl crying and he turns to his side, Z.Z. is sitting curled up on the ground and she is crying...

"_Who..."_

"_Say nothing to her... I can handle her..."_

He looks at C.C. again and frowns as he questions her

"_Where have you been? I thought you were dead"_

"_Dead?"_

C.C. giggled as she answers

"_I can't die... what about you, why are you on their side?"_

"_I had no choice..."_

He looks at the white ground as he remembers Nunnally, his still missing younger sister... he couldn't continue without her...

"_So they took her... fine, there is something you need to know"_

Lelouch looks up again and C.C. steps closer towards him

"_You are in grave danger... everyone is..."_

"_In danger... who-?"_

"_You are putting them all at risk! You might not understand, but be careful and trust no one..."_

Lelouch looked at her with a shocked look, was he bringing everyone in danger...

What was he doing that threatened them then?

"_You were forced in another contract... if this one full fills then you ar-"_

"_Get out of my head!"_

They both turn around as Z.Z. looks at them with a menacing look, for the first time does Lelouch actually see the girl and he realises that he has seen her before...  
She was there when they tried to contact Milly, the little girl who was accompanying the chairman of the Chinese Federation, he gasped when he saw a geass symbol glow up on her forehead.  
She tightens her fingers to fists as he stamps on the ground again and yells out

"_Get out of my head!"_

He feels himself being washed away and falls through the floor as a voice echoes through the darkness

"_You think its fun to be my head! I'll make you pay!"_

A scream pierces through the darkness, C.C.'s scream to be exact and Lelouch yells out to her...

"_C.C.!"_

But he feels himself being forced back into his own body and gasps when he feels himself being pushed into his chair, he tries to catch his breath as he raises his hands that are trembling...

"What was that..."

Blood drips down on his lab and he whipes his nose...  
His nose is bleeding and he stares at the red streak for a moment gasps as he hears Z.Z.'s voice...

"_Lelouch vi Britannia... let's play! __A game of death!"_

His eyes widen as he sees her through the projection screens, she is larger and has her hands placed against the screens like a window, her face looks messed up as if she is about to go nuts and the geass symbol is still on her head...

"_What do you fear most? Is it blood?"_

"_Blood..."_

"_Blood..."_

The voice echoes as he blinks and looks at himself as he realises a puddle forming around him, it is red and he looks at it in fear as he whispers...

"Blood..."

The blood seems to rise and now comes to his hips...

"No..."

It keeps on rising...

"Stay away..."

And rising...

He raises his head as the line comes to his chin, he takes one more deep breath before the red liquid fills the room up completely but realises that he can't keep his breath in forever...  
As the pressure on his lungs increases he tightens his eyes shut and one last plead floats through his head, a name...

'_Suzaku...'_

* * *

"Astraeus's pilot is reaching the red zone, mental border is at 300 and rising!" 

Schneizel slams his fist on the chair he is sitting in and turns to Clarice who is standing at his side as the Avalon's crew members yell out about the upcoming danger...  
Every screen was now surrounded by a red border and the red lights were turned on as well...

"Sync level is below 30 percent!"

He looks at Clarice with a cold and annoyed glance before telling her...

"Take care of it..."

She frowns at the older Prince and doesn't feel intimidated by his glare, instead she replies to him in a cold tone...

"You always send me in to clean up your dirty work..."

She stepped forward and leaned on the iron railing as she yelled out to the people below her...

"Activate the life-support system... it is important that we keep him alive! Trace the area for more R-levels..."

"Trace complete, we found another signal... it is strong... R-level code Blue!"

She frowned as she thought of the meaning behind the code...

"Code Blue... that means one thing... it's a contractor..."

"Astraeus's nerve core engine meter is going of the charts!"

She quickly turned to the person on her side and gasped...

"What!"

"R-levels are increasing to level 86!"

Level 86, level 86 was too close to the first borderline...

Why was Astraeus responding!

"Astraeus!"

* * *

Suzaku is still floating above the water surface, he can't find either of the two units on his scanners and everything remains all too quiet...  
He presses his com link again to see if he can contact Lelouch on a private line, but all he hears is a rumbling static noise...  
He decides to dive down until someone forces a channel open... 

"_Kururugi! This is an emergency, cut the contact between the two units!"_

"Nani?"

"_Don't ask questions, just do it!"_

He realises the urge in the voice he hears, Clarice is being serious about something...  
He looks down and scans the water surface, he gasps when he sees a white glowing light and grips his sword as he dives down into the water below, ignoring that fact that it steams into his cockpit...  
The static sound still comes through his headset and he can make out a voice in between them...

"_So... Much... ... ...Blood..."_

'_Lelouch!'_

He quickly dives down further and finally spots the two units, but he is surprised at the white glowing core of the Astraeus unit...

"Lelouch!"

He yells as he charges forward, cutting of one of Gawain's hands as he grips the other unit and pulls it upwards...

"_Kururugi, take it back to Avalon..."_

The glowing core slowly faded and turned black once more...  
The static sound faded and was replaced by silence, Suzaku desperately yelled through his com link but the other wouldn't respond...

'_Lelouch... what happened?!'_

He ignored the Gawain unit, which remained still as well...  
Z.Z. smiled as blood dripped from her nose...  
She was forced back in her own body, it didn't matter because she had her fun...  
She had all the data she needed when it came to the unit...  
She looked over her shoulder at the unconscious C.C. who was laying slumped back in her chair...

"You bitch"

* * *

Lelouch slowly opens his eyes again blinks when he sees another white light strip hovering over him against the ceiling...  
He looks at his side and sees Suzaku sleeping next to him, hanging over the side of his bed as he sits in a chair...  
The scene reminds him of something and he realises that he is there again... 

"Another hospital..."


	25. A woman made of blood

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 2****5: ****A woman made of blood**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Yay, another chapter!  
I wanted to write more for this chapter but it has gotten very long already, I guess I'll put that in the next chapter then...

There is a slight explanation on something very important, it is only one piece of the puzzle

Thanks for the support and review if you can, like I said before a writer appreciates reviews, it makes them feel like their work is loved and well written and lightens up the spirit, at leased that is what I feel when I read that I have pleased yet another reader

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_I'm getting used to__ the loneliness, ever since I was born.  
__But within those arms that opened up before my eyes, my heart spontaneously trembles.  
__In a dazzling premonition, I feel the future unfolding  
__Because of love  
__Strong and gentle  
__Embracing pieces of feelings that are, for some reason, painful._

_Chapter 25A: __Giving up_

_He walked through the hallways to his classroom but stopped at the door, Suzaku frowned as he watches Shirley standing next to Lelouch's table...  
__Shirley liked Lelouch, he knew that. But that didn't mean that it made his feelings any easier... instead it hurt.  
__Yet he had always promised himself that he would cheer on from the sidelines, because his love wouldn't become reality... only in his dreams..._

"_Suzaku... you don't have to be shy!"_

_Rivalz put a hand on his shoulder and snapped him back to reality as he was being forced to walk into the classroom.  
__Lelouch and Shirley looked up and waved at him as he passed them...  
__He wondered what they were talking about as he sits down on his chair...  
__It isn't any of his business..._

_In the following months he realised the change in their relationship, the fight between the two student council members and on top of that classmates, Shirley hasn't been to her classes in the last week and he wonders what is wrong between the two...  
__A feeling of satisfaction sways over him but it doesn't last long, because he doesn't allow himself to be pleased with their breaking relationship...  
__A part of him says that this is his chance another says that he has to be careful because he doesn't trust the situation...  
__He decides to pick the second because it is for the best and because for once he started to feel wanted by someone in his life..._

_Euphemia li Britannia, she liked him...  
__But he was uncertain if he liked her the same way...  
__It was his only chance for happiness and because of that he took it...  
__He had to give up on Lelouch, for he was something he would never be able to catch..._

* * *

Chapter 25B: Helpless

He slowly stepped out of bed as quiet as he could, Suzaku was still sleeping and he tried to keep it that way...  
He looked around and recalled the place he woke up in, it was the same room where he was brought after his short term memory loss...

He tried to think, but found himself un able to do so... it felt strange, he could hear his own voice in his head but something made it difficult to understand it and as he stood in front of the blackened window he raised his hands to hold onto himself...  
The hands grip around his arms and he finds out that his upper arms are bandaged...  
He frowns as he raises them again and looks at his fingers...

The last thing he could remember...  
Blood, so much blood... and a woman made from blood...  
He turned around and looked at the room, it was all the same except for a metallic bowl next to his bed, he walks over to it and picks up an empty tube from within, there is still a remain of blue liquid inside and Lelouch frowns as he feels an itch in his neck...  
He raises his hand and feels another bandage that surrounds it...

'_Weird...'_

* * *

"You've done another great job... destroying another MVS, armour damage and not even to start about Astraeus!" 

"Not my problem..."

Clarice frowned as she continued to write down notes on her notepad, Lloyd gasped and the insensitive reaction and threw his hands in his hair as he gasped...  
He squealed and turned around to walk away once again...

Clarice paid no attention to him, because she was busy making records on the Astraeus core...  
She looked at the machine standing before her, part of the black shell had been removed, revealing a dark blue mass within it, wires entered through the mass and they were hooked on machines on which her staff kept track and investigated the status change, current status and the chance of another change...  
She walked over to the machine and looked into the dark blue mass, it looked like some sort of water, however it wasn't in a liquid form even if you could reach through it...

"Clarice-sama"

She turned around when one of her staff walked up to her

"The pilot, he's awake..."

She nodded and took off towards the medical centre once more...

* * *

"How was it?" 

Z.Z. pouted her lips and crossed her arms as she looked through the oversized glass that separated the rooms he was standing in with the hangar...  
She looked at the Gawain unit and frowned as the repairs began...

"Horrible..."

Xao tabbed his finger on his desk as she turned around to him...

"That bitch kept on getting in my way... I didn't even kill anyone!"

He smiled and laughed slightly as he thought of the now locked up witch...  
So it was true, C.C. had left another fulfiller on the world besides Mao and this person was piloting the Astraeus unit...

"Next time I want to go alone!"

"You can't... Gawain is at its best when it's being piloted by two people"

"But!"

"Do you want to die?"

Z.Z. freezes and says

"No... Only if Sheng-sama wants me to..."

"And I don't want you to die"

She looked up at him with a sad smile and ran forward to his chair.  
Sitting down on his lab he stared at him and smiled again as she cuddled him

"I won't die... if Sheng-sama wants me to live then I wont die..."

"Good girl..."

He stroked her hair and she nuzzled further into his neck, Xao grinned at the obeying pawn...

"Did you see the pilot? Astraeus's I mean..."

She smiled with an evil expression as she looked over his shoulder

"Uhn, I even went inside his head..."

"Did you give him a good time?"

"I tried, but someone interfered... I don't know who it was but it was strong..."

Someone had indeed interfered, her head still hurt from the reaction it gave her...  
She didn't see this person though, but sensed the immense power that radiated from its form...  
It wasn't C.C., it couldn't be... this was someone else.

"Someone else... I wonder who..."

"That boy was really fun to play with, he was really scared!"

He was glad that his little girl found it entertaining, Z.Z. was such a strange person that enjoyed nothing more but the suffering of another human being...  
Even if Z.Z. was not human she tried to act like one, much like the other contractors...

"Next time you can play with him again, but then don't destroy Gawain..."

"Sorry..."

"It's time for you to go to bed, little girls need enough sleep so they can grow up to be very beautiful"

She frowned, got of his lap and she pecked his cheek before she ran towards the door

"Goodnight Sheng-sama!"

"Goodnight, Z.Z."

The door closed and he was left alone, he tabbed his hand against the wooden table once again as he looked at his laptop as he continued to investigate the data from the battle with Astraeus...  
Next time it won't be so lucky...

* * *

Lelouch looked in front of him with a dazed look as he sat down on the metallic table once again...  
When Clarice had entered the room she had seen how tired Suzaku was and had whispered him to follow her to another room...  
This room was not like the normal examination rooms, it reminded him more of a doctor's workplace, it was a little more spacer and it reminded him of the local doctors in the Britannian neighbourhoods... 

"Do you feel anything weird?"

"I can't think straight..."

Clarice grabbed a vial and removed the plastic surrounding to reveal a needle underneath,  
She turned around and grabbed his arm, Lelouch tensed up and gasped...

"_The first... the first that holds the mind... where everything is one yet nothing exists..."_

He gasped as Clarice cleaned a spot on his arm and entered the needle to puncture a vein, she pulled back to extract some blood and looked at him as she noticed his strange response...

"Is something wrong?"

"The first that holds... the mind... what is that?"

She looked at him surprised as she extracted the needle from his arm, she pressed a small cloth against the puncture wound and placed the syringe on the metallic table next to her...

"Where did you hear that?"

She frowned as she released his arm, the strange feeling disappeared as well and Lelouch looked at her...

"I heard it... in my head..."

He looked with disbelief and a little bit of fear...  
The voice she heard belonged to Clarice, was this her mind, a memory or something else?

"You must be having some after effects..."

She sighed and looked at him with a reassuring look

"Don't worry, when it tried to invade your mind it almost forced you to the first borderline..."

A lie, she knew it but anything to keep the young Prince from knowing the truth...  
He wouldn't understand it... let alone accept it...  
Astraeus had tried to unite in order to protect its pilot and because of that his R-levels increased as well to a point where he had almost reached the first borderline...  
The first borderline to absolute happiness and creation...

"What is the first borderline...?"

"It is your mind, it is the place where your mind is separated from your body... where you can create everything and nothing. My guess is that it still lingers on the edge and that's why other minds can easily slip into your own..."

The words hardly made any sense to him because he couldn't understand their meaning nor think about it...  
What he did understand was that Clarice was acting very relaxed about it, it had to be something that was cure able...

"I suggest you don't touch anyone for a while... I'll subscribe you some pills for the next two days, it should be gone in one day but just in case..."

"What happens if I touch them?"

"I don't know... you're the first to have ever been so close to the first border... but less about that, I still have some tests to run..."

She removed the vial from the syringe and placed it into a hand held machine, it started to calculate and a number showed on the screen in a green tint...

"R-levels stabilized to level 21... I'm glad it decreased..."

There was a knock on the door and it slid open, Lelouch looked up when someone stepped inside the room...  
It was Suzaku, why did he look so...  
He couldn't find the word for it because he couldn't think straight...  
He blinked and scanned the youth...  
His uniform looked sloppy, as if it was put on in great haste... why was Suzaku here?  
Was he worried?

"Would you please wait outside, I'm still busy with my examination"

"Sorry... I was just..."

Lelouch looked at him with a blank expression, Suzaku seemed saddened for some reason...  
What for?  
They both walked to the door and Clarice locked him outside, she sighed and turned around again to her patient...

"Why is he so saddened?"

She grabbed her chair and rolled it over to him before sitting down in front of the Prince

"He is sad because he was helpless... I don't know really, you'll have to ask him but not now... if you touch him, I don't know what you might see"

He looked at the door again and Clarice tabbed the back of her pen against his forehead, he flinched and rubbed it as he looked at the woman with a confused look...

"Next time, don't forget your examination... I won't be so kindly next time you don't show up..."

She pouted her lips and walked to a small cabin in the back, she came back with another bottle of pills, these were small and round and remained in a red plastic bottle and she gave it to him with a gentle smile

* * *

Chapter 25C: A woman made of blood

He stared at the top bunk of their shared room as he gripped the blankets below him...  
He refused to sleep in that stupid hospital bed and instead retreated here again.  
The blankets below him made him feel warm inside, this warm feeling it felt like Suzaku and it felt like he was on drugs...  
He had just taken some of the pills to rest his mind and two sleeping pills, the bottle standing on the metallic closet on the other side of the room, he looked at them and turned back to the ceiling as he took another deep breath, a tingling feeling ran down his spine as he enjoyed this feeling...  
He wouldn't mind feeling this for the upcoming day, would Suzaku feel the same if he touched him?  
And slightly he longed for more, but his friend hadn't returned yet...

Suzaku was troubled as he walked down the hallway, he felt so helpless and afraid...  
Lelouch had almost died, or so he was told...  
He had watched as they forced open the cockpit, dragging the Prince out and placing him on a stretcher, Suzaku wouldn't forget that sight... it scared him...

"_I won't die, if that is what you mean..."_

He had said those words himself, but this time it wasn't only him who nearly died...  
Lelouch nearly died...

"_If something happens... I'll come..."_

He came to his aid when he looked into the face of death and after that

"_Don't die, Suzaku!"_

He remembered nothing...  
The figure called death was gone and he was left alone in confusing, wondering to himself what had happened...  
Where had he been through a similar situation?

"_Live!"_

He remembered now, he had almost sacrificed himself to ensure Zero's destruction...  
He remembered the eye behind the opening clip and from there on nothing...  
So the command still had effect, how long were they going to last?  
It was so unfair to command him something like that, especially when the person he was living for at the moment was able to die just like that, he had almost lost him...  
The chaos got to him and he was forced to walk away...  
But he was going to be alright...  
Lelouch was alright... he was alive...  
He found himself standing in front of the door and without realising it he remained there the entire time...

Finally he blinked and looked around him, there was no one there to question his actions and he sighed as he opened the door, the lights were turned on and he stared at his bed...

"Are you sleeping here?"

He asked the half drowsing youth, he turned towards him and smiled in a strange fashion...  
Suzaku walked towards him and noticed the two bottles and turned his direction towards them, he picked them up and read the labels...  
One were sleeping pills, the other had no label and he opened the bottle to see what the inside looked like...  
He turned back to Lelouch with a questioning look

"Clarice gave them to me... she said they would calm my mind..."

He closed the bottle again and placed them both back on the table before unbuttoning his shirt...

"Sorry... right now I can hardly think... she says it will pass..."

He could see that Lelouch was tired and threw his jacket over the chair as he changed into a pair of shorts

"Just sleep... we can talk tomorrow"

"I can't... I want to know..."

Suzaku turns towards the stubborn Prince and bends over to raise to blanket, he would fall asleep eventually due to the sleeping pills, but he hoped that things would be better the next morning...

"I want to know...Suzaku's thoughts... Suzaku's feelings..."

Determined he suddenly rose up and pressed his own lips against Suzaku's and a wave of emotion washed over him and he blinked...

"_What is this?"_

He said to himself as he found himself back in the hangar, he looked up when hatch in the floor rose up again, Lancelot and Astraeus were being brought back inside...  
Was this a memory?

He stepped forward as he noticed people rushing towards the two machines, the hatch of Lancelot's cockpit opened and Suzaku jumped out on the floor before rushing over to Astraeus.  
A sting of concern spread through his chest as he walked forward to the desperate youth who tried to use the emergency handles to open the unit and eventually the hatch opened and his eyes widened when he looked over Suzaku's shoulder...

"_Is that, me?"_

He looked at himself sitting in the pilot seat, his hands wrapped around his upper arms so tightly that it had to hurt...  
He looked at his face and was equally shocked when he saw his own expression, gasping for air as if he wasn't allowed to breathe, his eyes widened in utter terror and in his left eye the geass symbol swam in its red like colour...  
He rubbed his own eye, because he didn't recall having his powers at such an altitude when he woke up...

Suzaku stepped into the cockpit, a small layer of water had filled the bottom of it and he made his way to the other Lelouch and shook him as he called his name...  
He wouldn't respond and Suzaku gasped at the sight of his eyes...  
He reaches inside his suit and pulls out a small metallic case, he opens it and pulls out a small vial with a blue like liquid inside...  
He saw them before, they were there when he woke up...  
What were they?

Suzaku is nervous as he pushes the needled end in Lelouch's neck, the liquid runs inside his veins and a small swelling is formed around the injection place...  
Was that how he got the bandage around his neck?

Slowly the other Lelouch's eyes close and his eye turns back to normal, he falls forward and Suzaku catches him and picks him up as he carries him outside...  
Lelouch follows them and he can hear Suzaku whisper as he recognises tears in his eyes...

"_Don't die... you can't die..."_

He repeats this mantra and Lelouch stands still as he sees himself being handed over to the medical crew, Clarice kneels next to him and her eyes widen as she listens to his heart...

"_He's not breathing!"_

Suzaku remains in equal shock and they stand next to each other as Clarice puts her mouth over his in an attempt to get air inside his lungs...  
She does it once, twice, three times and still no effect...  
Was he that close to death?

'_Don't die! You can't die! Not again!'_

The line is being shouted out through his head, Suzaku doesn't say it but stares at the scene in terror... his mind is shouting out and Lelouch sees a quick flash of another scene, the broken pocket watch held in white hands...

It is then that the other Lelouch gasps and water spills out of his mouth...  
Were these Suzaku's thoughts?  
So chaotic and afraid... he looks as Suzaku falls to his knees and the feeling of another memory runs through his veins, was that why he was afraid?  
Did Euphie's death scar him that much?

Where did this begin?  
He closes his eyes as the scene turns to black, he tries to think...

_"What do you fear most? Is it blood?"_

That girl, he did this to her...  
The cockpit filled up with blood and he take sin one last breath before it is filled up completely.  
He looks towards the glass at the laughing Z.Z. as he tries to get out...  
He needs air... he needs to breathe!  
Finally he opens his mouth and the last remaining bubbles leave his lungs as he feels himself losing this battle to remain among the living...

'_Suzaku...'_

He pleads in his mind as a last attempt for help, but it isn't Suzaku who saves him, he feels familiar hands spread out over his cheeks...  
Somewhere in the distance Z.Z. screams but he doesn't hear it...  
A voice calls out to him...

_"It's alright... You just have to wake up... Wake up, wake up and fight the darkness with the sword that was entrusted to you..."_

He opens his eyes again and flinches at the figure in front of him, the blood that had filled his cockpit gained a shape, two red hands cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at the faceless figure, he could recognise a mouth, long hair that was pulled back over her back but it was completely made out of blood, like a liquid floating at zero gravity...

The mouth moves as she speaks again...

"_Wake up..."_

She strokes a finger over his right eye and unwillingly the eye starts to glow up as he feels himself slipping away...  
The figure smiles at him before falling down on the ground in another puddle...  
It was a strange yet scary feeling... to slowly lose touch with your own body and look at things through eyes that feel like they don't belong to you...  
He tries to hold on, to fight it...  
He has to stay... he doesn't know where he will go if he slips away, but he has to hold on...  
Someone would save him, someone would take him back...  
And it is then that everything shuts down and he is confronted by darkness...

He screams...


	26. The other point of view

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 2****6: ****The other point of view**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Next chapter, more suza/lulu goodness

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_The overflowing smell of sin_

_Why can't I protect love without hurting anyone's feelings?_

_Shards of overflowing lies_

_Someone's tears are seeping into the happiness I held in my hands._

_Chapter 26A: __The needle and blood_

_He walks through the darkened hallway, he pulls up the pipes of his pyjamas because they are too long..._

_Eventually he comes to a door that is half opened and he looks around the corner at the person inside and smiles slightly as he sees her sewing with needle and thread_

_She hums a melody to herself as her hands continue to work, the needle goes through the fabric and back out, the pulls the thread through and repeats the action..._

_The young Lelouch vi Britannia wasn't afraid, the truth was that he wasn't allowed out of bed at this hour, but he loves to watch his mother work..._

_It keeps him occupied and he admires her handy work..._

_There is a quiet cry as the needle falls down on the ground, blood stains its point and drips from her finger, he gasps when he hears her cry and she turns to the door with a surprised look but smiles when she sees her son_

"_Lelouch... what are you doing there?"_

_She asks him with a warm smile and he steps in the doorway, his lips pouted and a blush covers his cheeks..._

"_Come in"_

_He steps forward and stands next to his mother, he sees the needle on the ground and bends down to pick it up._

_He gives the needle to his mother and looks at her still bleeding finger, she notices his look and raises her finger to her mouth and puts it in her mouth, when she takes it out the blood is gone and it doesn't flow from the small puncture wound_

"_Cool..."_

_She kisses him on his forehead and smiles at him_

_He was such a kind child..._

"_Time to get you back to bed..."_

_She stand sup and escorts him back to his room..._

_She later watches as he sleeps and smiles at him..._

"_One day... the world will bow at your feet... because of me..."_

_A tear rolls down her face as she turns around..._

_There wasn't much time left..._

_How much longer before this cloud of happiness passes and reveals the shinning truth behind it..._

* * *

Chapter 26B: The other point of view

The kiss...

As soon as their lips touched did a strange feeling sweep over him...

It felt as if he was being swept away by the wind, he felt light and his eyes widened as he found himself back in the small house where Nunnally and Lelouch used to live...

"_What is this?"_

He looks around the dark room, it is night outside and he sees from the clock that it is 3:00 AM...

When he hears something he turns around and sees Lelouch walking through the door carrying a glass of water

"_Lelouch?"_

He doesn't answer and continues walking to large table and sits down on one of the chairs, one hand raises to his forehead and he whipes the sweat away that covered his skin

The atmosphere reminded Suzaku of something and he stands next to him to observe his moves...

He turns around and walks to the window, there is snow outside...

"_December..."_

There is a shattering sound and he quickly turns around, the glass lies shattered against the wall and the water splattered against the wall...

"_A... nightmare isn't it?"_

He blinks and finds himself in another hallway, he was there before...

But at that time he never thought about the situation, it swept past him so fast that he couldn't grip the situation...

He walks through the hallway, looking at the garden through the large windows and eventually hears someone crying...

Slowly and cautious does he walk through the hallway until he comes to a great hall...

The sobbing comes from the bottom of the stairs and he looks down...

"_Lelouch..."_

He isn't sure if the other is able to hear him, but still he walks down the stairway to the smaller boy, there is a stain in the carpet where his mother used to lay and the younger Lelouch is kneeling down in front of it with his back turned to the stairs...

"_When does it stop...?"_

He hears him whisper as he stands behind him, the other continues to sob and he wonders if this is another dream or something real...

"_Mama... Euphie... Nunnally..."_

As the crying continues he finds himself more and more annoyed and decides to help the boy, he bends down and places a hand on his shoulder as he kindly calls him by his name

"_Lelouch..."_

The boy looks up from the ground in surprise and turns around, Suzaku gasps at his eyes because both of them have a geass symbol swimming in them...

"_Suzaku...?"_

He asks while he sobs and the tears keep on running down his face...

Suzaku stares at him first in surprise and fear but then decides to be kind to the child, he smiles and puts one hand against the boy's cheek as he asks

"_Why are you crying?"_

The boy clings to him and says

"_Mama... she died... again..."_

"_Again?"_

Suzaku puts one hand on his shoulder and hugs him as he continues to cry...

"_Over and over again... she dies... mama dies..."_

He stares at the blood stain again as he thinks...

This boy... this room, was this the source of his nightmares?

"_Everyone dies... you will die as well!"_

The younger Lelouch looks up at him with fear as he yells at the older youth...

Suzaku smiles at him and puts his hand on his head as he ruffles his hair

"_I won't die that easily... although I can't promise that I won't die I can be more careful"_

"_Careful?"_

"_I'll be more careful"_

The other boy finally smiles

"_But why are you here?"_

Lelouch looks nervously over his shoulder at the end of the hallway, there are two large doors there that are closed and somehow the boy seemed afraid of the two doors...

"_What is it?"_

"_I can't go away? He keeps me here..."_

"_Who?"_

"_Zero!"_

His eyes widen and he looks at the two doors

"_What is behind them?"_

"_Something warm, I can feel it but I never go there..."_

The younger Lelouch gasps when he is picked it from the ground, he looks at Suzaku who smiles and starts walking towards the door

"_What are you doing?!"_

"_Simple, I'm taking you there..."_

"_You can't, Zero will kill you!"_

Zero couldn't kill him, because he was already holding him in his arms...

The younger boy was afraid of himself, of his shadow that was cast forward in the direction of the door...

He looked back over his shoulder at the blood stain in the carpet, was this where Lelouch's nightmares came to exist? If that was so it would be better if he did something about them...

"_Let me go!"_

One hand was put on the handle, he turned it around and pulled the door open...

A shinning light came from the other side and he shielded his eyes as he stepped forward.

He stares upwards at a familiar red gate that hoofers over the stone road to his home...

A small wooden sign stands in the middle of the gate that says Kururugi Shrine...

The young boy on his shoulder looks around in amazement and Suzaku lowers him to the ground

"_Why this?"_

He looks at the boy and he finally gives him a warm smile, one without fear or hesitation

"_Thank you..."_

Suzaku looks at him and hears someone call Lelouch from up ahead, the young boy turns around and starts running down the road and he can make out a younger version of himself standing in the distance...

The floor disappears from underneath him and he opens his eyes...

He finds himself at the side of Lelouch's bed again and sits up, his back is hurting because of the uncomfortable way he was lying over the other's bed...

"A dream?"

He rubbed his eyes and stretched before looking at the clock on the wall...

It was 2:04 AM in the morning... he must have fallen sleep somehow...

He looked back at the sleeping Prince in front of him, nothing indicated that he was having a nightmare...

"The sleeping pills must be working..."

He stands up and makes himself ready to go to bed...

* * *

Chapter 26C: A break

"I had a strange dream last night..."

Suzaku looks up from the ground and stares at Lelouch who is standing on the other side of the hallway, they are both waiting outside Schneizel's office...

"I figured you slept well... you didn't scream. What did you dream about?"

"I don't remember... but it was weird, that I remember... you were in it"

"I?"

For some reason he had woken up in a better mood than before...

The strange feeling that made him un able to think was gone, the pills remained in their bottle and he had returned them to Clarice...

Still he asked her about his memories, the woman made from blood but she pointed out that it was probably an illusion, something his mind made up...

It still left questions to him but he didn't feel bothered to have them answered

The sleeping pills remained but the other unlabeled bottle disappeared from his possession and now he found himself standing outside the office of his older half brother once again...

He had grown accustomed to the ship now, he knew where to go and where to ask.

Not only that the crewmembers started to accept his existence and actually spoke to him when he asked them too, but he wasn't used to the fanciness yet...

In fact eh still hated it, because Lelouch wasn't used to being handled like a Prince, he used to but in the 8 years that he lost his status he had also lost his confident and occasionally looked at people with a confused expression as they bowed for him...

The door opened and they were let inside, they both looked surprised when they not only found Schneizel but also Cecil and Lloyd standing near the older Prince

Suzaku saluted him and Lelouch merely nodded as he noticed his serious stare, but when a smile appeared on his face did he wonder what was going on...

"Why did you want to see us?"

He finally asked and Schneizel hands him an envelope

"Lloyd told me that you two needed a break..."

He opened the envelope and looked inside, there was a folder and Lelouch opened it...

He frowned as he stared at the inside and Suzaku watched from a distance, noticing the inn on the front...

"Hot springs?"

Lelouch had never been to one of them before, nor did he really care...  
Why were they given a folder...? Was he planning on sending them on a vacation when the Chinese Federation was on their doorstep?

"I thought it was fitting... something warm in these cold days"

Suzaku smiled a little and mentally he was glad about going, however Lelouch didn't look as pleased as he did, he wondered why...

"Why, I never said anything about needing a vacation..."

Schneizel leaned back and sighed, Lloyd did the same and Cecil stepped forward and started to talk to him

"It wasn't something for you to decide, Lelouch... if you constantly fight without taking a break now and then, then it isn't good for your health..."

Now Lloyd stepped forward as well and waved his hands in the air as he complained in a childish way...

"I guess I'll have to tell my fiancé that you're not coming..."

Suzaku looked at him with surprise and asked

"Is Milly coming?"

"We thought it would be nice to see your friends before Christmas, they are all there..."

Not all of them...  
Three would be missing, Nina... but he didn't really care about her... the second was Kallen, he had no thoughts about her because it only made him more depressed and worried...  
The third person was Nunnally, it would be his first Christmas without her... but his first with Suzaku after 7 years...

He looked at Suzaku and notices the excitement, but he also knows that if he didn't go then Suzaku wouldn't go either...

That was just the kind of person Suzaku was, it all hanged from Lelouch's decision...

Suzaku wanted to go, he had decided...

"Alright..."

"Really!"

Suzaku turned to him and Lelouch smiled back, Suzaku could still act like child sometimes...

"Let's go..."

* * *

She should've never taken him to the island...

She stared at the ceiling as she shifted her position, a sting of pain rushed through her leg as she moved over, one hand clutching at the badly bandaged wound she received for disobeying her captors...

She cursed them all...

Lelouch would save her, she was certain that he would someway or another...

But right now she feared for his life, for everyone's to be exact...

V.V. was trying to complete it...

Foolish child...

* * *

Lelouch eyed Suzaku every now and then as he noticed the rise of excitement that rushed through his veins...

There was something strange about, like a warning and he couldn't shake of the feeling that he had to be cautious...

He watched him as they walked to the changing room, the entire day eh watched him...

Maybe for a sign or a clue but still nothing...

"Why are you so happy..."

He finally asked him in a cold fashion when they were packing for the next day...

Suzaku smiled and Lelouch was certain that he thought of something perverted again...

"You'll see..."

He answered and Lelouch looked back at his suitcase as he folded up another sweater...

He was curious...

"What does that mean?"

He put the folded sweater in his suitcase and flinched when a hand snaked around his waist, he blushed as he felt small kisses in his neck and moaned slightly when Suzaku bit his earlobe...

Suzaku made a mental note to use that action again someday... and he whispered in the other's ear...

"It's a surprise..."

The bastard was teasing him...

His hands tightened around the suitcase as Suzaku stepped walked away again as if nothing had happened and he cursed Suzaku in his mind for playing games...


	27. Feathers

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 2****7: ****Feathers**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Christmas is up ahead, which means a little less time to type because of presents, Christmas tree etc.  
However holiday means more time, but mine starts next week

I wanted to upload the first part on Saturday, but then I realised that it would be a lot better if I had the last bit added as well... but I still had to write it thus the short delay, sorry!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Cupping your cheek with my hand, I bring my lips close  
In the silence, wet with cold rain...  
Every time I shiver with love, it feels like my first time,  
So I am mute, just because I want to hear your voice_

_Chapter 27A: __Feathers_

_When his previous dreams in the months December had been filled with nightmares of blood and death did this one change course in the opposite direction...  
__This direction was not that of death, blood and nightmares... it was something else... an unknown path that held even more mystery...  
__The dream was partly a sad one..._

_There was someone crying in his dream, feathers surrounded him as he touched the wings sticking out of his head...  
__The young boy caressed the small white wings that replaced his ears...  
__The feathers scattered around him in a circle as the wind blew them away, gone from the open area... leaving the white tiled floor and into the green garden...  
__He found himself standing in front of the boy whose face was invisible to him, he looked at him in shock as his hands lowered and he turned his gaze on the older youth standing in front of him...  
__Even when he looked up was he unable to see his eyes..._

"_Sad isn't it..."_

_He said and the wind blew stronger, sweeping away the feathers from the ground and he covered his eyes, he could see through his fingers that the wings on the boy's head started to fly away as well and as the wind blew stronger everything turned white..._

"_Wake up..."_

_Suzaku leaned over him and looked at him, Lelouch gasped and sat up straight...  
__The whiteness he was looking at was a large cloud above him and he was sitting in a field...  
__Suzaku looked at him strangely and put a hand on his shoulder..._

"_Are you alright..."_

_They were children again, sitting in the sunflower field outside the shrine...  
__Lelouch reassured the other that he just scared him by waking him up like that and stood up...  
__This was indeed the sun flower field, just as he remembered it...  
__Why was he dreaming about that? It had been long since he dreamt about that summer_

"_You want to go back?"_

_He looked at the other and smiled as he responded_

"_Okay..."_

_With that they started to run towards the shrine, Suzaku yelling at Lelouch that he was going to win this race, Lelouch yelled back at him because Suzaku knew he was better in these kind of things_

"_Aah, a bird!"_

_The small sparrow flapped its wings as it continued to bounce against the walls, it was trying to flee in fear...  
The small room made sure that the bird was encaged en Lelouch slipped off his shoes before running into the small tea room, still out of breath he looked up to the small creature, whose wings were flapping so hard that it made a strange sounds..._

_It was a strange nature to try and escape through the barrier that blocked you...  
__It looked stupid in his opinion, couldn't the bird see that he was flying against the wall?  
__Stupid animal... what use were wings if you didn't know where to go?  
__They both looked at the bird, Suzaku walked over to the paper doors and rolled one open for the bird to escape, the wind blew inside __creating an opening for the bird to fly out of..._

_Suzaku turned to him and asked him in a slow and strange fashion, __Lelouch looked at his lips as his mouth moved...  
__Why was this question so strange?_

"_Ne, Lelouch..."_

_Why did it made him feel so confused and yet warm inside... like something he knew...  
__A memory..._

"_If you had wings, where would you go?"_

* * *

Chapter 27B: Present

"Lelouch..."

"_If you had wings, where would you go?"_

He stirred when he felt an arm gripping his shoulder...  
He didn't want to wake up... he wanted to know the ending...

"Lelouch..."

It was too late, he was waking up...  
Waking up from the same dream he had the day before...  
Warm and gentle and yet distracting and mysterious...  
The hand shook him and finally he opened his eyes, he found himself leaning against the glass of the vehicle and looked around with a drowsy expression...

The hot springs, he had almost forgotten about them...  
He turned to Suzaku and rubbed his eyes before getting up...

"There already..."

Suzaku sighed and got out of car, he stared at the other and grabbed the two suitcases that belonged to them...  
The entire trip the other had slept and he felt relieved that his nightmares had changed into good dreams, he wondered if his own action had something to do with it...  
He turned around and looked at the building in front of them, it was an isolated place away from the cities where chaos ruled...  
Nothing too fancy, instead it was very traditional... just the way he preferred it as well, Britannians had established their own bathing houses, much like the one at Ashford but he never liked them...

Lelouch got out as well and looked at the place before turning to Suzaku, he smiled and both started walking towards the door, walking up the steps to the main entrance...  
He looked around as he walked towards the door, it seemed peaceful...  
The taints of war didn't seem to affect this area and it reminded him of his summer times...

The door opened as they walked towards the building and a lady bowed at them as they stepped inside, she helped them remove their shoes and took their suitcases...  
She never looked at them and never questioned them either, he was certain that she knew who they were... he hated that part, from this point on everyone knew who he was and he was treated as royalty... he hated that that rank...

"Konnichiwa, I hope you'll enjoy your stay, your Highness..."

He looked at the other woman, who was wearing a kimono, probably the most beautiful kimono she possessed, she bowed to them and looked at Lelouch as she continued, though never looking at Suzaku... he frowned at her behaviour, thinking it was disrespectful towards him...

"I will lead you to your room, your company awaits you..."

"Company?"

"Probably Milly and the others"

He looked at Suzaku who smiled and stepped into the wooden hallway, silently he followed and looked around as they passed through the hallways that were to come...  
They stopped at another door and both of them could hear voices coming from the other side, their escort kneeled down next to the door and pulled it open...

"Suzaku!"

He recognised the voices and both stepped inside as the door behind them closed

* * *

The room was quite large and squared, the wall where they came in was covered with sliding doors, the bottom was coloured in a red tint that slowly faded as it reached the ceiling, there the colour slowly changed to a light pink and the doors were covered with ink drawings of crane birds, water, bamboo and other sceneries...  
The two walls on the sides were made of wood, each of them having a painting in the middle that showed the mountains in the area...  
The last wall opposite to the door was partly covered with glass plates that could be slid open as well, the bottom half was decorated with a bamboo print, the rest was see through...  
There was a large table in the middle with sitting pillows around it, the floor was made of wood but was covered with a woollen white carpet... 

"It looks so expensive..."

Lelouch whispered to himself as he stepped inside...

"Everything for a Prince!"

He blinked and looked at the table, his friends sat around it, Shirley, Milly and Rivalz...  
They were all drinking tea and looked at the two of them, Suzaku sat down next to Rivalz on one side, Milly and Shirley sat on the opposite side...

"Do I have to salute you now?"

Lelouch laughed and sat down next to Milly, he looked at Rivalz and answered

"Don't start that... I'll have to arrest you of you do"

They both laughed and Shirley put two more cups on the table, she filled them with tea and past them towards the two, she was still a little hesitant and afraid...  
But she had no reason to be afraid right now, Lelouch couldn't be Zero, she saw it on television but still she felt nervous around him...  
Why was Lelouch scaring her so much?  
She looked at him as they continued to chat, he sipped his tea and she wondered why she had even come here in the first place... she didn't remember him...  
Milly made her come along...  
Milly grabbed something from under the table and pulled out a small case, it was wrapped in red paper and a ribbon cord...

"Ne, Lelouch"

Lelouch looked at her and noticed the package in her hands, she smiled and said...

"We kind of missed it, but I guess we can make up for lost times now..."

"What are you talking about?"

He was confused and looked at the rest as most of them seemed to understand what Milly was saying, Suzaku was as clueless as he was...

"Did you forget... last week..."

'Last week?'

It took him a little while but finally a bell rang...  
He smiled and laughed slightly at his own stupidity, but then again he didn't have the time for it either...

"Congratulations... on your 18th birthday"

"I had forgotten about it..."

Somewhere on the other side Suzaku gasped and Rivalz laughed at him and asked...

"You forgot didn't you...?"

Suzaku raised his hands towards his friend and looked at him nervously as he defended himself

"I didn't... I swear!"

"Lies!"

Suzaku sighed and knocked his forehead on the table in defeat.  
Lelouch unwrapped the small gift and looked at the small box underneath the wrapping

"It is from us all"

He opened it and looked at the ring inside, it was a golden ring with the Britannia emblem cut in the gold, he never really liked the flag but figured that he would have to wear one someday, better one from his friends than one from his relatives he presumed...

"Thank you"

He pulled out the ring and tried to fit it on, it fitted around his ring finger and afterwards he put it back in the small box...  
He noticed Suzaku looking from the other side of the table so he showed it to him, the other whispered something about it being kind of cool, before closing the box and putting it back in his pocket...  
He looked around and noticed the lack of his suitcase...  
As if Milly was reading his mind she said to him

"The rooms are split up, this room is for daytime use and there are two more rooms... one for you three and one for us"

She gestured to her and Shirley...

* * *

Chapter 27C: Bubbles

The water was warm, the baths were split and on one side the three of them relaxed as on the other side Milly and Shirley continued to chat...  
The bath was surrounded by stone, made from natural stones and not stones from a factory, they were pasted together with cement, there was a bamboo fence surrounding the bath and another fence stood in the middle, separating the two groups

Lelouch had his head leaned back over the rocky edge as he stared up at the clouds, it was cold outside but since his body was mostly underneath the warm water did it not affect him...  
Rivalz had run in and jumped in the water, he felt no shame even when he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist...  
He had looked the other way in shame and thought it couldn't get any worse, that was until Suzaku joined him in the same fashion... he sighed as he casually walked over the edge and ignored the two children before stepping inside the water...  
The two were trying to drown each other and acted like children, he sighed again and closed his eyes as he leaned back, mentally hoping that they wouldn't turn on him... he wanted to enjoy this moment and get some rest...

"Ne, Lelouch..."

He blinked and leaned his head back forward again, Rivalz was looking at him in a strange fashion and he frowned

"What is it?"

Rivalz was eying the scar on his shoulder...

"Where did you get that?"

His eyebrows rose as he followed his stare and rubbed his thumb over the faint round scar...  
It was the scar that he never wanted to forget, the end of Zero's era and the start of his won that is what it symbolised...  
The scar contained Zero in some way, it was Zero...  
He smiled and replied

"It's nothing... something I received during the hostage..."

He didn't want to tell the truth so he lied, this was the best possibility for him to use...  
Rivalz took the bait and gasped as he leaned forward and asked in enthusiasm

"I forgot about that! That damned Zero... did he hurt you!?"

"Uhn..."

He eyed Suzaku who remained silent and he knew from his glance that Suzaku saw through the lie, but also that he understood it...  
Zero had to remain a secret, no one had to know the truth... it was something that remained between him, Suzaku and the scar on his shoulder...  
There was a moment of silence between the three of them and he stared at the water, but when a scream came from the other side of the fence did they all looked at the wooden border...

"Milly stop it!"

A splashing sound came from the other side of the fence soon followed by Milly's voice...

"Stop fighting! You can't ignore it!"

"Kyaaaa! Pervert!"

They looked nervously at the sounds coming from the other side, but soon after they started to quiet down...  
It had sounded like something was going on, but Lelouch quickly shook his head and lowered it into the water, blowing bubbles with his mouth...  
He looked at Suzaku for a moment, noticing the water drops making their way down his neck towards his collarbone...  
Before anything could happen he went underwater completely and cursed at himself mentally...  
When he rose up once more he received a strange stare from the two and Suzaku laughed at him... he gave him a death glare and Rivalz was left confused...

Time slowly passed and with every passing minute did they notice Rivalz facial colour turning redder...  
Eventually he stood up and sat on the edge of the water, the heat was getting to him...

"I can't take anymore..."

He groaned as he arched his back and looked up at the orange sky, the sun was setting now...

"Lelouch, Rivalz, Suzaku! Shall we eat?"

They looked at each other

"Fine by me..."

"Me too..."

Rivalz stood up and answered

"We agree! I'll help!"

He looked at the other two, expecting them to join him

"Aren't you?"

"We'll come in a moment..."

"Suit yourself, but don't get overheated!"

Rivalz left the room and Suzaku gave him a strange smile...  
Lelouch flinched... Suzaku, he wasn't planning?!  
Here?!

He backed up against the side as the other closed in on him, where did this happen before...  
He gasped at the memory, it was embarrassing...  
He had to do something!

"I don't know what you're planning, but no!"

Suzaku leaned in closer and Lelouch could feel the cold breath against his wet skin, he tried to turn away...

"What do you think I'm planning...?"

"Something, perverse..."

He whispered, not wanting to be heard by anyone...

"You mean like this?"

He gasped as a hand reached for his inner thigh, slowly making its way up underneath the towel...  
He grabbed the hand and tried to yell with a blushed face

"What are y-!"

But his lips were sealed, his mouth forced open when a tongue invaded his mouth and then there was silence...  
The hand caressed the skin and made circles against his inner thigh and eventually the lips parted and they stared at each other, one smiling with a glad yet lustful expression, the other rather astonished and blushing...

"Let me make it up to you..."

"For what?"

"Your birthday..."

Lelouch frowned and looked at the other, was Suzaku feeling sorry for forgetting it?  
Stupid...

"You don't have to..."

Suzaku stood up and stepped out of the water

"I will..."

There was nothing he could do to stop him...  
He wouldn't stop him, because Lelouch kind of missed this moment between them...  
He smiled at himself as Suzaku left the pool and lowered himself further into the water to blow bubbles once more...


	28. Be mine completely

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 2****8: ****Be mine completely...**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Christmas tree is finally done, all I need to do now is some shopping for presents, but here is the second part 3 decided to split them up in the end, but without the extended time between the releases enjoy!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_By the end of winter, when I've become used to the frigid sunlight that filters through the leaves,  
__I'm satisfied with even the weak love that exists only in a smile  
__We don't need to share the same feelings for each other_

_  
__For now, I just need your warmth, and that alone means everything to me  
__Cupping your cheek with my hand, I bring my lips close  
__Wet with cold rain, I am in love_

_Chapter 28A: __Realising the truth_

"_Thinking about him aren't you..."_

"_Stop it..."_

_It started with quiet whispers, because the guys were right on the other side of the fence...  
__Shirley gripped her towel closer as Milly sat down next to her, not feeling any shame when it came to nudity...  
__Shirley never understood how she could be so calm... in the Ashford bathhouses it was the same..._

"_Lulu... you're so cute..."_

"_Shut up...!"_

_It was true, Lelouch was occupying her thoughts as she tried to figure out the truth...  
It was so strange... she didn't even know him and everyone claimed the opposite...  
__She ignored him and had always walked passed him with a wide bow because she was afraid to get involved with him...  
__The letter was the cause of it... Zero was the cause of it... he made her forget... and Zero was Lelouch...  
__But then again he couldn't be him because there was another Zero... what was the truth?_

_This wasn't really her main stream of thoughts, during the past few weeks she experienced other things... she started to feel for him...  
__He occupied her dreams, strange dreams like memories... a memory of a kiss they shared in the rain... it was weird!  
__She wanted to ask him... even in her fear she had to ask him..._

"_Lulu, don't touch me there..."_

_Milly trailed her finger down Shirley's cleavage and by this she yelped and quickly stood up as she yelled..._

"_Milly stop it!"_

_But the other wouldn't have it jumped her, they both came down in the warm water and were inches from each other, Shirley blushed at the intimacy, especially because both were naked..._

"_Stop fighting! You can't ignore it!"_

_She stood up again and turned around to walk to the other side of the bath__ and looked one more time over her shoulder with a perverted smile, one that not only she but Lloyd also mastered, Shirley quickly covered her breasts and screamed..._

"_Kyaaaa! Pervert!"_

_time passed slowly and non of them said a word, Shirley ignored Milly who was giving her strange glares, glares that showed her that she knew... she knew the truth...  
__Eventually Milly left, they wanted to eat but Shirley remained in the bath...  
__She wasn't alone... _

"_We'll come in a moment..."_

_Lelouch was there as well... on the other side...  
She swam to the bamboo fence and gulped...  
__She wanted to talk to him... but she was afraid...  
__She opened her mouth to say his name when she heard something on the other side..._

"_I don't know what you're planning, but no!"_

_She gasped and pressed her hand against her mouth before she could say anything... _

"What do you think I'm planning...?"

Suzaku's voice...  
What was going on?!  
She found a tiny split between the bamboo and looked at the two sitting in front of each other...  
Maybe...

"Something perverse..." 

_She shut her eyes, she wasn't allowed to see this...  
She was breaking in on their privacy! _

"You mean like this?"

She almost gasped for a second time as she slowly turned around, her back leaning against the fence as she heard Lelouch gasp on the other side... 

"_What are y-!"_

_She pressed her eyes together even harder as she tried to hold her breath...  
They would hear her... She wasn't allowed to be heard!_

"_Let me make it up to you..."_

"_For what?"_

"_Your birthday..."_

"_You don't have to..."_

"_I will..."_

_She remained quiet until she heard one of them leave the pool, she looked again and saw Suzaku leave...  
Lelouch was still there...  
Lelouch and Suzaku, were they having 'that' kind of relationship?!_

_When Lelouch finally left she inhaled and exhaled loudly, she was out of breath and checked again to see if she was truly alone...  
They were lovers...  
Shaken she stood up and quickly left the pool... _

'Mustn't get too involved...' 

_She thought as she quickly dried off and put on her lose Kimono...  
She had to act natural... _

But she couldn't, her heart was racing and she leaned against the wall as she tried to clam it down...  
Lelouch... Suzaku...  
She closed her eyes as tears rand own her cheeks...  
She opened her eyes again as she felt them run down, why was she so sad?  
She whipped them away and walked to the mirror, opening the crane and washed her face before looking at her own reflection...  
Her dreams... were they fake as well?  
_What was now real and what was now fake?_

"_Ooy Shirley, are you in here?"_

_She spun around as Milly walked inside..._

_She had to act casual..._

_She quickly slapped herself against the cheeks and yelped before walking to her friend...  
_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 28B: Sake

He was sort of speechless when they started eating, a miniature wooden boat stood in the middle of the table together with a grill...  
The boat carried sushi, meat and vegetables that could be roasted on the grill, he stared at the stone plate as pieces of meat and leek were being turned over...  
His mind wasn't fixated on eating right now...

He stared as the other's hands were busy lifting small portions of rice between chopsticks...  
His chest slightly visible between the kimono he was wearing... they all wore one but only Suzaku's caught his attention...  
His hands skilful and without trouble as the chopsticks rose again and again...  
Suzaku was lingering in his mind... and it was driving him mad...

"Lelouch..."

He blinked and looked at the four who stared back at him with confusion...

"I just asked you three times if you wanted some meat..."

Shirley grabbed the plate from his hands and started to move pieces of leek and meat from the grill to his plate...

"I told you not to overheat!"

He looked at Rivalz still confused and lost and eventually smiled as the plate was given to him again and nodded...

"Ne, will the school reopen again?"

He took a course of action to change the subject, Suzaku eyed him strangely but he ignored him...  
Milly thought for a moment before answering...

"Father is reconstructing some parts, but next year it'll be open again..."

Shirley looked at the two and then asked

"Will you come back then? You know, to being students?"

Lelouch and Suzaku looked at each other, they didn't know...

"It would be nice wouldn't it... but I wonder if we would have the time..."

He picked up his chopsticks and started to eat from his rice, he wasn't as good as Suzaku even after the lessons, occasionally something slipped, it has been a while since he has eaten with chopsticks...

"Why don't we make tonight extra special!"

"What do you mean, us being together... isn't that special enough!"

"I mean this!"

"Ah!"

Rivalz lifted a white bottle for everyone to see...

"Sake?!"

Suzaku gasped

"Sake?! Rivalz we're still underage!"

Shirley slammed her hands on the wooden table and looked at him with an angry look, the kind of look an adult would give a child when doing something against the rules...  
In response Rivalz shrugged and answered casually...

"So what?"

Shirley yelled again...

"We're not allowed to drink!"

Milly put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a sadistic smile...  
Seriously, Milly wasn't thinking of drinking as well?!

"No one's here to stop us... as long as we don't drink too much it's alright..."

"Milly!"

"Isn't Lelouch...?"

She eyed Lelouch who looked back with a frown as he swallowed his rice...

"Keep me out of your sick games... children shouldn't drink..."

"But... you're still a child too!"

"That's why I'm not drinking..."

"Party pooper..."

Lelouch placed his rice bowl back on the table together with his chopsticks, bid his thanks for the food and stood up...

"Where are you going?"

"To take a bath..."

"Fine, fine... Suzaku will drink with me... won't you?"

Suzaku could only laugh...

* * *

After discarding his kimono and picking up another towel he stepped back into the water, he sighed as he leaned his head back and looked at the stars above...  
No snow, it was probably going to freeze tonight...  
He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm water and slowly the minutes passed by... 

He could still hear the others somewhere far away... he didn't bother, the only thing he hoped for was that Suzaku wouldn't be acting as stupid as he would expect but when the door somewhere in the distance slid open did he forget about that...

"Took you long enough..."

He didn't open his eyes because he knew who it was...  
A warm feeling started to tingle somewhere in his belly as he thought of it...  
The other lowered himself into the water next to him and leaned back as well

"Sorry, I had to make sure that the rest wouldn't cause too much trouble..."

And finally a bell started ringing...

"Was it you..."

Suzaku's assuring laugh completed his theory...  
Suzaku had planted the bottle there in the beginning... it was part of his plan...  
Lelouch looked at him for a moment before turning his gaze back to the stars  
He shifted closer and leaned against the other's shoulder

"I've missed this..."

Suzaku smiled as he remembered it...  
Just like they were kids during summer...  
He sighed and Lelouch looked at him before leaning in closer...  
It first started with a kiss against his neck but Lelouch slowly crawled on his lap before kissing him on his mouth...  
Suzaku was driving him mad...  
He wanted to get rid of this madness...

"Lelou..."

The name couldn't be said because a gasp escaped the other's mouth as his hands ran across his chest and gripped the tightened muscles...

"You're driving me mad..."

Lelouch whispered in his ears before biting down on the ear shell...  
The other moaned slightly before grabbing his hands and pushing him back just slightly, Lelouch looked at him confused but Suzaku gave him a reassuring smile before casually telling him...

"Not here... what would we do if one of us gets dizzy by the heat..."

Lelouch frowned and tried to protest, but Suzaku cut him off while looking kind of flustered...

"Besides... tonight... tonight I want you completely... everything..."

Lelouch couldn't help but blush in response...

* * *

Chapter 28C: Be mine completely...

He gasped as his back hit the tatami mats in the bedroom area, three futons were made but only one would be used tonight...  
The touching never stopped, in fact he wished it never stopped as their mouth linked once again...  
The kimono slid down his shoulders as a mouth trailed his chest, kissing and licking everything in its way...  
Nothing mattered... Zero, Shirley, Astraeus nothing...

They lay on top of each other, their legs entangled and one hand entwined as the other grasped between his legs, he gasped and Suzaku enjoyed his expressions as he continued...  
It was just him... the Lelouch he loved so dear... tonight he would make him his, completely...  
He kissed him again as his hands trailed to a lotion bottle, stolen from the changing room... it was all he needed...

Lelouch half knew about what was to come... it didn't matter...  
He knew that if it was Suzaku then he would be gentle... because deep inside they both wanted this... if it was Suzaku then everything would be alright...  
It was however when he felt a finger entering that he broke the kiss and looked at the other with an awkward expression, when another joined he bit his lip because of the discomfort it was giving him...

"Relax..."

Suzaku whispered him and slowly started to move the fingers in a scissor like manner, he closed his eyes and tried to slow down his breathing as the movements continued...  
As time progressed he came to the conclusion that it started to feel nice and he started to get accustomed with the movements...  
He felt so exposed, so weak... he hated that feeling normally, but right now it didn't matter to him... Suzaku wasn't bothered with it either...

The fingers were removed and Suzaku readjusted himself, Lelouch knew what was about to happen, but he couldn't say that he was actually ready for it...

He later came to the conclusion that it was just something he had to get over... it was something that had to happen whether he wanted to or not, only that way could he overcome the anxiety that spread through him every time he thought of it... but that would only be this one time... after this he wouldn't feel uncomfortable anymore...

"Are you ready?"

The other asked, that idiot...  
Lelouch wanted this part over with as quickly as possible and nodded with a nervous look as he felt Suzaku entering him... he gasped at the painful feeling that came with it and gripped the fabric of his kimono sleeve, several tears rolled down the side of his face

Suzaku found his mouth again and tried to lessen the pain as he seated himself within the other...

"Are you alright?"

How many times was that question asked in the past few days...?

"Yes..."

He answered with a gasp as Suzaku started moving again and slowly the pain started to fade as pleasure replaced it...  
His moans confirmed it and he gripped the other's shoulders as the moving continued...  
Suzaku's moans joined in on him as he reached his own climax, arching his back slightly as the other continued...

Once both reached did he lean back against the wall and stared at the ceiling as Suzaku leaned against him, one hand was entangled with his hair as the other still gripped Suzaku's shoulder...  
He was exhausted to say the least, yet glad that he made his own precautions before heading to the bathing area...

"_You won't question our actions... instead you will give us another room tomorrow and clean up..."_

He had told the maids... a disgusting idea but he didn't think about it, this was all worth it...

"_If you had wings, where would you go?"_

He thought of the question again and finally decided what his answer would be...

"I wouldn't go anywhere..."

He whispered as Suzaku sat up...

"What?"

"No, nothing..."


	29. Washed away memories

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 2****9: ****Washed away memories**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Untainted feathers dancing beautifully  
the burdened noble child's light of life,__ is to become the star _

_He__ must stay unburned on his beloved, he sleeps in deep embrace_

_Chapter 29A: The president and the student_

_She knew he liked her...  
__Always glancing at her as she continued her important work...  
__Secretly wishing that he would kiss her, love her and hold her...  
__Was this what they called 'falling in love'?_

_But she knows that it isn't allowed and she blocks out her own feelings towards him, all the hopes and wishes poured down in a well...  
__She hopes that one day she can toss in a coin and make a wish...  
__Why can't she fall in love?_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 29B: Euphoria

This feeling reminded him of something...  
The way he woke up was like a memory, a happy memory in which he lay close to his younger sisters with their hands entwined as the morning sun woke them up for another day...  
With this memory still in mind he half believed that he was lying in bed with them, but the truth was different and he smiled at the thoughts of the previous night...

He turned his head finding the other youth lying next to him, he was lay half against his arm with his head, his right arm swung over the other's chest and the other limply next to himself...  
The two kimonos lay on the other end of the room, piled and uncared for, he was even surprised that both of them had found their way to one of the beds on the floor, they were lying half on them, their legs stuck out over the sides and the blanket only covered him partly...

The touching...

He remembered the hands that caressed his skin and it calmed him as he relived the events in his mind...  
The kisses, the pain, the pleasure and the moans that came forth out of these actions...  
He listens as the other breaths in and out, his hand rising together with his chest...  
This was heaven... this moment, it was like heaven...  
He slowly turned around, leaning against the other's chest as he looked around, two beds unused...

"Idiot must've gotten too drunk..."

He whispered to himself and looked at the sleeping Suzaku and sighed as he leaned his head against his chest, his finger carefully drawing circles around his navel as something occurred to him...

How long would they be able to pull this parade... no one knew, but what if they did...  
It was a thought that scared him and even he couldn't see the answer to it...  
No matter how much he calculated in his mind he could only come up with one answer, an answer he wanted to deny but it was most likely the truth...  
His eyes turned to slits as he thought of the possible consequences...

Suzaku would be taken from him... he would have nothing left...  
The thought pained him in his heart, he wouldn't let it come that far...  
But he wouldn't change his course either, because he had walked too far on that path already...  
His heart was already handed out and another was given to him in return, he couldn't switch it back...  
No matter how much he wished for it Lelouch had to realise the truth...  
He wouldn't be able to turn back time... and if that future would come to him, then he wouldn't know what to do...

The finger stopped and he placed it flat on the stomach as he rested his eyes for a moment, he would treasure this... he would do everything in his power to make sure that his time wouldn't go unaccounted for...  
The future wasn't now, right now there was just he and Suzaku... and that was all that mattered...

He felt a hand against the back of his head and he looked up with a smile when he found Suzaku staring back at him, his eyes half open as a yawn took over...  
Figuring that they would have to get up sooner or later he sat up, he pressed a hand against his lower back when he felt a faint sting develop, he hissed slightly as it slowly faded...  
Suzaku eyed him and he could feel a taint of sympathy in his eyes, even if the wounds inflicted inside him were willingly accepted into existence, by himself nonetheless, did he sympathise him...  
It was just the kind of person Suzaku was...

He smiled at him and other sat up as well, his hand making its way around his waist and he carefully gripped the hipbone as he received what people would call a morning kiss...

If he was Zero, then he wouldn't accept it and would just stand up and leave...  
But this was Lelouch, the person whose goal was to find happiness but to have never received it due to the circumstances and consequences... he blamed this love on what he believed was a lack of it...  
Not just a lack but also a need... he needed someone to be dominant over him, it made him feel human... human instead of a King... a Prince and everything else he hated to be...

"Good morning..."

Suzaku whispered to him as they separated, he couldn't say anything in return because his expression said everything...  
There were times when he was able to hide his emotions underneath a familiar mask of coldness, but right now he couldn't deny them nor hide them...

"Good... morning..."

The words slipped of his lips with difficulty as he watched Suzaku get up from the futon bed, he noticed the glance towards the other 2 made futons and the stain they left behind...  
He couldn't help but blush as he looked at it, it wasn't much because the kimono was mostly covered with it...  
Suzaku walked over to the other end of the room where a fresh set lay out, he picked one up and tied it around himself before heading to the suitcase and from there he picked out a set of clothes...  
Lelouch's eyes never left him and he stared with curiosity...

"I'm going to shower..."

The other said with his back still turned to the futon bed, he stood up again and looked at him with a smile that was pure temptation...  
For a moment Lelouch could imagine what would be next... the crying moans and gasps that his mind was letting him hear was prove of that but one thing was still a problem...  
They weren't the only ones in the building, he was able to elude their secret to remain in this room... and maybe the pool... but like the pool this was too risky...

"I'll come later..."

He finally said in a cold tone and decided not to look at the surprised and yet pained eyes that were shot his way...  
Suzaku was probably thinking too much with his dick and wasn't careful enough as Lelouch would place it...

"Too risky..."

He finally added and sighed as he turned his eyes on the brown haired youth in front of him...  
So gorgeous was he as he stood there, even if he was being ignored...

The other smiled slightly before running a hand through his hair and answered

"I understand..."

He turned and left the room and his footsteps slowly faded down the wooden hallway...  
Lelouch fell back again, ignoring another pain shot and laughed as he stared at the ceiling...  
Laughing without any real reason, maybe because of the night before or just because he was losing his mind...

But in reality he laughed at the sad smile Suzaku gave him as he thought of another possibility...  
One that made him laugh if he were to try it... it would be worth it...  
The risk that their relationship carried was one of the things that were added in his insanity, an ecstasy for the fear he carried... the fear of getting caught but also adrenaline... risking it was rushing adrenaline through his veins and it was tempting him to do things he would normally not do... his mind was being blocked out, the mind that normally thought of all possibilities and all tactics and that would then criticize each action he could take... he didn't want to think... instead he wanted to enjoy himself for the time that it could last... because he knew that days like these wouldn't come easy...

* * *

He massaged his scalp as the shampoo started to form a white bubbly mass in his hair, it started to run in his eyes and he closed them as it ran down his face, he bend forward and tried to for the bucket with water with no success...  
He groaned as he tried to reach it, his hand lingering over the stone floor in an attempt to find it...  
He however yelped in surprise when he felt water run down his head, his hands rose to his hair and quickly whipped the water away from his eyes as he turned around to see who the perpetrator was...

"Lelouch..."

The other stared at him strangely as he lowered to bucket and set it down on the ground...  
Suzaku smiled as Lelouch grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted some of the inside in his hands...

"Look forward..."

He understood what that meant and he looked forward, closing his eyes as the other's hands ran through his hair, with tender strokes back and forth as he ran circles around the area just above Suzaku's ears, the other was enjoying it... his breaths even with the movements his hands were making...

"Like it?"

He asked and was answered with a moan like yes as he pressed harder against the area...  
He smile appeared on his face, one that was sinister as he grabbed the small bucket and walked to the crane to fill it, Suzaku opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder when the movements stopped but smiled again when he saw the action that other one was taking...  
He walked back with the bucket in his hands, he had made up his mind...

He wouldn't think, that was his conclusion and slowly tipped the bucket over the other's head as his hand ran through his hair to wash it and then his mind stopped and he took action, with the small amount of water still running down Suzaku's face did he quickly spin around him to face his front and as the other still had his eyes closed he embraced him in a deep and teasing kiss...

The bucket fell down on the ground with a loud clatter but it didn't hinder him because he was kissing him right now, it wasn't the other way around this time...  
His hands ran down his chest and fixated themselves on his legs as he leaned against the other, Suzaku stared at him with a sense surprise and yet confusion as he asked him...

"What happened to 'too risky'?"

Lelouch smiled and ran a hand through Suzaku's hair as he kissed his forehead...

"I was thinking too much... we should enjoy this rather than being hysterical about the future..."

The idea had just sprung in his head and he acted without thinking...  
It was something he knew about but not really something he had ever expected himself of doing, but he was about to do it... for the first time to be precise...  
His hand was flat against Suzaku's stomach to hinder him from taking any action that would disturb his idea...

He looked down and wasn't surprised to see the other in erection, even with a towel hanging over his legs it was visible and he smiled at the other with a smile that he would never expected himself to give and Suzaku stared at him with a surprising expression, probably not expecting him to take action on his own just like that... did he really think that his boyfriend was that much of scared cat when it came to these things... he should know that he himself awakened that side of him... Suzaku was to blame for it... he concluded before dropping to his knees and he licked his lips before pushing the towel aside and taking the erection in his mouth...

The taste, the taste wasn't like anything like anything he had tasted before... it was more of a mix of things, things he could recognise and things he couldn't but overall it pleased him...  
He had expected different as he ran his tongue around and sucked hardly as he moved his head to the side, his ears caught the gasp that escaped the other's mouth and he laughed slightly...

Suzaku's hands tightened around the wooden crutch he sat on as Lelouch continued...  
His face reddened and his eyes pressed to slits as Lelouch took the erection out of his mouth and continued to lick the tip, a small trail of pre come stained his chin as he looked upwards as his tongue ran tiny circles... he could see a pleased expression as he moaned, Lelouch took his erection back in his mouth...

"L..."

He was probably trying to say his name, but couldn't because of him... not that he minded it anyhow... it sounded strange almost alien yet familiar because he knew what the other was trying to say...

It was the first thing he could think off, well not exactly... but his arse still hurt too much to fill that option... he didn't know what the consequence of that option would be but it would be painful... it would be very bad if he wasn't able to stand anymore...  
This was his second idea and Suzaku deserved it... and liked it as well, he was certain of that...  
He ran his teeth along the side as he took it deeper in his throat, Suzaku was trying to talk... but due his current occupation the words hardly slipped passed his lips...

"I... I... going... to... Le...louch..."

He wouldn't stop, he wanted to taste it, all of it...  
He had tasted it before and had looked strange at the idea of taking something like that in his mouth and swallowing it... but he wasn't going to spit it out...  
Not because it was rude but because he wanted it... he wanted to know how Suzaku tasted like completely, he wanted to take him inside him...  
Silly idea isn't it...

Eventually he felt the other tighten up and his mouth was filled with the semen he had waited for, it was warm and finally he relieved himself of his duty and ran his tongue around his mouth before swallowing it... his mind was probably telling him that it was sweet, he didn't care... because this taste was Suzaku's... Suzaku's taste wasn't something he would compare to other things... it was something individual and he smiled after whipping his mouth and looked upwards again at the other who was catching his breath, his hands still tightened around the wooden crutch he was sitting on...

Lelouch didn't stand up, he remained on his knees but embraced the other, hugging him tightly as he kissed him in his neck before telling him

"I love you..."

It was the first time he actually said it and he meant every word of it...  
Suzaku's hands clung against his shoulder, his fingers still slightly shaken from coming a moment ago and he is happy to hear those words... his happiness cannot be described and Lelouch knows it...

* * *

Chapter 29C: Washed away memories

Her hand lingered in front of the sliding door as she tried to listen to the voices inside, her eyes steadily shaken at the still shocking scene she saw the previous day...

"_Something perverse..."_

She gasped as rose her hands to her mouth, she was going to start crying again...  
She couldn't cry... it would be suspicious...  
The day before she was able to maintain her mask, but she wasn't certain if she would be able to keep up with her attitude...

"_Shirley, do want some? I promise I won't tell your mother!"_

_She blinked and looked up at her friend, Milly was pouring in another small glass for her and Rivalz, she looked at the other who had just swallowed another portion, his face reddened and his movements slow..._

_He was drunk..._

"_No..."_

_She managed to say before standing up, Lelouch and Suzaku were already gone...  
She couldn't take it anymore..._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_...Bed"_

_She answered and left the room in a hasted manor, Milly and Rivalz didn't know either...  
Lelouch was so cruel..._

_She found herself in bed minutes later, the blanket pulled around her tightly as she curled up like a ball..._

_Milly came in about 2 hours later, in a drunken state of course but she pretended to be asleep..._

_She didn't want to talk to them..._

Eventually she found the courage to open the door and stepped inside, she walked over to her pillow seat and sat down without saying a word...

"My head..."

She heard Rivalz moan next to her and Lelouch laughed and responded

"Your own fault... like I said children shouldn't be drinking..."

She frowned at the sound of his voice...  
He was such a liar... a terrible man... and yet Suzaku stuck to his side...  
How disgusting...

She didn't notice that her hands were steadily shaking again as the conversation around her continued...  
Suzaku eyed her hands as she tried to raise the chopsticks, he noticed her hands shaking and wondered what was wrong with her, eventually she placed her hands down on the table...  
She decided not to raise them because it would be suspicious...

"Are you alright, Shirley?"

She looked at Suzaku, one hand rising to whipe the hair out of her face as she tried to smile...  
She couldn't even smile... how stupid could she be if she couldn't even smile...  
With trembling lips did she force them to smile as she reassured him that she was alright...

"I... I'm just a bit tired... but other than that... I'm fine..."

She tried to look for some sort of distraction, anything that would turn this conversation around...  
She looked around the table for anything that she could use to remove this unwanted attention and noticed a teapot standing between Lelouch and Rivalz...

"Lelouch... could you pass me the tea?"

Lelouch eyed her strangely as she asked it in a quiet tone, this was so not Shirley like...  
But then again she hadn't been herself ever since he used geass on her...  
He grabbed the teapot and carefully passed it to her, she took it in her hands and filled it before setting it down between her and Suzaku...  
She took the cup between her trembling hands and rose it to her lips, but before they connected Rivalz moaned out something that made her flinch...

"Why don't you call him, Lulu... like always...?"

It was as if that word had been the drop that made the bucket overflow...  
Lulu, did she really call him that?

'_Lulu...'_

Her hands started to shake even more as her breathing fastened, she lost control over her fingers and the cup fell on the hard table, the contents flying over the oaken wood and staining her clothing as she looked at her hands...  
That name... she recognised the name and with that his lips, his words...  
Lulu, she really did know him...

"Shirley?"

Suzaku tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away

"Don't touch me! You're disgusting!"

Her hands clamped around her shoulders as she moved away from him, Suzaku could only stare in awe and confusion and so did everyone else...

"Everything you touch... you disgust me!"

She yelled and looked at Lelouch, who could only stare back in shock as Shirley stood up and ran out of the room...  
Suzaku looked at him and found that his stare never left the empty seat on the other side of the table...

"Lelouch?"

Eventually he sighed deeply and looked at his hands with a pained expression...  
In order to protect her and himself he had ruined her...  
Shirley, she was in so much pain... but he hadn't expected it to be this much...

He stood up as well and walked to the door, saying nothing as he opened it and walked down the path where he thought Shirley would be...  
She shouldn't be remembering anything... why was she acting like this?

* * *

Her hands clenched around the letter once more, it was already covered with tears but that didn't stop the overflowing pain in her heart that expressed itself through these salty drops...  
She didn't know why but she had taken it with her, maybe in hope of showing it to Lelouch so he could explain why his name was on the paper or just because she found it important...  
The last reason was indeed very important for her because this letter linked her to a past that she didn't remember...  
A past that could be true and yet could not, but her guts were telling her that it was real...  
Her dreams said the same and as she remembered the cold rain and warming lips she knew it was the truth...

Lelouch vi Britannia, who was he?  
He was something mysterious and yet a sickness at the same time...  
He made her forget... he could make anyone forget... he was dangerous...  
This was why she had to be afraid of him... afraid of what he could do and what he did...  
Her eyes widened when she heard a knock on the door, her breathing stopped as she stared at the door with fear...

"Shirley, are you in there?"

_'Go away!'_

Her mind was screaming as she waited... she didn't want to see him...  
The door opened, she sat with her back towards him...

"What are you doing?"

He asked in a casual tone before stepping inside the room...

"Terrible..."

He frowned as she whispered this to him, Lelouch was uncertain on what he was supposed to do...  
He slowly walked over to her and sat down behind her, observing her as she seemed to grip a piece of paper before looking at him, her eyes filled with sorrow and confusion but also panic as she stared at him...

"You're... so terrible..."

He looked at her coldly and frowned slightly before asking...

"What are you talk-"

"I saw you! Don't lie to me!"

She yelled and stood up abruptly, her hands waving through the air as she continued yelling...

"I saw it, everything! You, Suzaku! You're disgusting!"

Lelouch's eyes widened as the truth seemed to hit him like a brick, they were careless after all...  
Shirley had seen them... but that didn't explain her behaviour completely...

"What did you see?"

She flinched as her hands rose to her mouth...  
She couldn't answer...

"How can you be sure that 'that' is what you saw when you can't even describe it?"

He tried to make it seem like a misunderstanding but Shirley started to break down...  
Lelouch was trying to make her forget again...  
How could she be certain that this was what she saw?  
Tears rand own her face as she thought about it... did she really see it?

"_Something perverse..."_

Lelouch was doing it again...  
He wouldn't make her forget... not this time...

"Shut up!"

She yelled as she covered her ears...

"Your voice is like poison... every time!"

They had kissed...  
Kissed...  
Their lips were pressed together...  
'Their' lips were pressed together...

"How can you kiss him? I can't get it out of mind... the rain... us..."

She fell down on her knees as she dug her hands further into her hair...

She remembered them, in the rain...  
Lelouch's eye's widened at this mention...  
Shirley was supposed to forget...  
Why was this memory still there?

"Shirley..."

"How can I know what is real... you've taken it all from me!"

He tried to reach for her, to show her some sort of sympathy but she didn't want any...  
She pushed him away...

"Stay away from me! Who are you?!"

She yelled as she backed away from him, against the wooden wall...

"A Prince... a student... Zero... Who are you?!"

And it is then that Lelouch finally sees the letter on the floor, half crumbled and covered with tears but the words are still recognizable...

_I can't believe it, he's Zero..._

"Who are you?!"

He is in shock as he reads that line, the only line that seems visible to him at the time and eventually he stares at the girl in front of him, the person he loved so dearly but whom he was forced to give up...  
How could he have made such a mistake...?

"Shirley..."

He tries to reach for her again for a second time...  
She starts throwing things at him and screams as he gets closer...

"Stay away!"

"Listen to me..."

But she won't listen, she can't listen like this...  
She grabs a vase and throws it in his direction, he tries to counter it but it shatters and the pieces fly over the floor...

"Stay away! I won't listen to you, your words are poison!"

He holds her by her shoulders and pushes her against the wooden board sp she can't hurt anyone anymore, not him but most importantly herself...

"Listen to me..."

She turns her head away and whimpers...

"Shirley!"

And it is then that things go wrong, horribly wrong...  
He stared at her in her eyes and it felt like electricity had shocked him...  
His left eye glowing slightly as the geass symbol appeared once more...  
He was staring at a void, a void of memories...  
There memories, did they belong to Shirley?

"_Lulu... you shouldn't encourage him..."_

"_My name is Shirley... Shirley Fenette, nice to meet you..."_

"_I don't know why... but I wanted to learn more about him... Lelouch I mean..."_

"_Lulu!"_

"_I guess I was a little scared..."_

"_You can't be him... you can't be Zero!"_

"_I won't believe it..."_

"_Lulu... he's so strange..."_

"_Why would I write such a thing?"_

"_Lulu?"_

"_Lulu..."_

"_Lulu!"_

"_I love you..."_

And then she screamed, Lelouch was pushed back and fell down on the floor on top of the shards as Shirley stood up again, she backed away against the wall as her hands covered her face...  
Lelouch was unsure about what had just happened and stared at her in shock...  
Did he do this to her?

"Shirley!"

He tried to get up but as he tried he found himself fun able, he clutched his left eye as a soft throbbing pain spread out through his head...  
His hands slightly shaken as he felt his surroundings swing around him as he fell forward again, leaning on one arm as the other clutched his now normal eye...  
Shirley fell down on her knees and the screaming stopped, she looked out in front of her in a daze...  
Her eyes broken and dazed...

Lelouch finally found the power to get up and grabbed her shoulder, she didn't look at him and instead fell on her side... her expression remained unchanged...

"Shirley..."

He shook her harder as his tone turned more desperate...

"Shirley!"


	30. Towards our memories

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 30****: Towards our memories**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

30 already! Anyway merry Christmas and a happy new year!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Before I close my eyes, inside my dream, I'm starting to melt the scenery  
__That seems like I've it seen before and the distant memory I recall just a little_

_I try to follow the path I walked with you before on my way  
__I'll surely understand that the starry sky is an eternal vow_

_On such a day when you just call my name  
__And someone will surely locate you,  
__I know beautiful one day  
__Shining  
__I don't want to be left behind  
__Why do I feel so alone?_

_Chapter 30A: __Imagination..._

_If he admitted to her love, what would've happened?  
__Would it turn out to be a happily ever after tale or would it turn to tragedy...  
__To be honest he had thought about it, but not as clearly as he did now..._

"_Lulu..."_

_She groaned before walking up to him, her orange coloured hair waving in the wind as she looked at him with an annoyed face...  
__He knew what she was going to say, but he never paid attention to it..._

"_I told you to stop gambling!"_

_He sighed and looked over his shoulder at his blue haired friend, who stared back at him with begging eyes..._

"_I'll be back in time, I wouldn't want to forget our date"_

_She snorted before walking away again, but he put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to turn around, she looked at him startled and blushing as he said to her_

"_It's a promise"_

_Closing his eyes again he found himself losing the grip over this fantasy, it never happened...  
__It would never happen...  
__Stop thinking about such stupid things already!_

_If he had accepted Shirley in his life, what would become of everything else?  
__What would've happened after Mao ruined everything?_

"_I'm sorry, but I have something I must do..."_

_And with that he would have to abandon her, leave her behind to fulfil his purpose...  
__For Lelouch vi Britannia is not allowed to be loved by anyone...  
__He is only allowed to rain terror on those who oppose him_

_And what would have become of 'him', the person who had made it through the barriers and the only person who had forced his mind open to cast away the ever shinning blindness that eluded him for so long...  
__Suzaku, what would've become of him?_

_He would say nothing... instead live his own fairytale, one in which he falls in love with a Princess and in which he lives happily ever after...  
__Or at leased that is what the book says, he would live with a strange feeling of unhappiness...  
__One in which he is forced to love someone while watching from the sidewalks as his true love walks away with someone else, it isn't fair is it?_

"_I wish the two of you the best of happiness"_

_And that would be the end of it, Zero would've never existed and he would remain the way he was, a man whose soul purpose was to take care of the ones he loved...  
__A man who would start a family with her and who would go to work every day as he wondered how he could make her life happier and respectable...  
__They would have children and grow old as they watched their grand children and eventually would find themselves lying next to each other under a pile of dirt...  
__He hated that standard idea... he hated all of it..._

"_I love you..."_

_She would admit to him and he would have to reject it  
__Then the next morning he would have to watch as she cried tears over his decision during the night and finally he would realise how much of an idiot he was...  
__No instead he did something worse..._

"_Have we met before?"_

_He erased himself from her memories and she was left alone with a completely different vision on the world, completely different memories and most important of all a completely different Shirley...  
__He regretted it, everything but there was nothing he could do to turn back time...  
__If only he could..._

_He watched as she grew anxious by the day and realised that there was nothing he could do, he watched as she started to freak out when he walked in the student council room that faithful night with Kallen on his side and he watched as she pleaded them to tell her what they did to her...  
__It left his heart cold and uncared for because he had more important matters at hand... _

_Finally she looked at him and remembered the cold rain...  
__His first kiss, he never forgot about it but never spoke of it either...  
__Who would believe him?  
__Of course she would because her heart remembered, her heart was unlocked by one simple mistake, a set of words written down as tears stained the parchment..._

_I can't believe it, he's Zero..._

_Like a key it had acted and it had pushed her towards the edge...  
__What followed was careless behaviour, a kiss in warm water as she watched them from a distance in secret...  
__Her mind disgusted and her heart broken as he had moaned someone else's name...  
__And when she heard something she shouldn't have she finally broke, the beautiful vase fell of the edge and shattered as she yelled at him and ran away...  
__The pieces left to be glued together as he searched for her..._

"_A Prince... a student... Zero... Who are you?!"_

_He didn't know this answer either and he looked at her with shock and peril as she backed away from him...  
__Never had he seen anyone this afraid of him... he never intended to be frightful to begin with...  
__And when he placed his arms against her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes as he wanted to tell the truth something stopped him... and it wasn't willingly...  
__He wanted to tell her the truth that would unlock her heart completely and perhaps that it would throw away this Shirley that stood before him as he tried to reach inside for the person he cared for, 'his' Shirley...  
__He wanted to tell her that he loved her..._

_But he watched as voices entered his mind and watched as he looked through her eyes, the uncertainty stained him as he called out to himself...  
__The fear he felt for himself grew as it came to one conclusion..._

"_I love you..."_

_And it was then that the pieces shattered far beyond repair..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 30B: Towards our memories

"Shirley!"

He shook her harder as the door behind him slammed open, Suzaku ran forward and fell on his knees next to him as he looked at the unmoving girl in front of him...

"Shirley..."

He checked her pulse and found that it was beating in a nice and calming rhythm, why was she not moving...

"What happened?!"

He yells as he turns to Lelouch but sees that he won't answer his questions because he is as confused as he is...  
Why wasn't Shirley moving?  
Suzaku puts his hands on her shoulder and pulls her upwards in a sitting position and waves one hand in front of her eyes, she doesn't react...  
Not even when he pinches her shoulder...

"Suzaku?"

Suzaku looks over his shoulder at Milly who claps a hand in front of her mouth as she watches in shock...

"Call an ambulance! Hurry!"

What had to be a calm and enjoyable day had just turned into a nightmare...  
And it was his fault...  
He watched as Suzaku tried a last attempt to get Shirley to awakening and looked at her closely...  
There was something about her eyes...

He was so caught up with staring and thinking that he hadn't noticed that the ambulance had arrived, he remained still as two men ran inside the room to check her over, hardly following their conversation as they spoke...  
They carried her and placed her on a carrying chart, they lifted her up and left the room, Suzaku and everyone else followed them but he remained there...

Sitting on the ground and starring at the wall in front of him as he remembered her eyes...  
They reminded him of something... they looked like something he had seen before...  
They looked like death...  
Like his mother's eyes when he tried to reach for her...  
Her eyes were dead...

"Lelouch?"

Suzaku stands in the doorframe as he looks at youth, he remains unmoving even when he tries to say his name...  
He walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, but Lelouch doesn't remember...  
The only thing he can think of is death... blood... and the eyes of a corpse that he once called his mother...  
His breathing slowly fastens as he remembers Shirley's eyes and then those that belong to 'her', he can smell the blood again... he can see her again...

"Ooy... calm down..."

But he doesn't listen and Suzaku shakes him slightly as he tries to catch his attention, but Lelouch's pupils shrink as he starts gasping for air and Suzaku starts to panic...

"Lelouch!"

He can't hear his name completely because everything starts to swim around him and he feels himself fall over, warm hands embracing him as everything turns to black...  
He passed out...

* * *

He watched as the orange haired girl entered the classroom and sat down near a table several rows out in front of him, he had never seen her face before so it meant that she was new in this class...  
He sighed as he observed her for a moment, she seemed to be a kind person...  
But that wasn't what he was interested in, her hair colour and eyes... they didn't look like anyone from this country... it probably meant that she was from Britannia... an immigrant from the homeland...  
He frowned at this thought and looked at her more closely but when she turned around and their eyes matched he quickly looked outside the window as their class began... 

"My name is Shirley... Shirley Fenette, nice to meet you"

She bowed in a strange manor and smiled as Milly took the honour of introducing her to everyone in the student council... he didn't know why such a person would want to join the council... didn't care either... the only thing he could think of at the time was that she was being very rude, trying to impersonate a Japanese kind of greeting... stupid woman...

"And this is Lelouch Lamperouge!"

He looked up and flashed a fake smile as she shoo his hand...

"He's very bad influence, so don't stay around him too much..."

He frowned slightly and Shirley gasped as she stared at Milly who was giving her a strange yet kind smile before moving on...  
She probably thought that he was a delinquent now... not that he cared about that anyway...  
As the weeks went past he found himself being watched at more often...

"Lulu... Move your hands, Milly will hate it if you don't finish this paperwork for her!"

"Lulu?"

He looked at her and she clapped her hands in front of her mouth with a faint blush, he laughed slightly at her reaction...  
No one had given him a nickname before...

"Can I call you that?"

"What?"

"Lulu..."

He shrugged and answered casually

"I don't mind... do whatever you like..."

She looked at him strangely before smiling at him and he continued his work...  
Milly of course going crazy over the fact that he was now being called Lulu...  
She probably understood it like a secret crush or something...

"He always seems so lazy... Lulu I mean..."

Milly laughed and gathered the papers before responding to her friend...

"He is, but he has a lot on his mind..."

Shirley was busy biting on the back of a pen as she starred out of the window before saying quietly...

"I wonder what he does after school... I hardly see him at the dorms..."

"Lelouch doesn't live in the boy's dorms... he lives on the campus but not with the rest..."

"What do you mean?"

"He takes care of his little sister... Nunnally"

Shirley looked at her friend startled and almost dropped the pen

"That girl in the wheelchair... she's his sister?"

"You didn't know?"

"I didn't..."

She looked back outside and noticed the significant subject of her thoughts walk by over the pathway...  
Lelouch never told her that he had a younger sister...  
Lelouch never says anything...  
She wondered who he really was...

* * *

He stood in the hallway of his school as he stared up at the large clock on the church tower...  
The sun was already setting, leaving the landscape in an orange like tint as he turned around as he heard footsteps 

"Shirley?"

She smiled as she looked at him and stepped forward until they were inches away from each other...  
He could feel her breath against his face and looked at her strangely as he tried to put his hands on her shoulder, to probably push her away...  
She looked at him with a strange and yet lustful expression as she kissed him, no tongue nothing just a simple kiss...  
He looked at her startled as she backed away from him again...

"I love you..."

She said and grabbed something from her purse...  
A gun... where had he seen such a scene before...

"On the first day I met you I thought you were just a lazy delinquent..."

She raised the weapon to her chin as she continued with a sad smile...

"A year after I thought you were strange..."

She loaded the weapon with a faint click and Lelouch stared at her in shock...  
Was she going to kill herself?

"And finally I fell in love with you..."

She pulled the trigger but the gun was empty, he walked forward and placed his hands around the weapon lowering it again as she looked at him startled and surprised...

"Give me the gun..."

He said and she let go of the weapon and smiled...  
The weapon fell down on the ground and he put his hands around her face...

"Lulu..."

He looked at her, this was the Shirley he knew... not that fake version that had walked around on this planet for the last couple of months...  
She stepped away form him and turned around, he watched as she started running towards the growing darkness...

"Shirley!"

He cried as he tried to reach for her but she was gone...  
Shirley was gone and would never come back to him again...  
Just like his mother... she would never return to him...  
She was with her now...

* * *

Ever since the traffic accident she looked at him in a different way...  
She wondered about him and tried to figure out what he was thinking... 

One day she found herself wandering around the campus until she found herself standing outside a small building...  
She stared at it and realised that the lights were on and slowly walked towards the door...  
Minutes later she found herself sitting at a table, drinking tea with the disabled girl called Nunnally Lamperouge...  
Everything Lelouch was not was visible in her...  
She was kind and paid attention while he was lazy and uncaring...

"You're in Onii-sama's class?"

"Uhn... he hardly pays attention, I even wonder how he can pass his tests every year..."

Nunnally laughed and finally Shirley asked her a question that made her go silent...

"Ne, Nunnally-chan... do you have parents or anything? I always see you two together but I never see any adults..."

Nunnally doesn't know how to answer that question but a saviour is on his way and makes his way into the living room... he had listened to their conversation from the kitchen and answers as he walks inside...

"They died in an accident 10 years ago..."

Shirley looks at him with a pained expression, mostly because she didn't mean to be so rude in asking such things directly...

"Sorry..."

"No offend taken... you should've told me you were coming... I would've made you something..."

Nunnally turns to her older brother and eventually tells him

"Sayako-san was here, she made us some tea but she's doing groceries right now..."

"Alright..."

He walks to the kitchen to get an extra cup, sits down on the other side of the table and pours himself some tea...

* * *

"If you had wings, where would you go?" 

The bird tried to flap its wings harder in order to escape this new prison...  
He stared at the young Suzaku who looked back with a curious expression...  
A strange feeling it gave him again and he blinked as feathers came swarming inside from the window, falling gently on the tatami mats inside the house...

"I wouldn't go anywhere..."

He said and looks at the bird that is flapping its wings in the corner, afraid that it will die if it doesn't try to escape...

"Are you sure?"

He is asked and looks at Suzaku once more...  
He frowns and yells

"Didn't you hear me? I wouldn't go anywhere!"

Suzaku stares at him strangely and walks up to him, he reaches out and Lelouch tries to back away because he has no idea what the other is doing...  
Suzaku's hands touch something and he can feel it... he flinches and his eyes widen as he sees something white in the corner of his eyes...

Wings... there are wings sticking out the side of his head...

"Even when you have such beautiful wings like this? Aren't you afraid in this cage?"

He tries to raise his hands to touch the long feathers but they fall from his head, onto the floor and he stares at them as the scenery turns black...  
He looks up again he sees a woman standing in front of him, his mother...

"Mama..."

In his confusion the only thing that can protect him is his mother...  
It is natural instinct for a child and Lelouch is indeed still a child and he runs forward to her...  
His hands grasping the blue fabric of her dress as he throws himself at her...

"My, my... why are you so afraid...?"

She says as she rubs a hand through his hair...  
He looks upwards with sad eyes as she smiled at him...  
Her smile, he hasn't seen it in ages...

But it isn't long last because she looks forward in terror as she shields her child...  
He doesn't exactly know what happened next, he was thrown on the ground, his mother holding him tightly as he felt something cold run over him...  
Blood... he is covered with blood and stares at her with fear...  
He stares right in her dead eyes...

* * *

His eyes snapped open as he tried to catch his breath, he found himself staring at a ceiling...  
Cold sweat dripping down his face and his head pounded as he tried to pick up the pieces of reality...  
His breathing slowed down and a hand was pressed on his chest when he tried to sit up, he looked over to his side at his friend... Suzaku... 

"Where am I?"

Suzaku smiles in a sad and worried way before grabbing a cloth to whipe the sweat of his face...

"You passed out... you kept on whispering something... an apology of some sort..."

Suzaku frowned and looked at him with a deep expression, but Lelouch gazes back up to the wooden ceiling...  
Of course he was apologizing... after what happened who wouldn't...

"Shirley... is she?"

"Dead? No... they can't say what's wrong with her... but she's in a coma of some sort..."

His eyes turn to slits as he tries to figure out what had happened...  
But his memory is blank...

_"I love you..."_

Is the last memory he can think of...  
He turns around and curls up, Suzaku looks at him strangely but before he can ask anything he tells him...

"I need some time to think..."

Suzaku frowns and ponders with his questions...  
He wants to know what happened behind those doors, but most importantly what happened to Shirley... he feels that there is something about her behaviour that is strange...  
Suddenly forgetting about a person, that shouldn't be possible...  
Unless...

"You used it on her didn't you?"

He asks without thinking and waits for an answer...  
Lelouch doesn't know what to say... but answers anyway because if it is against Suzaku... he can't lie... he shouldn't, especially when his mask had already fallen...

"Do you remember that strange man... who tried to kidnap Nunnally...?"

Suzaku remembers him clearly, mostly because he told him something that he hadn't told anyone else and finally does he remember something important... his eyes...  
His eyes carried the same cursed symbol as Lelouch...

"He also has it, doesn't he? Geass I mean..."

"He had... he's dead... but he wasn't like me... he could read minds"

That explained a lot from his experience with him...

"What does this have to do with Shirley?"

Lelouch's shut his eyes and gripped the blankets tighter as he confessed...

"Shirley found out... but she couldn't tell anyone... Mao got to her, I tried to protect her..."

"By erasing yourself from her memories?"

"Yes..."

He finally gasps and digs his face further into the blanket...

"I had to..."

Suzaku stares out in front of him with a pained expression...  
He finds it sad for Shirley... but right now he worries about the other...  
He forces himself to put a hand on the other's shoulder and rubs it gently before saying...

"There is nothing that can change the past... that is all I can say..."

One question keeps on nagging his conscious...  
One question that he wants to know...

"What happened when you two were inside that room?"

Lelouch tensed and waited a moment before answering...

"I don't know... I panicked... I was afraid... she started screaming and I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me... I started to hear voices... it hurt so badly after that..."

Suzaku tenses up a little at this mention and turns Lelouch on his back with force, his eyes are red... he probably cried as he his himself in the blanket...  
But his eyes are normal... there is no geass swimming in his eyes...

"Did your eye hurt?"

Lelouch recognises the concern and nods slightly as Suzaku puts his hand against his face...  
He is worried because it wasn't supposed to happen...  
It could be dangerous like this...

"I'm calling Clarice... I'll see if we can head back to the ship tomorrow..."

Lelouch looks at him as he stands up and walks out to the door, he tries to reach out for him but misses...

"Suzaku..."

Lelouch looks at him one more time and tells him...

"I'm sorry..."

Suzaku frowns slightly and says before walking out of the door...

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to..."


	31. A journey in planning

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 3****1: A journey in planning**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Just found a very nice dramatic ending for a character in the story, ooh my God...  
I wish I could write that scene now, but I can't... it's torture!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_The snow in the air  
__To sing me a lullaby  
__My winter, come hither to me  
__The dark nights to come  
__So, kiss me for good-bye  
__The grace of the Godland is near to you_

_Chapter 31A: __Like a sleeping beauty she sleeps_

_Her relatives surrounded her as she lay still on the white bed...  
__A soft beeping sound came from the machine next to her, always keeping a steady beat as time progressed...  
__Her mother held her hands as she cried..._

"_Shirley... wakes up... please?"_

_She was broken and Milly looks at them from the corner, she didn't dare to come closer because of the sorrow and importance of her relatives staying at her side...  
__She turned and walked to the window, closing it as she looked at the sleeping Shirley one more time before walking out to the hallway..._

_A coma, the doctors had revealed...  
__One of unknown cause, but they eventually pointed it to the unstable condition she retained from her father's death...  
__Her mother was having a rough time, first her husband and now Shirley...  
__She sighed as she leaned against the wall next to the door as she looked at the people passing by..._

"_They still haven't come to visit her..."_

_She flipped open her cellphone to see if she had any missed calls, but nothing...  
__Not a single word from the Prince and his Knight and she wondered why they didn't come...  
__But eventually she shrugged that thought of and walked forward outside the hallway, Rivalz was sitting in the lobby... not being allowed to visit her for some strange reason...  
__Probably because of his family, they didn't have any close ties with the Fenette family and normal friends weren't allowed...  
__Next year the school would open... Shirley wouldn't be there to witness it..._

_She smiled as Rivalz got up from his chair and ran up to her and she wondered why this all was happening... lately it seemed that Lelouch received more and more bad luck and it seemed to affect those he knew... when would it be her turn?  
But then again her turn was already done, years ago when she first heard that she was meant to marry someone of status rather than someone she picked herself..._

"_How is she doing?"_

_Rivalz asked her in a quiet and caring tone and she responded with a sad smile_

"_Still the same... she sleeps... like a sleeping beauty she sleeps..."_

* * *

Chapter 31B: A journey in planning

He remained in bed as he heard Suzaku talking over the phone in the hallway...  
It wasn't what you could call talking because he was screaming through the receiver...  
Lelouch listened as Suzaku's anger increased... he was never good with his tempers to begin with...

"Please... please tell me, it's driving me crazy!"

He was angry with everyone at the moment...  
With Lelouch for acting so secretly, with Clarice for following her orders...

"What do you mean classified! You don't see the things that I do!"

But most of all, he was angry with himself...  
Helpless was a small word for the emotions that swam through him right now...

"I'm sorry... yes, I understand..."

"_I have no choice but to accept it and hope that everything will be explained in due time..."_

Something cruel that he wished he had never said to begin with...  
Suzaku had no patience and he wouldn't wait any longer for answers...

"Goodbye..."

If no one was going to give them to him then he would look for them himself...  
Starting at Kaminejima Island...

He walks back inside the small bedroom, tucking the mobile phone back in his pocket...  
The phone that was previously owned by Euphemia, he kept it...  
He never knew why he didn't get rid of it...

Lelouch stared at him, his eyes half open...  
Suzaku looked at him, realising that the other must be exhausted and sits down next to him...  
Even if he was angry on the phone he knows there is no use in taking it out on Lelouch...  
To be honest he started thinking that Lelouch was more of a puppet to the army, his brother and everyone else...  
There was something going on... something was being overshadowed and he felt that it was important for him to find out what... but the most important thing that he wanted to know was about geass itself... what was geass?

He carefully waved his hand through the other's hair as he looked at him...  
He stared in Lelouch's left eye as he speculated...

"You're quiet..."

Suzaku blinked and slightly raised his hand as he stared at the other...

"Sorry, I was just thinking that's all..."

Lelouch frowned as stared into Suzaku's worrisome eyes...  
Suzaku was right to be worried and afraid, he admitted that he felt the same way...  
His power... the contract, everything...

"_You are putting them all at risk! You might not understand, but be careful and trust no one..."_

What did it all mean?  
What was happening to him?

"I think I'm going away for a while..."

Suzaku said and Lelouch looked at him alarmed by the sudden sentence...  
Suzaku was going away... and as if he didn't hear him the first time did he ask him in response

"What?"

Suzaku smiled as he noticed the alarming expression on the other's face...

"Don't worry, I'll be gone for a couple of days..."

"Where are you going?"

Lelouch slowly sat up and stared at him, fear clutched his heart...

Suzaku was going to leave him...  
Lelouch didn't want to be alone... Suzaku was all that he had...

"I don't know, there are some things I want to check out... are you afraid?"

He asked as he noticed the nervous expression on Lelouch's face...

"A little..."

Lelouch admitted before Suzaku embraced him, the both fell back on the futon and Lelouch stared at the ceiling...

"Be careful..."

"You act like I'm leaving this instance... it was just an idea, I haven't planned anything yet..."

"With everything going on right now... I have every right to be afraid..."

They remained there for a while before Suzaku sat up again, he pulled the covers over the other youth and stood up...  
Lelouch was already asleep...  
Suzaku looked at him before closing the door and continuing down the hallway...

* * *

It had been several days that she was kept locked up in one of the cells...  
The only thing she could do was lean back against the wall and stare at the ceiling as she prayed...  
Prayed for anything to save her... even if she knew that she was completely alone in this world...  
Ögi was gone, Jeremiah wasn't amongst the living either...  
Villetta Nu was alone... alone and broken...

"_Who are you calling Zero?"_

She clenched her teeth and cursed as she thought back of the serious expression given by the Princess and slams her fist against the bare wall behind her...  
The door to her cell opens and she looks up as Guilford makes his way inside the cell

"What do you want... have you come to ask what I want for a last meal?"

She smiles but without any sense of happiness and Guilford looks at her in disgust...  
It reminds him of Jeremiah again, but this time the prisoner isn't pleading...  
She reminds him of a dog, whose pride and fighting spirit have not been drained out y the hopelessness that surrounded her...

"I came here to tell you that your execution has been changed... the new date is tomorrow night..."

"Tomorrow?!"

She glares at him, Guilford doesn't show any emotion as he pushes his glasses further up his nose...

"Princess Cornelia will execute you... she wants to do it herself..."

"Damned..."

They stare at each other for a moment and finally Guilford breaks the silence...

"It's such a pity, you had a good chance..."

Villetta yells back at him...

"Why are you hiding behind that witch's back!? You know as well as I that he is Zero! If you know anything about Cornelia then you know that she hides it!"

Guilford glares...

"A Knight doesn't question a Princess's decision... that is all I have to say..."

With that he turns around and leaves the cell...

* * *

He stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards the hangar entrance of the Avalon, glaring at both sides before making his way up the steps to the elevator...  
There was an extra car outside... he wondered who it belonged to and noticed the Britannia family crest on its side...  
Cornelia, it was possible but not likely... she was stuck rebuilding the military and setting out their defences against the upcoming threat of the Chinese Federation...  
If it wasn't her then who did it belong to...

"Coming?"

He turned his gaze forward and realises that he had stopped walking as he stared at the vehicle, Suzaku is already at the elevator and he simply nods before continuing in a fast pace to keep up with the other...

"Is something wrong?"

He walks passed Suzaku without looking at him and responds coldly

"Nothing..."

The lift starts making its way upwards and stops inside the hangar, the doors reopen and they both walk out, Lancelot and Astraeus standing in the back, he looks at them both as he walks past them but finally stops when he sees his older half brother up ahead with someone else...  
He stares at this unknown person but doesn't recognise who he is...  
His shoulder length hair which is coloured in a light blue tint is familiar...  
Eventually he is noticed and both Schneizel and this person look at him, the stranger has golden eyes and he smiles at him before running towards him...

"Brother!"

He yells and embraces Lelouch before looking at him strangely...

"I didn't know you would be here!"

He stares at the stranger, who is about his height and blinks

"Ooy! Lelouch-onii-sama... earth to Lelouch!"

He waves his hands in front of his face and he finally blinks again as he realises that he was spacing out...  
He takes one step backwards and looks at Schneizel for an explanation...

"Who is this?"

He ignores the stranger, who responds in a childish manor

"Forgotten about me already... how rude..."

"This is Castor... Castor di Britannia"

"Castor?"

Lelouch looked at the youth, who smiled at him in a strange fashion before turning his attention to Suzaku...  
Suzaku flinched as the happy boy walked up to him and inspected him from all sides...

"So you're Suzaku Kururugi... he he"

Suzaku looked at him in confusion but remained silent, as a Knight he is only allowed to speak with permission

"Handsome..."

Castor whispered before walking back to Schneizel and Lelouch...

"Why is he here?"

Schneizel raised his shoulders...

"He was curious..."

"When I heard that my onii-sama returned I wanted to see him!"

"Stop calling me onii-sama..."

Lelouch was getting annoyed by Castor...  
The only one who had the right to call him that was Nunnally, no one else!

"Edgy..."

Lelouch turned to Schneizel once more...

"I'll have to go now... Clarice is waiting for me"

Schneizel smiled

"I understand, say hello to her when you see her..."

Lelouch then continued walking and Suzaku followed him, once out of sight he looked over his shoulder at his Knight and smiled in reassurance before questioning the other's confused expression...

"What is it?"

"It was strange... I could swear that he called me handsome..."

Suzaku scratched his head as he said this and looked at the other with a flattered smile...  
Lelouch could see a faint blush on his cheeks and frowned before turning around...

"Lelouch..."

He kept on walking...

"He was right... you are handsome..."

Suzaku looked at his back with confusion...

"Wait for me!"

"I don't want to be late..."

* * *

"Why are you here Castor?"

Castor glanced at his older half brother as Lelouch and Suzaku walked away, Schneizel looked at him with a serious expression

"I told you... I wanted to see him"

Schneizel frowned...

"You know what I mean..."

Castor shrugged and answered

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

* * *

Chapter 31C: Snow

"I'm just going to take some blood..."

He flinched as the needle was punctured into his skin, the vial filled up with the red oozing liquid before it was being pulled out...  
He looked at it but remained quiet...  
There was nothing for him to say, but he watched as Clarice put the vial in her machine...  
The reader of course gave out a green rating before she turned to him with a confused look

"Everything seems to be fine..."

He frowned, if he was fine then how could they explain Shirley's condition...?  
Clarice walked up to him and put a hand against his forehead

"You're not warm..."

She then put her fingers around his left eye and looked into it...

"How is your eye feeling?"

Lelouch didn't want her to know about his geass ability, the fact that he could still use it was a secret because he wanted to use it to his own advantage...  
But this time he feared that he had come to the edge...

"It was acting up when I grabbed Shirley..."

Clarice stopped and looked at him for a moment...  
Her eyes showed worry as she stroked his cheek...

"I'm sorry for what happened to her..."

Lelouch looked the other way and remained quiet...  
He stared at the door, but he knew Suzaku wouldn't be waiting for him...  
Before entering he had told him that he was allowed to leave for a couple of days, but only if Lloyd and Cecil agreed...

He feared that they did agree with him and that he would be packing this instant...

'_Suzaku...'_

Suzaku was indeed packing, or at leased was...  
His suitcase was already packed and he found himself standing next to it, staring at a photograph in his hands...  
He smiled slightly as he placed it in his suitcase, the picture of the three of them...  
He sighed as he closed the suitcase...  
This was something he had to do, even if he hated it...  
The many questions had to be answered... answered in order for him to understand and protect...  
And for protection did he do this, Lelouch needed him and he would protect him till the end...  
For her he would do that, for Nunnally and Euphemia... because too much blood has already been shed...  
But he wanted to go somewhere else first, alone of course...  
A short visit before he went on his journey...

He grabbed the suitcase and turned to leave the room, making his way alone through the hallway towards the hangar...  
Lelouch wasn't there, no matter how many times he looked over his shoulder...  
He walked to the motor cycle still standing at its original position...

"Suzaku..."

He looks up and turns around, Cecil is walking up to him...  
He smiles

"So you were serious... you're really going?"

He nodded and placed his suitcase on the ground before continuing to remove the extra passenger cabin...

"I was... did you come to say goodbye?"

Cecil smiled sadly and revealed something from behind her back, a box surrounded by a cotton cloth... Suzaku stands up again and takes it from her hands

"This is?"

"It's nothing... just in case you get hungry..."

He smiles in response...

"Isn't Lelouch going to say goodbye?"

Cecil looked over her shoulders, but there was no sign of the Prince...  
Suzaku said nothing but stared at her actions...

"He's... busy..."

He looked at the ground but turned around to deposit the lunch pack...  
Cecil stared at him as he did, noticing the sadness in his eyes...

"It's alright... I'm sure he'll wait for me when I get back..."

He grabbed the helm and placed it on his head before attaching the strip underneath his chin, he looked at Cecil one more time before lowering the dark glasses...

"I'll see you in a couple of days, if something happens... please call me"

Cecil smiled as Suzaku started to motorcycle

"Be careful..."

He smiled before turning around and ridding out of the hangar, into the cold night...  
The only thing visible in the darkness were his headlights and from the control room Castor watched as the small light ebbed out of existence... he smiled

* * *

"Is it finished?

The masked Zero looked at the Indian woman who wiped the sweat of her forehead before sitting down on her chair...

"Of course..."

She said before reaching for her pipe, but before she could reach it a hand grasped her arm...

"Are you certain?"

He asked again, this time with more intimacy and she looked at him, a little fearful but also unaffected and independent...

"Who do you think you're working with..."

She said coldly before pulling her hand from his grasp, she picked up the pipe and started to smoke again as she looked over her shoulder at the rebuild Guren Nishiki...  
She cursed this new Zero... making her work like some slave...  
But then again he had his right to be angry with her... after all she was one of the people that were to blame for everything in his life...  
She sighed as she stared at the still Kallen...

"Not going to move... how boring..."

Kallen didn't say anything and Lakshata shrugged before turning forward again...  
Stupid girl...

* * *

Several hours had passed and Suzaku drove on a highway on a cliff near the ocean, he sped up once more as he realised that he still had several hours to go before reaching his destination...  
Or at leased part of his destination, he needed a place to sleep...  
It was however when he saw something white that he slowly came to a stop at the side of the road...  
His foot leaning on the pavement as he removed his glasses and stared upwards...

"Snow..."

He whispered as the snowflakes spread out over his hands, he looked upwards to the endless white rain that seemed to come and he adored the scenery for a moment...  
He smiled and pulled his glasses down again...  
It was snowing...


	32. The execution of Villetta Nu

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 3****2: The execution of Villetta Nu**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Yay we have a scrollbar!

I wrote out a chapter index, to see how many chapters this story will probably contain...  
My calculations come to 59 or 60 chapters, the last depends on if I split the two parts of put them in one chapter, I think I'll go for one chapter... and then upload another extra for another Code Geass story I am planning on making after this one is finished

It is certain that when I finish this that I will start a short story fanfiction, mostly containing Suzaku / Lelouch situations, those stories will have nothing to do with each other but they aren't one shots, because I have always thought of one shots of being too short sometimes... so I am going to work them out of 1, 2 or 3 chapters but then different stories running at the same time in the fanfiction

And another thing I want to start is a story set after Realm of God, not as complicated as this one but you'll understand when you've read the prologue, the one after the last chapter and it will take a while before that one is posted up, we just passed half

Thank you for your support and reviews and as a last message: happy new year!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_How I would like your breath on me,__ your frail body..._

_And coming to your aid in every unsteady step and hugging you with passion..._

_Chapter 32A: Birthday__s_

_Normally he would be excited when his birthday approached, he would run around and harass his mother to see what she got him for his birthday...  
__He would keep an eye on her all day and would try and figure out what she would buy him, not only her but also his other relatives...  
__As a child Lelouch enjoyed that day most of all, because everyone would be there for him...  
__Well almost everyone, his father never came... but that didn't mean that he enjoyed it less or more...  
But this year it was different...  
The previous year was the last time that they had all come together to celebrate it, 9 days later his mother was murdered...  
__He started to hate birthdays..._

"_Ne Nunnally?"_

_It was somewhere in July that __he was confronted with one..._

_Together with his younger sister and Suzaku they spend the day in the small barn they called home, Suzaku was being overly happy all day and Lelouch wondered why... though never asked, because he didn't have the courage to ask for anything...  
__He looked as Suzaku continued to talk to his younger sister and frowned at his happy face..._

"_What is it, Suzaku?"_

"_Do you know what day tomorrow is?"_

_Nunnally looked at him, even with her eyes closed Lelouch was able to read her expression..._

"_I don't know..."_

_Suzaku smiled and eventually said something that made Lelouch flinch_

"_Tomorrow is my birthday!"_

_Lelouch balled his fist, the other two didn't notice..._

"_Tomorrow?"_

_Nunnally asked him and Suzaku smiled as he looked at the girl_

"_You'll come too right?"_

_She hesitated for a moment before answering..._

"_Of course..."_

_Lelouch frowned but didn't look at the two, Suzaku turned to him and asked the same thing...  
But instead he answered coldly..._

"_You two can go ahead... but I'm not coming..._

_Suzaku gave him a look that he couldn't forget, but he didn't stay around to fight...  
__Instead he ran away and didn't come back for them..._

_It was the next day that he actually started to realise how important this was for Suzaku, he passed the house the previous night to hear Suzaku and his father argue about something...  
__They were fighting about Suzaku's birthday and it was then that he realised that Suzaku would be alone for the entire day, his father had business to attend to with the Britannian army...  
__Important business that concerned the future of this broken country, but how would someone like Suzaku understand a grownup's concern?_

_Lelouch watched them from the garden, his clothes of course stained with dirt from a stupid fall...  
__He returned to Nunnally that evening but found her already asleep, Suzaku had taken care of her in his absence... he was thankful and wiped a hair from her face before settling himself beside her...  
__As soon as the sun made its way over the horizon did he get up, acting quiet as he searched through his possessions for the little change he had left, money he had saved up to buy something for his younger sister, but right now it didn't matter...  
__Suzaku was alone today, the most important day to him in the world and he needed him...  
__He had decided that he had to stop being so childish, saying no to an invitation of his only friend, how rude had he become?_

_Suzaku had come by the small cottage that morning, his eyes saddened when he saw that Lelouch wasn't there, but he was also angry...  
__Angry at his father for not being around and angry at Lelouch for not caring as a friend...  
__But he still had Nunnally and with her he made his way to their house, where they spend most of the day together...  
__There was no cake, no presents... nothing... not a single relative that cared about him beside the wheel chaired girl...  
__Nunnally didn't know what to talk about, neither did he and time passed as the eerie silence spread on...  
__Suzaku eventually sniffed and whipped his nose, swearing to himself that he shouldn't cry over a silly thing like this..._

"_Suzaku?"_

_She gripped the handles of her wheelchair but Suzaku reassured her that he was alright and as he did there was a sound coming in from the hallway, a small bell ringed indicating that a guest had arrived, Suzaku at first didn't bother getting up..._

"_Suzaku, there's someone at the door..."_

_He stared at the table as he responded coldly_

"_Just let it ring..."_

_Eventually the ringing stopped and footsteps were heard coming to the small room where they resided, the footsteps were heavy and not far apart... as if the person was running with great haste...  
__The door slid open and rammed against the wall as Lelouch stepped inside, Suzaku looked up at him and didn't know what to say..._

"_It's your birthday isn't it?! You could at leased open the door for your guests!"_

_He stared at the other in disbelief as a carton box was placed in front of him, there was no wrapping paper, just a pink box...  
__Suzaku stared from Lelouch, who sat down next to him with a pouting expression on his face, back to the box... as if this was just a dream..._

"_What are you waiting for... open it!"_

_His hands shook as he grabbed the side of the pink box and slowly he pulled the lid upwards, tears sprang in his eyes as he stared down at whatever was inside the small box...  
__A simple piece of cake, about one third of a complete round cake, whipped cream was spread out over the top and 3 strawberries were aligned on the side__, indicating that there were three pieces of cake inside the box...  
__He looked at Lelouch again, who smiled at him kindly before Nunnally asked them what was inside..._

"_The greatest present I could ever ask for..."_

_He managed to speak out before whipping the tears from his eyes, he got up and ran to the kitchen to get them some plates and forks..._

"_Onii-sama, why did you come back?"_

_Nunnally asked him when the other was gone and Lelouch sighed as he wiped a hand through his hair_

"_I realised that I was being selfish... Suzaku's invitation... it was wrong to say no..."_

"_I'm glad... I was worried about you... where were you?"_

_Lelouch laughed and answered..._

"_I left early to get the cake, it took me a while to find a store that sold one that I could afford"_

* * *

Chapter 32B: Handful of sorrow

He stares at her, her closed eyes...  
Suzaku sighs as he sits down on a chair next to her bed...

"_The only way to find out if someone likes you is to just ask..."_

"_I'll never be able to do that..."_

"_Don't worry, I will..."_

He grips her hand and caresses her long fingers as he remembers those peaceful days, days of lies and happiness...  
Days in which no one was hurt by the consequences of today...

"I'm sorry... it took a while to get here..."

He speaks as he whipes a tear from his cheek, this scene reminds him of something...  
He remembered how he caressed Euphemia's hand as she lay there dying and a similar feeling spreads through him as he looks at the sleeping woman...  
Even if Shirley wasn't going to die, he still felt that she was gone from him forever and tears made their way down his cheeks as he wiped them away with his free hand...

"I'm sorry... I should've noticed..."

He is pleading to her, much like he was pleading to Euphemia when she lay in a similar way, but this time it was someone else, someone who he adored as well and who was his friend...  
Why couldn't he protect anyone?

"I'm sorry..."

He remained there and spoke no words, instead ran memories through his mind in which he talked to her...  
Shirley Fenette, she was gone and would never return...  
If only he had taken action in time, if only he arrested him when he noticed his identity...  
His own denial was part of her downfall, his disbelief had turned into bad karma...  
This would be the last time, the last time someone else suffered for his mistakes, for his patience and his disbelief...  
He was going to take action himself rather than wait for things to happen, this way no one would get hurt anymore... not his friends, not his colleagues but most importantly not Lelouch... he would rather die himself than see anything happen to them anymore...

* * *

"_I think I'm going away for a while..."_

He reached up his hand and touched the metallic ceiling of the bunk above him...

"_Don't worry, I'll be gone for a couple of days..."_

He frowned and ran his finger over the edges of the plates that covered it...

"_I don't know, there are some things I want to check out... are you afraid?"_

Of course he was afraid...  
Everything was frightful, he didn't know whom he could trust anymore, he didn't know how to control himself and he didn't know what he would become...  
Suzaku wanted to dig further into the mystery, he knew that even if he speculated it...  
He knew Suzaku well and he knew what he was searching for...  
He only feared that Suzaku would dig too far, he was afraid that he would find death...  
_  
"You act like I'm leaving this instance... it was just an idea, I haven't planned anything yet..."_

Liar...  
He had left, in the time course of 24 hours was he gone...  
Gone without waiting for him to even say goodbye or good luck...  
The bastard...  
But then again he had to realise that if Lelouch were there, then Suzaku wouldn't go...

He couldn't wrap his finger around it but it was true, Lelouch was the only stop sign that could ease his drive to head in unprepared...  
That idiot...

He ran his finger across the line, up and down as he realised that he was already missing him...  
Suzaku might be an idiot but he was his idiot...  
He closed his eyes and placed his hands on his face as he yawned, since when had he become such a lovesick puppy...?  
He hated this new weakness, this new aggravating ache...

There was a beeping sound coming from his door, or should he say Suzaku's door...  
He ignored it and remained in bed, but the beeping didn't stop and he was forced to get up his feet... staggering towards the metallic door like a zombie and he pressed the intercom machine next to it...

"Who's there...?"

He said as another yawn escaped his lips...  
But when he heard the voice on the other side his eyes narrowed in annoyance...

"Lelouch... could you open the door?"

He frowned and responded

"Castor... what do you want..."

He could hear some hesitation on the other side and some mumbles before Castor started to talk again...

"Well... I noticed you didn't come back after meeting this Clarice person... I was wondering... if you were hungry..."

"I can eat by myself, thank you..."

He responded coldly, because attention from his annoying half brother was the last thing he concerned about...

"I see... I guess I'll just put it here then..."

He looked surprised, had Castor come by to bring him food?  
He didn't know why but he had opened the door for some reason, on the other side stood Castor with a plate in his hands, it didn't carry the kind of food they served in Avalon's cafeteria... this was the kind of food given to Princes and Princesses...  
He stepped aside and let the other in as he flicked on the lights...  
Castor looked around and placed the tray on the small desk in the back before looking around even more... it annoyed Lelouch...

"You chose to live in a place like this? It's so small..."

Lelouch frowned and Castor looked at him and quickly apologized when he saw the threatening glare...

"Sorry, I'm just not used to cramped spaces..."

He walked passed the other Prince and sat down near the desk where he started eating, of course in an elegant matter did he cut the ham up in small layers before eating it...  
Castor watched him from a distance and looked around at the photographs lying around and noticing the small pile of books...  
He was kneeling down on the ground and carefully zipped through them as he looked at the other every once in a while to make sure that whatever he did would no agitate the sleeping lion next to him...

"Does Kururugi sleep here as well? There are two beds"

Lelouch didn't answer and continued eating, Castor frowned...

"If you don't want to talk about your boyfriend it's fine by me..."

And at this Lelouch snapped and got up from his chair so quickly that it fell back on the ground...

"Out!"

Castor looked at him confused but was soon haled upwards by his arm and dragged towards the door, Lelouch still had a fork in his hands and held it near his neck as he hissed...

"If I ever hear anything like that again, I'll kill you! Understand!"

Castor looked at him frightful as he noticed the slight glow coming from the other's left eye...

"Stay out!"

The door behind him opened and Lelouch pushed him out, Castor fell back on the ground in front of it and looked up as the door closed once again and a loud clang was hear able from side where Lelouch threw the fork away against the wall...

* * *

Chapter 32C: The execution of Villetta Nu

She waited for them for hours now as she looked at the meal that stood before her...  
She frowned at the delicious food, a last supper before she would face death...  
She admitted that she was afraid, but then again her fear was mostly turning into rage as she thought back at the prosecution...  
She was right, that Lelouch vi Britannia was Zero and yet they hid his identity from the rest...  
Cornelia was going to kill her, most likely because Cornelia didn't want anyone to look further into this matter...  
She wasn't actually afraid of the sword that would cut her throat, no what she feared was that she would never be able to see Ögi again... what would happen to him if she was gone?

She glared at the door when footsteps came her way and soon after the cell door opened and Guilford saluted to her... something he hadn't done in ages...  
She watched as he unfolded a scroll and started to read what was written on it...

"Elite Knight Villetta Nu, you have been condemned to death by the royal decision of Princess and Chief General Cornelia li Britannia..."

She spat on the ground in front of him as she said

"Skip the ceremony and get it over with..."

Guilford closed the scroll and tugged it away, two more elite guards walked inside as she stood up...

"I see you didn't like your meal..."

She laughed slightly

"I've never liked chicken..."

Guilford gave her a sinister smile

"No worries, where you are going... you won't need a thing like food..."

She glared at his back as she was escorted away from the prison...

* * *

The execution was taking place in the open area inside the prison district, the building rebuild after the Black Knights broke out Tödö and Euphemia announced Kururugi Suzaku as her Knight...  
The walked through the main gates towards the centre, the road blocked on each side by Knightmare frames, piloted by the private squad for Cornelia's protection...  
And speaking of the witch of Britannia, there she stood... cold and firm like always as she looked at her Knight who slowly made his way up to her, with the prisoner not far behind... 

Cornelia wore her outfit as always, her long cape lifting as the wind grew stronger, revealing a sword in its holster against her left hip...  
Guilford bowed down to her...

"Your Highness I present you the prisoner..."

"You may rise..."

She returned coldly and Guilford rose to his feet and walked to the Gloucester behind the Princess, he activated it and it rose to its feet, ready to interfere if something were to happen...  
Cornelia looked at the fallen elite and stepped forward to her...

"I was thinking of making you part of my squadron one day... but it seems you've ruined that chance..."

"Shut u-!"

She tried to yell at the witch but the electronic collar around her neck interfered by surging electricity against her throat, she gasped for breath and looked down at the floor as she tried to calm her beating heart down... was this the end for her?  
The final chapter for Villetta Nu? The woman who tried to gain a title above everything else...  
Who killed hundred of Elevens in hate and disgust because they fought against something that was far beyond their reach... this fighting spirit, it disgusted her... the things they said, it hurt her...  
Villetta, who had lost someone precious to her during this war... but who had gained someone as well... Ögi... the only Eleven that cared for her...

"Marcus... what am I supposed to do?"

She whispered and Cornelia laughed...  
Marcus was just a ghost now... he couldn't save her anymore...  
He was dead...

And then she wondered if he would wait for her, if he would stand at the gates of heaven and wave with a carefree smile like he always did...  
She hoped so and as she imagined him did tears run down her face, Cornelia unsheathed her sword and took it firmly in her right hand...  
She wasn't thinking about Zero, it was pointless if her prayers weren't heard...  
In these last moments the only thing important was her love and those who truly cared about her...  
Marcus, Jeremiah and Ögi... the only men that could tame the beats within her...

She starred at Cornelia and she could see the fire still burning inside the broken elite...  
Maybe when this was over could she be truly free... could she truly live her life like she wanted to without this death and decay... Britannia, Area 11... everything... she hated it... Villetta hated the world...

"Do you have anything to say?"

She frowned as the collar around her neck was being removed, she was already sitting on her knees, her hands tied behind her back and she looked at the witch in front of her with courageous eyes...

"I'm glad... I have nothing left... I know he is waiting for me..."

Cornelia looked surprised when Villetta finally smiled, a sad yet happy smile that expressed her tragedy...

"Do it swift and accurate..."

She whispered and closed her eyes, tilting her head back to reveal her neck more openly, as if embracing the cold steel that was soon to cut her...  
Cornelia accepted her defeat and smiled slightly as she raised the sword and said one last sentence that belonged to this tradition...

"Elite Knight Villetta Nu, I hereby execute you..."

And as she said those words something happened, something she didn't expect to happen, one of the Gloucester Knights grabbed his arms and started firing at the frame in front of him, Cornelia was quickly shielded by Guilford and she tried to contact the Knight inside the frame...  
But her effort was useless because the other 5 units had already taken their jousting lances and pierced through the cockpit from each side and an explosion followed...

"Princess, are you alright?"

Guilford asked her through the intercom, but she didn't respond...  
With the sword still in her hand did she search for the condemned Villetta and found her on the ground several meters from the rubble...

"Damned..."

She cursed as she walked forward, her cape ripped by the flying rubble and small cuts covered her arms and face...  
Villetta was going to die one way or the other...  
But as much as she wanted to she was too blind to notice something else and it was when Guilford yelled out once again that she had to look out did she flinch...  
Something landed on the ground between her and Villetta and she gasped as she looked up at the familiar red unit...

"Guren Nishiki?!"

She backed away as the unit made a turn towards the prisoner and Villetta stared as surprised as Cornelia as a mechanical hand swooped down and picked her up from the ground...  
She didn't know why this unit from the Black Knights came to her aid, she was glad to be rescued but didn't trust the situation, what would they want from her and most importantly who was behind it... the Black Knights were destroyed, she knew that much so far but she couldn't help but wonder if Lelouch had something to do with this...

"Protect the Princess, destroy the unit that's an order!"

Guilford yelled as he continued to shield Princess Cornelia, who watched as one of her Gloucester Knights drove forward at great speed in an attempt to pierce through the unit with his jousting lance, but Guren grabbed it with it's silver claw, whose top lines were now covered with gold and a gem on the top of its large claw, the unit gripped the lance and began to surge small waves of radiation through it... the pilot released the lance and jumped back as it started to bubble up and explode out of existence, he gasped at the power that this unit had but realised that if he were to stay out of range that he would be save...  
Guren charged forward as the other 5 continued their fire, it quickly dodged as it backed away once again...

"You can't kill us from that range... you're as good as dead..."

But what he didn't notice was that the gem on top of the silver claw was glowing up in a faint pink like colour, it colour was the same as the liquid sakuradite and inside the cockpit Kallen smiled as she pressed the button on her handle, Guren was improved beyond her expectations... and only in battle did she found her true self again...

"If you think I am that easily defeated, wait till you see this!"

She yelled as Guren suddenly jumped, there were boosters inside its legs that were connected to the wheel set that moved it swiftly across the surface, the boosters took some time to load but eventually the unit jumped up like much like a frog...  
Villetta screamed as she gripped the unit's mechanical hand, as if it was about to let her go...

"Nani?!"

The pilots looked upwards, a Knightmare that could jump like that was never before seen and they yelled as the shot in the air but something flashed before them, something pink and within seconds two of the five units exploded in front of their sight, they gasped as Guren landed on the ground again, it send tremors through the area and the pavement below Guren broke up, its silver like claw leaned forward as they saw the gem glowing up vividly in a pink colour...

"Now fire!"

They fired but they soon saw that it was useless when a pink like shield continued to block their ammunition...

"Shield?!"

Kallen smiled as Guren got up from the ground...

"Die!"

She yelled as Guren's left arm swooped through the air, the gem released a pink, glowing, whip like streak of light that swung forward and slashed through the cockpits of two of the other units, they screamed through the intercom before the Gloucesters exploded, now there was only one unit left... two actually but the Knight was backing away with the Princess

"One left..."

She looked at her meters, there was little damage to the right claw and her move ability was still alright... she had to finish this quickly without the jumps...  
The unit before her charged at her and she laughed as she tried to grab him with her claw, he took his right arm, which he released just in time to avoid being cooked in his cockpit...  
Kallen hadn't seen the slash harken fired towards the wall behind him and he quickly retreated, readying his weapon in his left hand and fired...  
Kallen yelled as she steadied her claw to activate the shield, it was hit in the process but still shielded her and the prisoner in her other hand, with the gem not working she didn't stand a chance...

_"Kallen, get out of there... you've done enough..."_

She frowned and released the smokescreen that the unit was equipped with before retreating in the dark mist with the prisoner...

* * *

Chapter 32D: Meeting a masked man

"I'm sorry for what happened to her..."

He looked the other way and Clarice observed him with a sad look on her face before embracing him completely...

"It's alright to cry... if you want to..."

Lelouch grabbed her and pushed her away from him, gently...  
He looked at her with a confused expression...

"I understand that you know more then you let on... why can't you tell me the truth?"

Clarice leaned against her desk and looked at the floor, she readjusted her glasses and pushed her hair behind her ear again...

"I don't want to die... that's why I can't tell you..."

Lelouch got up from the bed and made his way to the door...  
Clarice noticed and tried to grab him to make him stop...

"You can't, I'm not finished!"

Lelouch glared at her and said...

"I am not your puppet... there is nothing you can do for me... then don't pretend to be like a mother..."

She gasped as he walked through the door and eventually fell down on her knees...  
It was true, she couldn't protect anyone... not even her own daughter...

"...Nina..."

And eventually she cried...

* * *

Guren made its way back inside the hangar, Zero looked at the unit as its hand lowered and Villetta put her feet on the ground once again...  
Lakshata stared at him with a strange smile as she smoked from her pipe... 

"And what do you think?"

Zero looked at her, if she would guess then she would say that he was smiling in happiness...  
It surely took her a while to finish these parts, it was still experimental  
This was something he had thought of back when she worked with Lloyd and Cecil... but never did she think that it could be true, until a half a year ago when she fought on the side of the Black Knights, she had talked to Zero about it and he had told her his own theory, he was a smart boy... very bright if she were to say the least, but then again she wouldn't see him again anyway...  
The only thing left was this impostor... a mistake she made years ago when she still worked for the Britannian army, but that didn't mean that she wasn't entertained...

She grabbed her laptop and walked forward, following Zero towards the prisoner...  
Villetta Nu, she had heard of the woman... she was a good pilot...  
Villetta stood up and took a defending stature, even if she was tied up she would still try to defend herself but Lakshata put down her laptop and walked up to her...

"There is no need to be afraid..."

She laughed slightly as she grabbed a laser from her equipment table and cut through the cuffs surrounding Villetta's wrists, she was released and rubbed her wrists as she looked at the Zero in front of her...

"Who are you...?"

She said and glared, was this the fake Zero or the real one?

_"A friend..."_

Zero responded and Villetta realised that this wasn't the official Zero, this wasn't Lelouch vi Britannia that stood in front of her, but someone else...


	33. A friend

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 3****3: A friend**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

**Not much to say, thanks for the reviews and the support!**

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_I'll spread my arms  
Imitate wings, and fly_

_The world that you give me  
is surrounded by a tender wind  
Please take me along  
to such a place someday_

_Because I pray for you  
who seem to lose the warmth  
Of your long fingers that touched my hair  
And run far too much that you break_

_Chapter __33A: Suspicions_

_When did the signs appear?  
Suzaku wasn't exactly sure but between the constant fight__ing and going to school he started to see signs...  
__Lelouch wasn'__t attending his classes as often as he was but that didn't mean that he didn't notice.  
__The Prince was always as mysterious as he could be, acting carefree and different towards the rest of his classmates, Suzaku knew why... __of course he knew, it was so that Lelouch wouldn't draw too much attention to himself...  
__His grades were just above average when he could easily become the smartest kid on the academy, Suzaku knew this... don't ask him how, but he knew... ever since Nunnally told him about Lelouch's mature ness at the age of 10, he knew... Lelouch was different..._

"_I'm going... destroy Britannia!"_

_He remembered those words and remembered what Lelouch said when he met him again after 7 years...  
His thoughts hadn't changed... he still wanted to destroy the empire he once belonged to and when he stared at the masked man called Zero, who had saved him... or should he say kidnapped him... when he was about to stand trial he felt it, a faint feeling of recognition... the words Zero spoke were the same as Lelouch... they contained the same ideas and hate, the only difference was that when Lelouch talked to him he talked as Lelouch... there was still some kindness under that manipulative voice of his, but as Zero the kindness was gone..._

_He had thought about questioning the other... but he never did it...  
__He watched from a distance as the chapters unfolded themselves... the mysterious man that kidnapped Nunnally... Lelouch's strange phone call when he asked for Shirley... and those were merely the start...  
__But the reason why he never looked into it was mostly because of his own guilt... not willing to give up this reality of lies for another... because he would be hated if he did, not only by himself but also by Nunnally... Suzaku never wanted to be viewed as a wrong doer, even if he masked his own mistakes in the past... he never gave into them... his father's murder... he looked the other way and tried to live life as a hero...  
because of him millions had died... because he was so selfish... for that reason he gave up on his own ideals and dreams and became what people would call a hero... someone who would throw himself in the way of others...  
__It was also why he stayed at the sidelines, watching like a coward as Lelouch walked by...  
A coward who wouldn't accept his own feelings because he didn't want to break reality...  
He didn't want to face the chance of rejection and everything else... but most of all he didn't want to be hated..._

_It was however when Euphemia died that his mask fell down and shattered to pieces...  
The hate he felt for that one person who killed her had consumed him and for the first time in seven years did he act according on his own instinct... ignoring the fact that he might even kill his best friend..._

_But when that time came... when they stood their ground and faced each other...  
When that mask fell down on the ground in two pieces and his worse fear became reality...  
__It was then that he realised it... if he had taken action before then Euphemia would have lived...  
He was enraged but also sad on the inside that their bond had come to this point...  
__A point of no return... and when they aimed their weapons at each other and he realised that he was the only one who fired, he became confused once more...  
It was Lelouch who pleaded him to help him find Nunnally, then Zero who raised his weapon and as the blood dripped from his arm he recognised the other again... Lelouch... the person who had forced himself to calm down and to not fire at his best friend... and it was because of this decision, this question mark that Suzaku calmed himself down..._

_And because he stood his ground to observe did he realise that he knew nothing of the world...  
He knew of Princes and Kings... but nothing of dragons and unicorns...  
In other words he knew how the world worked, how the system worked... but he knew nothing of its mysteries until he found himself in the middle of one and he was__ standing still... standing still as the rest of the world moved onwards... leaving him behind...  
__But he forced his eyes open to look upwards at the road in front of him... forced his legs to move forward to catch up to the truth... the place where Lelouch was...  
__Of course there were dents... forced turns towards destinies that he never wanted... being forced as the other's Knight... being forced to fight for him again... but then he realised it... when he looked in his eyes he didn't see Zero... he didn't see coldness and hate... no those eyes belonged to Lelouch... and they were filled with confusion and regret... and regret got him to open himself up once more..._

"_Why... why do you always think about others... take care of yourself as well, Suzaku... I want you to... do what you want to do... you don't have to wait for me..."_

_What came then was more or less a surprise... his own dream and ideal became reality...  
his own dream... being with Lelouch... protecting him... kissing him... loving him...  
and because of this love, he decided... he decided not to hold back anymore...  
__He would start over and not feel enraged by everything that had happened... he had left that in the past, but he wouldn't forget it... but what he did was accept... accept and learn from the past... but most importantly to not be engulfed by revenge... to remember the good times they shared and try to laugh about it... tears were okay... it was okay to cry... but not to take action for things in the past but things in the present... Euphemia was gone but her dreams remained... her wish was becoming true... but there was another things he held onto and that was her wish that Lelouch would remain save, together with his younger sister...  
He would do that for her, he wouldn't forget her wishes... her kindness...  
And mostly because of that did he stay with the other... because of this he protected him and because of this he was on his way to try and figure out this still growing mystery..._

* * *

Chapter 33B: A friend

"_A friend..."_

She stared at him strangely with eyes of a snake...

Why did Zero save her from the execution?  
What did this bastard want from her, but most importantly who was he?

"What do you want?"

She asked coldly and Lakshata laughed as she returned her equipment...

She sneered at the Indian who took a deep inhale from her pipe and it was then that she realised who she was... indeed she had seen her before...

"You... you used to be in the Britannian research branch..."

"Correct..."

She smiled and turned to soldier...

'So she remembered...'

"Why are with them?!"

Lakshata raised her shoulders and sighed...

"I could say... boredom..."

Villetta narrowed her eyes to slits and stared at the woman...  
Why was she fighting with them...

"You snake..."

Lakshata wanted to say more but Zero interfered...

"_Enough... stop it..."_

He stepped in between them and stared at Villetta...

"_Now down to business... I know you have no interest in fighting on our side..."_

Zero started to walk towards a couch, Villetta quietly followed him...

"_But... there is something I can offer you..."_

"There is nothing for me left... what could you possibly offer me...?"

Zero laughed and sat down, his hand underneath his chin as he stared at the woman...  
So strong, so independent...

"_A life..."_

Villetta looked at him with suspicion as she questioned his offer...

"_I could offer you an opportunity to start over... to live as a normal citizen..."_

She was interested in his offer, but what would the consequences be...

"What are your terms...?"

Zero leaned forward and looked at her...

"_There are no terms... the only thing I want is information..."_

She frowned...

"Information?"

Zero nodded...

"_Access codes to the Avalon, information on the Knightmares... but most importantly... everything you know about this person... Kururugi Suzaku..."_

Her eyes turned to slits once more as she tried to look for a reason behind these questions...  
Kururugi Suzaku, there had to be something specific that he wanted...  
She knew that Lelouch vi Britannia was not the Zero that stood before her, could it be that he was after the Prince?

"So you're after him then? The real Zero..."

Zero looked at her and leaned back again, he laughed silently...

"_I didn't know... but it seems you know more then you let on..."_

Villetta finally smiled, this man was after the one person she hated more then anything else...  
This might get interesting... but she wasn't going to stand at the front lines this time...  
She had been too close to death already...

"And what do you give me in return... I am sorry but I don't quite understand the term 'a life'..."

"_I agree... so that is why I'll tell you... I looked into your research, it seems you know about the sudden memory loss and strange actions..."_

Her expression turned serious once more...

"_Don't worry... I won't use it on you... but what I can do is return a life to you with it...__ anything, just tell me what? Do you want to become a baroness? Or maybe live amongst those filthy Eleven...?"_

She thought for a moment...  
If she wanted to start somewhere new...?

"Ashford..."

"_What...?"_

"I'd like to remain at that school... Ögi would've wanted that..."

Zero frowned for a moment, the idiot was still alive then...  
But how did the two know each other... it didn't matter...

"_Very well..."_

"I want to take care of him..."

Zero sighed and looked at the serious woman...

"_Your wish is my command... now start talking..."_

* * *

The next morning he found himself calmed down... 

With his eyes still closed he turned around, one hand reaching out of the mattress as he searched for something...  
His eyes slowly opening when he realised that he was alone...  
He sighed and slowly sat up as he started to rub the sleep out of his eyes...

The day was mostly consisting out of routine activities, shower... getting dressed... meeting with his older brother...  
However there was a slight difference and that was avoiding his other half brother... Castor...

"Ne, Lelouch! Wait!"

He ignored the voice from behind him and walked forward as quickly as he could...  
Not feeling any interest in sharing his time with Castor...  
Eventually his arm was grabbed and he was forced to a stop, he looked at the other with a disgusting expression...

"What...?"

He asked, but Castor looked at him with a friendly expression...  
It didn't matter how rude he may have sounded or how neglected he was acting towards him, he remained calm and friendly...

"You like to play chess don't you?"

He frowned as the other tugged his arm, forcing him along through the hallway...

"Let's play!"

He found himself then in a large room, probably Castor's room...  
He stared at the small table set out in front of him, there was a chess board on it and a box with pieces on the other side with a timer...  
It had been long since he had played it... he missed the feeling of a chess piece between his hands... it always reassured him...

He looked at the other again, who walked ahead and sat down on one of the chairs and finally he smiled, this might be interesting...  
He sat down on the opposite side...

"Have you ever played before?"

He asked the other...

"I used to when I was little... but I haven't had the chance lately..."

Lelouch looked at him, for a moment he felt some sense of kindness for the other Prince...  
His hands dug into the small box and he retrieved the pieces that belonged to his side, they were black and he placed them on the board, Castor did the same...

"I'm sorry if I offended you yesterday..."

The other finally whispered...  
Lelouch looked at him and frowned, his guard going up once more...  
Castor noticed how tense he was becoming and quickly raised his hands as he said...

"Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone... I'm not going to either..."

Lelouch's eyes were still slits...

"I thought you were lonely... being alone like that..."

There was a sense of sadness in his voice and Lelouch calmed down once more...  
Eventually they started the game... nothing difficult about that either, Lelouch could easily win of him and was still winning...  
But there was something else... Castor was acting silly pleading Lelouch not to be so rough and eventually Lelouch started to tease him on his decisions... to be honest he was actually having fun and found himself laughing every now and then... Castor... he might actually be not as bad as he looked...

"Lelouch-sama?"

He looked up when a woman stood at the door, she saluted him and stepped inside the room...

"Schneizel-sama has requested your presence..."

He looked at Castor, who nodded as he said...

"I understand... thank you, I had fun"

Castor smiled at him as Lelouch got up, he apologized for having to disrupt their game and eventually followed the woman and he was led towards Schneizel's private quarters...  
The woman stopped and turned to him once more, she bowed and said...

"Schneizel-sama is waiting inside your Highness..."

He opened the door and walked inside, immediately gasping when he saw another guest...  
Princess Cornelia was there as well, standing in front of Schneizel's table...  
A bandage covered her cheek and he wondered if anything had happened...

"Aah, Lelouch..."

He walked forward, ignoring the glare that Princess was giving him and stood next to her...

"You requested my presence..."

Schneizel, still sitting back in his chair with one hand underneath his chin, smiled at him strangely before saying...

"I just thought it was important to share this news to you..."

He frowned and looked at the Princess before asking her...

"Did something happen?"

Cornelia stared back at him and answered coldly

"Villetta Nu, she was taken..."

A small gasp escaped his lips, only to mask his own reaction...  
Villetta's escape was dangerous for him, she was the only person who, beside the other Prince, Princess and his Knight, knew of his secrets... but she was the most dangerous of them all... she had a lust for vengeance...

"Who took her?"

"Zero..."

His eyes widened as he looked at her, there was something in her eyes that kept on bothering him about the way she said his name... but he knew she still held him responsible for the death of Euphemia...

"I told Cornelia that you were here yesterday... so you're no longer being a suspect... however there is one tiny problem..."

Lelouch turned to Schneizel and stared at him with a questioning look...

"There was a Knightmare Frame on the scene when it happened... it interrupted the execution..."

"Execution! You condemned her to death?!"

He gasped out, mostly because this was a surprise to him, he didn't know that Villetta Nu had received the death sentence...

"Why!"

"Because she knew too much... it was the only way..."

The Princess answered in a casual tone and Lelouch spat at her...

"There were other ways and you know it!"

Schneizel clapped his hand, catching the attention of the two siblings...

"That is not the issue... the Knightmare Frame was a unit you are quite familiar with... Guren Nishiki..."

It was expected that when Zero would attack that Guren would be at his side, he expected this after he witnessed Kallen being geassed by him...

"There was something we wanted to show you, this is footage taken from a security camera..."

He watched as Schneizel turned his laptop around and his eyes widened when he saw the streaks of light cutting through every Knightmare Frame...

"Maser Vibration Luminarium..."

It escaped his lips like a whisper, he looked at the scene amazed...  
So Lakshata had managed to create it... it could only mean that she was also in Zero's services...

"You know what it is?"

Lelouch looked at Schneizel and nodded...

"It's created when a large concentration of Sakuradite particles is heated to vibration and released through a narrow place... the released particles are warm enough o take form and cut through anything..."

"How do you know such things...?"

Cornelia asked him and he looked at her before responding with hesitation...

"Because I know the person who developed it... although I didn't know she worked for that impostor... she used to work for me"

"What is that person's name...?"

He frowned...

"I'm not sure if it is in my place to answer... but her name is Lakshata Chawla... former researcher of the Britannian army... I'm sure you know her"

"How about the shield?"

He looked at Schneizel again and thought for a moment...

"Maybe it uses the same method as Lancelot or Astraeus..."

There was a moment of silence but eventually did Schneizel sigh and got up from his chair...  
He walked to Lelouch and put a hand on his shoulder...

"With Suzaku on leave, you will have to be extra careful from now on... we don't know what Villetta might be up to nor do we know anything about this new Zero... stay low okay?"

He nodded and was escorted to the door...  
Once outside he sighed and remained there for a moment...  
All these things going on and still no word from Suzaku... where was that idiot...

* * *

Chapter 33C: Kaminejima Island

He watched as his hands griped the railing of the small ship he was on...  
They fought themselves through the waves, the wind wasn't on their side today...  
He looked over his shoulder at the fisherman, he had to bribe him in getting him to the island...  
It had taken him long to convince him that the Britannian army had retreated from the island...  
But that didn't mean that he was less afraid, the fishermen knew that island was cursed...

Eventually they made it to shore and he jumped down on the sand covered with a layer of snow, he turned around and thanked the old man for bringing him this far and told him that he would be back here at 8 PM, that should give him enough time... but then again eh wasn't even sure if the fisherman was going to be back to pick him up, he merely hoped that his will was good...

"Kaminejima Island..."

He said to himself as he looked up at the familiar woods in front of him, he knew the way...  
After being here two times he sort of knew the way... not entirely but he knew where he had to go and he started his journey towards the familiar cave in the mountain side...  
It was here that everything started... the ritual to create Gods, the blood that activated the walls...  
A thought elevator they called it, but they didn't know what it meant...

After an hour walk he finally reached his destination and stepped inside the large cave...  
He looked around the dark place as he reached for a flashlight, without the morning sun it was quite dark inside...  
He walked up the steps on the large rock like platform and looked at the wall, his hands stroking over the geass symbol carved in it, the three circles that surrounded it...

"What did it mean..."

His feet shuffled against something and he looked down, his eyes widened as he stares at the two pieces of Zero's mask...  
He bends down to pick them up but then he notices something... there is a space between the geass marked wall and the floor he was standing on...  
He sticks his hand in the small opening and lies down on his chest to feel how deep it goes...  
It doesn't reach the bottom but that didn't mean that he wasn't interested in it, he looked up and stare at the edge...

'I wonder...'

He jumped to his feet again and made his way to the edge... wondering if there was anything underneath the giant boulder...  
He jumped on the ground and crouched on his knees, the space was narrow but he could still make it inside and with his flashlight in his mouth did he crawl underneath it, seeing something in the middle...

He took the flash light out of his mouth and shone towards the item...  
It was a kind of pyramid, not larger that knee high...  
He crawled towards it and looked at the markings carved in its side, the geass mark was on everything...  
He frowned as he thought about his findings... wondering who made these temples and why...

He realised that it was only logical that something was buried underneath, he remembered that the ground started to glow up and that they made their way down the platform... this builder above him had to be the platform... and the symbol it glowed was that of geass... did Lelouch activate it? Willingly or unwillingly?

"You seem to have some difficulties..."

He gasped as he raised his head, grabbing his weapon as he quickly turned around...  
He looked at the small boy in front of himself enraged...

"V.V."

The young boy smiled at him and turned around, looking around the place...

"You won't find your answers here..."

He got up from the ground and walked to the boy, grabbing him by his collar and raising him from the ground, V.V. the start of all these problems...

"Why are you here?!"

V.V. smiled and answered with short gasps

"Let me go and I'll guide you to your answers..."

Suzaku was unsure whether or not the young boy would betray him, but even so he put him back on the ground...  
He lowered his weapon to his side, but didn't put it away, as he asked the boy...

"What is this place?"

V.V. looked at him and made his way to the wall...

"This place... some called it a temple..."

He put his hands against the wall as the symbol on it glowed up for a second before a loud crack was hear able, like a door the wall seemed to open weaving in a bad odour of decay and rot...  
Suzaku covered his mouth and nose as he followed the boy in a seemingly small room, they were still walking on a heightened platform but when he looked down from its edges he gasped, nearly dropping the gun he held in his hand...

"Corpses!"

V.V. turned around once more and looked at him with a serious expression...

"Others call this a thomb..."

The bodies were old, some already skeletons and others stuck in their last phases to join their skeleton brothers...  
He shined his flashlight over them and looked at them from a distance, the smell of decay was getting to him and he coughed several times before forcing his stomach to calm down...  
He noticed something and even if he found it disrespecting he bend down on his knees and reached for one of the skeleton heads, gripping it tightly before raising it into the light completely...  
He gasped and nearly dropped the skull

"Geass..."

There was a pink symbol imprinted on each skull that lay before him, in the endless sea of corpses... each of them carried it... the cursed symbol Lelouch had as well... the mark of Geass...

"They were all killed... failures for not succeeding the trails of God..."

He frowned...

"The trails of God... Is that what you're doing to him?!"

He looked at V.V. who simply stared back with a unreadable expression...  
Casual yet uncaring...

"Kururugi Suzaku... I am over a 1000 years old... how long do you think I will wait till my wish gets fulfilled..."

Suzaku stared at the boy with surprise...  
V.V. started to make his way out of the room, Suzaku followed him quietly and as he stepped outside the door closed again and were sealed once more...

"You will find most of your answers in the main land... that is where the first were exterminated... in the royal library you will find your answer..."

With that the small boy started to walk away from him, out of sight...  
Suzaku called out to him and ran forward but when he passed the same corner he realised that V.V. was gone...


	34. Never run into a battle alone

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 34: Never run into a battle alone**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

**Yes I admit I should've updated more this week, but next week I have a test week so I have a LOT of work to do for my project and I have to study hard as well...  
Because of that I am already telling you that the next update will come somewhere mid next week...**

Sorry for adding this one so late...  
Thank you for your patience and support.  
Long flashback scene this time.  
last part is rated M ofcourse

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_When my body was filled with you  
__A small star descended  
__Into my arms  
__Where is it? _

_I'm searching for the truth  
__In the deep night  
__Wandering about the solitary universe  
__Hoping that I will come across you..._

_Chapter 34A: __Never run into a battle alone_

_Every week he passed the same pathway.  
Through the woods, across the fields to narrow dirt road that led to the small village where he could buy them food and water for the two of them.  
__Lelouch vi Britannia didn't mind, because he knew it was something he had to do in order to survive...  
With a small basket in his hands he walked over the dirt road, not meeting anyone's eyes because they knew who he was, they knew his heritage and he knew that they didn't like him...  
War was about to break out, who wouldn't hate those who came from the opposing country?  
Most importantly, who wouldn't hate the son of the person responsible for this war?_

_He sighed as he passed to the small store, leaving 15 minutes later and noticing the same group of people outside every week, they watched him and they frowned but he remained silent and content every time he passed by...  
He was beaten up before, it wasn't anything he wasn't used to, Suzaku found him once... he was embarrassed... but there was nothing he could do... but Suzaku wasn't looking at him as he would expect him to do, instead he was amazed that Lelouch, Prince of the Britannia royal family, was buying food with discount cards and that had calmed him down a little..._

_Sometimes Suzaku would come with him, help him carry his things and to have a conversation...  
Though most conversations were about childish things... Lelouch had to remind himself that Suzaku was still a child like he was, even if his interests lay on a much higher level..._

"_You know... next time you go to town... I'll come along... so wait for me okay?"_

_But Suzaku couldn't always join him, because he still had practise with Tödö-sensei...  
__A great man if Lelouch had to say the least... he had talked to him several times before and it was Tödö who helped him if he had a need to talk about something...  
__Tödö was very wise, even if he was a women lover... he envied him a little because of his attitude, to be calm in every situation... that was surely a magnificent gift_

"_I'll be back in about an hour, Suzaku will probably come by after practise"_

_He felt bad for leaving his sister behind, he watched her reassuring smile as he closed the door behind him.  
He couldn't take her with him, it was impossible for him to pass through the rough areas with her fragile wheelchair... and carrying was out of the question... Lelouch wasn't as strong as Suzaku, that he had to admit with a sting of jealousy... _

However he was glad that she was waiting for him, after all she was all he had left in this world and he would do anything he could to make her smile...  
He wasn't as scared as he was before when he left her behind to do such things...  
When he first left her she had somehow destroyed everything she could get in her reach, the fear of being alone drove her to the edge whenever he wasn't there... but that changed when Suzaku started to come around and Lelouch realised that in order to protect his younger sister he would have to allow her to make new friends, Suzaku was that person... the only one he could entrust her with... 

_He made his way through the woods, through the fields and on to the dirt road...  
Lately the town seemed more deserted... people were summoned to the army, to fight for their country... the buildings looked old and uncared for... he could see the depression in the villagers eyes, he couldn't blame them, taxes were higher and prices rose to unaffordable peaks...  
__Even he hardly had money to buy things with... they had to go easy on everything... he was just glad that they were allowed to eat at the Kururugi house every once in a while...  
Even Tödö had helped him once..._

"_172938..."_

_He looked at the woman behind the counter with a surprised look...  
The prices had gone up again... he looked down at the money in his hands with a sad expression...  
He didn't have enough... not even for 2 loaves of bread and a bag of rice...  
__How much more were the prices going to rise?_

"_I think I'll leave one bread behind... I don't have enough..."_

_He said in a quiet tone...  
Lelouch hated talking to people, especially when it came to saying whatever was on his mind...  
__The woman looked at him as he placed the money on the old wooden counter, 139892... not hardly enough to afford the 3 items he needed...  
But even still she smiled and gave him the paper bag, he looked at her with surprise once more and then smiled for her kindness_

"_How can I let a young boy starve to death... take it"_

_He bowed to her and thanked her for her kindness before leaving the store, that had made his day in some way and it left a smile on his face as he started his way back home..._

"_What are you smiling about?"_

_He heard someone say behind him, those punks again...  
The guys who waited for him every week and watched as he bought his supplies...  
He ignored them, not wanting to worry Nunnally nor lose his groceries...  
So he kept on walking until one crossed his path, he was forced to stop and he looked at the man before feeling a foot against his back, he grunted in pain as he fell forward on the ground, the foot held him there and he looked up at the man who stood before him..._

"_I was talking to you! Why does a Prince think he doesn't have to hear what someone else is saying?!"_

_This was bad...  
Lelouch knew this for sure and gripped the bag underneath him, he was going to get beat up again and this time Suzaku wasn't going to save him...  
__The people around him did nothing either... the cowards...  
But the biggest coward, the biggest coward of them all was himself... he couldn't do anything...  
He was too weak and too afraid to do anything..._

"_I'd say he needs a lesson in etiquette..."_

_Said another and he was forced to his feet, he was dragged along from behind and gasped as the paper bag in his hand fell on the ground, his food... without it they had nothing...  
__He tried to fight out of the grip but was punched across the face, he fell down on the ground again and the men around him laughed as he tried to reach out to it...  
__However a foot stomped down on the bag of rice, spilling its content over the dirt road...  
Lelouch gasped as the foot rose up from the bag... he could almost cry..._

"_You won't need that..."_

_He looked at the man with hate and disgust, the other wasn't pleased and kicked him causing Lelouch to fall back on the street on his back... blood dripped from his lip but his expression didn't change..._

"_I hate your kind... you think you can just come here and steal this country... we know what you did to the others..."_

_This was their stupid reason for attacking him, these people knew nothing...  
__The lowest kind...  
It was true that the Britannian army was ruthless, but that didn't mean that he was a wrongdoer as well... he was only here because he was banished... because his mother was murdered and he didn't have the courage to speak to his father..._

_He was hulled on his feet again and dragged along the streets...  
His eyes widened in fear as he realised that they were taking him... they weren't going to beat him up...  
But if they weren't then what would they do to him?!  
His mind was filled with the possibilities and almost all of them pointed to one exit, death.  
He didn't want to die... he couldn't die... who would take care of Nunnally? Who would cure her broken heart?!  
__He tried to kick and scream, causing one of his shoes to slip of his feet but when a silver knife was placed against his throat did he go silent...  
The knife left behind a small cut, causing a red line to appear in his white skin...  
This was very bad..._

_When Suzaku ran up to the wooden shed he realised that something was wrong, he could hear it when he stopped at the front door.  
__When he was smiling and running with anticipation at first did his mood soon change to worry and fear as he opened the door as quickly as he could..._

"_Onii-sama?"_

_She asked as he looked inside... a gasp it was... like a relieved expression.  
_

"_Nunnally...?"_

_He asked as he looked at the girl in the wheelchair, still unmoved from her first position...  
He looked around... Lelouch wasn't anywhere near her...  
Did they fight? That couldn't be right... Lelouch would never fight with his younger sister..._

"_Suzaku?"_

_Her expression changed then, from what seemed to be relief to sadness, he put a hand on her shoulder before asking her..._

"_What happened? Where is Lelouch... did he leave you?"_

_He hated asking this, but it had to be done..._

"_Onii-sama went to get some groceries, but he has been gone for a long while!"_

_She gasped at him as tears made their way down her cheeks... _

"He left me..." 

_She gasped as she raised her hands to hold her head with...  
Suzaku looked at her strangely and whipped her tears away...  
Lelouch was gone for shopping, like every week... but he didn't come back?  
He thought for a moment but could only come up with the worst possible situation and his hands clenched around the young girl's shoulders..._

"_Suzaku?"_

"_I'm going to look for him... I'll bring him back for sure!"_

_He told her with a reassuring tone before running off through the door, leaving her behind once more...  
__He had told Lelouch that he would come along to buy food, it was to protect him mostly...  
But that idiot ignored his request... this time things had turned to the worst...  
Worst of all was that it was already late in the afternoon... he hoped that he wasn't too late..._

'_Lelouch...'_

_He ignored his teacher and continued running...  
Eventually he arrived in the town, out of breath but not out of adrenaline...  
__He walked through the streets towards the small store that Lelouch always went to, looking around at everything that seemed out of order but stepped into something...  
Something that was small and hard... he looked down and stared at the spilled rice coming from a paper bag... his eyes widened and he looked forward again, fear grasping the idea of Lelouch being hurt again..._

_He noticed that the punks that would watch whoever came into town were gone...  
Trash he called them... They could do so much more than just sitting around all day...  
They didn't work, they didn't have respect for anyone... they only stole from people weaker than themselves...  
__He followed down the road and noticed something lying on the road, a shoe...  
__He bend down and picked it up, he recognised it... it belonged to Lelouch...  
__Lelouch was kidnapped, possibly even dead, it made his heart beat even faster than it already was... but he shook his head and continued onward...  
__Lelouch couldn't be dead... he didn't die that easily..._

"_Who are you..."_

_Said a cold voice from behind him..._

_He coughed as he tried to sit up, every inch of his body hurting because of the beatings he received... blood dripped from his mouth as he let out short gasps, he tried to breathe but found himself nearly unable to do so...  
__He looked at the four men before him, the bastards... if only he was stronger then he would show them... he would kill them for humiliating him like this..._

"_Still not going to answer?"_

_They tried to get answers from him, to try and locate the place where he lived...  
They tried to get to her, his younger sister... those sick bastards...  
__It was when__ he heard another voice that he looked up... he knew this voice..._

'_Suzaku...'_

_He said nothing but when the other was being dragged inside the room and thrown onto the floor did he look at him in his eyes...  
Suzaku stared at him with wide eyes as a gasp escaped his lips..._

"_Lelouch!"_

_He yelled as he tried to get up to go to him but he was being kept in place with a knee against his back..._

"_You seem to be very good friends... always talking and walking in and out... you traitor... Britannians burn our land and you befriend yourself with them"_

"_You're no worse than them!"_

_Suzaku spat at them but gasped for breath as his face was being pushed further into the mud..._

"_You!"_

_The man holding him raised his arm, hoping to hit him with the metal pipe, but as it rose up in the air Lelouch cried out..._

"_Wait!"_

_The man stopped and looked at him with an annoyed expression..._

"_He has nothing to do with this! Leave him out of this!"_

_Another walked up to him again and kneeled in front of him..._

"_Ara, I thought you knew each other... you always looked like such good friends..."_

_He pressed his eyes shut, not wanting to see Suzaku's expression as he yelled_

"_I only walk with him once in a while... I hardly even know him!"_

_The man laughed as he turned to the one holding Suzaku down, he nodded and said..._

"_There you have it... and as for you..."_

_He eyed Suzaku..._

"_You better enjoy seeing this... this is what happens to traitors..."_

_Suzaku's eyes widened as Lelouch was picked up from the floor and thrown against the wall, he watched as Lelouch gasped in pain, seeing the blood escape from his lips...  
__When the other pulled a knife from his pocket did he gasp...  
__He had to do something... anything...  
__He clenched his fists as he tried to move, but the knee held him in place...  
__He had to do something...  
__He opened his mouth to yell or scream... he wasn't sure which of the two would come out but he wasn't given the chance because someone else said something behind him..._

"_What do you think you're doing?! Trash!"_

_The men gasped and Suzaku looked behind him, his teacher was there...  
Together with two other people he didn't know... an elderly man and a woman..._

"_Tödö-sensei!"_

_He yelled out and stared at the man standing there, calm like the eye of a storm...  
__What happened next was more or less a fast sequence, the punks were beat up and lost...  
Eventually they ran away and never again showed their faces in the small village... Suzaku looked at the scene with pride, he felt proud to see his teacher like that and it made him feel honoured that he was his student... but when he saw his friend that image was shattered..._

_Lelouch was raised from the ground by his teacher, who looked at him with an unreadable expression... Lelouch had fainted but that didn't make the situation less severe, he was covered with bruises and cuts... Suzaku ran up to him but before he could do anything eh received a kick from his teacher in the stomach...  
__He fell down on his knees and looked at the man holding his friend... he looked enraged... Suzaku wondered why..._

"_Never run into a battle alone!"_

_He suddenly yelled out, much like all adults do when they taught their children a hard lesson...  
__Suzaku stared at him with a surprised expression and watched as he left...  
__His teacher's voice rang through his head..._

* * *

Chapter 34B: Melting snow

He was afraid... it wasn't the first time Lelouch vi Britannia was scared to do something...  
He walked through the hallway in the hospital...  
His hands steadily shaking with every step he got closer to the door...  
He wondered how it looked like behind it... not that he really wanted to know...  
It was probably worse than he thought it was...

He looked at the other passageways, no one was here... only the nurses running nightshifts came by every once in a while...  
He wasn't even sure why he decided on coming here, it was far away from the harbour and he was certain that his half brother didn't approve with him on going outside alone...  
But he needed this... he had to do this for his own sanity... because it was his fault she was here in the first place...

"_Where are you going?"_

_Lelouch eyed his younger half brother Castor and answered in a careful tone..._

"_To the hospital, to visit a friend..."_

_Castor's eyes widened in surprise and he answered in a childish yet worried tone..._

"_At this time?! Why now!"_

_Lelouch looked at him and answered..._

"_Because I have to do this..."_

It was all that he had said to the other, he wasn't even sure why eh had informed him about his plans... but something about Castor seemed to relax him... their friendship was growing because he needed someone to talk to, without Suzaku Lelouch had no one to talk to in an open way...  
He had no place to be himself but Castor allowed him to speak freely and that is why he hanged out with him he guessed...

He put his hands around the doorknob and slowly turned it, his heart was racing as the door swung open and he looked inside the dark room, only seeing the lights coming from the machines as a steady beeping tone came from its speaker...  
He turned on the lights and there she was... he walked up to her with a sad expression...

"Shirley..."

He sat down on a chair next to her bed and looked at the flowers standing on the other side on a table...  
Carefully he grasped her hand and cherished it...  
For a moment he said nothing, he tried to find the words he needed in his mind but found himself fun able to even express his guilt towards her...  
He looked at her, noticing how beautiful she lay there... as if she was sleeping...

"I'm sorry..."

He finally gasped, but he didn't cry...  
He grasped the hand tighter and looked at her long fingernails...

"I'm so sorry..."

He said again as he held the hand against his cheek...  
Why did this happen... why of all people did it have to be Shirley...

"I will get you back someday... I promise..."

He said and eventually he stood up and left the room, he couldn't take it anymore...  
He couldn't face this alone... it was too hard for him...  
He leaned against the door and waited there for a moment...  
He would get Shirley back to normal... it was a promise...  
He looked up when he heard footsteps and watched the nurse pass by, he smiled at her as he prepared to leave and walked to the elevator...

Once outside he noticed how cold it still was and pushed his hands into his pocket, a small cloud of cold steam escaped his lips every time he exhaled, he looked around at the remains of snow underneath the large trees outside the hospital... the snow was almost gone now...  
Four days ago it started snowing, but during the day it was still warm so it melted pretty quickly, he was glad about that... Lelouch hated snow...

He wanted to walk forward until he noticed that someone was standing in front of his, he looked at this person and a smile crossed his face...  
Castor was standing in front of him, wearing casual clothing and sunglasses...

"Castor... what are you doing here?"

He frowned and asked this person, but he didn't respond as quickly as he had hoped...

"I was looking for you..."

The other said and raised his hands to remove the glasses, Lelouch's eyes widened as he saw what was hidden behind the glasses...

* * *

He had been driving all afternoon to get back as quickly as he could...  
He wasn't necessarily in a hurry but Suzaku was feeling the need to go faster...  
He wanted to get back as quickly as he could so that he could see the other again... he wondered if anything had happened to Lelouch while he was gone, but he shook that thought off because he trusted Lelouch to be careful during his absence... 

He was gone for a total of four days, the first on which he drove to the hospital and visited Shirley, the next in which he came to the fisherman and travelled to Kaminejima Island, the day after he was brought back ashore by the same man in the evening and during the morning he started his journey back to Tokyo... back to the military base near the harbour... back to Lelouch...

He arrived early in the evening, he drove into the hangar and eventually came to a stop...  
He leaned back and sighed because his long journey had finally come to an end... and looked upwards towards the familiar ceiling and lighting before removing his goggles and helm...

"Suzaku-kun!"

He looked at the two of them as they walked towards him, he smiled at them...  
Cecil and Lloyd, they had seen him drive inside...

"You're back!"

He got up from his cycle, immediately regretted his fast pace... his behind was killing him and he had to stretch first before he was even able to walk...

"You look exhausted!"

Cecil looked at him with an angry expression as she continued to lecture him...  
He could only smile at her response...

"Where did you go?"

He looked at the pudding earl and eventually answered with a lie...

"I've visited an old friend of mine... nothing serious..."

Lloyd gave him a strange look and Suzaku continued his conversation with Cecil...  
Lloyd of course had his suspicions, because he was... well Lloyd of course, he knew what was going on before anyone did...

"Where is Lelouch?"

He looked up as Suzaku asked them, when Cecil was unable to answer his question he turned to Lloyd, who of course smiled before telling him...

"He said he had to go somewhere... he left 30 minutes ago"

Suzaku felt saddened by that, he had just missed him...  
It would probably take him a long while before coming back...

"Suzaku-kun... you don't have to be sad!"

Cecil clasped her hands together making him snap out of his daze, he looked at her strangely...

"Let's celebrate your return!"

He looked at her with a confused expression...

"Come with me!"

Before he knew it he was being dragged along the hanger...

* * *

Chapter 34C: Homecoming

He blinked as he found himself still in front of the hospital, he looked behind him as if he was missing something...  
But there was nothing he could think off...

"What was I doing...?"

He whispered to himself as he noticed himself being colder than he was before...  
He grabbed his mobile phone and flipped it open, he was standing still for about 10 minutes...  
How strange...

He also noticed that he didn't have any calls coming in this evening...  
Maybe he should call him? But he was probably too busy to even notice it... let alone talk to him and telling him where he was...  
He sighed as he made his way to the monorail station...

He noticed something strange when he came back to the ship...  
He walked inside the hangar and realised that neither Cecil nor Lloyd were there...  
He shrugged it off on the possibility of them doing paper work or something else...  
He continued walking but something caught the corner of his eyes and he stopped, he stared at the motorcycle he knew so well...  
Suzaku, he had come back?

A sense of adrenaline poured through his veins but also a languishing feeling...  
Suzaku was back... he wanted to see the other more than anything now...  
Before he even realised it he was running down the hallways like a child on a scavenger hunt...  
He was running so fast and thinking so much at the same time that he wasn't even focussing on what he was doing... eventually he bumped into someone and looked up at this person when he heard a familiar laugh...

"Are we in such a hurry?"

He looked at the crazed Lloyd and apologized to him...

"Ano, have you seen Suzaku?"

Lloyd smiled and answered...

"He told us he wanted to get some rest..."

Lelouch nodded

"Thank you..."

Now with a direction he continued to run forward, taking the quickest route he could think off and eventually he came to the door he knew so well...  
He caught his breath as he raised his hand to get out his key card, he was ready to swap it through the slit but something made him stop...

What was he going to say?  
Lelouch was in such a hurry that he didn't think of anything he could say...  
For once he was at loss of words and tried to think about something...

"How stupid..."

He whispered to himself and with all his courage pulled the card through the slit, the door opened up in front of him and in front of him Suzaku stood...  
He was drying his hair with a towel and already wore his pyjamas: a lose T-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts...  
They stared at each other, unmoving and silent...  
Suzaku lowered his hands from the towel in his hair as he looked at him and Lelouch didn't move at all...  
That was until the sliding door closed again, with him still outside the door...  
He mentally cursed for this stupidity and readied himself to pull the key card through the slit once more but the door had already opened from the other side...

Suzaku had run forward as soon as it closed and had pressed the open button as if it was able to prevent the end of the world...  
He stared at the other whose hand was still in midair with the key card between his fingers...  
He smiled as he took the other by his wrist and guided him inside

"Surprised to see me?"

He asked with a soft giggle and Lelouch pouted his lips

"Don't laugh... what do you expect..."

Suzaku looked at him, still unchanged and just like he left him...  
His Lelouch... right now he looked normal, as if nothing had happened at all...

"_Failures for not succeeding the trails of God..."_

He smiled at him and Lelouch looked at him strangely... wondering what the other was thinking

"What?"

He asked him and tried to reach out to him, but Suzaku stepped forward and pushed Lelouch against the door, his lips seeking contact with that of his lover...  
Lelouch returned the favour and parted his mouth, their tongues engaging in a fierce battle for dominance, Lelouch wasn't surprised... because he longed for it as well, in fact he had missed it and as he thought about it... he wouldn't be able to say anything instead he just felt like pinning the other down and taking him right then and there because he missed him so much... he wasn't surprised that Suzaku thought of the same tactic and it made their little game all the more passionate...

He was pushed fiercely against the wall and gasped when he felt teeth bite down in the lower part of his neck, this was certainly going to leave some marks... but that wasn't important right now...  
With his hand he grasped for the other's back as he felt a hand reach up from underneath his clothing to cares his chest, he felt his jacket being taken off and soon after his shirt was being removed as well, but not completely...  
His arms were still inside the sleeves and the collar remained stuck underneath his nose as the rest covered his face, before he had the chance to even do anything or see what was going on Suzaku had pressed his lips against his once more and continued to nibble on his lower lip, he gasped slightly as he felt blood in his mouth and when Suzaku tasted it he backed away, the shirt was removed and Lelouch licked his lips as he looked at the other, Suzaku smiled at him and eventually said...

"I missed you..."

Lelouch smiled and put his arms around the other's neck before kissing him again, a hand made its way down from his lower back but he didn't mind not until he felt himself being raised from the ground, his legs forced to be wrapped around the other's waist as he was pushed against the metallic door... only then did he realise how careless that was, because he knew how loud he could be and it didn't take much sound to be hear able on the other side of the door by by-passers...  
He looked down, blushing vividly as Suzaku continued to attack his chest, licking his way from his collarbones to his chest...  
He leaned forward and whispered in the other's ear...

"We should move to the bed..."

Suzaku stopped for a moment and asked him

"Why?"

Lelouch frowned at this question...

"Just do it..."

He couldn't see the other's face and first thought he was kind of disappointed but when he felt a hand wrap around his upper legs did he gasp in surprise as he was hauled over the other's shoulder

"Suzaku!"

He nearly bumped his head against the stupid bunk bed as he was thrown onto Suzaku's bed, he looked at the other bewildered by his action but also because he was being looked at with the strangest expression, as if he was being scanned over, but that soon didn't matter anymore because Suzaku was on him once more...  
Lelouch's hands rose up to his chest, removing the annoying clothing...  
It wouldn't be needed, not tonight...

His hands rubbed over the tight muscles, he looked at him and felt slightly proud of having him...  
His hands were grabbed and forced out of the way as Suzaku bend down once more to lick his chest, he back arched as he felt the other making his way down, his hands still being held and forced not to take action, he moaned at this helplessness and couldn't help the thought that he was being teased with, because Suzaku stopped once more and eventually released his hands to remove the last parts of useless clothing... his pants...

Even with all the things the two had done, Lelouch still felt embarrassed about this part...  
It was probably something that would stick by him every time they would do it...  
He moved his legs upwards as Suzaku got rid of both his pants and underwear, he could see the other staring and blushed slightly at his target... it was then that Suzaku looked at him and smiled casually like he would always do when he would reassure Lelouch and before Lelouch could even say wait he placed his hands against his hips and started to lick his erection...

Lelouch gasped at the feeling and then realised that this was what Suzaku felt when he was doing this to him... but when Suzaku took it in his mouth did he fully realise what an overwhelming feeling it was and he gasped as he felt the support in his arms leave and fell backwards against the mattress gasping and moaning at the same time...

"Su..."

He tried to say his name, but the overwhelming feeling that was spreading through him made him unable to say anything clearly without bumps and turns...  
But this wasn't what he wanted, okay partly he did want it but not like this...  
After being alone for four days it felt un fair towards the other to be pleasured like this...

"Stop..."

He tried to say it, but it couldn't pass his lips like he wanted to... but as if he was heard clearly did Suzaku look up to him from between his legs with a confused look and eventually he crawled forward again to be able to speak to the other...

"Did I go too far?"

He asked casually... Lelouch sort of envied that he was able to talk so openly about these things...  
He shook his head and kissed the other as he grabbed Suzaku's hand when they parted he put his fingers in his mouth, covering them with saliva and he removed them as he said

"Wouldn't it be unfair if I only get the benefit of the situation...?"

The other hand tugged Suzaku's still on boxer shorts, signalling a command of removal...  
Suzaku smiled and realised that for once Lelouch was not being selfish when it came to these things and removed his own boxers, only then did Lelouch feel completely obliterated by his senses, because raw skin was something different than fabric...

Suzaku kissed his again as he guided his hand downwards, pressing in the first finger and twisting it slightly as he pushed in another, he started scissoring and Lelouch gasped slightly at the discomfort able feeling it was giving him... it didn't hurt, well not yet but he knew that the pleasure he would receive in return would be worth it...  
He frowned as the third finger was placed in as well, Suzaku was attacking his neck so he tried to move his attention to that and when he felt that he was ready and Suzaku realised this as well, did they looked at each other... this time without the constant questions as Suzaku prepared himself to enter him... he nodded as the other looked at him with a questionable look and gasped as he felt himself being filled... it hurt less than before but still it hurt and tears sprang in the corner of his eyes as Suzaku readjusted himself...  
Suzaku leaned forward and it was then that Lelouch found the courage to speak...

"God I missed you..."

He gasped as Suzaku started to thrust forward, he gasped when the other hit a bundle of nerves...  
A loud moan escaped his lips, Suzaku noticed and thus repeated his action causing Lelouch to see white dots for a second before even knowing what had happened...  
Eventually he came, Suzaku continued to reach his own climax and soon after they lay against each other, Suzaku finally pulled out and fell on the mattress next to him, catching his breath as sweat covered his already tanned skin... Lelouch looked at his exhausted face and moved some hairs from his face as he caressed his cheek...

"I love you..."

He finally said with a soft smile and Suzaku's eyes parted slightly as he smiled back,  
Lelouch was under his protection, he wasn't going to let him die...  
Someway he would go to the mainland and find out the truth...

"_In the royal library you will find your answer..."_


	35. Azure liquid

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 3****5: Azure Liquid**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Test week is nearly over, I still have some assignments to do and my parents are getting me a new computer, hooray!  
My pc is so crappy that I can't run any program we use at school so I have to make all my homework and projects after school while having class nearly everyday until 5:30 PM.  
I'm glad I am finally getting a new computer, I might even get it on my room :D

Chapter 35D is a little spoof off I was thinking about when writing it...  
Doesn't have anything to do with the plot of this chapter

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Each atom sings to me__ "Set me free from chains of the physical"  
__O free me O free me_

_A love like ours, a starry flower  
__Through seasons and centuries  
__As rivers reach the sea  
__You'll reach me with songs of your symmetry_

_Chapter __35A: Attachment _

"_Never run into a battle alone!"_

_These words were craved in his mind, like a knife cutting away the pieces wood so that the words would remain there until death would take them away...  
__He remained outside, sitting on the wooden floor... his legs pulled up and his arms around them as he stared forward with no real cause...  
__His eyes turned to slits as he grew more and more worried by each passing second...  
not only worried, also anxious and angry... but most of all he felt guilt..._

_If only he were stronger then he could've done something... If only he had the courage to ask for help instead of being a hero himself... this wasn't like him... he knew that he had to call for help, but why did he not do so in the first place...  
__He listened to the sounds from inside the house behind him, cries of pain and worried voices that tried to calm the other down, he looked over his shoulder and starred at the sliding door...  
The other was only a few steps away from him and still he didn't have the courage to face him..._

"_I only walk with him once in a while... I hardly even know him!"_

_He closed his eyes as __he tried to shake of that memory...  
Why was the other so prepared to take the blows... why did he say those things?  
__Was it because he hated him?_

"_Of course he said it to protect me..."_

_He said to himself as he pulled his legs closer, hiding his face from everyone around him..._

"_Why... when I am supposed to protect him?"_

_He said to himself again, this time however in a whisper so no one else would be able to hear it...  
_

"_If you're going to sulk, go to your room..."_

_He looked up startled by his teacher's sudden arrival...  
__But he didn't move, instead he remained where he was...  
__Tödö sat down next to him and cupped his cheek, rubbing one finger over a bruise he had...  
Suzaku winched slightly..._

_His teacher then opened a small bottle he carried with him from the room where Lelouch lay, he put some of the contents on a white cloth and pressed it against the bruise...  
Suzaku tried to back away from it, as if his finger wasn't enough... this was giving him a burning feeling...  
__Tödö sighed and removed the cloth, they looked out into the garden for a moment, none of the two said anything..._

"_Lelouch... is he?"_

"_He was beat up badly, but he'll come around..."_

_A wave of relief hit him and with those words a weight was lifted from his shoulders..._

"_Aah, Nunnally-chan"_

_He looked up, seeing someone walk forward towards them, he recognised the woman as Nagisa...  
She trained with them once in a while and she had helped him a little while ago...  
She was pushing Nunnally forward in her wheelchair, she was worried sick...  
__Suzaku could tell that much from the way she sat in her wheelchair..._

"_Onii-sama, where is he?"_

_She demanded, no hello nothing... her brother was the first things on her list and it sort of envied him a little... no matter how much he hanged out with her he was always on the second place...  
__Lelouch was her number one..._

"_He's asleep at the moment... are you hungry?"_

"_I want to see onii-sama!"_

_She gripped the handles and Suzaku witnessed her worry and panic...  
She truly was scared to lose him...  
__He looked at his teacher who merely smiled and accepted her behaviour, even now he was still calm but there only was one time when he had shown anger towards him... and that was when he was kicked in his stomach and yelled at..._

"_Nagisa, could you take care of this?"_

_The woman said nothing and nodded at him before turning to push the wheelchair to the small ramp they made, they entered the house and the two of them were left alone once again..._

"_I'm sorry..."_

_Suzaku started...  
He snorted slightly as finally the impact of everything hit him..._

"_I'm sorry for not saying anything..."_

_Tears ran down his face as he realised that this was the first time that he was actually afraid...  
__Not even when his mother passed away did he feel like this...  
But where he expected his teacher to be cold and distant did he feel an arm on his shoulder and he was pulled in a warm embrace..._

"_We are family... you should turn to your relatives when something happens..."_

_After they talked he started to realise how tired he had become...  
He was carried to bed and the next morning he got up early..._

_  
__With everyone still in bed the house seemed too silent and abandoned, his father was gone... of course he was...  
__He carefully made his way downstairs and stood in front of the room, his hand was placed against the sliding door and carefully he slid it open, his eyes widened when he saw the other lying on a tatami matt on the floor..._

_He carefully walked forward, Lelouch was still asleep...  
__He sat down on his knees next to him and looked at him for a moment, staring at each bandage that covered his face and neck... there were more places covered but a thick blanket made sure they remained unseen...  
__His right eye was swollen up as well as his lip, red crusts covered his lips and he carefully stretched out his hand to the blanket, pulling it up a little to make sure that he wasn't cold...  
__And slowly without realising it his hand moves towards a plum of hair, carefully he swept it out of his face and he blinked when he realised what he was doing before quickly retreating his hand..._

_He heard the other grunt slightly and mentally he cursed himself...  
__He had awoken him... how stupid could he be...  
__One eye opened up, the other only opened halfway and Lelouch blinked as he realised who was sitting next to him, his swollen lips turned into a smile and he coughed slightly before he was able to talk... talking in a rasped voice... a voice unheard of by Suzaku... like something alien_

"_You're alright..."_

_Suzaku's eyes widened as clenched his fists and he yelled at the other..._

"_Is that all you have to say! You had us worried sick and this is how you answer!"_

_Lelouch stared at the other and noticed the tears in his eyes, it was painful for Suzaku to see him like this... but he wasn't sure how he had to respond..._

"_You idiot! I told you to wait for me and still you went by yourself! Look at yourself! How can you be glad that I am alright when you're lying there like this! I'd rather be the one lying there than you!"_

_Slowly and painfully did Lelouch raise his hand to meet the other's cheek, tears ran down his face freely as he whipped them away, they stained his bandages but he didn't mind...  
__They stared at each other, glad to have each other's company and attention and it was then that Suzaku realised how important Lelouch was for him... how attached he had grown to him during _this summer...

* * *

Chapter 35B: Attitude

"Isn't there a chance that this might turn against us?"

He asked to the person lying next to him, a hand caressed his cheek as the other person looked at him, golden eyes... like the sun...  
The other's eyes however were cursed rather than golden...

"There always is... but I want to know what will happen..."

"How cruel..."

He gasped in return, a blush exceeded on his cheeks as he stared upwards with lustful eyes...

"Will you let me do it?"

The cursed eyes looked at him with satisfaction...

"Of course..."

There was a short giggle as the sheets of the bed they lay on fell down from the side on the ground, next to their disposed clothing, amongst them a familiar mask...  
The mask of the most feared person in Japan... Zero...

"Tell me again... why do we do this?"

The other smiled, sinister and sly as a gasp escaped the other's lips and he answered in a cold tone...

"Not only am I curious, but it is to pay them back for everything they've done... understood?"

It took a while for the other to answer through the escaping gasps, his voice was high and quick...

"Yes..."

* * *

"_Sad isn't it..."_

He was told this again by the same faceless boy that sat before him, wings sticking out of the sides of his head as his fingers ran over tips...  
He found himself bending down before him, being unable to recognise him left him with the urge to reach out and let the sun run over the other's face... to see who he was...  
He raised his chin upwards with his right hand, trying to see his face, but it stayed invisible...  
The only thing he could recognise was a symbol of geass on his forehead, glowing vividly in its pink like colour...

He eyes snapped open as he found himself catching for breath as he grasped on to the person next to him...  
The dreams that had left him in confusion and even panic had returned to him...  
He narrowed his eyes as they regained their focus and it was only then that he felt a hand brush through his hair...  
Suzaku must have noticed that he was dreaming strangely and he looks up into those green orbs...

"Sorry..."

He whispers as he holds on to him tighter, as if he is about to fall through the floor, away from this world...  
Suzaku says nothing, his actions speak for themselves, it is something he learned over time...

"I've been dreaming strangely lately..."

As if something is calling out to him... as if something is trying to show him the way... but this he doesn't say...  
He doesn't want to break the mood... he doesn't want to lose this bit of happiness that was given to him...

"About what?"

He is asked and he looks at the other, Suzaku can see fear and confusion in his eyes...  
Eyes that are afraid of what the future may give him...

"I don't know... I can only remember bitts and pieces... feathers... the shrine... it's all so confusing..."

His eyes turn to slits as he presses himself against the other's chest...  
It is still early so there is no haste... no meetings and appointments...  
At leased not in the morning...

"Ne...? Where did you go?"

He asks and his hands tighten around the other's arms...

"No where important... I just needed a breather..."

He frowned...

"Am I that much of a bother...?"

He regretted this sentence as soon as it left his lips... it wasn't something he wanted to say, not something he wanted to think either...  
But as he realised this he could feel a hand underneath his chin and he was forced to look up, Suzaku looked at him determined and strict as his lips moved the make one word...

"Never..."

He reached upwards and kissed him, feeling addicted to those lips of his...  
The way they moved, the way they spoke... he wanted to taste them...

* * *

Schneizel crossed his arms as he stared out over the people working in the control room, there was only a minimum amount of staff at work at this time, he watched the people work from a distance and eventually turned around when he heard someone walk through the door... 

"You wanted to see me?"

He watched as a yawn escaped Castor's lips, eh rubbed his eyes before smiling at him...  
Castor noticed the serious expression in Schneizel's eyes...

"What has gotten you to look so serious at an hour like this? Did something happen?"

Schneizel frowned...

"Something happened indeed... you..."

The wide grin on Castor's face faded to a small smile, making it harder to read his expression

"You've been here for weeks now... not only that your visit was completely unannounced and unheard of by the main land..."

Castor shrugged

"I just wanted to see my long lost brother..."

"What are you really here for... is this another one of your games?"

Castor looked at the other, there was a rage building inside him...  
It was mainly because of the way he was looked at, he remembered that glare...  
It was given to him before... it was as if it was telling him that his existence was meaningless and that he was being questioned by it... this was what they both hated most of all...

"Don't look at me like that..."

He said in a sudden cold tone...

"I know what you're up to... I can see it in your eyes... but I can tell you now...You will never be King..."

He narrowed his eyes and Schneizel looked at him a little shocked because of his sudden attitude change...

"I can do whatever I want to do... if you don't like it then I will kill you... no matter what you try you can't stop me... or everyone will know the truth..."

His hands turned to fists...

"Leave me alone..."

Castor turned to leave the room and walked out through the door, a sinister smile appeared in his face...

* * *

"The situation is getting more and more dangerous by the day... the European Union is barking at us and the Chinese Federation is threatening with war..." 

He looked at his glass as the meeting continued, it had been going on for about an hour now...  
He paid attention of course but for the past 30 minutes the same story was being retold over and over again...  
For the past couple of weeks the European Union had threatened to block Britannian export as a protest for speeding up the liberation of Japan, while the Chinese Federation had shown them more and more signs on an invasion...

He frowned...  
The EU didn't think clear... trading one dictatorship for another... in a country that didn't even concern them...  
The only thing they concerned about was the Sakuradite mountain and that it was too dangerous to remain under Britannian control... if the Chinese took over it wouldn't be much different... unless the two worked together and that was where everyone became afraid...  
The two countries could overthrow Britannia if they worked together... but only if they used all means necessary to do so... and getting their hands on the largest Sakuradite spring was first on their list to victory...

He readjusted himself in his seat, slightly flinching as pain exceeded through his bottom...

"_Are you sure you'll be alright today? I could say that you're not feeling well enough to attend..."_

_When he tried to get up in the morning he already knew that today was going to be a pain...  
It hurt whenever he suddenly moved... but there was no chance in hell that he was missing out on the meetings...  
__He knew how the system worked, if the steward wasn't there then someone else would be in charge of the decisions... most likely his brother would be in charge but he felt that if he wasn't present that things would be agreed behind his back... he didn't want that..._

"_I'll go... don't worry..."_

_He sat up slowly with his hands shaking as he grasped for the railing, Suzaku watched his every move... regret and guilt flashed through his eyes and Lelouch smiled at him..._

"_Don't look so guilty... it wasn't as if I didn't choose for this myself..."_

_Suzaku smiled back at him and helped him get up from the bed..._

He took a sip from his water as the spokesperson sat down again, he sighed as his older half brother got up from his seat announcing that they needed a break...  
He was right, he needed one... he needed to get away from all these people, this rotten lair of society...  
He sighed and slowly got up from his seat, ignoring another pain streak as he made his way tot he bathroom, the meeting was onboard of the Avalon... because of safety reasons he wasn't allowed to go anywhere else... pretty silly if he had to say it...

About 20 minutes later did he find himself staring at his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands...  
He stared at himself and only then did he realise how fast time seemed to pass... his hair had grown without him even realising it... it was only a couple of inches but he was surprised by it...  
He wondered if he had grown any taller in the meantime as well but eventually sighed and continued to wash his hands...

Eventually he walked outside again and slowly started to make his way back to the conference room, but because he lacked the need to hurry he started to head towards the hangar first...  
Wondering what his Knight was occupying himself with...

* * *

Chapter 35C: Azure liquid

"So there is only one of them?"

He heard someone say as he made his way forward, he saw Castor stand behind the two scientists that were in charge of the Lancelot unit and he stopped walking and watched them for a moment...  
Lancelot's cockpit was open, meaning that there was someone inside, it didn't take him any thought to realise who...  
They were probably doing Lancelot's weekly maintenance test, testing out all vital operations that the unit held...

Castor was watching them, he smiled slightly at his attitude...  
It reminded him of a young Nunnally, curious and careless...

"That's right... it's a prototype unit, one day it will be mass produced..."

Cecil told him with a gentle smile...

"I wish that day would come by sooner..."

Castor laughed as Cecil knocked Lloyd on the head for his whining remarks and Lelouch smiled as he made his way up to the group, still feeling slightly out of place...

"Aah Lelouch!"

Castor saw him coming and hurled himself at him, he winched slightly as his half brother stepped away with a worried look...

"Sorry, are you hurt or something?"

Lelouch looked at him and answered

"No, I'm fine..."

He looked at the two scientists and smiled at them before walking up...

"Weekly maintenance?"

Cecil nodded...

"We decided to take a small break, to look over the results... don't you have a meeting?"

"There is a break..."

Castor leaned against Cecil's chair as he said...

"Lucky you... those meetings always seem so long... why do you go to them anyway?"

"Because they are important..."

They continued talking until a voice was heard from behind them...

"Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?"

He turned around and smiled as he watched Suzaku walk up to them, a small boxed drink was in his hand and he continued to suck through the straw...  
Castor looked at the two and smiled slightly...

"They are having a break... I guess I have to go back in a while..."

Suzaku smiled...

"I'll see you later then..."

Lelouch frowned

"There is something I must tell you... private..."

Suzaku looked at him seriously as he followed him to the back of the hangar where they could be alone, he wondered what was going on...  
Lelouch turned to him and starred at the ground before he started to speak...

"You know about the Chinese Union don't you...?"

"About Xao Sheng Ling, yes..."

Suzaku followed his gaze to the ground and then turned his eyes upwards to meet the other's eyes...

"Is there going to be a war?"

"Most likely... but the European Union might get involved as well..."

Suzaku frowned...  
He knew little of the other countries, only the general knowledge that everyone had but guessing by Lelouch's expression it could turn into something serious...

"They are trying to meet with the EU, so far it has failed but if it does continue we might have to go to the main lands..."

There was nothing serious about that, nothing about it seemed important enough to be shared as fast as possible...  
It confused him a little...

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I thought it was important for you to know... I know how you hate being in the shadows..."

He wanted to kiss him, but the insecurity that this place was giving him stopped him from trying...  
He shuffled his feet across the floor before saying...

"I should get going, they're probably waiting for me..."

Suzaku nodded and they walked out of the solitary place, Cecil and Lloyd were still busy and as they walked Castor ran up to them...  
Lelouch looked at him strangely as did Suzaku as the other smiled at the two of them...

"Lelouch... I wanted to ask you something..."

He asked during the small gasps of air... eventually he stood up straight again and smiled...

"When do you want to play chess again?"

His eyes widened as he felt something inside him snap and for a moment Suzaku and Castor looked at him strangely as his body tensed up and relaxed again, his eyes looked slightly dazed as he said in a strange tone...

"I'll have to check that up... but I have to go now... see you later..."

With that he started walking away from them, ignoring the fact that Suzaku was still standing next to him...  
Suzaku stared at him strangely as he walked away out of the hangar...

"Weird..."

Castor added and he looked at Suzaku with a strange smile...

"The conference room is that way"

Suzaku frowned and quickly followed him...

* * *

Eyes surrounded by a faint ring of red searched the room he was in...  
Remembering his command as he ripped open cabin after cabin, throwing out the clothes inside to reach his goal... 

_"...When you are asked this..."_

He ripped open another one, paying no attention to the pain he was feeling nor the fact that his fingers hurt from all the ripping and tearing... the dressing room was a mess as well...

_"You will look for that woman's blood..."_

His movements sluggish as he threw the insides out over the floor...  
The wrong one again... he knew it had to be here... he was sure of it...  
The other would never leave without it... unless he was certain that he wouldn't have to use it...

"Blue... blue... blue..."

He repeated this mantra as his hands passed over the floor, feeling in every pocket and bag he could find... but nothing...  
And even if the other was certain that eh wouldn't have to use it he would keep it somewhere where he could easily access it... a place where no one looked... his locker...

_"You know where he keeps it..."_

He ripped open another locker and threw out everything he could find inside, this time it was the right locker it seemed because he recognised Suzaku's uniform...  
His hands checked every pocket and he smiled faintly as he said to himself...

"Found you..."

He looked relieved and still a little off at the same time, as if he had just prevented something important from happening...  
His hands surrounded the metallic casing as he flipped it open to see the four glass tubes inside...  
He smiles strangely as he stares at the blue liquid inside...

_"And when you find it..."_

With his right hand he takes one and looks at it, studying it...  
He sees the needled end and slowly raises it to the side of his neck and carefully he pushes it through the skin...

"Use it... take it all..."

His pupils shrink as the blue liquid runs out of the glass tube and inside his body, he lets go of the tube and it falls down on the heap of clothing that surrounds him...

_"But only for once..."_

His breathing turns more fastened as he takes another... his hands shaking as he raises it to his neck again...  
Pushing it through his skin to let the liquid run freely through his body...  
His vision blurs for a moment and he gasps as he can feel a sting of pain behind his left eye, it slowly glows up and he nearly drops the small metallic box...

But he has to finish his command, he has to continue... and so he picks up another and pushes it through his skin...  
Gasping again as the symbol of geass starts to unleash itself in his eyes...  
He takes the last one... just one more...

He takes it with shaking hands, his breaths short and fastened...  
He nearly reaches his neck before he shuts his eyes tight, a strange feeling sweeps through him as he drops the tube, he opens his eyes again and stares at it, it isn't broken so he picks it up again, rising it to his neck and pushing it through his skin...  
Just then does the door next to him open...

"What are you doing?!"

He hears from a distance, but he doesn't respond... it's too late because the blue liquid enters his body and he stares upwards to the ceiling as strong hands take a hold of his shoulders...  
The glass tube falls on the floor and the weight of the command is lifted...  
He stares out to the person in front of him as he finally feels himself again... sweat drips down his face as he sees someone in front of him...

"Su... za..."

He can't finish the line because he falls forward...

* * *

Chapter 35D: Private conversation

Suzaku smiled...

"I'll see you later then..."

Lelouch frowned and said to Suzaku with a slight blush in his cheeks...

"There is something I must tell you... private..."

Suzaku looked at him seriously as he followed him to the back of the hangar where they could be alone, he wondered what was going on...  
Lelouch turned to him and starred at the ground before he started to speak...  
He looked strange from Suzaku's perspective... as if it was something embarrassing he had to say...

"I..."

Lelouch stopped mid sentence and shuffled his feet before swallowing...  
He was shaking and was extremely nervous...  
Suzaku looked at him, fearing that he did something wrong...

"I... uuhm... I went to Clarice today..."

Lelouch looked at him before continuing...

"She did some tests..."

Suzaku smiled and put a hand on Lelouch's shoulder before asking...

"Did something come out of the tests?"

He wondered if there was something going on with Lelouch... something bad...  
Lelouch shut his eyes and quickly added in a fast tone...

"She said I'm pregnant!"

There was a moment of silence and Lelouch opened one of his eyes to see how the other was responding, Suzaku hadn't moved from his original spot...  
There was a smile on his face and his mouth was slightly parted as his eye twitched a little...

"Suzaku?"

Lelouch reached upwards and waved a hand in front of the other's face...

"Pregnant...?"

The other managed to get out...

"How...?"

Lelouch looked at him and blushed as he tried to explain...

"She said that... Aah! Suzaku!"

Suzaku fell backwards on the ground, he fainted...

"Don't faint! Suzaku!"


	36. Blue

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 3****6: Blue**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Yay time for another mentally //bleeped// up chapter

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_I just wanna protect you, I just wanna protect  
__The days when your face shone, smiling  
__I just wanna protect you, enclosed in loneliness, your heart shaken by sadness  
__I won't forget that high sky, the blue ocean, summer's sunlight  
__I won't forget the words we exchanged...I won't forget anything!_

_Chapter 36A: __The hand of he who gives out chances_

_The root of Britannia's power not only lay in its strong leadership and standards but also in the will of its army...  
__Villetta Nu had learned that much when she first entered the army, she knew that's he would never be a true Britannian, because like many others she was a refuge... a stray, left behind as a child to fetch for herself..._

_As she struggled to survive in the African Dessert, trying to fetch water while passing through the burned houses and corpses she realised that she wasn't save...  
__Taking refuge underneath some rubble as the bombing continued, she remained there and clenched her hands around the wooden bucket, the only thing she owned together with her clothing...  
__It was then that she was found, looking up at the figure in front of her as he stretched out his hand to raise her from the ground..._

"_You can't stay here... you'll die... take my hand..."_

_She took his hand, accepting her chance to be free and enjoy life as she should have...  
__But things changed that made her think otherwise...  
__Ending up in a shelter at the age of 7, she realised that things were very different in Britannia..._

_The standards and different classes were extremely visible and being coloured had its disadvantages...  
__How many times was she not beat up by the other children...? How many times was she rejected by parents who came to give a child a chance...? How many times did she not look at herself in the mirror with disgust because she was different from anyone else...?  
__Eventually as time passed she grew older... she learned of the world and everyday she watched as the news announced victory and the heroes of the army were taken in as warriors... with respect and status... she however had none... she was coloured and not even of Britannian heritage..._

_It was then that she decided for herself..._

"_I won't rot in this godforsaken land... I will rise up and show the world that I am worth it... I will show them that they are wrong..."_

_With those thoughts she entered the Britannian army... and she regretted it from her first day...  
__The soldiers were crueller than the children she met in the orphanage... even the instructors looked down at her..._

"_Today the group will be split in separate battalions... each of them under leadership of someone who has faced many battles..."_

_As she stood amongst the ranks and glared out towards the people standing on the other side she realised that's he knew one of the men on the other side..._

"_You can't stay here... you'll die... take my hand..."_

_He was standing amongst them...  
In the 12 years that she had lost track of him did she not forget the hand that had reached out to her...  
__And for the first time she heard his name..._

"_Marcus Ackerman..."_

_A man that looked quite different from his subordinates, less strict but with the same honour...  
__A man with short brown hair and several medals... but if you would've come across him on an ordinary day you wouldn't realise he was a Knight...  
__She wondered if he remembered her..._

_And much to her dislike was she not put in his battalion...  
She watched as the people gathered, smiling at each other for being stuck together...  
__She frowned slightly as she stepped forward to walk to her team mates but then something stopped her... a voice spoke out through the silent room..._

"_I think you've made a mistake... this woman, I want her in my team..."_

_She looked at him as he walked forward, pushing back the cape that hung on one shoulder and he looked at the instructor with a glare, there was some uproar after that but eventually she was chosen to stay at his side..._

"_Why did you do that?"_

_She later asked him, standing still and firm as he made himself ready to leave...  
__He turned to her and stepped forward, brushing one hand against her cheek, making her feel awkward and yet ecstatic as he spoke to her in a calm voice..._

"_I see you've grown up..."_

_With that he walked away, leaving her in confusion and surprise...  
__She turned around as the door closed...  
__He remembered her...  
__Marcus Ackerman... a peculiar man...__ that was certain..._

* * *

Chapter 36B: Blue

_'What am I doing?'_

He thought to himself as his hands reached out to rip open the cabinet before him...  
The clothes inside spilling on the floor carelessly... but why?

"_...When you are asked this..."_

He remembered the tone in which those words spoke, the cold and heartless tone of someone he saw before...  
Light blue hair... a sinister smile...

"_You will look for that woman's blood..."_

Her blood... the blue vials that he tasted before...  
Why would he want it? Whose blood was that?

"_You know where he keeps it..."_

Slowly and steady did he realise what he was doing, but by the time he finally realised his actions he was already busy with the next...

"_And when you find it...__ Use it... take it all..."_

The burning sensation he felt deep within his stomach... it wasn't as clear as he thought it would be but it was there...  
He couldn't feel anything, couldn't understand himself and couldn't manage his actions...

The glass in his hand made him twitch and he could hardly grasp the vague reality in which he had taken action...  
He had taken it... all of it...  
His vision blurring and his head pounding as the last vial emptied itself in his neck...  
He could feel it rising again... the strange power that hid itself within him, that made him different from everyone else in the world... the power that scared him so much...

What did he do?  
Why did he do this?  
Those are the questions that rang through his head, ignoring the rising sensation that spread through his veins... trying to grasp the truth as he starred at the lights above him...

"What are you doing?!"

The hands tightened around his shoulder and he looked forward again, his head dropping down slowly and without any control before rising up to meet his green eyes...

_'What was I doing?'_

"Su...za..."

"_I knew i-... Lelouch... Wh... di... you..."_

His eyes widen as he hears this voice...  
He feels himself being pulled away somehow and he gasps as he falls forward against the other's shoulder, trying to breathe... he could hardly breathe...

"_You won't have her!"_

"_Much like her I am a guide..."_

He clutched for the sides of his head...  
Why was it hurting so bad...

"_Such... a strange... feeling..."_

"_I think... I think I can do that... make decisions for my own..."_

His vision blurred as he felt something drip from his eyes...  
Like tears only this time... it was something different...

"_It was you! I knew it! Why are you piloting?!"_

"_I'm glad I was able to do something..."_

He closed his eyes shut as he shook his head... the pain wasn't fading...  
It wasn't going away... he was slipping in it...

"No... no... no... Get out of my head... Stop talking..."

"_Don't die... you can't die..."_

"Get out... get out... stop it!"

"_Mama...!"_

"_It is your mind, it is the place where your mind is separated from your body... where you can create everything and nothing..."_

"_It's alright... You just have to wake up... Wake up, wake up and fight the darkness with the sword that was entrusted to you..."_

"_If you had wings, where would you go?"_

His eyes opened again and widened as he found himself looking at his partner...  
Suzaku stared at him with wide eyes as he looked into the other's geassed eyes...

"Why..."

Was all he could get out...  
His hands reaching up against the other's cheeks...  
What was happening? What was he doing?  
Did Castor do this?

He blinked and snapped out of his gaze as the other grunted in pain once more, his hands clinging on the side of his head as he gasped for air... and it was then that Suzaku noticed something dripping from his eyes...  
A clear blue liquid... thick and dripping...

"Lelouch!"

But he wasn't listening and buckled forward again, his head leaning against the floor below...

"Make it stop... it hurts so much..."

But he was uncertain of what he should do...  
He stared at the other as the gasps continued...

"Make it stop... Suzaku..."

He pleaded and Suzaku could only watch in awe until he finally got to his feet and ran to the door, he pressed the intercom and called for help as blood made its way down to the other's face...

* * *

_Blue...  
Blue is the blood that runs through the woman's veins...  
Blue is the shell that surrounds her, like an egg shielding her from reality...  
A place in which nothing and yet everything exists...  
Red is the flesh that her body holds... a shell as well...  
Shielding her true appearance...  
A devil?  
Or a goddess?_

_"That is your decisions..."_

_She is the heart...  
The heart of everything and yet nothing...  
She controls the hands that pass out life...  
And she gives life to the hands she controls...  
She who belongs to the sky...  
To a place far away...  
A place beyond the clouds... the stars and the sun...  
A place you may only reach if you spread your wings...  
God's kingdom..._

_"How long has she been inside that shell?"_

_An eternity...  
Human lives crumble and their bones turn to dust...  
She reaches down to the ground and picks up the decay...  
Throwing it out to the wind as she waits...  
She waits for love... she waits for the right person...  
Time passes as she waits...  
Standing side by side with the apostils of light...  
Until her time comes...  
The time that she returns to his kingdom...  
The time that she returns to God... only then will she die..._

* * *

"Was this your idea of fun?" 

Schneizel looked at the Prince sitting in his chair...  
When Lelouch didn't show up for the meeting he grew a little worried and when Clarice called him up and told him about the situation did he order her to move him to a hospital in the city...  
In secret of course, but when she told him the details... the fact that he had taken an over doses on that woman's blood did he realise the truth...

His bastard brother was behind it...  
And when he returned to his quarters and saw him sitting in his chair, he knew...  
He should've killed him when he had the chance...  
Castor smiled at him and shook his head...

"Not mine... onii-sama came up with the idea..."

His eyes widened at the mention of Pollux...  
The failure was still alive...

"What are your plans! I won't allow you to act further..."

Castor shrugged and responded casually...

"He wondered what would happen if he used that woman's blood... does he know yet? Where it comes from?"

He smiled...

"Where you are getting it from..."

Schneizel reached from underneath his robe, possibly trying to get a weapon but Castor beat him to the point, he drew his own and Schneizel stopped moving... he looked at the other with disgust...

"I don't think so... I'll let you know that onii-sama is planning on making quite a show... anything that will result in your death..."

"Then why don't you just shoot me?"

"Because you deserve hell and we will make sure that your so called God... will become a devil..."

With that Castor got up from his seat and walked to the door, his gun never leaving its aim...

"I know where you put him and I will find him... there is nothing you can do to stop us..."

"It was you wasn't it... I feel stupid for ignoring it... you were Zero all along..."

Castor laughed...

"Not just me... onii-sama as well and the fun we had! I can't believe you saw through that!"

"You bastard..."

He merely smiled at that remark as if it was a compliment and then he left the room...  
Schneizel walked up to his desk and grabbed the telephone lying on it...

* * *

"I should get going, they're probably waiting for me..." 

Suzaku nodded and they walked out of the solitary place, Cecil and Lloyd were still busy and as they walked Castor ran up to them...  
Lelouch looked at him strangely as did Suzaku as the other smiled at the two of them...  
Suzaku couldn't help but feel on guard whenever he was around...  
It was something in the way that he spoke, like a sneaking weasel...  
He looked at Lelouch from the corner of his eyes, if Lelouch trusted him then he would as well...

"Lelouch... I wanted to ask you something..."

He asked during the small gasps of air... eventually he stood up straight again and smiled...

"When do you want to play chess again?"

He knew something was wrong as soon as it left Castor's lips, he looked as Lelouch seemed to tense up but only for a couple of seconds before relaxing again in a strange way...  
Lelouch never relaxed when he had meetings, this was something he learned from observing him as he stood by his side...  
He watched as Lelouch's eyes widened and slowly blinked before gazing out in a vague way, he wanted to ask if something was wrong until Lelouch smiled in a strange fashion before telling his younger half brother

"I'll have to check that up... but I have to go now... see you later..."

He said it in a strange and dazed tone...  
As if he was high on something...  
And Suzaku could only stare as Lelouch started to walk away from them, saying nothing...  
He never left without saying goodbye, at leased not to him...

"Weird..."

He looked at the blue haired boy and noticed his strange smile...  
He had seen it before... that malicious smile...  
A smile that meant prey and pleasure... sinisterly and backstabbing...

"The conference room is that way"

Suzaku frowned at this and realised the same...  
He ignored the other and ran forward, trying to catch up with Lelouch to see what was wrong...  
Was it geass? Or something else? What was bothering him!  
But when he passed through the doors he saw nothing, not a trace...

"He should still be here, he couldn't have gone far..."

He looked over his shoulder at Castor who had followed him, standing there as if there was nothing wrong at all...

"Maybe he needed a break..."

And it was then that the quarter started to fall, slowly but not completely...  
If Zero could order people around... then there had to be a chance that the same could happen to Lelouch...  
His eyes turned to slits as he looked at Castor, the person who said the last line before Lelouch acted strangely...

"Don't worry too much..."

Castor wanted to say more but Suzaku grabbed him by his collar and backed him against the wall...

"What did you do?! It was you, I know it!"

He yelled at him and before he knew what was happening he felt hands backing him away from the Prince, the guards in the area had overheard his yelling and had come to the Prince's aid, for it was inappropriate to touch him in such a violent way...

"What is the meaning of this! Let go of him right away!"

Was yelled at him as he was thrown agains the wall, but he didn't stay around to hear the lecture...  
No he got up on his feet and ran again... he had to find him... he had to find Lelouch... and he ignored the cries he received from behind him...  
The area he was in right now wasn't a large one, it was a dead end to be precise, this area only held storage rooms, bathrooms, washing rooms and dressing rooms...

There weren't many options left and when he heard noises in the corridor he sped up and quickly opened the door to the dressing room, gasping as he saw all the lockers ripped open, their contents spilled over the floor...  
But what caught his eye was the last bit of remaining blue liquid that ran in the other's neck...

"What are you doing?!"

He yelled out as he dove forward, as if he was still in time to stop it from happening but as he fell down next to the other and grasped his shoulders did he find three more empty glass vials...  
Lelouch had he used it all? Why would he do that?!  
But most importantly, what would it do to him?!  
He looked into the geass flaring eyes and saw a thin red line surrounding his pupils, Lelouch was completely out of it and was starring at the ceiling...

"Lelouch! Snap out of it! Lelouch!"

He notices the sweat dripping down his face and grips his shoulder tighter, hoping that the pain will wake him up...  
He nearly gets a panic attack himself and forces his breathing to slow down... an asthma attack wouldn't help in a situation like this, but what should he do?!  
With the blue vials gone and empty he was left with zero options...

He notices that the thin line is slowly fading and Lelouch's shoulders seem to tense up as he sees the pupils shrink even more...  
The head drops down and for a moment he thinks that the other is about to pass out but he looks up at him...  
His eyes widened in fear and confusion as he tries to call out his name...

"Su... za..."

_'I knew it... Lelouch, why did you do this?'_

He thinks by himself and Lelouch looks at him in fear as if something scared him...  
He falls forward against Suzaku's shoulder and gasps for air...

"Lelouch!"

He tries to grab his arms but they rise to his head anyway, it looked like he was in a great deal of pain...  
What was hurting him so much? What could he possibly do to protect him like this?!  
Wasn't there anything he could do?  
Lelouch...

"No... no... no... Get out of my head... Stop talking..."

He grabs Lelouch's hands as he tries to break them away form his head but as he does he feels something...  
A strange feeling goes through him as he feels himself being pulled into a white space...  
His eyes widen as he stands on a terrace, he looks over his shoulder at the sunflowers...  
Something passes his sight and he turns around again, feathers...  
There are feathers on the ground and then he realises that someone is sitting on the floor across him, his eyes widen when he sees the wings sticking out of the boy's head...

"You..."

He blinks again as the scene changes...  
An egg lying on the water's surface, its end cracked and broken...  
A heartbeat as he sees a figure floating inside a blue foetus like ball...  
Kaminejima Island and eventually a woman who he has seen before...  
He looks at her face, her long black hair goes down to her hips and she wears a dress together with a large hat in Britannian fashion... like someone royal...  
He has seen her before but who is she?  
Who is this woman?

"Get out... get out... stop it!"

He blinks as he hears his friend again...  
Realising that he is back in his own body and then he realises again what was happening...  
He notices that Lelouch is staring at him and he looks at his eyes...  
Those eyes scare him... they look so frightful... so cursed... like an omen...

"Why..."

Was all he could get out...  
His hands reaching up against the other's cheeks...  
What was happening? What was he doing?  
Did Castor do this?

He blinked and snapped out of his gaze as the other grunted in pain once more, his hands clinging on the side of his head as he gasped for air... and it was then that Suzaku noticed something dripping from his eyes...  
A clear blue liquid... thick and dripping...

They weren't tears... they looked like the liquid inside the vials...  
The same colour as the foetus he saw in his vision...  
He shakes the other slightly...

"Lelouch!"

But he wasn't listening and buckled forward again, his head leaning against the floor below...

"Make it stop... it hurts so much..."

Those words pained his heart and he is uncertain of what he should do...

"Make it stop... Suzaku..."

His eyes widened at the sound of his own voice...  
So full of pain and desperateness... but he was right... Suzaku was supposed to protect him and he was doing a horrible job at it...  
He got up from the ground and sped towards the door, pressing on the intercom and waiting for a response...  
Something, anything...

_"Bridge calling... this line is only useable for emergencies... if-"_

"Don't kid me! I need help! Lelouch... he..."

He looks over his shoulder and his eyes widen as he sees the blood drip from the side of his head and quickly he ducks forward again, he grabs one of the cloth pieces from the ground and presses it against each side of his head, trying to make the bleeding stop...  
The door behind him opens and Clarice runs inside, a briefcase in her hands and she gasps when she sees what the situation is like...  
She falls down on her knees and looks at Lelouch, her hands grabbing his chin and raising so she can see his eyes... Suzaku can tell from her expression that something very bad is going on...  
She looks around and sees the glass on the floor and thus she turns to Suzaku...

"What did he do? Did he take it?!"

Suzaku doesn't respond he is in shock but Clarice slaps him across his face to get his attention back to the situation at hand...

"Tell me, did he take it all?!"

Between the gasps of air he manages to get out a yes and Clarice opens up her briefcase...

"They haven't sprouted yet, there is still time..."

She takes out a syringe and fills it up with a clear white liquid...

"It's a tranquilizing liquid... it should be enough for now... you have to hold him down!"

He removes the cloths from Lelouch's head and tries to hold on to him, but eventually finds himself pinning the other down on the ground and he gasps as he hears a snapping sound... his eyes widen as he sees a swelling at the side of Lelouch's head and blood continues to stream out... making a splattering sound and marking his face as Lelouch continues to gasp for breath... his eyes wide and small... glowing in a vivid red colour and with a geass mark on his forehead...

Clarice pushes the needle in the other side of his neck and empties the vial...  
There is a silent moment and slowly Lelouch starts to calm down, his eyes remained geass like but slowly close as his breath starts to slow down...  
Suzaku is left in shock and looked at Clarice who shares a same expression...

* * *

Chapter 36C: Beware the snakes

"What is that stuff?"

He asked with his back turned to the Doctor...  
Clarice was doing her paper work and continued to study the results, they were no longer onboard of the Avalon, instead they were in a private room at Tokyo Central Hospital...  
The same place where Shirley remained in her Coma... but she wasn't his concern right now, no it was the Prince stuck in a room with his head covered with bandages, a breathing mask and several vials of anaesthetic...

The blue liquid that dripped from his eyes, the blue liquid that they had used before as a cure for his power peaks...  
He had enough of it... he wanted answers...

"That is classified..."

He threw a computer monitor on the ground and turned to her in rage...

"He is suffering in there and all you care about is whether or not it is classified?! What is he some kind of guinea pig to you people!"

He walked forward to her, Clarice back away from him in fear as he pushed her against the table...

"Tell me everything now! It is the least you can do! What is this strange blue stuff?! Why did he respond like that?!"

"Blood..."

"Eh...?"

"It's blood... the blood of the woman inside the shell..."

Suzaku stepped away and Clarice regained her composure, she turned around and set her things in the table straight, they were pushed over when Suzaku backed her against the table...  
She looked down on the papers in front of her...

"It belongs to the already pure creature... It slows down the process... but it can also quicken it..."

"What process...?"

She frowned, feeling uncertain whether or not she should continue...

"The process to become one... to become King..."

Suzaku frowns...

"To become God..."

There was a moment of silence and the telephone started to ring, Clarice picked it up...

"Doctor Clarice Einstein... hold on..."

Suzaku, who still couldn't grasp her words was handed the phone...

"Hello...?"

_"There is a problem... Lancelot is being deported to the roof right now... there is a high chance that Zero will show up..."_

"Zero?!"

At those words did he hold on to the phone with a tighter grip...  
He listened to the words from the older Prince, Schneizel he sounded worried and almost panicking...

_"Protect him at all costs, they mustn't get to him..."_


	37. The first border breached

**Code Geass: The Realm of Go****d**

**Chapter 3****7: The first border breached...**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

I feel so hyper now after writing the last part of this chapter... ieck!

Also the italics are always or flashbacks or intercom messages, meaning that they are said through the intercom links either through speakers or to another pilot...

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_In a world with no words, I profess my love until it will reach you, someday  
__The intense wish that fell from those lips that I held close with wounded arms  
__I wanted to unravel it for you  
__Because if I throw away the beauty of our love that existed in the past  
__I can go towards a more beautiful night tomorrow_

_Chapter 37A: __Mélodie d'amour_

"_I see you've grown up..."_

_Days passed after those words were exchanged...  
__Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months...  
__Everyday she had training with him and every day she tried to do her best...  
__Villetta soon gained to reputation of being the best on Marcus Ackerman's squad..._

"_Will you come with me?"_

_He asked her one day after she had a simulation training...  
__She looked at him with a serious expression thinking that he was fooling around once again...  
__Marcus may be a Knight and may even have a status as a hero but he wasn't like any other instructor... this was a man that treated the simulator as a joke and one that always laughed at the classes they had to follow..._

"_You will find that real life is a lot different from a study book... sure it is important to know how to react in certain situations but when the circumstances are different as well... would you act according to the book?"_

_That is what he would always tell them..._

"_What are you talking about...?"_

_If any of the older instructors would be around to hear her talk she would be scolded and punished even...  
__But to Marcus she was allowed to talk freely, even if she wasn't used to it..._

_Marcus sighed and raised his shoulders, he leaned back against the cockpit of the simulator as Villetta climbed out of the cockpit, she zipped her suit partly open and shook her head before readjusting a flock of hair that had moved into her face..._

"_Your scores are the best in the entire base... but I was thinking... there is still one thing you lack..."_

_As if she was being offended did she look at him...  
__Something she lacked, she was the kind of person that passed for everything with good grades...  
__What on Earth could she be lacking..._

"_Real battle experience..."_

_She looked at him and frowned, only those who were in the army longer than two years were send out to pilot a Knightmare... the first rank one would get is to become a foot soldier...  
__Something she detested because they always were the first to die..._

"_Are you promoting me to become a foot soldier?"_

_Marcus smiled at her..._

"_No... You are coming with me to pilot a real Glasgow and fight on my squadron..."_

_Her eyes widened in surprise at these words and if her willpower was weaker then she would've smiled and maybe even squalled out of excitement...  
__However the only thing she managed to get out was a stupid question..._

"_Why me..."_

_Marcus looked at her again with a strange expression, like he did before..._

"_Because you deserve it...you remind me a lot of myself... the only difference is that I never finished the training..."_

"_Never...?"_

_She found it strange that a man like him never finished the military training...  
__But before she realised what she had gotten herself into was she being transferred with him...  
__To a country in the far east... Japan...  
__She had heard of the place several times and their language was also part of their class...  
__She always found it strange but she soon realised that it was part of their invasion plan...  
__What use would it be to invade a country without being able to understand the people living in it...?_

* * *

Chapter 37B: Drop zone

"_Protect him at all costs, they mustn't get to him..."_

He was told and he frowned as he realised the urge of the situation...  
Zero... how did he know that Lelouch was here?  
What would happen to the people in the area?  
And what would Zero want from Lelouch...

As the instructions continued he realised that there was little time to lose, Avalon was launching and would drop Lancelot on the rooftop, from there on he was on his own because Avalon was useless in this area, the destruction it could cause would be too great to handle...

"What about the people here... we can't just leave them... there are people in this hospital!"

"_They are not of our main concern..."_

He clenched his teeth...

"Why?!"

There was a moment of silence on the other side, other mumbles were heard as well and as Suzaku waited he tried to think of a place where they could fight...  
Eventually the older Prince continued his conversation...

"_We might be able to get the inhabitants out of the area but for the hospital there is no time... it is a loss, you'll have to accept it..."_

"You bastard!"

With that he turned the phone off and threw it on the ground, Clarice looked at him before readjusting her glasses...  
Suzaku looked at her after cooling down and said

"There is going to be a battle... you have to get out of here, take Lelouch and go..."

She looked at him bewildered and responded in a quick and panicking way...

"I can't do that! His condition is critical at the moment... there is a high chance that he won't survive that!"

Before they could continue their conversation a rumbling sound was hear able and the ground shook beneath them, Clarice gasped as she fell down on the floor, the glass equipment on the table behind her shattering as she shielded her face with her hands, Suzaku remained steady and kept his balance as he looked at the window, the plastic shades rattling back and forth...

"Damned..."

He turned and ran for the door, looking over his shoulder at Clarice before leaving the room towards the rooftop...

"We have no time, move him... they are after him!"

Clarice watched in fear as he ran towards the roof...

* * *

He ran up the staircase, stairs after stairs followed as he picked up the pace...  
Another tremor ran through the floor, dust coming off from the ceiling down on the ground as he tripped, falling hard against the railing before forcing himself to get up again...  
These people were insane, were they trying to destroy this hospital with everyone inside it... 

He wondered how many stairs he still had to go when he finally saw a door, he slammed his shoulder against it and it opened...  
Suzaku nearly fell on the ground again but regained his balance and so he started to run to the edge of the rooftop, his feet fastened over the stone tiles that covered it...  
It was cold outside and there was a hard wind, when he finally reached the edge and entwined his fingers around the metallic fence that surrounded the edge he looked down...

Gasping at the sight before him, there was already a small battalion of Knightmares surrounding the hospital... he could hear screams and could see fire...  
The civilians were being evacuated below as the police force in their own Knightmares tried to stop the beats long enough for them to escape...  
He watched as they were taken down with great speed, the flying debris hitting down on the very civilians he waned to protect...  
His fingers tightened around the fence as the scene continued and eventually he lost it and he started to scream from the top of his lungs...

"Stop it!"

Kallen, why was she doing these things?!  
Why was she attacking her own people?!

"Zero! Stop it!"

He yelled as the last of the police forces were destroyed, Guren Nishiki remained still after that and as Suzaku watched he could see someone walk through the fire, he frowned stopped yelling as he watched this person walk forward, Guren Nishiki staying on guard as he stopped walking...

"Zero..."

He managed to get out without yelling... he cursed that name...  
He looked down at him and then realised that Zero was turning his head upwards, as if he knew where Suzaku was...  
He was waiting for him...

A speeding wind started to develop through the streets... he turned around and realised that it wasn't him who Zero was looking at...  
Avalon had descended from the sky and was now hovering above them, he could see a metallic container hanging underneath the elevator, he could see it lowering down with metal cables and when it was inches above the rooftop surface the cables were releases, resulting the container to fall down with heavy force...  
He quickly ran forward to open the hatch but as he did he heard something behind him, there was a loud clattering sound and as he looked over his shoulder he realised that Kallen had come up on another rooftop, he watches as she waited for him...  
Waiting for them to start their fight, but as he continued to open the hatch someone called out to him, he looked at Guren Nishiki again as the intercom activated...

"_Kururugi Suzaku... I have been wondering about this day..."_

This voice didn't belong to Kallen but that didn't certify that she wasn't the one inside the Guren unit...  
This voice in fact sounded familiar to him, though he couldn't place this memory anywhere...

"_I wonder who will win... my little puppet or you... it will be quite the spectacle..."_

With this he realised that it was Kallen inside the machine and he turned his attention back to the hatch...  
He opened it and quickly climbed inside the cockpit, as the hatch closed he grabbed a microphone that was lying on his seat and clamped it on his ear...  
He booted the unit up and as it slowly raised from its kneeling position the sides of the iron container clapped outwards on the pavement...  
He opened his own intercom link and started to speak...

"Who are you?! I know you're not Zero! Why are you doing this?!"

There was a chuckle coming from Guren's intercom and the voice responded...

"_Because it's fun! And because this is a game... a game I don't want to lose..."_

"Game...?"

Another message came through...

"_Suzaku... don't listen to him..."_

"Cecil-san?"

"_There isn't much we can do... we'll send out back up"_

He could see the hatch being opened and the iron launch bars being pushed forward, but before any Knightmare could pass through there was a flash of white light passing his vision, before he even realised what had happened he could hear an explosion and the iron bars were snapped in two as if they were sticks...  
He turned back to Guren Nishiki and gasped as he saw the light streak disappearing into the pink gem on its claw like hand...

'_What is that?!'_

"_I'd say we had enough talk for now... Kallen would you take the honour?" _

Guren Nishiki steadied itself as it started to activate its boosters...

"_Hai..."_

Was a cold answer that emitted through to him before Guren jumped forward and clashed against him with great speed, he gripped the controls as they impacted and he was thrown back by the mass force, hurled back towards the rooftop edge and before he knew it he was pushed over the side, together with rubble from the walls...  
He unclamped the wings of his Float Unit, the pieces glowing in a white colour before he was able the dodge the rubble and fly upwards again, as he did he tried to contact Kallen...  
But she ignored any type of communication and for this reason he used his intercom and prayed to God that she would listen...  
In the back he could see Avalon retreating further into the sky, there was heavy damage to its launch bay...

"Kallen stop this! What are you fighting for?!"

He flew upwards and noticed the streaks of light again, lashing out towards him and thus he began his evasive strategy, turning and flipping as he tried to dodge them...  
Lancelot took out VARIS riffle and began to return fire, but he was surprised when a pink shield covered all his shots...

"That is..."

He frowned as he continued to dodge...  
It seemed that Guren had more upgrades than he thought...  
Not only was it able to cut through objects from a distance now but it was also able to block range attacks with a shield... that shield, it looked a lot like Lancelot's particle shield...

"_You seem to be quite surprised, Suzaku!"_

He gasped as he recognised that voice and landed on another rooftop away from the Guren unit...  
Guren steadied its right hand claw, the pink gem still glowing slightly as he watched from a distance...

"_I have to kill you..."_

It didn't sound like the Kallen he knew, the Kallen he had faced in battle...  
She sounded cold and yet crazed at the same time...  
Kallen... what had they done to her...

"_Join us..."_

He had brainwashed her...  
Her will was gone just like the other Black Knights at the peace conference...  
He cursed under his breath...  
Was killing her the only choice he had? Was she truly gone?

He watched as Guren bend forward once more and he quickly got rid of the useless VARIS riffle, taking out two Maser Vibration Swords instead and as they were activated to their red steel Guren charged at him again with its boosters...

"_Now... Suzaku, die!"_

She yelled at him as they collided...

* * *

The building rumbled more as she made her way through the hallways, she tried to catch her breath every now and then but the constant sounds and rumbling made sure that she didn't remained as calm as she hoped herself to be…  
She leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling, the lights flickering off and back on for a moment as she noticed the amount of dust falling down with each rumble... 

"A little more and this building will collapse..."

She turned her mind back to her objective and continued running again, making her way down the corridor and stopping in front of a door, she took out her access pass and slipped it through the lock, the door opened and slid open, revealing a dark room inside...  
She passed the switch with her hand as she walked inside, the lights turned on and revealed the sleeping Prince lying on a white bed, the top covered by an orange lid that not only held him warm but also kept his body functions in check...  
A plastic air support mask covered his mouth and nose, his head had bandages wrapped around his forehead... his skin was white... whiter than it was before and there were heavy bangs under his eyes... his breaths were short but steady and she walked towards the bed, pressing a button on its side causing the orange lid to retreat...  
Clarice frowned as she leaned on the bed to see if he was anywhere near wakening but when she heard a soft click she stopped dead in her tracks...  
Behind her, in the doorway, stood Zero... his gun pointed towards her as she slowly stood up straight and looked at his helm...

"Why are you here?"

He asked, but she continued to stare at him with distrusting eyes, but as his hands rose up to remove his helm did they change from distrust to surprise...

"Do you remember me?"

He asked and smiled at her as his light blue hair fell down his face...  
Both his eyes had a geass symbol swimming inside them...

"Pollux..."

Clarice frowned...

"I should've known... after Castor appeared like that..."

He shrugged and stepped forward...

"You're as mistrusting as always... just like before..."

She backed away from him and searched for anything that could stop him from moving closer to her, she felt with her hands on the table behind her and grabbed a surgery knife that was still lying there, she pointed it at him with shaking hands...

"Stop! Why are you here Pollux?!"

Pollux stopped in his tracks and turned his gaze to the still sleeping Lelouch...  
Clarice's eyes widened as she realised why he was here...  
Her grip around the knife tightened as she spoke out in a serious tone...

"You won't take him! He won't end up like you!"

Pollux looked at her before speaking out in a cold tone, his eyes turning to slits in a menacing way...

"And what were you planning on doing to him... you sick witch, first you use us and now him..."

"No... I..."

"Are you planning on using him just because he carries her blood?! You fool..."

Clarice frowned as Pollux raised his weapon towards her head...

"Do you know why I am here? I want to end it all... I've had enough of it..."

His grip around the gun tightened...

"Empires aren't made by changing history... they are made by its people..."

With that he pulled the trigger and a gunshot was heard...

* * *

Chapter 37C: The first border breached...

"_Why won't __you die?!"_

She yelled as she tried to reach out to him with her claw, but Lancelot jumped backwards and used its float unit to glide further back than normal...  
Kallen yelled as she charged forward again, she was enraged by the fact that this was taking longer than expected but she was also feeling a strange sense of familiarity as the battle continued...

"_I won't fight you Kallen!"_

Lancelot charged forward and they clashed together, Guren lashed out with its claw missing Lancelot because it ducked down to try and kick Guren Nishiki of its feet and Guren avoided the kick again by using its boosters to jump away...  
It landed several feet from the other unit before lashing out to it with its sakuradite particle whip...

Lancelot continued to dodge the streaks and took flight once more, making a back flip as it raised into the air but when these actions proved Suzaku success in the past few minutes did hr run out of luck this time...  
He gasped as the streak cut through one of his wings, the red metal clattering down on the ground as he quickly released the float pack before he would go down with it...  
He used his slash harken to reach out to a wall near him and as the float pack behind him exploded he landed against the wall with his feet, hanging from the iron thread that linked him to the side of the building...

"_You can't dodge without your little wings!"_

He heard Kallen shout out behind him and released the cable as another streak cut through the building, right at the location he was previously at...  
Now he was falling down and as a result to missing did Kallen destroy a large portion of the building he was hanging on, it was coming down with him...

"Damned..."

He landed on the ground and quickly raised his shields to protect himself from the falling rubble, the entire building was slowly coming down on top of him and pretty soon the entire area was shrouded with a thick dust like mist...  
Kallen slowly made her way over to the rubble and smiled at the scene before her...

"Did I do it...?"

She was being careless and as she tried to look for Lancelot through her visors with the urging happiness that she succeeded her given task did she not realise that a slash harken shot out towards her, she yelped as she tried to dodge it but it managed to hit the right claw on the top, electricity surged through the arm...  
She screamed and used Guren Nishiki's boosters to jump away again however another slash harken managed to stop her in her track, it was cast in a way that it started to surround Guren's left arm and as the mist cleared up she could see Lancelot standing in front of her with its VARIS riffle pointed towards her...

"You bastard..."

She cursed at him as she gripped the controls tighter...  
She had to full fill his command... even if it resulted in her death...  
She looked at the red signal that was being given from her status control... the gem was damaged...  
If she were to use it one more time then it would result to an overload and eventually Guren would be destroyed along with her...  
She looked back at the Lancelot standing in front of her... she beat him... again...  
And with that she released that she had indeed faced him before... even if she couldn't clearly remember it... this unit... it was her rival...  
She laughed as she pressed the intercom button again as she said...

_"Do you want to die...?"_

Suzaku frowned as he steadied his finger on the trigger...  
He didn't want to shoot, but he would if he had to...  
Only if he really had to...

"_I will kill you..."_

There was a change in her words, it sounded more hesitant and more anxious...  
Suzaku in his cockpit didn't realise that Kallen was still afraid of death... even if she stared it in the eyes...

"_I don't mind... dying this..."_

Why was she so hesitant?  
Why was she so afraid?  
She looked at her hand that was holding on to the control to make one more move, to move forward and grab the unit before toasting with a radiation surge... but why was her hand shaking like this...

"_Kallen, you're too young to come with us... I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you... if you were to die, I would be..."_

That voice... it was part of a memory she had...  
She remembered his eyes, his kind smile...

_"Onii-sama..."_

"_I don't want to kill you..."_

Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered him...  
Her reason to fight... her brother... Naoto...

"_I don't want to die..."_

She managed to get out as her grip tightened...  
Suzaku listened to her words and thought to himself that Kallen was herself again, he smiled and said...

"_You don't have to kill anyone... don't worry, I won't kill you..."_

"_Why won't you kill her? It's not like you haven't done that in the past..."_

His eyes widened as he heard that voice...

"Zero..."

He tried to locate the man and his eyes widened as he saw him on the roof of the hospital...  
Zero was standing there, but in his arms...

"Lelouch!"

Pollux, who wore his replica Zero helm again to disguise himself pulled the still unconscious Prince closer...

"_Foul play isn't it..."_

With one hand he carefully removed the bandages around Lelouch's head, the slowly rolled out on the floor...  
Suzaku watched as Zero stroked the wound on his head...

_"Wake up... little Prince..."_

Lelouch stirred slightly at the painful feeling and grunted slightly before opening his eyes...  
Geass was still active in his left eye...  
Zero stopped the stroking and held him closer just in case Lelouch would fall over, with one hand around his waist he raised his other that carried his weapon...

"I..."

Lelouch woke up feeling pain in every muscle in his body...  
He wanted to look around but felt the metal against his head wound...  
Zero pressed the weapon against it causing him to cry out in pain...

_"It ends tonight... everything..."_

He said as he removed his weapon from the wound, it still pointed towards Lelouch's skull...  
Lelouch slowly opened his eyes again after blinking several times...  
He had no idea where he was nor what was happening...  
He looked forward and realised that Lancelot was standing on the street below him...  
He narrowed his eyes to be certain and then realised that Guren Nishiki was standing in front of it...

"Suzaku..."

He whispered out...  
His eyes still half open and the symbol of geass swimming dangerously in his pupil...  
He didn't feel like he was completely there... it was strange... but he couldn't feel his own body...  
He was neither cold nor warm...

_"What a shame..."_

A voice said behind him and his eyes widened at this voice...

"_You will look for that woman's blood..."_

He recognised that voice...  
Long light blue hair... geass like eyes...

"_When do you want to play chess again?"_

Castor...  
This person he was like him... was it Castor?

"...Castor?"

He tried to look over his shoulder and as he did he felt that the gun carrying hand was removed from his scalp, it started to undo the Zero like mask that he carried and as the mask fell on the ground and his light blue hair fell down over his shoulder did his pupils shrink in surprise and fear...  
He stared into the two geass sealed eyes as he smiled at him in the strangest way...

"You..."

"I am not Castor... Lelouch..."

He recognised him and realised that he had met him before...  
In the Ares palace, though it was a quick meeting...  
He had seen him with a man when he left with his mother to visit someone...  
He had watched him as a child as he passed him, looking at the boy that was only slightly older than him... those cold and emotionless eyes...

"But my name doesn't matter because you will die soon anyway..."

"_No... Don't you dare touch him!"_

Someone yelled through the microphone clipped to Pollux's ear, he was yelling so loudly that even Lelouch was able to hear him...  
He turned his expression back towards Lancelot... a mix of fear and panic in his eyes as his hands steadily shook...

"He's of no use anymore... I guess you will see each other in the afterlife... Kallen kill him..."

His eyes widened at this command...  
Suzaku, who was too occupied with Zero and Lelouch, left his guard down and at this chance did Guren Nishiki move forward and as he looked he realised that the right claw now surrounded Lancelot's main body...

"No..."

For a moment he thought he was a goner, Guren closed its claw around him and he nearly pulled the trigger...  
Lelouch's eyes widened at this scene...

"No..."

Suzaku was going to die...  
Suzaku was seriously going to die!

"Suzaku!"

He yelled out and a geass symbol appeared on his forehead...  
He tried to step forward but Pollux stopped him but as Pollux tried to keep the Prince at his side did he realise that something was going wrong...  
He was pushed back by something and landed on the ground several feet away from him and his eyes widened at the scene before him...

"This..."

Both his eyes were sealed by geass now and the symbol also glowed on his forehead...  
A red aura glowed around him as he looked upwards towards the sky...  
The symbol also appeared on the top of his hands and blood started to run out of his two head wounds freely for a moment before stopping...

He watched as all of a sudden something white was pushed out of the sides of Lelouch's head and watched as these two white glowing pieces sprouted open to reveal themselves as wings...  
They spread out above him, forming the symbol of which geass consisted...  
Two wings... linked together...

Slowly his entire body was surrounded by a white glow and Pollux finally took his time to point his gun towards the transforming Prince but before he could fire something white was being emitted from him, like an explosion... and he gasped as he was overtaken by a white light...  
Like a white ball spreading out and enveloping everything in its path...  
Lancelot, Guren Nishiki and the rest of the building were overtaken by it...


	38. The garden of everything

**Code Geass: The Realm of Go****d**

**Chapter 3****8: The garden of everything**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

This was a long chapter but I decided to split it in two otherwise you would have to wait even longer

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_The mirror melts__, I'm somewhere else... Inside eternity  
__Where you on outstretched wings, sing within the garden of everything  
__Where memories call to me...  
__Backward dreams?  
__Or phantom reality?  
__Call to me, they call to me..._

_Chapter 38A: They are just like us..._

_The time she spends in Japan was partly useful but mostly useless...  
__She remained at Marcus his side as she walked through the cities...  
__It was her third trip, they went there this time to accompany someone of the royal family...  
__She remained outside as she had to hear this man named Jeremiah Gottwald rampage on against her commander about how irresponsible he was...  
__They seemed good friends but they didn't look alike at all...  
__The way that man looked at her wasn't to her tasting either...  
__He spoke of her as if she was lower than him and several times he even heard him offend her..._

_  
__When their duty was done they walked into the city, she noticed the many beggars on the sidewalk and was disgusted by their presence...  
__They reminded her of herself... but they were too lazy and to weak to stand up and do something... the idiots..._

"_That man Jeremiah Gottwald... he is strange but he's a good man..."_

"_Why should I trust a man who offends me like that...?"_

"_Because men who act that way want to defend themselves against your beauty... it is a way of getting your attention and to test you to see if you are worth their time..."_

_She frowned..._

"_Do you know him well?"_

_He sighed and smiled at her..._

"_I taught him everything he knows... we became friends after that but Jeremiah is always looking for status... a strange man he is..."_

"_Much like you I guess..."_

_She said it by accident and as Marcus looked at her with a surprised look did she look away from him with a faint blush...  
__But Marcus was more surprised that Villetta actually said what was on her mind...  
__And he laughed at her..._

"_Like me... maybe... but Jeremiah is a man you can trust"_

_She looked at him again and smiled..._

"_If there is someone I would entrust you with it is him..."_

_They continued to walk and eventually Marcus stopped..._

_Villetta had kept on walking and turned around when she noticed her commander's absence and she looked as he gave a young boy some lose change he had, the boy who was about 12 looked like a homeless person and Marcus smiled as he patted him on the head...  
__The child smiled back at him and turned around, probably to give the money to his parents or to hide it...  
__She looked at him strangely as he got up again and he smiled at her..._

"_Why did you do that?"_

_She asked him with a disgusted tone..._

"_Because in someway... they are just like us..."_

_Her eyes widened at this realisation...  
__Though she hardly understood him because he was always so strange and down to earth...  
__But since that moment she looked at those people differently...  
__Because she in fact was like them... if Marcus had never given her his hand and if he had never taken her to the shelters then she would be just like them...  
__These people needed hope, they needed a chance..._

* * *

Chapter 38B: Skyline overview

The time between the drop and escape had to be precise...  
Once the cables were released there would be a back up squad coming out from the hangar to serve as back up but most importantly as a reserve in case something happened...  
Prince Schneizel was certainly not as relaxed as he usually was...

Being back stabbed by his own younger half brother left him with a taint of anger but when he found out that the younger of the two twins had already escaped his grasp he started to lose it and finally understood the urge of the situation...  
The two twins were dangerous indeed because they knew too much...  
They knew it because they had nearly gone through the process themselves...

"The Knight Police has been whipped out..."

"No sign of any Luminarium use..."

"Shields are at full force... opening the hatch for launch..."

The messages continued and his crew were hard at work, keeping an eye on every little detail as he commanded them...

"Prepare for launch..."

In the hangar things weren't as quiet either...  
A small squadron of Sutherlands were being prepared for launch, the units were picked up from the military base they resided at...  
As the pilots ran back and forth and lined up for launch to lower down on one of the nearby rooftops did Cecil and Lloyd try their best on keeping up with Lancelot's and Suzaku's status...  
There wasn't much they could do except for watch, it was to dangerous for Cecil to go out and assist him... she hadn't received any special training for battle...  
But as they listened to the conversation going below them, Lloyd couldn't help but speculate and make theories...

"_Because it's fun! And because this is a game... a game I don't want to lose..."_

"Game...?"

"I've had enough..."

Cecil eventually added and pressed on the intercom...

"Suzaku... don't listen to him..."

"_Cecil-san?"_

"There isn't much we can do... we'll send out back up"

She turned around and watched as the first Sutherland stepped into the hangar...  
Everything was going as it was supposed to until a loud clank was heard, the entire hangar started to shake as if the ship suddenly lost balance or had to evade something...  
She fell against the controls and watched as she saw smoke coming out from the launch bay...

"A fire?!"

She got up again and stood next to Lloyd who took her hand and backed her away from the flames...  
She looked at the other as an emergency team ran forward to extinguish the flames, the Sutherland came walking out of the smoke filled launch bay...

"Are you alright?"

She looked at the pudding earl, surprised by his concern as he finally released her when she stood steady on her two feet again...

"That..."

"Maser Vibration Luminarium... it had to be..."

She gasped and turned her gaze back to the fire...  
The firemen were able to extinguish the flames till a certain degree, they covered the ground with fume and stepped away from the fire...  
One of them pulled an emergency hatch on the wall which caused the area to be closed down by two metallic doors that slid against each other...

"At this height?!"

Prince Schneizel had given them information on the new weapon used on the Guren unit but she had clearly underestimated its range...  
With a weapon that powerful it could easily take down the ship with one precise move...

"It is too dangerous to remain this close to the battle..."

"But, Suzaku!"

Lloyd looked at her and smiled...

"He managed to get out of tighter spots before, remember..."

She frowned and walked back to the controls...  
She was worried indeed...  
Not just for him but also for the people inside the hospital...  
The Prince and Clarice Einstein...

"Attention... attention... prepare for battle..."

The alarm went off as the ship suddenly rose up into the air...  
This feeling of helplessness... it was painful...  
She remained in her seat together with her comrade as the battle continued...

Because of the range they could only hear short pieces over the frequency...  
But after a while she discovered something else...  
A radar counter they normally used for Astraeus was slowly rising...

"What is this?"

She asked as she stood up, she walked to the machine which stood near the Astraeus unit and pressed on the lightened button, the small beeping sound it emitted stopped and a screen opened up...  
She gasped at the counter...  
The synchronisation level was currently at 72 and it was steadily rising...  
Lloyd noticed her behaviour and quickly ran towards her, even he made a surprised expression when he saw the numbers...

"What is going down there... this makes no sense"

He tried to get more readings out of the unit and realised that it was responding to something...  
As a last effort he picked up his phone and tried to contact the bridge...

"Your Highness, incoming transmission from the hangar..."

Schneizel frowned...

"Who...?"

"Lloyd Asplund, he says that it's an emergency..."

He tapped his finger against the armrest of his chair trying to think of anything that could make the scientist want to call him in the mitts of battle... he looked at the woman and responded...

"Put him on..."

A small screen opened up in the corner of the large main screen they used, the earl looked desperate as he yelled into the phone...

"It's horrible... we have to get out right away!"

Schneizel frowned...

"What's going on?"

Lloyd looked over his shoulder and gasped before turning back to the screen...

"Astraeus... it is responding!"

His hands gripped the armrest now as he turned to his assistant with a look of panic in his eyes...

"Get me a view on the hangar... show me Astraeus... and give me a scan report for R levels right away!"

"Scanning..."

"Showing image on the main screen..."

His eyes widened as the unit was shown on the main screen, it was still within its boundaries but as they watched they could see a light glowing from its black core, it glowed blue for a short moment...  
Glowing up again every now and then in the rhythm of a heartbeat and as time progressed they could also hear it... the sound of a heartbeat...  
Not only Schneizel but slowly the heads of the rest of the crew turned as well and they looked at the unit with fear... not understanding what was happening...  
Man fears what it doesn't know...

"Scan completed... two results! 73 and 79 both rising slowly! 79 is from the ground the other..."

The woman turned her eyes on the machine on the screen, indicating that the lowest reading was coming from the Astraeus unit...  
Schneizel slammed his fist against the table as he tried to think of a strategy...  
He watched as Astraeus's eyes started to glow up as if it was being activated...

"R levels are still rising on the ground... at this rate it might cross the first border!"

He didn't have time to think...

"Get me a view of the target! Hurry!"

"Moving Hangar view to the side screen, opening target screen on the main"

The screen of Astraeus closed and reopened on another large screen to the left, another was opened on its previous place, a fuzzed image of the battle below and they watched as they saw two figures standing near the rooftop end...  
His mind was already pointing out that one was Lelouch...  
Pollux, what was he doing... was he going to let it happen here?  
No, he wouldn't let it... in this current state it would be incomplete and not at its usual full power...  
As long as he could keep them separated then they would be alright... but the risk of having his wings spread was still high... the after effect might cause a failure in his plan, if it was unstable then he could die...  
His eyes widened as he saw one of the two being pushed away, he watched as a red aura surrounded the one that remained...

"R levels increasing to 89! Crossing the first border!"

He watched as two white glowing forms came out of the sides of his head...  
They formed to wings and he realised that he was too late...  
All he could do was prevent the worst...

"Emergency evasion! Rise up to the clouds!"

Without any protest did the unit speed upwards as a ball of light started to spread out through the area, surrounding the building and airspace they were previously in...

"Astraeus's R levels are still rising!"

He turned his head to the unit as a high moan like sound started to come from its core...  
Its eyes glowed furiously and he rose up from his seat...

"Activate its seals! Force it to calm down!"

He watched as the devices around the core started to glow up, releasing a static that ran through the black core, there was a soft walling scream as slowly Astraeus's eyes started to lose its glow...

"R levels slowly lowering... ground target is slowly lowering..."

They watched as the screen zoomed out, revealing the glowing ball of light that covered the area...

* * *

Chapter 38C: The garden of everything

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up as white clouds passed his vision...  
He pressed his hand against his forehead, whipping away his brown hair as he stared upwards, his eyes turning to slits as the sun irritated him...  
Where was he? Was he dead?

"You're not dead..."

He heard a voice say and slowly he sat up to see where it came from...  
He was lying in a grass field... he could make out sunflowers in the distance and trees to his left...  
It looked the same as his old home... back when Japan wasn't invaded by Britannia...  
But wherever he looked he saw no source to the voice he heard...

"Who are you?"

"You are not dead... Suzaku..."

He finally recognised the voice and turned to look over his shoulder again...  
There he stood, Lelouch...  
But where he was as old as he remembered himself to be the other was younger...  
Wearing the same clothes he wore when he was 10 years old...

"Lelouch..."

Slowly he got to his feet and looked at the younger boy...  
He wondered what was going on as he stared at the young boy who looked back at him with cold eyes...

"Where are we?"

"Here..."

He looked at him confused...

"We are here..."

With that he turned and started to walk through the fields...  
Suzaku watched as Lelouch started to make his way to what seemed the Kururugi shrine...  
He felt a little hesitant but then fastened his pace and ran up to the small boy...

Moment later he found himself sitting in his own living room...  
It had been a long time since he had been there and it brought back some bad memories...  
This room... it was the room where he had murdered his father...

"_Why would you do that?!"_

His eyes widened at this memory...  
It was a line he yelled out when he last spoke to him, minutes before his death...  
The young Lelouch looked at him before getting up from the floor, Suzaku remained seated on his knees...  
It was an awkward scene, Suzaku sitting there in his piloting suit as the common dressed boy got up from his knees and walked to the sliding door...

"I'll get some tea..."

He said before closing the door behind him...  
Suzaku was afraid to be alone... his eyes expressed that as he watched the door being closed, he got up from his pillow and tried to reach out to it...

"Wait...!"

But the door was already closed and he was alone...  
He stared at the structure... that was until he felt warm arms surrounding his shoulders, they held on to him as a face was pressed in his neck... he could feel the warm breaths trailing his skin...

"I'm glad..."

This person said...  
This voice also belonged to Lelouch but it sounded older...  
But when he turned around to see him he was gone...

"What are you looking for?"

When he looked forward again he saw him, kneeled down on the ground...  
He was as old as he was now and he was wearing a lose dark blue yukata...  
There was a small table in the middle of the room now and it had two glasses standing on it, both filled with warm steaming tea...  
A moment ago the items weren't there... what was going on?  
He stared at him as his hands steadily shook...  
Lelouch merely looked at him with a casual expression before turning to his tea, he sipped from it as he waited for the other to sit...

"How are you doing this? Is this a dream?"

Lelouch put his cup back on the table before he looked at Suzaku's fearful eyes...

"Do I scare you so much...?"

"Yes... no... I don't understand! Lelouch... why are we here?"

Lelouch looked at the floor before he responded in a saddened tone...

"I realise that this place makes you uneasy... I'm sorry..."

As he looks up again the weather outside changes, it suddenly turns dark outside and the lights in the room are lit without any trouble...  
Suzaku backs away against the wall as voice echo through the room...

"_I won't let you do that!__ Why would you do that?!"_

He watches as the door slams open and his father walks inside, a younger version of him soon follows him inside, he looks furious and there are tears in the corners of his eyes...

"_You're too young to understand... I have to send them back... even if they get..."_

"_You'll send them to death! Nunnally and Lelouch... they don't deserve that!"_

His father closes the door behind him and as Suzaku yells on behind his back does he suddenly turn around, he slaps his own child in the face which causes him to fall back against a small closet and the items standing on top of it rattle along and fall down on the ground, amongst them an envelope opener...

"No... Stop it... please... Lelouch..."

He looks at him with pleading eyes but Lelouch merely stares at the scene that is played in front of him...  
This scene of a memory that is being played for him... a memory that he had always wondered about it seemed...

"_I won't betray my friends! They..."_

He shrieks in fear as he backs away against the closet, his hands trying to reach out for anything that could protect him or prevent this situation from happening...  
His hands reach the envelope opener and he grips it with his right hand...

"_Young children should do as their parents tell them! You will do as you're told!"_

No, he wouldn't... he wouldn't send his only friends to death on command of a man that he hardly even sees...  
He won't betray them... not for this not for anything...  
He remembers the bruises Lelouch carried after being beat up so badly by the punks near the market store...  
He swore that he would protect them, both of them...

"_I will send them back to the mainland... for an exchange..."_

He talks as if they are both mere items for his will...  
But he won't have it... and as he remembers their smiles and the times they had together does he decide to get up from the ground, the envelope opener gripped in his hand as he charges forward, his father turns to him and looks at him with surprise and fear as he pushes the tool through his flesh...  
It was mere luck that he was able to pass the ribs... he would've survived if it had snapped but it doesn't and it slides inside and punctures his heart...  
The man falls forward and tries to catch himself before falling down on the ground, the small envelope knife pushing on further as his chest hits the floor, he gasps and blood comes out of his mouth as he falls on his side...  
The young Suzaku looks at him with fear in his eyes as he realises what he has done...

"_Otousan..."_

He whispers but has no courage to kneel down to see if the unmoving man is still alive...  
Instead he backs away against the sliding door and quickly opens it in panic and haste, it slams open and he runs...  
His blood continues to leak out on the carpet as an eerie silence follows...  
Lelouch looks back at Suzaku who is backed up against the wall...

"I'm sorry..."

He says as he stands up from the ground, the dark blue yukata hangs loosely around his chest as he walks towards him, he puts one hand on his shoulder and with the other he turns his face to meet his own eyes...  
Suzaku looks at him in fear as geass starts to glow up in his eyes...

But before he can do anything Lelouch presses his own lips against that of Suzaku and he can feel himself being thrown back in a white space...  
A woman's voice starts to talk to him...  
He isn't even certain if that woman is indeed talking to him...

"_You don't want it to end do you..."_

He watches as he sees an imprint of her standing in front of him, the images fades and repeats itself in several other locations and he realises who she is...  
Lelouch's companion... the girl they found in the poison gas tank... the one who piloted Gawain with him...

"_It seems you have a reason to live..."_

_What was this? Was this a memory?_

"_If you had the strength, you would live"_

He watches her...  
Was this how Lelouch gained his power...?  
Was this how he had received geass?

"_This is our contract... in returns for my gift of power, you must grant one wish of mine"_

The scene changes and he sees two planets aligned to one another at the horizon, the suns tarts to shine through them...

"_If you enter into this contract, you will live as a human, but also as one completely different..."_

He blinks again as he feels himself floating away, feathers get blown his way and surround him as he witnesses more scenes...  
the visions vary, one shows an image of religious people, the symbol of geass painted on their forehead as they stand with their eyes closed and aligned in rows... the other shows a wall which haves geass carved into it... and the last shows the skyline in outer space... the stars and planets that he knows...

"_Different rules, different time, a different life, the power of the king will make you lonely indeed, if you are prepared for that then..."_

* * *

"_Kallen, you're too young to come with us... I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you... if you were to die, I would be..."_

She sulked and cried louder than she was before...  
Her knees pulled up as she gripped her knees with her hands...

"Onii-sama..."

Naoto Közuki...  
She watched as he was carried into the house...  
Ögi carried him and she watches as her blood covered brother was brought to the couch...  
He screamed out in pain when he was placed on the cushions, his blood seeping through the fabric as his friend tried to remove the extra fabric the seeped to his wound...  
Her breath consisted of short gasps as she watched them...  
Did the Britannian soldiers do this?  
Slow and uncertain were her steps as she walked forward, her stepmother walking in the room with panic as she ran out to get some warm water, medicine and bandages...

"Onii-sama...?"

She whispered and Ögi turned to her...

"Kallen..."

He grabbed her by the shoulder and tried to remove her from the room, but when Naoto cried to them once more in pain did he stop and he turned to his friend...  
Naoto, his best friend was dying... dying from a wound which a Britannian soldier had given him...

"Naoto... hang in there!"

He gripped his hand and forced his empty eyes to look at him...  
Naoto gasped and coughed as blood made a trail down his lips...  
Kallen looked at him with fear and her mother ran inside with a bucket of warm water but when she saw her son lying there even she gave into the tears which she tried to hide from them...

"Naoto!"

She cried as the bucket hit the floor, it almost fell over and some of its content was already spilled on the floor as she ran forward, kneeling down by his side...  
Naoto opened his eyes slightly and looked at them...  
First at his mother and then at Ögi, Kallen remained in the back... she was too afraid to step forward...

"Promise... me... that..."

Ögi frowned...

"Don't talk as if you are going to die!"

He yelled but Naoto didn't respond to it...  
Instead he smiled and continued...

"That... you will... lead our... people... free them..."

With that his eyes turned to Kallen and the girl gulped at the sight of her older brother...  
His eyes slowly closed but his smile remained and his hands stopped shaking...

"Ooy... Naoto... Naoto!"

Ögi yelled as he shook him...  
But he was gone... he left her... and she was alone once again...

"I don't want to be alone...!"

She yelled at herself as she clutched the fabric of her costume harder...  
She pressed her face against her legs...

"Don't leave me alone..."

She remembered something else...  
Her mother... as she continued to fight in her brother's name she begged...  
She begged the rich lady that cared for her to take her in under a false name...  
To give her a chance... and as she passed by day by day she watched her mother...

"I won't lose another one to this senseless war! Why can't you just accept your fate?!"

She had yelled at her...  
But she ignored her and returned to her daily business...  
But she finally found out that's he was fighting for her instead of against her...  
When she saw her drugged on that cursed medicine and saw her lying in that bed she realised...  
She had messed up... her mother had left her and it was her fault...

"Don't leave me..."

She whispered again until she saw a light in front of her...

"Come... Kallen"

She looked up as a hand reached out to her...  
Zero's hand...

"Come back..."

"Zero..."

She grabbed his hand and eventually stood up, there she found out that she was now standing in front of the Ashford academy...  
She turned around to see if anyone was there but she was alone...

"You are never alone..."

She turned around and looked at Zero standing in front of her, no she should say Lelouch because his mask was in hands...  
Back in one piece...  
He looks at her with a sad smile, there is no geass in his eyes and the two remain still for a moment as the wind passes over the street, taking along several leaves that lay on the pavement...

"Lelouch..."

Is the only word she is able to get out of her mouth...  
Lelouch blinks and looks at the floor as he walks forward towards the girl...  
He puts a hand on her shoulder and she looks at him with a saddened expression...

"But... everyone... everyone is dead..."

He looks into her eyes and tries to read her...

"Not everyone..."

She blinks and looks surprised and looks at him, questioning his response...

"But..."

The scene changes in a split second and the two of them are standing inside a hospital room, Kallen gasps at the sudden action and steps away from Lelouch...  
She looks at him defensively as he merely stares back as if nothing had happened...

"What did you do?"

She asks with a cold voice as she looks around the room, but her eyes turn to shock when she sees Ögi lying on the bed next to her...

"Ögi?!"

Lelouch looks at the sleeping man and smiles faintly before walking to the other side of the bed, Kallen grips his hand and calls out his name...  
But his eyes don't open, they remain closed...

"Why isn't he responding?"

She asks him and Lelouch looks at her for a brief second before turning his gaze on the sleeping man once again...

"A mistake... when your own will is gone what will you do when your connection to what another tells you is broken...?"

She looked at him before realising that Lelouch was able to bend someone's will as well...  
Did he do this?

"You..."

She was too afraid to even ask... but he answered her questioned...

"I tried to save him... but I failed..."

He answers as if he knew what she was going to ask...  
As if he was capable of reading her mind...

"Will you take care of him...?"

She looked at him...  
What a stupid question that was...

"Of course..."

It is then that he smiles at her and he reaches out to her, she looks at his confused...

"What..."

He places his hand against her breast, the right side where her heart resides...

"Can you do something for me?"

She blinks as she tries to find a motive for his actions...

"Think of your most important memory, a memory that he was apart of... can you do that?"

Her fondest memory with Ögi...  
That had to be the time she had with him and her brother...  
The times where her brother scowled her and Ögi talked to her about responsibility...  
Ögi... he used to come by a lot when she was younger... he used to eat diner with them because he had no where to go...  
As she thought about him Lelouch's hand seemed to extract something from her chest...  
Like a white ball together with several lose smaller once that seemed to pop as soon as they left her body...  
She opened her eyes and looked at it, afraid and yet trusting Lelouch... hoping that he knew what he was doing...

"What is that...?"

She asked him with care as he retreats his hand, it was now opened in front of him and he stared at the light and it was then that Kallen noticed a mark of geass on Lelouch's forehead...

"Your heart... everything that is needed for equivalent trade..."

"Equivalent trade?"

He doesn't answer her and pushes the white ball in Ögi's chest...  
It disappears into his skin and the white light disappears again...  
Kallen watches as she notices that his breathing is more relaxed than before...  
She wonders what he has done to the man...

"It's a promise then..."

She frowns as he smiles at her...  
He smiles in a strange way...  
As if he isn't happy at all... a fake smile...

"What do you mean...?"

"There isn't much I have left to say... but please... don't fight anymore... Kallen"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You'll understand... thank you Kallen..."

With that he held his fist out in front of her and flung his index finger forward against her forehead, she flinched in pain as everything around her turned black...

* * *

The area was being set off...  
The white glow had faded over the hours and only a vague mist remained...  
People in white suits walked around the place, they made sure they remained in the save boundaries as another team was being prepared on the other side...

Schneizel was concerned...  
But most of all he was furious... his plans were ruined and he was stuck with this situation... a dangerous one because he had never witnessed a power like this before...  
He watched and ordered a team of researchers and soldiers to go in...  
First a single soldier would go into the mist... he watched as he walked forward, a cord around his waist to pull him out just in case...  
He watched from a camera shooting on the guy's forehead and noticed how thick the mist was...  
He soon recognised a part of Lancelot and found out that he was standing right where he was when the explosion happened...

"Strange..."

_"Your Highness... the two seem to be inactive... should I open the hatches to see if they are alright?"_

"Alright..."

The soldier confirmed his order and climbed up the side of the unit, but as he did he stared at the rooftop and as Schneizel saw something up the edge did the soldier stop to watch...

_"That... what is that?"_

They could only see a vague shape up the edge, it was standing perfectly still like a statue but then the screen suddenly filled up with static, causing the image to disappear and to be replaced by bad receive... the static across the screen was jumping around like mad but eventually made a shape...  
The shape of geass... and Schneizel gasped as he heard screams coming through in between the static...

"Pull him out!"

He yelled out and the soldier was retrieved...  
But when they pulled off his helm they realised that he was dead...  
His face still frozen in terror and his eyes white...  
Did his half brother do this?  
His eyes turned back to the mist...  
Was it trying to protect itself this way?


	39. The egg

**Code Geass: The Realm of Go****d**

**Chapter 3****9: The egg**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Now the other part of the chapter which I just finished this morning, few...

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_This world can really be too much  
__I can't take another day  
__I guess that I've just had enough  
__My minds slipping far away  
__I'm falling out of touch  
__Could someone please explain?_

_Set my mind for open sky, but couldn't fly, so sadly  
__What am I? What am I?  
__Sullen eyes shed teardrop lies then criticize, now laughing  
__What is real? What is real?  
__It's really all become too much  
__I'm not sure what I should feel  
__I guess I've finally had enough_

_I don't know if this is real  
__I'm crashing in and out of touch  
__Can anyone please explain?_

_Chapter 39A: __The difference..._

_She watched him as the days passed...  
__Never did they leave each others side because Marcus always asked her to come along when he wanted to do something...  
__Though she still had to scold him and make him know of his duties...  
__Such a strange man..._

"_We're leaving in 5 minutes..."_

_She told him as he continued to drink sake on the other end of the table...  
__She frowned at the response she received... which was nothing more but a loud groan...  
__As if she was a party pooper..._

"_Why can't you relax for a moment... and enjoy this?"_

"_Because it was our duty to remain on guard and not to go to a restaurant to get drunk..."_

"_Women..."_

_He sighed as he raised his glass once more...  
__The idiot... his hand was already swaying as he raised it... at this rate he wouldn't be able to walk back to the base...  
__Eventually they left and she was left to support him as they made their way back to the military base... the idiot... he was hanging over her with his breath stinking like alcohol...  
__What kind of commander was he anyway? Because of his behaviour she seriously started to question his rank...  
__She sighed as she continued forward, the walk was long and together with the many fall downs and jokes did they finally see the base in sight..._

"_Thank God..."_

_She looked at him and he said to her..._

"_From this angle you look very good..."_

_The way he said it was strange to her but before she could say anything else did his lips press against hers...  
__She was so surprised by the sudden movement that she fell back on the ground...  
__Marcus was still standing and laughed at her actions..._

_This man... did he just kiss her...? Did he just admit that he liked her...?  
__She got up from the ground and clapped the dust of her clothes...  
__It had to be because he was drunk... that was the only explanation...  
__She knew people did strange things when they were drunk... the commander was no exception...  
__It had to be that..._

* * *

Chapter 39B: Her suffering...

"Onii-sama, where are you?!"

He hears someone cry out in his mind... but Pollux can't respond to his younger brother...  
No matter how desperate he may sound he can't call back to him...  
Because he is in that place again... that place...

His feet shuffle over the tiled floor, they look small... as if they belonged to an infant and it is then revealed that he is indeed a child...  
His clothes consist only of a large t-shirt... the fabric is stained and has holes in it...  
His face is covered with a mask and he tries to curl up further to remain warm...

The door then opens in front of him, its light shinning into the dark room right on the infant...  
He looks at the person standing in the doorway but doesn't smile, instead his eyes remains cold and natural as he slowly stands up on his feet...  
He sways a little before walking forward into the light... the adult says something to him but he can't hear it...  
He passes another cell door as he follows the adult and looks at it...  
But he says nothing for the entire walk... even when he eats does he say nothing...  
Even in his starving form does his behaviour not change...

"_Time to take this off..."_

A woman tells him, the lady is wearing sunglasses... thick black sunglasses...  
She reaches out and grabs the mask covering his face before removing it slowly...  
His light blue hair falls forward down his face and his eyes open... geass is shinning in both his eyes... which makes him look rather dangerous and broken...  
The child says nothing as the woman continues with her business...

"_I find it so sad... the poor child..."_

Another woman says from a room that is separated by darkened glass...  
She pushes her glasses further on her nose and it is revealed that she is in fact Clarice...  
However she is a younger than in the present and watches as the child receives a medical examination...

"_His parents murdered and found by witch we've wanted for so long..."_

Another woman is standing next to her...  
She looks at Clarice, her face is also covered by a mask...  
She laughs slightly at the caring tone in her voice responds to her...

"_He and his little brother are cursed... their fate is sealed..."_

Clarice turns to her masked colleague and looks at her with objection...

"_He is just a child!"_

"_A child that managed to get an entire battalion killed...__"_

She turns her eyes back on the child in front of her and sighs before responding in a saddened tone...

"_How can a child do that... if he is so dangerous then why is he here... why did they adopt him?"_

"_Because he might be the key..."_

Clarice looked at the woman as she continued to talk...

"_Because our fate may be in his hands... he has the power to become God..."_

Her eyes turned back on the boy inside the room... The masked lady inside was trying to make him laugh and wanted to give him a lollypop, but the child didn't respond to any of that...

"_This is for being such a good boy..."_

Instead of taking it he slapped it out of her hand, the lollipop fell on the ground...

"_I hate sweets..."_

He said as she gripped her aching hand...  
She then slapped the boy across his face...

"Is this why you hate Britannia...?"

A voice asked him, Pollux was standing in the room as well, staring at his younger self as Lelouch stood behind him...  
His eyes closed for a moment as he inhaled deeply...

"It is so cruel... to use a child as your own tool..."

"_The man you are about to meet is very dangerous... when you see him you will tell him to do the following..."_

He looked at the older Prince, Prince Schneizel gripped his hand and gestured him to go forward...  
Everything was different now... the cold room was gone, his clothes were casual and the only difference was that he was wearing sunglasses...  
It looked as if they were in another country... possibly Africa...

"They used me... for their own victories... Castor too..."

"_I don't get it... if they are twins then how come they are so different..."_

"_It looks like everything good was poured into him... everything cold and strange is left inside the other..."_

"_What a stupid child... if only I could adopt one of them instead of them both..."_

They were always together... except when Pollux was send to do a job...  
Castor had the easy things... they liked him...  
He hated him... he hated them all...

"Then why are you still together...?"

"Because he is my brother..."

The scene changed to a palace...  
Castor was crying and was standing backed away against the wall as his younger brother stood before him...  
They both looked older... as if several years had passed...  
He wore a simple long t-shirt again but this time it was stained with blood...  
He was pointing a gun to his younger twin as he smiled in a wicked way...  
Castor looked into his geass filled eyes with fear...

"_Why... why did you kill them?!"_

Tears rolled down Pollux's face but he remained calm and content...

"_That woman... she told me... to be free and to be safe... I'll have to kill them..."_

He said as his hands shook...But Castor slowly got up from the ground and hugged him...  
His eyes widened at this response and the gun fell out his hands on the ground...  
He stared up at the ceiling as the other said to him...

"_If Onii-sama hates it here... I'll go with him..."_

"_Why...?"_

"_Because we are the same..."_

Lelouch and Pollux watched the scene and Lelouch asked him...

"Why didn't you become God...?"

Pollux looked at him and smiled faintly...

"Because I don't carry her blood... I realised that when I saw her... when I saw you..."

The scene changes once again...  
It changes to a palace... to Lelouch's home...  
The two twins follow a woman down the hallway... they were leaving the palace after meeting with Marianne... as they walked they both noticed a young boy looking at them...  
The boy smiled at them but they didn't smile back... his black hair and purple eyes looked confused as they continued down the hallway...

"I remember that... though only partly..."

"It doesn't matter..."

Pollux bends down and picks something up from the floor...  
It is a gun and he holds it in his hands...

"I don't want it to happen again... if you know what I mean..."

He looks at Lelouch and points the gun towards him...  
Lelouch doesn't look surprised, or afraid...

"I don't want history to change again..."

He pulls the trigger and a bullet is fired, Lelouch stumbles and falls backwards... there is a hole in his forehead and blood streams out of it... he is dead...  
Pollux looks at him with a cold expression... but his eyes widen when he feels cold metal against the side of his skull, he looks to his left and in the corner of his eyes does he see Zero standing next to him, he is pointing a gun at him...

"You are too late..."

Zero pulls the trigger and blood splatters against the walls...

* * *

"What is your name?" 

A light was turned on in the dark room, Clarice was sitting on a chair in the middle of the spotlight, her hands crossed and her gaze turned to the ground...  
The voice that was calling out to her, that was asking her questioned sounded like Lelouch's voice...  
But she couldn't be certain because she wasn't able to see anything outside of the light... she felt like she had been sitting there for hours...

"My name... Clarice Einstein..."

"What is you status...?"

She sighed before answering...

"I am a researcher for the Britannian army... I am also one of the people working on the Rebuilding Project..."

"What is that?"

"What..."

"The Rebuilding Project..."

"I can't tell you that... that is classified..."

There was a moment of silence before she looked up towards the darkness around her and said...

"Why are you doing this? Lelouch..."

"Because I hate it when people lie to me..."

There were several flashes of different visions...  
A large egg made of stone in old ruins with large hands surrounding it...  
A person with wings carved in the wall with the symbol of geass on its forehead...  
And an old book... with a cross on the cover surrounding by a pair of wings and the mark of geass in the middle...  
Clarice grabbed the sides of her head as she yelled out to the darkness...

"No... I won't let you read my mind!"

"Why do you do this?"

She looks at the ground and gasps...

"Because I don't have a choice..."

"But you did... you made a choice before..."

"_Listen to me... the only way for you to escape is to kill the bad people..."_

"_Is it really alright...?"_

She nods and looks at the young child wearing a darkened mask...  
She hands him a gun and smiles at him...

"_It is... if you want to be free and save then take this chance... I'll get you out for sure... be free... Pollux you deserve that..."_

"That has nothing to do with this!"

Clarice yells out as she curls up further... her face is pressed against her knees and her hands grip the fabric of her pants...

"Then why did you do that?"

"Stop..."

"Because you felt sorry...?"

"Please..."

"Because you had to make up for something in the past...?"

Her eyes widened as she remembered that mistake...

"_Mama... where are you going?"_

She put her hand on the young Nina, she looked at her as she cuddled her teddy bear closer...

"_Mama is going away for a while sweetie... take care of yourself alright?"_

The young girl looked as her mother stood up and turned away from her...  
She tried to walk forward but was stopped by a pair of hands of a person standing behind her...

"_Mama, don't go... I'll be a good girl!"_

She closed her eyes as she continued to walk...  
The child behind her continued to yell at her...

"_I'll be a good girl! Mama, don't go! Please!"_

But she got in her car and signed the driver to drive away...  
Away from the estate where she left her child... to never come back...

"Nina... I'm sorry..."

She looked up and looked at the darkness...  
Tears ran down her face...

* * *

"Who are you...?" 

A voice called out to her, it sounded much like her own and Shirley looked over her shoulder to see if someone was there...  
But she saw no one...  
She got up form her seat and started to walk...  
She grabbed her schoolbag, which was empty, put her chair against the table and left the classroom... a ritual she did everyday...  
She sat there everyday, hoping that something would happen but instead nothing changed...  
She was alone every day...

Her feet shuffled across the clean floor in the empty hallways of the school...  
She stopped and looked out of the window for a moment...  
Everyday the scene is the same... the grass doesn't grow...  
The leaves do not fall and the clouds remain the same as well...  
The only things that are different are the sun and the moon... only they move, just like her...  
And everyday does she hear that voice... a voice of herself asking her...  
Who is she? What is she doing here? But she doesn't know the answer thus she remains quiet...

"Have you been here all this time?"

It is a different voice this time and she turns around abruptly...  
In front of her Lelouch is standing, he also wears his school uniform and looks at her surprised...  
She stares at him in fear as she backs away form him... how was he able to sneak up on her?

"Who are you... what are you doing here?"

Her eyes widened as she recognises him, but she only remembers him slightly...  
This man... Lelouch... he is the person that makes her shake every time he is around...  
He makes her look over her shoulder when she feels followed...  
Who is he? Why was she so afraid...?

"Who are you...?"

"_A Prince... a student... Zero... Who are you?!"_

She remembers that line and she backs away against the wall...  
Her schoolbag falls on the ground and Lelouch walks forward and picks it up...

"You know me..."

"No... I don't know anything about you!"

She yells at him as he opens up the bag, his hand reaches inside and he takes out a handful of photos... photos Shirley took herself... of them together, of the student council and of him alone...  
Lelouch loosens his hands the pictures fall down on the ground...  
She looks at them as she slowly remembers each of them...  
But that didn't mean that she wasn't afraid... it was more of a déjà vu feeling because she remembered those pictures but she was also confused by their existence because she didn't remember taking them in the first place...  
She looks up to him with fear as she remembers it now...  
Her letter... the reason why she was so upset...

"You're... you're Zero right...?"

Lelouch looked at her and she blinked, She gasped when she saw Zero standing in front of her...  
His hands rose upwards and he removed his helm, she gasped when she saw his face underneath...

"I was right... you're a bad man... you kill people... you killed my father...!"

Lelouch looked at the ground...

"I know you will never forgive me for what I've done..."

He looked at her with a sad smile...

"But I'm sorry... I'm sorry for the pain and trauma I caused you..."

"It was you wasn't it... you caused me to forget... to act so strange!"

The scene changes to an event that took place in the past, Lelouch looked at his side where he saw himself and Shirley hugging each other...  
Shirley watched as well and gasped at the sight...

"I'm sorry, Shirley... but I will make everything alright again..."

She watched as she struggled against him and gasped when he heard him say one line...

"You won't remember me, it will be as if we've never been friends... as if we have never met each other... you won't remember any of it..."

She looked back at the Lelouch standing next to her and stared at him with surprised yet confused eyes...

"You..."

"I tried to do what was best... without realising the after effect... I was careless..."

He looked at her...

"I'm sorry... but let me make it up to you..."

"No... You will just hurt me again! Just like then!"

"_Everything you touch... you disgust me!"_

"_Stay away! I won't listen to you, your words are poison!"_

"I see..."

The scene changed again, this time they were both standing outside in the rain but they didn't get wet...  
The rain didn't touch them...

"I love you..."

Lelouch said to her and she looked at him confused...  
Why was he telling her this?  
She looked at her side and gasped when she saw the two of them kissing...  
The umbrella falling down on the ground as she apologized to him...  
When she looked forward again she noticed how close he was standing to her...

"What?"

Before she could respond further did her press his lips against hers and she felt something strange in her body...  
Like some kind of warmth... but as she closed her eyes she noticed that she wasn't able to open them anymore...

_"Shirley... let this be the last chapter... the last bit of suffering you will have to endure..."_

* * *

Chapter 39C: The egg

He could hear birds chirping outside and he could feel himself lying in a bed of some sort...  
Turning around and slowly sitting up Suzaku found himself lying in one...  
He blinked several times and yawned... though he fond it strange because he couldn't remember sleeping at all...  
He put his feet on the wooden floor and got up, stretching out his arms above his head as he groaned again...  
He blinked as he realised that he was back on the Ashford grounds... he walked to the window and looked outside, He could see Sayako and Nunnally there, but they had their backs turned to him...

Even so he smiled until he realised that it was very strange...  
The thing that had just happened...  
His father's death, the living room of his old house...  
Was it all a dream?  
He turned and looked for his pants, his clothes were hanging loosely over a chair but he only put his pants on, the lose t-shirt he slept in remained...  
Because he didn't feel like getting dressed, in fact he didn't feel like he had to do anything...

He slowly made his way down the hallway and down the stairs...  
They didn't make any sound as he stepped on them and as he came down to the kitchen he noticed a pan on the stove... it looked at if it was previously used but he ignored it and continued walking to the kitchen table...

"Good morning..."

He blinked and looked at the Prince...  
Sitting there reading the newspaper while drinking from a cup of coffee...  
He smiled at him and sat down across him, Lelouch was wearing a black fabric made pair of pants and a lose shirt, the top being unbuttoned...  
Lelouch smiled at him as he sat down, there was already a plate on his side of the table with a piece of toast and scrambled eggs...

"You cooked this?"

Lelouch nodded and turned a page of his morning paper as Suzaku picked up the knife and fork and started to cut out small squares of toast with egg...  
Suzaku started to eat it and Lelouch looked at him as he did...

"Do you like it?"

With his mouth still full Suzaku nodded and after swallowing he answered with a wide grin on his face...

"It's delicious!"

Lelouch smiled at him and got up from the chair...  
He turned to head back to the kitchen, the empty cup of coffee in his hands...  
He stopped and turned to Suzaku before asking...

"Do you want some tea? Coffee? Anything?"

"Tea... I'd like some tea"

Lelouch laughed slightly and turned around again, he continued to walk towards the kitchen but suddenly stopped...  
There was a tremor that felt like a heart beat and it rang through the building...  
Suzaku suddenly found himself standing on the surface of a water plane... but only for a second before finding himself back in his chair again...

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he looked at Lelouch, but he was kneeling down on the ground...  
His two hands clutching the sides of his head and the cup he carried was now broken in pieces, but what was strange about the scene was that hot warm coffee now covered the floor... as if it was a contend of the cup...

"Lelouch!"

He cried out as he ran forward to him, but when he put his hands on the other's shoulders he was already looking up again... his face expressed exhaustion and pain but he smiled at him...

"I think I'll have to lie down for a moment... Don't worry... I'm fine..."

Suzaku remained on the ground when the other got up, one of his hands still clinging to the side of his skull, rubbing it to erase the pain it was causing him...  
He started to walk away from him and Suzaku could hear him walk up the stairs with heavy footsteps...  
When he turned around he realised that it was already late in the afternoon...  
The sun was already setting... but he was just eating breakfast a moment ago?!  
He turned again and looked at the table...  
But while he still remembered the scrambled egg on toast he was looking at a stew made from carrots, potatoes and unions...  
A Britannian dish usually eaten around diner time...  
He could feel himself getting afraid again...

"How is this...?"

He turned and slowly walked to the stairs and walked up them...  
The hallway had four doors... one belonged to Lelouch's room... the other was the room he walked out of and two more guest rooms...  
He walked over to Lelouch's room and opened the door... he could see the other sleeping silently on his bed as if nothing had happened...  
Suzaku frowned and wondered if he had imagined everything and turned to leave again...  
He went back downstairs where he finished his meal and cleaned up the dishes and it was when he was packing it in the dishwasher that he noticed something from the window...

Nunnally and Sayako were still outside... as if they hadn't moved at all...  
He found this extremely odd and walked to the front door to talk to them...  
But as he made his way around the house he noticed the quietness... it was as if there was no one in the area...  
He walked up to them and realised that they weren't paying any attention to him...

"Nunnally-chan, Sayako-san?"

He called out as he stood behind them but they remained still and unmoving...  
For this reason did he walk around them and gasps when he sees their faces...

"This..."

Their faces are gone...  
It is as if he is looking at a pair of dolls...  
And it is then that he remembers the strange events that took place before he woke up that morning... it is as if this entire place is a fake...  
He runs back into the house and opens the doors to the other rooms in the house...  
He opens Nunnally's door but finds the room completely empty... as if she was never here to begin with...  
He then runs up the stairs and repeats his actions but the other two rooms are empty as well...  
He then comes to Lelouch's room and opens it...  
But when he steps inside he notices that the Prince is gone...

He runs to the window and opens the curtains but as he does he hears a click behind him, a gun is pointed towards him and as he turned around he sees Zero standing in front of him...  
He thinks that it is someone else...

"You... is this your doing?!"

He asks with a demanding tone but then someone else speaks as well...

"Yes... but then again no..."

He looks at his side and sees Lelouch standing there wearing his Ashford uniform...  
He hears an unloading click and turns back to Zero, but he removes his helmet and lowers his gun...  
With his mask removed another Lelouch looks at him, his left eye glowing in a vivid pink colour...

"This place... is your..."

The line is finished by someone else yet again...

"Mind... and yet..."

Again another Lelouch answers...  
This time it's his 10 year old version that stayed with them...  
He is forced to turn around again when another one starts talking...

"It is my own..."

Behind him another version is standing...  
He looks like the younger Lelouch but wears different clothing...  
He looks much more like a Prince in that outfit...  
His short red cape hangs loosely over his shoulders as he stares at him with a cold expression...

"What are you talking about... is this all an illusion?!"

He starts to panic and looks at the different versions that surround him...  
He passes their faces as if he is looking for help but none of them answer him, they all stare at him with the same cold eyes...

"What is going here?! Answer?!"

But they say nothing and he falls down on his knees...  
Trying to reach out for the only piece of sanity he has...

"Please..."

The Lelouch who still wears the school uniform blinks in surprise and the other versions disappear...

"The first... the first that holds the mind... where everything is one yet nothing exists..."

He quotes this as he steps forward, he kneels down next to Suzaku who clings to him...  
His hand pets through his hair as Suzaku finally realises something...  
His hands tighten around the fabric and he looks up, right into Lelouch's eyes...

"This place...?"

"Is everything and yet nothing..."

Lelouch's eyes turned to slits but before tears could run out of them he hugged Suzaku, whipping his eyes on his shoulder as he whispered...

"I didn't want you to die..."

Suzaku didn't know what to say, instead he remembers something else...  
A vague memory in which he had Zero locked in his Knightmare...  
What were the words he spoke to him then?

_"Live..."_

The word escapes from his lips like a whisper and he gets up from the ground, Lelouch looks at him as he stands up but eventually does the same...  
Though they have nothing to say to each other, they only look into one another's eyes...  
But the quiet silence is broken by another tremor... this one was louder than the previous one and the scene suddenly changes as Lelouch's eyes widen in fear...  
The two of them find themselves standing on a water surface... the entire place is dark and there is nothing to see at the horizon... only darkness fills their visions... a never ending space of darkness...  
Another heart beat and Lelouch looks at something behind Suzaku... Suzaku notices the fear in his eyes and so he turns around what this menace is...

"This..."

He whispers out as he sees something familiar in front of him...  
It's a large egg, lying on top of the surface...  
The egg is nearly twice his size and he stares at it with amazement and yet distrust...  
There is a line of imprints across the middle of the egg but he isn't able to see it clearly...  
But what he can see is that the end of the egg, the top... is broken... there is a small hole in it with several cracks...  
Another heartbeat and wrinkles fly across the surface and then Suzaku realises that the tremors are coming from the egg...

"Is it hatching?"

He asks himself but doesn't notice that Lelouch, who is still standing behind him, starts to walk forward...  
As he passes Suzaku does he put a hand on his shoulder to try and force the other to turn around...

"...What's wrong?"

He asks him and Lelouch looks at him, his two eyes have geass glowing within them and this makes Suzaku more anxious than he was before...

"I have to go..."

He tells him in a monotone voice...  
The egg makes another heartbeat, it glows up in a faint blue colouring revealing the silhouette of a person inside...  
Lelouch turns his viewpoint forward again and continues, Suzaku watches from a distance...

"It's calling me..."

When he realises that the other doesn't stop does he run forward, he puts his arms around the other's waist and tries to pull him back, but Lelouch starts to struggle against him and tries to reach out to the egg with his hands... his eyes look desperate...

"Stop... Stay away from that thing!"

He yells as he tries to walk back with Lelouch still in his arms...

"No... I have to go there... Someone is waiting for me..."

His mouth then opens and he yells something to the egg, maybe a name... but Suzaku doesn't hear it because everything turns white...


	40. Fear

Code Geass: The Realm of Go**d**

**Chapter 40****: Fear**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Already at chapter 40, it goes past so fast...  
I guess that this ruins my original chapter prediction notes, though the notes remain unchanged the content is longer then expected thus I make more chapters than I first anticipated...  
meaning that the story will be longer than I expected, of course when it is finished there is still the epilogue story and I am adding small extra chapter of events that took place in the story but were never written, much like the sound episodes etc. in the series... oh yes and expect a sort of promo for another code geass fic I am writing, it's a complete rewrite of the series but with a major change in Lelouch's power...

Also the new season already has three trailers released, I am just glad that my main idea hasn't been put in the anime, for as far as I know my ending plan isn't being used though it is still possible that it might happen, I just hope they don't... I had it a couple of times before when I had an idea for a fic and then that idea is either used in another anime or happens to be the ending of the series...

Further more, nothing big but a thank you for the support and reviews... enjoy chapter 40...  
My boyfriend wants me to release this as a Doujinshi novel, lol but I don't see that happening in the future...

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Yes, I'll tell you about the world that I'll draw  
To have light illuminate your heart_

_Things that reflect in your eyes aren't everything  
When it comes to you, you should know that very well_

_I'll embrace pain, I'll face sorrow  
The future, look, shines in my palms_

Chapter 40A: Is this love?

"_From this angle you look very good..."_

_She stood in front of the mirror that was inside her quarters and touched her lips with her fingers, stroking over the soft skin as she remembered his words...  
__Marcus Ackerman... of course she has thought of him in such a way...  
__She had thought about him and her, but only when she was younger... when she didn't know his name... and thought of him as a Prince on a white horse that had come to her and had saved her from the evil people that held her captive...  
__But that was shattered when she gripped her ideal to become someone... someone who was looked at with pride and honour... someone with status, someone she was not... for Villetta was someone who came from a country invaded by the Britannian forces... a country in which its civilians had no rights... and above that she was coloured... she would never be accepted like the others...  
__She couldn't fall in love with him... she wouldn't... or she could say goodbye to her future...  
__Didn't he realise that danger he was putting her in..._

_Eventually she left the room, she had been standing in front of the mirror for so long that she lost track of time...  
__Today was another escort missions... one of many...  
__She frowned as she walked down the hallway in a fastened pace... what was she going to say?  
__But when she found him he was busy with the other recruits... she looked at him as he told them about the upcoming threats of terrorists... not one look was thrown her way... it was as if nothing had happened in the first place..._

"_Understood... I want you to stay on your guard and keep keen eyes on the package..."_

_A simple job, they were escorting a fake package... an empty vehicle in order to protect the real man who was being transported through another route...  
__She didn't realise that today things would change drastically..._

"_Villetta, can I talk to you for a moment...?"_

_She gasped when she was asked this question...  
__She didn't want to hear it... not now... but even still she remained where she was and turned to him with serious eyes...  
__Marcus scratches the back of his head and looked quite flustered even..._

"_About last night..."_

_She frowned and quickly finished his sentence in a cold tone..._

"_You were drunk... you didn't mean what you said or what you've done..."_

_Marcus quickly raised his hands and waved them as he tried to tell her in a quiet tone..._

"_That's not what I meant!"_

_But Villetta wouldn't hear the complete story...  
__She had chosen something... she was going to chase her dreams and not some love sick man..._

"_I don't care what you think... you will not get in my way..."_

_He stopped talking and lowered his hands as he realised his defeat...  
__He looked at the ground as he admitted it..._

"_Alright... get your gear ready... we're leaving in an hour..."_

_With that she saluted him and left the room, Marcus did the same but looked over his shoulder as she walked away...  
__Women... such peculiar creatures..._

* * *

Chapter 40B: The stolen eyes

"Onii-sama!"

He yelled as he looked at the scene in front of him...  
The white shell that surrounded the area blocked it out from him...  
Castor was afraid for the first time in his life...

"_Tonight it will end... then you and I... we can finally be free..."_

His brother's words... what use were they if he wasn't there with him...?  
His hands tightened around the fence and when a searchlight passed him he quickly backed away...  
He had a special connection with his brother... he has had one ever since he was younger...  
Castor knew about his hatred... he knew about the terrible things his brother went through...  
Because he could dream them...

"_What's wrong... little Castor..."_

When he was younger he would often have nightmares, nightmares he couldn't remember when he woke up but what they left was fear...  
Fear for the people that surrounded him, for those that were kind to him because he knew their screaming voice and the pain they could cause...  
But unlike his brother did he not respond in a defensive manor instead he retreated himself... and hoped everything would be alright...

"_Onii-sama... what will happen to us?"_

He had asked him when they were rescued from the bombarded area...  
He was saved by a green haired woman at that time... the rest he hardly remembered...  
However the look Pollux gave him in those days was so peculiar and so strange that it never left his mind...

"_All of you should just die for what you have done!"_

He had screamed at the soldiers that had saved them, they were the same soldiers that had caused this destruction...  
Next thing he knew was that they were both covered in blood...  
They had raised their weapons to their heads and had fired... as if he had ordered them to do so...  
From that day on he never used his power again... but in his dreams he could see it being used...  
He could feel the pain of the uncontrollable force in his eyes...  
His brother had been using it constantly... he knew that... he saw it...  
And he pitied him...

"_If Onii-sama hates it here... I'll go with him..."_

He had promised to go with him because he was afraid...  
He wanted to see the clear sky without being watched and he wanted to stay at his brother's side...  
He wanted to know why he hated them so much... some may call it curiosity others might call it love... love to sacrifice your own ideals to stay at another one's side...  
This was Castor... the useless half that contains the last bit of kindness that his brother had already lost...  
But he couldn't live without the other half...  
He couldn't live without his brother... only he was allowed to love him, to touch him and to kiss him...  
But now he couldn't sense him anymore... and he feared the worse...  
This wasn't supposed to happen... Suzaku was supposed to die together with the Prince...  
Pollux was supposed to come out alright... he was supposed to meet him back at the base...

"_You are too late..."_

He had screamed when he had woken up...  
This dream... this feeling... this anxiety...  
Pollux couldn't be dead... his brother can't fail, he doesn't fail!  
Without even changing out of his garment did he leave...  
That bitch of a Lakshata tried to get in his way... telling him something about the area being set off...  
About the first stage being breached... that woman had known them... she had been kind to him before but had been a witch against his brother...  
He had ignored her and had left... and now he was here... staring at the white shell that surrounded the area... he was alone... everything was set off and no camera crew was allowed inside...  
But there was something that he had which they didn't and that was geass...  
And thus he was able to get inside without any trouble...

"Onii-sama..."

He had slept in a room that wasn't even his, the citizens evacuated out of the area under notice that the Chinese Federation had dropped a large bomb that failed to blow up half of Tokyo...  
They bought the excuse that the white light was apart of a small explosion that could've been a lot bigger if the bomb hadn't malfunctioned...  
The shell which was mist in the first couple of days had hardened up to something solid...  
All he could do was wait... but if his brother was gone then he knew who was to blame for it...  
The gun held by the masked man named Zero... Lelouch... he was a kind person but he would go through hell...  
He would make everything a living hell to avenge him...  
He clenched his fists and grinded his teeth as he cursed loudly before running back inside...

* * *

She groaned slightly as she tried to move her legs...  
The sun was shinning through the broken window next to her and she tightened her eyes shut before she tried to sit up...  
As a result she felt a pain shoot through her shoulder and she forced her eyes to open...  
She gasped as she looked at the room in front of her...

"This... is this real?"

Clarice wasn't able to see well without her glasses, she could only see things up close but that didn't mean that she wasn't able to figure out where she was...  
This room... the white metallic closets next to her... the bed on her other side...  
The window on her right... and the wound in her shoulder reminded her of one thing...  
"Empires aren't made by changing history... they are made by its people..."

"Pollux..."

She remembered the man...  
The man who was once a boy, the boy she had helped but who she had turned to a path of carnage and death...  
He had shot her...  
She looked at the wound as she sat up, her clothes were barely stained... as if time had stopped...  
She looked at the IV bag hanging from the metallic standard, it was still filled and its content was now slowly dripping from the plastic pipe which was hanging on the floor...

She picked up her glasses from the floor, there was a crack on one side of her glasses but she was still able to see...  
How long was she out... she tried to look at her watch but it had stopped ticking... she frowned as she readied herself to get up...  
With a loud groan of pain did she stand on her two legs, she walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed something to press on her wound as she made her way through the hospital...

Pollux had taken him...  
The last things he remembered then was a bright white light...  
The first border... it had been breached or so she thought in the beginning... the strange happenings that happened afterwards came forth out of his uncontrollable power...  
She knew it wouldn't last long... maybe a couple of days but no longer than that...  
But even so she had to check... she had to know if he was alright... although she would rather have him dead at the moment... it was better for all of them if he was never born even...

"Lelouch..."

She whispered as she continued up the stairs...  
The mist was nearly cleared now and she could see the sun coming in from the door on the top...  
Although it took her for what seemed forever to get up there she was amazed when she saw feathers falling in from the open door...  
When she reached the rooftop did she look at him...  
The effect was slowing down now... she was glad that it was otherwise she would be dead...  
The wings that stuck out of his head were almost gone, the feathers fell down one by one with every wind blow... leaving behind the statue looking youth who looked up at the sky...  
His eyes only faintly red and the geass marks almost completely gone... leaving behind a pinkish scar on his skin which had returned to its original colour...  
She steps forward and then notices that her foot hits something, she looks down and gasps as she sees Zero's mask lying near her feet...  
Her gaze follows to her right, when she sees him she backs away and falls on the ground...

"No..."

She gasps as she looks at the trails of blood that are spread out over the floor...  
It covers the floor and the wall... smeared out over the bricks as if something was written with it...  
She then recognises what it is... the symbol of geass is smeared out over the wall...  
What remains of Pollux is a lifeless heap... there is a hole in his head but the thing that scared her the most was the fact that his eyes... his eyes were gone... as if they were taken from him by force...

Her eyes turn back to the still standing Lelouch and it is then that's he hears footsteps...  
They run up the stairs and as she looks at the door she sees soldiers running through, they first point their weapons at her but when they notice that she is alive and not their target do they lower their guns...

_"Doctor Einstein has been secured... one dead... it is still unknown as to who it is... the target is in sight..."_

She was forced to stand up and was escorted away from the rooftop, down the stairs...  
She couldn't see what was happening behind her anymore...

* * *

Chapter 40C: Fear

It has always been those eyes that gave him a warning that something was wrong...  
The way they looked, their unnatural colour as if they didn't belong to this world...  
The mark they carried, like an atonement to his sins and a mark that he was no longer connected to this world like he was... it confused him because everything still was the same...  
The way he smiled, the way he spoke... everything was normal about that...

But why did it turn out like this...?  
This world... it was truly rotten and unforgiving to anyone...  
To him... A man who was punished for being selfish... even if it was for something simple and small...  
To him... A man who had everything taken away from him... the world had punished him to take the path in which he could retain his honour and in which he could attain happiness for the person he loved...

The egg symbolizes his fears and yet the beginning of everything...  
It is the future and yet the past... how confusing that may sound...  
Because an egg is never empty... it carries life and perhaps it can even carry death...  
No one knows what is inside its shell...  
Maybe because of that he was afraid of it...

When they stood on the water surface and he looked at the giant round shape that lay before him... something told him to be afraid...  
Lelouch's eyes flashed at him as a warning, because he was afraid of those eyes...  
The monotone voice reassured that thought... he was walking towards something unknown... something dangerous... and he tried to stop him...  
He didn't think when he reached forward and held him around his waist... the possible thoughts that he only realised about afterwards were that he was truly being called by it...

"_No... I have to go there... Someone is waiting for me..."_

Fear of the unknown was at that time the reason why he held on...  
The fear of not knowing what would happen if he had let him go...  
Was it love or was it because he was afraid of dying himself?

He watched as the blue figure inside the egg glowed up once more...  
But it was then that everything turned white and after that black...  
He noticed that when he started to come to that his muscles were hurting...  
He tried to move his arms and felt that he was lying on something...  
It was made from wood... he forced his eyes to open again and found himself hanging over a large wooden table...

"Where..."

He whispered out as he slowly sat up, slowly of course because his back was hurting him...  
He looked around and realised that he was sitting in a chair... as if he had fallen asleep in it...  
The room, the room looked like the one they used for their student council meetings...  
Back in the days where he made friends... during what he would later call, the eye of the storm...  
The days in which he was glad and yet sad, but also the days where everything of the presents hadn't happened yet...

"Finally awake...?"

He looked at the large windows, Lelouch was standing near one of them, his hand still against the glass as he looked over his shoulder at him...  
He doesn't get up from his seat but looks at him for a moment... his eyes are back to normal but that doesn't mean that he lost his sense of anxiousness...  
Because Suzaku remembers what happened before... the different versions of him... everything...

"_Is everything and yet nothing..."_

It isn't real... it is something that he created and he controls and it is this part that scares him...  
It scares him to see his best friend and lover gain such an ability... not because of who he is but because it isn't normal...  
To him it is frightening because he doesn't understand it and Lelouch recognises his thoughts as he looks at him...  
He turns around with a saddened expression, his shadow cast across the floor...

"Please... don't look at me like that..."

Suzaku frowns and asks him...

"That egg... what was that?"

Lelouch's eyes narrow as he tries to think, he remembers the egg and feeling...  
A warm feeling, like something he has known for years...  
Like something that he has missed...  
But the egg was something that not even he could explain... because he never wished for it...

"I don't know..."

"How can I be certain...?!"

The other shouts out at him, his hands turn to fists and Lelouch looks at him...  
Suzaku is right... with everything that has happened how could he be certain that Lelouch isn't telling the truth...?  
Because Lelouch has lied to him before... though not recent but it still left a scar on his heart...  
Lelouch doesn't know how to answer... because he can't prove his actions...  
Suzaku stands up from his seat and walks to the other side of the table...

"How can I know that you are telling me the truth... you play with my head! You show me all those things and I... I... How can I understand any of this?!"

He looks at Lelouch with a demanding expression...  
He demands the answers he seeks but not just answers, explanations as well...  
But the other merely stares at the floor and his hands raises to his left eye, it passes his eyelid before it remains still...

"This... This world cannot be changed..."

Suzaku's eyes widen...

"I've lost hope in it... that's why..."

He looks at the other, the sense of loss is visible in his eyes but Suzaku walks forward and slaps him against his cheek, not hard but enough to snap him back to reality...

"Is this why you made this?! Are you trying to hide in a place like this when Nunnally is still out there?!"

Lelouch doesn't look at him, but Suzaku can tell that the coin has started to fall...

"The world can be changed, it always can! You don't hide like a coward and wish for it you get up and do something! You've done it before, why couldn't you do it again!"

Lelouch looks at him and Suzaku sees fear in his eyes...  
It shocks him a little to see Lelouch like this...

"Because I'm afraid..."

Lelouch tries to reach out to the other but in a defensive manor does Suzaku step away from...  
He can see tears in the corner of Lelouch's eyes...

"I..."

But when his hand misses does he fall on his knees, his hands against the ground as he stares at the floor...

"Who am I...? What am I...?! I don't know what to do anymore..."

Eventually he looks at Suzaku and Suzaku realises that he has made a mistake...  
Being afraid of the unknown... there was no unknown... there was nothing unknown about the boy who pleaded to him...

"How can I change the world when I am afraid of myself... how can I change it when I am alone... you're afraid of me, I can see it in your eyes..!"

He is amazed when Suzaku dives forward and embraces him...  
He gasps as he feels himself being pushed against the person...  
Was he wrong? That previous feeling... was he wrong about that?

"Don't talk so stupid..."

His hands clutch around the fabric of his black uniform...  
Suzaku might be afraid... he might not understand the situation but where he is scared Lelouch is terrified... he would be as well if the roles had turned around...  
But instead of neglecting him he should support him and protect him... because after all that is what he has promised him...

"To protect you... to fight for you and to change everything that Britannia presents..."

His hands force Lelouch back and he looks at him...  
The other is startled by his movement...

"I promised you... no matter what... I will never break it..."

He smiles at him but that expression soon changes when the other dissolves in his hands...  
He dissolves in lose feathers and Suzaku looks at the empty spot in fear and shock...  
He gets up from the ground and looks around...

"Lelouch..."

He runs to the door and opens it when nothing happens...

"_This world will not last..."_

Like a voice that is calling out to him he runs towards it...  
With every step he takes does it turn louder and does he fasten his pace...  
Because he is afraid that with those words that he will never see the other again...

"_No matter how much I want it..."_

He runs down the hallway and turns around the corner...

"_A peaceful world... a world without blood and death... a world in which it is just you and me..."_

He opens a door starts to run up the stairs...

"_I can't make it happen..."_

Following another set of stairs...

"_But there is one thing I've learned..."_

Up... Up to the rooftop...

"_I can see you now... you real you... without being afraid..."_

Finally he reaches out towards the door, he opens it without any hesitation...  
Because he is on the other side... and he doesn't want to lose him...

"_Suzaku... please don't fear me..."_

He stands still, his hand still on the gripping the doorknob as he looks at the other...  
He is standing on the edge of the roof, on top of the railing and he looks at him...  
His skin as white as snow... his eyes burning like fire...  
This is Lelouch... he finds it hard to believe...

The wind blows through his whitened hair, his wings lose several feathers...  
Wings... wings that stick out of the side of his head... they are large... although folded they reach down to his hips...  
He looks at the geassed eyes and the mark on his forehead, which burns in an ever glowing red colour, as he thinks... is this... God?

* * *

He could hear mumbles coming from inside the room...  
Though barely hear able he knew they were there... thus he slowly opened his eyes...  
At his dismay he was forced to close them again because the light was too bright...  
Where was he? Why were there other voices here?  
As soon as he tried to take action the mumbles stopped and he could hear footsteps coming his way... an arm pressed against his shoulder and he groaned slightly at this cold touch...

"Kururugi-san... can you hear me?"

Kururugi-san... that voice...  
It didn't seem in place and thus his will to wake up became stronger...  
He opened his eyes again and was confronted by a woman who looked down at him with worrisome eyes...

"Clarice..."

He was able to get out... though his voice was ragged as if he hadn't used it in a while...  
She sighed and stood straight again... her hands slipping over the machines on her side and he followed her actions with his eyes...  
This room... why was he here...?  
He looked around and noticed that he was lying on a large bed... he looked at Clarice who was busy checking his status on the machines next to him and he noticed the wires attached to himself...  
He also notices that one of her arms is in a cast...

"_Now... Suzaku, die!"_

"_I won't fight you Kallen!"_

"_You can't dodge without your little wings!"_

"_It ends tonight... everything..."_

"_I don't want to die..."_

"_No... Don't you dare touch him!"_

His eyes widen in fear as he remembers those words and by them does he sit up...  
He tries to jump out of the bed but nauseous ness sweeps over him together with a light feeling that spreads through his legs...  
He falls on his knees when he realises that his legs can't support him and holds on to the side of the bed as he gasps for air...  
Why were his legs giving him so much trouble... why now...?  
He looks at Clarice as she helps him up, he sits on the edge of the bed and overhears her saying something about food... but his mind is to occupied with other things to react to her sayings...

"_This... This world cannot be changed..."_

"_Is everything and yet nothing..."_

"_A peaceful world... a world without blood and death... a world in which it is just you and me..."_

"_I have __to__ go..."_

"_Do I scare you so much...?"_

"_I can't make it happen..."_

Those memories... are they real...?  
He runs a hand through his hair as he tries to think...  
The shrine... the school... everything... what was that?  
And then he remembers the figure standing on the rooftop edge...  
The white wings that sprout from his head, the burning eyes...  
As he remembers those eyes he realises something and he interrupts Clarice as he suddenly yells out...

"Lelouch... where is he?"

She turns to him a little bevelled by his sudden questions...

"Where is he?"

She frowns at his actions and wonders what it is that he saw inside the dream world...  
To still be concerned about his friend... that amazed her...  
She sighs and looks at the papers she is holding in her hands...

"They say he will be alright..."

Even if she says that Suzaku doesn't believe her...  
It is because of the way she is looking down at her papers...  
Because not only does she not look at him, she doesn't look relieved either...

"But I can't tell how much damage was done on the inside..."

Lelouch was a complicated person...  
Someone who has been through a lot, he wouldn't open up to just anyone...  
She was just like any other person he knew... someone he knew that he shouldn't trust to the fullest... but Suzaku... maybe he was able to talk with him... she knew that he was able to do such things...

"Can I see him?"

Clarice looked at him and by her answer does Suzaku's mood drop a little...

"No... You're not allowed to leave the bed for at leased a week until you get your strength back..."

She turns around and walks to the door but before she leaves she tells him one more thing...

"But I am certain that he will come to see you, he comes by every day..."

By that does Suzaku realise that Lelouch is already awake...  
Awake and moving as well...  
At that time it wasn't something he found particularly strange... because his mind was set on other things... and all he could do now was wait...


	41. Existence

**Code Geass: The Realm of Go****d**

**Chapter 4****1: Existence**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Like I told you in a previous chapter, I'm getting a new computer...  
Bad thing is I have a router now, meaning that my torrents are at a all time low, unlike before and while I was trying to boost the torrents I filled in something I shouldn't have and thus I lost all my internet connection without knowing how to fix it...  
Now I have to wait for the mechanic to drop by today to reset my router .  
Might as well ask him to boost up my downloading speed and access because the connection stays yellow... before I mess up again... I'm in such a stressed out mood right now that I'm not going to school either... I don't want my parents to find out that I wrecked the router... after 2 days of having a new pc I already wrecked it...

Anyway... as for the story... sorry for the set back...  
Partly it was my fault, by that meaning the router... but for the rest it was chaos because the mechanics were going to install it and we had to make room, drill holes in the floor etc.  
As for something new, I am thinking of adding the Knight of Rounds in the story later on, I find the new characters very interesting and would still want to have some taint of originality in it...  
And I guess this is it for the Villetta past scenes... I might do one more... yes I think I will...

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_If the world I saw in my dreams exists somewhere  
__Let us go search for it, beyond the winds_

_Whether it be a severely freezing dawn, a dry midday, or a shivering night  
__Let us go and find it_

_Chapter 41A:__ Sunset_

_She might have rejected him but that didn't mean that it went without trouble...  
__She sighed as she zipped up her piloting suit and slightly regretted her decision...  
__However she quickly shook her head as she reminded herself that she wasn't doing this to fall in love... she wasn't here for him... or was she?  
__If it wasn't for him then she wouldn't even be here... the will to meet him again kept her going...  
__But this wasn't supposed to evolve to what they called love was it?_

"_Damned..."_

_She cursed to herself as she grabbed her equipment and left to head towards the hangar...  
__Minutes later she found herself sitting in a Glasgow... her hands on the controls as they prepared themselves to begin their mission...  
__The mission was simple, or at leased the objective was...  
__The only thing they had to do was escort a fake carrier...  
__They were with a group of four Glasgows, including herself and Marcus who led the operation...  
__Though she didn't expect much trouble, but she was careful... over the last couple of days a group of Japanese stated that they wanted to involvement with the Britannian government... thus declaring war with the country and intercepting transports of military goods etc. these people fought them with weapons and suicide attempts... the fools..._

"_Villetta...?"_

_She pressed a button on the side of her communicator and joined the channel of her colleagues..._

"_...Yes?"_

"_You will take the back together with Ian... understood?"_

"_Understood..."_

_They surrounded the vehicle, Marcus on the front together with Welch as she and Ian remained behind the vehicle...  
__The journey would take about 2 hours... and with one hour passed and no problems at all she felt as if the mission was very stupid...  
__She narrowed her eyes as she pressed against he com link once more..._

"_Is the other package save?"_

_There was a moment of silence until Marcus responded to her..._

"_Don't worry... Jeremiah is taking care of that one..."_

"_I don't trust him..."_

_She could hear Marcus sigh and the connection was closed...  
__Marcus spoke different towards her now...  
__But she didn't blame him for it... because it was her fault he was like this...  
__She sighed as well until she heard someone say something over the intercom, her attention turned to something up ahead...  
__A wooden crate stood in the middle of the small road..._

"_What is that?"_

"_Maybe someone dropped it..."_

_She frowned at their stupidity and responded..._

"_We're in the middle of nowhere... stay on guard..."_

"_But..."_

_Welch stopped in midsentence as they saw something coming in from the tall grass next to the road, Welch yelled out as something made impact with his cockpit and it exploded..._

"_Bazooka?!"_

"_It's an ambush!"_

"_Welch!"_

_The Glasgow fell back on the ground, smoke coming from a hole in the cockpit...  
__He was too careless...  
__Villetta's eyes widened as she quickly turned around towards the grass, another rocket was fired but she quickly steered out of the way...  
__Aiming her assault riffle she fired at the source of the rocket, water flying up as the bullets made their way into the wet soil of the rice fields...  
__She could hear screams coming the tall grass and blood flew up into the sky..._

"_Ian cover the other side... they mustn't find out that the package is a fake!"_

"_Yes..."_

_Ian covered Villetta and scanned the other side of the rice fields...  
__Another rocket was fired and he quickly shot it down with his riffle, the explosion was set of near the terrorists and he watched as they screamed... some being blown to pieces, others having their limps blown off...  
__His eyes widened at the sight because some of them weren't older than 16... they were just kids..._

"_Dear God..."_

_He whispered to himself as he looked at his captain, who was busy taking down people who ran out of the grass towards the vehicle...  
__There was gunfire coming from the grass, it shattered the windows of the vehicle...  
__Marcus cursed at their foolishness__ as he pulled the trigger..._

_Villetta's eyes widened as her alarms went off, she looked at her side and saw another rocket incoming...  
__She quickly jumped aside and it was then that she saw that Ian was still in the way..._

"_Ian watch out!"_

_The man looked back but it was too late...  
__The rocket made impact with the back hatch and he screamed when it exploded, wrecking open the door with its heat and spreading out flames inside the cockpit..._

"_Ian!"_

_Ready to fire at the person responsible she turned towards the source, only to freeze in her actions when she saw a child standing in front of her..._

"_A child..."_

_The child, who was no older than 10 was holding up the heavy equipment on his shoulder...  
__A child... why was a child fighting a grown ups war?  
__It reminded her of her own country..._

"_Because in someway... they are just like us..."_

_She flinched as she stared into the child's eyes...  
__He looked at her in fear as he dropped the bazooka...  
__He was afraid to die... She didn't have to kill him...  
__But as she looked at him she didn't notice that someone else was aiming at her..._

"_Villetta!"_

_She gasped as she heard something...  
__And she slowly turned around to see what had happened...  
__Something was falling behind her...  
__Her eyes widened as she saw the smoke coming from it...  
__A hole covered the wall that separated the cockpit from the outer world...  
__Marcus...  
__Her hands clenched around the controls as she looked at him...  
__Ignoring the other people completely as they ran towards the vehicle..._

"_No..."_

_There was a moment of silence for her as she stared at the fallen Glasgow..._

"_Marcus..."_

_Her lips trembled before they let lose a terrifying scream...  
__A scream that resembled her disbelief in his fall...  
__A scream of rage that released the beast...  
__And with that's he turned around, firing her assault riffle at anyone in her way...  
__She shot at the people on the dirt road, she shot at the car they were supposed to protect and it went up in fames and fired at the tall grass that hosted the terrorists that were responsible for the attack...  
__Her eyes narrowed in hate as she watched them flee through the grass...  
__But she wouldn't forgive them... she still shot them as they ran away..._

"_Because in someway... they are just like us..."_

_A lie... if they were the same then they wouldn't be so cruel...  
__They weren't like her... they weren't like him...  
__They were the lowest of scum... beyond saviour...  
__They were nothing... they deserved to die!  
__They deserved to die!_

_As time progressed she found herself alone... alone standing in the middle of a blood bath...  
__The road was covered with blood, it even dripped from the tall grass and she remained still...  
__And it was then that she regained the courage to open the hatch to climb out..._

_She walked over the dirt road, the blood staining the soles of her suit as she looked at the other two Knightmare Frames...  
__She didn't hurl but she was shocked to see her two comrades...  
__Each half burned in their cockpits... so cruel...  
__Then slowly without any emotion she continued her way to Marcus, her eyes widened when she saw a hand reach out through the hole and she quickly ran forward..._

"_Marcus!"_

_She ran to the unit and took his hand, the suit was ripped in various places and blood covered the edges...  
__She helped him out of it and sat down with him so he could catch his breath...  
__His breathing was fastened and blood rand own one side of his face as he looked at her..._

"_Didn't I tell you... to always... watch your back..."_

_He smiled at her before starting in a coughing fit...  
__He coughed in his hand and Villetta could see blood in his palm when he looked up at her again...  
__Blood also rand own his lip...  
__He looked at the sky for some reason before turning to her again..._

"_I really meant... what I said..."_

_She blinked and looked at him with confusion..._

"_What...?"_

_Her voice was trembling a little but she was certain that he would be alright..._

"_Villetta... I love you..."_

_Her eyes widened at this sudden confession..._

"_I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you... that is why I wanted you with me..."_

"_You..."_

_She was stunned and couldn't say anything in return..._

"_Because we are the same..."_

_Marcus leaned forward and kissed her, a deep and passionate kiss and Villetta closed her eyes...  
__It was however when Marcus fell against her, with his head leaning against her shoulder, that she opened them again..._

"_Marcus..."_

_She called out to him and shook him slightly before she realised something...  
__This taste... this taste in her mouth...  
__Her hand rose to her mouth and gentle swept over the inside of her lip...  
__When she pulled it back and looked at it she realised... it was covered with blood...  
__And it wasn't hers...  
__A sense of panic swept through her as she shook him harder..._

"_Marcus! Stop fooling around!"_

_But he didn't move..._

"_Wake up..."_

_She closed her eyes tightly as tears rand own the sides...  
__She put one arm around him and pulled him closer towards herself..._

"_I haven't even told you the truth..."_

_She whispered to herself as she remained still..._

* * *

Chapter 41B: A sense of nausea

Isn't it cruel...  
One child wants to change the world for someone he cares for, to avenge her condition by destroying those who rejected him...  
Destruction done through a method that might change him into something he is not...  
Change him to become more ruthless and cold... change him to someone who feels no love and security...

A child who remains awake at night to ensure the safety of his Princess as another watches the Prince from the sidelines and denies his fate...  
The death of his mother scarred him in his heart...  
A scar not visible but still sensible in some aspects...  
Locked away behind bars but not without a key...

And then there are his wings, wings that spread over his eyes that make people do as he wishes...  
Like a true King that commands his people...  
But a King is not alike to his people, he stands above all and rules over them...  
Like a God but not completely... Like Jupiter, he who stands next to God and who commands them with order and justice...  
But there is a difference between accepting fate and fearing fate...  
And a Prince still doesn't make a true King...

Where lies the decision to become a true King, to accept fate as it is and to rule your people...?  
It lies in your blood, the blue blood that runs through his veins that makes him stand above all others, it is that which decides what his fate will be and without realisation has he entered that contract...  
A contract to become King... a King who stands alone and who destroys those who oppose him...  
But who is this person...?  
Somewhere between love, hate and feathers had he not realised who he was...  
The will to create and destroy... the power to do so and the wings from his head made him realise something...  
The King was so busy ruling his people that he forgot to rule himself... and thus as a tragic fate forgot his own existence... his own will do what he wants to and to be free...  
Wings stand for freedom and thus it is a tragic crown that covers his head...  
And as they swept away from him in feathers of pure white did he realise that he wasn't who he thought he was... and it scared him... it made him realise how fearful he could be...

* * *

"_But I am certain that he will come to see you, he comes by every day..."_

He frowned as he tried to think for a moment...  
He found it strange... confusing and it was bothering him...  
The wings that spread from his head, the red glowing eyes marked with geass...  
What happened to them after that?

He couldn't remember... he only remembered that part briefly before he was thrown into darkness once more...  
He wondered if Lelouch was alright...  
He figured he was alright... if he was moving around and was allowed to visit him...

"_Suzaku... please don't fear me..."_

But the thought of those wings and eyes... the pure white skin...  
It still made him worry...  
How could he be alright after that... but most importantly what was that?  
Why did it look so inhuman... was it geass?  
Although he wasn't afraid of the Prince he was worried about his future now more than ever...  
Geass... he would have to hurry his plans to go to the main land...

"Suzaku...?"

He heard a quiet voice call out to him and his eyes widened as he recognised it...  
He looked up at the door where he saw him standing...  
A feeling of relief washed over him because he looked human...  
What was he thinking... Lelouch was human... he shouldn't think of him in such a way...

He realised that he was staring at the other blankly and quickly blinked when Lelouch walked over to him...  
Only then did he realise the state he was in...  
His left eye was covered with a piece of thick cloth that was held in place with bandages that were wrapped around his head, here and there some strains of hair stuck out in between...  
His right cheek had a bandage across it and his wrist, hands and even fingers had been covered up by the white material as well...  
His clothing consisted of a lose hospital robe but he wore pants underneath...

Lelouch slowly sat down on a chair next to his bed, his fingers running over the bandages between them...  
There was an awkward silence between them...

"How are you feeling...?"

Lelouch eventually asked and looked at him with the one eye that wasn't covered up...  
He tried his best to smile but Suzaku merely looked at him dumb folded...  
The reason for this was because Suzaku wanted to ask the same thing but to him it seemed that Lelouch was in a worse state than he was...  
Lelouch frowned slightly and as Suzaku remained spaced out in his own thoughts did he feel a hand being placed on the top of his head...  
It ruffles his hair and he groans slightly but looks at Lelouch who frowns deeply...

"Making a face like that... I asked you something..."

Suzaku sighs and looks at the Prince...

"I can't walk... but I'm alright..."

He tries to smile but the silence that followed was broken by a loud grumbling noise that originated itself from his stomach...  
Lelouch looked at him with a cold, frowning look and responded...

"You're hungry aren't you..."

Suzaku's smile remained on his face and a soft laugh of irony escaped his lips before he answered with a quick and defeating nod...  
Lelouch got up from his seat and slowly walked to the door...

"I'll get some food... don't go anywhere..."

When the door closed Suzaku was left with a surprised look...  
This mostly because of the way the conversation had been going... it had been easy despite their previous struggles...  
Though this time the roles were turned... he was the one stuck in bed...

* * *

With the door closed behind him Lelouch leaned back...  
His bare back pressed against the cold metal as a shiver ran through his spine...  
Suzaku was alright... he was relieved by his awakening... though uncomfortable by his presence...

He looked at the top of his hands and smiled slightly... how could he show himself to Suzaku like this...?  
It wasn't just his hand he was worried about... there were other things... though he hardly knew what was happening...  
It was so cruel... to question everything you have ever stood for... to wonder how people would react if they saw you... how would Suzaku react...? He didn't know...  
Suzaku however was a lot calmer than he expected him to be, no questions and no comments... but he was certain that part was still to come...

The pain he felt throbbing in his head... what was that...?  
He remembered the rooftop... Suzaku was about to get killed and after that... pain...  
It felt as if something tore itself out of his skull... Were they wings?  
How... he couldn't find the right word for it... but it was so strange...  
And what happened afterwards... the warm fleeting feeling... and a voice...  
It wasn't C.C. she wasn't even near him at the time... but this voice... it was so familiar... so welcoming and warm... maybe...?

"_Lelouch..."_

He thought of her voice... but he shook is head right after...  
It couldn't be her... she was dead...  
He narrowed his eyes and stared at the floor as his hands ran down the metallic split in the middle of the two plates...  
He tried to think about everything that happened afterwards...

"_Don't leave me alone..."_

"_You don't want it to end do you..."_

"_No... Stop it... please... Lelouch..."_

He then saw someone smiling, remains of blood covered the corners of his mouth, as he spoke his hands stretched out to something near him...

"_You won't need those..."_

His eyes widened and his hand quickly covered his mouth as he felt his stomach flip...  
He coughed several times as he tried to focus on something... his vision was swimming a little...  
The voices he heard... he couldn't place them... it was as if everything was poured into one bowl, everything was mixed up... nothing made sense...  
But that last one... why did it make him feel so sick...  
His eyes narrowed as he thought about it and as he tried to calm himself down but eventually his hand lowered and he forced himself on his feet again as he slowly walked down the hallway...

* * *

Chapter 41C: Existence

Although his original goal was to get food he decided to make a small detour...  
He walked through the hallways, ignoring the strange glares people were giving him and ignoring those who listened on the news and who discussed it openly in his presence...  
They didn't know the truth... they were being fooled and a sense of rage started to flow over this country for another who claimed no involvement in this incident...  
It was claimed because even he knew that it wasn't true... the only reason he kept his mouth shut was because of his brother...

He waited as the elevator ran down towards the hangar and eventually stepped out when the doors slid open...  
There was a lot going on here and he didn't even know why he had come down to watch...  
It was as if something had told him to go there...  
He stood in front of the elevator and watched as people ran around, carrying equipment to fix the damage Guren Nishiki had caused in the hangar...  
No one noticed him because they were to busy and he walked forward, his eyes focussed on his own unit which stood in the back with restraints bound around its arms and legs...

He found it strange... but as he watched he realised that he wasn't supposed to be here...  
He sighed as he turned around, ready to head back to the elevator when suddenly he stopped...  
A heartbeat ran through his body as his eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder with a fearful look towards the unit...

"What... was that...?"

He asked himself in a soft whisper as he turned around completely, another heartbeat...  
His hands turned to fists as he stared at the unit as a soft buzz spread through his ears...

"_Le..."_

"...louch... what are you doing here?"

He blinked and quickly stepped away from the person next to him, the hand on his shoulder shook him back to reality...  
But why was he still afraid?  
He stared at Cecil with wide open eyes and deeply sighed, forcing himself to calm down once more...  
Seriously he was starting to get paranoid...

Cecil looked at him strangely, as if confused by his actions before she went down to his level...  
Bending slightly through her knees as she looked into his eye...

"Are you feeling alright?"

She asked and he blinked before answering with a forced smile...

"Sorry... I am but... I guess the crowd got to me..."

He quickly said before turning to the elevator...

"I guess I'll head back..."

Cecil looked at him with worry and confusion as eh walked away from her, but eventually he stopped and turned around once more...

"Ooh yes... I remembered why I came down here... I wanted to tell you that Suzaku woke up... he's stuck in bed for now but he'll be alright..."

It wasn't his reason for coming down here but it erased his tracks...  
Though he wasn't pleased with the results of his actions... they only made him more confused than he already was...  
He looked at the counter against the elevator door as he thought about it but this only made him more frustrating...  
That feeling... the wings... the pain he felt... those people...  
His hand rose to his bandaged eye as he felt a slight sting in it...

What was happening to him... he hadn't imagined it to be like this... what was he... what would he become...?  
He looked up at the metallic doors as a ding signalled his stop...  
He looked at his reflection and for a moment he could see himself in his reflection, his mouth spreading out to give him an evil sneer, one similar to when he first used geass and his eyes widened in fear as the doors quickly opened...

* * *

"Sorry for causing you trouble..."

He continued to eat as the other merely looked away and replied in a quiet tone...

"No... it's nothing..."

He looked at the floor...  
A feeling of uneasiness swept over him as he watched the other eat from his bed...  
What he just saw... was that an illusions... a dream?  
Or was it part of the visions he had earlier...  
Without realisation did his hand grip the material of his hospital pants and Suzaku stopped eating for a moment as he observed the other...

"What's wrong?"

Lelouch blinked and quickly looked at him with a surprised look... he hadn't realised that his thoughts were expressed by his actions...  
He forced himself to smile but didn't look in Suzaku's eyes as he replied...

"It's nothing..."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed as the fork lowered on the plate...  
This mostly out of disappointment but also worry...

"Say... Suzaku...?"

He looked up at the other again and noticed the sad smile...

"Do you... remember anything from..."

With that he stopped, because he didn't know what to add... or at leased he didn't wanted to...  
His hands pressed against his knees as he looked at the floor, not feeling the courage to look up in the other's eyes...  
But Suzaku looked at him surprised as to why Lelouch started this conversation...  
Because normally he would have to bring it up...  
As he thought about it he realised that the reason why he wanted to talk about was because he was afraid...  
Lelouch must still be scared to death by this...

_"But I can't tell how much damage was done on the inside..."_

Was he like this because he was afraid...?  
But what was he afraid of?  
Wit that he remembered the red eyes... white hair and wings...  
Was he afraid of himself...?

"Are you afraid?"

He then asked him and Lelouch quickly looked at him...  
He nodded slowly and looked at him again...

"I don't understand... these things..."

His eyes narrowed as his hands gripped around his kneecaps...

"The wings... these strange visions..."

He then closed his eyes and yelled out in frustration...

"What is happening me... I don't know what I am anymore...!"

Suzaku's eyes widened at this sentence...  
He was questioning his existence?

"You are what you are..."

Lelouch's eyes widened and he looked at the other, a sense of disbelief washed over him as he looked into Suzaku's carefree eyes...

"I don't understand either... but Lelouch... the way you sit before me now... you are definitely human..."

Lelouch bit his lip as he looked at him...  
Was Suzaku not disgusted by him? Wasn't he going to yell at him...?

"No matter what happens... you'll always be Lelouch and what is most important is that you remain yourself..."

He gulped slightly as he leaned forward, his forehead leaning on his knees as he sobbed, Suzaku stopped talking and looked at him... feeling a little concerned by his sudden action...  
He moved the plate to his side and swung his legs over the edge, though he couldn't walk he was bale to reach out to him if he sat like his...

"Ooy..."

His hand stretched out towards Lelouch but before he could touch him he looked up to him...  
His visible eye showed signs of crying and Lelouch smiled at him...  
It was a feeling of relief, though only partly because Suzaku's words made him feel better but that didn't mean that the harsh reality was changed...  
But there was one thing he was right about... he was still Lelouch... and only Lelouch...  
The hand caressed his cheek as he stared at the other...  
There was no disgust in his eyes... no discomfort at all... only concern...  
Suzaku was concerned...

"That's why... lean on me for a while... when you need it..."

Suzaku said to him as he smiled back, a warm smile that he missed...  
And he leaned forward to meet his lips... Suzaku's other hand sliding around his waist as he leaned forward, pressing his own hands on the mattress...

_'That's why... let me take care of you... let me protect you... through everything...'_


	42. Be human

**Code Geass: The Realm of Go****d**

**Chapter 4****2: Be human**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Hello! I'm back!  
I wanted to update earlier but I had a lot of school work to do, I still had an animation I had to finish from my previous school period, cause it wasn't ready when I had to hand it in, so this entire weekend I have been busy rendering and the last 3 days I have been putting it together with After Effects, it got pretty nifty if you ask me

Thank you for your patience!  
As for the few confusing parts of the last chapter, the reason for them was mostly because I want Suzaku's attitude made in such a way that he wants to know the truth, Lelouch knows this and that is why he expects him to start questioning him at some point... like he did in previous chapters as well but only less persuading, with less blood... also I want Lelouch to still be secretive about everything... because of his mistrust and doubts and because of everything that has happened up until now I want him to be more closed for such conversations, specially if they are about him...

But less about that, thank you for being patient with me and enjoy the next chapter...  
Villetta flashback is now done 3 I hope you liked it!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Follow me to a distant land this mountain high  
__Where all the music that we always kept inside will fill the sky  
__Singing in the silent swerve a heart is free  
__While the world goes on running and turning  
__Turning and falling_

_Chapter 42A: __An unknown ally_

"_Just like us...?"_

_She said as she looked down at the person lying on the ground in front of her...  
__A child, he was badly injured and yelped in pain as he tried to crawl away...  
__Blood covered his face and his leg was cut off from the knee...  
__Marcus's limp body remained near his unit...  
__His face pale and his eyes closed... she had stood up after that and had walked around the area...  
__Wandering and thinking... but she was blank and she looked as the child tried to struggle to stay alive...  
__He looked at her in fear as he tried to crawl... but his movements slowed down and his cries of pain decreased as she walked towards him, the way she looked at him put fear in his eyes..._

"_Don't kid me!"_

_She screamed out as she grabbed a long knife from her side and before she realised what she was doing blood ran down her cheeks and she found herself kneeling in front of the child with her hands around a knife that was pushed through his throat...  
__The child had screamed and made one soft moan before the struggling hands fell down on the ground, his fingers still stitching several times before they became calm..._

"_Don't kid me!"_

_She raised the weapon again and pushed it forward again...  
__The blood covering her with each strike...  
__The senseless stabbing of a corpse... with his blood covering her hands, front and face as she yelled out..._

"_We can never be the same! We're not the same! We are..."_

_Marcus he was kind to her...  
__He loved her and she never accepted it...  
__He tried to change her view on things...  
__He tried to change 'them'...  
__And now... Marcus is... Marcus is..._

"_Villetta!"_

_She blinked and looked over her shoulder as she realised that she was so busy in her own mind that she hadn't heard the rescue squad behind her...  
__A man was walking up to her and she dropped her weapon, it clattered down on the floor as she looked at him...  
__Jeremiah Gottwald was walking to her and she slowly got up from the ground...  
__That man, who had hated her from the start... whom she had disliked... why was he here?  
__Was he here because of him...?_

_It was then that she was surrounded by warm arms...  
__Like an opened crane did the tears run down her cheek and what had happened afterwards remained a haze...  
__She could hardly remember that she was taken in and medically checked on...  
__She found herself sitting in a hospital room, sitting on the edge of the bed as the door next to her opened...  
__Jeremiah walked inside and looked at her, but she didn't glance back...  
__They both remained silent until Villetta asked him..._

"_Why... did you come...?"_

_Jeremiah grabbed a chair and sat down on it, he was sitting so that he could still see the African woman..._

"_Was it for him...?"_

"_No... I already knew he was dead..."_

"_The why...?"_

"_I came for you..."_

_She looked at him strangely..._

"_I was worried because of you..."_

_She turned her gaze back to the window before she continued..._

"_Why... why were there children... why did Marcus! I was supposed to...!"_

"_Shut up! Marcus did what he believed was right... if you want to die then kill yourself instead of regretting his decision! You shouldn't take your life so lightly... if you live it just means you can still do something..."_

"_The why... those people..."_

"_Marcus was a fool... believing that people could change..."_

"_I thought the same..."_

"_Don't... don't make the same mistake he made... those people are not like us... they are stinking filth that should be punished for their crimes...!"_

"_I agree... for the first time... I agree with you..."_

_She finally gained the courage to look at him again and she smiled slightly...  
__Jeremiah smiled as well... not out of kindness but out of acceptance...  
__This person... might prove to become a great ally of his..._

"_Then fight with me... so that this world can change... so that this world will be pure again..."_

* * *

Chapter 42B: Be Human

Warm water ran down his back as he remembered his words...

"_... But Lelouch... the way you sit before me now... you are definitely human..."_

With his palms against the fogged tiles did he think about them...  
Human... what made a person human...?  
Feelings? Intellect?  
If it wasn't shape then what was it... because the more he thought about it the more he realised... he was turning into something different...  
Was he turning into God?  
He quickly shook his head at that thought... such a theory couldn't be true, could it?

"_No matter what happens... you'll always be Lelouch and what is most important is that you remain yourself..."_

He frowned...  
This was something that feared him... he wasn't certain if he would remain himself...  
There were gabs in his memory... the voices...  
But most especially the wings...  
He realised that he had to talk to the witch again... something that was impossible because she was imprisoned by Xao Sheng Ling...

That was something that occupied his mind now...  
With the false accusations the Chinese Federation was standing on the brick of declaring war to the Britannian Empire...  
Because of this and because of an already planned meeting he would see that man...  
Maybe he should use geass on him? But right now he was afraid to even use it...

He sighed as he raised his hand...  
The bandages that surrounded the limb slowly loosened because of the water, revealing a tanned mark on the top of his hand... the mark of geass was burned in his skin like a scar... it's centred point aiming towards his fingers...  
His fingers slowly peeled at the bandage around his head and they started to come undone, his left eye was still closed when the thick cloth piece fell down on the floor...  
He opened his eyes again, his left eye once again marked with the cursed symbol...  
A mark that wouldn't leave like previously...  
It was now permanent...

Lelouch sighed as he removed the bandage from his other hand and bend down to pick up the thick piece of cloth...  
He looked at the marks on his hands and glanced at the bandages around his feet...  
The mark was expected... well partly then... but what he was surprised about was the fact that the wound had healed so soon...  
It had been only 3 days since he had woken up...  
Compared to Suzaku his condition became better by the day...  
Weird...

He closed his eyes again and sighed as he turned the crane of shower, the water stopped flowing...  
He wondered how the other would respond to this... but right now he wasn't ready to show him...  
He turned around... revealing another mark spread out over his back, it was small and centred between his shoulders... around the same size as the marks on his hands...  
Suzaku... how could he expect him to be the same... why did he still trust him...?

* * *

"_...Britannians cannot be trusted! This is a trick!" _

"You know they won't sit still because of this..."

He frowned as he glared at the woman standing on the other side of the table...  
Cornelia was right... they weren't...  
His hands lowered and pressed a button on his desk, the television screen across the other side of the room was broadcasting the recent news of a false bombing...  
The people living in countries ruled by the Federation were not amused... channels covered footage of the white explosion... though that was the only view they received from the scene...  
The thing that concerned him was the fact that the civilians in the Chinese countries had already declared war on the empire... the farmers and city folk burning Britannian flags in front of the cameras and even killing Britannian civilians that lived in their country...  
It was only a matter of time before official war would be declared...

_"Their country deserves to burn! Every Britannian will burn!"_

"Ooh my..."

The witch responded as the screen turned to black...  
She was not afraid... in fact she couldn't care less about silly threats made by a low ranked civilian...  
But the fact that the Chinese Federation was still a country that was not to be underestimated remained... this also because their terms with the European Union wasn't really perfect either...  
If those two teamed up... it could turn into something nasty...

She heard her half brother sigh and turned around, her arms still folded and her finger slowly tapping against her side...  
Impatience she was, because the witch of Britannia doesn't stand still... specially after the recent turn of events...

"What do you think...?"

The Prince asked her and she frowned... she had already thought about a decision...

"Father has always wanted that country in his collection... this might be the best chance..."

The Prince sat back in his chair and looked at her...  
There surely was an interest in that country... though they never came to the point of conquering it... their country was so busy fighting elsewhere that other countries were ignored... but this certainly was a chance...  
With this... Father might even notice them... but then he looked at Cornelia again...  
Would he allow her influence in the battle field?  
He frowned as he thought of it... but then he realised that she would never become an Empress, not if he still had a say in it...

"I think it is best to wait for the time being... we should wait until further testing of Vincent has been completed..."

"That unit... Lancelot's..."

"Yes... Lancelot has proven its value by being the first produced... but Vincent is... what we might call it our saviour in this new war..."

"But still it lacks something..."

"The Yggdrasil drive... it doesn't matter... we can't build another... but now that we come to that subject... How will you handle this?"

Cornelia frowned as she looked at the Prince, a sinister smile spread over his lips...  
Mistrusting and yet sly...  
Lelouch... what were they going to do about this...  
If Xao knew the truth then they would be targeted...

"Father did tell him to become stronger... to fight..."

"So you will send him out to the front! What if it happens again?!"

"It won't... I'm not stupid... Father is afraid... he wants him to die and yet he wants him to live to fulfil the contract... he won't be killed through his hands... and neither through yours..."

She gasped as he looked at her with a cold stare...

"You are too late... haven't you realised that yet?"

She frowned as she realised this...  
She should have seen it before... She should've taken action before...  
But why had she not done so... loyalty or pity...  
Either way that was not the point... what really mattered was that she was running out of time...  
Though there still was once chance to prevent it...

"What about our fox..."

"He has left... I'm still looking for him, but we both know how sly the twins are... Castor could be anywhere..."

"And Pollux...?"

"Dead... a cruel fate... whoever killed him is still unknown... but it was strange..."

"What..."

"His eyes... they were missing... whatever killed him was certainly strong... and had no remorse for him at all..."

Cornelia frowned as she wondered who would be able to do such a thing...  
But it wasn't something she could explain...

"What about that girl... Kallen Stadtfeld... no Kallen Közuki?"

"Still unconscious... Once she is able talk and walk she will be put to trial..."

"Such a young girl..."

"Weren't you the same...?"

Kallen was indeed a lot like her...  
However there was still a large difference... she was almost as old as Euphemia...  
Cornelia was older when she was first send into battle...  
So young... why does she fight?

"The fate of a terrorist is cruel... she will be sentenced to death will she not?"

"Her existence is a danger to the secrets we keep... if she talks then..."

"Then why did you let Kururugi live? He knows more than she does..."

"True, but I am certain that without him... we would've never gotten this far..."

* * *

"_Shirley... let this be the last chapter... the last bit of suffering you will have to endure..."_

Her lips parted slightly as a moan came forth from her throat...  
Her fingers moved slightly as she tried to open her eyes...  
The light stung them and she was forced to close them again as she turned her head away from the light...

"Too... bright..."

Her voice sounded weak and her throat was soar...  
How long had she not been using it...?  
She heard someone stand up and the curtains were closed... it was then that she heard this person walk to the other side of the room...  
She heard a soft beeping sound as a voice talked in the distance...

"Nurse...? She woke up... Right..."

This voice... it sounded like... Milly...  
The footsteps returned and she felt a warm hand surrounding her own...

"Milly..."

She softly said as she tried to open her eyes again...

"Take it easy... don't haste..."

Slowly opened them and blinked several times before she was able to look around...  
Her eyes felt heavy and tired but she could see the blonde standing in front of her...  
She looked concerned and she wondered what had happened...

"I... where am I?"

"The Hospital..."

She stared at her, surprised and a little frightened...

"You've been asleep all this time... we didn't know what happened to you at the springs but... thank God you're awake..."

"Springs?"

"It doesn't matter... it is still too early to talk about such things... the nurse will be here in a minute... I'll be right back..."

She let go of her hand when the door behind her opened and the Doctor accompanied by a nurse walked inside...  
Milly was forced to leave the room and smiled at her friend before the door closed behind her, she wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye...

"Milly..."

She heard someone say next to her and she looked up, she was surprised to find the Prince next to her...  
She smiled at him and at the thought that he had come to visit her...

"You came..."

Lelouch looked at the door and responded...

"Of course..."

Milly then noticed the bandages around his hands and the eye patch that covered his left eye...

"How are you holding up...?"

Lelouch didn't answer and remained still for a moment...  
He then looked at Milly and asked her a different question instead of answering...

"Why are you here...? What about your Father...?"

She sighed and forced herself to smile...

"He is the same as always... I've been here for days, after I heard about the bombing... and after hearing that Shirley was involved..."

"How is she doing...?"

"She's awake..."

With that his eyes widened and he looked at her with a surprise...

"She is...?"

Milly had hoped that he would be glad about this but she noticed the saddened expression on his face...  
She wondered if anything was wrong...

"Thank God..."

"Your face tells me differently..."

He sighs and stares at the door...  
A moment of silence passes and finally he asks her...

"How is the rebuilding coming along...?"

"Why won't you answer my questions?"

Lelouch smiles as he stares at the floor...

"You asked me whether or not I would attend school again... I'm sorry to tell you that I can't..."

He looks at her and smiles sadly...

"I can't come back... in fact I think it is better if we never meet each other again..."

Milly frowns at his sudden attitude...  
She doesn't understand his reasons but most of all she doesn't understand what he is trying to make clear...  
Does this mean that he will never get involved with her and everyone else anymore...  
Why now? Why now when Shirley has just woken up...?

"Why...?"

She blurts out, but not with any regret...

"It's becoming too dangerous... I can't have you involved with me anymore..."

"And Suzaku...?"

"He'll understand... he'll have to... because he is a Knight..."

With that he turns around and starts to walk away from her...

"Wait... You didn't just come here to tell me this did you! What about Shirley...!"

"Please don't tell her I was here... Goodbye Milly..."

She watched in confusion as he walked away from her, her hands were clenched to fists...  
Lelouch... you were making a horrible mistake...  
Why do you isolate yourself from your friends?!

* * *

Chapter 42C: The locked door

He looks at it from a distance...  
A door... closed with a thick lock and chains that run around the old wood... shutting it tightly so that it will never be opened again...  
A mark of geass smeared over the wooden surface...  
It is red... red with blood that drips down the front in a slow pace...

He looks at it and can't help but feel that this is something important...  
Something he can't forget about...  
But as he steps closer he can hear them... his own sins and he becomes nervous...  
Behind this door... what is there behind it...?

He gasps as he feels himself wake up...  
Sweat drips down his forehead as he sits up, out of instinct does he throw back the blankets as he tried to get up but then remembers that he isn't able to walk...  
The room is dark and he looks around... he is alone...

"This... dream..."

It made him feel that it was something important... but also something frightful...  
That mark... he knew that mark... he knew it before he even realised what it actually was...  
But why... why couldn't he remember it properly...  
He grunted in frustration as he leaned back...  
He tried to think as he looked at his feet...

This feeling of being powerless... to be dependant on someone else... it was annoying him...  
It felt nice in some way to be cared for by someone else... it reminded him of home...  
It reminded him of how a mother could be... not that he ever knew how that was...  
But the fact that Lelouch was there for him everyday was nice...  
Though he hated being left out on everything... the Prince went and came, without telling him what he was doing...  
This was why he hated being in bed... he was staying behind... he hated that...

He was busy focussing on his toes...  
He couldn't sleep anymore... he wasn't tired to be honest...  
He never was when he had a lot of things on his mind... they kept him awake...  
And the things Lelouch kept from him bothered him right now...  
But he didn't want ask about them... he tried to push that urge down...

He frowned as he moved his big toe and finally smiled at that reached goal...  
The others soon followed and he was able to move his feet back and forth...  
But moving them didn't reassure his chances on walking and if he were to fall now he wouldn't be able to get up without any help...  
He leaned back against his pillow and decided to wait

* * *

"Can I talk to you...?"

He asked as he stood in the doorway...  
His half brother was making himself ready to call it a day...  
His long coat hanging over a chair as looked through his things, moving papers here and there as he sipped from a glass ff wine...

"What is it... at this hour... you're supposed to be in bed..."

Lelouch looked at him and stepped forward into the room...  
The door closed behind him...  
Schneizel looked at patch that covered his eye, but already knew the cause of it...  
It was something out of his control...

"I wanted to know the truth... will there be a war?"

He looked at Lelouch with a serious glare...  
No matter what might happen to him, Lelouch was always one to pick up everything he had missed in one day...

"Yes..."

The younger teen frowned and looked at his half brother...  
It was as if he was trying to read his expression...

"What about the meeting..."

"It will go as planned... it will take place in the Main land, next week..."

"You know I'm coming...?"

"Of course..."

Schneizel put down his glass and turned to his closet, the door in the wall slid open and he searched through his clothing...

"Anything else...?"

"For now, no..."

"Good night..."

The Prince said nothing in return, turned around and left the room...  
This world... was truly rotten...  
People are always fighting... and he hates it...  
He hates the fact that he is like them... fighting for someone he wants to protect...  
Nunnally... I will find you... just a little longer and I can look for you...

* * *

"Now try and stand alone..."

He was surprised at the sight before him...  
The door opened and he saw the two of them...  
Clarice standing at his side as he leaned against the bed with one hand, his feet standing unsecure on the ground and his legs wobbling from side to side as he tried to stand...  
Lelouch noticed the painful expression on his face as he stepped inside...

"What are you doing...?"

He asked as he walked up to the two, Suzaku glanced at him and smiled painfully as the Prince looked at Clarice for an explanation... he stared at her coldly...  
Before she could respond Suzaku fell on his knees with a painful cry and Lelouch gasped before kneeling down next to him...  
He now looked at the woman in anger... as if he was trying to defend the other...

"He wanted it himself... if you want to walk then you need to practise..."

He wanted to say something, he wanted to yell but a hand gripped his shoulder and he looked at Suzaku who smiled at him as he responded...

"It's alright... even if it hurts..."

"But..."

"His legs have to learn again... but since they weren't damaged I expect him to walk in a couple of days... he has made a lot of improvement over the last few hours..."

She said casually and wrote something down on her clipboard before smiling in a kind way, but Lelouch still looked at her as if she was a danger...  
He turned back to Suzaku and pulled one hand over his shoulders... carefully he lifted him up from the ground... slowly because Lelouch was not as strong as Suzaku was... he was certain that he wouldn't be able to lift the other from the ground much like Suzaku had done with him...  
With that thought he remembered how he was pressed against the wall that night... he blushed slightly as Suzaku sat down on the edge of the bed...

"Practise is over for today... you need to rest..."

"Bu-..."

He put his finger against the other's mouth when he tried to object, Suzaku fell silent as Lelouch turned back to Clarice...

"Agree...?"

He asked in a menacing voice...  
The woman merely smiled and walked over to the small table next to Suzaku's bed, she picked up her clipboard and responded to him...

"Alright... but I want to have a word with you later this afternoon... it's time for a check up..."

Lelouch nodded and watched as she walked out of the door...  
When she left he turned back to Suzaku, his hand was lowered and it was then that Suzaku started to talk again...

"Why did you do that...? I told you..."

"Don't speed up things like that, it might only get worse if you force your body to walk...!"

Suzaku looked at Lelouch with a slight surprise and was speechless for the moment...  
Lelouch sighed and ran a hand through the other's hair...

"Besides... I wanted to be alone with you..."


	43. L'aile

**Code Geass: The Realm of Go****d**

**Chapter 4****3: ****L'aile**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Not much to say at the moment...  
Only that I am certain that I will put the new characters in as well... for a more detailed scan of their looks, check my profile there is a link in there...  
Ooh and we've moved to the M section

Thanks for the support and reviews once again, enjoy!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_With those hands of yours,  
__With that love pen of yours, write the end  
__For the skies  
__For hands opened all at once  
__For eyes opened all at once  
__For drawings sketched all at once_

_Chapter 43A: __Challenge _

"_The beach?"_

_Lelouch lowered the chopsticks in his hand and set the small bowel of rice back on the table as he stared at the other youth...  
__Suzaku smiled at him kindly as he stared back dumb folded..._

"_Why would you want to go there?"_

_The young Suzaku frowned slightly and for a moment couldn't understand why the other was being so stubborn and confused about it..._

"_I don't know... we could fish, make sand castles and maybe even swim if the weather is nice..."_

"_Swim?"_

_There was that look again...  
__It was as if..._

"_Have you never gone to the beach before?"_

_Lelouch shook his head together with Nunnally..._

"_I've read about it and saw pictures... other than that..."_

"_But it sounds like fun... Onii-sama, can we go?"_

_He turned to his younger sister and noticed how excited she was...  
__It was for a moment as if she was her old self again... and if this made her happy then how could he refuse..._

"_Of course..."_

_Suzaku smiled, glad that his offer was taken and was already thinking of all the things they could do together...  
__The diner continued, the constant humming of the happy child never ended as he ate..._

"_Are you serious about going swimming?" _

_Lelouch eventually asked and Suzaku put his chopsticks on the table with a not so loud slam before answering in a assuring and determined way..._

"_Of course!"_

_Lelouch looked the other way and Suzaku could see something in the way he was looking...  
__It was a serious and thoughtful look that he hardly ever showed to Suzaku...  
__Well after the two started to come along that look had vanished though it only appeared when something was bothering the Prince..._

"_You see..."_

_Lelouch looked at him again, his eyes saddened as he answered..._

"_I can't swim..."_

_It was as if Suzaku had run into a brick wall..._

"_What do you mean you can't swim... everyone can swim!"_

_He blurted out at them..._

"_Nunnally and I..."_

_Lelouch scratched the back of his head...  
__He blushed slightly out of embarrassment..._

"_We never learned..."_

_He looked at Nunnally who shared an equal look on her face...  
__As if they were announcing some very bad news...  
__Suzaku realised it now... though he still found it unbelievable and ridiculous that there were actually people in this world who weren't taught to swim...  
__It had always been a top priority for him to learn it...  
__Tödö had made that very clear for him when he taught him how to swim...  
__Swimming was just as important as walking and ridding a bicycle..._

"_You know how to ride a bicycle do you...?"_

_He eventually asked as well...  
__He didn't know why but came to a strange conclusion that if people didn't know how to swim that they wouldn't know how to ride a bicycle either...  
__Lelouch stared at him strangely before answering in a loud tone..._

"_Of course I know how!"_

_Nunnally shifted in her wheelchair as she listened to the two...  
__Suzaku frowned and looked at him with disgust..._

"_Have you ever ridden one then?"_

_Lelouch looked at him with surprise and then tried to back away in his seat as he whispered..._

"_...No..."_

"_Then you don't know how!"_

"_I do, I've read about it!"_

"_Reading isn't equal to riding one!"_

"_You..."_

_Lelouch gritted his teeth as he looked at the other...  
__Suzaku was now standing in front of him, he stood up at his last sentence...  
__He was now staring at his knees, not in shame nor defeat...  
__It was because there was no use in continuing this senseless argument...  
__Though it was a lot like the other arguments they had once in a while..._

_He looked at Nunnally, who was sitting perfectly still so she could hear what was going on...  
__Though nothing was being said at the moment... she didn't know because she couldn't see how they were looking down on each other...  
__It was true that Lelouch had never swum or that he had never ridden a bicycle... but then again why would a Prince be kept up with such useless activities when all that concerned his future were politics and business...  
__Why learn to swim when you would never get near an ocean or river...  
__Why learn to ride a bicycle when you can be driven anywhere you want to by a servant..._

_Suzaku sighed loudly and Lelouch looked up again...  
__The other was clearly looking as if he was burdened by something and ran a hand through his hair before he said in a laid back tone..._

"_What a burden... I guess I, the great Kururugi Suzaku... will have to teach you... Lelouch vi Britannia..."_

_With that he pointed at him as Lelouch stared at him quite dumb folded and surprised by his performance...  
__Nunnally on the other hand started to laugh silently as he continued..._

"_How to ride a bicycle and how to swim... if that is even possible..."_

_Nunnally started to laugh louder as Lelouch responded in an annoyed tone..._

"_Don't talk as if it is impossible!"_

_Suzaku grinned at him..._

"_We'll see..."_

* * *

Chapter 43B: To proof your existence

It wasn't because he had missed him or anything...  
In fact he didn't even want to get near him at this time...  
Their mouths connected in such a way that it expressed the greed he felt, if he could then he would take him completely...  
Because that is just the kind of person Lelouch is... only when he really wants something will he take it...  
But this time he would have to say no...

In between the time that their tongues passed each other's lips and had started out a battle for dominance did he feel a hand reach up the left side of his face and he pulled back quickly, away from the hand that had lingered into that danger zone...  
Suzaku stared at him with a sense of confusion as Lelouch took his hand and pressed it against his cheek...  
He didn't ask any questions, he merely shook his action on the thought that his eye must've been hurt and that Lelouch didn't want him to touch the wound, he only looked as his hand was lowered and Lelouch kissed the top of it before pushing it aside and leaning forward again to kiss him...

Suzaku could feel the bandages around the other's hand as he grasped it...  
His fingertips slowly trailing the edges as Lelouch started to put kisses in his neck...  
He moaned when Lelouch started to nip at his skin, slowly sucking and licking as he trailed down to his shoulder...  
He figured that the reason why he had to crave this hunger was a part of the fear he held towards himself...  
He was trying to make a point... trying to prove to himself that he was there...  
That he was able to do all these things like anyone and that he was in fact human...  
It was to prove his existence...

He wanted to go further but realised that it wasn't the best idea after all...  
Much to Suzaku's disappointment did he step back and smiled slightly as he regained his composure and readjusted his clothing...  
Suzaku stared at him with pouting lips...

"Why did you stop..."

He asked in a stubborn matter as his hands gripped the blanket underneath him...  
Lelouch leaned forward again and readjusted Suzaku's clothing as well... he quickly covered a mark he made on his shoulder before kissing him again...  
With one hand on the other's chest did he respond...  
His fingers could feel his warm skin...

"You need to rest..."

Suzaku frowned and grabbed the hand when Lelouch tried to walk away...

"Why... I don't want you..."

He didn't finish his sentence but his eyes said all Lelouch had to know...  
Lelouch sighed before turning back to his stubborn friend...

"If I were to take you here... right now... would that make you happy...?"

Suzaku blushed as he nodded...  
His eyes avoiding those of the person in front of him but his hand never let go...

"And what if we leave evidence... or if someone walked in..."

"I wouldn't care..."

He whispered, but Lelouch could see that he knew the consequences...  
Suzaku was acting like a stubborn child...  
He ruffled his hair and Suzaku gasped slightly in protest as he let go of Lelouch's arm...

"Always going in head first... like an idiot..."

He smiled at him as he received a death glare, but stepped away far enough so that Suzaku couldn't reach him...  
He struggled at first but eventually sighed and gave up... his gaze converted to the floor as he admitted his defeat...  
Though Lelouch stepped towards him and raised his chin before whispering in his ear...

"But if you heal up quick enough then you can do everything you want to me..."

His cheeks turned red like a tomato as Lelouch kissed him on the cheek before leaving the room...

"Sleep well..."

He said before walking through the exit, leaving behind a very flustered Suzaku...  
Though he was certain that he would suffer the consequences and right now he wondered to himself why he had not said something else... anything but 'everything'... how stupid of him...

* * *

He walked back into the hangar, there was no real reason for him to be there...  
Somehow he just felt like going there... and lately he went down there a lot...  
He stepped forward out of the elevator and walked through the crowd...  
He stopped walking and watched as a small crowd had formed itself around the Guren unit...  
It was now in their custody and it reminded him that he still had to see Kallen...  
For he had no idea of what had happened to her after the incident...  
He wondered if she was still controlled... 

"_I don't want to be alone...!"_

He shook his head as he turned around again...  
He started to walk away from the unit and onwards to the two other units in the back...  
He stood still and looked at Lancelot for a moment, a taint of sadness spread through his mind as he thought about Suzaku's condition...  
It reminded him of Nunnally though Suzaku's wasn't permanent it was still sad...

It was when he heard a soft click that he snapped back to reality and he noticed a young girl standing behind him...  
He looked at her and noticed the phone in her hands...  
She was pressing on some buttons, probably to zip through the photographs she made and Lelouch decided to walk up to her...

"Who are you... you look too young to be a worker..."

She looked up, her expression remained unchanged as she stared at him...  
Lelouch noticed that her pink eyes didn't express any emotion...

"You can't just take pictures here... are you a spy?"

He asked that last part a little menacing because he didn't trust the young girl...  
And as he scanned her appearance he only became more suspicious...  
Her clothing consisted of what looked a little like a uniform...  
Her white, sleeveless, jacket was held together with two lose straps across her stomach...  
Her jacket hung open and underneath it there was a stretch fabric made top that, like the jacket, had no sleeves and that didn't cover her stomach, instead it ended right under her breast area... though they had just started developing...  
It had a turtle neck and had a marking centred on it, like a symbol... which was also tattooed on her left upper arm in a red colour...  
The pants she wore were also shortened and they matched with her jacket in fashion and colour and were shortened to a length that didn't even make it to half her upper legs...  
She did wear black boots that ended a little under her knees, with pink over knee socks that matched her hair sticking out over the top, the boots matched her gloves that also went up to her elbows and she had two straps around her upper legs...  
In her hair she wore a yellow hair band that pulled her up in a ponytail... though her hair's so curly and thick that it is a short but wide tail...  
There was something about her that he didn't get...  
Mostly because she didn't feel intimidated by him at all... in fact her expression remained unchanged and uninterested...  
Her hands gripped around phone in her hands as she said to him in a cold tone...

"Who are you...?"

It agitated him and angered him as well...  
It had been a while since someone spoke to him in such a fashion, didn't she know who he was?!  
He tried to open his mouth but then someone else started to shout at him...

"Anya! Is this guy bothering you? If he is, then he's in for some trouble..."

He looked up at a person walking up to him, the girl looked over her shoulder at the guy behind her...  
He was about his age, had short blonde hair together with 3 short ponytails hanging down his neck...  
His uniform, compared to that of the younger girl's, was more organised and looked more like a suit actually...  
He wore the same kind of boots and gloves, however his jacket was complete and closed, with the same straps across his stomach and his pants... well they were just pants, tugged into his high boots...  
The thing he recognised was that he wore a similar stretch fabric made shirt underneath, with the same marking centred around his collarbone area and the mark was also printed in the sleeve of his left arm in a yellow colour, the stretch fabric sweater he wore was grey and nearly black, much like the Ashford uniforms and the mark was almost in a gold like colour, the centred mark was the same as the girl's...  
However where she looked calm and uncaring did he look fierce and annoyed...  
Lelouch stood still as the man put a hand on the girl's shoulder and looked at him with a death glare...

"If I ever see you near this girl again... I will beat you up got that!"

Lelouch frowned and glared back at the man, the girl continued to work with her phone and eventually interrupted him in a cold fashion...

"Weinberg... we're going to be late... if we don't leave now we will be late..."

He sighed and looked at the girl before turning back to the Prince with another death glare...

"If I ever see you again... I'll kill you...! This isn't a place for children!"

Children... that guy... Weinberg was his name wasn't it...  
That guy, he was acting a lot like a child himself...  
And that girl... who was she...?  
He wanted to think about it longer but figured that he himself had an appointment as well...  
He turned around and quickly left towards the elevator...

* * *

Chapter 43C: L'aile

"Your wounds are already closed..."

She said to him as she poked and stared at him...  
He didn't respond at her comments because he already knew that they were closed...  
The bandages around his hands and feet were removed and Clarice stared at the markings spread out over the top of them...  
She looked saddened as she rubbed his hand...

Lately he had found it more and more annoying to come to her...  
To hear news that he already knew... these appointments did nothing for him anymore...  
In fact he didn't trust any of it anymore...

"I guess it isn't any use..."

Clarice sighed and he finally looked at her, she turned to him again and lowered his hand...

"I suppose you have an idea on what is happening..."

He narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything back at her...

"I want you to know that it is very important that you hide this from everyone... from Prince Schneizel and even your own friend..."

"...Why?"

"I can't really tell but if anyone were to find out... then your last hour has probably come..."

She turned around and walked to a small closet in the back, Lelouch couldn't see what she was taking from it but she turned around afterwards and smiled at him...

"Give me your hand..."

He stretched out his hand and the moment he did he felt pain in his palm, he gripped his left hand as he looked at Clarice, she had a small surgeon knife in her hand and it was covered with blood...

"What do you think you're doing!"

He yelled at her, but she didn't look concerned at all...  
In fact she told him casually...

"Look at your hand..."

At first he didn't get it but eventually stared at the palm of his hand...  
There was still a thin line of blood covering it and Clarice took his hand and whipped it away...  
The cut underneath, it was already closed...  
He stared at it with wide open eyes, ridden by fear and insecurity as he ran his finger over his palm...  
He hadn't expected it to be like this... he knew there was something strange about the way his wounds were healing though it didn't occur to him that it would be like this always...  
It reminded him of something... the fast healing... it reminded him of C.C.  
It was just like that woman's ability... but he wasn't like her... he wasn't able to hand out contracts, he still had his memories and he for starters had no wish... at leased not one that he wanted someone else to full fill...

The rest of the examination he remained quiet, Clarice ran a hand through his hair to remove the eye patch he carried and looked at the geass mark that's till burned in his left eye...  
Although it looked a lot calmer and merely glowed in a soft pink like colour...  
She sighed as she stepped back to look at him...

"There is nothing I can do for it anymore..."

"But... the vials..."

"Because you took an over doses of them they won't have any effect... I can't blame you for that because it was out of your hands but without them the option of suppressing it is gone..."

"And you want me to hide it...?"

"I do... although only a few people know about your condition, but I want you to be careful with it... though the acceleration in your healing progress is more important, don't let anyone find out..."

She opened another drawer and threw another eye patch at him, a small compact one with two elastic strings, one on each side that could go behind your ears...

"It will be some getting used to but I guess you'll manage... if anyone asks then I would tell them that your eye needs covering to heal... tell them that it can't be exposed to any light..."

He hardly listened to her last word because he was too occupied with the fact that his healing had accelerated...  
He wanted to test it out, though he was afraid to do so, but wondered if he could survive any mortal injuries...  
He got up from the table and jumped on the ground where he pulled on his jacket again...

"How are you sleeping lately...?"

Was her last question but he quickly rubbed it off by telling her that he was alright...  
With that he left the room and Clarice sighed as she continued her coffee, her desk already covered with 5 empty cups from the hard work she had to do that day...

* * *

She sighed as she flipped through the channels...  
Her pipe pouring out a trail of smoke as she tried to think of any strategies...  
Kallen was gone... no word from Castor nor Pollux and that left her with the decision to run...  
She could get out and she would have to if they would get Kallen to talk...  
If that girl talked then she would be hanging, that was one thing that was certain... 

She sighed and threw her head back to lean on the couch as she stared at the ceiling...  
There was nothing for her to work on right now...  
Guren was missing, there was no other Knightmare left in her possession to tool with...  
And with Guren gone she couldn't help but feel defeated... her most precious toy...  
They were probably stealing her technology as she sat there... thinking of any possibility to get it back...

When she heard a door open in the back she turned off the television and reached for her weapon, quietly listening to any sounds that would come from the entrance...  
But when she saw a familiar figure slumping inside the base she sighed and yelled out to him in a laid back tone...

"It was just you... I thought you were some military scum trying to arrest me... seriously do you want to give me a heart attack..."

She put the gun back on the table and looked at the youth...  
Though she could see that something was wrong...  
Castor looked dehydrated and tired... his feet sliding over the floor until he came to a halt and looked at her...

"What is it..."

She asked in a disgusting manor, because Lakshata wasn't the person who was into these kind of games...  
Castor looked up at her and she could see the emptiness in his eyes...

"He's dead..."

She sighed, sat back on the couch and grabbed the remote

"Who..."

She asked him as she inhaled from her pipe...

"Pollux..."

She turned on the television and zapped through several channels...  
Everywhere the news was the same, Chinese people burning Britannian flags...  
People being interviewed... and more...

"I want to kill him..."

"The Prince...? Impossible... if anyone sees you now then they will arrest you for sure..."

"I have to..."

He looked at the television screen and noticed the man that was being broadcasted and who was giving a speech...

"_This false accusation will not go without consequences..."_

That man...  
He could basically feel the hate burning off him...

"_If that country wants war then they can have it!"_

Maybe this was his chance...  
A sinister smile appeared on his face as he listened to him...

"_For us Chinese will not be used like that!"_

Lelouch vi Britannia would burn...  
He surely would...

* * *

She stirred as she tried to move her hands...  
Though for some reason they were bound together...  
She forced her eyes open as she was greeted by a bright light...  
Closing them again and reopening as she readjusted herself to the light... 

"Naoto..."

She whispered out as she continued to wake up...  
She tried to raise her arms but found herself un able to...  
Where was she... what had happened...?

She turned her head and looked around, finding herself in a hospital room...  
Looking down she found out that her hands were cuffed, another chain ran from the cuffs to her ankles which were also cuffed...  
She sat back and mentally cursed at this new founding...  
She was probably in Britannian hands now, that explained why her hands and ankles were cuffed but how did she get here...  
What had happened...?  
The last thing she remembered was...

"_If you hate Zero that much..."_

Her eyes widened as she remembered that and she quickly sat up, though gasping in pain as a result of her actions...  
She then remembered something else...  
The white orb... Lelouch... but most importantly Ögi...

"_Your heart... everything that is needed for equivalent trade..."_

She wondered if that was a dream...  
But it felt so real to her...  
Lelouch where was he... where was he when she needed him...


	44. Midnight dream

**Code Geass: The Realm of Go****d**

**Chapter 4****4: Midnight dream**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Not much to say again... I almost finished the first story of my mini story bundle...  
If I finish it tonight then I'll upload it, I think you'll surely like it because all stories are Suza/Lulu...  
But if you want to know more I guess you'll have to read it yourself to find out...

The new characters will have a bigger role I guess...

But not yet...

Thanks for the reviews and patience as always... enjoy!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Will you hold my heart,  
__And catch my tears?  
__All my heart feels like it will break_

_Forever Love forever Dream  
__Oh, tell me why  
__Only flowing emotions_

_Intensely and painfully fill these times  
__All I see is blue in my heart_

_Chapter 44A: The frog Prince_

"_Where are you going?"_

_Lelouch gasped when a hand pulled his collar..._

"_What do you think...!"_

_He responded in protest, but Suzaku had his arms folded and looked at him with an angry expression..._

"_You're coming with me... I won't fail..."_

_Lelouch blinked..._

_The things Suzaku said earlier, he was serious about them...  
__But, was he seriously planning on teaching him...?!  
__More importantly, was he planning on teaching him now?!  
__His questions were answered almost immediately..._

"_Hurry up, Lelouch..."_

_He frowned and cursed at this embarrassment...  
__He knew that the shrine had a bathing area, they had one large bath but he had never bothered with using it...  
__He never trusted the water, with his inability to swim he knew he had to be careful and judging from his observations he knew that the bath was too deep for him to stand in properly...  
__He only washed himself and Nunnally with a bucket and some soap... a huge difference from what he was used to...  
__It wasn't only cold but also so open... anyone could just walk in and he was always certain to come when he knew he was alone... it was the complete opposite from the bathtubs and showers he used in the past...  
__The idea of walking out wearing only a towel wasn't new to him... he had done it times and times before when he washed himself and Nunnally... however to expose himself to other people... it felt so shameful...  
__Suzaku had no problems with it... seriously that child had the manors of a barbarian..._

_He sighed and got up from the bench... Nunnally was already in bed... she knew that he was gone but it didn't stop him from worrying about her...  
__Suzaku's father, he couldn't trust him... he had to keep an eye on Nunnally whenever he was around..._

"_Took you long enough!"_

_Suzaku complained at him as he slid open the doorframe to the bathing area...  
__Suzaku was already in the warm water, its steam floating gently over the surface as he hung over the tiled edge, waving his feet up and down as he looked at the Prince...  
__Lelouch closed the door, feeling a little awkward as he walked forward... his skin had goose bumps from the cold air..._

"_Get in..."_

_Suzaku ordered as he turned around, Lelouch stood at the edge as he looked down into the water...  
__He sat down on the edge and put one foot in the water, it was __very warm..._

"_Slowpoke!"_

_Suzaku yelled as he grabbed his leg, Lelouch yelped as he was pulled into the water... gasping when he hit the surface again and gripping whatever was keeping him up...  
__Suzaku was holding him and he looked at the boy, he looked flustered and all Suzaku could do was laugh...  
__Slowly he tried to reach down with his feet and found that he was able to stand after all... the water reached for his neck, his chin partly underwater as Suzaku let him go, Lelouch could see that he was trying to think... one hand against his lower lip as he stared upwards..._

"_Let's see... what did Tödö-sensei say again... Aah! I remember!"_

_His hand hit the water surface and Lelouch blinked when it almost splashed in his eyes..._

"_You have to float!"_

"_Float...?"_

"_Uhn! It's when you spread your arms and legs and fall back on your back!"_

_A horrible image crept in Lelouch mind...  
__What if it didn't work...? to be honest he didn't have much fate in Suzaku's teaching skills..._

"_Are you sure...?"_

"_Hai! Like this!"_

_He watched as Suzaku did as he said, spreading out his arms and falling back into the water, his body started to float on the surface...  
__Lelouch watched before he tried it himself...  
__Spreading his arms and leaning back... the water touching the back of his head and the cold air caressing his stomach...  
__He opened his eyes when he didn't feel water over his face and was amazed by the view...  
__The stars... spread out over the sky... he had never seen them from this view... never with these feelings... the warmth from the water... the coldness from the air... it made him feel alive..._

"_Sugoi..."_

_He whispered out as he remained in that position for a while...  
__That was until something occurred to him...  
__How was he going to stand again...?_

"_Ne... Suzaku? How do I stand again...?"_

_He expected him to push him under water again...  
__He didn't know why but Suzaku always expressed that attitude...  
__But he felt a hand against his lower back and blushed slightly as another pressed against his shoulders..._

"_Bring your arms together..."_

_He said in a gentle voice and he blinked as he felt himself lower into the water again...  
__Looking at the other with a blushed face as Suzaku smiled at him...  
__He lowered his face into the water and started to blow bubbles to hide his frustration..._

"_And now!"_

_He blinked and looked at the other...  
__Suzaku was swimming around in a circle before stopping in front of him...  
__It looked so easy..._

"_Tödö-sensei told me that if you wanted to swim you had to act like a frog!"_

"_A frog...? you mean like a frog swims..."_

"_Ah... right..."_

_Stupid idiot...  
__Without listening to the rest of his story did he think about frogs...  
__A frog swims using its back legs to move forward... how hard could that be...?  
__Without thinking his plan through did he jump forward... pushing himself of with his legs as he expected him to move forward, he did but only then did he discover a flaw in his plan...  
__He found himself sinking and gasped as his head went under water...  
__A hand made its way around his waist and pulled him up again, Lelouch spat the water out his mouth and coughed..._

"_Idiot! I wasn't finished yet! You're doing it wrong!"_

"_But... you said like a frog..."_

_He complained as he caught his breath, Suzaku let him go and he nearly drowned again before reminding himself that he could stand here..._

"_A frog knows how to dive! To swim you don't just use your hind legs! You use your arms as well!"_

_He forgot to see that part... he was only focussed on Suzaku's legs when he swam around...  
__But he watched and listened as the other continued to explain... saying something like moving your arms back and forth to push yourself up and forward...  
__It was more like floating but then with your stomach in the water instead of in the air...  
__He tried several times... with the result that he was drowning again on the first try... the second try was a failure as well...  
__But when he tried for a third time he could feel a hand under his stomach...  
__He looked at Suzaku and tried to protest but he reassured him that it would help...  
__When he started to swim he found that it went easier... Suzaku holding him up as he moved his legs and arms..._

"_Put your arms further in the water... no wonder you keep on sinking..."_

_He pouted his lips and did what the other said...  
__The list of complains continued... but as he improved in posture so did his swimming skill and Suzaku lowered his hand to a point where it didn't support him anymore... and before he realised it he was swimming... without any help..._

"_I'm doing it!"_

_He yelled out as he continued to move in circles...  
__Suzaku looked at him and crossed his arms, feeling glad that he had accomplished something...  
__He closed his eyes and listened as he rethought his future plans...  
__Tomorrow he could get his old bike from the shed... then he could...  
__Before he continued he noticed the silence around him and quickly opened his eyes..._

"_Lelouch!"_

_He cried out as he swam forward towards the boy...  
__Floating with his back up in the air, looking lifeless... but also very red..._

"_Breathe!"_

_He said as he pushed on his chest again, Lelouch lay limply on the tiles surrounding the bath, he was red due to the heath...  
__He coughed a little before leaning back again... he looked dizzy..._

"_How are you feeling...?"_

"_... Hot..."_

_Was the only word that escaped his lips in a delirious tone...  
__Suzaku laughed and responded..._

"_You're so weak... Lelouch... not being able to... withstand the heath... unbelievable!"_

_He said in between his laughs...  
__That night, Suzaku brought him back to bed... carrying him on his back as he walked to their storehouse... falling asleep on his side..._

* * *

Chapter 44B: Walking

"What do you mean? Lulu won't come..."

Gripping the blankets that covered, she looked down at her knees...  
Shirley was feeling saddened by the though that her friend wouldn't come...  
Not one word...  
Milly sighed and leaned back...

"_It seems that the shock blocked her memory..."_

The Doctor had told her...  
She looked at the girl again... it was as if... as if nothing had happened...  
As if time had stood still for her and she was gone...  
The Shirley she knew had come back... but, she didn't remember...  
She didn't remember any of the things that had happened... the hostage, the announcement of Japan's freedom, the hotsprings... nothing...  
She was glad though, glad to see her friend again... but

"_I can't come back... in fact I think it is better if we never meet each other again..."_

Lelouch, what was he thinking... leaving her like that...

"Ne, Shirley?"

"What...?"

She answered in a annoyed tone...  
Milly wouldn't tell her anything...  
Why was everyone acting so strange...?

"Why don't we go on a trip?"

* * *

Over the next couple of days Suzaku vastly improved...  
Lelouch watched from the sidelines as he was now walking around on crutches...  
He was drinking coffee as he watched him practise... walking circles through the room...  
Every time he improved he couldn't help but think about his slip... it was as if Suzaku was using it, using it to become stronger and faster... as if it was his lifeline...

Clarice said that he would be able to walk again as he always did in just a few days now...  
Just a couple of days... just in time to come with him to the main land...  
Why Suzaku insisted on going he didn't know... but he knew partly why...  
Suzaku wouldn't leave his side... not for anything anymore...  
Though at the time he still had his freedom...  
However unknown to him Suzaku had other reasons for catching on to his walking speed...

"_You will find most of your answers in the main land... that is where the first were exterminated... in the royal library you will find your answer..."_

This was the reason why...  
This meeting was his only chance...  
He stared at the Prince who sipped from his coffee as he continued to read his book...

"What is it...?"

He blinked and realised that he was staring...  
Lelouch looked at him as he lowered his coffee cup, staring back at him with a taint of worry...

"No... it's nothing..."

He sighed and continued his practising...

"I'm going to get some more coffee..."

The Prince eventually said as he got up from his seat...  
Suzaku noticed this and turned to him...

"Wait... I'll come with you..."

Lelouch first wanted to protest but dropped that option as he put his book on his chair...  
He opened the door and let the Knight pass before him before following him down the hallway...  
The first thing he noticed were the conversations going on around him...

"That girl... she's not even an adult yet..."

These talks were they about that girl...?  
His memory lingered to the bubblegum haired girl he met several days ago...

"_Who are you...?"_

But he soon realised that their conversations were about other things...  
He pressed a button on the vending machine... his taste changing from regular coffee to warm canned coffee... though there wasn't much of a difference...

"You should hold back on that stuff... too much isn't good you know..."

He opened the can and gave Suzaku an annoyed look...  
It wasn't like he wanted to drink it, because at the moment it was the only thing keeping him from dozing off...  
Lately he hadn't been sleeping well... waking up in the middle of the night without any memory of the dream he had...  
December had passed... it was now January but why did he still have weird dreams...?

Suzaku sighed as Lelouch continued to stay quiet...  
He watched him as he drank from his can... his eyes lingering over the eye patch and bandages...

"Your eye..."

Lelouch blinked and looked at him...

"What happened to it...?"

He lowered the can and thought for a moment...  
Should he tell him the truth?  
No words came from his mouth...

"Your hands..."

He felt Suzaku's fingers against his and quickly retreated his hand, Suzaku stared at him confused by his sudden reaction...

"Just a scratch... don't worry too much about me... worry more about yourself..."

Why was he acting so jumpy...  
It was too suspicious... Suzaku finding out about the marks... he couldn't let that happen...  
Suzaku remained content about his behaviour and eventually the two walked back to their room...  
Lelouch left him there saying something about a meeting with Schneizel...  
Though it was a lie...  
He wanted to think... alone...  
He found himself drinking another can of warmed coffee in the cafeteria...

"Traitor? That girl... I can't believe it..."

"I couldn't either... but they said it... that girl... she piloted it..."

"Guren Nishiki..."

His eyes widened at that mention...

"She is here they say... they moved her here for security reasons... Schneizel wanted to question her himself..."

Kallen, here?!  
He put the can on the table and looked at the two guards talking together...  
Schneizel wanted to question her himself... But why?!

"_Because she knew too much... it was the only way..."_

Were they going to kill her?!  
He crossed his hands and leaned on them for a moment...  
He sighed...  
Would he really risk it all...?

* * *

Chapter 44C: Midnight dream

Blue...  
There was so much blue...  
Why was he floating in this blue space...?

"_Lelouch..."_

That voice...  
His finger tingled... the marks on his hands visible...  
That voice...

"_Come..."_

A pair of hands stretched out to him, though he couldn't see them because his eyes were shut as he floated...

"_Onii-sama!"_

His eyes snapped open, showing geass in both eyes before he woke...  
He found himself lying in bed again, staring up at the ceiling as his breath was fastened...  
Another strange dream... but this time he could remember it...  
That voice... Nunnally and another... what was that about...?

Without the further urge to rest he got up...  
His feet swinging over the edge of the bunk bed as he thought...  
Nunnally... was she calling out to him? Or was it someone else...  
His eyes lingered to the eye patch... even at night he wore it...  
His eye stung a little, but it wasn't to a point where he had to be worried because it stung more often when he would wake up from a dream...

He sighed in frustration and dropped down on the floor...  
There wouldn't be any more sleep for him tonight... as always...  
He turned to Suzaku, the Knight tightly hugging his blanket as a trail of drool crept out his mouth...  
The idiot was probably having a nice dream... the pain killers made sure he would be out for the take... the constant moving and practising... it was giving him muscle aches... but they would wear off when his ability to walk would return...

"Lel..."

His eyes widened at that mention as he swore that he could hear him moan out his name...  
He leaned forward to listen... his ear being only inches from his mouth when he suddenly heard a soft moan escaping his lips...  
He sat up straight again, his cheeks blushed as he mentally slapped the other...  
He certainly was having a nice dream... idiot...  
Lelouch got up from the lower bed and walked over to the desk...  
Suzaku's small pill strap still lying on the table... he always hated his sloppy behaviour and picked it up before putting it back in the box...  
As he opened up a drawer he noticed something glittering inside it...  
The access card...

"_Give me your access card and forget about giving it away, you probably lost it somewhere..."_

It was the card he had taken a long time ago...  
He almost forgot about it because he never found the need to use it...  
But...

"_Traitor? That girl... I can't believe it..."_

Kallen was here... she was probably un aware of the danger she was in...  
It went against his own believes to go to her but even so he got dressed, took the card and left the room... Suzaku still sleeping in his bed as the door closed behind him...  
Kallen, she had helped him numerous times... had proven her loyalty for him by killing of his enemies...  
This was something that he had to do for her... it was something he owned her...

* * *

"Damned..."

She cursed again as she tried to get her hands out of her cuffs...  
She cursed in whispers because she wasn't able to talk... the device around her neck pulsing shocks whenever she raised her voice...  
Her wrists were red and the skin was already cut in numerous places from her failed attempts...  
But Kallen wouldn't give up that easily... she had to get out... she wouldn't die like this...

She fell silent when she heard something in the hallway, her hands dropping on her lap as she looked at the door...  
Who would come to visit her at this hour... as if she didn't know... the Prince would come... just like she expected him to...  
Her guesses were right and when the door opened she looked at the silhouette with disgust...  
This man... he used to be Zero... the hero she adored... but only finding out that he was in fact a Britannian Prince broke her heart... she still felt hatred for him... even if her memory was messed up she knew one thing... Lelouch vi Britannia was a dangerous enemy...

"What do you want..."

She asked him with a neglecting voice... gasping when another volt was pulsed in her neck...  
Lelouch walked forward and looked at the cameras in the top... it was no use hiding himself, in fact he knew that his brother wouldn't hold charges against him because he was too important to him right now...  
Without the need of secrecy did he walk forward and went to her side...  
His hands digging in his pockets as he looked for a key...  
A key he had taken from the security boot a while ago with the help of his access card...

Kallen observed him and looked at him strangely when he removed the cuffs around her wrists and ankles...  
He looked at her with a strange smile and a sense of déjà vu plagued her...

_"You are never alone..."_

And it was then that she remembered again...  
The strange light orb... Ögi...  
The promise she had made...

"What are you doing...?"

She asked him as he lowered the collar from her neck...

"You will get in trouble... Lelouch..."

He looked at her again and took her hand to guide her off the bed...

"You can't stay... it's not safe..."

Why would she trust him...?

"Why... why should I trust you..."

"Because if you don't do as I say you will be killed... not by me... my brother wants you dead..."

Her eyes widened as she stepped of the bed, leaning on him for support as they started to walk across the room...  
Lelouch noticed the surgery knifes on a table near him and tugged one in his pocket before continuing down the hallway with Kallen

"Where are we...?"

"Avalon..."

"That ship?! We can't escape from it! It's impossible!"

She cried out as they continued to walk... slowly picking up the space as he looked at the cameras  
Still no security... but he figured that they were running out of time...

"Be quiet... we have to hurry... if we can get to the hangar then we'll be alright..."

"The hangar...?"

"Who are you?!"

He gasped when Kallen pushed him aside, Lelouch slammed against he wall as he heard shots being fired...  
When he looked up he saw Kallen giving the remaining guard a finishing blow... the two men were slumped down on the floor, unconscious and he looked at her as she rubbed her knuckles...  
Kallen Közuki, a strong yet scary woman indeed... even in her condition she was able to pull a punch like that... even with her hands still covered with bandages and her clothing consisting of nothing more but a hospital shirt and underwear...

"Hurry... when there's one there will be more coming..."

She said to him as she grabbed a weapon from the guards on the floor...  
She threw one at him as well and Lelouch caught it as he walked up to her...  
They remained careful and hid most of the time...  
The hangar they were almost there...

"Here is where we split..."

"What...?"

Lelouch looked at her with a serious expression as they waited for the elevator...  
He couldn't come with her... his days as Zero had ended, there was no use for him in her life...

"Inside the hangar you'll find Guren Nishiki... they haven't started with the dissection yet... so there is still a chance..."

His eyes turned to slits as she listened to his words...

"Remember the emergency activation...?"

"Voice recognition and the password... of course..."

"Use it... I'll head up to the bridge and will open the hangar... use that passage to get out... get as far away as you can..."

"Understood..."

The door of the elevator opened and she stepped inside, Lelouch followed her to press the buttons of the elevator...

"Don't return to the base..."

"Why?!"

"Lakshata, she can't be trusted and there is someone else... a dangerous person... you should be careful..."

He said as eh walked out of the elevator again...  
Kallen looked at him with worry...

"I understand... but you..."

He smiled at her worried look...

"I'll be alright... I'm a Prince after all and above that..."

"The most dangerous terrorist in the world..."

She laughed in irony as a ding signalled that the doors were about to close...

"Kallen..."

"What...?"

"Thank you... you've been my best ally in everything... thank you..."

She smiled as the doors closed the gap between them...  
Lelouch did the same but quickly turned his attention to his next task...  
He spun around and started to run towards the bridge...  
The halls were empty and he found it strange...  
He continued running until he got to a set of doors, the doors that went to the bridge...  
There were probably still people working in there... he would have to force them to do his bidding... without geass...  
He slid the card through the machine and the doors opened...  
He slowly walked inside but was surprised to find the entire room empty...  
There was no one working... strange...  
He walked down the stairs to the lower machines, those that guided the hatches had to be here and as he looked through the computers he eventually found the one he needed...  
He frowned as he looked through the hatch control system...

"Hatch control..."

He whispered as he read the sentences on the screen...  
There was a long list of hatches spread out over the ship...  
Eventually he managed to get an overlook on the ship on which he could see every single hatch he could select...  
All of them were closed but eventually he found the one he needed... his fingers typing down the name and code of the hatch before signalling it to open...

"Open..."

He whispered as he pressed the final button...  
However the screen suddenly turned red and it wasn't only that screen it was every screen in the bridge room...  
He gasped and stepped away from the machine as the main screen opened to his side, he turned to it and looked at the head of his older half brother with rage...

_"You didn't think it would go that easily would you...?"_

His hands turned to fists...

_"Poor Lelouch... you still have so much to learn..."_

"Shut up! You want her dead!"

_"For good reasons... Children should let the adults make the big decisions..."_

He clenched his teeth and thought of Kallen...  
That woman... he couldn't let her die like this!

* * *

"Emergency code, 0586 Zero... name Közuki Kallen..."

She said out loud as her hands gripped the familiar controls...  
She didn't remember the upgrade so it was something new to her...  
The machine made a buzzing sound before a screen opened in front of her...

"Voice recognition complete... starting emergency supply... time: 20:00"

She smiled as she moved the machine...  
Guren stood up and removed the restraints that surrounded it... the cables snapping at every pull...  
She noticed the incoming fire from below and smiled as she launched her smokescreen...  
There was no honour in killing ordinary people...

"Lelouch... hurry up..."

She whispered as she turned to night vision... She looked around and noticed the other two units in the back...  
Lancelot and another one... but that was one even heavier restrained than Guren was...  
She could damage the Lancelot unit, to prevent Suzaku from following her trail but she trusted Lelouch... Suzaku wouldn't interfere, Lelouch wouldn't let him she trusted on that feeling...  
But the hatch remained closed... why wasn't he doing anything...?!

"Damned Britannian pig..."

She cursed as she tried to look for a weapon... her weapons were missing... the hand gun was taken from her...

"Damned!"

She cursed as she charged at the door, her hands pushing the radiation surge controls as it blasted at the thick door...  
Melting before exploding to the other side...  
She quickly passed through the door, finding out that the Avalon was making ready for launch...  
Guren couldn't fly... those smart bastards... but they made one mistake... they hadn't launched yet... she still had a chance...

"Let's go!"

She yelled as she jumped of the metallic ramp, her wheels screeching as they hit the pavement... and she spun several circles before regaining her balance...  
She quickly turned around again and started to make way for the hills... to get as far away as the could...

_"Did you see that...?"_

_"Pretty skilled... I wonder how she fights..."_

Two people said to each other over a radio communication...  
Two other units started to boot up and the lights in their eyes flickered before they rose up...  
They watched as Guren left the base, taking out every bit of resistance it encountered...  
And when the coats was clear did they follow...  
One ridding forward and taking off in the air as the other followed the trail left in the Earth...


	45. The fighting maiden

**Code Geass: The Realm of Go****d**

**Chapter 4****5: The fighting maiden**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Aah! Chapter 45 already...  
I've updated the links in my bio section for some better scans of the two new characters also I've added two scans from the official website of the two units I will be using in this chapter...  
They're called Tristan and Mordred... guess who will pilot them...  
However I'm not going to give the two a huge role just yet...  
I find it pretty lame to use them when we haven't even seen nor heard them yet...  
But they will have a bigger role in the future...

After writing this I came to the conclusion that I'm a sucker for these kind of chapters...  
I was listening to Air from Bach and was seriously crying at the last parts... meep

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Step to me 'n I'll crush you like a toy  
__The inscription on your tombstone, your epitaph  
__Will read you took the wrong direction down the wrong path  
__A brilliant display of strength and skill  
__Will defeat the supreme embodiment of evil  
__You are doomed, you are finished, you are no more _

_Chapter 45A: __Red like apples_

_The next morning he woke up pretty late...  
__He opened his eyes and slowly raised his hands to block the incoming sun light...  
__What was he doing the previous day again...  
__He smiled at the memory and yawned before sitting up..._

"_Took you long enough..."_

_He shrieked when he found Lelouch next to him...  
__His hands leaning on the bed he was sleeping in...  
__In the back he could hear Nunnally giggle as he slowly got up from the bed...  
__Still half asleep as he slipped on his shoes..._

"_Want to eat breakfast...? We still have some rice left and I found some nice fruit..."_

_Lelouch was already busy opening small cabins to grab plates and chop sticks..._

"_Aah! Sorry Lelouch... Nunnally... but I can't..."_

_He stopped with the tablecloth still in his hands..._

"_Why not... Suzaku-kun...?"_

_Suzaku stared at him nervously...  
__Sure he didn't want to miss breakfast with the two of them but Tödö-sensei was very strict when it came to discipline...  
__And judging from the light he might already be too late for his lessons...  
__His master would make him suffer for that..._

"_I have practise with Tödö-sensei... I can't miss it..."_

_Lelouch frowned and walked back to a cabin... he put something in a plastic bag before walking back to the Japanese..._

"_At leased take something to eat... you can't train on an empty stomach..."_

_Lelouch offered him a plastic bag and Suzaku gratefully took it before looking at the things inside...  
__Red apples..._

"_Thanks... Bye!"_

_The Japanese turned to leave but stopped mid turn when Lelouch called him..._

"_Ne, Suzaku...thanks for last night"_

_He wasn't sure why but when he felt the younger Prince's lips peck against his cheeks he couldn't help but glow up in a colour similar to the apples in his bag...  
__Lelouch looked at him strangely as if he didn't understood what he had just done..._

"_What...?"_

_He asked him and crooked his head to the side...  
__Suzaku gripped the plastic bag and yelled at him..._

"_Why did you do that?!"_

"_Is there something wrong with thanking you...?"_

"_Like that YES!"_

_He noticed the confused look and sighed heavily before turning around..._

"_Never mind... Don't be late for diner!"_

_Lelouch watched as his friend skipped out of the small storage house...  
__He then turned to his younger sister..._

"_Did I do something wrong...?"_

_Nunnally tried to look for the right words but her brother interrupted her..._

"_Ah..."_

"_Mother once told me that was a appropriate way to thank someone if they've done something important for you..."_

_It was true that their mother used to do that...  
__She would kiss them on the cheek every time they would bring her flowers or anything else..._

"_But... onii-sama... I don't think you're supposed to do that to everyone... Suzaku is Japanese... maybe they don't do such things here..."_

_She smiled at him..._

"_There is something different about you today..."_

_Suzaku gasped in embarrassment as he held the plastic bag closer to himself..._

_His teacher sat down next to him and looked at him for a moment...  
__A sinister smile crossed his face..._

"_What's that...?"_

_He pointed at the bag hidden in Suzaku's arms...  
__At his comment did the youth hold it a little tighter... shielding it from the other..._

"_Nothing..."_

_He never saw his hand coming but before his teacher even finished his sentence the bag was snatched from his arms_

"_Show me...!"_

_Suzaku started to complain as Tödö reached inside..._

"_Ah! Tödö-sensei!"_

_His hand retreated with a red apple in his palm..._

"_Apples...?"_

"_Give them back! Sensei!"_

_He looked at his student again and then noticed the flushed expression..._

"_Did a girl give them to you...?"_

_Suzaku stopped complaining and fell silent...  
__Tödö realised that he was right and laughed as he waved a hand through Suzaku's hair before giving him his apple once again..._

"_Who would've guessed... Kururugi Suzaku received a gift... from a woman!"_

"_Sensei!"_

* * *

Chapter 45B: The fighting maiden

"_Suzaku-kun..."_

He frowned in his sleep...

"_Suzaku-kun... wake up..."_

"Who are you...?"

He asked in his mind as he waited for a response...  
This voice... it invaded his dream... he found that quite rude really but only because he was still half asleep...

"_Wake up... Suzaku-kun..."_

The voice didn't answer his questions...  
Instead it started to sound more forcing

"_Onii-sama... he... Wake up!"_

His eyes opened abruptly when this voice became louder...  
It sounded like... Nunnally...!

"Nunnally!"

He quickly sat up and put his feet on the floor, only to realise that the girl was no where near him...  
She had been gone for so long...  
He looked around and noticed that things were very quiet... too quiet to be precise and he stood up to see if Lelouch was still asleep...  
However he found his bed empty and a drawer of his desk still half open...  
It took him a bit of difficulty to get there without crutches but he looked in the drawer though couldn't find anything that could worry him...  
That was until the ground beneath him started to shake and the echo of an explosion blew through his ears...  
He gasped as he fell down on his behind... grasping for his legs at their sudden pain strike...

"An explosion..."

He whispered as he looked around the dark room, his belongings shaking steadily before regaining their balance...  
The Prince had gotten himself into trouble again didn't he...?  
That idiot... he should just tie him up to his bed every night...  
He got up his feet and leaned against the wall as he crippled to the door...  
He pressed on the open button but instead of flipping to green did the machine remain on red...  
He pressed again and his frustration increased with each finger press he preformed...

"Shit... why isn't it?!"

"_Your services won't be needed Kururugi..."_

His eyes widened and turned to the intercom machine in the wall...  
That voice it belonged to the older Prince... Schneizel...

"What...?"

"_You're in no condition to fight..."_

"What is going on? Where is he?!"

He yelled...  
However the voice on the other side remained calm and content

"_A prisoner escaped... but don't worry the Prince is save and two of your Highness's personal guards is taking care of the situation..."_

He wasn't certain what the situation outside was like, but the fact that the Emperor's personal guards were at the scene still remained strange to him...  
Why were they even here to begin with...?

"Personal guard...?"

* * *

"Damned!" 

He cursed as he slammed his fists on the controls...  
He ignored the screen projected by his brother and had tried everything he could think of... but nothing worked...  
He couldn't leave the room, he couldn't access any controls...  
Should he just sit here and wait till she dies!

"Kallen..."

He finally gave in and slumped to his knees...  
His mind unwilling to accept the fact that she couldn't get out...  
There was nothing he could do for her... because he was caged...  
Like a bird...

"You can't do this!"

He yelled out as he slammed his forehead against the floor...  
However after knocking it against the metallic plate the ground started to shake beneath him and the screens around him flickered a little before regaining their function...  
He looked up and noticed smoke from the other side of the windows...  
This could only mean...  
The thought about it made him smile...

"You can't keep someone like her in your grasp! You underestimate her!"

He yelled at his brother who laughed before answering...

"_Ooh really...? I'll show you something nice... this is what happens to traitors..."_

Another screen opened up, it was being send from a small aircraft that filmed everything that was going on outside...  
His eyes widened as he saw Guren ridding past through the woods...  
His brother was up to something... he wasn't sure what but it was certain to be dangerous...

* * *

The timer read that she had 17:23 minutes to...  
It worried her because the mud was slowing her down...  
Not only that but the resistance she had come across to had been minimal...  
An army base holding one of the most advanced ships in the Britannian empire... she would've suspected it to have more defences...  
An alarm went off and she was forced out of her thoughts... 

"Shit!"

She quickly turned the unit and evaded...  
Two large red beams were shot her way and she was just barely able to dodge them...  
The lights in her cockpit signalled red once more when another pair of beams were fired her way...  
She jumped to dodge them and recognised the type of blast...

"Hadron energy?"

Guren landed roughly in the mud covered ground...  
She looked forward again and saw the source of the blasts...  
Thought he only thing she could see through the up floating ashes were 4 bright lights...  
Probably from the cannons... the idea terrified her...  
Gawain had two cannons and even then it was massively strong...  
This unit... it had four of them ?!

She landed roughly on the ground as she tried to think of a strategy...  
Fighting in long range wasn't her units style nor would it be the best tactic to follow...  
She couldn't run... she would just be a walking target that way...  
She looked at the timer again and realised that in her thinking time she had wasted another 3 minutes... she had 14:00 minutes left now...  
Sweat dripped down her forehead as she realised...  
If she was going to fight then she would have to do it quickly...

However when she tried to charge more shots were fired in front of her and she was forced to back up again...  
These shots... where were they fired from...  
She looked around to find a signal but found none...  
That was until she was struck in the back by something...  
Whatever had tried to shoot her was now behind her... hammering against her with some sort of weapon she turned around and tried to grab whatever was behind her but to her amazement did this unit just fold up and soar into the sky again...

"What?!"

In her own desperate attempt to defend herself did she avert her radiation surge upwards...  
Only to activate the Luminarium...  
the gem in her palm started to glow up and a pink like whip shot out into the air... however it was uncontrolled and missed the target only the cut down some trees in her way...  
She gasped at this new function and looked at the letters on her screen...

_Maser Vibration Luminarium_

It was something new but she couldn't enjoy the liberty because her alarms went off once more and she had to dodge another blast of Hadron fire coming her way...  
This time it was just one blast followed by the other three... She dodge one... two... three...  
But when she slipped into the mud at the fourth did her left arm get caught in the fire...  
She quickly tossed the limp and was thrown back by the explosion...

"I don't want to die..."

She whispered as she got up again...  
The timer now running at 6 minutes...  
Only 6... it wouldn't be enough to save her life...

She screamed when something rammed her from the front...  
Guren fell back against the ground as this unit continued to hammer against her front...  
As if it tried to breach through...  
She screamed as the electricity sparked over the screens... the screens in her cockpit flaring red as a sign of danger as they flickered between the blood like colour and black...  
In an effort of panic and survival did she reach forward again towards the unit... she even grabbed something but it slipped out of her claw before she was able to hit it...  
The unit had flown up again... leaving her in shock as she watched it up in the air...  
The red eyes that belonged to the unit glowing up like that of a devil's...  
The timer hit 4:00 minutes now...  
Was she going to die...?

"_Kallen, you're too young to come with us... I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you... if you were to die, I would be..."_

She couldn't die...

"_You are never alone..."_

She couldn't die...!

"_Come... Kallen"_

The Hadron cannons in the distance started to glow up again...

"Zero!"

She screamed as she gripped the controls...  
Something happened... but in her panic did her brain not register what had happened...  
She found herself standing up from the ground and running forward...  
The gem on her palm glowing more vivid than before as the Hadron cannons hit her...  
They were being reflected by a large pink like shield...  
It's particles floating around the arm to serve as one as she stood her ground...  
She screamed as Guren was forced into the ground but it didn't budge...  
Instead she looked at her controls with surprise when she saw a new screen at the bottom...

_Luminarium particle collector activated...  
Loaded at 60_

"This..."

She looked at the gem on Guren's arm and noticed that it was now even vibrating...  
She remained hesitant when it came to her actions...  
Still un able to register what had just happened...  
However her attention was forced upwards again when the flying unit sped up towards her once more...  
Her eyes widened as she saw it turn from what looked like an airplane to a Knightmare and noticed the weapons in its hands...  
A T shaped mace...

"Take this...!"

Not knowing what the consequences would be she forced Guren's surge arm upwards and pressed the charge button...  
She was certain that the pilot was surprised by the sudden result...  
A strong pink beam was fired into the air and it barely missed him... leaving only a scratch in one of the unit's arm wings...  
But it didn't stay at that... she charged the Luminarium again and whipped it in his direction...  
Her timer was reaching the red zone now...  
Leaving her with little less than two minutes to spare before she would run out of power...

The new unit however dodged her and charge towards her again...  
She wouldn't back down now and clashed against him before jumping back to dodge his mace like weapon... he had two of them... one in each hand however she grew more anxious and excited when he linked them together...  
Swinging them over the unit's head before charging at her again...  
The other Knightmare remained away... she guessed that this was for the safety of her colleague...

"You bastard!"

She tried to grab him so she could surge him and melt him to death but this pilot...  
He was very skilled... more skilled than even Suzaku...  
The timer was now under 1 minute... she had to finish this quickly and when she saw an opening she reached forward but it was a trap...  
She gasped as she was forced back by the unit's weapon and her eyes widened as the T like end zipped through the chest part of her unit... ripping out a large portion of its equipment...  
The timer wasn't at 0 yet but the power turned off before it could set off any real explosion...  
A stupid safety precaution...  
Only a minimum amount remained to keep the camera functions up...  
However several screens in her cockpit cracked before exploding on her face...  
Her hands covering up her eyes as she screamed...  
Guren fell back in the dirt as she tried to pull the controls to make it move...

"No not now! Move! Move you stupid thing! MOVE!"

Tears rand own her face as she realised that this was her end...  
Looking up she stared at the red glowing eyes above her...  
Her cheeks were cut and blood dripped from them...

"Naoto..."

She whispered his name because she was going to see him...  
Was she really going to meet her brother now...?

"_This is the end..."_

A voice spoke out through the intercom of the unknown machine...  
It was a male voice and she closed her eyes as he raised his weapon for the last blow...

"Zero... you're such an idiot..."

* * *

Chapter 45C: Like a bird in a cage

"Kallen!"

He screamed as she saw the unit falling down for the last time...  
His hands covering his mouth at the state she would probably be in...  
Kallen was dead... she had to be...

"No..."

He watched as his weapon rose again and again...  
Hacking and slashing into the unit that was once the pride of his organisation...

"No..."

He could almost imagine her blood dripping down from the metallic object...

"Kallen..."

The young girl...  
Faking to be someone she wasn't... smiling against the people she hated...  
Fighting for what she believed was right... standing by his side...  
Kallen... the two faced maiden...  
The strong woman who fought for her beloved...

"Stop this!"

His hands turned to fists as he slammed against the metallic floor...  
Screaming in hope that his brother would interfere...

"Nii-san! Stop this insanity! Stop!"

His eyes pressed together so tightly that it hurt...  
His fingers digging into his palms as they drew blood...

"Please... stop!"

"_It's been a long time since you've called me nii-san..."_

His eyes widened and he looked at his older brother...  
His facial structure calm and cold... didn't he feel anything for this...?  
Was this nothing to him...?!  
The strange unit had stopped its slaughter and with its weapon in one hand did he look down on the almost unrecognisable Guren Nishiki...  
It's chest ripped open...  
Limps half torn off and it's head part...  
Torn apart to reveal a hand sticking out between two slits...  
The arm covered with blood and cuts... un moving...

"Stop this... please!"

"_Now you know..."_

"What..."

"_If you ever betray me... if you ever run... that will be your fate... a traitor's death..."_

He looked at him in fear...

"_She should be honoured to die a soldiers death like that..."_

His hands clenched to fists again as he yelled at Prince Schneizel

"Don't kid me! You set her up! Just like you tried to kill Villetta! Because she..."

He stopped there...  
Un able to speak out the truth...  
The truth that they had to die because they knew to much...

"_Because of you..."_

He gasped...

"_Because you let to much go that it endangered everything we stand for..."_

He was speechless...

"_Stupid little brother...__ shall I end her suffering...?"_

Another screen opened up and he could hear something...  
Rasped breathing... from someone struggling...

_"I... won't... cry... I will... not die... Zero..."_

He recognised that voice...

"Kallen..."

He looked at the green screen that only showed the audio...  
He stared at the letters...  
Audio only...  
Her voice...  
It scrapped in his heart...

"_Shall I...?"_

He mumbled something as his brother smiled...  
Unmoving and broken...

"_Finish her..."_

He said the command through the link on purpose...

"_Yes my Lord!"_

And as his weapon rose one more time...  
His pupils shrank as he could almost see blood dripping from it...  
Kallen...

"DON'T'!"

He screamed and bend forward, pressing his hands against his ears as the geass marks on them started to glow up... there was also one glowing on his forehead and without realising it everything turned black around him...  
The screens remained off as the doors gave an unlocking click before whipping open...  
Uncontrolled and swift...

* * *

"_Weinberg!"_

A voice yelled at him through an intercom behind him and he turned to her...  
The message she send him was unheard because it was through a private line however when he turned his attention forward again did his alarms go off...  
The unit quickly jumped backwards and landed on the ground again as he looked at the reinforcements coming from the hills...  
The three units stopped at the scene and they looked at the wreckage before them...  
Three Gekka unit's, one custom build...

_"So you finally come out to play... Kyoshiro Tödö..."_

A voice yelled out to him...  
The man inside the custom made Gekka stared down at the former Guren unit and even he felt uncomfortable by it...  
The girl... he saw her bleeding hand through the debris...  
He was too late... too late to save her...

"_Tödö... she could still be alive..."_

Nagisa told him through the line and he frowned deeply at the unit standing in front of him...  
His hatred for the unit grew by ever passing second...

"_Remember... we didn't come here for revenge! Tödö!"_

The man ignored his older friend and yelled as he charged forward...

_"Tödö!"_

But he didn't listen...  
Instead he took out his revolving blade and charged at the unit...  
However it quickly transformed again and parted up into the sky...  
Tödö wasn't finished and quickly turned his unit to fire the harken at the bottom of the sword...

_"Tödö, stop this!"_

The unit in the air turned and harken missed...  
The damage on it's wing sparking as it landed on the ground roughly in it's Knightmare form...

"Get the girl... I'll keep them busy!"

The man yelled as the Knightmare charged at him again with it's linked maces...  
Tödö jumped back to dodge them and clashed against him with his sword...  
As the battle between them raged on, Nagisa took the courage to climb out of her cockpit and ran down towards the Guren unit...  
Passing the debris she quickly covered her mouth to prevent herself from hurling...  
She had seen some rough things during her period of fighting however... for someone to be so ruthless and to harm someone like that... it was so disgraceful...

"Kallen...?"

She called out, though she was certain that the girl wouldn't be able to hear her...  
Her hand came to the broken cockpit where she saw her hand sticking through...  
She took the hand and tried to look for any sign of a pulse...  
If she was dead she would have to leave her there... but...

"Ryöga! This girl she's still alive!"

She yelled as the unit leaned down towards her...  
The Gekka's hand surrounding the metallic hatch before pulling it off with force...  
Nagisa's eyes widened at the sight she received but quickly leaned forward to try and get the girl to consciousness...

"Kallen... you're save..."

She shook the girl slightly and listened to her rasped breathing...  
Her face was largely covered with blood...  
There was metal stuck in various parts of her chest and stomach and even her legs were cut...  
The clothing she wore... it was soaked in her blood...  
Her eyes closed as her face leaned to its right side... her hair falling over the side, mixed with blood...

"Hold on, please..."

Nagisa reached forward and slowly lifted the girl from her seating...  
Kallen screamed in pain as she was being moved and gasped as blood came out of her throat...  
She looked at her unit... she couldn't carry her in the Gekka's claw she would surely die if she did that...  
And thus she carried her over her shoulder towards the cockpit... swearing to herself that the size should be larger...  
Once inside she didn't close the hatch completely and booted up the radio once again...  
She looked at Tödö in the distance and noticed the other unit in the back...  
Why wasn't it attacking...?

"Tödö, we've got the girl... let's go!"

The custom Gekka separated from battle once again and the two units looked at each other...

_"Go ahead... I'll follow later..."_

"What are you saying! You're coming with us!"

Unwillingly her hands gripped Kallen's arm as she stared at the unit with anger...

_"I can't... this man... he won't give up on fighting... he'll hunt us down..."_

The idiot...!

"We can lose him!"

_"He isn't an ordinary pilot!"_

However she froze in her spot as she noticed the seriousness in his voice...  
Tödö hadn't yelled at her like that in a long time...

"What...?"

_"Take the girl... tell Kaguya if I don't come back..."_

Her hands shook as she looked at him...  
Already contemplating about death...

"Don't be so stupid... of course you're coming back!"

_"Go!"_

Tödö yelled as the unit charged at him again...  
She couldn't leave him like that... it went against her code...

_"Nagisa... we must follow his wishes..."_

She turned to the open com link with Ryöga...  
The man looked dead serious and she realised what she had to do...  
She gasped as she turned around... activating the smoke screen and chaffs to conceal her position as they rode away...


	46. Knighthood

**Code Geass: The Realm of Go****d**

**Chapter 4****6: Knighthood**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Chapter 46!  
The premiere of R2 was a couple of weeks ago, I didn't see it... wish I could've seen it though...  
But 2ch released a long detailed summary of the second season, which made me very excited but also very depressed because we still have to wait a month...  
I sort of feel bad for reading it because now I know what will happen in the first episode...  
Remember it starts airing on the 6th of April 

I also thought of multiple endings 3 right now my counter stands on three!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Beneath a veil so cold,  
__You deeply sleep, all alone  
__The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,  
__a little light shined_

_I watched as you dreamed  
__You laughed like a child  
__So dear, and yet so far -  
__That is the promise of our future_

_Chapter 46A: __Dependence_

_It has been months since I've heard your voice...  
__Months that I've felt your touch...  
__Years since I've last seen your eyes...  
__But I wont cry... onii-sama..._

"_Don't touch her!"_

_You yelled, though I wasn't certain what was happening around me...  
__All I remember was that there was only one person allowed to carry me... to make me smile and to love me... I didn't complain... in fact inside I felt guilty for it...  
__Being dependant on him... being his everything... being alive...  
__Sometimes someone would just wish that they died that day...  
__Would the world be that much different if I hadn't survived at all?  
__Would it be different if I wouldn't be dependant on him anymore...?_

_These legs won't support me anymore... they can carry me but they will never walk...  
__There was one day when I thought I could make it...  
__But with the mud in between my hands did I realise how selfish I was...  
__How weak I was..._

"_You... Why do you crawl?"_

_Then there was her... I didn't know who she was but she told me..._

"_You want to walk...?"_

_I remember answering in a exhausted way..._

"_Yes..."_

"_There is one place where you may walk... but you will walk alone..."_

_I remember her warm hand against my cheek as she spoke several words I couldn't understand...  
__The rain was so hard that it overshadowed her voice...  
__The only answer that rang through my mind was that if I could walk alone... I wouldn't be that much of a bother... I wasn't trying to understand her because of this wish...  
__And with that she was gone... only to be replaced by someone else..._

"_Nunnally!"_

_It wasn't my brother...  
__In fact this person was the first to ever touch me beside my brother...  
__Kururugi Suzaku... Our first friend...  
__And friends we needed in those peaceful days... because I knew that there would be a day that I would be alone... and I was afraid...  
__If one day someone would come by to take him away I would be all alone...  
__And for this I tried to keep him to myself... even if I was disgusted by the methods...  
__Onii-sama never knew... he never saw but he noticed... the ripped bedding... the trashed room... he noticed... and I almost had him... that was until that boy came over...  
__Kururugi Suzaku, son of Japan as he called himself...  
__The first person to beat up my brother in front of me and the first friend we've ever had...  
__The first true friend... and it was then that I realised... I shouldn't be dependant on one person... because onii-sama was wrong...  
__Not everyone in this world is a bad person... and not everyone will betray us...  
__Onii-sama why can't you see the truth...?  
__It isn't as if I don't notice... it isn't as if I don't know...  
__You fight... you fight against the world without realising that you already experience happiness...  
__I don't want you to suffer for me..._

"_Nunnally-chan... did you know... if you pray hard enough... an angel might hear your wishes..."_

_Mother once told me...  
__I haven't forgotten about angels... because C.C. once told me as well..._

"_Your onii-sama... he's like an angel... fulfilling the wishes of those who pray hard enough..."_

_Onii-sama... I just hope that you don't flap to hard...  
__I don't want you to disappear..._

* * *

Chapter 46B: Crossed swords

At leased the girl would be save that was his only wish...  
He frowned as the unit across him prepared himself as well... this unit it was something unseen of before...  
The mystery that clung to it... the ability to go airborne it was something unheard of...  
But this pilot... he wasn't about to give up... he was fierce and filled with fighting spirit...  
It reminded him of Suzaku but the dark aura that he seemed to emit made him realise the mistake in his comparison... Suzaku was never as dark as he was... never as merciless...

"_Are you ready...?"_

This pilot acted like everything was a game...

"_I'm going to attack you now... be ready!"_

The Tristan unit swung its weapons over its head before trusting forward towards the custom build Gekka...  
Tödö quickly avoided a straight blow from above and readied his blade to cut forward thinking that he was in the open...  
But the two weapons that were linked together separated and swung against his own, throwing his sword out of his hand and he gasped as the blade swung into the air only to land in the ground away from the two...  
Before the unknown unit could do more damage he jumped away...  
He watched him as he took the sword from the ground... no one had defeated him in a sword fight... let alone handled him so shamelessly by hitting his sword out of his hand...  
There were many things about this unit he didn't know... but if he did survive the data he collected would be of great value...

"_Weinberg... our time is up..."_

He expected the other unit to charge at him but instead it turned towards the one in the back...  
Tödö frowned a she looked at it noticing the large cannons on the shoulder patches...  
They reminded him of Gawain...  
He couldn't hear what was being said...

"_What do you mean...?"_

"_The Prince has ordered a direct retreat... something has come up..."_

"_Damned..."_

The unit in the back started to move towards the ship again... Tödö noticed this and realised that they were probably going to retreat...  
However the other remained still...

"_Weinberg!"_

"_Just let me finish this bastard!"_

Without hesitation did the other unit charge at him again, linking it's two weapons together as Tödö steadied his sword...  
However there was something he didn't foresee and when his alarms went off and he realised what the incoming fire was he jumped up...  
The other unit had noticed as well and changed into its aircraft mode before rising up in the sky...  
Below him a streak of hadron energy passed the ground, evaporating everything in its way...  
He landed again and stared at the unit which fired the beam...

His eyes widened in fear by the realisation of this massive fire power...  
The airborne unit however retreated towards the base and he figured that this was his chance to escape...  
He equipped his smokescreen and hid his presence from their radars with the use of his chaffs...  
Still watching over his shoulder as he backed away back over the hills...

"Why did you interrupt us! I could've handled him!"

Gino slammed his fist on his controls and he flew back towards the Avalon...

"_There was a response... if you would've continued you would be killed..."_

"Geh... As if..."

* * *

Why did I follow that man?  
A man who never showed his face, never said his name... why was it that it was him I fell in love with...?  
Why wasn't I able to see the person behind the mask...?  
Even when I saw him every day... without realising it I have known him for a large part of my life...  
Passing each other and playing a puppet game... pretending to be someone else...  
I hate that part of me...  
The weak part of me that walks around the corridors and pretends to be someone she's not...  
It had no meaning and every day I regretted those choices...

Friends... what did they mean to me?  
To Kallen Közuki they meant nothing... they were Britannian trash that tried to deny the harsh truth that their flag carried...  
To Kallen Stadtfeld however... they meant everything... they were what kept her going to that horrible place...  
A normal life... a scholar's lifestyle... one that hid the harsh truth that had stained her hands...  
Her brother murdered by the same people Kallen Stadtfel's friends rooted for...  
That is why she hated her... because she was supposed to cheer with them...

Her stepmother had told her...  
If you want to be a good wife then you should know your place...  
You have to keep quiet and listen to those around you and you have to show those below you who you are...  
She told me that and then showed me how to treat them... hitting my mother across the face to show me what she had truly meant... and my mother...? She merely smiled at me and continued her work... like a true Eleven should be doing... however there was one difference... she was not of true Britannian heritage... because her true nature tended to over throw those believes...  
This was Kallen Közuki... the woman who stood her ground and said whatever she wanted to, did whatever she wanted to whenever she wanted and became friends or enemies with whoever she wanted to... and her choice was vast... Britannia was no friend of her...  
The blood they had spilled in her family assured that...

But Zero... that name...  
He was the hope that made the path to liberation burn freely...  
A straight line towards a new fate... and this is why she loved him...  
Because he trusted her... and he believed what she stood for...  
If only her mother could see the same...  
But she could not... she was still bedridden in the hospital... without any improvements...  
But for her did she fight... if her mother could see the glory of the Japanese future... if she could feel proud of herself once more then she would surely wake up...  
Zero would make everything return to what it used to...  
He wasn't able to wake the dead but he was sure as hell able to make a change for the best...  
But then came the harsh truth...

The split mask... The traitor standing in front of him as she witnessed the fall of their leader...  
Zero... she could hardly believe it... but she knew that man...  
This man was in fact not even a man... he was as old as she was... Lelouch Lamperouge was his name... and she saw him every day...  
Her image of what she thought of as a hero was shattered... her love betrayed and her heart broken...  
Lelouch Lamperouge was the person who led them to victory... only to abandon them in the process... the gun shot followed...  
His blood staining the floor as she tried to save her last hope... but she watched...  
Watched as everything seemed to change... the lights across the ceiling... the marks...  
That cursed mark that dwelled in his eye... how long had Lelouch been hiding that inhuman power...  
A power she first admired when she only knew his Zero side... a strength that she respected...

Until she saw the whole picture...  
And then they were gone...  
The Knight and her King missing until another truth announced itself...  
The Prince... The son of him she hated... he who led this country of guns and blood...  
He was his son... he was a Prince... her king and also love...  
She fell in love with the wrong person...  
She fell in love with an idiot...

"_Zero... you're such an idiot..."_

* * *

This feeling of helplessness...  
This powerlessness...  
He gripped the thin cloth that surrounded his legs as he buried his face further into his legs...  
His knees pulled up and his hands wrapped around them...  
His back against the wall as he waited...  
He waited because he had no choice...  
Because there was nothing else he could do...  
Because, he hated to admit it, he was powerless...

"_If you want to change the world so badly... then take my hand..__ I can give you the power to do so..."_

His eyes widened at that memory...  
Had he just fallen asleep?  
He remained still to think until the lights in the ceiling suddenly flickered off and as a response he looked upwards...  
A loud shifting sound swayed through the room and as the lights were turned on again he noticed that the door was open...  
Slowly he rose to his feet and started to walk towards the open door...  
The pain in his legs had died away... the resting he did on the ground made it less difficult for him to move... as long as he moved slowly, with a steady hand against the wall for support, he could make it...

He blamed the power shortage on what he believed was the battle raging outside...  
As he went forward he thought of his choices...  
He had no idea what was going on...  
He had no idea where Lelouch was... nor what he would have to do...  
But something told him to go to the hangar...  
If there was something he would do then it was fight... and in this current state he knew he would have no chance... but he would have to try...  
Maybe Lelouch was fighting as well... he didn't know... and because of this did he move towards the elevator...  
His hands shaking as he pressed on the button next to the door...

"_Suzaku-kun..."_

That voice... he couldn't get it out of his head...  
Nunnally...  
He frowned as the doors in front of him opened and he stepped inside...  
His fingers crossing the marker of his destination... a small red light surrounding the metallic plate as he pressed it forwards...  
The doors closed and the elevator started to move...  
His minds kept track with his actions... they also predicted what he should do...  
Fight... if he was fighting then he would go as well... it was only fair...

The doors opened again and to his worry did he hear shouting coming from inside the hangar...  
He recognised remains of burnt and fire... the odour filled his nostrils and alarmed him to stay on his toes...  
But as he stepped forward... he felt something...  
He walked forward over the cold floor, recognising the place where a unit once stood...  
The place was wrecked and torn... the wall surrounding the launch bay was partly melted...  
Melted...  
He only knew one unit that could do such a thing... Guren Nishiki...

_"That girl... she's not even an adult yet..."_

He remembered someone saying that... but at the time his mind hadn't registered it...  
His worries were focussed on the person he loved rather than anything happening around him...  
But now it made sense... his strange behaviour... Kallen was here...  
He repeated that part... was... because he was certain that she was gone now... fighting... they were probably fighting against her... but... was Lelouch fighting as well...

He slowly turned around to look at the back of the hangar...  
His eyes however widened as he saw something in the dark...  
A blue glow was being emitted by something from the back and as he watched it he felt fear...  
His memories lingering back to the broken egg...

"There he is!"

Before he could realise what was happening he was thrown on the floor...  
He gasped as his head banged against the metallic floor and he tried to struggle...

"Damned..."

He cursed as he felt his arms being pushed behind his back and he was hauled up his feet...

"Let me go!"

He was being dragged away but before he left he looked at the light again...  
It was slowly fading... and the back of the room turned dark once again...

* * *

Chapter 46C: Knighthood

He watched him as he slept...  
His face showing worry even in his dreamless state...  
Prince Schneizel el Britannia watched as his younger half brother slept...  
He himself sitting on a chair next to his bed to await his awakening...  
Partly he was angered by what had happened... but also pleased...  
Pleased because he knew no other emotion at the time that would fill his internal hunger... his internal rage...  
His hand reached out to the dark haired youth and gently removed some flocks from his face, his fingers trailed over his left cheek as he looked at the closed eye...  
He could feel him stir and as the Prince's hand started to grip the thick cotton blanket did he retreat his own...

"Are you awake...?"

He asked and watched as his eyes fluttered open...  
The cursed eye looked at him and he stared back right into it...  
The pink coloured eye that carried the wings of the damned...

* * *

"I will take the first flight... yes..."

Even if it was after midnight there was so rest or peace in the bunker...  
She watched his every move... watched him change...  
Pollux... he was turning more and more into his brother...  
He ate... though still slept badly... as if waking up from a nightmare...

She worried because she knew why he was smiling...  
Because she knew what that man's goal was... Xao Sheng Ling...  
She knew who he was... though at that time he was nothing more than a rich man's son...  
The Chinese Federation... it was because of that choice that she stayed on her guard...  
Because not only had she stolen from them she was wanted by them as well...  
She didn't trust Pollux... even when she saw him did she not trust him...

"I should arrive tomorrow... Bye..."

She exhaled from her pipe and watched over her shoulder from the couch as the light blue haired youth closed the hatch on his phone, he looked at her with disgust...  
His eyes cold and empty... but also tired from lack of sleep...

"So you're really going...?"

She asked in a uncaring manor before taking another inhale from her pipe...  
Pollux watched as she smoked and looked at her with disgust before responding to her...

"Yes..."

He pressed the phone against his chest as Lakshata exhaled again...  
Unmoving as the woman turned on the television screen again...

"I've been wondering about this for a while... how did you get the Chinese embassy so far to give you access to their country... let alone 'that' man...?"

She asked him as she frowned, not wasting energy to look at him but instead watched the man on the television screen...  
Xao Sheng Ling... chairman of the Chinese Federation...  
There was however a moment of silence and her eyes turned to slits as she waited for an answer...  
However she felt his hand push down on the top of the couch and she looked upwards into his eyes...

"I promised him something... something precious..."

Pollux smiled and walked away again...  
Lakshata sighed and turned off the television before rising up to her feet to head to her bedroom...  
She remained still for a moment as she watched the youth carry a small bag from his own quarters...

"I guess this is where our roads split..."

Pollux put his suitcase on the ground and walked up to her...  
He offered the Indian woman his hand

"I thank you Lakshata... you've been very kind to me..."

She hesitated for a moment but eventually took his hand and shook it...  
But his kindness wasn't for granted because he soon said with a carefree smile...

"But... this isn't goodbye just yet..."

She gasped as he gripped her hand tightly... tight enough hat it hurt and she ripped it out of his fingers... her pipe falling out of her other... it hit the ground with a loud clatter, spilling the ashes over the tiles...  
She stared at the youth who gave her a sinister grin...

"The precious object I will present them... it isn't an item..."

Her eyes widened in fear as geass started to develop in his eyes...

"You're coming with me..."

* * *

He looked at the bowel sitting on his lap...  
The soup drifting softly against the edges as he made no effort in raising his hands to eat...  
His hands remained bandaged but his eye patch was gone...  
He waited because he knew there was going to be more...

"Are you awake...?"

He first thought that this touch belonged to someone else...  
But he soon realised that he was wrong... instead he looked into the cold eyes of his older half brother... he found himself drifting away from his glance...

"Where..."

"My quarters..."

He answered coldly and it was then that Lelouch recognised the fancy room... a room fit for Princes and Kings... much different from his own...  
But he was lingering... he tried to remember...  
Kallen... did she die...?  
He finally looked at his brother and as if he was able to read his mind did he respond...

"She died... there was no chance she could survive..."

His eyes pressed together at this realisation...

"Why...?"

He pleaded as his hands gripped the cotton blanket below him...  
Wondering why she was the one who had to die...  
Why did they have to die because of him...?  
His brother didn't answer instead he waved a hand through his hair and smiled at him...  
Something that was the complete opposite from his behaviour the previous day...

"It's for the best... one day you will understand..."

With that he left and moments later he was brought some soup and left again...  
Minutes passed... and turned to hours...  
No word came from his Knight... he didn't ask either because it would look suspicious...  
Right now it was just him and this liquid... it had turned cold...  
He stared into it and the door on the other end opened...  
He remained still as the footsteps walked up to him... he knew whom they belonged to... they didn't belong to the person he wanted to see...

"You should eat..."

He could hear the other sitting down next to him and eventually responded...

"It's cold...The soup..."

A hand grabbed the bowel and removed it from his lap...  
What followed was a moment of silence...  
Only the ticking of a clock filled the space...

"There was something I want to discuss with you..."

Lelouch wasn't in the mood for discussions... let alone making decisions...  
With a tone of annoyance did he answer...

"About what..."

"Kururugi's future..."

When those words slid of his tongue did Lelouch look up to him...  
There was a certain fear that had awakened... the fear of loss and worry...  
His brother smiled as he continued...

"Father sees great potential in him..."

"Father... what does Father want with him!"

Already he was aggravated...  
This mostly because his Father was involved...  
Suzaku would he be taken away from him?

"Father wants him on his guard... not just as a Knight but as a Knight of Round..."

His elite guard...  
The Knights of round... a collection of top class ace pilots...  
Working for his protection as well as any mission he would give them...  
But that would mean...?

"But, he still belongs to me! He's still my Knight!"

"The offer came rather spontaneous... I've only heard about it last week..."

It was then that he wondered about something else...

"Suzaku... does he know?"

Schneizel crossed his legs and smiled...

"No... but Father send two of Knights to talk to him... It shouldn't be hard for him to understand..."

He was certain they would try to convince Suzaku in joining rather than inform him...  
The thing he wanted to know then were their names...

"Who did he send...?"

"Knight of six, Anya Earlstraim and Knight of three Gino Weinberg..."

"_Anya! Is this guy bothering you? If he is, then he's in for some trouble..."_

"_Weinberg... we're going to be late... if we don't leave now we will be late..."_

His eyes widened at the realisation...  
These people he had seen them before... the young girl... the blonde guy...  
Were they Knight of Rounds?!

"I see you've already met them..."

Those people...

"Were they there?"

Was she fighting against those people...?

"Yes..."

There was a blank stare that followed as he realised their strength...  
Kallen, she had no chance...  
These people... being commanded around coldly... did they want Suzaku to do the same...?  
No... he would never give him up...

"Euphie once told me..."

He snapped out of his thoughts at the mention of that name...

"She told me that Kururugi Suzaku wanted to change everything... to change Britannia from the inside out..."

He turned his gaze back to his lap...  
Her mention reminded her of those days...  
Back when he was still Zero... back when he had made that terrible mistake...  
It was true that Suzaku wanted to do that... he had told him himself...  
Even though he said it towards Zero, Lelouch partly understood and even saw some of the changes...  
An Eleven to receive a rank as he had... to even become a Knight... that was the first change to ever be made in the last 8 years... however he feared that things would remain that way...  
Suzaku's wish for things to change they might never become true at all...

"... If Suzaku sees this as an opportunity to change things... would you let him...?"

Fear gripped his heart... because he knew he shouldn't hold him back...  
Would he really want to go...?  
No, Suzaku would never let him know... because he wasn't stupid... he should know that Lelouch would never let him...  
His prediction would be that Suzaku would never show him that he actually wanted this change...  
Suzaku...  
He sighed... it was a hard decision... to give up on something you love... to allow them to grow or destroy themselves...  
It was a frightening idea...

"I want you to think about it... I want you to talk to him as well..."

Suzaku would he really want this...?  
He never noticed his brother leaving because he was so deep in thought...

"... Suzaku"


	47. Futures

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 4****7: Futures**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Hello again, my test week is almost over, which means I get to write more again!  
I'm a book worm when the test week drops by I have no social life and I study around the clock to get good grades

As for the question asked by Rollo in his review, since I can't reply to him normally I might as well answer here:  
I am planning on keeping ties with the season 2, but your question is not easy to be answered without revealing any spoilers... his decision will be influenced through something in the future, but not right now...

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_From my hands with picked Emerald Green flowers  
They'll turn into the dust in dry breezes  
At the place which is too bright and opened my eyes to that beauty  
I'm asking the slumbering sky_

_How many large leaves and pebbles did I gather?  
I made a little base that seemed to surround me  
If the wind blew, it looked as if it could crumble  
It was such a dream  
But I still remember that world_

_Chapter 47A: Sunflowers_

_They say that a plant puts its utmost effort in creating a flower...  
__The effort is its will to survive and make offspring, to make sure that it's existence will not cease without meaning..._

"_Open your eyes now!"_

_When the dark haired boy opened them again, after fearing for his life when he was being dragged along by one hand, blind and unprepared for what Suzaku was about to do this time, his eyes widened in amazement as he looked over the field before him...  
__Suzaku standing next to him, grinning widely as he placed his hands on his hips...  
__Acting as if he was the person who had created this field in the first place..._

"_Say something..."_

_He eventually grumbled as he looked the other way, embarrassed by the other's gaze..._

"_It's..."_

_The Prince only managed to get out as the sun appeared from behind the clouds...  
__Casting away the darker colors to replace them with an even brighter yellow that was being emitted from the leaves of the flowers...  
__This was proof that flowers were strong... to create such a scene..._

"_You act as if you've never seen sunflowers before..."_

_Lelouch looked at the Japanese youth with a questioned look, Suzaku bowed forward to look at him for a moment and then ran into the field...  
__Lelouch was so deep in thought... realizing that he had never seen an actual field of sun flowers before... he had only seen pairs or just one of them..._

"_Ne, Lelouch..."_

_The hand of the younger Prince stopped reaching forward towards the flower and he looked at his mother...  
__The woman smiled and said..._

"_A sun flower only lives once... it's flower only blooms before it dies, much like a last struggle before it dies... don't break it, it tries to hard to exist..."_

"_Ah! Suzaku, wait!"_

_It was an old memory but something that always stayed with him in the years that followed, because her words had a truthful meaning and because it was so ironic...  
__This field was as long as the eye could see and was filled with the flowers... only to change from beauty to death... because all of the flowers that stood before them would eventually cease to exist..._

"_You're always slow..."_

_Suzaku complained as the other caught up with him, Lelouch leaned his hand son his lap to catch his breath and looked at Suzaku...  
__He noticed the wide grin on his face and his hand reached for one of the thick green branch...  
__Lelouch eyes widened as he saw the hand tighten..._

"_Maybe we should take one home..."_

"_No!"_

_Suzaku stopped talking and looked at the Prince..._

"_Don't break them!"_

"_What? Why not! There are enough flowers to grow..."_

_Suzaku released the branch, it was because of the look that Lelouch was giving him that he did that...  
__He frowned slightly as he stared at him... Lelouch stood up again and said with pride..._

"_It tries so hard to bloom and you want to take it away? Such a selfish decision..."_

_Suzaku balled his fists in response..._

"_Just one! And it isn't selfish, it isn't for me! Nunnally might want to see it!"_

"_But..."_

"_We couldn't take Nunnally with us... I thought... she might want to feel one at leased..."_

_Lelouch wasn't certain of what he wanted to say, he looked at his friend...  
__He bit his lip before he asked... Suzaku looked at him strangely after he asked his question..._

"_Wouldn't that make... the flower sad...?"_

"_Sad? What do you mean?"_

_His hands hung limp against his side__ as he looked at the flower...  
__As if he was trying to read it's mind he looked at it...  
__He slowly closed his eyes_

"_I mean... doesn't it bloom to show it's beauty before it dies... to create seeds... wouldn't it be saddened if you pick it?"_

"_I don't think it will..."_

_They snapped open again and quickly focused on Suzaku again, his hand was patting the green branch as he looked at the flower above him with a smile...  
__Quickly Lelouch asked him..._

"_Why?"_

"_Even if it won't make seeds that doesn't mean that it blooms without purpose..."_

_His smile grew wider and his eyes more gentle as his hand gripped the branch..._

"_This flower... it will make Nunnally happy won't it? Then it has a purpose... I don't think it will be sad when it sees Nunnally's smile..." _

_It added a new meaning to what his mother had once said to him...  
__Underneath all this attitude... Suzaku was indeed a good person...  
__Someone who thought things through when he had to and who, most of the times, knew the reason behind his actions...  
__It was Suzaku who had brought him here... and slowly he realised that Suzaku must know a lot about the creatures here in the wild...  
__He knew every branch... every leaf... and as his hands gripped the thick green branch before breaking it he thought that Suzaku must have known about the sunflower's feelings as well...  
__Because he knew that ti would have purpose...  
__Because it would make someone smile..._

"_Onii-sama... Suzaku-kun?"_

"_We're back Nunnally!"_

_He spoke out as he opened the two doors of their storage house...  
__Some fresh air wouldn't hurt... and the weather was great as well..._

"_Did you go to Suzaku's secret place?"_

_Nunnally smiled as she felt her brother's hand on top of her own, with him back at her side did she feel complete again...  
__Suzaku walked in as well, his hands holding onto the sunflower though it had been downed in size..._

"_I'm sorry you couldn't go..."_

"_Not a problem... if onii-sama liked it then it's fine..."_

_It used to be different...  
__There was a point when he wasn't able to go anywhere without Nunnally tearing everything up...  
__His hand tightened around his little sister's palm as he looked at her... but right now it wasn't the time to think about such things and so he said to her..._

"_We've brought you something..."_

_Suzaku walked up and placed the flowered part of the plant on Nunnally's lap, the girl reacted in fright when she felt something at first and then hesitated before touching it...  
__Her hands ran over the brown, almost black, inside of the flower before running over the leaves that ran around it...  
__Her fingers carefully stroked one of the small leaves..._

"_A... flower?"_

"_It's a sunflower..."_

_Lelouch added as he noticed the soft smile on her face...  
__The girl continued to caress the flower as Suzaku spoke to her..._

"_There is a field full of those flowers! As far as the eye can see!"_

"_That far?"_

_She asked in interest and amazement...  
__In her mind she was probably trying to imagine it..._

"_Yes, that far!"_

"_It must be very beautiful..."_

"_It is! That's why I took Lelouch, but since we couldn't take you with us we brought one back for you... just for you!"_

_Her smile grew even wider...  
__The importance that she had and the fact that they still thought of her even in her absence pleased her...  
__Kururugi Suzaku was important to her brother and important to her...  
__Because he didn't view her as someone incapable of doing anything...  
__He saw her as a person... and not a tool like most people did...  
__His perspective of her was similar to her brother's, but different because Suzaku could never become her real brother... he was a friend and still Lelouch was most important to her..._

"_Thank you..."_

_She raised her hand and carefully whipped her finger across her eyes..._

"_Ah... Nunnally are you crying?"_

_Suzaku leaned closer in worry and at this sudden mention Lelouch came closer as well..._

"_What's wrong?"_

_The two boys were worried about her but she laughed and said..._

"_I'm just glad... that's all... because it's so beautiful..."_

_Suzaku sighed and Lelouch stood up straight again...  
__Relieved that there was nothing wrong..._

* * *

Chapter 41B: Futures

The voice he had heard the night before, the one which had warned him that something was going on was gone...  
He hoped that it would return but everything remained quiet...  
The light bothered him as well... it was like an omen to him...  
The cracked egg that was somehow related to it and the outstretched hand of his friend who he had stopped at that time put more salt on the wounds that represented his worry and growing suspicion for the unit named Astraeus...  
It's creators unknown... only the piloting name was known and it couldn't be a coincidence that this person was Marianne...  
Nor that she was the first person capable of piloting a unit that had existed for a long time...

"I know you're awake!"

Someone yelled in the distance but he wanted to think...  
He grunted a little in frustration and tried to ignore this person...  
That was until someone kicked him from behind... Suzaku became annoyed as the foot continued to kick him and quickly sat up to give the person behind him a fast glare...

"What do you think you're doing! Kicking someone like that!"

His eyes widened however when he looked over the person...  
Gino stood next to him, hands placed on his hips and his expression showed that he was not amused...  
Suzaku was surprised because this person was around the same age as he was...  
He stared into his blue eyes until he realised that he was somewhere he didn't recognise...  
He blinked and scanned the walls, recognising it as a prison cell that the Avalon carried...  
Gino frowned as the Japanese looked around and then kicked him against the side of his head...

"Get up already! I've been waiting like forever for you to get your lazy ass up!"

Suzaku did as he was asked, but not without any complaints...  
He detested this person and coldly glared at him as he dusted off his clothing...  
His legs still ached a little, but that was mostly from sleeping on the ground...  
He then noticed that the clothing this person was wearing was part of a uniform... though at the time he couldn't recognise his rank nor status...

"Who are you...?"

Gino sighed and turned to Suzaku once more...  
His hands raised and eyes closed as he responded in a whining way

"Aren't there more important questions you want to ask...? Like where am I...? Why are you here...?"

"I'd rather know about the person who kicked me against the head so I can remember his name after I kill him..."

He looked at Suzaku again and noticed the still visible cold expression and shook his head...

"The attitude might be a problem..."

Surprised by this saying Suzaku's expression finally changed and he followed Gino towards the door...

"My name... is Gino Weinberg..."

"Gino Weinberg...?"

Gino opened the door and gestured Suzaku to follow...

"Remember that name..."

"Are you a pilot...?"

Gino caught his interest... there was something that kept him interested...  
Maybe his attitude or his age... it wasn't explainable...

"You could say that..."

They walked through the cold corridors and eventually came to the elevator...  
Once inside Suzaku noticed the emblem on Gino's left sleeve...  
It reminded him of the badge he had received when he first gained the status of royal Knight...  
Like a winged sword... Gino, was he a Knight of some sort as well...?

"I'm sorry if things are a bit hasted... you hit your head quite hard yesterday, that's why you were unconscious..."

He remembered that...  
The men that jumped him and made him fall against the metallic floor...  
But after that things slowly fell to pieces and remained scattered until everything turned black...  
His head didn't hurt much... but when he rubbed his hand over his skull did he feel a painful lump formed on the side...

"Why did they jump me then? That made no sense..."

"You disobeyed a direct order to remain where you were and you tried to play a hero... to run into a hangar that was still recovering from a fire in the middle of an attack... you deserved that kind of response... be glad that you're not being punished..."

Suzaku was surprised...  
Last time when Lelouch disobeyed his brother's order he was heavily punished for it...  
He was going out free... why?

"I'm not...?"

"You can thank me for that... now tell me what were you doing there?"

Gino now made him think as someone who had great influence, specially when it came to his own mistakes...  
He sighed slightly as he started to talk... in his mind his worry grew as he mentioned him to Gino...  
Also hoping that it didn't sound too desperate towards the other...

"I was worried... someone I care for and protect... I couldn't find him and I was afraid that he was outside..."

He wanted to say more but Gino interrupted him...

"Idiot... you call yourself a Knight and you don't even know where your Prince is..."

Although he was looking at Gino's back he could tell that he was angry...  
The gloved hands turned to fists as his ranting continued...

"For a Prince to leave his Knight behind is probably even worse... he should be the one to have spend the night in that cell..."

Suzaku said nothing in return, because he knew that Lelouch must have had his reasons...  
He was the person who had helped Kallen escape in the first place...  
And with that he wondered about something else...

"Do you know what happened last night...?"

He quickly asked and Gino looked over his shoulder...  
His stare was cold and he turned his gaze forward again before answering...

"There isn't much I can tell you... a prisoner broke out... I heard she was killed..."

"She...? So it was her... Kallen..."

He looked at the floor as he realised this...  
Maybe Lelouch was being punished by his brother...  
Maybe that was why he was able to go free...  
He hoped that Lelouch hadn't gone with her... he wasn't sure why he started to think like that, but after all the betrayal he wouldn't be surprised...  
Gino however snapped him back to reality by asking him...

"Was that her name...?

He looked up at the blonde and noticed his expression...  
It wasn't necessarily cold... it looked more like regret...  
Did he know her in some way...?

"It was..."

The doors opened again and the two walked out...  
Suzaku still feeling out of place because he still wasn't wearing his uniform...  
He was glad that he was wearing long pants rather than his usual sleeping garment...  
He followed Gino into the cafeteria... most of the people were working on the repairs so it was fairly empty, only a couple of people remained...  
He however found it strange that he wasn't being brought to one of the Princes...  
Gino's actions were stated unpredictable when he found him staring at some of the food before putting it on his plate...

"Why are we here...?"

Suzaku asked him in a bored tone but the new person assured him that it was for a good cause and thus Suzaku grabbed a plate himself and eventually found himself together with the blonde eating what he thought of was his breakfast, since he had no idea on what the time was...

"Suzaku..."

Gino began while he ripped off another piece of bread...  
This man had less manors than he had and it was even bothering him...  
If Lelouch could only see this... he would have a heart attack...

"What do you think of Britannia...?"

A strange question and he thought for a moment...

"You're Japanese right? Why are you in the army? Why did you switch sides?"

A lot of questions to think over and as Gino continued to eat did he make up his answer...

"It is... I guess because I hate being helpless... I want to change it... Britannia I mean because even now I still hate it... but only by taking action can you ever be heard... not by lowering yourself through terrorism but by changing things from within..."

"Then what do you want to change?"

He stared at the blonde...  
What he wanted to change... to be honest everything...  
Britannia was good at keeping secrets...  
Area 11, the war against Europe, the secrets of geass... everything was rotten...  
It reminded him of the words Lelouch once said to him...

"_This... __This world cannot be changed... I've lost hope in it... that's why..."_

"Everything... and yet nothing..."

Gino sighed and drank from his paper cup before he continued with his questions...

"Then why are you here now...?"

That reason was simple...  
He remained where he was because he had someone to love and to protect...

"Because I fell like someone here needs me... someone needs my protection..."

Gino sighed loudly and leaned back in his seat...

"Really... if someone needs your protection then why don't they stick around you..."

The comment hurt a little but Suzaku ignored it...  
It was no use getting into an argument when the other person only knew half the truth...  
He continued to eat...

"You said you wanted to change things right...?"

Suzaku didn't respond because he was sure that he was clear about that subject...  
In fact he hated talking about it because it reminded him of Zero...

"If you had the chance to make even greater changes... would you take it?"

He stopped eating when Gino leaned forward and looked at him with a suggestive smile...  
As if he was being serious... really, what could someone like him do...?  
It wasn't as if Gino would be able to change the world or something...  
But the question... it made him wonder whether or not he would take that chance...

"I guess I would..."

"But...?"

Gino saw this coming... there was always a but involved...

"But I wonder if my decision will hurt the ones I love in the process..."

Gino smiled as he leaned back again, his paper cup placed on the table...

"What if they accepted your decision… what would you say...?"

He remained quiet for a moment before answering a slow and determined...

"...Yes"

"A good choice... but I'll warn you, be careful with your choices... they might get you killed one day"

* * *

Tödö kneeled on the ground before the bamboo blinds that separated him from the young girl he served...  
Kururugi Kaguya, head of the still existing Kyoto House noticed his presence when she heard him kneel...  
She turned to him and smiled when she realised he was alright...

"Tödö-san... you've returned..."

His face remained appointed towards the floor as he spoke...

"I'm sorry for worrying you... I wanted to make sure everyone would get away..."

"Then what about you Tödö..."

"As long as I serve, my existence has no meaning..."

Kaguya sighed and looked at him from the bamboo blinds...  
She was worried when Nagisa told him about his self sacrifice...  
But he returned now...

"How is the girl...?"

He asked and Kaguya stared at him with a saddened look...

"They say she is critical... but her soul is strong, I sensed it..."

"I'm sorry..."

She reacted surprised by his sudden apology

"For what...?"

"For endangering your men... it was my request to begin with..."

"Don't talk like that! It was my last word that made the decision for this... besides... even that girl deserves a better future..."

* * *

Chapter 47C: Replacements

_"... If Suzaku sees this as an opportunity to change things... would you let him...?"_

He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath...  
Would he let him go...? Would Suzaku want to go...?  
A Knight of Round... a status that carried great influence since you were under direct order of the Emperor... but wouldn't that also be neglecting in a way...  
His Father was a stubborn man who only listens to himself... how would Suzaku be able to change things like that...  
But Suzaku has already made changes... he was a status symbol to the people who believed in Japan and not in terrorism...  
He was also the person who nearly got the Japanese equal rights that was until he evaporated that plan and used it for his own...  
Suzaku could always find a way... but was this road the one he wanted to follow...?  
Lelouch was certain that Suzaku wouldn't let him know if he wanted this because he probably knew about the consequences...  
He would have to leave and if in someway was given the impression that he was needed he would certainly stay to let this chance blow away...

There was a knock on the door and he turned his gaze towards the entrance...  
He had expected his brother to come in but when he saw bubblegum pink hair and a neutral glance of a young girl did he realise that this was Anya...  
The young girl looked at him and closed the door behind her before walking to the front of his bed where she bowed to him...

"I must apologize for my previous behaviour... I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a Prince..."

She said in a quiet tone as she looked at him...  
Lelouch did the same and eventually said to her...

"Are you here to hear my decision...?"

He frowned as the girl answered in a cold yes...  
Her eyes lingered to the eye patch she hadn't seen him wear before, but she said nothing...

"I can't tell you yet... I want to discuss it with him first..."

"Of course your Highness... would you want to tell Suzaku this himself...?"

She said in a quiet tone as she looked at him...  
Not an inch of her face was moving, only her mouth and her eyes...  
But her expression always remained the same...

"You didn't tell him yet about the offer...?"

"No... we would've done so in your presence, but if you prefer to tell him yourself..."

He sighed in relief...

"Alright... I'll tell him myself, I think that's a better decision..."

"Yes, your Highness..."

There was another knock on the door and Lelouch eyes widened as Gino walked inside accompanied by Suzaku...  
He looked at the brown haired Knight and they shared a glance...  
Lelouch felt a sting of regret for leaving him that night... but that was soon ended when Gino pointed a finger towards him and started yelling...

"You! You're Lelouch vi Britannia?!"

He frowned deeply as the blonde turned to Anya and continued his rant against her...

"He was the guy who was teasing you?! The Prince?!"

"Weinberg... we're under strict orders... behave..."

She said to him as she turned her gaze to the annoyed royalty...  
Suzaku merely watched the two and eventually Gino coughed in his hand before bowing to the Prince...  
Gino didn't even have the time to say anything serious because Lelouch cut him off...

"What do you want... if you want to insult me then go back where you came from..."

Mentally Gino was now raising his fist towards the Prince and was calling him names for talking to him in such a rude way...  
But instead he remained calm, al except for his fist which was shaking violently against his side... Anya continued to talk...

"We're not just here for the offer... there is another reason..."

Lelouch frowned as the young girl went on...

"Since both you and your Knight are valuable pieces for the Britannian Japanese military front here in Asia, we will be taking over during your absence..."

He smiled as the girl raised her hand and saluted him as she said...

"Presenting Anya Earlstraim... Knight of Six and Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three..."

Lelouch sighed and even laughed a little before turning his vision toward the two Knight of Rounds...  
Gino he could understand, but Anya... she looked so young... it was hard to believe that she piloted such a strong Knightmare...  
And this Gino character... he was the one who had killed Kallen... why should he have respect for him...

"We still have a meeting with Prince Schneizel..."

"Alright... you are dismissed..."

The two of them saluted him again and left the room, leaving Lelouch alone with Suzaku...

* * *

The Blue haired youth walked through the crowds, his hands around that of Lakshata as he walked up to a man standing near the exit...  
Eventually they stepped into a car and were driven away...  
His gaze following the strange landscape that China consisted off...  
It reminded him much to his first home... before his mother was killed in the bombing by the Britannian army...  
Back when his brother was still alive...

His gaze turned to Lakshata who remained still and emotionless by his side...  
Was this really worth it...?  
Would this bring him the revenge he longed for...?  
He wondered about it but it was no use... because there was no going back now...  
Xao Sheng Ling would help him kill the ones responsible...

Eventually the car stopped and he stepped outside, he noticed that he was now at a smaller palace in the country yard...  
The Forbidden City in Beijing once stood tall... until it was destroyed by enemy bombings back when Britannia and the Federation still fought...  
Large parts of the palace that remained standing were later destroyed when the revolution broke out...  
A new parliament was formed and new rules were made...  
The Chinese Federation ceased its bonds with the world and started its nuclear weapon program...  
The fighting ended eventually after a truce was made... but the hostility remained...  
Now on the place where the palace was burned to ashes a new one was build...  
Not just for the Emperor... but also for the government...  
Castor found it strange that he wasn't meeting the man there...

"We're here..."

They both stepped out of the car and were led into the building, it was surrounded by beautiful gardens and hardly had any walls...  
It reminded him of the traditional Japanese palaces...  
Eventually they stopped at a door and the woman who led him there opened it...  
He walked inside, still gripping the Indian woman's hand as he found the room empty...  
It was a dark room with on both sides a long raised platform filled with candles...  
The ceiling was covered with white pieces of cloth that also hanged down where the candles ended... sealing the rest of the room from his sight...

"Are you 'that' boy...?

He heard someone say and he bowed down when the curtains were being moved...  
He let go of Lakshata's hand as he bowed, expecting to meet the chairman here but he realised that this voice was in fact female...  
He looked up again when he saw someone standing in between the curtains...  
Her long white dress dragging over the floor as she walked forward...  
The pink pigtails bouncing with every step...  
Z.Z. smiled at the young boy in front of her... viciously and threatening...


	48. Their connection

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 4****8: Their connection**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Told you I would have more time to write XD  
The first chapter to reach over 5K in words!  
Ooh wait it's number 3...  
This week R2 premieres! and a lot of other new anime series will start as well!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_The outstretched sky evades the truth  
__Refusing to get closer _

_Overflowing tears spill down  
__My heart aches, not knowing what to do _

_Arriving first at the ends of sadness  
__"Truth and Falsehood"_

_Chapter 48A: __Bloodstained hands_

_He barely heard the whispers and shouts that were emitted through the room he was sitting in...  
__Sitting... it was the only thing that was on his mind right now because it was blank...  
__No memories... no feelings... nothing...  
__His hands lay on his knees and shook slightly as he tried to focus on what was going on..._

"_Murder! He was murdered?!"_

_It was murder...  
__Only now did he realise it...  
__His hands were stained with blood, though every trace of it was gone now...  
__He had washed them when he had run away... washed them for ages to get rid of the blood..._

"_Whoever did that has proved us a great favour..."_

_He had only realised the consequence of his actions now...  
__The people he knew were arguing as he sat in the middle...  
__The entire shrine was now arguing... arguing over him..._

"_May Genbu find rest... unlike us in this situation..."_

_The aftermath of war... he had seen it as he had walked through the burned villages...  
__The store where he went with Lelouch to buy rice and vegetables... it was burned down...  
__The corpses spread out over the floor...  
__Lelouch had walked in front of him as if nothing had happened...  
__He knew why... it was to keep Nunnally calm... the girl could not see but she could smell it as well...  
__  
The scent of burned corpses... the scent of ash and smoke... it filled their road with death and decay...  
__His Father wouldn't give Japan up... he had sworn that... Suzaku had listened at that time but now that he saw it he realised...  
__His Father would continue this diplomacy until every last bit was destroyed...  
__Or so he thought..._

"_As our last chance we will offer them an exchange... the Prince and Princess..."_

_His eyes had widened at that plan...  
__His mind hardly registered what followed afterwards...  
__He heard him say something about selling the country... to hope that other nations would come to their aid and that he would never give up...  
__The corpses he had seen on his journey back to the main house made him anxious and desperate...  
__But most of all the fear of losing his friends to those savages was the worst..._

"_I won't let you do that! Why would you do that?!"_

_He had yelled at him as they walked through the house...  
__The maids already gone to seek shelter and to flee for safety...  
__The only people left were some lose politicians... people who hated his Father..._

"_You're too young to understand... I have to send them back... even if they get..."_

_He remembered being hit by his Father...  
__For the first time since long had that ever happened...  
__And the consequences of his actions... the letter opener that lay at his feet...  
__He had taken it and had run forward...  
__Not thinking about Japan's future or the civilians... no... he thought of his friends...  
__How he would protect them just like he promised...  
__The promise he made when Lelouch was beat up so badly that even he was afraid...  
__A situation like that... he never wanted that to happen again...  
__And it was then that blood was spilled... his hands covered with it as he had run away...  
__Returning later to find a chaos in the main house...  
__And now he was sitting in the middle of it... a blood stain still visible on the carpet several meters away from him..._

"_Suzaku...?"_

_He looked up when someone walked towards him...  
__His wooden stick hitting the floor until he stopped in front of the boy...  
__Suzaku looked up and was amazed when the old man smiled at him..._

"_I want to speak with you... privately..."_

_He slowly rose to his feet and followed him out of the room...  
__The arguing continued as he left with the old man..._

* * *

Chapter 48B: Eye patch

With the two Knights gone all that remained was an awkward moment...  
Neither of the two said anything, one stared at the door and the other to his hands...  
Observing the bandages that still covered his skin...  
Suzaku looked back at the Prince...

"_There isn't much I can tell you... a prisoner broke out... I heard she was killed..."_

Slowly he walked over to him and pushed the chair closer to his bed before sitting down on it...  
Lelouch, deep in thought, only noticed him when he sat down, he flinched a little before looking at him again...  
His mind was constantly focussed on the offer he had received... and he wondered if he should tell him about it now...  
Suzaku however thought that his mind was set on something else...

"Kallen... she died didn't she...?"

He said in a quiet tone and Lelouch looked at him with sadness and slightly with shock...  
Suzaku knew of her... then he should also know that he was the one who broke her out in the first place...

"Maybe I shouldn't have tried at all... then she would still be alive..."

He returned and lowered his chin to rest against his chest...  
He closed his eyes for a moment, Suzaku could see his sadness and took his hand...  
Squeezing it gently as he said...

"There was nothing you could do that would change the situation... even if you let her... I'm certain she would die..."

His eyes opened again, but were still slits...  
Partly he wanted to pull his hand away... afraid that his bandages might loosen...  
But his hand remained...  
Suzaku was right... he wasn't able to foresee everything... but if he kept on making mistakes then more people would die...  
All because of him... Euphemia was the same... he didn't take recon with the warning signs and then he had lost control...  
But to act as if nothing had happened... he couldn't do that...

"That doesn't justify my mistake... How can I forgive myself..."

"You don't have to... but realise that you can learn from it... You don't have to suffer alone... if you would've told me then..."

He looked at Suzaku, he as well felt the sadness that went through his heart...  
Suzaku... he must have been more powerless than he was...  
To hear things like this without doing anything in the process...  
It was probably the worst...

His left hand slowly rose to the eye patch that covered his eye...  
His fingers tightening around the white patch before he removed it...  
Suzaku tried to say something, but when he opened his eyes again and looked at the Knight he could see a taint of shock... his mouth partly open but without any words coming out...  
Lelouch noticed that he was staring at his eyes... the right still filled with a deep purple while the other glowed in a soft pink taint... his shrunk pupil surrounded by cursed wings...  
He didn't know why he had removed it in the first place...  
But when Suzaku's hand rose to his face and he gently placed it against his cheek on his left side he knew it was alright...

"I knew you were hiding something..."

He said and pulled Lelouch forward, giving him a deep embrace...  
An embrace of sadness and worry... but also relief...  
Relieved that he knew the truth... but sadness because it had returned...  
The cursed eye had returned... taking over something he liked best about the other...  
His eyes...

"I'm... sorry..."

Lelouch answered with uncertainty as his hands rose to grasp the other's shoulders...  
Suzaku dug his face deeper into his neck and the two stayed that way for a moment...  
Lelouch hadn't told him everything yet... he didn't want to spill the beans to make Suzaku more saddened than what he was...  
The scars that covered his hands and feet... the mark on his back... they could wait...  
Suzaku pulled back and looked at him again...

"It won't go away... Clarice said that the vials won't work anymore... After I..."

"You didn't do anything... Castor did that..."

Lelouch took a deep breath as Suzaku gripped his shoulders...

"Even if it doesn't disappear... that won't mean that this is an end..."

"You're right..."

He finally admitted and his tension was relieved...  
He smiled at Suzaku and noticed how the other smiled back as he sat straight in his chair again...

"What happened to you...? Schneizel wouldn't tell me anything..."

"I went looking for you... after the power was cut off I was able to get out of our room..."

Lelouch didn't remember a power outage...  
But he wondered why Suzaku was locked up...

"The guards found me and arrested me... but I won't receive any punishment... Gino took care of that"

It was as if Suzaku was glad that this Gino person was around...  
So they had talked to each other after all...

"I guess you and him already met..."

"Only briefly... he got me out of my cell and we ate..."

He felt a sting of jalousie, but shook it off when he thought of something more important...  
If Suzaku had met with Gino, then they must have talked...

"Did he tell you anything...?"

"He told me about last night... about Kallen... and after that he asked me strange questions..."

Lelouch quickly asked...

"What kind...?"

"He asked me... that if I had the chance to change things... if I would take it..."

He had expected something like that...  
He tried to read Suzaku's expression... but could only recognise confusion and maybe a bit of fear...  
He bit his lip as he asked him...

"Would you...?"

"I'm not sure... I wonder, if I would take such a chance... wouldn't you be hurt in the process..."

He noticed how Suzaku's hands gripped the fabric of his pants...  
He was right... Suzaku wouldn't chase after his own dreams if he was needed elsewhere...  
His worry for the other could cost him so many chances...

"Are you hungry...?"

Suzaku suddenly asked as he looked at the soup bowel next to Lelouch bed...  
It was still full and Suzaku noticed that it was cold...  
Lelouch was surprised by the sudden change of subject...

"Why...?"

"I feel bad for eating... you must've been in bed all morning..."

Lelouch wasn't in the mood for eating... he was more tired than hungry...  
When Suzaku tried to get up, he grabbed his hand...  
Suzaku turned to him with surprise...

"What...?"

Lelouch looked at him for a moment but released his hand after adding a short...

"Never mind..."

Lelouch tried to escape his glance but when Suzaku bend down towards him did he look at him again...  
Suzaku closed his eyes as he kissed him... something he hadn't done in a long time...  
His tanned hand tilted the other's chin upwards as he pushed forward...  
Passing his lips and into his mouth... his tongue caressing the other as Lelouch moaned softly for the intimacy he had missed so long...  
He separated again and ran his thumb across the other's lips... whipping away the remaining saliva before giving him a warm smile...  
He felt slightly pleased when he saw his cheeks burning in a red taint... the other was left speechless...

"I'll be right back..."

He said before leaving the room...  
First to head to his quarters to change into his uniform and then to head to the cafeteria...  
His smile however faded as soon as he left the room...

The worry in his heart took over his expression as he walked and he realised that there was nothing he could do about the situation...  
Kallen was gone... no matter how much he regretted it he couldn't change that...  
He felt no regret... no need to mourn because this was her own choice...  
That was the harsh reality of a soldier... but the thing he was saddened of was the part where they knew each other...  
The person behind the mask and the person carrying it... he had never really known Kallen, but he did know he regretted her choices... even without knowing the full cause of them...  
Kallen's death could be prayed about later on... because right now the most important thing were the living...  
The eye had returned... while he thought that it had been thrown into the abyss...  
It had returned...  
And with that his thoughts lingered to the white figure he had seen...  
The red eyes... red like blood... would that happen again as well...?  
Would he really turn into something like that again now that the vials weren't working anymore...?  
I shook his head as he walked... not willing to believe that...  
It didn't happen without a reason... it wouldn't happen without something influencing his power...  
But Astraeus... the strange glow he saw the previous day... the cracked egg...  
What did they mean...?  
V.V. had told him that his answers lay in the Britannian Royal Library... but their journey was still a couple days away...

He sighed heavily at this obstacle... he wanted his answers so badly...  
Eventually he came to his quarters... his mind still busy thinking as he realised that he was already standing in front of his door...  
Lloyd and Cecil must have been worried about him... he hadn't even spoken tot hem yet...  
Maybe he should drop by in the hangar to see what was going on...

* * *

"Ne, Milly... Where are we going?"

She asked as she followed her classmate...  
Shirley may have passed through to the next year but her friend had to redo...  
They were in fact walking through the Ashford school now...

Shirley looked around as she saw tons of people working around the clock to get the place fixed up again for the grand opening this summer...  
She didn't even know why it was torn up to begin with... Milly had mentioned that it was because of the revolution... but even then she didn't know much about it...  
She wasn't thinking about it... because her mind was set on other things...

"I'll tell you when we get there...? It's a sur-pri-se!"

She answered in her usual play along tone...  
First she woke up in the hospital without any memory from the last couple of months...  
Then she found out that several of her friends had fled the country and that one was even dead...  
No word from Kallen... not even from Lelouch or Suzaku...  
In fact she hadn't seen him anywhere until she saw something on the news...  
Her heart skipping a beat when she saw him there...  
A Britannian Prince... steward to this country to prepare it for its independence declaration...  
She had never thought of him as a Prince, sure he had this kind of elegancy that wasn't explainable but for it to be true... that was unbelievable...  
Milly had told her that she already knew... she had phoned her up after seeing the broadcast to ask her about it and she had told her that Lelouch was first discarded from his title as Prince and came to Japan a long time ago... they had lived together during that period until after the revolution when his identity was discovered... since then his title was returned to him and he made sure all arrangements were ready for this country...  
She had told him that this was why he wasn't able to see her... he was too busy with politics...  
Suzaku as well... Suzaku was now his Knight... and that thought gave her relief to know that someone like him was watching over her friend...

"Tell me already... I hate your surprises..."

Milly stopped walking and Shirley thought that she had said something that upset her...  
Milly spun around and with her hands on her hips did she tell the girl across her...

"Are my surprises that dull?! My ideas come forth from a very inspirational point of view!"

She continued to talk about cosplay and that it was her love that made her do these things...  
Shirley sighed after she tried to interrupt her friend... with no avail...

"So do you really want to know...?"

She blinked and looked at her again...  
Noticing that her speech rampage was over...

"Please..."

"I thought it would be fun to shop for next year... in the main land!"

Shirley answered in shock...

"The main land?! Why there?"

An evil grin spread over Milly's face as she said in a dark and eerie voice...

"Father told me Lulu would be there..."

"Lulu...?"

Milly continued to snicker in an evil way...  
Probably making up some plans to torture him again...  
Shirley didn't notice because her mind was fixated on him again...  
Lulu was going to be there... that would mean that she could see him again...  
Her hand rose to her chest where her heart continued to beat in a fast pace...  
She wanted to see him...

* * *

The two Knights bowed towards the other Prince who was alone in the control room...  
The Prince was sitting in his personal seat as he listened to the two...

"Your Highness... the offer has been presented..."

Anya said to him...  
The Prince responded in a calm and relaxing way...

"Has he answered yet...?"

"No... Prince Lelouch wanted to discuss this matter with Kururugi Suzaku himself..."

Gino however looked around the control room...  
Noticing how most of the screens had burn marks around the edges...  
The result of high voltage followed by a black out...

"What do you think his response will be...?"

The Knight eventually asked the Prince, interrupting his discussion with Anya...  
Schneizel sighed and sat up in his chair as he folded his hands...

"One way or the other he will join you... The offer is too high to be refused... no one has ever said no to your rank..."

One way or the other Kururugi Suzaku would join him...  
They had to be separated at some point... maybe not now but in the future they would...

"Your Highness...?"

"...What?"

The Prince eyed the other blonde again who looked around before asking him...

"What has happened here...?"

"Weinberg... you know what had happened... there was a power outage due to the fire..."

Anya said to him in a cold tone...

"Yes... but, this damage it couldn't have been form a power outage could it...?"

"Weinberg!"

Anya eventually yelled at him and he was snapped back to reality...  
He quickly made a bow towards the Prince and looked at the girl with a scared expression...

"Sorry... I shouldn't ask stupid like that... if you would excuse us..."

With that the two left the room...  
Schneizel glared at Gino as he walked out of the room...

* * *

Chapter 48C: Their connection

"Did you really think that you would meet him...?"

She asked him as she toyed with the white fabric curtain...  
Her fingers entangling it as she smiled at him...

"Sheng-sama isn't here right now... but I don't mind taking over his appointments..."

Castor was uncertain what to think of the situation... this girl he didn't know her...  
But she certainly was not Xao Sheng Ling, he had seen the man himself...

"Who are you..."

He asked in a menacing tone as he rose to his feet...  
The girl looked indifferently at him... his presence not posing as a threat to her existence...  
In fact her eyes narrowed when one of his eyes glowed up, the wings of geass spreading in its centre...  
Her smile grew to a grin as she let go of the curtain...

"That eye... You have a contract..."

As she stepped closer Castor couldn't help but feel more threatened...  
He stepped back and prepared himself to give her a command...

"Do what I say!"

The command left his eye but before it could make contact with the girl she slammed her bare foot on the wooden floor...  
The impact caused a force of wind the pass through the room, not only did it discard the command... the candles on the platforms were blown out as well...  
The remaining smoke rising up and spreading through the room as she stepped forward...  
The same symbol started to glow up on her forehead and Castor gasped when he saw her eyes...  
So full of viciousness... such rage...

"Did you really think that you can touch me!"

She yelled at him as he fell back...  
His arrival here... it was a mistake... had he walked into a trap...  
Without Pollux... he was truly useless...  
Her hand reached out to him and was pressed against his cheek...  
Z.Z. smiled as she looked into his fearful eyes...

"You're special aren't you... One part of the two... I might have some fun with you after all..."

The smoke around him thickened...  
Much like a mist it covered the entire room and was blurring his vision...  
Z.Z. laughed as her new toy started to scream in peril...

"So loud..."

Another woman complained as she looked at the tree in the garden...  
Her long green hair spread out over the wooden floor as she lay on her side...  
Her legs swung over the edge and reaching down, her toes barely touching the cold soil below her...  
Her golden eyes showed a bored expression as she stared at the twigs... new sprouts had begun to grow and she watched them everyday ever since she was allowed to go out...  
Her hands were still cuffed together... a metallic covering surrounded her wrists and lower arms...  
Her eyes narrowed as the screams in the room behind her continued...  
She whispered to herself...

"Lelouch... how much longer am I supposed to wait...?"

* * *

"Suzaku-kun!"

He heard his name being yelled and before he even realised what was happening to him he was embraced by the older woman...  
He grunted as he felt the air being pushed out of his lungs...

"Cecil... please keep our pilot alive! He's not a toy!"

Cecil let him go and turned to the scientist behind her before she yelled at him...

"You are the one who threats him like a toy! Making him do tests without any breaks in between!"

"Can't hear you!"

A loud hmpf escaped her lips as she pouted them...  
Suzaku laughed slightly as he watched the two again...  
The two of them seemed to be alright... Lloyd being busy again to sync out Lancelot while Cecil assisted him...  
Apparently the research equipment had sustained some damage when the fire had broken out...  
They were left to fix it since the rest of the staff was busy with other repairs...

He followed Cecil and sat down on one of the chairs as he watched her work...  
Lloyd was lying on the floor on the other side, his head disappeared into the large metal casing to fix the wiring...

"Are you two alright...? After tonight, I thought something had happened"

He asked Cecil as her fingers ran across the keyboard...  
She stopped and turned to him as she responded with another question...  
Her expression showing worry...

"We should be asking you that! We haven't seen you in days!"

She was angry and worried at the same time and Suzaku quickly apologized...  
He was surprised by her attitude... but it felt nice as well...

"Lelouch said you weren't able to walk... but I guess you solved that problem!"

Lloyd said from the other side of the machine...

"Means you can pilot again soon..."

He quickly added and Cecil reached out for one of the tools and dropped it on his stomach...

"Lloyd! Be human for once!"

Cecil turned to him again and continued...

"Both of us were in another hangar helping on two new Knightmare Frame's when we heard what was going on... thank God the other Knights were here..."

"You mean Gino and Anya...?"

She was surprised by his response...

"You know them...?"

"I met them this morning... they're Knight of Round, right?"

Cecil said nothing because movement came from the other side...  
They could hear the heavy tool being placed on the ground and slowly Lloyd sat up as he said...

"Suzaku... do you know what that means...?"

Suzaku shook his head and the pudding Earl smiled...

"It means they are under direct order of the Emperor... you could say that they are his royal guard..."

"Royal guard?! Those two?!"

He found it unbelievable because Gino was around his age... and Anya... she was even younger than he was...  
Their skill must have been higher than his even... it explained how they were able to defeat Kallen...  
The girl had stood no chance against them...

"Their status looks at loyalty and skill... age is not a qualification when it comes to a Knight of Round..."

Lloyd eyed him strangely...  
As if he knew something he did not... but he wasn't bothered by this...  
In fact he looked around and noticed all the lose wiring and repairs going on and he wondered...

"Is there anything I can do...?"

Cecil looked around and grabbed her small board before flipping through the pages...

"Not right now... maybe tomorrow... you're leaving in two days right...?"

"Yes..."

The pudding earl leaned over the machines and grinned

"Means that tomorrow you'll have to work long and hard to get the synchronisation right... no breaks..."

It resulted with him being wacked on the head by the carton board...

* * *

"_Why didn't you tell him?"_

His hand was raised to knock against the door...  
But the voices inside made him stop...  
In one hand he carried a small plate with some fruit and juice... but he stopped to listen to whatever was going on inside...  
The door was thin enough so that he could hear what was going on inside...  
Inside Lelouch was discussing something with his older half brother...

"_I want to make up my own mind first..."_

"_I liked you better when you still called me onii-sama..."_

He then opened the door... there were people walking past on the other end of the hall and he didn't want to look suspicious...  
Prince Schneizel looked at him as he walked in and he bowed to the oldest Prince before walking to Lelouch's side...

"I'm sorry to interrupt you... if you want me to wait outside...?"

"You can stay here..."

Lelouch said as he eyed his brother with a cold glare...  
Suzaku only noticed that after he had put the plate on a nearby table...  
There was certainly something going on between the two... were they having an argument...?

He stood straight again and remained next to the table near Lelouch's bed...  
He noticed that the other had been scratching his bandages as he waited...  
If the wounds were still open... why would he do that... didn't it hurt?  
In the distance Schneizel sighed and continued...

"Enough about that... now about the peace conference..."

Schneizel now glared at the young Prince who continued to rub the top of his hands...  
His voice had turned cold as well... making his words come over as more of a threat...

"I don't want you to do stupid things... nor do I want you to suggest anything..."

Lelouch's eyes turned to slits as he commented in return...

"Why not...? Has Father played out all the cards already without my knowledge...?"

"Father won't be there... because this matter does not involve him..."

Suzaku eyed to two and could feel the competition between them...  
They really did hate each other without letting anyone know...

"Why should I listen to you then..."

"Do what you want but I don't want any trouble like last night... next time you won't get away as lightly as now..."

With that he rose to his feet and left the room...

Lelouch sighed loudly when the door was closed and smiled as he looked at his Knight once more...  
It was then that he noticed something...

"What's wrong...?"

"What were you two talking about...?

Lelouch leaned back against his pillow and sighed again before answering...

"Nothing important... it was about the main land... nothing more..."

Suzaku wasn't certain wether or not he should believe him but eventually turned to the food behind him...  
Lelouch looked at his back as he turned around...  
Feeling a taint of anxiousness because he had lied towards the other...

"There wasn't anything good to eat... since the entire staff had just had their lunch period... but I managed to get some fruit and juice..."

"It's alright..."

Suzaku sat down on the edge of his bed and placed the plate on his lap...  
Lelouch raised his hand to grab some of the fruit but Suzaku quickly grabbed it and tightened his grip around it...  
Lelouch flinched and gasped as he felt a soft sting through his hand...  
Mentally wondering why Suzaku was doing this... was it because he was found out...?

"Suzaku... Let go..."

He gasped...  
But when Suzaku merely looked at his hand and showed no intention of releasing him did he pull it back...  
Suzaku blinked when Lelouch held his hand against his chest...

"Why did you do that?!"

He sat back a little as he tried to remember his actions... or so he wanted to show it...

"I'm sorry..."

He said before taking a piece of fruit of Lelouch's plate...  
His hand wasn't hurting as much as it should... otherwise he would have yelled louder...  
Lelouch was hiding something underneath those bandages...  
That was why he had stopped then... that was why he wasn't allowed to touch his hands back then...  
He raised the fruit piece towards the other's mouth and Lelouch frowned...

"Open your mouth..."

He asked with a smile but the Prince showed no indication of doing as he suggested...

"I'm not a child you know..."

His smile grew wider to try and convince the other further... but Lelouch wouldn't flinch...  
And thus he retreated his hand and took the piece into his mouth...

"Ooy! Don't go and eat my food!"

He received in return and Lelouch looked a little desperate when his hand retreated...  
But instead of eating it he took it between his teeth without chewing down on it and leaned forward...  
Lelouch's eyes widened when he was given the fruit again in the most peculiar way...  
Seriously... he would even prefer feeding over this if this was the second option


	49. Desquamate

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 4****9: desquamate**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Chapter 49!  
I received some good news today, I'm looking around for a work place for the trainee period at my school and found a glorious company that is willing to take me in, yay!  
It is because of my job interview etc. that I was kind of late with updating... but anyways here it is!

Also desquamate is a synonym for skin, for those that might wonder it...  
And I decided to let Rollo make an appearance at some point as well, but not right now... that appearance is still far away!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Oh, can I encounter a moment...  
...that is just like magic?  
in exchange for a cold night,  
...the two of us flap our wings...  
...and grasp hold o__f eternity at our journey's end_

_Chapter 49A: Friends_

_It was after their talk that he was allowed to go free...  
__He had told the old man everything... had spilled the beans completely without ever even wondering why he was interested in him...  
__The old man had listened and had told him that he had made a large change for their country...  
__One that might prove itself to be useful or one that might be disastrous...  
__Either way it didn't erase the fact that this was murder... and the consequences would be severe...  
__Several family members who were supportive of his father had already stated that they wanted nothing more to do with him... the insolent rat of the family he was now labelled...  
_

_His feet slowly moving across the muddy ground...  
__The air smelled like ashes once again... the once known smell of summer was gone...  
__Everything was gone... everything was being destroyed...  
__He stopped for a moment but he didn't cry... instead he continued walking again through the woods of the shrine... through what remained.. to what remained..._

"_Do you know what happens to people that kill someone...?"_

"_...Yes"_

"_And still you did it..."_

_He hadn't said anything back to that...  
__Because he wasn't going to say it... it was because of his own selfishness that he acted the way he did...  
__Because for the first time he wanted something to happen and he even destroyed his own wish...  
__There was no way for it to come true... there would be no way back now and no where to run to...  
__Japan would surrender the old man had told him... but he also said that Suzaku had to find his own way out of the situation...  
__What was he going to do...? Run... stay... hide... there was no where to run to... there was nowhere to hide... and if he stayed he would die..._

"_Suzaku...?"_

_He stopped walking and looked up, without noticing it he had walked towards their new home...  
__Another storage room that protected them from the outside world... a cottage made from wood and iron...  
__He saw Lelouch stand near the door, he was probably listening to the radio and staying up as a guard for Nunnally...  
__He must've been walking loudly enough for him to hear it..._

_Lelouch could notice that something was wrong... Suzaku stopped walking and when he fell to his knees Lelouch ran forward towards him, his arms swinging around his fallen friend whom had started to cry before he even hit the floor...  
__Suzaku buried his face into the other's chest and Lelouch was stunned for a moment, one hand placed on Suzaku's back as he asked him..._

"_What happened... Suzaku?"_

"_He's dead... Otou-san..."_

_Lelouch's eyes widened at this mention and quickly helped the other inside...  
__He looked around before closing the door behind him, the small shed was only being lightened by a hole in the ceiling...  
__In the far corner a radio was turned on, short messages were being passed through the small shed with static..._

"_Onii-sama...?"_

"_It's alright Nunnally... It's Suzaku"_

_The young boy told his younger sister, who was sitting in her wheelchair even now...  
__She didn't look as peaceful as she did before, her gaze was previously turned to the radio in the back but when she heard her brother get up she turned the other way..._

"_Suzaku...?"_

_She listened for a moment and could hear him sobbing..._

"_Is something wrong Suzaku...? You sound like you are crying..."_

"_No... I'm alright..."_

_Lelouch walked up to his younger sister and tried to turn of the radio as if Nunnally had noticed this she responded to him..._

"_You should get some rest... don't worry, Suzaku will help keep watch..."_

"_Can the radio stay turned on...?"_

"_The only news we hear is that there are more and more casualties... what good would it do to us...?"_

"_Please...?"_

"_Fine..."_

_Suzaku watched as Lelouch raised his sister from her wheelchair and onto her bed, her hands wrapped around his neck as he lifted her up...  
__As Lelouch continued to talk to her he noticed that one hand raised to his collar and gently raised it up...  
__It was no adjustment... in fact it meant something else... Let's talk together on the roof...  
__He quietly got up from the filthy carpet and walked outside the shed...  
__Moments later the both of them were sitting on the rooftop, looking into the forest from the top branches..._

"_Tell me what happened... everything"_

_He wasn't sure whether or not he should tell him...  
__He didn't want to lose this bit of happiness he had, he didn't want to feel ashamed for it..._

"_Otou-san was... killed"_

_Lelouch's eyes widened..._

"_Genbu is dead?! Who did it?! Did they catch the criminal?"_

"_They did..."_

_A short silence followed and only the chirping of birds was hear able for the two boys...  
__Even now in the middle of war they still sang... thought heir songs didn't express the happiness and joy they normally possessed... it was as if their tunes were influenced by man's destruction...  
__As if the birds themselves had grown saddened and afraid... as if they sang a last tune for the dead..._

"_Whoever killed him has doomed us all..."_

_Suzaku looked up at his friend who was clenching his fists tightly...  
__It was a shock to him to hear those words..._

"_Britannia doesn't forgive... Britannia isn't merciful... and most certainly not kind... What good would surrender be if a country goes from one tyrant to another..."_

_He could feel his mind going numb for a moment and turned his gaze from the Prince towards the trees...  
__His knees rising up and his head resting on them as he looked onwards...  
__Even Lelouch thought it was a mistake...  
__Would he hate him if he knew the truth...?_

"_Lelouch..."_

"_What...?"_

_His hands turned to fists as he tried to look for the courage to speak..._

"_If anything happens... we'll still be friends right...?"_

_He didn't hear any response that was until he felt Lelouch sit down closer to him...  
__Lelouch leaned against him and followed his gaze... it was as if he felt the other's sadness and confusion..._

"_Of course... because we're friends right...?_

"_Onii-sama!"_

_Came a yell from inside the shed...  
__Lelouch quickly got up to his feet and ran up to the hole in the rooftop, Suzaku noticed that the hole was in fact a broken batch opening...  
__The hatch that covered the hole lying next to it on the rooftop...  
__Lelouch put his hands on the edge and looked down in panic, his sister yelled his name out again as he looked down..._

"_What is it, Nunnally?"_

"_The radio! They're broadcasting a message!"_

_By the time Suzaku had climbed down from the rooftop and inside the two were already sitting and listening to the broadcast...  
__The volume was turned on several notches though the static remained, interrupting the message here and there...  
__Suzaku slowly walked towards them as he heard the message himself..._

"_Repeat... Minister Genbu... Japan... sure... the board... announced... surrender..."_

_The message repeated itself and he was saddened by the result...  
__Lelouch's saying had come true... to trade one tyrant for another... because he wanted something done... because he was afraid to sacrifice... to fight properly...  
__It was because of him..._

* * *

Chapter 49A: Mainland

His head tilted against the side of his seat as the still visible eye opened on his right...  
His glassy gaze following the trace of clouds as he passed through them and his hand gripping the cushioned arm rest as it reminded him of something...

"_If you had wings, where would you go?"_

The same question and the same faceless figure whom had asked him this...  
He leaned forward and waved a hand through his own hair as the person across him started to speak...

"You look tired..."

Was the simple comment, because there was nothing else he was allowed to say in this situation...  
Lelouch looked up at the person labelled as his Knight, his expression was cold he could see that...  
But he wasn't able to state the reason for it...  
He remembered that he had grabbed his hand roughly two days ago without mentioning why... and Lelouch knew that he was growing suspicious and sick of the secrets he kept from him...  
As his status of Knight it was alright to remain silent about this but this person was more than a soldier... he was his everything...  
Suzaku was the only person he had left... all beside one missing sibling whom he cared for as well...

"What do you expect... this chair is killing me... I can't sleep properly in it at all"

He leaned back in his seat and stared at the ceiling...  
They left the previous night to head back to the Mainland...  
A rough five hour flight in which he barely received sleep nor rest...  
The sun was already visible in this sky they were flying in...  
Shinning in his eyes and annoying him before he shut down the hatch to block it out...  
He glanced at Suzaku, noticing his gaze towards his hands but said nothing...  
His mind fixated on other things... on meetings and plans...

The plans that his Father was making when it came to the Chinese government...  
But also the Mainland... the country that carried the name Britannia...  
His own homeland where he grew up... he wondered if they were staying at the Aries palace...  
His mind lingered for another two hours and non of the two said a word...  
He fastened his seatbelt when the aircraft started to head down and when he received the message that he was clear to head out he stood up...  
Suzaku quietly followed him outside and was equally surprised when he saw a long row of horn blowers and several reporters aligned to a long red carpet...

The Prince remained clam as he walked, ignoring the sounds on his sides and the flashes coming from the reporters...  
Spotting his older half brother as he walked down the path, shaking his hand before following him inside the airport building...  
He looked over his shoulder and noticed the heavy security...  
Once inside he also realised that the building was completely empty, all beside a few servants who carried his belongings...  
The airport was in the heart of their capital... London... also the heart of Britannia's military...  
The long wall that covered the coast on the European side was apart of it and protected the large country and palace on the other side...  
It was where his father lived and his mother died...

"I assume you want to get some rest before meeting the European board..."

His brother smiled as he turned to him...

"If it is possible yes..."

He never looked into his eyes, still feeling regret for what he had done to Kallen...  
He felt ashamed for actually calling him a brother at that time...

"You will meet the board tomorrow... you will remain at the Aries imperial villa in the meantime..."

"Why there...?"

He asked, because he felt no urge to stay at that blood spilled house...  
It would give him too many bad memories...

"The estate was under your Mother's name... but with her gone it now goes to you..."

"Fine..."

He was in no mood to argue and sighed heavily...  
The board would be met tomorrow... 15 people that wanted a word with him and several others...  
Fools he would call them because they were corrupt...  
Probably half of them were already bought over by his Father...  
Suzaku didn't know... he looked at him for a brief moment but there was nothing to be read from his expression...  
A Knight's duty... to remain a tool for the person they served...  
He sighed once more until he noticed footsteps coming their way...

"Aah, Cornelia..."

He looked up again and noticed the tall woman walking up to them, her footsteps proud and strong as she walked up to them...  
She eyed him and noticed his eye patch, but paid no attention to it and instead started a conversation with his older half brother... ignoring him completely...

"I didn't expect you to come on such short notice..."

"Shut up... I want to have a word with you..."

She glared at Schneizel and Lelouch noticed from her serious tone that she was angry...  
He wasn't certain of the cause but it probably had to do with the arrangements with the other countries...

"I'll leave you two alone then..."

He said and the two looked at him and understood what he was saying...  
Schneizel nodded to him and added before Lelouch could turn around...

"You will be informed about the meetings... I will call you later this afternoon"

Lelouch turned around and started to walk...

"I don't want you to leave the palace... understood...?"

"Yes..."

He answered in a cold tone and started to walk towards the door, Suzaku quietly followed him as he walked towards the exit, ignoring the guards that stood on duty for his arrival...  
Suzaku noticed it and it reminded him of the differences between the two countries, compared to Area 11 the Mainland was far for military based and lacked the culture his country had...

"Lelouch..."

He said out to him as they walked, but the Prince showed no sign in slowing down...  
Instead his pace hurried until he got to the doors, once outside Suzaku grabbed his hand out of concern...

"Ooy, slow down... what has gotten into you?"

Lelouch looked at his shoulder towards the other and Suzaku noticed his pained expression...

"...I hate this"

He let lose of his hand and was a little baffled by his response...  
They slowly continued walking towards the vehicle and got in...  
Was he really hating this... why...?

* * *

"Why did you come...?"

The older Prince asked the woman in front of him...  
His eyes cold and emotionless as he tried to read her...

"Weren't you supposed to stay in Japan...?"

His hand raised to touch her shoulder, but Cornelia quickly stepped back and slapped his hand away while yelling...

"Don't touch me, you snake!"

She glared at him and noticed that his expression remained unchanged...

"These are important matters... there is a need for me to be here as well..."

"Father mentioned nothing about your attendance..."

Her eyes narrowed as she commented in a cold tone...

"Father has no control over me..."

The unthreatened Prince merely replied in a casual

"I see..."

Schneizel sighed and ran a hand through his hair...

"What are you planning...?"

He looked at Cornelia from between his eyes, was this the reason why she was talking to him...  
He smiled at the idea but it wasn't something he could discuss with her...

"I don't know what you are talking about..."

He said and it seemed that the Princess noticed...  
She was trying to read his expressions but of course he had mastered them all...  
It was useless to try and read him on looks alone...

"I see... then I've made a mistake..."

She smiled at him in a fake way...

"I wanted to tell you that I resigned from my duty as Governor General... that is all"

She walked away from him and Schneizel was left alone...  
However he was surprised by her decision...  
Giving up her status as Governor General without him receiving any notice of it...  
It did mean one thing though... with Cornelia gone all that was left was a spot for him to take...  
He however did fear that the witch of Britannia might have stumbled to far from her path...

* * *

"You're special aren't you... One part of the two... I might have some fun with you after all..."

The pigtailed girl smiled sinisterly as she walked forward through thick mist made out of smoke...  
Castor stepped back when she disappeared from his view and looked around...  
Where there was once a long room there was now nothing...  
Only the sound of his breathing was hear able to him as he looked around...

"Who...?"

He asked towards the darkness when he heard someone laugh in the distance, the sound moving around him and making it un able for him to identify its location...

"Where is your brother...?"

"Who... Who are you?!"

He yelled out but nothing answered his cries...

"Wounded, dead...?"

He saw something move from the corner of his eyes and spun around again...

"I don't know..."

He hissed as his vision continued to be blocked...  
The voice laughed again...

"You have the sight... you can see through his eyes..."

"What do you mean by that?!"

He spun around again only to freeze when he felt a finger being pushed against his forehead, his eyes widened as he looked into the symbol of geass which was shinning on Z.Z.'s forehead...  
However there was no smile on her face this time...

"Tell me what you saw..."

With that his vision blackened and he could feel himself fall backwards...  
He never felt the floor... it was as if he was partly floating...

"_I wonder who will win... my little puppet or you... it will be quite the spectacle..."_

"Onii-sama..."

He recognised his voice but couldn't see him...  
At first he opened his eyes halfway but they snapped open when he found himself standing on a rooftop...  
Looking down at himself he could see that he was wearing a similar outfit as Zero and he looked up again to try and find out what was going on... however when he did he could feel himself being pushed back and yelled as he hit the ground several meters from where he was standing...

"What...?"

He shielded his eyes when a light seemed to develop in front of him and could barely make out a figure standing in the midst of it all...  
There was something growing out of this person's head... were they wings?  
He wasn't able to move anymore... his legs continued to disobey his orders as this person walked over to him...  
His eyes however made his heart skip a beat... they were taken over with geass, however this didn't look like the normal version...  
Instead of carrying a deep pink purple like colour these were red, bright red... as if they were constantly active and constantly working on something...  
His skin was turning white, white like the wings that grew from his head, only to be tanned in a bright red colour... the colour of blood, the blood that ran down the sides of his head, covering his body and the pavement he walked on...

Castor leaned back against the wall in terror, his breathing fastened as he felt all hairs standing up straight in his neck and felt his own geass activate against his will...  
As if drawn to it this person looked at him and it was then that he recognised him...

"Le...louch?"

He whispered out in between the breaths and his hands clung to the pavement floor, trying to find anything to protect him... trying to find anything to hold on to...  
This person was Lelouch... he was certain of that...  
His pupils shrunk when Lelouch bend down in front of him, a sinister smile covered his blood marked face... which was not familiar...  
A hand started to reach forward and slowly he could see the tanned skin turning to an unnatural pale white... like snowflakes falling on the ground, slowly spreading across his hand...  
But it wasn't the white colour that made him terrifying, the red eyes... the blood...  
There was more blood... he could see an area on the top of his hand turning brown before small red dots started to pierce through the skin, first being dots but they soon grew out to an open wound... the blood flowing out like whine from his hands...

The wound it belonged to carried the mark as well... the same as in his eyes...  
He could see three fingers being stretched out towards him, his thumb, index finger and middle finger...  
Without notice did tears run out of his eyes when the fingers were only inches away from his sight...

"You won't need those..."

Lelouch said to him, but only in a deeper tone...  
It didn't sound like the Prince at all... this tone... it reminded him of someone else...  
But he didn't have time to think because soon his sight was pierced and he screamed as he slammed his head against the wall behind him...  
A soft squirming sound was hear able as the hands reached back out of his head...  
He wasn't able to see it but he knew something was missing... his eye was gone...  
With his right eye he was however still able to make out something else... something disgusting...  
He could see the other raising the eye in his blood covered hands to his mouth...

He screamed again and his eyes snapped open... his head hurting from hitting the wooden floor underneath him and his head turned to the side...  
He was back in the long room where he met Z.Z. and he was lying on the floor on his back...  
The back of his head throbbing with pain and tear marks covered his cheeks...  
He could see a remainder of smoke coming from the now blown out candles standing on the platform...  
However he wasn't calm... his eyes still widened from what he had seen only moments ago and his hands rising up to his eyes to check if they were still there...  
He didn't feel relief when he felt them because they still hurt...

"No... impossible..."

He heard someone cry out from a distance...  
The voice sounded desperate and full of disbelief...  
He partly sat up to see who this person was and was surprised when he saw the pink pigtailed girl sitting on her knees on the floor across him...  
Her eyes stared dazed at the floor as her hands gripped the fabric of her white dress, it was spread out over the floor as she murmured to herself...

"How can that be possible..."

"Is it so hard to believe...?"

He heard another woman say and Castor looked up towards the door, a green haired woman walked in...  
His eyes widened as he looked at her face... he recognised her from before...  
That woman... it was her...

"It is only bound to happen..."

"But..."

C.C. looked at her cuffed hands and stopped walking...

"We've been waiting for such a long time... haven't we Marianne?"

"But not like this! That boy is... no... he is still alive...!"

"Who..."

Z.Z. looked at her in terror and C.C. could hear a voice in her head...  
It wasn't that of Z.Z. nor Castor...  
No this voice...

_"You won't need those..."_

Her eyes widened as she realised whom it belonged to...

"...Zero"

A smile appeared on her lips as she recognised it...  
This voice... it belonged to Lelouch... but the tone... it was alike to the way he communicated as Zero...  
The cold voice that was deeper than his usual tone...  
Zero... that side was still alive... it was still in his heart

* * *

Chapter 49C: desquamate

Suzaku had never been to the Mainland before...  
Britannia's heritage though not the found country...  
A country surrounded by enemies with a long wall across each side to protect what was within and that lead everything from it's capital city including their establishments in Africa...  
It was a lot different from the streets of Tokyo or country roads outside the large cities...  
People dressed differently, the vehicles were different and the houses were unalike...  
Instead of the traditional houses did it look as if he had gone back in time...  
A combination of old English style and modern technology, much alike to the way Ashford looked... but then older and more classic...

He looked out of the windows as he passed by them, staring at the people walking on the sidewalks...  
Looking at their clothing and faces... which were a lot colder and stern...  
He turned to Lelouch who was doing the same but he was looking at the other side of the street...  
Sitting across him on the other end of the car, legs crossed and his finger impatiently tapping against his knee...  
Suzaku looked at the bandages again and his eyes narrowed...  
The wounds should've healed by now... his wounds were already closed and so should his be...  
It couldn't be that severe could it...?

"It's rude to stare..."

The Prince said to him and Suzaku noticed his glare...  
Instead of glaring back he smiled and said...

"I just found it impossible for you to be raised in this country..."

"You forget... I used to be as blind as they were..."

Lelouch turned his gaze to his window view once more...

"I'm sorry if I sound... cold... I just have a lot to think about at the moment..."

He said and his cheeks blushed up a little at this apology...  
Normally he wouldn't have bother... but now...

"I understand... with all your meetings and..."

"Not just that... didn't you listen..."

Suzaku blinked in surprise

"What...?"

"The place where we are going... it's where I grew up..."

That place Schneizel was mentioning...  
Was that their home?

"the Aries imperial villa?"

"It was also where my mother was murdered..."

Lelouch stopped talking there... and Suzaku understood what it meant...  
For the rest of the time they remained silent and both had their minds focussed on different things...  
One being focussed on the corruption of this country and his memories of his mother while the other thought about the end of the trip and hidden wounds... as well as worry

* * *

The Aries imperial villa wasn't what Suzaku had expected it to be, the raw size of the building amazed him as well as the architecture...  
It was as if he had stepped into a book somehow... and the style slightly reminded him of Euphemia...  
The flowered that covered fields in front of the villa were in bloom...  
It was just starting to become spring in Japan, in this country the warmth had already arrived and it made the flowers look just a little more beautiful than they already were...

Lelouch walked up the white steps and placed his hand on the large front doors...  
He gently pushed and found out that they were already being opened for him on the other side...  
He stood still as two servants opened the doors for him and looked at the with disgust before walking forward again...

"Welcome home your Highness..."

They said in canon, a row of maids lined up in front of him as well...  
They all contained unfamiliar faces...  
Suzaku walked inside as well, looking up at the ceiling before turning his gaze forward again...

"Can we get you anything, your Highness..."

Lelouch closed his eyes and frowned out of frustration, he removed his coat and commanded his servants without hesitation nor feeling...

"Go home... I don't require your services..."

"Your Highness..."

Several looked at him as if he had insulted them...  
But he had no interest in any of them... he didn't want any servants...  
Specially not servants that were like weasels... because he still remembered how these people thought... and how they acted behind their master's back...

"I said go home! Leave!"

Some of them already whispered some foul words as they went to get their coats...  
Minutes later the room was empty and probably the entire villa as well...  
The doors behind them closed loudly and the sound echoed through the empty room...

"Why did you send them home...?"

Lelouch turned to his Knight and smiled...

"In this country you cannot trust anyone... remember that Suzaku..."

He seemed calmer now that everyone was gone and they took their time to walk around the villa that was build in a U shaped form around the large garden in the centre...  
The left wing being a dining area and kitchen as the right wing covered as a reading room with a personal library...  
The hallway split up to each wing but also contained a stair case to the second floor which contained the washing area and bedrooms...  
Next to the villa there was a smaller cottage where the maids and helpers slept...

Lelouch was as surprised as Suzaku was, several rooms still held the old style and design he saw as a child while others were completely redecorated...  
Suzaku was already estranged when he saw no shower but only a bathtub in the bathroom...  
They eventually passed to the other side of the wing to look at the bedrooms when he wondered about something... Lelouch noticed and quickly said to him as he opened the door to the master bedroom...

"Don't ask... you're sleeping here with me..."

A smile covered the Japanese's face and was soon changed to amazement when he saw a large four-posted bed on the other end of the room...  
One side was designed as a small sitting area with a door leading to the large closet while on the other end a large four-posted bed stood, the top covered by deep red blankets that ran down in a see through net that surrounded the bed with grace...  
He walked forward and pushed it aside to see how the bedding was like and was surprised when found out that it was made up from expensive fabric...

"Do you like it...?"

Lelouch asked him and he smiled back...  
Lelouch couldn't help but feel flustered by his gaze at the time...  
That was until the phone rang on the other end of the room and Lelouch walked forward to the table to pick it up...  
Suzaku watched as he spoke through the phone... his hand waving away the red net as he looked at the hand holding onto the old fashioned horn...  
His gaze never leaving his bandages... not even when the other hung up...

"Lelouch..."

Lelouch still had his back turned to his Knight and was writing something down on a piece of paper...

"What...?"

He however gasped when a hand passed around his waist and he was pulled back...  
He landed roughly against the red cushioned couch and looked up...  
Partly he was flustered with his cheeks slightly red but also afraid from the stare he received...

This look wasn't the kind of look he normally received by Suzaku and the other pressed against him with force and kissed him...  
Lelouch tried to push the other of but when his hands grasped his uniform he felt another hand passing around his own...

"Suzaku... stop..."

Suzaku backed away again but didn't release his hand...  
Instead he tightened his grip when Lelouch tried to pull away from him and the Prince squirmed in pain as his other hand took a firm hold on the bandages and with one lash he pulled them off...

"No... Stop!"

Lelouch had yelled as the bandages fell on the ground behind them...  
Suzaku's eyes widened when he saw what was underneath them...  
The scar... the scar shaped like the mark of geass... spread out over the top of his hand...  
In his shock Lelouch was able to free his hand and even now tried to shield it by covering it with his other...  
Suzaku noticed that the other was covered as well and grabbed it, but he wasn't able to remove them completely because Lelouch slapped him across the face... making him snap back to reality...  
He could now see the pained expression Lelouch carried... tears in the corners of his eyes as he tried to hide it...

"Didn't we promise..."

Suzaku began...

"That we would tell each other the truth from now on..."

Lelouch's eyes widened as Suzaku got up from him...  
He was glaring at him now... in anger and rage...  
He tried to open his mouth to say something in return to defend his reasons for hiding it but nothing came out...  
And moments later the door of the bedroom was slammed to a close...  
The room now only being occupied by one person...  
A person who raised his hand to his face and who started to cry...  
Crying with a scarred hand covering his face...


	50. Culpability

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 50****: Culpability**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Made some changes in the last chapter concerning the Motherland, I still thought that Britain was still a part of Britannia or at leased was now... but it isn't thus I changed the location to the Mainland instead of the Motherland...

Other than that, I got my trainee position! Hoorays!  
I get to work at a great company that does specialises in animation and then the combination of film and animation with music, making animations for video clips etc. very awesome! I get to work as a real VJ!

And as for Rollo, Rollo will probably not be introduced any time soon, there is still another chapter arc bound to happen before I get to that point... reason for this is because I want to observe him a bit longer and otherwise it will be too much to put in the upcoming chapters to keep the story sane...

I've decided to split this chapter, I wanted to finish it and it's right now 0:20 AM... I need some sleep...

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_it's calling out from deep within the heart  
__I always want to dream cheerful dreams  
__sadness can never be counted but  
__I will be able to see you on the other side  
__every time people repeat mistakes,  
__they know the blue of the simply blue sky  
__it seems as if the road continues endlessly but  
__these hands can find light_

_Chapter 50A: Guard_

_Heavy footsteps sound through the Chinese halls as the chairman walks forward, passing door after door as he walks __towards a large door that looks different from the ones he had passed before...  
__The door leads to a__ room darkened and thickened by incense that smelled like the lotus flower...  
__In the middle of the room there was a raised platform filled with pillows and surrounded by bamboo blinds... the blinds were being surrounded by long strains of white glassy fabric that covered each side except for the front that looked out to the door...  
__Inside the raised platform someone waited for this person, in a graceful way with her hands across each other did she wait for him..._

_There was a knock on the door and she gasped out of surprise before eyeing the person standing next to the cabin... this person was kneeling down on her side and got up when she looked at him...  
__Walking forward he placed one hand on the sword he carried, as if ready to strike any opponent that would come to harm the girl...  
__He opened the door and looked at the person standing in front of him before giving him a deep bow..._

"_Empress... Chairman Xao Sheng Ling has arrived"_

_He said in a obliging manor as he stepped away from the door, his hand lowered from his sword as he watched the other Chinese man step inside, but it was never out of the sword's reach...  
__His eyes glared at the Chairman's back as he watched him walk forward and kneel down in front of the Empress..._

"_You wished to see me, might Empress..."_

_Xao Sheng Ling said as he sat up from the ground, his eyes not lingering towards the girl inside the cabinet formed by bamboo blinds and cloths..._

"_You will be leaving for Britannia in less than two days from now, am I right?"_

"_Yes, Empress..."_

_The guard walked forward again and kneeled down on the floor several feet behind Xao Sheng Ling, his long black hair fell down his shoulders as he looked at the floor and listened to their conversation..._

"_I hear that you will take no guard... why is that?"_

"_Because it is important that you remain save here... I am just a disposable pawn, Empress... your humble servant..."_

_Her red eyes narrowed as she quietly said to herself..._

"_The time of Emperors and Empresses has already gone to an end... what use is it..."_

_She looked up again towards the two people in front of her...  
__Her eyes falling on the person in the back..._

"_A democracy based on politics should not lose its valuable leader, Sheng Ling... For your safety and that of our country will I protect you... Li?"_

"_Yes, Empress...?"_

_The Chinese man in the back got up from his kneeling position and scrambled forward in front of the Empress before kneeling down once more, his eyes never leaving the wooden floor..._

"_You will accompany Sheng Ling during his journey... please, protect him as if it were me..."_

"_Of course, Empress..."_

* * *

Chapter 50B: Culpability

"_Didn't we promise..."_

His hand rose from the red cushion, his eye patch lying next to him as he sat there... slumped back into the chair...  
The scars that covered his hands... they were hardly visible in the dark room, dark of course because even at this early hour the sun was already setting... making room for an ominous trend that seemed to assent to him time and time again...  
Being alone and afraid as the world turned around him, being afraid that he would be left all alone in the middle of change... the fear of changing was the worst...  
His hand waved through his hair as he slumped his head forward once more... feeling an inability to get up and to progress forward... to feel the insecurity he remembered so well...  
Suzaku hated him... he loathed him for being himself... if Suzaku didn't want to accept his behaviour without understanding him then what was he still doing here... why was he still hanging around him...?

"...Your Highness?"

His head slowly rose from his chest when he heard a soft female voice, the door behind him had opened much to his surprise, had he not ordered the maids to return home and to leave him alone?

"I'm very sorry to disturb you, against your wishes..."

The young girl walked around the room and turned on several lights, the warm and soft lighting filled the over large bedroom but she didn't react in any matter to his figure... even if he looked as broken and saddened as he was... instead she stood before him and bowed deeply before she started to speak, her face not lifting from her gaze at the floor as if petrified to see his face...

"Your Highness, I'm very sorry to be present against your orders... but..."

"What..."

His voice sounded cold and it even scared the young girl for a moment... silencing her for a few seconds before she continued, slowly her face turned upwards...  
She wasn't able to see his eyes because they were overshadowed by his hair... but she could see the marks that the salted tears left behind, she made no response to that... however her posture said enough...

"It isn't in your order to send your staff away... your Highness Prince Schneizel has personally insisted that we were to take care of the house, only he can command us such a thing..."

His mouth opened to say something in return but instead nothing came out, the maid remained where she was in hope for a response but non came...  
The Prince was busy thinking and eventually cursed under his breath... he then smiled and said to the young maid...

"Then could you gather up the staff that works here in the main hall... I would like to see everyone..."

The maid bowed and said a quiet confirmation to his order before leaving the room... as the door closed behind her the Prince finally got up from his seat, his hand carrying the lose eye patch again between his fingers as he walked towards the door...  
With one hand pressed against the dark wooden frame did he think about his decision...  
In order to protect himself and the other he would be forced to use it again, even if it feared him so greatly...  
In order to hide everything that was going on between the two he would have to do this...  
Maybe not because of their love but because he hated how people talked behind their backs, it was to hide the quarrel that was going on between them although he had already made up his mind about it...  
The offer made by his Father to advance Suzaku forward in his rank indeed came as a surprise, but it was probably the best way to ensure his survival and his security...  
If Suzaku loathed him this much then he should be free to go and stand where he pleases, anywhere but at his side if it may... if it was the best decision then that would be his answer...  
He would let the young Knight go in order for him to not be bound to another, to not share another's pain and consequences... and instead do what he pleases himself and that is to change things from within... but most importantly to not put him at risk...

"...Suzaku"

He knew that he would regret it in the end term but it was something that had to be done... Suzaku couldn't get involved no longer... he didn't want to share this burden...  
Nunnally was already gone... what would happen if the same would happen to him?

* * *

"Aah, excuse me..."

He blurted out as he looked over his shoulder... the person who had walked into him just continued to stride forward and said some foul words as he continued on...  
Suzaku however remained still and looked at the man before he continued forward himself...  
The streets were still crowded, the cars still raced by, but it was different from what he was used to... Everyone here seemed so cold...  
His hands rose up to his collar and he closed it tighter around his neck as he walked... his eyes glancing from right to left, observing and yet judging as he walked...  
A young woman stepping out of a car as her hand was being held by a much older man... a gold digger...  
Another man who walked down the street tall and proud as he spoke through his mobile phone, pushing aside everyone that stood in his way... a wealthy businessman...  
And finally a man who sat down in an alleyway, his clothes covered with dirt and his face unshaved for what seemed weeks... he missed several teeth and the rest was a combination of yellow and black... the fate of someone who doesn't make it in this society...

"_In this country you cannot trust anyone... remember that Suzaku..."_

He continued walking and tried not to think about him... he tried to forget about it...  
The way he had pushed him against the chair and how he had forcibly removed the lose cloth that surrounded his hand...  
The way the other looked at him was expressing nothing more but shame and even so he became angry...

"_Didn't we promise..."_

It was a promise they made... why was it so hard to not be honest...?  
He stopped walking for a moment and looked upwards when he heard something from above, his eyes followed a large military plane that soared through the air and it was then that he realised that it had started to drip when the water hit him in the eye causing him to blink quickly... the sky was already tainted in a greyish tone and was now finally releasing its collected rain...  
He looked at his side and noticed a small café on the other end of the street... the people around him already raised their umbrellas, but he had none...

"Can I help you...?"

His hand rose to his face and he yawned before having the chance to tell the waitress his order...  
He cursed his jetlag as he looked through the menu...  
Everything was different in this country, the content of the menu and their prices as well...  
Everything was enlisted with pounds and pence's... he had no idea what their value was but was glad that his expenses would be taken care of by the military...

"Coffee, please..."

"What kind of coffee...?"

"Plain... with 2 sugar, no milk..."

The young woman walked away from him again and he took his time to stare out of the window at his side, the rain had started and was not backing down... the once filled streets were now empty all beside of the riding vehicles...  
This country was just like he had imagined it to be, or at leased as he had imagined in the past...  
He wasn't sure when he had started to think that this country even held some sort of hospitality but the only thing he had seen so far was fortune and the consequence of it...

"Here you go..."

The cup was carefully set in front of him and he reached out towards it with both his hand, so that they could get warm...  
He watched them and it reminded him of what he saw... the geass shaped scars that covered the top of Lelouch's hands...  
He had failed once again... first losing one of his eyes to this curse and now he was also scarred by it...  
Marked for life... unlike the eye this was certainly not remove able... and that was what angered him the most, he wasn't able to prevent it nor was he allowed to even know...  
He tried to accept it, he tried to find out the reasons why he was always so secretive but he was never able to understand it... didn't Lelouch trust him enough to show him the truth...?  
But it wasn't just his hands... he worried about other things as well, the talk between the two Princes, he noticed something was going on... something important was going on behind his back...

"That idiot..."

He laughed slightly at his own comment, because it was something that he was used to being called and not used to calling others...  
His hands tightened around the cup and he started to drink from it, only then did he realise how tired he was and without even noticing it himself he fell asleep after finishing his cup... the coffee had no effect at all...

* * *

"_Suzaku-kun..."_

That same voice again...  
That voice, it sounded like... Nunnally...

"_Suzaku-kun, you shouldn't be to angry..."_

For a mere flash he could see her face, her eyes still closed and her long brown hair waving across her face...  
This was Nunnally...  
Why was he hearing her here...? This is a dream isn't it?

"_Onii-sama needs you now more than ever... even if he doesn't admit it..."_

He could remember the scar tissue on Lelouch's hands... the shameful expression as he pulled of the bandages...  
Lelouch... why?  
Why wasn't he able to say anything back to her? What was she talking about?  
Wasn't this supposed to be a dream? Then why is she talking like that?

"_Please, Suzaku-kun... Don't leave Onii-sama, __because he is all alone..."_

It was then that he could see her opening her eyes, but he wasn't able to witness it completely...  
The only thing he saw was a dull red colour before everything turned black again...

"_The world isn't kind to the both of us, __that's why... Suzaku-kun"_

His eyes slowly opened and he noticed that he was back in the café, he slowly sat up and looked around only to realise that the waitress was standing at his side...

"Jeez... This isn't a hotel! Pay your bill and get out!"

She yelled at him and slammed the coupon down on the table...  
Suzaku eyed it before pulling a card out of his back pocket, it all happened as a standard movement because he was still uncertain of where he was but as the girl swapped his card through a machine on her hip and send him to the door he realised that he had slept for quite a while... because it was already dark outside...

He looked around before he started walking, his mind lingering back to the dream he had...  
It was her, he was certain of it but how was she able to talk to him like that...?  
As a matter of fact he wasn't even sure where the young Princess was, but what he did know was that her warning was truthful... it seemed as if she wanted him to protect her brother, but from what? Was it geass or something else?  
He stopped walking and thought of something else...

"_You will find most of your answers in the main land... that is where the first were exterminated... in the royal library you will find your answer..."_

He turned around and tried to look for a sign, there was a reason he was in this country...  
It would be best if he were to start looking instead of wandering around...  
It was best not to waste his precious time...  
He remembered the skulls he found that day, the mark that was imprinted on their forehead... and that was what scared him... the truth was scaring...  
But in order to find out the truth he would first have to find the royal library... and he figured that he might as well look for it now when he had no other duties to attend to...

* * *

"I expected you to be older... Lelouch vi Britannia..."

He had never been as uncomfortable as he was now, standing in the middle of a dark room while being surrounded by 15 people...  
Each representing their country or ideals... and each having their own distinctive features that were the last remains of their own heritage...  
There were men and women, tall and shot... but there was one thing they had in common...

"How can we expect a young child to lead a country..."

They were not to be taken lightly...

"It isn't in my duty to lead it... as a steward I am preparing it for independence..."

He answered coldly towards them as he looked around, his head unmoving but his visible eye darting around to read them...  
Non of them seemed amused by his decisions, even if he wasn't the person who made them...  
The EU had always been a backstabbing pain for their country... the war still going on in Africa and they watched Britannia's every move...

"Leading a country to independence when you cannot even control your own people..."

They certainly entertained him with their use of words...

"The Britannian people revolt against you..."

"Zero had you cornered and sacrificed his army of Black Knights all for the sake of stopping you"

"And then there are the Chinese..."

The fools only knew half the truth...  
They didn't know that he was in fact Zero and that it had been an adopted brother of his whom had killed his colleagues, also they were unaware of the false bombing...  
He wasn't certain whether or not they knew that it was fake... but they certainly used it to their own advantage... their advantage to proof that the world wasn't ready for an independent Japan...

"I am well aware of Xao Sheng Ling..."

He commented again, like he had been doing for the past 2 hours...  
He merely listened as the council men quarrelled with each other...  
A quarrel about him, the world and most of all its future

"The moment you leave Japan to freedom the Chinese government will conquer it... what do you plan on doing when that happens?"

"It won't happen..."

He frowned as he waited for their comment...

"Why are you so certain...?"

"Because I won't let it go that far!"

His tone became more aggressive and annoyed...  
His gaze glancing over his shoulder again at the empty space behind him...

"The Chinese Federation does not accept kindness nor innocence..."

However kindness and innocent were not his traits... and the more he listened to them the closer he came to this conclusion...

"All of us believe that the time of the Federation has come to an end..."

They were not thinking out of their own countries interest...

"When China takes over the independent Japan then the Sakuradite mountain will fall into the wrong hands..."

They were jealous...

"China will declare war towards the entire world... they will destroy everything..."

But most of all...

"Why do we not shake hands for this matter... and destroy that foul stain once and for all...?"

They were corrupt...

"The enemy of our enemy is our friend..."

"Once China is gone... we might consider giving up our misunderstanding at El Alamein..."

They awaited for his answer but non came as an immediate response...  
The EU wanted to get rid of China... maybe to take their land as their own... he didn't know...  
However if China ceased to exist then there would be another power struggle... not one like in El Alamein... but one of world proportions...  
It would turn into a battle they could lose once the other side had the proper land and equipment... and they had their eyes dead set on the large mountain that represented the Asian country he fought for...

"Tell me gentlemen..."

He said in a quiet tone, catching their full attention...

"How much did my Father pay you to agree to this...?"

There was a sudden uproar going on in the room and almost immediately the board members got to their feet and started to yell things like denial and foul language...  
His hatred for the board grew, because he had known the signs for corruption... Area 11 was a fine example of that...

"You selfish little brat!"

"How dare you talk like that in front of the Union!"

"Someone should teach you real manors!"

Lelouch realised that there was nothing going on and it angered him to think that his Father would do such a thing...  
His older half brother had told him about not saying anything, but he wasn't always around to check on him...

"There are no manors when it comes to politics..."

He said in a quiet tone...

"The real manors come in how well you can resist temptation and how well you can keep your secrets... but when the beans are spilled... do not expect the other side to enjoy the parade..."

It reminded him of something and he stopped talking as he thought about it, had he not done the exact same thing...?  
His eyes lowered down to slits as his right hand rubbed over the top of his left, carefully feeling the scar that was imprinted in his skin underneath the white glove he wore...  
He had expected Suzaku to be angry, he had expected him to not stand still and let him be...  
No instead he was making him suffer... by not coming back the night before, by worrying him for not showing up... was he trying to teach him something?

* * *

Chapter 50C: The truth on the table

It was late in the afternoon that Suzaku finally got out of bed, he was back at the Aries imperial Villa where he had arrived early in the morning... but much to his dislike the Prince had already left and because he was too tired he was forced to go to bed...  
He remembered vaguely that he had even passed out somewhere in the hallway but right now he was lying in a large comfortable bed with silk red sheets covering him...  
His feet carefully hit the floor as he stepped out of bed, the floor was being heated much to his surprise and he started to make his way towards the bathroom...

"Good afternoon, master"

Was said out to him when he had opened the door towards the bedroom again...  
Much to his surprise a maid was standing at the side of his bed and was already tidying it up...  
But it wasn't that which worried him, it was the fact that there were still maids at work... had Lelouch let them come back?

"Do you want anything, master... food, drinks?"

He continued walking again and answered towards the maid...

"Something to drink would be nice and maybe some bread..."

"Of course master..."

The woman bowed to him and was ready to leave the room until he called out to her once more...

"Lelouch vi Britannia, he's at a meeting is he not?"

"Yes he is, the Prince will be returning later in the afternoon... he requested his diner to be planned at 5, will you be joining him?"

"I will, thank you"

He watched as the maid bowed for a last time before leaving the room...  
This villa was a place isolated from the modern city, a place where things looked different from what he had witnessed however he knew that he shouldn't judge on behaviour alone...  
The maid looked kind and gentle, but the truth could be very different...  
He didn't notice that the girl had a thin red line surrounding her eyes...

After eating and drinking a little he had decided to get dressed to look around the villa, he and Lelouch had only walked through the halls and Lelouch had only pointed out several rooms and had shown him only the important sections such as the dining hall, bedrooms, bathrooms and lounge...  
There were other things he wanted to see and he scanned every room as he walked through the place...  
His eyes eventually lingered to a door that led to the so called private library of his deceased Mother... Marianne vi Britannia...  
He had been curious about her for quite some time now and wondered what books their study would hold, though he already expected heavy English literature and philosophy, it was what he expected from Lelouch since his interest was always in that section...  
A section he hardly understood but he was curious about it, he wasn't the kind of man to sit down and read something though it was the curiosity he held towards the Prince that kept him occupied...

The door opened mechanically into the wall and revealed the old dust covered study, Suzaku stepped inside and noticed how dark everything was...  
One side of the room was covered with a large bookcase that covered the entire wall, it of course was packed full to the ceiling and he could see a ladder standing in the corner of the room...  
The oversized bookcase stood on his left in the far back of the room, on his right he could see two smaller bookcases that also reached towards the ceiling but they stood in the corners, there was an old desk standing in between them and as he walked forward inside he noticed that the room had not been touched at all...  
There was a thick lair of dust covering everything in his sight and cobwebs covered every corner...  
The curtains were closed and he walked over to the windows to open them...  
His hands pulling back the thick purple fabric as a cloud of dust was emitted from it, he coughed madly as the sunlight filled the old fashioned room and once he stopped he was able to have a clear view of the state it was in...  
There was a large carpet on the ground and a wall carpet of the Britannian flag against the wall behind the desk and in between the two bookcases in the corners...

He walked to one of the bookcases in the corner and ran his finger over the titled sides, a rim of dust trailed down making it possible for him to read the titles... however what he found were mostly plays of roman times and old books in Latin or old English...  
He clapped his hands together to remove the dust and then noticed something on the desk...  
There was a small picture frame standing on the table but the front was covered with dust so thickly that it was impossible to see the photograph behind the glass...

"Could it be...?"

He wondered to himself as he picked it up from the table, he figured it had to be a family picture or at leased something involving Nunnally and Lelouch...  
He was curious about the picture and thus ran his sleeve along the front to remove the dust...  
However the frame was dropped back on the table and made a loud crack as it hit the wooden furniture, the only thing that Suzaku had managed to make visible was the face of someone...  
It was someone he had seen before, a person he had wondered about for quite some time...  
It was a woman, her long black hair running down her shoulders and disappearing into the lair of dust that still covered the picture...

"Impossible..."

He whispered to himself and confusion dragged him further down its path of mystery...  
He had seen her before, she had been in his visions... visions given to him when he touched the green haired witch in the past... the woman that worked with Lelouch when he was still Zero...  
This woman, was she Lelouch's mother?

His thumb carefully ran down the frame in a shaking movement, pushing aside the remains of dust that blocked the rest of the picture... he however stopped when he came to a smaller figure next to the woman, a young boy with dark hair and he knew who this person was...  
He looked up when the door next to him opened and saw another maid standing in the doorway...  
She noticed his presence and quickly bowed before apologizing to him...

"I'm sorry, I thought no one was here and I saw that one of the curtains were opened..."

His hand left the frame and he got to his feet, the maid didn't seem to back away from his presence...

"The Prince has arrived, diner will be served in about 15 minutes..."

"Thank you..."

The maid bowed again and left the room.  
Lelouch had returned at last, it was better of talking to the other before he would get suspicious of his whereabouts, Lelouch must still be angry as well... or at leased he figured he would be...

* * *

There was an icy chill lingering in the dining room where he sat...  
Suzaku noticed that the Prince was tired from his posture, his shoulders weren't as straight as they normally were instead they were rather slumped down and judging from his own sleeping behaviour after arriving in a country that was in another time zone he figured that the Prince might even be exhausted...

"Where were you last night...?"

Lelouch asked him as he sat down on one end of the table, it wasn't a large table but they weren't anywhere close to another either... the table was around 1,80 meters long...  
Lelouch glanced at him as he flipped over another page of a book he was reading, Suzaku could see that the one visible eye was full of suspicion and probably anger as well...

"Out... I wanted to see what the city looked like..."

"And then you don't return for an entire evening...?"

The book was closed with a loud slam before he was even able to respond to that comment...  
It ticked him off to be honest, but he noticed that the Prince was becoming angry as well...  
One of the maids stood next to him and put a plate in front of him on the table, it was some kind of baked fish and he watched as Lelouch was given the same dish...  
The angry expression was gone and instead he now smiled at the maid before she walked away...  
Suzaku ignored it and started eating while he continued to think in his head...

"You once said... that you wanted things to change..."

With his mouth still chewing he looked up to the other end of the table, Lelouch was looking at him straight forward with a strange expression, one that didn't only express determination but also a bit of regret...

"To change Britannia from within, by yourself with your own power..."

"What is your point...?"

He asked as he sliced of another piece of fish...  
Lelouch stared at his own untouched dish as he continued to talk...

"Would you take that chance if it was within your reach...?"

He lowered his fork down to the side of his plate and took the time to listen to the other in his fullest...

"I'm sorry... I've been hiding so much from you..."

His hands stiffened a little from what he was hearing, Lelouch wasn't looking at him directly but he could hear a sense of regret in the way he spoke...  
Had Lelouch hid more from him? What was he hidden?

"There is something you should know... something important that may change everything..."

Lelouch's hands tightened around the cutlery eh held...

"Father wants you in his service... to be a Knight of Rounds..."

At those comments his mouth simply dropped and he muttered out some quiet words that the other wasn't able to hear from his end of the table...

"He wants you to join his personal guard, Suzaku... I'm sorry I've been hiding it from you..."

"Why are you telling me this now...?"

He wasn't sure why he asked that question...

"If you hate being around me that much... then you should consider taking it... I've already decided to let you go... it all depends on your answer but I would take it if I were you..."

With that the Prince got to his feet...

"I'm sorry... I'm going to bed..."

With that he left the room and left the Knight in astonishment at the table...  
However the Knight never noticed how emotional his Prince had become, it was unexpected that this was so hard for him to say...  
That he would first have to lose Suzaku before having the certainty for his safety and security...  
He would probably never see him again...


	51. Settle your differences

****

Code Geass: The Realm of God

**Chapter 5****1: Settle your differences**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Not much to say... I need to think of new flashback scenes...  
Only thing is that I'll probably die if the spoilers for episode 5 are true... it's so intense...  
And I'm still happy with my trainee position!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_I__ love you  
__these pure feelings of love  
__have nothing to look back on  
__we can fly together to the future_

_if we ever stray away from each other then I'd scatter my body  
__assuming the form of a single petal  
__I__ would travel, seeking for your love  
__with love for you forever_

_Chapter 51A:__Scene_

_He had walked around the villa numerous times and came to the conclusion that everything was different now...  
__At times he would stand still and try to remember how everything looked like before in the past when he still played in the hallways with his younger sister... in some rooms he could remember the complete layout but in others it was almost impossible for him...  
__There was however one room where he never thought about the old interior and that was the main hallway...  
__It was the same hallway where his Mother was shot numerous times with his younger sister cradled in her arms for protection...  
__The rug that lay on the floor in those days was gone and was now replaced by a woollen white carpet together with a new tiled floor...  
__He found the combination hideous but because it was furnished with such bad taste it kept his mind of the blood filled memories he carried... though he still kept his gaze from the floor and top of the stairs in the back... he didn't wanted to look at those places anymore...  
__The past couldn't be changed... though no matter how many times you refurnished a room the memories would always be visible in it... but he wasn't thinking about his mother, no he was thinking of his younger sister... Nunnally...  
__He was reminded that he had to look for her at all cost... because he felt that he had abandoned her..._

* * *

Chapter 51B: Settle your differences

"_You once said... that you wanted things to change... Would you take that chance if it was within your reach...?"_

His hand slowly rose up from the ground and was now hovering above him, blocking his view partly as he stared up in a daze...To take the chance he had been waiting for so long, but right now he was doubting it...  
This was an awful feeling, specially for him because it concerned him and his matter of choice...

"_If you hate being around me that much... then you should consider taking it... I've already decided to let you go... it all depends on your answer but I would take it if I were you..."_

Lying on one of the couches in the lounge room he had come to one conclusion...  
The decision he was about to take might change everything he was standing for, everything that he was currently doing would be affected by it... but he wasn't angry...

"_I'm sorry... I've been hiding so much from you..."_

When he heard those words he also recognised the pain with which they were spoken, it was probably also the reason why this was hidden from him in the first place...  
Lelouch was afraid of losing him to this, he could basically feel his pain when his hands clenched on to the cutlery... even afterwards it remained unused because the Prince had left without eating anything...  
He wasn't angry at all, but instead he had started to feel regret... the way he had violently thrown the other against the couch and had used him to find out the truth... two years ago he wouldn't be able to see himself doing such a thing and now he had lowered himself to those methods...  
He hated lies, he had heard them enough when he was younger, but nonetheless he hated them because they came from his lips and whenever he spoke those lies it reminded him of Zero... they were the same manipulative lies that Lelouch spoke out from underneath that mask... and Lelouch at times was still wearing it to protect himself and maybe others as well from himself... much like he had now...  
His eyes closed again and he placed his hand on top of them as he sighed deeply, he lacked the courage to go to bed... it was already getting late and he had to get used to these new sleeping hours, but because of this it made everything impossible... his mind was too busy thinking about the future and which path would be wise for him to cross...  
It was at times like this that he missed her, he would want to hear her opinion on this and wondered what she would do in his place...

"_Suzaku will always be Suzaku and Suzaku should do what Suzaku __thinks is best..."_

She would probably have said if she were here right now, with a warm and gentle smile... ooh how he longed to see her again... how he longed for her to just run into the room and bring him back to reality by showing him the road he had to take... but Euphemia wasn't going to return anymore...  
It didn't matter now, her death and everything that followed... it still affected him but he knew that there were other things going on... Euphemia should have noticed that as well and she would probably be watching him from wherever she was right now... and above that vengeance didn't really matter right now...  
But what did he really want...? When he first started this journey after Japan had turned into Area 11 he had wanted change, but now?  
What was there to want for him... there was quite a bit that had changed his opinion on whatever was required to change this world... the most important probably was the realisation that he knew nothing of truth... and by truth he meant geass, because even now it was a complete mystery...  
What good would it bring him if he were to become a Knight of Rounds...?

He wondered how much change there would actually be if he became one but there was one thing that he cared for more at this moment... and that was Lelouch...  
This factor wasn't just thought out because he was a Knight, no it was because he was more than that... he loved him... and he wanted to protect him  
Would it make their relationship harder or easier...? he guessed non of the two options because it wouldn't change anything and partly he figured that it would make it harder... but would that also change the part where he protected him?  
It wouldn't be right to leave him right now, not when everything was still happening around him at such a speed that he was unable to keep up, even now... if he were a Knight of Rounds he wouldn't be able to protect him and comfort him at all...

He opened his eyes again and in one solemn movement sat up, his feet were placed in the hard wooden floor before he got up from the couch...  
These things could wait because right now there were other things at hand that were more important... he had a job to fulfil and right now his mind was set on the Prince...  
This didn't mean that he wouldn't think it over but right now it just wasn't the best time, he had made some huge flaws in the past couple of days that he wanted to work out first and above that wanted to know the truth behind everything... he didn't have the time right now to sit down and think things through...

* * *

The old wooden floor cracked as he opened his eyes, he of course knew where those sounds were coming from and couldn't help but pull the covers closer to himself to try and cover himself up further...  
The geass filled eye was shinning like a soft light in the dark room as he listened, sounds of footsteps were heard and were followed by the removal of clothing... A small light was turned on in the small bathroom at the other end of the room and after a while it was turned off again...  
His heart started to beat faster when he heard the footsteps move closer to his bed and his hands clenched the covers when he felt the other side being ruffled before the mattress shifted due to his weight...  
He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep... but the other didn't take the bait and he gasped silently when he felt Suzaku's arms wrap around his waist, they were underneath the covers and grabbed his hands...  
He tried to pull them out of his grasp but he held on to them firmly, it didn't hurt... in fact the way they were grabbed was a lot different from last time and he could feel his hands rising up from the covers together with Suzaku's chest against his back...  
With his breath warm in his neck and his hands both out in the open did their fingers entwine around each other...

"Are you still angry?"

Suzaku asked him but he didn't answer, his expression remained stern and unchanged...

"About what you said earlier... I'm not going away from you... I don't hate you..."

There was a sense of kindness in his voice but Lelouch was not easily tempted to fall for his apology... he wasn't expecting one in return because after all this was still Suzaku...  
Out of curiosity he then asked him in a cold tone...

"Then why did you act that way...?"

The tanned hands that were entwined with his own grasped a little tighter before an answer was given to him... it was an answer that astonished him slightly...

"Because it reminds me of those times... when you talk like that... it reminds me of Zero..."

He tried to turn his head but found himself unable to... instead he muttered out one simple word... one word because he wasn't able to say the rest of the sentence... Suzaku cut him off...

"But..."

It might have reminded Suzaku of Zero but there was one flaw in those thoughts... he was Zero... no matter how much Suzaku might deny that fact it was still true...  
He was still Zero... Zero still existed somewhere deep inside his heart...

"You're no longer that man..."

Suzaku's voice was compelling and louder than it was previously... as if he didn't wanted to believe it anymore...  
Lelouch kept quiet, unable to think of anything he wanted to say because he knew differently...  
Suzaku might be in denial and tried to think of Zero as a different person but the truth was the opposite... it would always be... he would always be known as Zero no matter what would happen because every time he looked himself in the eyes he would see that man... not as himself but in the shape of the cursed eye on the left side of his face...  
Suzaku's hands released his own but instead of retreating them they were placed on top... his fingers running down the winged shaped scar that covered his skin in a tanned tint... it wasn't visible in the dark but both knew where it was...

"Did you think that I would hate you if I knew?"

He knew what Suzaku was referring to... Lelouch's hands turned to fists as he admitted in a low tone...

"Yes..."

His eyes turned to slits and he wanted to sink deeper into the covers, but Suzaku didn't allow him to... instead the rough hands grabbed his again and his eyes widened when he felt a kiss placed in his neck...

"Just to let you know... this doesn't change anything..."

It was whispered into his ears and he gasped when he felt Suzaku's hands reach towards his chest... they then lowered down and went underneath his shirt before running up his bare skin...  
His hands were cold and it made his skin creep a little...

"You're still the person I fell in love with 8 years ago..."

"What..."

One of the hands reached down and worked its way around his hip...  
A blush spread over his cheeks and he turned to Suzaku... one of his own hands reached down and grabbed the hand that was on his hip...

"Suzaku... not tonight..."

Suzaku looked at him with surprise...

"I'm too tired... and we have to get up early tomorrow to council with the board..."

Lelouch didn't look him in the eyes because he was afraid that Suzaku would be disappointed...  
But instead Suzaku smiled at him and raised his hands from underneath Lelouch's clothes...

"Alright... but remember... you promised"

He was frozen in surprise for a second and his blush grew deeper as he buried himself further into his pillow...

"I know..."

He admitted in defeat but he was too tired to argue right now...  
Suzaku's hands wrapped themselves around his stomach and he could feel his head leaning against his back...  
The mark there was not yet exposed and it didn't hurt... Suzaku would probably find out about that the next day...  
It could all wait... till tomorrow...  
Somewhere behind him he could hear Suzaku say something that sounded like 'good night' but his eyes were already closing... he was too tired...

* * *

"I didn't expect it to be this crowded..."

The two girls started to make their way through the heavy crowd...  
The blonde looked over her shoulder every now and then to see if her friend was doing alright... but occasionally she had to drag her along from the large televisions screens that projected the current headlines and they consisted of the meetings that would be kept in the capital city...  
Shirley's hand was grabbed once more when she was looking up to see if he was being projected on them... but she didn't receive more than a mention of his name before she was being dragged away...

"Wait... Milly!"

She yelled out as she was being dragged along to the luggage retrieval boots...  
They both waited in line and Milly took out their two tickets, they were shaped as small passes and once at the booth all they had to do was give their pass to the worker who would then make sure that their suitcases would arrive at her booth... it was an advanced system that had been introduced just recently...

"I can't believe it... is Lulu really talking to those people?"

Once in front of the lane Milly gave the woman her two passes and then they waited...  
She looked at Shirley and noticed how thrilled up she was... she must've been really excited to meet Lelouch again...

"It's his job isn't it... but I agree it's hard to believe... for someone to fall asleep most of his classes to become a high influencing Prince..."

"But... how long have you known?"

Shirley pouted her lips out of annoyance when she asked this...

"About what?"

Milly didn't see her expression but recognised her annoyance from the tone she was using, she was currently handling with the woman behind the booth again who gave them their luggage...  
There wasn't much for them to take because surprisingly to Shirley did she have a place to stay in the main capital... Milly had a second house on the royal grounds and everything they needed was already there...  
She gave Shirley her suitcase which the girl held with two hands before grabbing her own... but beside her own suitcase did she carry a small cage thought it was not possible to look at the inside...  
Eventually they started to walk to the exit...

"About Lulu... he never told anyone about this..."

Milly smiled as they continued to walk...

"I knew... from the moment I met him..."

"And you never told anyone...?!"

Shirley yelled out in disbelieve, this was partly blamed on the reputation Milly had...  
But then again Milly was a good friend... better than she realised because she was invited to come and see him...  
She still found it hard to believe that Lelouch was actually a Prince and it made her realise how much she had missed in her life... Milly had filled her in on the overall view of what she had missed and it made her realise how long she had been gone... this was why she wanted to see him most importantly... because she missed him... one of the last things she remembered was that she wanted to be comforted by him... and she was comforted... both of them stood together in the rain and had even kissed...

"Don't just stand there... we don't want him to become impatient do we...?"

With that she made a mention towards the cage she was holding and in the end Shirley tagged along quietly...  
Milly had her own reasons for taking the girl and they weren't just for Shirley's recovery... but also to teach Lelouch a lesson...

"_I can't come back... in fact I think it is better if we never meet each other again..."_

It was such a selfish decision of him to take and it was something she would make him regret...  
Partly she knew that he hadn't told Suzaku about this otherwise they would have talked it over...  
She knew of the hardships that his royal position would bring but it wasn't enough for her to accept his will to isolate himself from everyone...She didn't want to lose any more friends...

* * *

"He's still alive..."

Castor didn't dare to move from his current position... the pink pigtailed girl was walking circles around the room in front of him and continued to mumble lose sentences and bits of pieces of things that he couldn't understand... he did however knew whom it concerned and that information together with the vision he had just seen made him even more afraid...  
Pollux's eyes were ripped out by the person they labelled as Zero... though to him it didn't make sense because Lelouch and Zero were the same person... it could only conclude to him that it was Lelouch who had murdered his older brother... he didn't know why but he didn't care either... because this information made him all the more driven to kill him and to avenge his brother...

"He can't have survived it... it is supposed to be sealed away!"

He turned his gaze to the green haired woman next to him, he noticed the cuffs around her wrists and arms and couldn't help but think that she was a prisoner of some kind...  
But it wasn't that part of her that caught his attention... he knew this woman... although it was buried deep in his memories and he couldn't remember their meeting clearly enough to recall it completely but he was certain that they had met before...

"Stop your mumbling... it's annoying"

She said in a cold and careless tone... the guards were already walking into the room and surrounded her...  
Z.Z. turned to her and averted her rage towards the green haired witch...

"Shut up! It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you!"

Castor looked at the girl again and she noticed his stare, as the guards told C.C. that it was time for her to return to her cell did Z.Z. kick Castor against the side of his head...  
The light blue haired youth fell over on the ground and grabbed the side of his head while Z.Z. continued to kick him... the guards did nothing and C.C. remained cold as she was being escorted away...

"What are you looking at, bastard!"

He gasped when Z.Z. grabbed his collar and pulled him up to meet her eyes again...

"Do you really want to avenge your brother?"

"Brother...?"

He managed to get out before going into a coughing fit...  
Z.Z. loosened her hand and Castor fell backwards on the wooden floor, she sat on top of him and put both hands against each side of his face...

"I could use you... but before that happens..."

She smiled as one of her hands rubbed over his left eye...

"That eye... I hate it..."

Without hesitation she pressed against the eyelid and Castor started to scream and squirm at the pain he was feeling...  
She didn't stop and instead pressed harder to a point where blood started to stream out of his closed eyelid...

* * *

Chapter 51C: A catty surprise 

There were a lot of cold stares pointed to his direction as he walked to the back of the large room, Suzaku followed him of course and never let him out of his sight... he noticed the stares that Lelouch received and figured that he must have done something to piss them off already... it was that or they didn't accept him for being so young...

"There he is... that bastard child..."

They whispered as he walked by and others simply said something else out loud... as if they were indicating on something...

"Sometimes you just have to admit and make a choice that might prove best for everyone..."

They looked at him while they behaved tall and proud, but the Prince paid no notice and instead walked towards his older half brother who was busy shaking the hands of those who were interested in meeting him...  
Schneizel noticed him walking up and smiled before shaking Lelouch's hand...

"You made quite the spectacle yesterday..."

Their hands shook steadily before separating again... both of them wore white gloves...

"So I heard..."

"You will be forgiven... no politics today only a small introduction..."

They continued to talk for a while and eventually left towards the council room, a large room that reminded him of the old theatres used in roman times...  
There was a small platform in the middle of the room where someone could speak out towards the rest, there was a screen behind the stage and the front consisted of rows that made half a circle and that consisted of special made desks... each of them having their own headset and telephone and each of them was dedicated to be used by someone that represented a faction or a country... and as time progressed each booth was filled beside one... and that desk belonged to the Chinese Federation...

"I'm not surprised..."

"What else do you expect from those pigs...It's like they're mocking us!"

The chaos and whispers didn't stop and he heard all the made remarks...  
It annoyed him because of two things... one he didn't like the EU board because of their corrupt offer... and second because the country he wanted to meet with wasn't here...

"Have you met my little brother...? Lelouch vi Britannia..."

A fake smile crossed his face again as he shook the hand of yet another man... he bowed slightly before adding a elegant and polite saying...

"It's an honour to meet you..."

"Aah, so you're the Prince everyone is talking about... you look younger than I thought..."

He talked to the man for a moment before he was taken by his brother to the next table for yet another introduction... he was not only being introduced to representatives of other countries but also to those of his own country... his Father had seemingly send advisors to aid them in their meetings...  
He eyed Suzaku every now and then and noticed how well he was playing his role... he tried to imagine being at a place like this without him but quickly tried to think of something else...  
The follow up wasn't any better because he was reminded by the stupid promise he had given him... he blushed a little before shaking his head but before he could think of anything else to get on his mind the doors opened again and two men walked inside...

"Wait!"

The entire room went silent for a moment and they watched along... Lelouch recognised Xao Sheng Ling but didn't know who his escort was... however the bodyguard stood in front of the chairman when Britannian guards walked inside the council room...

"No weapons are allowed... not even antiques..."

The guards eyed the sword that Li carried around his waist, they tried to pull their own weapons but the Chinese man was too fast, he had quickly pulled his sword and within the blink of an eye the pulled knifes were lying on the ground...  
Each of the guards were surprised by his actions and Li raised his sword to point at one of the guard's face...

"This is for showing respect to China..."

"Stop!"

His sword lowered an inch and the Chinese man looked down to see where this voice was coming from, he could see Lelouch making his way upwards by the stairs and he was now standing in front of the guard and chairman...

"This kind of violence isn't needed in this room..."

He said and eyed the chairman... Xao did the same thing and noticed his eye patch...  
With his cold stare still appointed to Li did the Chinese man lower his sword and eventually sheathed it inside the holder...  
Li bowed to Lelouch and eventually followed the chairman again to their desks...  
Lelouch eyed the guards who had failed in their duties and eventually walked to his own desk...  
It was then that the council began...

* * *

"I'm glad that's over..."

He said as eh dropped his jacket on one of the couches inside the bedroom... the meetings of today were done now and it had been about 5 hours that he had to listen to each and every spokesperson...  
Each of them introducing themselves again and then they continued on about their ideals... he himself refused to participate because he had no ideals and those he had were already known to his opponents...

"Aren't you bored... standing behind me all the time..."

He looked over his shoulder at Suzaku who was changing out of his uniform as well, but the Japanese merely smiled and answered...

"It is hard sometimes... but you get used to it... besides I get to watch you all day long"

It was a playful flirt but it wasn't received as it was intended... Lelouch turned his gaze forward again as he tried to change out of his shirt, but before he was able to pull it over his head he could feel Suzaku grabbing him around the waist...  
His hands and head were still stuck in the sweater and he gasped a little as he felt himself being pulled closer to the Knight...  
Suzaku carefully put one hand underneath his chin and gently raised the fabric so that he could see Lelouch's mouth, he then kissed him fiercely and tilted Lelouch's chin upwards so that he could have full access to his mouth...

The kiss expressed both their needs though his was bigger than Lelouch's... the other was holding back a little and it even looked that he was being obedient to the kissed Suzaku gave him...  
He however did resist when he wasn't able to move his arms because they were still stuck in the shirt... Suzaku removed the cloth piece and once removed he continued to kiss him... his hands running over the pale exposed chest...

"Suzaku..."

He gasped when Suzaku nipped at his nipple and at that he started to lose control in his already wobbling legs, he was lowered backwards against the couch as the other was kneeling in front of him but also leaning over him...  
Suzaku looked at him and ran a hand across the side of his face, his hand slowly removed the eye patch the covered his left eye and Lelouch closed his eyes when he felt the fabric leave his sensitive skin... he opened them again and he noticed Suzaku's gaze to his left pupil...

"I liked your old eyes better..."

He said before kissing the eyelid of his left eye...  
It wasn't something he could change... but he wasn't going to say those things now because now the Japanese was grinding his knee against his the area between his knees...  
He moaned slightly and grasped the shirt that Suzaku was still wearing when this happened...  
Suzaku continued to nip at his neck as the buttons of his shirt were quickly opened, the offending white blouse was thrown on the floor behind him as their game continued...  
They kissed and touched... the scars on his hands tingled a little as they grasped the tanned muscular back of his lover... he had missed this... they didn't have much time to really be together and that was why he cherished every moment of it...

He closed his eyes when he felt Suzaku's hand grasp down into his pants and pressed tightly against each other when he felt a pressure rising up from his grasped member...  
He hadn't noticed that Suzaku was licking his chest but soon after it wasn't his chest that got the full time attention...  
His eyes shot open again when he felt something different... but something that was familiar as well... He carefully looked downwards and noticed the lustful expression Suzaku was giving him before he continued his work with his mouth...  
The engulfing feeling made squirm under the other's passionate action... his legs rose up from the ground and hung in midair as his hands tried to grab something steady to hold him...  
He couldn't help to lean his head back against the top of the couch as his breathing expressed the currently pleasured senses he was feeling...

"Su...zaku..."

He moaned out as he the other licked the tip... he was near to a climax but it was slowed down when Suzaku's mouth left his erection...  
His head tilted a little to see what the other was doing but he knew what he was planning... he hated it when Suzaku would only pleasure him... because he would be too caught up in the euphoria to do anything in return...  
Suzaku whipped his mouth and continued to wet his fingers... Lelouch knew what it meant but Suzaku looked at him even so...

"Is it alright...?"

The Prince closed his eyes for a moment when he felt a kiss being placed on his cheek...

"Just hurry up, idiot..."

Suzaku smiled before penetrating him with two of his fingers...  
He leaned forward and whispered into his ears...

"Yes your Highness..."

It was something that brought an even redder blush on Lelouch's cheeks but he was soon too occupied by the feeling that spread through his lower body...

"Put it... in"

He said in between the familiar movements Suzaku was making with his hand...  
His legs were already spread and he closed his eyes when Suzaku did as he asked him to...  
He could feel himself being penetrated, a familiar feeling that caused tears to his eyes...  
It hurt of course like it always did in the beginning and much like last time did Suzaku kiss away his tears before seating himself within the Prince...  
The followed movements were then synced out by the two and they moved in a steady rhythm...  
Suzaku had one of his hands against the top of the couch and the other pressed against Lelouch's back... his hand was pressing against the geass shaped scar that covered it and it made a tingling feeling spread through the Prince's body...  
His own hands were wrapped around the other's neck and were holding tightly on his shoulders...  
The sounds that came from his mouth, he would never be able to believe that they were made by him and his grip tightened as he felt Suzaku pass a sensitive spot...  
His gasp grew louder when it was touched again and he noticed the heavy breathing that the Knight was making... he closed his eyes and pressed into the other's neck...

* * *

The next morning didn't make things easier for the white Knight... with Lelouch still asleep he had snuck out of the villa and was already working for several hours to find any clues on what V.V. had told him in the past...  
Right now he was searching through the computer archive to find anything that might have something to do with the geass but even after hours of hard work he found nothing...  
There were no books concerning the mark, name or even temples...  
He had read several books that held information about Lelouch's mother... Marianne... but everything he read was just casual information... he noticed that there were no remarks on her being Astraeus's test pilot... in fact he hadn't found anything concerning the unit...

He sighed heavily before he stood up again...  
He decided to take a small break and thus found himself walking through the rows of books in the library...  
Here and there he could see people in uniform, some of them were students... it reminded him of Ashford again and he wondered if someday eh would be able to return there... but he soon figured that it was impossible... it was just as impossible as finding the information he needed and he kicked against the bookcase out of frustration...  
His kick caught everyone's attention because it echoed through the hallway and he quickly bowed and apologized before realising something... on the other end of the hall there were two huge doors and people were walking into the separate library...  
He walked forward to investigate this new space but when he tried to walk to the doors he was being halted by several guards...

"Identify yourself..."

He mentally complained as he pulled out his ID card, the guard looked at it and returned it to him with a stern look...

"You do not have the privileges to enter the royal section... get lost commoner..."

"Why... isn't it the same!"

He yelled at the guard as he tucked his ID card back in his back pocket...

"Commoners are allowed to use the public section... this area is for purebloods only... Eleven... you should be lucky to be allowed here..."

He mentally cursed at the man before turning around, for the next hour he checked if there were any ways for him to enter but he found non... with this bad luck he turned around and started to head back to the villa

* * *

He groaned a little before turning around... his hands reached around to find whatever he was missing but Suzaku was already up...  
He was lying in bed alone and he could smell the fresh morning air coming from the open window...

"What..."

He silently asked himself when he felt something strange... his hands were running over some sort of fur and before eh was able to recognise it, it disappeared... it was at the time that he decided to open his eyes... however the view was not what he expected...  
Large yellow cat eyes peered at him only inches from his face and his eyes widened in fear and surprise... it was also then that the cat licked him across the face and he yelled out in disgust but also astonishment... because he knew this cat... he knew this cat all too well and he never wanted to see it again...

* * *

"Where are you..."

"I don't know... he just ran off"

Suzaku recognised those voices and on instinct started to run to wherever they came from...  
He passed a wall and then saw the two standing in one of the front gardens... both of them seemed to be looking for something but it was Milly who first noticed his presence...

"Suzaku!"

His eyes widened when he saw Shirley stand up again from whatever bush she was searching through...  
She looked at him with a strange expression as if she was investigating him but he was too astonished to do anything...

"With Suzaku we can easily find him…!"

Suzaku walked forward and ignored Milly's constant talking, however she stopped when he stood in front of Shirley...  
They both looked at each other and it was then that Suzaku hugged her... she was amazed by his actions and looked at Milly with a confused expression before raising one hand to meet his shoulder...

"Suzaku..."

"You're awake... you're alright!"

Her eyes widened at the tone of his voice and it was Milly who wacked him across the head to catch his attention...

"Reunions come later! This is an emergency!"

"What... but why are you here?!"

He asked the two but received no answer...

"We have to find him! He can be anywhere..."

It was then that they heard Lelouch squeal somewhere on the other end of the Villa and the three of them stared at the building...

"I guess Lelouch found him..."


	52. Vanity

****

Code Geass: The Realm of God

**Chapter 5****2: Vanity**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

I'm going to wait till episode 5 before continuing on the next story in the Unfortunate Events section, because I want to verify something first.  
rewrote some parts in this story cause I hated it... and I finally own the Shakespeare plays in book form, bought them 2nd handed on the book market today yay!  
I hate editing my uploads, all lines get enters in between and I'm left to figure out how it all was .

EDIT: Crossed the 200 000 word border! YAY!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Enter the scenery of love  
lovers are in pain  
they blame and pick on each other  
you play melodies of love  
forgotten phrases  
tender and sweet_

_I'll be there by your side  
share your fears in the silent redemption  
touch my lips, hold me tight  
live in vanity for a while_

_Chapter 52A: Dreamless journey_

_She wasn't certain how it had started happening... she wasn't sure how she was doing it or why she was doing it...  
__At some point she had started walking again, at first she remained stuck in her wheelchair until she finally got the courage to stand up...  
__Her hands gripping the cushioned armrests that she knew for so many years, they felt familiar and she trusted them however she had to discard them to find him...  
__After being alone for such a long time she knew that she would have to do something... even if it was just a little and it was because of this that she accepted this..._

_Her feet stepped on to the lair of water which rippled by her touch, it was strange to feel something that cold seep around your toes and it startled her at first...  
__Her hands still remained on the armrests as support, her back arching a little as she tried to stand still and eventually like a bird spreading its wings she let go... the wheelchair disappeared from existence as she leaned forward again, her hands spreading out to maintain her balance as she smiled to herself while repeating in her mind..._

_'I did it, onii-sama! I did it!'_

_But her happiness was of short term, she shuffled her feet and tried to listen but nothing came to her... there was no sound at all...  
__She became afraid and trembled before kneeling down on the water surface, tears ran from her eyes as she realised that she was alone...  
__Her brother was not here to defend her, she wasn't told anything about him... she was afraid to be in the world without him..._

_"Just open your eyes..."_

_A voice spoke out to her and she raised her head from the water, like a deer turning it to find the source of this voice..._

_"I can't... even if I open them..."_

_If she would open them she would see the truth again... the naked truth that lay underneath all that skin of corruption... it feared her...  
__But even if she opened her eyes she wouldn't be able to see anything, her eyes were damaged from the flying glass, she was not blind but her sight was badly damaged..._

_"In this world... there is no blood... there is no pain... there are no limitations..."_

_She looked over her shoulder as she heard this voice again and guessing correctly there was someone standing behind her, a boy about her height... his blonde hair ran to the ground and he smiled at her before his voice continued..._

_"That is why you can now walk... because this world is made from wishes... dreams... prayers and things from people's hearts..."_

_"Hearts..."_

_She whispered out... she knew she was in another world, this place felt entirely different and she had been here before... sitting here and listening to the ever sounding silence... she didn't sleep... she didn't dream anymore either... every time she slipped away to this place... sitting and waiting...  
__It was mostly out of concern that she raised her hands to her face, they pressed against her eyelids as if she tried to pull them open...  
__The concern was due to her brother and her worry for him... because she cared for him and everyone else... it was because of this concern that she tried to open them with force...  
__She cried out when she felt a sudden movement in her eyelids and shut them tight again when the lights started to hurt... after a while she tried again and slowly opened them to their fullest, still blinking to adjust to the light but it didn't hurt her...  
__In fact she was amazed when she saw her own hands coming into focus and finally saw that she was wearing a long white dress..._

_"I can see..."_

_She spoke it in an astonished tone as she looked at herself, she turned her hands and noticed how much bigger they were from the last time she had seen them...  
__She stared at her reflection in the water and noticed that her face remained unchanged even after all those long years and eventually got to her feet to look around...  
__The dreamless grounds where she walked every evening were nothing more but an endless ocean... the sky pure white like snow with a layer of bright blue water below her, she was standing on its surface..._

_"But what do I do...?"_

_She asked herself and then noticed that she was all alone again, the blonde boy was gone from her sight and she tried to look for him... walking forward step by step to find a destination..._

_"You walk..."_

_"Walk...?"_

_Was that all she had to do...? Walk?  
__But where would she be walking and to what destination...?  
__A person that walks always has a goal to walk forward to and everyone walks at some point even when standing still...  
__Her goal... she wanted to see her brother... she wanted to see him for real... and determined as she was she made up her destination... to return to her brother and to help him...  
__She would return to him the care and love he had given to her... the protection and security...  
__And thus began her journey..._

* * *

Chapter 52B: Vanity

The hands that surrounded her caught her by surprise, holding her tight as if she had been gone for a long time...  
Since when was she this close to Suzaku...? Since when did he care so much about her...?

"You're awake... you're alright!"

She noticed how much things had changed, because she only remembered the Japanese as someone who studied at her school and who part time worked for the military... she was surprised when she was told that he was in fact a pilot... not just any pilot but that of the most well known unit in Area 11, Lancelot...

Her hand slowly rose to comfort him but she didn't feel the same kind of sadness... because the last thing she remembered was that she saw him at school...  
To him however it was as if she was gone almost completely and without hope for recovery, but he said nothing of those times... it was far more important to treasure the future in which she was alive again...

"Reunions come later! This is an emergency!"

Was being yelled and Milly wacked Suzaku against he back of his head, it was only when he stood up straight again that she noticed how much taller he had become... they used to be around the same height but now he had gained on her... not much but the different was visible...

If Suzaku was here then Lelouch wouldn't be far away and at those thoughts she looked around in hope that he would just walk up...  
Suzaku and Milly were already talking with each other and she merely watched from a distance until she heard someone scream from the building... this voice it was familiar...

"I guess Lelouch found him..."

"Lulu?"

She looked at the blonde with disbelief but realised that it was in fact true, she was going to see him again...  
Suzaku already sprinted through the gardens and into the building and as if she was being drawn to him she followed...  
Her feet quickly pacing over the green grass and onto the marble floor... she followed him with all her might... while feeling the urge to see him...

"What's wrong?!"

The Japanese yelled as he stormed into the bedroom only to find something on the bed that he hadn't seen for a while and the mere sight of it struck fear in his eyes, especially when it jumped up and attacked him...

"Arthur!"

Shirley yelled at the cat as she walked into the room, she settled her hands around the fierce greyish feline that had bitten down on Suzaku's arm...

"Let go!"

She yelled as she tried to pull him off and during her struggle she noticed him... her will to pull faded as she now only held the cat as she stared at him sitting in his bed... Lelouch was staring at her and wasn't moving from his position...

"Lulu..."

She whispered out and scanned his face... the eye patch was in place and he had put it on as soon as he heard footsteps coming from the hallway...  
She noticed the length of his hair and the fairness of his face but it was then that she noticed that he wasn't wearing anything... the only thing covering him was a red blanket and her face turned bright red as she let go of the cat... her hands covering her eyes as she turned around and ran out of the room...

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

A stretching hand that reaches out and tries to take something from above... above where an ocean of blue lies together with the ever shinning sun...  
His hand couldn't reach it and as if it responded on his wishes the skin on the outer side of his wrist started to swell up, bursting open as the skin poured out to form a large wing...  
There was no blood because in this world no one bleeds, the blood was already flowing in the upper realm where the angels reside...  
The wing flapped and released some of its feathers... pure white like a cloud being imprinted on the ever blue sky above him...

_"Where would you go if you had wings...?"_

Pure white lips whispered out the answer to this question... an angelic voice...

_"Mother..."_

He blinked as the wing grew larger, his skin bleaching further to a white colour, like snowflakes dropping on the brown ground... his eyes large and deep... as he whispered his mother's name...  
His hand stretching out as if he was trying to reach out to another... a hand that existed in the ever blue sky... and tried to catch it in the palm of his hand.

_The eternal blue is calling you from above as you walk this plain Earth...  
__Calling you with a quiet and tender voice, calling you...  
__Your hand stretching out towards the above to touch a painting that was coloured by blood...  
__Upon a simple wish will wings sprout out of your wrists and they will grow as your will increases...  
__It is calling you from the eternal blue, calling you, forcing you to spread them so that you can rise above all...  
__To remain in the eternal blue where you will be alone and with that your tears will rain down to those who still walk this earthy plain, to give life and to take it...  
__Because you cannot return from the eternal blue, your wings do not fade and only take you higher..._

* * *

"Arthur!"

He yelled out while rubbing his mouth from the lick he received, it felt disgusted on his chin... he sat up in his bed and looked at the cat... it was Arthur he was certain of it but what was he doing here?!  
The cat merely shook its head and looked at him, it didn't feel bothered with his presence at all and in fact it was full of joy to be out of its cage and started to curl up in the blankets...

"Don't sleep here!"

Lelouch yelled, but was reminded to the fact that Arthur couldn't understand what he was trying to say and because of that he grabbed his eye patch and was ready to get rid of the pest, that was until he heard footsteps coming from down the hall... he quickly covered up with the blanket and waited in his bed...

"What's wrong?!"

The door was forced open and Suzaku ran inside, he wanted to say something but when he saw Suzaku's expression towards the cat, an expression that reflected the fear he had for the small pet and thus he remained quiet... the cat looked at him and as if it acknowledged him and remembered him as his previous chewing toy Arthur jumped him... his paws turning to claws that dug into his uniform as his teeth pushed further into the flesh... Suzaku yelped and looked at the cat hanging from his arm... he had tried to shake him off with no avail  
Lelouch tried to say something and was about to grab the cat so that he could throw it out of the window but something made him stop...

"Arthur!"

His eyes widened as her voice rang through the room... her orange hair dancing with grace as she ran into the room...  
Where he had first thought that he would never see her again, that she would be protected from his flaws and dangerous strength was she now standing in front of him... no longer did an oxygen mask cover her mouth and nose, no longer did her eyes look at things from a fearful perspective instead she seemed pretty much alive...  
He found it unbelievable that she was now standing in his bedroom, trying to pull a cat from Suzaku's arm as if it was a simple school day again...

"Let go!"

She yelled and finally felt his presence... their eyes met, one side purple and the other yellow... he hadn't seen those eyes for quite a while now, specially the eyes that belonged to the Shirley he remembered... the remembrance of them made him speechless.  
She didn't look as dazed as she used to be... her eyes showed no fear for him and instead expressed the astonishment she was feeling as well...  
Her hands released the cat which in return tightened his grip on Suzaku's arm, ignoring his yelps of pain and instead turned to him fully... her eyes scanning each part of him as he tried to get rid of his anxiety... even when he knew that he was failing horribly...

"Lulu..."

In the midst of it all, while he was trying to figure out why she was here, her hands flew up and covered her eyes, her cheeks heating up in an embarrassing moment as she turned around to run out of the room... only then did he figure out that it was because he wasn't dressed yet.

"I'm sorry!"

She yelled out as she ran down the hallway, he tried to reach out to her to tell her to stop but decided not to... instead his hand lowered down onto the bed as he felt himself being confronted by her presence, because he had closed that chapter... had forgotten about her and had thought that it had ended in Area 11... It was as if the book had been reopened and another chapter had just begun...

* * *

The continuing events remained a daze to him, Suzaku had joined their 'guests' downstairs while he took the liberty to himself dressed, Arthur found himself a spot on their bed and was now sleeping on his back, kicking his back paw every once in a while...  
Lelouch starred at the cat with disgust before he headed downstairs and moments later he found himself in the hallway next to the lounge room, a brick had formed where his stomach once was and the insecurity made him un able to set forward, there was no door so he could hear what was being said inside and the passing maids bowed to him before they brought in the served tea... he didn't enter the room instead he leaned against the wall in the hallway and listened, his head lingering at the opening so that he could see what was going on inside...

"Why are you two here?"

Suzaku asked the two and it was then that he noticed Milly, he frowned at the realisation that she must have been the reason why Shirley was here in the first place... Milly had taken her to the mainland to meet him... but for what reason...? For her recovery?  
With that his vision skipped to Shirley, who thanked one of the maids before taking her tea, her eyes still lingering towards the two entrances and when her sight lingered to the passage he was standing near he realised that she was waiting for him...  
If she truly had recovered that to what extend had her memory returned...? It was a question that he found important because it all depended on how much she knew, she wasn't as panicky as she was before so she probably didn't know that he used to be Zero, but to what extend did this affect her feelings to him...?

The conversation inside continued without his notice, his mind was working out answers and possibilities and he bit down on one of his fingers in frustration, he hadn't even noticed that the maids had passed him and it was only when he heard someone talking to him that he snapped out of those thoughts, his head slowly rising as he realised that Suzaku was now walking up to him...

"Why aren't you going inside... you've been here for quite a while"

"You noticed?"

A reaction created by surprise because he thought he was doing a good job at spying, but he forgot how Suzaku was always able to figure him out when it came to these childish acts... and he noticed Suzaku's smile before sighing deeply...

"I just..."

He found it difficult to say... he wasn't able to put his emotions into words, in fact he was never good at doing that all beside a few occasions...

"I'm just surprised that she's here... that's all"

It was difficult to say because what do you say against someone whose life you have ruined in the past without having the intention to do it... what do you say when you are afraid to make the same mistakes you've made in the past... what do you say against someone who loves you while you can't love them back...?

"You should go inside... you don't want to worry her do you?"

He nodded in agreement and tried to walk passed the pure Knight, the taint of sadness remained and as if feeling his troubles the Knight stepped in and kissed him... parting again a faint blush speckled his cheeks.

"Besides, I'm worried about you too..."

He remained silent as the Japanese took his hand and dragged him towards the room, their hands released when they walked into sight...  
The kiss reminded him of the one he shared with Shirley in the rain and it caused him to wonder about her once more, wonder if that memory was still intact or shattered... wonder if she still remembered that kiss...

"About time, Lulu! What took you so long!"

The blonde threw out at him as he sat down on the couch, Suzaku sat down next to him and Shirley set her eyes on the two of them.  
Both had changed quite a bit from when she had last seen them, a sense of adolescence was what she felt from the two, both had grown older and it was visible on them... even if they hadn't noticed it themselves... and the truth that she had never known about his royal status made her look differently at him, only now did she notice his elegant, prince like behaviour...

"Lulu... I can still call you Lulu right...?"

He finally took the chance to look at her and noticed how anxious she still was, her hands were still fondling together...

_"...you don't want to worry her do you?"_

He decided to take Suzaku's advice and he smiled at her before saying...

"Of course, you can call me whatever you want"

She smiled back at him and it warmed his heart to see her like that, she was still the person he once knew...  
She smiled with a smile that resembled her name and personality, a smile that represented the Shirley Fenette he once knew and loved...  
It seemed the perfect opportunity for Milly to step in...

"You should have heard her on the plane, Lulu... I want to see Lulu! I wonder how he looks like! Lulu is so-"

Afraid to have her secrets revealed to the fullest she clapped her hand across Milly's mouth to silence her, both boys laughed at them and Lelouch looked at Suzaku from the corner of his eye...  
There was a feeling that told him to be careful, careful because Shirley's feelings for him were obvious and because he didn't want to give in to them, he had made a commitment to Suzaku and had picked him over her... Suzaku seemed careless about this and it exposed his trust in the other, it made him all the more secure to be with both of them in the same room...

* * *

Chapter 52B: Sustenance

While their conversation continued one of the maids walked into the lounge, the four of them looked up at her and she bowed deeply before telling the Prince...

"Your Highness... there is a phone call for you from Prince Schneizel..."

Lelouch nodded to the maid and slowly got to his feet, passing his guests he hadn't noticed the glances he received...

"Excuse me..."

He said as he walked out of the lounge room, Shirley's eyes remained set on the hallway he had walked to...

"Lulu is very busy isn't he...?"

She turned to Suzaku to find an answer, not knowing that the Knight wasn't allowed to tell her the entire truth... Suzaku drank from his tea before looking at the exit that Lelouch passed...

"More than you might realise... right now things are still very hectic with the European Union and Chinese Federations... he's trying his best"

She followed Suzaku's gaze and it was then that she admitted it, her voice turning quieter as her hands gliding around the porcelain cup she was holding...

"It is as if... Lulu changed a lot, I hardly know him like this..."

He had indeed changed a lot, maybe it was for the better, like a symbolisation of adultness... either way she found it strange because he hardly said anything to her, she had expected Lelouch to be careless but this was different... she felt touched by his behaviour because it still showed his worry for her, but she hadn't thought that he would be this touched by her presence when he hadn't even visited her in the hospital...

"Lulu is growing into a man, at last!"

Milly quickly added prevent the mood to turn into something ominous and she placed her cup back on the silver tray before getting to her feet herself, Shirley looked at her as she fixed her dress...

"Where are you going?"

Milly smiled at her friend and felt that she was getting insecure about her leaving...

"Toilet"

She said and walked out of the room without hesitation... it left Shirley alone with Suzaku and they shared glances before shrugging Milly's strange behaviour off as they continued with their still warm tea...  
There was an odd silence because none of the two knew what to say, that was until Shirley finally took the courage to ask him...

"Lulu was wearing an eye patch, wasn't he...? Why is he wearing it?"

It silenced Suzaku for a moment because he wasn't sure on how to tell her about it, Lelouch was good at telling these lies not him...

"That patch... he's wearing it because..."

He wasn't able to make up a proper excuse and thus he only lied partly in hope that he could evade her from asking more questions...

"He got hurt... I don't know the exact truth but he got hurt during a mission... you should ask him about it, he knows more if it than I do..."

Another silence followed and he first thought that he was save, but when Shirley slammed her cup down on the table and yelled at him he knew that he was in for it...

"Mission...?"

He could swear that he heard the cup crack on the table...

"What do you mean? I thought that only you were on the battlefield!"

He tried to interfere but she kept on talking and talking about him not being suited for those kinds of things, though she only knew half of it...  
He waved his hands to try and signal her to stop and mumbled...

"That..."

She finally came to a stop and raised her hand to her lips, one of her finger passing over her lower lip as she said in a calmer and quieter tone...

"I'm sorry, I guess that it is because of everything that I've missed... you as well Suzaku, I must have worried you a lot..."

* * *

"...Goodbye"

He hung up the phone and looked over his shoulder to the doorway, Milly was standing there and was leaning against the frame... her arms folded and a kind smile was spread over her face...  
Lelouch sighed before turning to her fullest and frowned, his hand placed on the wooden table behind him where the old fashioned phone stood... his fingers gently picking at the wooden plate...

"Why did you come here...?"

Her smile grew wider and she walked forward...  
She noticed his tenseness and had noticed how anxious he was around Shirley, once she was in front of him she raised her hands to his collar and pulled it down a little... revealing the bruise that was set on his skin...

"You should cover it up better..."

He slapped her hand away and raised his collar again as he walked to the other side of the room...

"You shouldn't isolate yourself... it isn't like you to do that, Lelouch..."

Her tone was now serious and she was using his full name instead of the given nickname she always teased him with... for Milly to turn serious the reason had to be very insulting for her...  
And as he guessed her reason to be here was because he didn't want to see her again...

"Is that why you took Shirley?"

Her fingers ran across the wooden board that covered the table and her eyes looked at the old fashioned telephone... admiring its craft...

"Partly yes, it's for her to find closure"

"Closure for what...?"

She found it stupid for him to ask and looked at him, she noticed how angry he was with her but it didn't bother her...

"You, she still loves you, you know..."

She hit a soft spot and his tensions seemed to fade, she knew about him and Suzaku... it was obvious to her that there was more going on between them and she knew that Suzaku had mixed feelings for his friend, he had told her one time...

"I've noticed..."

Her hands left the table and were placed firmly next to her side, projected her determination... Shirley had suffered enough, she wanted it to end... Shirley still lived in the illusion that everything she knew was still the same and it could break the girl in two...

"I don't want her to live in an illusion anymore, are you going to tell her?"

If she were to find out any other way she would be heartbroken... but no matter how she would be told that Lelouch was not interested in her she would end up like that... but one way was less harmful than the other...

"I will, in due time..."

As a last sentence she said to him...

"Don't lock out your friends, Lelouch... don't turn into the cold hearted Prince everyone wants you to be..."

She walked out of the room and left him behind to think about his choices, they were his own selfish decision and she wasn't planning on letting him fall like that... she had seen it many times before, men falling into depression due to their status, thinking that people would look differently at them or thinking that they were different from others... Lelouch's choice however was based on protection but with self damage in the progress... she knew there was a way to unify this and she was trying to make that clear to him... Lelouch was too much of a friend to allow him to drop her like that...


	53. Voices in the wind

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 5****3: ****Voices in the wind**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

53 already, right now I'm looking for a room in Amsterdam, because I'm doing my trainee period there next school year, its tough finding one, specially when you've never looked for one before. The heat was getting to me and blocked my ability to put proper sentences together, last week all I wrote was crap so I started over with the chapter.  
I might start a gag story doing a little azumanga geass fic :

Another thank you for Dying Dreams for helping me point out my mistakes, I'm going to cut down on the ellipses.  
My school year ends in about a month and I still have a lot of work to finish hence that there might be a delay next week.  
And I hate this new Edit/Preview system, I can't underline the Chapter title anymore, no matter how many times I hit save changes it changes back to what it was. I want the old system back!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_I was having a transparent dream  
__It was a tender eternity  
__The faint, wind-like voice  
__Is calling me from the high sky  
__If I take off while like this  
__I can go anywhere_

_Chapter 53A: Teaching_

"_I'm sure you'll do fine in that department, your status will reassure the students that they are save and I'm certain that they will even look up to you at some point, I'm glad to tell you that you've been given the job"_

"_Thank you"_

"_And about your husband, all expenses have been taken cared of"_

_She shook their hands, smiled and thanked them for giving her this opportunity. No it wasn't an opportunity because she had made this option herself through methods she wouldn't even dared to use in the past, but things were different now. She stared at the ring around her finger, there was no wedding, they were never married but in order for this to succeed it had to be done and the fake Zero had been willing to do so and now everything was set, she was taken in as a gym teacher and she was now able to take care of him, however she wasn't happy. It still fought against her beliefs and till this day she wondered why she did this._

"_I used to be a teacher here..."_

_He had told her, that was why she made this choice. For him and only for him, the man she hated and yet loved and right now he was the man she pitied. After the bombing incident she had tried to get to him, but she wasn't allowed, she was told to wait until a certain day and if that day were to come then she would be able to see him and live the new life she was given. The first days she noticed no change and because of the interviews at the academy she had to postpone her other visits. Right now she found herself walking down the familiar path, down the hallway with her hand clinging onto the white shoulder bag, her ring flickering every time she passed a window._

"_I'm here to see my husband, Ögi Kaname"_

"_Just a moment please"_

_She was being escorted to a separate part of the hospital, it was better than the previous one and he was given a special room in a calm and quiet part of the building. She stood in front of his door as the nurse walked inside, she heard sounds coming from the inside but the thought that something might be wrong never occurred to her not until she heard the nurse say._

"_Kaname-sama, your wife is here to see you"_

_Her fingers grew limp and her eyes widened._

"_My wife...?"_

_She recognised this voice and tears ran down her cheeks in an instant at the memory of him, but when the nurse walked back into the hallway to tell her that she was allowed to visit she was gone._

* * *

Chapter 53B: You

Happiness is something that contains various translations, for one it can be a simple thing while for another it can be a consuming object. A man can find happiness in various things, in women, money and in Lelouch's case it was found in a simple cup, a warm porcelain cup with a clear green substance inside while listing to the voices of those he had missed for quite some time. It was something simple and yet something uncommon, because the taint of politics and war had not yet stained this beautiful scenery.

"Can you imagine, Lulu coming on a white steed to rescue you from an evil dragon!"

He laughed at their jokes and passed a look to his friend every now and then, his sternness was gone and was now replaced with what only he and they knew, Suzaku their former classmate and friend, of course there was another side to him and only Lelouch knew that side. It was because of Suzaku's hidden feature that he often glanced at him, his concern had centred itself on the words he had to tell her, the words he had to tell Shirley and that could maybe break her heart. His concern for whatever was to come did not interfere with the gladness he was feeling right now, because now it was innocent and thus the conversation strode onwards, from white steeds to Princes and from the military to cats until there was a point that the sun had started setting and the two ladies readied themselves to leave, their white vehicle was parked at the front of the villa and the Prince and his Knight walked them to the door.

"It was nice seeing you like this... Lulu"

She had said to him with a fair smile, a smile that expressed the happiness and love she felt for him in such a way that it made him stunned for a second. Suzaku of course noticed this but didn't say anything neither did Milly but she did add that they would come back later in the week to see how they were doing. It was when the door was nearly closed that an idea came to him and Lelouch quickly ran forward before it could be closed completely, his hand gripping around the tall, white frame as he pulled it open, the two girls, who were already standing on the steps, turned to him with surprise.

"Shirley!"

She hesitated to walk back up the steps towards the door; one foot had already risen up to another white marble step when she turned around, ecstatic from his sudden change of tone and attitude.

"Let me accompany you..."

"...Accompany?"

"I'll pick you up, two days from now..."

She was left stunned by his sudden request and remained quiet long enough for Lelouch to raise an eyebrow, but her hands clenched to fists and determined as she was she said a strong and definite answer.

"Of course!"

The Prince smiled at her and she quickly ran down the steps again towards the vehicle, her cheeks were turning bright red at the realisation of what she had gotten herself into. To her it sounded like a date, a date with a capital D because it was this important to her. A wide smile spread as she walked up to Milly and with one last wave did they drive away from the house...

He closed the white door when they were out of his sight and turned around with a deep sigh, for a moment he had forgotten about Suzaku and when he looked up he realised that he had heard everything. One hand rubbed his brows as he leaned against the door before telling the other.

"Don't give me that look... it's not like it's a real date"

Instead of the jealous expression that he expected himself to receive was he given another, Suzaku smiled at him before responding in an assured and maybe even happy.

"I know"

He gave him a flustered look before shaking his head, somehow he had been thinking the wrong thing but at the moment the only thing he had his mind set on was rest, he was awfully tired and hadn't slept much the previous day because of a certain someone. He slumped back against the door as he counted the hours he had slept and the number discouraged him, a hand raised his chin upwards and he looked into worried green eyes.

"Was it that bad...?"

He gently slapped the hand away and tried to stand straight while saying in a determined and rejecting way.

"No... It's not what you think, I'm just tired..."

He swayed a little due to the tingling feeling in his legs and put his hand against the wall, his mind hardly registering that his legs were being pushed upwards and he blinked when he found himself in Suzaku's arms, he scowled him and added in a cold tone.

"Put me down..."

Suzaku ignored him completely and smiles as he starts to walk, carrying the Prince in a bridal style towards the set of stairs.

"No"

"Suzaku... put me down, I can walk!"

"It didn't look like that a minute ago..."

Several complaints later and he had given up, he sighed as he leaned against the other his shoulder, his fighting hands had grown numb and now lay on his lap as he was being carried away. A little longer and he might even fall asleep.

"What am I going to say...?"

He suddenly said, interrupting the quiet moment in which he was carried upwards. He tried to stay awake and for that reason continued to talk.

"Tell her what your heart tells you... you're good with words, you'll find something"

"I'm not good at talking about these sorts of things..."

He nuzzled further against Suzaku's shoulder and closed his eyes as he inhaled the scent the other carried, Suzaku smiled as he turned leaned against the bedroom doors, they opened and let them in the now known bedroom they shared, the large bed was now made and had new covers, the cat was fast asleep on the couch and his ears twitched at the sound of newcomers, he looked up with dazed eyes before falling on his side where he continued to sleep.

"Don't worry... She'll understand"

The Knight said as he lowered his Prince down on the now dark blue bedding, tired as he was he took no effort to sit up and instead remained on his back, eyes half open as if he was able to doze off any minute, Suzaku walked over to the large windows and closed them before pulling the curtains together, he left one open for some light.

"What about you then... you're taking this very lightly..."

The Prince asked him without looking at him.

"Because I already know what will happen, the outcome doesn't matter that much to me because I already have what I want"

Lelouch opened his eyes when Suzaku stopped walking and frowned.

"And what is that?"

He asked as he hand caressed his cheek, Suzaku leaned forward and kissed him softly before telling him with a kind smile.

"You..."

* * *

A phone was ringing in the Chinese royal household and heavy footsteps ran over the wooden floors, passing into a hall where one person was lying against the wall, his breaths short and heavy and at the same time expressing pain as the overjoyed girl ran passed him to pick up the phone brought to her by one of the servants.

"Sheng-sama?"

She asked with her back turned to the light blue haired youth in the back of the room, the youth looked up to her, one eye visible because his hair was hanging over the other side of his face, there were traces of blood on his cheeks and his looked was dazed and almost emotionless.

"I missed you... Sheng-sama... C.C. is no fun at all... and neither is this new toy"

She said with a pouted lip, her eyes glancing over to Castor from over her shoulder as one hand played with one of her pigtails. Xao said something to her and it made her smile for a moment before turning her glance forward again.

"I'll try..."

By now other people entered the room as well, five men quietly walked inside the room, their ages differing from old to young and from skinny to fat, they all wore the same clothing: a white robe tot heir knees with a yellow under robe, they wore a long sleeved vest over the white robe, it in the same yellow colour as the under robe and the neck collar was worked off in light blue and red petals that spread out in seven directions, 3 passing their chest, 2 passing their shoulder and the remained 3 spread out over their backs, the robe was tied together with a green cloth and the five of them wore the same kind of white hat, worked off in yellow at the edges and with on it's side an extended curl that pointed upwards. Their faces were covered with make up, light blue lips, a red stripe over their noses and 3 lotus petals on their foreheads.

"That thing... why must we activate it... that guy has lost his mind..."

Z.Z. sighed heavily and said goodbye to the chairman before hanging up the phone, she turned around and looked at the five men with an annoyed look. They stared back at her with an equal expression.

"What..."

One of the men stepped forward and raised his sleeve to his mouth, shielding it as he said.

"So this is what you do when your master is out... taking in foreign rats without telling us..."

She ignored him and tried to walk passed them with hast, but her arm was grabbed and she was forced to turn around... the white faced man glared at her before saying.

"You might want to lose that attitude... devil"

Her eyes widened at this mention in fear.

* * *

Chapter 53B: Voices in the wind

In the back of his mind the remembrance of hands remained. Hands that spread out over his back and strongly gripped every aching and tired side and muscle before massaging it in small circles as lips connected with his elegant and pale back. He vaguely remembered that he closed his eyes when these hands made their way to his head, waving through his hair as two fingers pushed against his temples and gently started to swirl into a small circle.

"_Where would you go if you had wings...?"_

The hands disappeared and for a second he opened his eyes, there was a bright light shinning right above him and he closed them again as the floating feeling remained. Somehow he had ended up in a weird place again, floating between an ocean and the sky.

"Where..."

He whispered out as a response to the voice he heard and he thought of the small boy he had seen in his previous dreams.

"_Sad isn't it..."_

The boy with no name and no face, the boy who till this day remained a mystery. The boy that had wings growing out of his head.  
His eyes were still closed and he could feel the heat of the sun on his skin, a warm and gentle feeling. Slowly he started to lose track of time but the sound of flapping wings caught his attention, like a horde of pigeons taking of from the ground and as he felt a hand press against his left cheek did he open his eyes. He stared at the figure above him, his eyes narrowed to certify his observation but the deep blue eyes said enough.

"Mother..."

Her long hair danced in the wind as she pulled back her hand, the light was shinning behind her and it made it difficult for him to see her complete figure, but he was certain that she was smiling at him. His own hand started to rise upwards to try and touch her but before contact was made she dissolved in a rain of feathers that were swept away by the wind. Being left once again he closed his eyes, a taint of sadness stinging him in his heart as he whispered out to her one last time.

"Mother"

_"Come..."_

He barely heard the voice. The wind continued to blow and made everything seem just a little colder, all beside for one spot on his cheek and his hand pressed against that area.

_"Come..."_

"Who...?"

He heard it now but kept his eyes shut, he tried to find the source of this voice by listening but was unable. The voice came from everywhere.

_"Come..."_

He continued to listen, he continued to float and he started to feel cold for some reason. However this moment was short lived when another voice cried out to him.

_"Onii-sama!"_

His two eyes snapped open as he registered her voice, the voice of his younger sister, Nunnally. But he wasn't where he thought he was and remained still as he tried to orientate himself, he was standing in an old room and it freaked him out because he didn't even remember going there, wherever 'there' might be. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, these dreams were getting stranger by the week and now he was hearing his younger sister's voice, not to mention see his murdered mother. Were these things apart of his gift? The feathers, the sky and the ocean. What did they mean?  
Normally he would think about these things but right now he was having another problem, he wasn't in his bed. He woke up in an old room, filled with books and dust but as he looked around he recognised the place and for a moment dug deep into a memory of himself as a child.

"This room... Mother's study?"

He was right and was relieved that he was still in the Aries imperial villa, but he had no memory of getting here and that was what worried him. He stepped forward and could feel his foot nudging against something on the ground, he looked down and when he saw what this object was bend down to pick it up. The picture frame covered with a thick layer of dust was partly cleaned and he removed the rest of the dust, not noticing that the glass was uneven due to a crack, he hissed and pulled back his hand, a thin red line ran on the side of his finger.  
He placed the frame back on the table and put his finger in his mouth, by the time he pulled it out again the wound was already closing, a side effect that he had gained some time ago that he had almost forgotten about. His eyes scanned over the frame, a picture of their family, without his Father, but with a happy mother and Nunnally who at that time was still a child untainted by this harsh world. His eyes were averted from her face, it remembered him of the fact that she was missing but even so he looked around the room because it hadn't changed from what it used to be. He walked passed the bookcases, his finger running over the sides to wipe of the dust and eventually picked a book that his Mother read to him as a child, he looked the book through before dropping it on the ground, his hand rising to his forehead as he leaned forward against the wooden planks before sighing deeply to hide his sorrow.

* * *

He picked a book from a bookcase near the entryway to the Britannian section of the library and Kururugi Suzaku found himself glancing toward this entryway more often than he would want himself to look, the book in his hand, he didn't even know the title, was only a cover as he tried to look for a possible way to get inside the sealed library, but so far no luck.

"Damned..."

He cursed in a quiet tone, unnoticeable for the other commoners in the aisle that were picking out books themselves. It wasn't fair, he was a Knight for crying out loud, that status should have some use, right?  
The book was placed back into the bookcase as he walked around the aisle, glancing over his shoulder as he walked to the other side of the bookcase. It was hopeless, he wouldn't be able to get inside on his own, maybe if he took Lelouch with him would it be possible but that would cause the Prince to question his sudden need to look in the royal library while not having the habit of reading books. It was hopeless.

"Out of all people I really didn't see you as the book reading type, Kururugi"

He looked up at the mention of his name and turned around, he was already holding onto another book and had been flipping through the pages without noticing that someone had walked up to him, but when he turned around he forced himself to bow and closed the book.

"Your Highness... I'm sorry for not noticing your presence"

"Apology accepted, what are you reading?"

He blinked and raised his hand up to show her the book, she frowned when she saw the title.

"Are you planning on giving up your role as Knight to become a farmer, Kururugi?"

"Eh...?"

He looked down to see the cover of the book and noticed that he had picked a book about growing your own vegetables and making a profit out of them. He quickly put the book back in the bookcase and bowed to her once more.

"No, I mean... I'm sorry... Your Highness"

She laughed at his actions and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Really, you make me laugh... Now come"

She pushed him forward and they both walked to the large doors in the back, his eyes widened and he stopped walking when he noticed where she was taking him.

"I can't... I'm sorry your Highness, but I'm not allowed to enter..."

"Why...?"

He looked down to the floor as he answered, biting his lip as he tried to find the right words.

"Because... I... I'm not a pureblood or of any royal status... I'm an Eleven after all..."

"Are you really an Eleven, Suzaku"

Her tone was determined and strong and as he looked up at her he noticed how her eyes expressed something that he knew he lacked, it was pride. Pride for being who you are and by not living by status but instead by name. She was right, he wasn't an Eleven. No, he was Suzaku, Kururugi Suzaku and with that newfound courage did he follow her. The guards that previously send him away for not being worth now bowed so deeply that they could almost kiss her boots, he could hear them whisper as the doors opened.

"That bastard, with the Princess...?!"

"Shut up, don't let her hear you!"

They stepped inside and he was amazed with what he saw, Cornelia walked forward and set her hands on the railing as she looked onwards over the royal section of the library. It wasn't just a library, it was also a place where important artefacts were kept and preserved. The royal section was set up in two floors in a long hall, you enter the royal section on the second floor, which runs around the edge, the centre was floorless and worked off with a balcony and round staircases in the corners, on the second floor there were bookcases on the sides in aisles. The first floor was full of bookcases, against the walls and in aisles, the centre had several glass cases standing with artefacts inside on display. Not only was this section four times as big as the one offered to the commoners but it was also furnished in an old Britannian style, wooden floors, curtains and classic paintings were just a few things on the classic list and what amazed Suzaku the most was probably the chandelier in the middle of the room, the ceiling was painted with clouds and they even moved as if they were real, the centre ceiling was worked of with gold and looked like an old clock, not with numbers and arrows but instead showed the alignment of the planets and where they currently were, the centre resembled the sun and the circles around it represented our own planet and others, from the sun circle there was a chandelier hanging down that gave of a golden glow, as if it were the sun itself.

"Beautiful..."

He managed to get out, Cornelia didn't look impressed though.

"I'll grant you permission to visit this section, for whatever reason that might be... now if you excuse me I have a meeting to attend to"

She turned and walked to one of the round staircases, Suzaku quickly bowed down until she was out of sight.

"Thank you, your Highness"

He noticed that Guilford was also in the library and the Princess was joined by him when she walked down the wooden steps to the first floor. The glassed man looked at him before turning asking his Princess.

"You came inside with Kururugi, why did you let him inside"

They walked through the aisles to the back of the library, Guildford opened another door and they passed through into a hallway that led away from the royal section.

"The guards told me about him, he's been watching the entrance for days now..."

He added when Cornelia passed through the doors and when it was closed she turned to him and said with a smile.

"Sometimes a lost sheep needs guidance to get to where he wants to be..."


	54. Closure

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 5****4: Closure**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Time for chapter 54, passed over 100 reviews so yes I'm glad!  
I'd like to thank everyone for their support, especially lately :3 thank you faithful and patient readers! God bless you all!

Next week no Code Geass, instead a comedy act of some kind so I finally have the chance to sleep out, normally I get up 9:45 to watch code geass through stream, make a short summary and then post up some screenies, I feel lucky because it airs 10 AM and not 5 AM like at some board friends of mine, ha ha

And I will stop using ellipses, so from now on I'm changing my writing style to be more fitting to read instead of thinking it is read able while other people look at my style of writing differently and when it is just wrong, but heck English isn't my mother language I taught it to myself from too much TV and writing fanfiction throughout the years. I'm still keeping them in the speeuch parts because there I use them as pauses.

Enjoy the next chapter, review if you want to. I'm so happy with the 100! Yayz!

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_I've been watching you awhile  
__Since you walked into my life  
__Monday morning, when first I heard you speak to me  
__I was too shy to let you know  
__Much too scared to let my feelings show  
__But you shielded me and that was the beginning_

_Chapter 54A: __The meeting of two_

_With every step she took she saw different things, in this world of dreams there is no map, there is no road and there is no direct destination, everything was merely a road of curves, turns and loops and with every step she took she found herself in different places. Witnessing what dreams people had and what nightmares plagued them._

"_Onii-sama."_

_He was the person she was trying to reach, he would save her from this prison, this cage she was put into without realisation to whys he was there. He would certainly save her, if he was indeed still alive, but she was certain of that because he wouldn't die on her, he had promised to protect her after all.  
__This night was however different, the smell of flowers filled her nostrils and her feet could feel the cool grass that was stuck between her toes. She opened her eyes, something she still rarely did because of the things she witnessed in this world, there were still things she didn't want to see and to get passed those dreams she closed herself off from everything, to not hear and to not witness the nightmares of someone's mind._

"_Ara...?"_

_Someone said as she looked around, the place she was standing at reminded her of the gardens at Aries Imperial Villa, the red plum flowers bordering the sides and she turned around, her eyes widened when she saw her standing in the field, Euphemia li Britannia. __She was frozen in spot when she saw the once dead Princess stand before her, but most of all shocked that she was actually seeing her. Euphemia smiled at her._

"_You're real...?"_

_The Princess stepped forward and took her hand, she recognised that touch and it was only then that tears fell from her once beautiful eyes, the mark of geass now shined in both of them but Euphie didn't look alarmed, in fact she seemed more saddened than anything else._

"_Of course I am, Nunnally."_

_She pulled the younger girl closer and hugged her tightly, they had both missed one another a lot and their goodbyes were never said to one another properly._

"_The how...?"_

_The smart girl finally asked when they had settled down on the grass, both lying with their backs on the cool ground much like they did when they were children._

"_When someone dies the person never really disappears, they live on in your heart..."_

_She turned to face the Princess, who merely stared up at the artificial blue sky._

"_... As long as people love you, you will be able to return to them."_

_Euphemia looked at her with kindness and she stared into those pink eyes that she hadn't seen for years. Her hand reached out to her and touched her cheek, to feel what she once couldn't see._

"_...I wish Onii-sama could be here right now."_

* * *

Chapter 54B: tanned skin

"Turn over..."

He said after the Prince had removed his shirt, he took it from his hands and hung it on one of the chairs.

"Why... I just want to sleep..."

Lelouch looked at him with tired eyes but the notice of Suzaku's expression made him flinch a little.

"Don't expect something to happen tonight... didn't I tell you."

The Knight sat down on the edge of the bed and laughed quietly before reassuring the other that he wasn't going to do something 'vulgar' in the end Lelouch decided to take the odds and turned to lay down on his stomach, his hands gripping the pillow beneath him as he looked at his Knight.  
Suzaku climbed on the bed and hung over him, there was a moment that he was actually afraid that something would happen but Suzaku merely smiled and put his hands on Lelouch's shoulder before pushing his thumbs into the pale skin and thus he started to massage the tight and fragile parts.

"Don't worry, instead try to relax..."

Between the hazed expression he could see the other nod and thus he continued his handy work, sitting down on the other's lower back as he massaged his shoulders, his rough hands taking care of any obstacle in his muscles and he could clearly see the other falling asleep underneath him, at first his eyes closed and he could still hear a moan or two escaping his lips when his hands pushed against a sensitive spot but in the end he was fast asleep.  
Suzaku sighed and reached to the other side of the bed to turn on a light, one hand placed on Lelouch's lower back as he switched it on but when he looked at him he finally noticed. His right hand slowly rising from Lelouch's back as it revealed the small winged mark underneath.

"Geass"

He whispered out and his eyes turned to slits as he looked at the top of Lelouch's hands, the same mark was visible there as well and he ran a finger over the mark, lining the symbol on his back. A tanned mark that tainted the pale skin. In the end there was nothing that he could have done to stop it and he leaned forward, leaning his head against Lelouch's back before getting off the Prince again.

* * *

Her heels echoed through the long hallway as she walked to a sealed off perimeter, swapping her key card through the access, Clarice Einstein walked into the hangar. There were people working there non stop, trying to make whatever she and the pudding earl had come up with, all for one purpose and for one goal. To ensure the restrain of 'it' and by it she meant that unit, which was now standing across her, Astraeus.

"Good morning! Late again!"

The pudding earl cried out when he saw her, he was lowering down to the ground and stepped off the platform before walking up to her, no he didn't walk like any other person, he danced and jiggled, just like a real pudding.

"I had a meeting to attend to and some medical check ups to perform... you made it an all-nighter again I see."

Lloyd merely smiled at her and she glared at him, he was being a nightmare to their staff and as she looked behind him she could tell how exhausted they were. She stepped forward and pushed the scientist aside.

"Excuse me..."

She walked to the middle of the room and put her hands on her hips.

"I see that my partner has no compassion and I apologize for his behaviour, he should know that not everyone is a lunatic like himself... everyone gets a break, we'll start work again in 5 hours!"

Lloyd's mouth dropped at that command and with raised hands, begging like a puppy he walked up to her.

"But... but... you can't."

Clarice turned around again and scowled him for using their staff as puppets instead of realising that they are human as well and that all humans needed sleep. She was interrupted however when a call came through from the observance screens.

"Prince Schneizel-sama."

She walked up to the screen and bowed to the Prince, Lloyd merely walked up to her and she glared at him for not showing his respects to the Prince.

"How are the repairs coming along...?"

The blonde Prince said and Lloyd zipped through some papers on his clipboard.

"Currently I would say we're at 67 percent the core calmed down from last time so we might be able to attach the next piece"

The Prince was happy with that news and Clarice looked at him as he smiled in a glad yet creepy kind of way.

"I'm glad to hear that, send me the current report will you..."

"Yes, my Lord."

It was then that the pudding Earl finally bowed, this time it was Clarice who remained standing as the screen turned to black. Was all this even worth it? She turned and looked at the blue unit in the back, stripped from most armour pieces the underneath armour seemed to cover more bionic parts than actual mechanical parts. The core was still visible and was still black. That accursed unit, if only they never found it in the first place, if only it never came here.

"Ne, Lloyd-san."

The Pudding Earl turned to her and noticed her serious stare.

"Why do you do this...?"

She asked him and glanced at him, Lloyd merely smiled and started to walk away from her.

"I wonder..."

He cheered out and left the hangar

* * *

"_This kind of violence isn't needed in this room..."_

The Chinese folded his hands and tightened his fingers around his palm, sitting at his desk he merely stared out in front of him. That person, Lelouch vi Britannia, there was something different about him.

"That boy..."

He said out loud and behind him Li Xingke shifted his weight, he looked at the chairman and listened to his words carefully. He knew who he was referring to, but didn't exactly know why. Xao Sheng Ling sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair, he rubbed one of his rings and smiled.

"Li-kun, do you remember the false rumour about a bombing about a month ago...?"

"Yes, master."

His eyes turned to slits as he started to see through his master's plan, however he wasn't happy with it since he had plans of his own.

"I wonder how far he is... and if the rumours are true..."

"What are you going to do...?"

With one nail he pushed under the gem of one of his rings and it lifted a little, like a cap of a small jar.

"Just verification... it won't be serious if the rumours are in fact true."

* * *

There was another gape in his memories and for the rest of the day he had tried to find these lost pieces, but the only thing he gained from this was an eating feeling and he was a little pissed because he couldn't remember anything.  
Finding himself in his mother's old study in the middle of the day was enough to worry him, he had asked the maids about what they had seen him do but due to his own given geass command did they not tell anything and instead said that they didn't know what he was doing. Right now he was sitting in the lounge room, lying half on one of the couches with a book on his lap, his fingers flipping another page and he was almost finished with the book since he was a fast reader and because he had read this book as a child with his mother once. Next to the couch a small pile of books remained to be read, all taken from the study by him because he had nothing to do, Suzaku was gone once again and without knowledge of where he had gone there was no use in trying to find him but he wasn't worried, he was more worried about the next day when he was supposed to tell Shirley the truth.

"Your Highness, Master Kururugi arrived."

He put his feet back on the ground and closed the book in his hands, it was about time that the other returned and the maid left to prepare diner for the two of them. Moments later Suzaku walked into the lounge room, surprised at the books standing next to Lelouch, especially since there were so many.

"Where were you...?"

Lelouch asked him as he put his current book on top of the pile, Suzaku sat down on the other couch across him and he noticed the casual expression on his face.

"Sorry, I received a call from Cecil-san and I had to leave for a while to attend a meeting."

Lelouch glared at him.

"There were no meetings planned for today..."

"That was... that was because it was an emergency... sorry I didn't have time to leave a note."

He wondered if Suzaku was lying to him but decided to drop the subject. He should know better than to distrust Suzaku like that and right now he had other things on his mind.

"You've been reading..."

He looked up again and noticed the surprised expression, his fingers tapped on the top of the pile next to him, which consisted of about 20 books and there was another pile next to it of 3 books that he had already finished.

"I was busy rereading them."

The Knight looked at him with confusion.

"Rereading, but why...?"

"You'll understand when you actually read books, Suzaku. But these books were read to me when I still lived here..."

And as if offended by his comments did the Japanese turn his hands to fists.

"I've read some books in the past!"

Lelouch laughed at the irony of it.

"Picture books don't count..."

The pruned lip said enough to verify that Lelouch's comment was rightly put and with that Suzaku got up from his seat and walked to the other side, Lelouch merely watched as he kneeled down next to the giant pile and looked at the books. His fingers followed down the titles and eventually he took one of the books from the pile while carefully trying to not let the books fall over.  
Lelouch was surprised when one of the books was given to him, he took it and looked at the Japanese with a questioning look.

"I can't read old English..."

Lelouch smiled as he realised what he was indicating, he flipped open the book as Suzaku sat down next to him and began to read from the first page, Suzaku listened as he continued to read and it reminded him of his past with Nunnally. He used to read to her as well, sometimes even with Suzaku and they would then take turns in reading, Nunnally had said herself that she preferred him to read because he was always able to put his feelings in the words he said.  
He glanced at Suzaku every once in a while and was amazed that he wasn't feeling bored or distracted one bit, but when he came to the fifth chapter he briefly stopped, specially when he read the next scene.

"Aah, continue!"

Suzaku complained at him but a faint blush was spreading over his face as he read the following lines, it was a love scene and only now did he realise why Suzaku had picked a book like this. The title clearly indicated that it would be full of drama, romance and of course sex and never did it occur to him that he put a book he was actually interested in and hadn't read before in the pile of children books he used to hear from his mother's mouth.

"Lelouch..."

But Lelouch didn't do what his Knight wanted him to and closed the book before putting it on the pile again.

"Storytelling time is over... diner should be ready any minute now anyway"

Suzaku frowned and when Lelouch tried to make a run for it by standing up he grabbed his arm and forced him back on the chair.

"Why are you trying to get away...?"

He didn't look him in the eyes but he knew that Suzaku was throwing him some sort of evil grin.

"Your face said enough... were they doing something 'vulgar'?"

Lelouch frowned and leaned away from the Knight, especially when he crept closer to him, he shuddered at the feeling of his breath in his neck.

"Not here, someone might see us..."

Suzaku wouldn't have it and instead slipped a hand underneath his shirt, Lelouch gasped at the sudden touch of bare skin and that was enough of an opportunity for Suzaku to kiss him, with Lelouch's mouth still open did he take this full access and for a moment the Prince could feel the sense of need wash through his veins but Suzaku separated and with his eyes still closed did he notice that the touching and kissing stopped.

"Your Highness, diner is ready..."

His eyes snapped open and he looked at the maid, his face was still red and now he was even panicking a little, but he reminded himself that he had geassed her and so he nodded and she walked back out of the room. Suzaku sighed deeply and got up from his seat.

"That was close..."

He said because he doesn't know that the maids and workers in the villa have been geassed. He looks at Lelouch and starts to walk, probably to see if she really didn't see anything.

"Suzaku...?"

The Knight turned to him and noticed the serous expression on his face, for a moment he is scared that Lelouch might be angry at him for this but to his surprise he isn't.

"I've wanted to ask you... do you remember what I did this morning."

He is surprised at that sudden question and answers.

"Not really, when I got up you were still asleep... is there something wrong then?"

With a worried look he got up from the couch and walked passed his Knight to the dinning area.

"No, it's nothing..."

* * *

Chapter 54C: Closure

"Lulu!"

He looked up from his position near the door as she ran down the stairs to meet him, he had been waiting for her for a while now in the hallway and the maids apologized for her rude behaviour. She ran down the stairs wearing a light green summer dress together with a white short jacket that ended under her chest area, it was the latest fashion here in the main land and it surprised him a little that she had gone shopping for a complete new outfit just for today.

"How are you...?"

He asked her with a gentle smile and with a blush did she answer with a determined.

"Excited!"

He eyed Milly who was standing on the top of the stairs and so he opened the door, his hand against her back as they walked outside.

"Sorry for taking so long, Lulu... Milly wanted everything to be perfect."

She said to him as they walked to the car, it would drive the two of them down town where they would be picked up as soon as they were called.

"It's alright..."

Shirley had noticed his hand and she blushed a little when she stepped into the long vehicle. She watched him get in and noticed that he was once again wearing his eye patch.

"So, where do you want to go...?"

He then asked her and she put a hand against her lip as she thought, where did she want to go?  
She hadn't fully decided yet because she was too busy picking out an outfit but in the end she finally said to him.

"The park! I heard the park here is beautiful."

She had been meaning to see the park in the capital, since there were so many rumours about it being gorgeous and large, it was supposed to be ever bigger than the Ashford Academy grounds and she heard that they had all kinds of flowers and trees, it was also supposed to be very romantic.

"Alright..."

And with that they drove off, her hands were folded during the entire trip because she didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say on a date anyway, it all seemed to unfitting to talk about silly things. She looked at him and noticed that he was looking out of the window. She didn't even notice that he turned to her and only when he asked her something did her face turn bright red.

"Is something wrong...?"

Her hands rose to her face and tried to cover her blush, she turned to other way and looked out of the window on her side as she muttered out.

"I'm... a... alright!"

Lelouch could smile at those actions but the smile quickly faded as he realised that she indeed liked him. He silently wished that it was not he case but there was no use in sticking his head in the sand, he had to do something about it.

"Thank you... I'll call you when we need something."

He said to the driver after they had arrived at the eastern entrance of the park, he looked up again and noticed how Shirley was waiting for him, the wind waving through her hair as she held onto her small purse, her dress waved in the wind as well and he smiled as they walked through the gates. There was a tiny part still in love with her he knew there was, but he couldn't afford the chances in turning everything around because it was too dangerous. No matter how hard it would be he had to tell her the truth.  
The park wasn't crowded, instead he found it rather relaxing because of the scent and calming atmosphere it was releasing, they walked next to each other over the asphalt roads and stopped every once in a while to look at the scenery, Shirley had been right the park here was beautiful.

"Lulu, look!"

He gasped slightly when his hand was grabbed and was brought back to reality when he was being dragged away by Shirley.

"Shirley, what..."

"They even have a crêpe stand!"

She yelled out and in the end they had both bought one, apparently she knew which one to take and because he never had this kind of food before he had no clue on what to pick as it's filling, in the end he ended up picking the same kind as Shirley, a crêpe filled with vanilla ice-cream and fresh strawberries with whipped cream. They were sitting on a bench and he looked at the giant pancake like roll in his hands, slightly feeling overpowered by its sweetness because he never ate these kinds of things before himself. He looked at Shirley who ate her as if it was nothing but he didn't even know how to eat it without getting his face covered with its filling, Shirley looked at him and because he got nervous, or at leased he blamed it on nervousness, he dug in but ending up with the tip of his nose covered with whipped cream.

"It's good."

He said to her, not noticing that the tip of his nose was covered.

"Have you ever had crêpe before, Lulu?"

"Why...?"

She reached out to him and he was a little shocked when her hand touched the tip of his nose, for a moment he was afraid that she was reaching for his eye patch but he noticed how her fingers were covered with whipped cream and licked her fingers, causing him to blush. He cursed his cheeks for heating up at such a scene because he shouldn't even be in love with her anymore.

"You're such a bad liar, Lulu"

She laughed at him and eventually he laughed back, that was until he noticed that people had actually stopped walking and were watching him. He finally noticed them and looked up at these people, some were even pulling out cell phones.

"Isn't that the Prince...?"

"Who's that girl next to him..."

"Quick take a picture, it might be worth something!"

They said and he was a little shocked at his popularity amongst the nobles, he looked at Shirley and she noticed it as well.

"Let's go."

He said and took her hand, the passed through the small crowd and started to walk away from them in order to get some rest, but rest wasn't given because they were getting followed and so they started to walk faster. Lelouch frowned as he tried to think of something, he could use geass but he didn't want to use it in public let alone in front of Shirley after her recovery.

"Lulu..."

She called out to him as they walked in a fastened pace.

"It'll be alright..."

He responded and they continued that was until his hand lost grip of hers and she was being pulled backwards by one of the stalkers.

"Lulu!"

Shirley was being harassed by reporters and people were making pictures of her

"What is your name?"

"What is your relationship to the Prince?"

He walked back and pushed the people aside to get to her.

"Are you dating?"

"She won't answer any question and neither will I...!"

He yelled at them before he tried to pull her away from them but one still had his hand around his arm and she cried out in pain as the tightened grip started to hurt, Lelouch then turned around and without realising what he had done punched the guy in the face, his hand now hurt but the guy who held on to Shirley had now fallen on the ground and he was running away with her.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

He said when they arrived at an exit, he looked at her as he tried to catch his breath, they had been running for a while and had finally lost the horde of reporters, her hand still clung to his and tightened as she smiled at him.

"No, there is nothing to apologize for..."

She smiled at him in acceptance and rubbed her arm, Lelouch took that moment to ring up his driver and she realised that he hadn't changed much at all, there was however one thing that she kept on thinking about and when he hung up the phone did she grab his hand, her fingers passing over the red knuckles.

"Does it hurt...?"

"A little..."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you...Lulu"

He had grown up a lot, to have the courage to protect her that it was something she hadn't foreseen. And as she now looked at him she noticed how much older he now looked and she almost stood on her toes to kiss him, their lips were already very close but they stopped when Lelouch put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lulu...?"

"Shirley, would you do something for me...?"

"What is it...?"

She asked and was a little bewildered because they had almost kissed.

"Would you come with me to do something important, I've wanted to do this for a while now but frankly, I don't want to do it alone..."

"Whatever it is, I'll always help you... Lulu."

He took her hand and walked to the other side of the street, to a small flower boutique and they stood outside for a moment.

"Which do you like...?"

He asked her and she looked at the different kinds of flowers, her mind speculating on that fact that he had stopped her, but why? Wasn't it alright?

"I'd say these..."

Her fingers pointed to a collection of orange dahlias, she liked them because they reminded her so much about summer. She watched as Lelouch walked over to the salesman and later returned with two bouquets of flowers. She was confused but he assured her it was required for what he wanted to do and so they walked over to the parked vehicle which had stopped on the other side of the road.

* * *

She was confused by his sudden actions and noticed, when she stepped out of the vehicle, that they had arrived at a cemetery, she looked around and noticed how quiet and silent it was but she didn't know why they were there. She looked up and noticed that it had started to turn dark, grey clouds filled the once blue sky and Lelouch also carried an umbrella as he told the driver to wait for them.

"Lulu, why are we here...?"

She asked him as they walked up the perimeters, she followed him uneasy and held on to his arm as they continued to walk. She noticed that Lelouch had turned quieter and decided to do the same for the moment. They passed grave after grave and she noticed how fancy these graves looked, it seemed to her that they headed down the noble section and not that of the commoners.  
Lelouch stopped walking at some point and she nearly bumped into him, before them was a lone white marble stone. She was shocked when she read the name imprinted on the stone.

_Marianne vi Britannia, loving aunt and mother.  
May her soul find rest._

Her hand tightened around his sleeve and she looked at him, his expression was cold and unreadable.

"This person, is this your mother?"

"Right, this person... is my..."

He couldn't say the word because it was hard for him to be here, Shirley noticed and said to him.

"It's alright, it's alright if you want to cry... Lulu."

He didn't cry because he was done with that and instead bowed down and put one of the bouquets in front of the stone.

"Thank you... Shirley."

His now free hand whipped across the white stone and Shirley watched his actions, she realised that she knew nothing of Lulu. Never had she once asked him about his past and never had she heard anything from it, she found it shocking to find out that his mother had passed away and seen from the date he must have been only a child when she died.

"I'm sorry..."

She said out in a sad tone and Lelouch looks over his shoulder at her, he notices how saddened she looks and it is almost as if she is going to cry. he stands up again when she suddenly starts to sob.

"Shirley..."

He says as he puts the other bouquet and the umbrella on the ground before putting a hand on her shoulder, she is crying and the tears are rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Lulu... I never knew."

He puts a hand against her cheek and tries to wipe away her tears, but it is no use because they keep on coming.

"All these years and I never knew... Lulu I'm sorry... for not knowing."

She buried herself against her chest and grips the fabric of his coat, he put his arms around her and tries to comfort her as best as he can.

"It's alright... there is no need for you to cry..."

"No... it's not alright..."

She says and she looks at him, one hand raising to touch the left side of his face, he takes her hand when she gets to close to his eye patch.

"You're always fighting... you're not telling anyone but I know you are..."

He is a slightly dazed at her words, it is unexpected because he would never expect Shirley to say things like this.

"You never tell anyone what you really think... you never show your real face to anyone..."

With his hand against hers does she still touch his face, she doesn't remove nor does she touch the eye patch, her hand merely slides down his cheek to his chin.

"That's why I want to know you... Lulu, please don't hide yourself underneath your mask from me..."

She stands on her toes to reach him and finally they kiss. It was simple and unexpected and in the middle of it does her reach out to her shoulder and pushes her away from him, Shirley looks at him with confusion, probably thinking that she made a mistake and that he hates her now but he smiles at her before saying.

"I'm sorry... Shirley..."

It's hard for him to say this and he doesn't even notice that it is slowly starting to rain.

"I would if it were different... I'm sorry..."

She realises that she is being rejected.

"Why... I've liked you for such a long time... and yet."

"There is already someone that loves me..."

She finally looks up to him and notices his smile, it isn't one that expressed rejection and hate but instead expresses friendship and acceptance, she then smiles back at him and hugs him once more.

"I hope you'll grow happy with that person then, I'm sorry Lulu..."

In the end it still remained awkward between the two of them and they continued to talk as they started to walk back, the second bouquet residing near another grave stone named after the deceased Princess Euphemia. They both walked underneath the same umbrella as the rain poured down, still holding hands even if their feelings were not the same it was still allowed, but even so she couldn't help but feel defeated and sad and she was holding back new tears that were in the making. Lelouch was already being loved by someone and she wondered who this person was.


	55. Aimo

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 5****5: Aimo**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Won second prize this weekend in the Corgi dog competition held in my country, first time I ever did such a thing and it was fun to do, however not something I want to continue doing because everyone kind of cheats their way through it, there was a French woman next to me during the judgement that kept on feeding her Corgi cheese and naturally mine was attracted to it as well and wouldn't look my way unless I called her, bad thing was she kept on whistling to her dog and that attracts all dogs, well it didn't matter much cause I beat her anyway, ha ha! I've never liked to work with rewards, hers for this was her 12 o'clock diner and she had fun instead of being forced, still doing the hunts dog training as well so it was a completely different world for me, all I did was wipe the mud of her paws because I let her lose in a muddy field before I had to run while the rest was grooming with spraying cans and teeth whiteners, not something I want to do to my dog that's why I won't do it again. Was glad with my second prize though got a trophy and some new papers of her qualities, she's got an outstanding on her build etc. and special comments says she looks very feminine. Judge said that due to my inexperience, since it is my first time, I was chosen as second and not first so yes I got a show dog, though it's a hunts dog in reality... like miss congeniality but then of the Corgis, lol

Next week my test week starts, after that I'm going to look for an apartment so in the time that I'm moving I might not be able to update, but we'll come to that when the time is ripe. By the way I love the Macross Frontier soundtrack!

This chapter is being dedicated to the Aimo songs on that CD because they're so lovely and I've listened to them non stop while making the first part of this chapter.

Next chapter more details on Xao's business with Lulu :3 and more Shirley

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Let's at least imagine only beautiful dreams, as we chase after them__ for your lonely heart_

_Chapter 55A: __Do you want to live?_

_The crushing water surrounded him, like hands squeezing around every single part of him as he tried to open his eyes, there was nothing but darkness as he sank further into the depths, nothing but death and shadows. Was he going to die?_

"_Do you want to die?"_

_He closed his eyes again as the last of his breath left his mouth, he gave up the struggle a while ago, he had tried to save himself but he wasn't strong enough. His life seemed to be meaningless after all, after gaining what he wanted and losing everything before finding out that he had been used without himself caring about it had he realised this, his existence was meaningless. Him being here had no meaning, no interpretation and no purpose._

"_What if you could continue...?"_

_His eyes opened again, but his vision was too blurry to see what was before him, there was a light of some sort and it felt warm on his skin, a golden light._

"_I can let you live, but only if you do something for me in return..."_

_Live, but what would he be living for then. What would he do if he survived? He had nothing left besides one thing, should he full fill that last part then? He would've if he could, but he was struck with disbelief because he couldn't see this happening, he couldn't see himself being saved from a drowning death and merely thought that this was all a process of dying._

"_If you want to, just think so..."_

_He then saw someone swim forward to him, long hair that shined in a golden colour together with the light behind this person, he could see his mouth moving. If this person was able to save him then no, he didn't want to die, he had something to achieve and something to prove let alone someone to kill for making his life the way it was now._

"_Alright, I hereby give you this contract but in return you'll have to..."_

_He couldn't hear what this person was saying but the mouth was moving, he closed his eyes as he slowly felt himself slip into unconsciousness, the warm feeling overtaking him as he felt life once again._

* * *

Chapter 55B: Aimo

How long does it take for a heart to break? How long until the cracks cause pieces to fall silently into the darkness and spread out to leave an empty dark hole on the place where you've once loved? The rain dripped down the windows next to the door as she closed it behind her, her hair hanging down her shoulders and covering her face as she leaned back against the wooden frame. It was cruel.

"_There is already someone that loves me..."_

She wondered if she had done something wrong in between the years, had everything changed this much while she was gone?

"Lulu..."

Her fingers slowly curled up against the wood, her nails sliding across the white paint and carving into the door as she gulped, silently because she didn't wanted to wake anyone else. She hadn't expected this, she loved him so much and now she was rejected? But they kissed, that had to mean something, he had even told her that if it were different that he would've wanted to, but why couldn't he? Was it because of that other person, who was she? She couldn't help herself and gulped again louder this time, her hands rose to her mouth in hope that no one would hear her cry.

"Shirley?"

Footsteps echoed down the hallway and Milly started to make her way up to the heartbroken girl, Shirley looked up and Milly recognised the tears in her eyes and by them she knew what had happened. She walked over to her friend who flung herself in her arms, crying and sobbing because of the words that had been said to her.

"Lulu... he..."

"There.. There, it will be alright..."

* * *

"_I want to marry Lelouch some day!"_

"_No! Onii-sama is mine!"_

Playful tones from the two he loved as they pulled his arms, each holding onto him from one side, Euphemia and Nunnally and back then he had laughed. Back in those days he had a clear view of what his future would be, he would fall in love, marry and maybe have children of his own one day, just like the fairytales he had heard from his mother before bedtime. Now however it was a different thing, he didn't believe in future or cared for dreams. Dreams can only be build by yourself, no one is going to do it for you, it was what he reminded himself of every time something happened however even now he didn't believe in that saying. The time he spend with Nunnally at Ashford was something temporary, he knew this because they would never be able to hide forever, they would never be able to taste true happiness because it doesn't exist without being shared by regret and failure.

He had cared about her as a lover, but had never given in because his life was too dangerous, by accident had she been involved the first time and he had lost her then, sealed her true self inside her heart as a fake shadow took her place, she had returned for a price and the price was being paid right now. His head hung as he walked down the marble steps, the umbrella in his hands dragging over the stone floor and clicking on the marble stones every time it fell down on the next step.  
There was nothing that he could do now, though the only thing he wanted to do involved running back and apologizing for what he had done, because he still loved her deep inside his heart. He wished that he could start all over again, wished that this had never happened and that he could just turn back time. But it was bound to happen, his body was already bonded with someone else, his heart was already given and even though he wished that everything was different there was nothing that could change the present.  
He sat down in his seat, dropping the umbrella next to him and stared off into space, the raindrops dripped down from his hair on his already soaked clothing and after some time the window from the front wheeled down.

"Take me home, please..."

He said and the window reeled up again before the vehicle started to move. He had to remind himself of his reasons, he had almost forgotten about them when he saw her again. Their walk through the park had reminded him of a happiness that he had almost forgotten about, how simple things could make you happy even in the time of stress and politics, but he had also forgotten about the pain he had caused her while he was trying to protect her. From the first.

"_I just wanted to be comforted by you..."_

To the second.

"_A Prince... a student... Zero... Who are you?!"_

And to the third.

"_That's why I want to know you... Lulu, please don't hide yourself underneath your mask from me..."_

It had all changed so drastically but there was one thing that they all carried and that were the scars that he had encrypted in her heart, scars that could easily be turned to open wounds one again by everything that was happening to him. He couldn't fall in love with her because it was too dangerous, too dangerous for her and for the rest of the world but there was also another factor.

"_Lelouch..."_

Kururugi Suzaku was the other factor, the brown haired and green eyed Japanese that had fallen in love with him ever since they separated. He was someone who carried the same scars, the same reasons and the same future. They could never settle down and have a quiet and happy life, their hands had been covered with blood and blame and maybe because of that fact that he had loved him back, though at first his feelings weren't the same, it were more of a returning dept to adjust the scale of his happiness, Suzaku's happiness he meant by that because his own didn't count, but as they say: give and you will be given, was he given back the happiness he had longed for and by that the scale of them both had been evened and he had truly fallen in love. He wouldn't betray him, not even after everything they had been through.

"_You? I see... so even after the whole Zero business you still won your game isn't it..."_

Love cannot exist without hate and they were living proof of that, Suzaku had even shot him and left a scar that represented the past and the beginning of a new life.

"_That doesn't mean that I don't have to check"_

A life in which they weren't enemies anymore, instead bound together by force and destiny to follow a path of carnage together and to eventually fall in love.

"_Do you want me that bad..."_

There were things that not even he could predict and this had been one of them, because he had lived as a shadow for such a long time while searching for light had he not noticed that it was given to him multiple times while he denied it in each of those occasions. Ignoring and following his daily routine while later on realising how painful his actions must have been.

"_Touch me..."_

To touch, he longed for touch now. His hands rising up to his shoulders as he held himself. Would Suzaku comfort him? Would he be happy now? It wouldn't matter because he would have won anyhow, as long as he would be held and would be ridded of these feelings of regret, Suzaku would do that for him. Of course he would.

* * *

The villa was already abandoned by the maids, a single light remained turned on but was on the other side of the building thus creating the illusion that no one was at home. The door closed behind him and the sound echoed through out the empty and silent hallways, the sound of footsteps replaced the echo as he fell against the door, sliding down on the floor. He grabbed his eye patch and ripped it from his face. When he looked up again he could see Suzaku standing before him, probably shocked to see him soaked and broken like this. The other looked at him before kneeling down.

"You're soaked..."

His voice showed worry and sounded cold, not emotionless but without the usual tone he would hear from him. He was not happy after all.

"Suzaku..."

Suzaku helped the Prince get up from the ground and slowly walked with him to the lounge room, it was there that a faint light was burning, a sole lamp on a table with next to it a book, open and placed page side down on the table. Lelouch sat down on the couch and Suzaku helped him remove his jacket, though even his shirt underneath was soaked through as well.

"I'll prepare the bath for you... wait here okay?"

"Wait..."

The Prince whispered out as he reached out for his arm, before Suzaku even knew what he was doing he was being kissed, but he tasted something different and that something were tears. He parted from Lelouch and realised that he was crying, the glow from his geassed eye was slightly fainter as well and he put his arms around his shoulder.

"Please..."

He whispered in his ears and Suzaku knew what he wanted, the Prince wanted to be loved, loved by him. He pulled back a moment to see his face and realised that this was one of those rare moments, a moment in which the shell that surrounded the bitter Prince's heart was missing and bared naked all feelings underneath.

"Love me..."

He whispered again and Suzaku put his two hands on the sides of his face and with his thumbs carefully whipped away the tears, Lelouch closed them as their rough skin passed over his eyelids.

"Always..."

He was told and leaned forward to kiss him, their lips connecting and mouths parting as their tongues entwined with another, stroking and lashing out, craving this need to be together and feeding their addiction. They then parted and Suzaku clung forward, his hands around his torso to Lelouch's back as he nipped his neck. The Prince stared at the back of the room as his breaths grew deeper, his own hands clinging to his Knight's shoulder as he moaned silently yet hear able, Suzaku's hands ran down his back to his hips and created a tingling sensation on their own and he noticed because the Prince was squirming a little with his legs when he reached his hips, buckling them forward to indicate an obvious problem, but Suzaku ignored it and instead ran his hands up his chest before unbuttoning it.

"I'm sorry... for making you do this to her..."

He said before throwing the shirt over his shoulder, Lelouch hardly listened but still heard what he had said, his eyes narrowed and his cheeks blushed as he felt Suzaku's finger run down his stomach to the hem of his pants. Suzaku was still leaning against him and he was still leaning half against his shoulder, he closed his eyes for a moment as he felt them being lowered and dug into Suzaku's skin with his fingers as he nuzzled further into his neck.

"You're not forcing me... I don't deserve it... I don't deserve that"

He said and Suzaku stopped for a moment, listening to the other.

"Neither do you... we both don't deserve that... that's why..."

He moved his own hands now and ran them both down Suzaku's chest, who finally leaned back again to see what the Prince was thinking of, but instead of sorrow he found an ironic smile.

"We have each other..."

The Prince said before kissing him again and a gasp escaped his lips when Suzaku began to move with his hands around his erection, still leaning close against each others face did their mouths part, leaving a trail of saliva between them as Lelouch bit his lower lip, his eyebrows curled up against each other as he pressed his eyes shut.

"You're right... we still have each other... Lelouch"

The Knight said before licking the other's neck, the Prince moaned out louder this time when both hands were put to work and Lelouch's feet rose up from the ground to hover above the marble floor, his toes stretching out from another and squirming under each touch he received, first both hands on his erection before one of them left to puncture the back entrance.

"Suza..."

He gasped as his own hands gripped his shoulder so tightly that it probably hurt, but Suzaku was kissing and licking him all over, following a trail from his neck to his collarbone to the rim of his chin and then to his mouth for as far as he could kiss him there in between the moans and gasps.

"I'm going... to..."

Lelouch yelped out in between the moans and squirms, Suzaku's own pants were lowered as well and Lelouch was pushed down in his seat, his lower back on the bottom cushion.

"It's alright..."

"No..."

His front hand stopped moving while the finger in the back continued their curling work, he looked at the Prince, seeing the passion and ecstasy of love and sex in his eyes.

"It's not... Suzaku"

He said as he caught his breath a little, Suzaku smiled at him and leaned forward again before whispering in his ear.

"I love you..."

With that Lelouch's eyes shot wide open as he entered him, he gasped and gripped his shoulders even more tightly, his nails leaving behind a thing red line of wound and blood, his breaths contained small and soft yelps now as Suzaku seated himself within him. This feeling was more powerful and sensitive than anything he could ever feel, it was a feeling of becoming one and one of absolute pleasure, it was what he craved for each time and with each trust that followed his moans grew longer and louder, it wasn't just him Suzaku's breaths grew faster as well with each of them and his hands clung to his back now almost as tightly as his hands were around his shoulder until that certain point in which he released, tainting them both with the white liquid that his body created. The Knight continued to a point where he as well came to this climax and the Prince and Knight remained leaned over another, catching their breaths as they tried to regain some feeling in their limps. Lelouch's fingers shook as he embraced the other and finally whispered back.

"I love you too..."

* * *

Chapter 55C: Proof

The memory of the previous night still lingered in his mind as he sat down to continue his meetings, as tired as he was he wasn't allowed to get rest, mostly because he already missed too much of what was going on. His fingers tabbing on the wooden table as he listened to the spokesperson from England, the country previously known as their motherland before Elisabeth the third left for America.

"We would like to propose a list of terms to equalize the consequences for all countries..."

The man continued talking and it annoyed him greatly, their plan was to set terms before Area 11 could be declared independent, they all contained rules as to who gained the Sakuradite and for some reason they pulled the war between their countries in the ordeal with maybe the hope that they would work together to get rid of their second enemy. He glanced to the other side of the room, towards the booth where Xao Sheng Ling was sitting, Li Xingke was standing behind him and when the Chinese guard glanced towards him in return he quickly looked the other way, not noticing that the guard was holding onto something in his pocket of great importance.

"Your Highness...?"

He looked over his shoulder when a servant whispered something to him.

"Head Chairman Xao Sheng Ling of the Chinese Federation would like to speak to you in private..."

"In private...?"

He asked the servant and glanced towards Suzaku who remained quiet and unmoved in the back.

"He would like to see you as quickly as possible..."

He sighed and looked at the Englishman once more, realising that nothing would change even with him stating the terms, Japan would gain its independence no matter how much bickering these Europeans would give him, the war between them had little meaning to him because it didn't concern his future. His goals had nothing to do with them.

"Alright, tell him to meet me after the meeting... we can use the lounge quarters on the second floor..."

And with that the servant left again and he stared back at Xao Sheng Ling who was also looking at him, they both smiled at each other and for Sheng Ling it confirmed that his proposal had been accepted, his fingers running over his rings again as Li glared at his hands.

* * *

"Head chairman, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia steward of Japan is here to see you..."

The servant said and eventually he walked in the small lounge quarters together with his Knight, the room was small and simple, windows on one side all high class and fancy, curtains on each side and yellow walls with the edges worked off in white curls, on his left there was a small bar with a mirror, all in an old fashioned French style and on his other side two couches and a small table in between that stood before a fireplace. Xao Sheng Ling was sitting on one of the couches and rose up from his seat when the Prince walked in, his guard was standing at his side.

"We haven't yet made our proper introductions..."

They shook their hands and Sheng Ling noticed that the Prince was once again wearing gloves.

"I'm sorry for not doing so, you know how it goes..."

A fake smile crossed his features as he apologized to the older man.

"Take a seat, there are several things I want to discuss with you that you might find interesting or important"

The Prince walked towards the couches and sat down on one of them, he didn't trust this because it was so unreal. The servant girl had left and it was just the four of them, he didn't trust Sheng Ling's guard nor did he trust the fact that the chairman knew where the green haired witch was, the woman he wanted to speak to so dearly right now to find answers to his problems. The man was a snake and therefore could strike him at anytime if he didn't look out.

"Have you ever tasted pure Chinese Tea, your Highness...?"

He could see that the chairman was bringing forth a tray with two small cups and an old fashioned teapot. He watched as the chairman went down on his knees to pour the tea in the cups, much like the Japanese tradition.

"Culture and tradition plays a large role in Chinese society, please accept this offer from me as a token of our friendship... that our old wars are to be forgiven and a new war is to be prevented..."

Lelouch took the cup but not with gratitude, instead he asked.

"And what would you want in return..."

"A mere confirmation... nothing more"

The Chairman sat down on the couch once more and held his own cup with both hands, they were both filled with a clear green liquid and steam was slowly rising up from its surface.

Lelouch glared at the chairman and then turned to his Knight.

"Kururugi...?"

The Japanese looked at him, though the strange mention of his last name was still something strange to him.

"Would you care to leave us to talk in private"

Lelouch smiled at him and he bowed before saying.

"Yes, your Highness..."

With that Lelouch turned to the chairman once more and asked him.

"If you want to know the truth then let us talk in private, guards will not be needed in a trade of information..."

Xao Sheng Ling smiled and agreed with him before sending Li out to the hallway as well, the two of them left together and waited in the hallway. When the door closed Lelouch placed his cup back on the table and folded his hands.

"Why should I tell you anything...?"

At this the chairman drank from his tea before responding in a simple and cold.

"Something had happened in the past that had left me wondering if you really know the truth... but first... have some tea, you wouldn't want to insult me would you...?"

Against his will did he take the cup again and looked into the clear liquid before starring back at the chairman, he didn't trust this man but realised that he used the same tea for his own, before he even realised what he was doing he drank from it, although it was a small sip.

"Tell me you young Prince, what do you know about geass...?"

His eyes narrowed as he glared at the chairman who was starring at the left side of his face, Lelouch knew what he was looking at but was still struggling with the decision to geass him or not.

"Since ancient times there has been a cult that worshipped a God from the stars... they always thought that once in the past every one came from the great being and that it created the universe and the world..."

"What does this have to do with me...?"

He asked and smiled at the chairman, he tried to play dumb because it was right now his only card.

"There is one thing you Britannian scum forgot about when you blamed us several months ago for the bombing in Tokyo... do you remember that ordeal...?"

He was caught in a trap where he knew no escape from, he could use geass but it wouldn't help him much right now, if he erased his memories then the other council members would know, his guard Xingke would notice as well. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed that he was sweating, as he wondered if there was something wrong with him did Xao Sheng Ling say something to him that made the hairs on his back stand up straight.

"Like I said I just wanted to talk to you for a confirmation... but it seems like my hunches were correct all along... you are..."

He could hear more because he doubled over, losing the feeling and ability to move from his limps before hitting the table, the pot of tea fell over and spread its liquid over the wooden frame, running past his face but he didn't feel anything. He was conscious but he didn't feel well, as if he was drugged.

"Now let's see what is underneath that all..."

* * *

"How long have you been his Knight now...?"

This question cut the silent moment between the two guards, on one side a Knight and on the other a Chinese swordsman who even now had one hand on the hilt of his blade.

"About half a year now I guess..."

"I heard many stories about this Prince... they say he's smart...?"

Suzaku smiled at that mention.

"He is indeed... don't underestimate him"

"Would you give him this for me... it's a private matter"

The Chinese revealed a letter in one of his hands and carefully gave it to Suzaku, he recognised the seal on top of it, the seal of the Empress.

"Give it to him when you're alone, don't let anyone read it and don't mention it to anyone either, not even my master..."

"Why...?"

The Chinese glared at him.

"Like I said it's a private matter..."

"Alright..."

Suzaku took the letter and put it safely in one of his pockets on the inside of his coat, they remained outside for a while longer until they heard footsteps coming their way. Both looked up when a servant ran towards them, she tried to open the door and Xingke was ready to draw his sword but stopped when Suzaku grabbed the girl by her arm.

"Wait, you can't just enter!"

"The Chairman called for me, he told me that the Prince had fallen ill..."

His eyes opened in worry...

"Lelouch..."

He pushed the girl aside and opened the door himself before running inside, there he found the Prince lying on his back on the couch, his face flushed and arms crossed, his eyes closed as his breaths repeated on a heavy and fastened pace, he quickly walked forward towards the chairman who was sitting on his side.

"What happened...?!"

He yelled at the man and forced him away from the Prince by pushing him out of the way.

"Kururugi!"

The Knight looked over his shoulder towards Xingke in the back, his sword partly removed from its sheath but the Knight didn't bother and instead looked the Prince over in worry, was he sick because he was soaked yesterday and remained cold too long? But he was fine this morning. He removed his gloves and ran his hand over Lelouch's forehead, his eyes remained closed and the eye patch was still in place but he was awfully warm. If he did catch a cold then it must have gotten to its peak right now. He stood up again and turned to the chairman and his guard.

"Excuse me, the Prince cannot continue this meeting... he needs medical attention if you'll excuse me..."

He bowed to the chairman and his guard who showed their pity and even offered to help, but they were forced out of the room when more servants and a medical crew ran inside the room. Once outside though Xao Sheng Ling couldn't help but smile at his confirmation, though Li Xingke could only guess what had happened inside the room, he knew partly what the good mood meant that together with the fact that the Prince had not died in an instant had left him with wonder of what he really was. He wondered if the legend was indeed true.

* * *

"I know..."

Lying on her back on the other side of the world the green haired witch found herself staring off at the dark and dirty ceiling above her, her cell wasn't big and had one window in the top corner, there was only a matt on the floor to sleep on but she didn't seem to care, in fact she seemed quite busy talking to shadows that weren't there.

"I'm slightly worried, but with you telling me this I know it will be alright..."

Her hands were still bound together with large cuffs and her clothing still dirty, the dark Chinese dress was all she wore at the time.

"I'm just worried about the other... he might just destroy everything..."

Her eyes narrowed as a short silence was placed in between her lines.

"I hope they won't put that thing to use... the Gods are angry as it is..."

Eventually she smiled softly as she added one more line to her conversation before turning cold once again.

"It's hard I know, but for us it is the best opportunity... Marianne..."


	56. The painted Angel

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 5****6: The painted Angel**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

Hello again, there was no update last week because last week was my last test week before holidays, I studied a lot and had to make new projects to present, I spend 7 hours editing a film and making animations for it then another 8 to make a 3D and 2D animation. I was so dead afterwards that I took a break of 2 days before I started writing again, well here is the next chapter enjoy!

another message, in my profile a link has been added to my Deviant art acount there you can check out fanart I made for the story as well as other things I drew, enjoy

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Created from inside me.  
__More than love, I trust.  
__Wash away your pains, reach out to me_

_Chapter 56A:__ An offer of exchange_

"_A prisoner...? __Why didn't you tell me about them?"_

_The young girl asked the man standing before her, her hands lowered down to the table and she placed the porcelain spoon back in the bowl of soup as she looked at the man._

"_Tian zi-sama shouldn't worry about these small pests, Xao Sheng Ling has taken care of the entire ordeal..."_

_She felt rather uncomfortable with the decision and her fingers tensed and curled up as she stared at her soup, it wasn't uncommon for her that things were taken care of without her knowledge, though deep inside a core of sadness had formed itself, somehow she was being left out more and more and had since then feared the men that served her, the eunuchs wearing their red makeup, yellow attires and fox like smiles that were covered with lipstick, she feared them, but she didn't just fear them she feared almost everyone in her household. Her glance went up to the other girl standing in the back, Z.Z. was her name if she remembered correctly, they hardly talked to one another because the girl was always on Sheng Ling's side, but even then she seemed strange and somehow her guard was up every time they met one another._

"_And area 11...? I hardly hear anything of what happens outside these walls..."_

"_Japan has fallen in despair once again, the failed revolution gave the Japanese a death sentence..."_

_She worried about Kaguya, the only friend she knew that lived outside these walls. Would she be alright? Looking around she also noticed that Li wasn't here and with his absence their conversation continued. But the Chinese guard had business of his own, walking across the red wooden floors inside Luo Yang's forbidden city to an area that was isolated from the royal palace, he followed a woman who walked in front of him, she was someone he knew well and whom he had worked with in the last couple of years, her name was Zhou Xianglin and was pretty well known for her strategic moves in battle. She came to a halt and the light from her lantern revealed that they arrived at a small shed outside the city, although the shed looked as high class as the other buildings, having red wooden floors around the squared building and a Chinese styled roof in the same colours as the other buildings around it, the only difference it had was that the walls carried no windows, in fact they weren't made of rice paper either they were made of concrete and only on the back was there a small barred window in the top to let in some fresh air._

"_We're here..."_

_She said as she looked over her shoulder and walked passed him, handing him the lantern she carried before standing guard, Li walked to the small prison and ran his hand against the concrete wall before taking a key from his pocket._

"_Thank you... this cage is worse than that of a bird's..."_

_Zhou Xianglin didn't look at him as he thanked her, it was probably because she didn't agree with his decision to see the prisoner, but he smiled nonetheless and unlocked the door. The door was made of wood though unlike that of the other houses it was old fashioned, it cracked as it was being pulled open and finally some light started to shine inside, revealing a barred wall where someone was lying on the ground._

"_Who are you... have you come to pester me some more...?"_

_A woman's voice called out to him and he stepped into the room._

"_No... I heard rumours that there was a witch hidden in the Forbidden City..."_

_With that she turned around, her long green hair passing over her face as her golden eyes looked at the stranger, she smiled out of amusement as she answered while running a hand through her hair, both hands were cuffed together with large metal cuffs that covered her wrists and lower arms._

"_And you aren't afraid that I will curse you...?"_

"_I was hoping for quite the opposite... I was hoping that you could perform a miracle..."_

_Li Xingke smiled at the witch as he placed the lantern on the ground._

"_Some call it a miracle... others call it a curse..."_

_The witch said to him as she observed him._

"_You're not one of the guards..."_

_She noticed that after seeing his clothing, his attitude was different as well and her eyes narrowed as she tried to think of a reason for him to come to her._

"_I'm here to propose an exchange... an exchange for freedom..."_

"_Freedom... and what am I supposed to give you... there is nothing I have that you can take..."_

_Li's eyes narrowed as he continued and these words surprised the golden eyed witch._

"_... You will bring me Zero..."_

* * *

Chapter 56B: The thin line

It seemed that peaceful days had been left out for them once again, the previous day they had made love, experienced happiness after despair and their souls had become one, but now the meter seemed to have gone down once again with the Prince fallen ill from this mysterious illness. Mysterious because it couldn't have been caused by a cold, it was too severe to be caused by that, Suzaku knew that because as a child Lelouch had been sick several times for doing too many things without any help, but even then the illness wasn't as bad as it was now. He sat next to the Prince's bed and watched as he tried to breathe, he was able to do so but his breaths were fastened, his chest rising up and down at a fast rate as sweat dripped down his forehead. Looking over his shoulder his eyes lingered to the phone in the back every once in a while because Clarice was going to call him when the blood results were in, though it had been two hours already and he was worried because it was taking her so long.

"Wake up..."

He prayed out as he ran his hand across the Prince's forehead, it was still warm and that was what worried him the most, the temperature wasn't dropping, it didn't matter how many times he tried to get it down nor did it matter what methods he used, it just didn't work. He sighed and took the gloved hand in his own, he noticed that even his hands were warmer than usual, maybe they were even warmer than his forehead but he wasn't worried about them and hadn't bothered to look at what was happening underneath the white cloths. He didn't know that the marks were in fact giving of a soft glow that didn't pierce through the white fabric but instead it only heated the skin. He leaned back in his seat and looked outside for a moment it was then that he noticed someone walking towards the villa and he got up from his seat to see who this person was, it was in fact Shirley and he quickly went downstairs.

* * *

"_I wonder who she is... I wonder who he will fall for..."_

"_If you want to find out then ask him!"_

"_No! I can't just do that, he'll think I'm a stalker or something!"_

"_Don't worry, Lulu will surely understand, I'll bring you there tomorrow!"_

Her hands turned into fists as she kept on walking, she cursed her friend for being so laid back about this matter, the car Milly had dropped her of with was still parked around the corner so she couldn't get away without her seeing it, unless she ran to the opposite direction then she might have a chance to get away, though this chance was very slim.

She didn't know why she was here to begin with, the tears she had been crying were gone now, Milly had talked to her about the situation and had explained to her that Lelouch probably did this so that she wouldn't get too involved and wouldn't witness the troubles of dating a royal Prince, she understood that last part but when she asked Milly if she knew who he was dating she merely shook her head and said that Lelouch might just be fooling around with her by lying that he loved someone else. She wanted to know the truth but now that she was standing here she kind of realised that it was a bad idea and thus turned around to run in the opposite direction to take that small chance in which she could escape, away from the villa where the Prince resided.

"Shirley... what are you doing here...?"

She gasped and flinched for a moment, looking over her shoulder she realised that Suzaku had somehow seen her and that there would be no use now in running away, the Japanese's athletic skills were so maxed out that he could easily catch up with her.

"Suzaku... eh... I..."

He smiled at her as she apologized to him before following him into the villa. Taking place in the lounge room she waited for some tea, Suzaku had left for some reason but would return later so they could talk. Her hands were crossed on her lap and she tried to think of anything to say, she remained quiet even when the maids brought in the warm, fresh tea.

"Sorry for taking so long..."

Suzaku said to her as he sat down on the other couch, he was however silenced when he saw her expression and remained quiet as he took his tea, thinking that she was probably here to talk about whatever had happened the previous day, though he didn't know what Lelouch had told her.

"Suzaku... Lelouch, is he dating someone now...?"

She didn't know why that question passed her lips and regretted asking it, but then again she wanted to know the answer and so she waited in anticipation but also embarrassment because she wouldn't talk to Suzaku about these things.  
He was surprised by this question, but also wondered why she was asking this, was she still not giving up after being rejected by him?

"I'm sorry, Shirley..."

Her eyes widened and she feared that she had been correct, he was dating someone after all wasn't he? It wasn't a lie.

"It isn't in my place to tell you these kinds of things... no matter how much you want to hear them..."

Was it really true? Was there really no hope for her after all?

"So it is true after all..."

Before she noticed it tears were running down her cheeks again and the porcelain cup in her hands was shaking on the dish she was holding, Suzaku placed his own cup back on the table before standing up and moving next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch only told me partly what happened... I'm sorry it happened..."

She leaned against him as she slowly calmed down, the tears slowly disappeared and she blushed lightly as she sat up straight again. It wasn't as if she liked Suzaku but she felt embarrassed to be so open to him, normally she would talk to Lelouch or Milly about these kinds of things.

"Lelouch, where is he...?"

"He's in bed... he's not feeling well... I'm sorry Shirley but he can't speak to you right now"

She smiled as she placed her cup back on the table. She wasn't relieved, instead her question raised more questions than she actually had but right now she was more worried about her friend.

"Is it serious?"

Suzaku answered not with words but only with a saddened smile and it increased her worry, but before she could say anything he quickly said that it would he alright and with that he left her again to be at the Prince's side.

* * *

"Thank God... it started dropping"

He said as he removed his hand from Lelouch's forehead, the Prince was still unconscious but his breaths had grown calmer now, he smiled as he sat back in his seat, relieved that he was actually progressing. His eyes caught a plate with bread and cool water that were standing on the nightstand next to him. He had noticed over the last couple of weeks how Lelouch's appetite had changed and how he was slowly eating less and less, it was something that worried him but it was also something he could change through his own influence and so he decided to take action, he realised that the lack of nutrition made him weaker in health and that was maybe even one of the reasons that this illness had progressed to such a dangerous state. He had wanted to confront him about this today but with the way things turned out now he decided to drop the topic, he decided to wait for the Prince to be fully conscious and back to health so that he could at leased understand what he was trying to tell him. Looking over his shoulder he also noticed that the phone hadn't rung yet and that worried him, because Clarice was supposed to call him hours ago, he sighed and turned his attention back to the Prince.

"You worry too much, Kururugi Suzaku..."

His eyes widened when he heard someone say this and he turned around to see who this person was, however he calmed down a bit when he saw a familiar boy with long blonde hair, but his presence didn't calm him completely because whenever he appeared a cloud of mystery and possibly even tragedy followed and he remembered his time on Kaminejima, the many corpses he had seen there that all carried the marking of geass on their foreheads.

"V.V."

He muttered his name and the boy smiled at him.

"Meet me at the library tonight..."

V.V. was demanding something from him that he couldn't do and he took Lelouch hand before his eyes narrowed and he responded to that request in an angry tone.

"Why...? I can't just leave... Lelouch is..."

"It will be taken care of... I will meet you there in an hour... it is important"

He tried to yell something back at the boy but moved his glance to the door when he heard someone open it, he looked back at the spot where V.V. was standing but he was now gone, he was alone in the room once again.

"Suzaku...? Who are you talking to...?"

Shirley said as she walked into the room, he quickly released Lelouch's hand before she could see it and she quickly ran to his side when she saw his condition.

"Lelouch is he alright...?"

She asked him with worry and he merely nodded in return, Shirley asked him several more things but he didn't listen, instead he got up and walked to the door and much against his own wishes to stay with the Prince he asked her something.

"Ne, Shirley...?"

"What...?"

"Could you look after him for a while...? There is something I must do..."

It was a confusing question because she couldn't think of anything more important than their sick friend, however she nodded to him and he left. Leaving her alone with the Prince.

* * *

Chapter 56C: The painted Angel

The chairman had noticed that sweat had started to form on the Prince's forehead and smiled at that scene. His original plan was working and what remained was an answer to his question, the powder that lay on the bottom of the Prince's cup had been mixed with the warm tea and was now doing what it was intended to do.

"Like I said I just wanted to talk to you for a confirmation... but it seems like my hunches were correct all along... you are..."

He paused for a moment as the glaring Prince swayed in his seat before collapsing forward on the wooden table, the teapot was knocked over and a sizzling sound became hear able wherever the hot water ran past, it also ran past his face but the Prince made no movements, no sounds and to Sheng Ling it seemed that he wasn't feeling the burns that were going to form on his face.  
Xao Sheng Ling got up from his seat and took the Prince by his hair, pulling him up before pushing him back against his chair, the limp body fell to its side, revealing an awfully pale skin with red blisters forming on one side of his face. The chairman walked to the other side of the table and pressed his fingers against Lelouch's neck, he seemed quite disappointed when he felt no heartbeat pulsing against his fingers. The hand was now placed below the Prince's chin and he checked the cup for some reason, half afraid that he had indeed murdered him.

"Damned..."

He cursed silently because the Knight was still standing in the hallway and he looked at the Prince again, only then did a sly smile cross his features when he saw something on his skin change, the blisters and burns were slowly fading back to normal skin and regained their normal tan together with the rest of his face, the paleness was slowly fading away.

"Seems like I was right after all..."

His hands carefully removed the eye patch and when the boy beneath him seemed dead at first he suddenly gasped and arched his back as he took a deep breath, as if he had been swimming underwater, needed fresh air and had gotten to the surface, his eyes snapped open for a second before closing again but the body continued to struggle against these regained senses. Sheng Ling grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him down again, the Prince went limp again after a while but he was now breathing again in a fast pace, he was alive.

"I didn't think that it would be possible..."

He said as his hands passed over Lelouch's left eye, his fingers forcing his eyelids apart and he smiled at the witness of the geass marked eye underneath, the eye was glowing and indicated that the geass was active but it wasn't to geass anyone, in fact it was what was keeping him alive at the moment.

"You came back from the realm of the dead, Lelouch vi Britannia it seems that my guesses were correct... You are..."

He smiled as he removed his hands from his eye, the Prince simply lay on the couch now, his breaths fast and his face covered with sweat, Sheng Ling got of the Prince and looked him over before finishing.

"Immortal..."

* * *

Why was she still here? Why was she once again at his side when she shouldn't even be here to begin with?  
Her hand passed over his forehead, feeling the heat that was coming of his reddened skin, she didn't realise that he was this sick and partly wondered if she was to blame for it. Her hand passed over the eye patch, one hand stuck underneath the small square that covered his eye.

"_He got hurt... I don't know the exact truth but he got hurt during a mission..."_

Suzaku had told her and her eyes narrowed, partly she wanted to remove the patch to see what was underneath it but she was also afraid of what she might find, she didn't know why but the was afraid to remove it.

"You idiot..."

She said and released the patch, it remained in place because it wasn't right to remove it, let alone she was afraid of what she might see underneath it. It wasn't fair, that was her opinion on everything, it wasn't fair. If things had been different she would have him, if things were the way they were in the past then they could be together, right? If only he was never announced as a Prince, if only Zero never existed then this would've never happened.

"Suzaku, sorry I'm..."

She gasped as the door was suddenly opened and a woman ran inside, she stopped and remained silent as they looked at each other.

"You..."

Was the only word that passed Clarice's lips as she looked at Shirley, but before she could say anything in return she bowed and apologized.

"Sorry, I entered quite rudely didn't I... My name is Clarice Einstein, I'm part of the medical department on Avalon..."

"Clarice Einstein...? Aah, you're Nina's?!"

The woman smiled and placed her suitcase on a nearby table before walking to the unconscious Prince.

"Would you mind leaving the room...?"

"Sure..."

Shirley left without hesitation because the woman was part of the medical department, she didn't want to get in her way but was quite surprised because this woman was in fact Nina's mother.

The door closed behind the girl and Clarice sighed before leaning forward to remove the eye patch.

"Suzaku doesn't seem to be here... I wanted to talk to him..."

She whined as she walked back to her suitcase, she first removed a thick file and placed it next to her case on the desk. She looked over her shoulder with worry as one hand flipped open the file, it contained the results of his blood test but the results were not what she expected. The Prince had been poisoned it was not just any poison, in fact it was so powerful that it was supposed to kill him. Taking a vial she walked back to the bed and after feeling his forehead she took some blood from him.  
The reason why she was late was caused by the secret they were hiding, after seeing the results herself she decided to hide them. If the older Prince were to find out about them then it would be dangerous for both of them, Schneizel couldn't find out about this incident, or at leased not the cause of it. She put the vial in a small device she had in her suitcase, it made a calculation of his R-levels, but they were far too high as she expected.

"You have no idea how much trouble you can cause..."

She said to the unconscious Prince before continuing her work, she was worried because she had no idea on who had poisoned him in the first place, she had hoped that Suzaku could fill her in on that part but the Knight wasn't there. She wondered how much this person now actually knew.

* * *

"You were Nina's friend, weren't you...?"

Shirley looked up when Clarice walked into the lounge room, her hands carried the same briefcase she had when she arrived and she smiled as she sat down next to the young girl. She knew quite a bit of Shirley, or at leased what she had been through from what Lelouch had told her, but now she seemed alright.

"Yes... both Nina and I we were on the student council..."

"I see..."

Shirley looked the woman over and noticed how much they actually looked alike, Clarice had the same eye colour, same type of hair but only longer and even wore the same type of glasses.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for you loss..."

She said to her to pay her respects to the woman, but Clarice smiled and waved it off, something that confused Shirley because she thought that Nina's mother would be more saddened by the loss of her daughter.

"It's nothing... Nina and I weren't close or anything... I should be the one to show respects, you were closer to her than me..."

"No... you're her mother right?"

A sad smile crossed the researcher's face, so sad that it even shocked Shirley.

"Being called mother is for me only a status, I've never taken care of her when she was younger... I never saw her either..."

"_I am not your puppet... there is nothing you can do for me... then don't pretend to be like a mother..."_

It shocked Shirley to know that Nina was raised apart from everyone.

"But Nina, she was a good child wasn't she... very smart too I heard..."

How could this person simply smile and ask her these kinds of things...

"Lloyd had told me that, he said-"

Before she could finish Shirley had slapped her, Clarice stopped talking and merely stared ahead. The silence crept on for another 5 seconds before the effect started to sink in and Clarice broke down in tears, leaning forward against her knees as they ran freely and as reality started to sink in.

* * *

The library was supposed to be closed at this hour, Suzaku didn't know what he was supposed to do but when he walked into the side alley and checked to see if the door there was still open he realised that he was in luck, he pushed the metallic door open and walked inside through the personnel entrance and made it to the public section of the library without any troubles, he checked to see if the surveillance was working but all the cameras he saw were turned off for some reason, he blamed V.V. for this and as he thought about the boy he found him near the entrance to the royal section.

"Took you long enough..."

He tried to explain the reason why he was late but V.V. didn't listen to him, instead he walked towards the two closed doors of the royal section and with the wave of a hand they opened for him, Suzaku quietly followed him in the luxurious section of the room and they passed book case after bookcase to the back of the library.

"Ne, Suzaku... do you believe in anything...?"

"What do you mean...?"

The questions that were thrown his way were as mysterious as always, he hadn't expected less from someone like V.V. but deep inside still wondered why the young boy was helping him, he wasn't even sure of that part because he didn't even know what it all meant.

"Like God... Suzaku... are you a Shinto follower...?"

"I used to be... my family also believed in the Shinto way..."

They came to a halt and in front of stood a large painting that covered the entire wall.

"What do you know about other beliefs then... for example Christians..."

V.V. turned to him and saw how he was observing the piece of art, on it a faceless figure was hanging on a cross, his hands and feet nailed against the old wood and a crown of thorns around his head, there was a glowing around his head together with wings spreading from his back he also noticed how there were other faceless people painted around this figure, all of them were kneeling before this person and were praying to him, several of them had the same nimbus glow around their head and above them there were wings painted in the sky, the wings were bound together and formed a similar shape to that of geass and as Suzaku observed the other parts he noticed that there were symbols inside the small nimbus ring together with geass as well.

"What is this...?"

"It's what I wanted to show you..."

He noticed that blood was running down the faceless person's head and realised that this person was not alive, there was a wound where his heart used to be and blood was running down that spot as well.

"It is someone who people call a messiah, though they do not understand the true meaning of it..."

V.V.'s eyes narrowed as he looked at the old painting.

"He was the first... the original and it is what they tried to recreate..."

Suzaku knew about the Christian fait but not in full detail, he knew that it involved a man being born from a virgin, a man whose father was God, he knew that he was later crucified and was reborn, but what had this to do with geass?

"They said his father was God... they were right... we all came from the same source"

He remained silent and listened to him, he could ask questions but he wouldn't have the chance to ask them.

"We were all born when God came down on this world, it was then that the world changed to what it is now..."

V.V. walked forward and placed his hand against the painting before turning around to face Suzaku once more.

"We were all born for the same reason, Suzaku... remember that... no matter what happens our mission remains the same... people will always seek for a higher power and they will always try to become it so that they can rule"

With that he took his hand and the mark on his forehead glowed up, Suzaku gasped as he was pulled back in a white space, his eyes widened as he witnessed the scenes before him.  
They consisted of churches, they showed him people in robes that carried markings on their foreheads, the holy mother Marie and was followed by scenes of destruction, followers being burned in front of their church, a church carrying a geass marking made out of stone, a woman was screaming as she was being burned over and over again, tied up to a pole and unable to move. Another followed followers that were caught praying in secret to the same mark and that were shot on sight, they were all whipped out of existence, every one of them.

"Why is this happening...?"

He asked himself...

"Because mankind fears the next step..."

V.V. answered to him and he finds himself standing in front of the same egg he has seen before with Lelouch, the cracked egg lying on the water surface and with a heartbeat echoing through the black space he sees a person inside it.

"It fears that which it doesn't understand..."

With that his suroundings turned black and he fell backwards, his body hitting the tiled floor in front of the painting, his eyes closed as he lost conciousness


	57. War is inevitable

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 5****7: War is inevitable**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

I was busy last week travelling back and forth to Amsterdam to see if I could get a room for my internship period there, well I had responded to 10 rooms and only heard from 2 of them and one was illegal and the other I wasn't picked from those who also wanted it. I'm in despair now because I don't want a travel time of 4 hours everyday for 6 months.

Either way here's the next chapter, some flashbacks in between as well concerning some plot thingies that are still to happen in the future chapters. I had to add some scenes to get to the amount of words I usually write per chapter.

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_The sky is dyed red by the ebony darkness  
__And the distant stardust swallowed up  
__In this transient moment as the snowing ashes fall_

_Chapter 57A: The hanged man_

_The mark of geass, the two wings tied together to form a contract made under the law of God. You will strike a deal with either an angel or a devil and in return full fill one wish of the other person. One year ago, banished Britannian Prince Lelouch Lamperouge came in contact with a person called C.C. and with that initiated a contract that would change his life. First starting as the terrorist named Zero he ended up in the hands of his enemy and has come into acceptance with his heritage and from then on followed the name Lelouch vi Britannia. However tied in a knot of lies and conspiracy he is forced to fight on a side to find the answers he seeks while trying to keep his humanity. He does not know that he and the hanged man are pretty much alike._

_Britannian man land, 1976._

_The country had not much changed in these days, the only difference you could make with now and the future was that at this time the Knightmare Frame was merely in development.__ But this place was not bothered with technology, it was a three story house outside the city and far away from everything that concerned the main land in war and politics. This house belonged to him and he spent most of his summers there before returning to this corrupt world in which he lived in, Charles di Britannia looked a lot younger, in fact he was around 21 when a military truck drove up to his house, he watched it drive up from the window. His hair was longer then and his figure smaller than what it would be in the future, his hair in fact was blonde rather than white and reached down to the floor, his facial structure didn't show the elderliness that he would gain over the years and still belonged to a young man, his eyes however showed a silent mind that was always thinking and he watched as the truck came to a halt in front of the cottage. He looked over his shoulder at a younger boy who was standing behind him, this person had blonde hair as well and smiled at the Prince._

"_Is this her...?"_

_The boy standing behind him was in fact V.V. and he nodded before answering._

"_Yes... its her..."_

_Charles looked forward again before he turned to leave the room. Outside a person was being thrown out of the vehicle. A woman wearing a white restraining suit that was blindfolded, she yelped as she hit the floor and curled up to try and stand. She listened to everything that was happening around her and she could hear footsteps coming up to her, the guards that once stood around her saluted the Prince and backed away at a hand wave. The Prince kneeled down before her and carefully removed the blindfold that covered her eyes, underneath they revealed deep purple eyes that stared at him with fear but also amazement. She was caught by his beauty and he loosened the collar of her restraining suit, his hand passing through her black curled hair as he said in a quiet tone._

"_You are save now..."_

* * *

Chapter 57B: Artefact

In the Britannian main land the Knight of One was passing through the hallways, his white cape flapping to his side as he pulled it back to kneel forth to the Emperor he served. He was currently with him alone in the throne room, a dark room where only a green light spread over the walls behind the throne where the Emperor resided on. He looked up to the older man, revealing his left eye stitched shut and his other expressing what one would call life experience.

"How did their meeting go... Bismarck?"

The Emperor said to him and was leaning to one side of his throne, the Knight of One nodded and answered in a cold tone.

"There were no problems... She doesn't realise a thing..."

"Good..."

Was his answer, short and pleasing. That was enough for the Knight, because his only job was to serve the Emperor and to follow his orders through thick and thin.

"And what about Kururugi Suzaku...? Have you received an answer from my offer...?"

"Private Knight Kururugi Suzaku refused the order... he says that as long as his master is still breathing he will serve him... his opinion on this matter remains unchanged as to now..."

There was a short silent moment before the Emperor responded.

"Alright... return to him if anything happens... If Lelouch vi Britannia passes away, bring him to me..."

* * *

"Who are you...?"

Was a question that she asked to the darkness. Her red eyes opened up only to find herself lying in a hospital bed. The young girl looked around and continued to stare at the window next to her, her calm and emotionless reflection staring back at herself as she said to that person.

"Who are you...?"

She blinked and then said.

"I don't know..."

Turning her face upwards she stared at the ceiling above her and repeated this phrase like a mantra. Her expression was somewhat strange because it wasn't supposed to be on the face of someone that young, she was probably around 6 years old.

"I don't know..."

She repeated, her expression emotionless as she simply stared out in front of her, unmoving and silent.

* * *

"Say... Li-kun"

The Chinese guard shifted his weight and looked at his Chinese superior. The chairman was currently sitting in his chair, arms crossed and his face showed that he was deep in thought. The two had returned to their private quarters and for the last hours his master had been staring out in front of him, deep in thought or so he guessed. After the Prince had fallen ill they had returned here and ever since that moment Li found himself occupied with what he believed was a situation that could disrupt his own plans. Li himself was standing near the window where he watched the scenery outside.

"What is God...?"

He blinked and as he looked at his master noticed the sinister expression on his face, it brought him on edge. He didn't answer his question but instead remained quiet and observed the man, whose hands lowered to a glass standing on the table in front of him, the ice washing against the glass edge as it was raised to his lips.

"What makes God 'God' I wonder... is it his shape? Is it his good judgement? How do they know him if they have never seen him before..."

Li frowned, his master was mentioning things that were a mystery to him and so he questioned him.

"What are you talking about...?"

"Lelouch vi Britannia... they are looking for him..."

Xao Sheng Ling took another sip from his drink before he looked at his follower, he then leaned back in his seat and stared out of the window with an expression that even to Li looked unreadable.

"The underground has begun to move..."

He muttered out and his eyes narrowed.

"He doesn't realise what steps he has taken, nor the steps that are to come... V.V. I will kill him..."

Li had now turned fully to his master and was listening to ever words that he was saying. He found them important because he realised that his master was bothered with this information and he wondered if this talk had anything to do with the Prince. He wondered who this underground organisation was that he mentioned and what they would want with the Prince.

"I will kill them all... him and his people..."

His eyes showed a murderous glare and he wondered how much his master actually knew. It concerned him because he was worried about being find out, but as he listened he realised that his master had something to do with the Prince's sudden illness but he also realised that there was something going on that he didn't know about.

* * *

"_Because mankind fears the next step..."_

The egg that stands before him is a familiar sight, yet it is still a complete mystery because he has only seen it at times when helplessness and fear gripped his heart, right now he was feeling the same emotions but without the fear. He merely watched as the person inside glowed up in a heartbeat, the silhouette shinning in the soft blue light that the egg emitted before turning everything in an ominous black void.

"_It fears that which it doesn't understand..."_

Were the last words he heard before falling into this darkness, a void shaped by the many questions he had. The list was never ending.

"Kururugi... can you hear us...?"

His conscious swayed a little and he could feel a hand pat against his cheek. Slowly he regained control over his body and felt the strength he needed to wake up. It felt as if he was waking up from a deep sleep. His fingers tabbed against the ground he was lying on and he stirred before prying an eye open to see where he was.

"Hime-sama, he's coming to..."

This voice was male and he blinked several times as his vision started to clear. He could see a familiar ceiling above him and realised that he was probably still in the library. Someone kneeled down next to him and he became surprised when he realised who this person was.

"Cornelia-sama..."

He managed to get out as she helped him sit up. The Princess held her hand against his back and looked over her shoulder at the guard standing Guilford. She looked back at him with a questioned look, but he was equally confused and asked her.

"What happened...?"

She frowned before answering.

"That is what we would like to hear... security told us that someone had broken in, this morning we found you unconscious on the floor with this book in your hands..."

She looked to her side and Suzaku followed her gaze. There was a thick book lying next to him, the edges were worked of with gold and the covers could be locked together, but the lock was not closed.

"Tell me, how did you manage to get inside to try and steal such a valuable artefact...? And why...?"

He looked at her with fear and confusion because he was not the person who stole the book, in fact he had no idea where it came from. He looked at the painting again and remembered what had happened the previous day but in between his talk with V.V. and passing out he didn't remember getting it, unless V.V. gave it to him.

"It was given to me..."

"Given...?"

Cornelia looked at him suspicious and followed his gaze to the painting, her frown grew deeper and she got up to her feet. She remained silent and observed the Knight before turning to her own, he remained still and content about the situation and she looked back at Suzaku before asking him.

"Who gave it to you..."

He wasn't sure if it was save for him to answer that question, nor if Cornelia would know about V.V. and so he found it best not to mention the boy's name.

"A boy gave it to me..."

Her eyes were downcast on the ground and she turned away from him, Guilford wasn't sure what kind of judgement she would speak out but to his amazement she didn't suspect him of stealing.

"Get up..."

Suzaku looked at her with a slight feeling of relief as he slowly picked himself up from the floor, the book at his side remained.

"Get yourself checked up... Schneizel wants to see you this afternoon..."

With that he quickly left the room and once he was out of sight she walked forward and grabbed the book. She took it in her hands and noticed that the lock was open on the side, she flipped it open and inside it revealed pages of an ancient bible.

"A Knight that wanders too far from his path will only find death..."

She muttered out and Guilford stepped forward.

"Hime-sama, why did you let him go...?"

"I fear that it is too late to stop him..."

She said to him in a quiet tone before walking away from him. Kururugi Suzaku was digging his own grave with shuffles handed to him by those around him. She feared that one day he would dig too far and find his own death, however she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop the boy, his determination was too great and he had seen too much already, her only wonder was why V.V. was letting him so close, what was he trying to make the Knight clear.

* * *

Chapter 57C: War is inevitable

"How have you been doing...?"

The pink, pigtailed girl frowned and looked down on the ground, her hands rubbed over one another before she answered in a neglecting way.

"Fine..."

Xao Sheng Ling smiled at her and she looked at the screen with a pouting lip. Currently she was within the military hangar in the forbidden city, she was in the main observance room where she could watch the Knightmare Frames being repaired but right now she received a call from her master and she didn't look so happy about it.

"I heard that you haven't fulfilled my orders yet... why is that?"

Z.Z.'s hands turned to fists as she tried to keep her cool, she looked over her shoulder towards the person behind her with a disgusted look. There was someone sitting behind her but he remained unmoved, his clothing was of high stature and he merely watched the spectacle before him.

"Why...?"

She asked back at the person on screen with her eyes downcast.

"What...?"

Xao Sheng Ling tilted his head, but his carefree expression pissed her off and she started to yell at him, her eyes expressing the anger she was feeling from inside.

"Why does it have to be him! I can do this one just fine!"

She yelled at him, her hands waving up in various directions as she continued.

"It pisses me off! Why does it have to be him?!"

The chairman frowned and the girl stopped her yelling, he waited until he was certain that she wasn't going to interrupt him and said.

"Because I told you not to go... it would be a hassle for me if they would find out that it was you... you let people survive before, they could easily find out that it was you..."

She was slightly shocked to hear this and turned her expression to the ground as she bit her lip before muttering out to herself.

"What am I to you..."

Her hands loosened and she looked upwards again, her expression upset and still angry but determined to complete her work and to finish their conversation.

"How is the progress going on Gawain...?"

"That woman... she's as lazy as always..."

She said in a annoyed tone and Xao Sheng Ling could feel a sting of jealousy in her tone, he smiled at her again as he said.

"Take care, I'll be home soon..."

With that the screen turned to black and the figure in the back rose from his seat, he walked passed the girl who remained still, her hands had turned to fists once again.

"I'll get going then..."

He said and as he close din on the door she screamed and grabbed a bottle that was standing next to the chair where this unrevealed person was just sitting. The door had barely closed behind him when the bottle was thrown against the metal surface, spreading out in pieces of glass and champagne as she walked to the observance glass to see what was going on in the hangar. Gawain was still undergoing repairs and upgrades whereas Siegfried was fully operational.

* * *

She sighed as her hand passed over his forehead once again, the fever had lowered and was nearly gone and it left the Prince in a deep sleep. She wasn't worried anymore because it seemed to pass and instead it left a question to her concerning Suzaku's sudden departure. Coming here she had wanted to confront him about what was real and what was not. Lelouch seemed to have been hiding a lot from her and from the world. For starters his heritage, but underneath the fancy new title he was still the same, or at leased according to other people. To him he remained a mystery and this was because he wouldn't let her into his heart.

Her hand passed from his face down over his eye patch to his neck to try and reach the covers so that she could cover him up more.

"This..."

Her hand wandered to the collar of his shirt and her eyes widened at the small red mark on his skin, she pulled down the collar to get a clear view of what was going on and when she realised what this was she quickly pulled back her hand.

"A kiss mark...?!"

She cried out in shock as she fell back in her chair. The vulgar thoughts of Lelouch already doing things like 'that' filled her mind and she couldn't help but feel saddened but on the other end also angered by this revealment.

"You... really love someone else don't you...?"

She questioned him in despair and it was then that she noticed his finger twitch and his mouth move. She quickly sat up again to see if he was waking up.

"S... Suza...ku"

"Suzaku...?"

She leaned closer to hear clearer and noticed how his eye fluttered open for a moment before closing again. The Prince had fallen asleep once more and it left her in a daze.

"You said that right... Suzaku?"

She wondered why he was calling out his name, if he was in love with someone then he would call for them first, right? That would be the most logical thing someone would do, but why did he call out for his Knight?

"Maybe..."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flared red as she shook her head in denial as she slammed her hands on her knees.

"... Impossible!"

* * *

Later that day Suzaku found himself at Prince Schneizel's private palace. He was standing in one of the hallways where he waited until he was ready to proceed and talk to the older Prince. His hand dug into his pocket and he grabbed his cell phone, after dialling a number he placed the machine against his ear and waited until someone picked up on the other end. He smiled sadly as he recognised her voice and they started to talk.

"I'm sorry Shirley, something came up..."

"_Not a problem, Suzaku..."_

He leaned back against the wall as he asked her.

"How is he doing...?"

"_His fever is nearly gone... Lulu's is still asleep though..."_

A sigh of relief passed his lips and he was glad that the Prince was getting better.

"Thank God..."

"_Say Suzaku..."_

Her tone seemed strange to him but he didn't find it anything suspicious, he looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming his way, but when he still found himself alone he continued to talk to her.

"What...?"

"_Uuhm... I was just wondering... What are you to Lulu...?"_

His eyes widened in shock at this sudden question and he looked around again, half in fear that someone might have overheard his phone call with the girl.

"What?!"

He nearly jumped when he was tabbed on the shoulder, spinning around he faced one of the maids that worked in Schneizel's household. He wondered why Shirley was asking him such a thing and he felt quite embarrassed about it. Lelouch had told her that he was in love with someone else, but he never told her it was him. How much trouble would it be if she were to find out about the two of them?

"Kururugi-sama, Schneizel-denka will see you now..."

The maid said to him and he nodded before telling Shirley in a nervous tone.

"Sorry, Shirley... I have to go... I'll come back later this afternoon..."

He wondered what her reaction would be but was also afraid for some reason that she wouldn't accept it, but those thoughts were forced to the back of his mind as he followed the maid to Schneizel's office.  
The elder Prince sighed deeply as he placed the horn of his phone against his shoulder. His other hand was zipping through the medical report he was given a couple of hours ago and partly he felt responsible for the sudden downfall of his younger brother. He placed the placed the horn back on the phone and sighed once more.

"I guess I asked too much of him..."

He waited until there was a knock on the door, it opened and Suzaku walked in. Schneizel closed the report and put it away before he nodded to the saluting Knight.

"Sorry... for letting you be worried like that"

Suzaku was rather surprised by this sudden apology he was given and bowed.

"Thank you..."

Schneizel smiled at the young man, who even now stood before him in elegancy. He leaned back on his seat and placed his hands on his desk before he asked the Japanese.

"How is he doing...?"

"I just heard that his fever is slowly lowering... he'll he fine"

Suzaku smiled as he said this and the Prince sighed in relief before he continued to talk.

"Alright then, when he comes to tell him th-"

Before he could continue one of the maids ran into the room, he looked at her with surprise.

"Denka-sama, there is something you should see... Avalon is broadcasting it through a private channel right now!"

Her voice was filled with panic and the Prince quickly opened a panel hiding in his desk, the panel was made of wood but revealed a screen and keyboard underneath and he quickly activated it to see what the commotion was about, however when the connection was established his eyes widened in shock.

"This... is this happening right now...?"

He asked the maid and she nodded, Suzaku looked at the two and walked behind the Prince to see what was going on but what he saw was equally shocking to him.

"_This is an emergency broadcast..."_

On the screen he could see footage of a battle raging somewhere in the world. He recognised the troops, they were the European version of what they had called a Knightmare Frame but they were all being destroyed, he didn't know why or who was doing it but he didn't care either. There was a peace threat going on between Britannia and Europe at the moment, an outburst like this could be devastating.

"_One hour ago an unknown KMF was spotted of the coast of Johannesburg..."_

There was a man talking towards the camera, they could see that there was a battle raging on at his location. The man was screaming towards the camera and blood was dripping from the side of his head.

"_We are sending you the data as we speak! We can't la-"_

An explosion occurred somewhere in the back and it washed away the recording, leaving behind a filling of white and gray snow. Schneizel's hands passed over the keyboard and he turned to the maid.

"Get the committee together as quickly as possible..."

His hands passed over the keys as he looked for the send data file, it contained footage of the attack and pictures of the unknown KMF they had spotted. He opened them and his eyes narrowed in detest. A picture of Siegfried surfacing from the ocean was visible on his screen.

"Siegfried... damned!"

His fist slammed down on the desk and Suzaku stepped back as the Prince got up from his seat, he turned to Suzaku and said.

"Prepare yourself... you might have to go to Africa"

He had never expected to see the always so calm Prince enraged and he looked back at the KMF that was still on the screen. It looked like a Britannian model and Schneizel-denka seemed to know it well enough to remember its name and to get angry about it. This situation was bad, if this was to leak out then it could mean a failure in the peace conference they were having right now.

* * *

Throughout the world it was being broadcasted now, everyone was seeing it and everyone was judging it. Europe was in uproar and the ministers had left the Britannian mainland in an instant after hearing the news. Xao Sheng Ling remained and watched every single news message that he could find. Li was standing beside him and watched along over his shoulder, he found it strange that the chairman found it so entertaining.

"_An hour ago the Britannian forces declared an attack on our troops at the bay of Johannesburg..."_

They watched as the released footage was played over and over again. Showing the destruction of houses, the murder of civilians and of course showing the Knightmare Frame responsible for the damage, Siegfried.

"Do you know why I did this...?"

The chairman suddenly asked his guard and Li answered as he watched the horrors on television. His expression remained on what was played on the screen.

"To mislead your enemy and to gain a new ally...?"

"_Ignoring the previous declared __peace compromise Britannian forces have been witnessed to destroy European settlements, we now go live to a special broadcast from the Union..."_

The screen switched to a broadcast special from one of the ministers on the Union. Standing behind his small speech altar he started to talk, though Li hardly listened he knew what message was to come and quite frankly was afraid that something bad was going to happen.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend... however when that enemy is gone all I have to do is take the goods..."

The man on screen raised his fists as he yelled out. Li listened to these last words and at the same time listened to his master who grew a sinister smile as the words he wanted to hear came closer.

"_This action is unforgivable..."_

"It's similar to striking two flies in one hit..."

He said as he leaned his chin to rest on his hands.

"_The peace treaty is over, this event has forced us into action and hereby we declare an all out war against the Empire of Britannia!"_

Xao Sheng Ling smiled as these words were being said, the minister was being photographed over and over again after saying these words. Britannia would be left in despair and would be too busy fighting against the Union to keep an eye out on their other areas. Area 11 was first on his list and its destruction would reassure their alliance with the European Union. However when everything is finished and done with he could easily take the pieces before him and use them for his own.


	58. Petals

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 5****8: Petals**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**Don't own**

It has been a while! Sorry, my internship starts at the end of summer and because it is on the other side of the country I had to make sure I have a place to live there so that I can rid myself of possible future train travels of 4 hours back and forth. Well it worked I found a room to stay at in Amsterdam and in the next couple of weeks I'm going to move, hence the reason I wasn't updating because that is more important for me and is of more need than a chapter.

And so I already announce that when I move, which is in two weeks, the updating will be taking a slight break as well so I can move at ease and get my internet set up. I'm taking my pc with me so it isn't all hopeless for me.

Lancelot will from this chapter on continue as the R2 Lancelot version: Lancelot Conquista. Those who watch the series know the stats.

Thank you for being patient with me and thanks for the many alerts. If you want to you can always review and a review always makes a writer's day good after spending two days of constant writing. Enjoy the new chapter! Ooh yes, for those who love great music and Code Geass I recommend Xam'd: Lost memories to you.

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_I can't recall the beginning of my journey anymore  
When I noticed it, I was here  
The seasons tear apart and my chest that feels  
The infrared rays becomes a lost child_

_Chapter 58A: __Stories_

_As a King you will sit on Jupiter's throne and hold your treasure in your blood stained hands.  
__The last three angels singing their final song of death as they are released from your service__.  
__The cursed mark burned in their skin. I don't know how long it has been there.  
Your dark eyes will send judgment to those that fall on their knees in defeat. Bowing down for your reign amongst the stars.  
__Your wings will send death to all those that oppose you. Bowing down for your strength and power.  
__Your hands will send bliss to all those that serve you. Bowing down for your greatness and divinity.  
__I brought you this offering to change this World. To fulfil this contract.  
__With these hands I will serve. I don't know for how long you will sleep.  
__With this mouth I shall pass on your tale. As proof of my devotion.  
__With these eyes I will show you things you will never see. Smiles like a flower in spring and despair like the withering leaves in fall.  
__With these fingers I will touch the ground before you. Your skin as white as snow as I tell you these tales.  
__One day I will pass this soul. It is for the next to serve.  
__For my body shall turn to ash. My soul will bind in your service and shall rise amongst the stars._

_She read up the entire chapter that lay before her. Guilford listened to her every word as she read this to him and eventually closed it when the last sentence was spoken. She looked at her Knight and wondered if he had any comments to this but much like her he didn't fully understand what was meant with these tales._

"_For Kururugi to be given such a book. What is V.V. trying to do...?"_

_She placed her hand against her lip as she tried to think. Guilford seemed to notice this but asked her something even when he knew that it wasn't a good thing to disturb Cornelia while she was thinking._

"_Your Highness, what will you do...? This cannot go unpunished."_

_He was talking about Suzaku breaking into the royal library, but she wasn't certain if she could punish him for something that seemed awkward. She didn't want this news to be released to the older Prince, which she now loathed and mistrusted because he was acting as suspicious as her Father. It seemed best for her to observe and do her own investigation and with those realisations she seemed to have come up with a plan and thus raised her head to meet that of the Knight's before telling him._

"_We will let this go, for our sake and Suzaku's. But this won't be left unnoticed... Guilford will you follow me?"_

_The Knight merely smiled and nodded to her._

"_Of course!"_

_The high tone showed his determination and loyalty to the woman he thought of as his queen and she smiled at him for staying at her side._

"_Through everything? Even if it means that you'll have to give up everything?"_

_These words caught the Knight back because he wasn't certain what she meant by them but even so his smile returned and he nodded before saluting to her._

"_Yes your Highness!"_

"_Good. Thank you Guilford"_

_For Euphie she would do this, for Euphie she would make sure that nothing like this would ever happen again. For her she would protect the Prince from whatever hardships the rest of the royal family were putting on his shoulders, however she did know that in order to protect the world and him she had to stain her hands with blood and she feared that things weren't at a stage where she would be un able to do anything about it._

* * *

Chapter 58B: Picking up arms

"_Sorry, Shirley... I have to go... I'll come back later this afternoon..."_

Coming back was somewhat of an uncertainty though he hoped he could fulfil this promise by not being dispatched to South Africa to help counter the current attack. He was hoping that he could remain here and be certain of the Prince's safety rather than being in Prince Schneizel's employment as a soldier of Avalon.

"I understand. Be careful..."

Those words were the last to be heard before the connection was broken and Shirley slowly lowered the porcelain horn back on its white and gold standard. Her hands didn't leave the smooth and shinning surface and she merely stared ahead, her eyes betraying that she wasn't looking at anything specific but that instead she was busy thinking.

"_Uuhm... I was just wondering... What are you to Lulu...?"_

It was a question asked out of curiosity and mere speculation. The way Lelouch's lips had said his name when he was still between dreams and reality wasn't a way she would consider normal. Instead he had said it with such need that it seemed as if he was calling out to someone he truly loved and in this case he was calling out to Suzaku instead of the someone he had mentioned before to her when he had rejected her request to attain this position. This current subject was not something that she had never thought of before. She knew that the two had been close to one another ever since the very beginning but never had she ever thought that something like 'this' might actually be true. It was something she couldn't comprehend because of her own dream of filling the spot next to him that had already been taken by someone else.

"What are you thinking... Now isn't the time to space out!"

Her hands rose up to her cheeks and she pinched herself as she repeated this spell and afterwards she retreated to the hallway to check how the Prince was doing, only the be stumbled backwards when one of the maids ran past her, cutting her off and nearly causing her to fall backwards on the floor if she had not grabbed the doorpost. She had expected the woman to stop and help her or at leased apologize but instead she kept on running and disappeared in a room further down the hallway. A curious Shirley followed her swiftly and finally realised that nearly every one of the staff were crammed into the living room to watch something that was being broadcasted on the television screen.

"What's going on...?"

She wondered as she stepped inside, but none of the staff members answered that question as they were all fixated on the repeated broadcast.

"_This is an emergency broadcast..."_

The words emergency caught her attention and her gaze fell on the large screen that broadcasted the injured and the attacked soldiers in the South African region and with those images her hands rose up to cover her mouth out of terror.

"_An hour ago the Britannian forces declared an attack on our troops at the bay of Johannesburg..."_

"...No."

Was the only word she was able to get out at the sight of this.

* * *

To Japan the news of the attack seemed to bring forth a bad omen. Already had the once clear blue skies been tainted by an ominous grey that brought forth a storm from the North Pacific. The winds had fastened and the first drops of rain had declared a common war against pedestrians and were now dropping down to plunge themselves into the brown Earth below. When she had started her journey the storm was still far away but now she had found herself running. Her lose cape was the only thing that shielded her against the now raging wind and rain and a cloak masked her appearance as she ran down the muddy road that led her through the woods and to a small bamboo made house that stood in the middle of literally nowhere. The people inside were already waiting for her, this was their hiding place, although it wasn't much of a hiding place because everyone could just approach the house but it was still most effective because it was outside Britannian territory and in an area where no one would come. And so moments later she found herself sitting within the bamboo structure on a clam pillow in front of a small table that was standing in the middle of this small hut. Before her sat no other than the wanted man Kyoshiro Tödö and wanted woman Chiba Nagisa and in their presence she pulled back to hood of her cloak to reveal herself as Xianglin Zhou.

"I thought Xingke would meet us next week... why this sudden change of plans?"

Tödö asked the Chinese woman in front of him, his hand was still situated on the sword that rested against his hip and his eyes were sharp like that of a hawk's, observing and reading every notion she was giving him and ready to strike at a single sense of betrayal. The woman in front of him was not intimidated and sighed before loosening her cloak more to reveal that she was carrying no weapons underneath. The cloak landed on the ground behind her and she placed both hands on the wooden table before giving the two a small nod instead of a bow.

"My name is Xianglin Zhou, there were some complications... Xingke wasn't able to come here in time and that is why he send me..."

Nagisa saw the hand on Tödö's sword lower and stared back to the woman before getting up from her cushion to retreat to the back of the hut. The bamboo shed consisted out of two small rooms and was previously used by fishermen who left home for several days to fish near the ocean before returning home to their families. The room they sat in was larger than the second and was used as a living area and at night a bedroom. The other smaller room was used as a kitchen and the walls only on one side didn't reach the bamboo ceiling, instead the functioned as a railing to let out smoke from cooking.

"You realise we are running out of time?"

With an understanding yes did Tödö reply as he closed his eyes and at that time Nagisa walked back and placed four cups on the table in front of them, two on their side, one on Xianglin's side and another on a side that was unoccupied.

"The green witch told us you could help, if we work together then we can make it..."

What sounded as a plea left Xianglin's lips more as an order and her eyes scanned Tödö to find what she would refer to as similarity.

"Japan will be turned into a battle field once more, this time not between the Black Knight and Britannia but between the Federation and Britannia."

As Nagisa filled the four cups with a green tea she listened and noticed the pain in Tödö's voice. She recognised it because if she would've been in his place her voice would have contained with the same pain and the same irony that seemed to plague their organisation. This war wasn't going to end, as soon as it ended a new one would arise.

"Help us free our country and we will help you free yours... Become what they would call saviours instead of enemies."

Xianglin's eyes narrowed as her hands surrounded the warm cup on the table.

"By the revival of Zero..."

A invisible smile crossed her mouth because it was an offer that the two could not resist, however from the open doorway in the back came a woman's voice that interrupted her own and she watched as this figure walked forward, catching not only her attention but that of the two Japanese as well.

"What makes you certain that Zero wants to come back...?"

With one arm still in a cast the red haired Közuki Kallen walked to her side of the table and sat down before giving Xianglin a threatening glare. It was a look that focussing on what she believed to be impossible.

"How can you assure the return of Zero when you know nothing of him at all...?"

* * *

As the battle in South Africa raged on Prince Schneizel found himself in a dilemma. He walked down the hallways of the military hangar where Avalon was situated, Suzaku simply followed him together with a dozen of his staff that followed his every command.

"Get me into contact with the Emperor..."

"Yes my Lord."

With that another departed from the group that seemed to slim down with every command that was given out and in the end all that were left were him and Suzaku. Suzaku had never seen the Prince so stressed and angry, it wasn't a good time to ask him why but partly he knew that the Prince had to keep up a good leader given position and that now was certainly an important time for him to show how he would handle a situation like this because now it was also a dangerous one. They passed from the hallways to the hangar elevator and eventually walked into the hangar itself and as they passed he found his sight lingering from the Prince to something that at first caught his attention and that had now gained it fully when he actually stopped walking to see what was going on.

"Congratulations!"

He nearly fell over when Lloyd surprised him from behind with a hug and tried to push the pudding Earl off to get some answers from him as to why Lancelot was looking different from before.

"I present you... Lancelot Conquista!"

Cecil joined him and clapped at this announcement as the Earl started to frolic towards the improved machine and with that Suzaku looked at Cecil as if she was the oracle to bring him his answers.

"Conquista...? What did you do with it?"

"Improved it of course!"

Lloyd answered as he slammed his hand against the improved Knightmare. He mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupendous question and scanned the unit for a moment. The shoulders had changed as well as the chest which now stuck out to the front instead of being flat. The armour was still recognisable but had changed with some parts being smoother and others being thicker in armour, but the thing that stood out the most was not only the already equipped flight pack but the dark blue machine that was on top of it and as if reading his mind Cecil pushed a book in his hands before telling him to read it and as he looked down he noticed that the book was about the new unit, the golden letters on the front verified this by spelling out Lancelot Conquista.

"It has a lot of improvements compared to the first series... the Hadron Blaster hasn't been tested yet but Lloyd is certain that it is all functional"

This was a mention that left him breathless for a moment before turning to her in shock.

"Hadron Blaster?!"

Cecil wasn't able to say anything because once again Lloyd caught their full attention with his childish dancing and cheering about how great the new Lancelot had become. Suzaku turned around and noticed that the older Prince was no where in sight. His attention was fully drawn to the war and with that he had no sight on what happened around him. It was then that he noticed something else and with heavy steps walked to the other side of the hangar where another familiar unit was situated. It was the unit that belonged to the younger Prince who was now bedridden and which was named Astraeus.

The unit was still not in one piece and drastic measures had been taken in the form of what seemed restraints and this is was Suzaku found odd because it was something he would find somewhat unneeded. The heavy blades around its arms and legs had been removed and now had some sort of red restraining tape bound around it. Without those extra armour parts the unit seemed to have slimmed down to a more suitable form, a form that one could almost call human even if it wasn't for the lose machinery parts that still could not be compared to what one might call humane. What seemed hundreds of threads were linked to the unit and a horde of machines next to it and as he watched he noticed a soft light coming from the once black core inside Astraeus's chest part, the once unreadable black was now glowing in a soft taint of blue and every now and then would glow a little brighter as if expressing a heartbeat. It didn't make full sense to him because Astraeus had been longer in repairs than Lancelot and even with the modifications they had made he had expected this unit to have been finished far before his own.

"Can I ask something...?"

"Of course Suzaku-kun."

Cecil walked up to him and smiled as she waited for him to ask his question.

"Why isn't Astraeus finished yet? It has been here longer than Lancelot."

As an expression of her guilt she pulled down her lower lip with one finger before turning to the still happy pudding Earl.

"That is because..."

Mid sentence the started walking to again another side of the hangar that was sealed by a grey curtain that hung down to the ground from the ceiling. She looked over her shoulder and gestured the Knight to follow her and he did so with quick steps as she raised the thick gray curtain from the ground so that both could pass through underneath it. Once there Suzaku noticed that there was another unit standing against the wall. It was still too dark inside this space for him to see the full details but when Cecil pulled the lever that allowed the spotlights in the ceiling to glow up he was found amazed because before him stood what remained of the old and now new unit in the Guren series. The Guren that had previously been destroyed by the Knights 3 and 6, Gino Weinberg and Anya Earlstraim.

"Guren. How did you attain it?!"

"The remains were brought here after the battle had ended..."

He turned around to see that Lloyd had joined them, there was an expression on his face which he hadn't seen before. One that might actually show a serious side of him but as Lloyd noticed the visibility of this characterisation he quickly smiled again as a cover up and swirled forward before dropping down to the tuning machines next to the unit.

"I was hoping the Prince would pilot it... but this might be too much for him..."

He complained as he spun a circle in his chair. Suzaku stared up at the Guren unit again, which wasn't even finished completely. The cockpit had been rebuilt, large armour chunks were still missing and the arm was probably not even operating properly because it still looked broken. There were the last remains to the existence of Közuki Kallen and he was certain that Lelouch would never even consider using Guren for himself, also for his own safety he would sweep away that idea.

"I won't allow his Highness to use Guren..."

He said bluntly and Lloyd who had previously been leaning over the controls was now sitting up and looked at him as if he had not heard what Suzaku had previously said.

"The unit doesn't look finished, I won't allow you to endanger him..."

With those final words to add in his defence he walked back to the curtain and passed it again only to find someone standing in front of him so closely that he almost bumped into this person.

"Is that anyway to greet your superiors?!"

He quickly stepped away and bowed to this person without being able to see who it was. It had sounded like a woman but instead of carrying a gentle tone she sounded strict and most certainly deadly.

"I am terribly sorry..."

"And you call yourself a Knight."

When he looked up he could only find himself gulping because in front of him was another one of the Knight of Rounds. The far older and more experienced looking woman before him raised her hand and whipped a strain of hair, partly braided held together with a gold coloured band, behind her shoulder. On her other side, the right to be precise, her hair hung loosely and its tip touched her shoulder, the ponytail was on the left side of her head and the front was clipped in a V shape with the point resting between her eyebrows. Her hair was between brown and grey, it wasn't what you would call grey because it still carried a taint of colour. Her blue eyes showed an aggression and determination that reminded him of Cornelia and it made it clear that she was not one to mess with. He found himself speechless in her presence and wondered what her number might be, however he didn't dare ask because she was still going on about how sloppy he looked and how she couldn't believe that he was in charge of Prince Lelouch's protection.

"Nonette, what had we agreed...?"

"Hmm...?"

The Knight of Rounds, who seemingly carried the name Nonette, turned around. Her hands were still placed on her hips and Suzaku looked as another woman walked up to them. Her uniform showed that she as well had gained this status of being part of the Emperor's royal guard, however compared to the one before him she seemed a lot kinder. Her hair blonde and long enough to reach her hips, two strains of long hair were tied together with a pink ribbon and lay gently over her shoulders whereas the rest was hanging against her back. Her similar blue eyes carried no such strict appearance and she even smiled at him as she walked up. Her uniform was slightly different as well, Nonette had one that was similar to Gino's however this new person was wearing a knee high business skirt rather than a pair of white pants.

"Shut up, demon woman."

Nonette yelled back as the other walked up to the two. Suzaku remained quiet and watched as the two argued a little before turning to him.

"Knight Kururugi Suzaku, under direct order of the 98th Emperor of Britannia we order your immediate return to Area 11. The situation in South Africa is under the jurisdiction of the Rounds... is that clear?"

"Yes..."

"It is under our believe that the Chinese Federation might try and lay hands on Area 11. Schneizel-denka will inform you on the details..."

With that she merely handed a paper file to him containing the details on their departure and the two women left again. His work load seemed to have increased as he now not only had to read an entire book on Lancelot Conquista but also had to prepare himself for yet another battle. He watched as the two Knight of Rounds retreated to the hangar elevator and even overheard Nonette mentioning that sending an untested unit to South Africa would most likely lessen the chance on victory. It ticked him off a little but he had respect for the Knights of Rounds and thus remained content about it, instead he looked at Astraeus once more and watched as the core glowed up in even thumbs. He wondered why they wanted Lelouch to pilot Guren and partly wondered if it was because Astraeus had more secrets than he could count. It had caused Lelouch many problems already and all of them had pointed towards geass but now he was still unable to figure out the details of it because he was only given a small portion of the puzzle.

"_...Come"_

He blinked for a moment and took a deep breath. Had he imagined this haze voice that drew him out of his thoughts? He looked at the unit as his shoulders lost their sudden developed tension and half imagined that this voice came from the machine in front of him. He shrugged off this feeling and started to head to the main control room to see if Schneizel was there.

* * *

Chapter 58C: Petals

Unknown to the staff and Shirley, who were still following the messages the news brought them, did footsteps quietly tap over the marble floors. The winged marks over the top of his feet glowing in a soft pink colour as they pressed down on the cold surface and the blanket that was once around him dropped to the floor as he continued on. Both eyes were closed and his hands hanged limply at his side as he followed a route that seemed all too familiar to him.

His breathed were even and calm, his face drained of its colour as he walked on. He strode on towards the garden and as he stood there in front of the red flower filled field he opened his eyes, the mark of geass visible in both of them and he opened his mouth as if he was trying to say something, but instead remained quiet and stepped forward into the red filled field.

_"Come..."_

A voice rang through as if brought to him by the wind.

_"There is so much I have to show..."_

There was no change in expression, no reaction to whatever was being told to him and strangest of all no questions.

_"That's why... come"_

At that last syllable the wind seemed to pick up around him and with that the once beautiful flowers rid themselves of their red leaves and showed before him a figure whose hands seemed to cup his cheek. His voice finally rang through the silence and he finally said one word before closing his eyes.

"...Mother"

What happened next was not a plunge towards darkness but what to him seemed a memory of some sort. He looked through the eyes of a woman as a man kneeled down before her and took her hand before saying in a gentle tone.

_"You are save now..."_

This voice sounded like his Father's and for a mere second he could see his own mother holding his hand while they stood together on the cliff before being snapped back to reality. His eyes snapped open and he found himself breathless with his vision directed towards the ceiling of his room. Without having any immediate knowledge of how he got here he sat up and looked around. He noticed that the eye patch was still in place as well as his gloves and wasn't able to figure out if he had in fact dreamt the previous ordeal or if it was reality however a trail of red petals that lay around his bed said enough and it was then that he realised what had happened.

His eyes widened and he placed his gloved hand against his mouth as the taste of poisonous tea seemed to return to him. He knew now. Xao Sheng Ling had poisoned him. He vaguely remembered the dreadful feeling that filled his guts as he started to lose sight of what was going on around him and was almost certain that he was going to die.

"_Like I said I just wanted to talk to you for a confirmation... but it seems like my hunches were correct all along... you are..."_

Immortal. It was a single word that send fear down his spine because he wasn't allowed to be alive.

"Unbelievable..."

He muttered to himself and lowered to gloved hand from his mouth. Was this the thing that Clarice wanted to keep a secret? Why was this happening to him? his eyes turned to slits as he tried to think of a reason as to how it happened, though the only thing he could link to this was the crossing of the first border because that was the thing that caused this ball to start rolling.

"You're awake..."

He blinked and looked up to the door when he heard this quiet and familiar voice. Shirley walked back in with a tray in her hands and pressed her back against the door to close it again. She quickly came to his side and put the plate on the bed before pressing a hand against his forehead. He was left speechless because he wondered why she wasn't mad at him but most of all he wondered whys he was here. The plate carried a bowl of water with a cloth floating in the clear liquid together with a small plate with two apples and a knife. He wondered if they were for him because he felt very hungry.

"Where's Suzaku...?"

He asked, because the Knight seemed nowhere in sight. Shirley continued to check on him to see if he was really feeling well enough to eat. She smiled and sat on a chair next to his bed.

"He had some business he had to attend to... he said he'd be back later today"

He nodded and watched as she grabbed the apple and started to peel off its red skin.

"I'm glad you're alright now... Suzaku was really worried about you."

"Thanks..."

He mumbled and Shirley stopped for a moment and looked at him before uttering a small 'what' because he said this word so quietly. It was a word he rarely used.

"I said, thanks... for taking care of me"

"It's fine! Fine!"

She laughed as she continued to rid the apple of its skin and eventually when the red layer was removed chopped in half to cut out the core before giving a piece to the hungry Prince. She watched as he started to eat and caught herself in a dilemma once again, wondering whether or not it was appropriate for her to ask this question. She watched as his mouth pushed in and bit of another piece of apple before chewing on it and her eyes lingered to the partly visible mark in his neck. She was quiet and eventually the question left her lips without her own notice, as a response the Prince nearly choked in the apple he had in his mouth and was slamming his fist against his chest to try and get it out.

"Ne Lulu... Do you love Suzaku...?"

* * *

"I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it all!"

It was a simple line that was screamed over and over again as glass broke down on the ground. The windows were ripped apart when a chair was hurled out and the sheets on the bed didn't survive her hands that ripped apart everything she could hold onto. Her fingers ripping apart the bedding as if it was a foe that deserved no mercy and as she grew bored of it she threw it on the ground before stomping to the other side of the room where she ripped out the drawers one by one. The content flying over the red wooden floor and scattering to blend in with her taste of destruction.

"I hate it all..."

The pink haired girl had ripped off the two antique bands that kept her hair in two ponytails and her long pink hair that followed her over the ground as her rampaging steps continued through the small room merely shielded her anger filled eyes that were now losing their taste of viciousness and that now changed to regret and sadness. She fell down in front of her bed and dug herself in her arms as she started to sob. Her tone had grown quieter as well and her words had lost their meaning of hatred and were now fully replaced by sadness.

"I hate it... I hate you!"

She screamed the last part as she grabbed a still whole vase and threw it against the wall next to the door. The maid, who was merely passing by, yelped at this sudden sound and quickly followed her business as to not get caught in Z.Z.'s growing rage.


	59. You can't have her

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 5****9: ****You can't have her**

**Writer: KarumA-chan**

**Don't own**

I finally settled in Amsterdam, got my computer working and with the new R2 soundtrack have new inspiration. I'm glad to inform you that I'm also writing out my ideas of a new fanfiction, which I am certain all of you will love, because it will be a long runner like this one, with many plot twists and it will be something more original, I'm going to change the entire concept of geass, the role of Lelouch and everything around it. I also changed my penname as you can see, I hate being called Asheron and since just Karuma was taking I put the –chan behind it, ha ha.

I'm in a good mood right now, so tomorrow I'm going to write chapter 60, I also have a new stories of unlikely events in the making, one that comes after the first story I made in that section, Consequence and that one will be awesome as well and beside that I'm going to be working together with Tonestar92 for her neko Lulu fanfiction story, she asked me to help her out with plot and now I'm also beta reading her chapters, so you might want to start reading that one as well, you should know by now how plotty I can get, lol.

Enjoy the chapter and review if you want to, I first wanted to add a suza/lulu scene in the end but I'm tired and hungry, been writing for two days straight for this one next to the other work I had to do for my church, so that scene will be put in next chapter and then we'll be at 60 already, dang that goes fast!

The flashback is a sequel to the flashback in 43, L'aile and I added new drawings on my devaintart including some of the first sketches of the new fic I'm planning which will carry the name: Code Geass, Zero Knightmare.

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_I am not alone...I am not alone  
__The egg in the water forces me to look at it  
__I am not alone...I am not alone  
__The shape of the egg is unreal  
__Close your eyes...close your eyes_

_Chapter 59A: A sand castle like home._

"_Ohayo! Lelouch, Nunnally!"_

_The shed door was pushed open, Lelouch knew that it Suzaku entering their little home, but he couldn't care less because he turned over in his bed and nuzzled further into his pillow, the sun wasn't even up yet, what was that idiot doing waking him and Nunnally up at a time like this?!_

"_Lelouch! Wake up!"_

_He shut his eyes even tighter when he heard a rumbling noise coming from the entrance, something was being set on the ground and was followed by quick footsteps, he groaned as Suzaku jumped on his bed and grabbed his shoulder, the Japanese shook him back and forth until he was face to face with him, Lelouch didn't look amused but couldn't help but notice the wide grin on Suzaku's face._

"_Idiot... why are you here, it's still too early..."_

_He complained in a soft voice but Suzaku straightened up, still standing over the Prince with both feet on the mattress at one side and rubbed his nose._

"_I told you, didn't I? I the great Kururugi Suzaku would teach you to swim!"_

_Lelouch turned around and ignored his heroic speech, much to Suzaku's shock and mumbled._

"_You already taught me how to swim, go away you might wake Nunnally"_

"_What? Lelouch! But... but..."_

_Lelouch closed his eyes and pretended that he was going to sleep, maybe it would scare of the annoying pest that still towered over him._

"_I told you didn't I? The beach, you said you would go!"_

_With that his eyes perked open again, he remembered something along those lines. Suzaku had been very exited about that and had made him promise that they would go together, that was until he confessed that he couldn't swim, though Suzaku had taken him to the Kururugi bathhouse and had taught him the basics, he must have forgotten about the promise, but even so why would Suzaku want to go at this time? It was still too early._

"_Come back later..."_

"_I can't, we have to go now!"_

_He sighed in annoyance and felt Suzaku sit down on his blanket, he was sitting on his legs now. Lelouch decided to turn over again, clearly this tactic wasn't working so he might have to make himself clear directly, but as he did pleading green orbs begged him for attention and he was caught back by them, he sat up and looked at the still open door, Suzaku had carried along all sorts of equipment, from an old orange parasol to what seemed fishing rods and now he understood what the Japanese was so exited about, he wanted to go fishing._

"_If we wait they might not want to bite anymore... Please Lelouch..."_

_He remained quiet and yawned for a moment, but still didn't give any indication on going, annoyed by this Suzaku leaned forward and whispered in his ears._

"_If you don't come, I'll tell Nunnally about how you nearly drowned in the bathhouse..."_

"_You wouldn't!"_

_He said a little too loud and both boys looked as Nunnally sat up in her bed, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._

"_What...?"_

_She asked and Lelouch grinded his teeth in anger and embarrassment, Suzaku merely smiled at him, a smile so sinister that it brought Lelouch on edge._

"_Ne, Nunnally did you know tha-"_

_He was cut short when Lelouch reached forward, a hand covered his mouth that prevented him from saying the rest. Nunnally merely listened as the two started to fight, again._

"_Nunnally, don't listen to him!"_

_Lelouch quickly yelped when Suzaku bit down on his pale skin._

"_You bit me!"_

"_You asked for it!"_

_They were caught within a struggle but Suzaku didn't see the end of the bed, he yelped when he lost his balance and fell backwards, his hands grabbing on anything that might stop him from falling, in this case the Prince but he wasn't strong enough and quickly followed him down and with a thud they both landed on the wooden floor. It was the sudden silence that worried Nunnally._

"_Onii-sama? Suzaku?"_

_Lelouch slowly opened his eyes and noticed that whatever it was he was lying on was panting, as he slowly raised his head he saw that he was inches away from Suzaku's face, he blushed out of embarrassment, specially when Suzaku opened his own eyes and quickly pulled up when Suzaku's hands released their hold on him. He gather__ed his blanket and wrapped it around himself, avoiding Suzaku's eyes because he felt too embarrassed to look at him._

"_Idiot... next time don't take me down with you..."_

"_Sorry..."_

_The apology was simple and carried no emotion, Suzaku sat up and for a moment and thought that Lelouch might be angry with him, he didn't notice that the Prince stood up and placed the blanket back on his bed before tidying it up. Lelouch walked to the other side of the room and got out some clothing and Suzaku listened as he put it on, Nunnally was listening as well but made no comment, she didn't know what to say when her brother and Suzaku were fighting, it always seemed like they were fighting but they would always make up, she was merely waiting for this to happen and much to her delight did it happen when Lelouch walked over to the door and dropped one of Suzaku's backpacks in front of the Japanese, Suzaku looked up at him, confused as to why Lelouch was doing this but the Prince quickly said._

"_You wanted to go fishing right... you better carry the heavy things, you know I can't handle them..."_

_Lelouch pouted his lips and the blush was still visible on his cheeks, Suzaku started to smile again and got to his feet as he swung the backpack over his shoulders._

"_Weakling..."_

_He teased as he passed him._

"_Idiot... I'm still smarter than you are!"_

* * *

Chapter 59B: Tell me

She waited until he was finished coughing, sitting straight and unmoving Shirley watched as a gloved fist slammed against his chest and was almost worried had it not been a dreadful silence that reassured her that Lelouch was not choking in the piece of apple he had just eaten. She waited as he sighed and leaned back against the board of the bed against his pillow and she tried to read it face, but she was never able to read what Lelouch was thinking, it had always been like that, it was also why she was interested in him. Right now he seemed deep in thought, his visible eye turning to a slit, it was a rare sight to see Lelouch like this and it was then that her eyes lingered towards the barely visible mark on his neck.

"It's alright..."

She said in a casual tone and reached over to grab the second apple.

"Wait... Shirley"

She looked up again and noticed how the thoughtful face was leaning down against his chest, at this point she knew what the answer to her question was, but her face showed no reaction, instead she wanted to hear those words from his mouth, she wanted him to answer her.

"What...?"

She asked and lowered the apple on her lap, the knife was still in one hand but she stopped her actions to listen to him fully, Lelouch closed his eyes and couldn't look at her as he continued.

"Suzaku an I... we"

They opened again and for a moment Shirley could see in his visible eye that which Lelouch would always hide from everyone, his feelings. She smiled and started to rid the apple of its skin.

"Suzaku is... very precious to you isn't he...?"

She asked and Lelouch couldn't help but redden up, he wasn't good with words when it came to things like this.

"... Yes"

He said and with that a weight was lifted of his shoulders but it was also replaced by something much heavier and that was insecurity, he wasn't certain how Shirley would react.

"_I saw it, everything! You, Suzaku! You're disgusting!"_

That was how she responded last time, but the Shirley who now sat next to him was different from the one he had created, but this didn't mean that he wasn't afraid of her.

"You love him, don't you?"

He wasn't certain if he should answer that question, but eventually he did.

"...Yes"

"I thought so..."

She added in a somewhat cheery tone and she smiled as she cut the apple in half, he was rather surprised by this and turned to her with a stunning look while he mumbled a soft.

"What?"

Shirley sighed and leaned forward, her index finger poked the mark in his neck and she couldn't help but laugh, Lelouch didn't understand what she was doing and placed his hand over the spot as Shirley sat back again.

"Suzaku should know better than to leave marks like that..."

With that his mouth dropped and eyes widened before he felt his cheeks burn up, the hand now tightened around his neck, as if it could tightening his grip could hide the mark better, and he quickly looked the other way, clearly embarrassed by Shirley's comment.

* * *

He returned later that afternoon, Suzaku being as tired as he was after hearing a long briefing from Prince Schneizel knew he wouldn't have time to rest, the first thing he wanted to do was check on Lelouch and see if he was fit enough to handle their journey back to Japan. With heavy steps did he walk through the hall and discarded his coat to one of the maids as he remembered his talk with the older Prince, it wasn't a pleasant one.

"If my brother is up to it bring him to me, Kururugi"

"Yes, my Lord"

They had talked about the mission, Suzaku was to return with Lelouch to Japan and would defend Japan if needed from the Chinese Federation, the Knight of 3 and 6 would count as their back up, which he found strange because he would consider them as front line fighters, but orders were orders, maybe Lelouch could do something about it but right now he could not.

"Lloyd told me, that you wouldn't allow Lelouch to pilot Guren..."

"I fear for his safety, Guren is a complicated unit without training I fear it might become too much for him..."

He had said in determination and much to his surprise did Prince Schneizel agree with him.

"You're right, for that reason all attention is being drawn on Astraeus for the moment, if things go according to schedule it will be finished once we arrive in Japan, which will be in two days"

He didn't agree with him, he didn't want Lelouch to fight at all, he didn't want him to be at risk. With geass running out of control and the unit being as mysterious as it was, lately it felt as if a voice was coming from it, he didn't want Lelouch to be involved with it. With that his briefing had ended, but as he walked to the door he was called back, he turned around and looked at the older Prince.

"Can I ask you something, Kururugi?"

"What is it, your Highness?"

Schneizel looked at him with kindness, though Suzaku knew that it was only an appearance.

"My Father offered you something that most Knights would accept as an honour, yet you waved his offer away as if it was nothing, why did you decline the Knight of Rounds status, Suzaku?"

Schneizel didn't always use his first name, but whenever he used it he seemed concerned about something, maybe he was really caring about him, or maybe it was just because he didn't understand him, another option could be that he did this because it didn't fit in his plans, either way Suzaku had to answer his question and he did so while thinking of the reason why he was still here in the first place, the Prince who was sleeping at home in his bed, the Prince marked with a curse that he was protecting him from.

"My work here isn't finished. As long as his Highness has need for me will I serve him, I haven't declined the offer if that is what you think, I just won't accept it until my service to him is over"

"Alright, thanks"

It was then that he left the room and headed back to the palace, he wondered if Lelouch was awake so that he could discuss these manors, but they could wait if he wasn't up for it. He then came to a halt and got an idea, maybe it would help if he brought something to eat or at leased drink, Lelouch had the tendency to neglect his health in times like these, and look where it got him now, he has to take care of him anyway. He turned and walked back to the kitchen, most of the maids had gone back to work and they offered their help immediately, moments later he found himself walking down the hallways towards the staircase in the back, in his hands a tray with on a small glass and jug filled with clear water as well as something to eat, he knew Lelouch wouldn't be too hungry but the servants still made sure he had a meal fit for a King, or in this case Prince, they thought that fruit would serve him well and so he was given some kind of tropical fruit, it was already peeled and ready to be eaten but Suzaku couldn't help but feel hungry at the sight of the meal, because it looked delicious. He shook his head and ignored his stomach as he continued walking, but when he came to the inner gardens he came to an abrupt stop and looked at the garden field in front of him, his eyes showed that something was amiss.

"They're gone..."

He mumbled as he looked at the once red field, at first he thought that he had been mistaken from the beginning but this morning, and he knew this for certain, the flowers were still there, covering the scenery with a blanket of bright red, but now it was removed, there was nothing left except for a common green, each petal had been removed and had somehow disappeared.

"How strange..."

He said to himself as he continued to walk towards the stairs, he looked over his shoulder one more time to see if his eyes weren't deceiving him but it was still green, he ignored it then and continued up the stairs to the royal bedroom. Once there he pushed the door open with his back and entered inside, there was an ominous silence, though as he turned around he could see Shirley and Lelouch staring at him, he smiled at the Prince and noticed his embarrassing expression, Shirley must have said something that caused this and he couldn't help but smile as he walked up to the two and placing the tray on the oversized bed.

"Suzaku, good afternoon"

"Afternoon, sorry for keeping you busy like this, Shirley"

Lelouch merely watched as the two interacted and noticed how Shirley didn't seem bothered by Suzaku's presence at all, the comment she made earlier gave him an indication that she might even accept it, but he found it strange and didn't trust it, he was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that a hand tilted his chin upwards again and he was forced to look into green eyes.

"Are you listening? I asked how you were feeling..."

He looked back with squinted eyes.

"I'm alright..."

Though his effort was left in vain when Suzaku pressed his hand against his forehead, he tried to protest but found it useless.

"You don't have to check, Shirley did that already!"

"With you, you can never be certain..."

He felt his cheek heathen up and somewhere in the back Shirley giggled, he didn't dare look at her or Suzaku and stared at the plate of food on the bed.

"Your fever's almost gone, thank God... You really had me worried there, Lelouch"

He couldn't say it, he couldn't tell him. He couldn't even understand it himself and he was still afraid, he couldn't say that he was poisoned, let alone that he couldn't die. What would Suzaku say to that, would he be afraid? Would he be as afraid as he was?

"Did something happen?"

He quickly asked, he figured something was going on, otherwise Suzaku wouldn't have been absent from his presence. He looked up at the Knight and noticed his serious eyes, he was right, something did happen.

"Shirley, do you mind getting me some tea? I was so stupid, I forgot to bring something for myself"

The girl didn't know why but she knew that she wasn't supposed to hear whatever Suzaku was going to discus, and so she got up and nodded before putting the apple and knife on the nightstand and left the room in haste, Suzaku then sat down on the chair she was previously sitting on.

"Are you really alright...? What happened in that room?"

The Japanese asked, but uncertainty still clung to Lelouch's decision. Clarice had forbid him to mention immortality, she even forbid him to tell Suzaku about it, he should respect those wishes.

"I got unwell... I don't really remember what happened"

Suzaku looked like he wasn't taking the bait and raised his right hand to caress the covered eye.

"Was it geass?"

"I don't know..."

If he said no then he was certain that Suzaku wouldn't fall for it, he didn't want to talk about this, if other things were happening in the world that required his attention then Suzaku should mention them first.

"We're leaving to Japan in two days... your hunches were correct, something bad happened"

At those mentions the Prince sat up and with the carefree Lelouch disappeared and was replaced by the Prince he was.

"Tell me..."

"The peace conference is over, it was cut short abruptly when someone attacked both European and Britannian grounds in South Africa... Prince Schneizel said the unit that attacked both settlements was called Siegfried..."

That mention shocked him.

"Siegfried? Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"No, continue, I'll tell you when you're finished..."

Jeremiah must have been piloting at that time, that bastard was still alive, but how could he have survived? Was he taken prisoner like C.C.?

"The European Union and Chinese Federation are blaming Britannia for the attack, they both declared war..."

Bad news indeed, if the European Union and Chinese Federation decided to work together then they might actually be able to overthrow the Empire, though it would still be a difficult thing to do, but this way there would never be peace, he bit down on the tip of his thumb as he tried to think.

"If they team up this might turn bad..."

"We're being deployed back to Japan, somehow they think the federation might want to take Japan, in any case there will be war..."

He expected that, China had shown interest in Japan in the past, but he could only think of one reason at the time, and that were the Sakuradite mines. It seemed like he was being forced to fight again, though he wasn't certain if it was possible, either way he would still have time to figure it out and think of some tactics.

"Do you remember Jeremiah Gottwald?"

He then asked and Suzaku looked at him with confusion.

"Of course... but he died"

"He didn't, back when I..."

He closed his eyes for a moment, he didn't want to say this, he thought that Suzaku might get angry because of it but there was no other way to tell him this.

"When I was still Zero he returned and piloted Siegfried..."

"He's the pilot?"

With that lack of anger he continued his conversation, though he still made sure that his replies stayed within Suzaku's acceptance, he knew how the Japanese hated him mentioning Zero and especially that specific day they fought each other, the day that had certified that he was now here instead of a terrorist leader.

"Yes... he caused quite some trouble, it was also because of him that my partner was dragged down into the ocean with Gawain..."

He remembered how she had kissed him at that point and how she had dropped him off on the island, that stupid woman.

"That woman..."

He noticed how Suzaku despised her, his hands had now turned to fists.

"C.C. is her name... she's alive, she is taken hostage by the Federation, there is a slight chance that they took Jeremiah in as well... it would explain the attack..."

"Then the Chinese Federation is..."

Suzaku was on the same road he was and he smiled as he finished the sentence.

"Trying to corner us with lies and deceit, they are trying to turn everyone against us... But this also means..."

The Japanese looked at him in confusion bur Lelouch couldn't help but turn this smile into a smirk.

"This also means that their threads of lies can be spun into a net..."

"What do you mean...?"

Xao Sheng Ling waved his own net, all he had to do now was trap him in it, but he hadn't thought that part through yet, it was merely a first thought.

"I'll explain later..."

* * *

Chapter 59C: You can't have her

_"You... you care the same blood..."_

This voice caught her off guard and she turned around to see where it was coming from, but the endless ocean of dreams she was standing on revealed nothing.

"Who is there...?"

She knew this voice, but she couldn't place it. The winged eyes scanned the surface in hope that she could find the source.

_"Come to me..."_

"Who...?"

She turned in a circle, but there was nothing around her, but she yelped when suddenly a figure stood before her, inches away and she stepped backwards as this water made person spoke to her.

_"I'll give you wings..."_

It looked like a woman, the water giving her body the form of an older woman, an adult, the drops reached backwards over her head creating long, curled strains of hair and she tried to reach for the Princess, but an evil aura was being emitted and Nunnally backed away from the person.

_"Come..."_

"No..."

She fell backwards in an attempt to avoid the watery hand that was reaching out for her, but with that she was caught and the woman was almost within her reach, until a light appeared before her.

"You won't have her..."

Spoke this voice and the golden light grew, flapping out large wings that stuck out of the person's head before dissolving with the glow, revealing V.V. and with his sudden appearance Nunnally was relieved.

"You already have someone, this girl isn't yours..."

He said and the watery figure backed away from him.

_"Why... they share the same blood..."_

"Return to the core you belong to, duplicate!"

At the last word the figure cried out and the body created of water exploded into little bubbles, the bubbles stopped in midair before lowering into the water floor again, Nunnally watched as V.V. turned around and took the offered hand, as she did she realised that she was awake again, her eyes still closed but the touch of silk was enough for her to tell that she was back in the real world, the world where she was blind and crippled, the world where V.V. held her hand as she turned to him, as if expecting a conversation.

"That woman, who is she?"

She asked the blonde boy and he sat down on her bed.

"She is merely a duplicate, don't worry..."

"I want to see my brother..."

She then whispered in a soft and saddened tone, V.V. merely smiled at her and said.

"Soon you will meet him... Nunnally, soon he'll be at your side again"

* * *

"Is there anything else I should know about...?"

Suzaku looked up and tried to think of anything that he might have forgotten to tell him, but nothing else came in mind, he smiled and shook his head as Lelouch sighed. The Prince rubbed his forehead again, out of frustration probably and it was then that Suzaku couldn't hold back any longer, he jumped forward and wrapped his arms around him, Lelouch yelped as he fell back on the bed and looked up at the Japanese who towered over him.

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Idiot... Shirley might wa-"

But he was cut short when Suzaku leaned down and closed the gap between them, he tried to protest but found it useless, instead he parted his mouth and felt how Suzaku kissed him roughly, his hands didn't let go either, but at some point he was forced to stop, because they both still had a need for air, Lelouch looked at the other, being rather stunned by his sudden actions but then smiled back because partly he was also glad that he was still here, but the insecurities returned and he lost the courage to look at Suzaku, who didn't seem to notice this. Instead he got up and tidied up his uniform before walking to the door, with his hands on the handle he turned and asked him.

"I'll be right back, shall I let Shirley take one of the guest rooms?"

Lelouch was still lying on his back and looked at the other end of the room as he answered in a short and cold yes.

"Remember to eat! It's either that or I'll force feed you myself!"

With that the Knight left, but Lelouch wasn't in the same cheery mood he was in, why would he eat if he couldn't starve anyway? He turned around to his stomach and removed one of his gloves, the mark on his left hand clearly visible on his pale skin and he sighed as he rolled on his back again. What would come after this, he was afraid. Would something bad happen to him, or to Suzaku in this matter. Why did this have to be so complicated.

"If only I was never given this cursed... if only it was gone!"

He yelled out and sat up, leaning on his arms as he scanned the room and with a twinkle his attention was drawn to the knife on the nightstand, he looked at his hand again and leaned forward to grab the item before dropping down next to the bed on the floor with it, his back leaning against the bed.

* * *

"Shirley?"

He called out to her as he walked through the hallways, slowly the sun had begun to set, it would probably be dark in less than an hour, he didn't want the girl to go home alone but he thought it would be best if he asked her whether or not she wanted to stay here in the first place, he found her in one of lounge rooms and she looked up as he walked inside, clearly she was deep in thought about something, Suzaku could only wonder what it could be.

"Suzaku... sorry, I took the liberty to go here, I figured you and Lelouch had a lot to talk about"

He smiled and walked up to her.

"Its alright, I figured you would get the hint. Aah before I forget, would you like to stay the night, Shirley?"

"Eeh, why?"

He didn't know how to ask her this and so he merely muttered this part out.

"Because, it's already getting dark outside..."

"I'll have to call Milly for it... can I use your phone?"

And so Shirley rang Milly's family residence in the nearby area, though the blonde found it stupendous that she wasn't called for this before and demanded Suzaku to allow her to take part in this so called 'sleep over' as she called it, he couldn't say no, it wasn't in his nature.

"Thank you, Suzaku"

"It's nothing... now lets just hope Milly won't make a big scene out of this..."

Suzaku sighed as he thought of her antics, though he had missed them as well, it had been long since they had done something like that, too bad Rivalz wasn't around to join them, he was still in Japan, speaking of Japan.

"Shirley...?"

"What?"

He didn't know how to ask this, but in his opinion it was something that had to be done.

"Don't return to Japan..."

He said bluntly, the brunette didn't know how to respond to this and simply stood before him, waiting for an explanation.

"With the current events, Tokyo will most likely turn into a battlefield again, please stay here with Milly, you'll be safe here"

She understood what he meant by this, Suzaku was concerned by her safety as well as Milly's.

"I'll ask Rivalz as well, I wouldn't want you to be apart of this... Lelouch would probably think the same..."

"I understand, Suzaku..."

Lelouch and Suzaku would probably have to fight again, it felt good to know that both of them hadn't changed their attitude against her, they still cared for her.

"I'll do as you ask, but do one thing for, okay?"

"What is it?"

"Make Lelouch happy... I know I can't do that for him, but you can!"

She grabbed his hands and he lost her somewhere, he asked her what she meant by this.

"What do you mean you can't make him happy...?"

A useless attempt because he felt that their cover had been blown and it made him nervous. Shirley pouted her lips and added in a complaining tone.

"You love him don't you..."

His eyes widened and he inhaled by surprise, his cheeks heated up a little but he still said nothing to her except for several lose words and letters.

"Aah... no... How?!"

"Suzaku no baka, you shouldn't leave your marks that clearly... anyone could see it"

It was embarrassing to say the least.

"You saw it?!"

"I already found it suspicious when Lulu said he had a girlfriend, as if any other girl would be of his taste... and then when he was feverish he was talking in his sleep, he was calling for you, Suzaku"

His cheeks heated up even more.

"Shirley, listen. Please don't tell anyone about this, alright?"

"Eeh?"

"Promise! It would cause trouble for both of us if anyone else found out!"

A soft hmpf escaped her lips and she thought for a moment but eventually she turned to him again.

"I'll promise, but you better do a better job with Milly, you know how nosy she can be!"

He sighed with relief and calmed himself down, though he was still worried about Milly.

"You better tell me everything..."

"Not now, I still have to inform the maids about you and Milly and after that I have to check on Lelouch!"

With that he walked away, Shirley now sighed as well and turned back to the sitting area where her diner and drinks were waiting for her.

"I don't know what Lulu sees in him, he's such an idiot..."

* * *

The sun in Britannia was slowly setting, but on the other side of the world it was still early in the morning. Z.Z. and several other guards waiting at the airport as an important aircraft landed in front of them, they walked up to the machine and stopped as the head chairman and his bodyguard walked down the steps. She watched as Xao Sheng Ling passed through the row of guards and for a moment felt a sting of happiness because he had returned.

"Sheng-sama!"

She stepped forward and greeted him, but he merely patted her on the head and said.

"I'm sorry, Z.Z. I have important business to attend to, now is not the time to play"

She stopped and her raised hands dropped to her side as she looked at him in shock, the man continued to walk and then greeted his fellow eunuchs with a bow, Xao Sheng Ling was the leader of these old men, though he wasn't old himself, he was chosen by Tian-zi to make certain that her ideals would still be heard by them. Li walked passed her and said nothing to her either, she didn't like him anyway. She watched as they met with one another and the guards marched out again when they stepped in a vehicle that would take them to her, why did he care more about this stupid girl than her. Her hands had turned to fists again and she cursed under her breath, she wasn't a child anymore, she might look like one but she was definitely not one of them.

"You bastard..."

She quietly said as she stood alone on the airport grounds.


	60. Sprouting wings

**Code Geass: The Realm of God**

**Chapter 60****: Sprouting wings**

**Writer: KarumA-chan**

**Don't own**

Gah, finally a new chapter. Summer is over and it's getting colder now which means I will be spending more time indoors writing than during summer. I wanted to finish this last week but illness got to me and I was in bed for a while with the flu, but I'm almost better now and fall always brings me in a good mood to write, summer is where I start slacking as you might have noticed.

I changed something in my storyline as well, not something you should worry about because that part is still unwritten but I have to make some slight changes to what I wanted to storyline to be, I'm sure you'll love that twist I'm going to add.

Also those who like my writing work might want to start reading Injected from ToneStar92 in the Code Geass M section, she asked for my help to edit her future chapters and together I made a plot for the story that has a lot of twists and like this one sweet character build up in it, I'm certain you will like it.

I originally planned to add like 4 more scenes but I'm getting tired of the length of the chapter, though I wanted to start more military action next chapter, seems like next chapter will hold the now moved scenes and more serious talks about the future. I'm going to cook, I'm hungry.

Enjoy reading this chapter, M rated cause of the sweet smexy scene and don't forget to review that always makes a writer feel that their chapter is loved by the readers and that their hard work paid off, thank you for your support!

Last note, I changed my penname as you might see. I first wanted to take just Karuma but that was taken so I added the -chan so I could use it, Karuma is the username I use whenever I'm online, the Asheron part was part of my first online nickname but since it was from a game I made Karuma which wasn't based on anything and decided to use that one from then on, I was just too lazy to change my penname here after all these years.

* * *

_-The fate of destruction is also the joy of rebirth-_

_Children walk along the summer railway tracks  
__Exposing their bare feet to the blowing wind  
__We place in the distance the days of our childhood  
__We place in our hands hope that springs forth_

_Chapter 60A: A fish_

_Lelouch yawned once more before he tightened the grip on his fishing rod, he tugged it back a little to see if any fish had already bitten but there was none, he was too impatient and it was still too early for him to enjoy these things. He looked at Suzaku who was sitting next to him, holding a similar __rod in his hands and noticed the wide smile on his face. He turned his expression forward again mocking how stupid his friend was, they had been here for over an hour and still no sign of any fish that might take their bait, looking up to the sky he started to think about any reasons as to why their technique was failing, for instance Suzaku had no technique he leaned on experience however Lelouch, who was more of a tactician, knew that in order to catch big fishes they would have to move to another spot, the wind here was terrible and the waves kept the fish away._

"_I wonder if Nunnally is alright"_

_He complained and Suzaku looked at him with those big green eyes._

"_I'm sure she's alright, she sounded a little angry about this morning anyway"_

"_That was because you woke her up!"_

_He quickly commented in a louder tone._

"_She's probably back asleep now"_

_He was caught back by the silly smile and with a pouting lip turned to his fishing rod again, defeated and maybe even embarrassed, that was until Suzaku jumped to his feet._

"_I got one!"_

_He watched as the young boy tried his best to reel the fish in, his heels pushing further against the rocks as he pulled but when a snap sounded he closed his eyes and heard a loud thud next to him, he opened them again and saw that the tanned boy had made a painful fall, the snare of his rod had snapped and the item was lying next to him. He rubbed his behind as he sat up._

"_Are you alright?"_

_He asked as Suzaku sat up, his eyes peering over the broken __snare. He seemed alright and so Lelouch turned his attention back to the stretched out ocean._

"_Idiot"_

_He whispered out and hoped that Suzaku had not heard that comment, however he did and soon after he felt two fists against his temples, rubbing and grinding against his skull._

"_Stop it, that hurts!"_

_He looked upwards with an angered expression, Suzaku stared back equally annoyed and sat down next to the former Prince. Neither said anything for the moment and Lelouch wondered what Suzaku was thinking, did he do something wrong? His eyes narrowed and focussed on his small hands which tightened their grip on the still standing rod on instinct._

"_I'm sorry..."_

_He whispered out, he didn't want to apologize it wasn't in his nature and neither was he certain whether or not Suzaku was indeed angry with him. Suzaku blinked and looked at him, astonishment but also confusion could be read and Lelouch gulped before looking the other way._

"_Did you think...?"_

_Suzaku mumbled and Lelouch pressed his eyes shut to avoid Suzaku's given glare, he had looked away to hide his face from him, it was embarrassing for him to look like this after all. Suzaku laughed and he figured out that he had been wrong about apologizing, his eyes now open like saucers and his face red from even more embarrassment, he turned to say something but felt a pull coming from the rod and with his mouth still gaping open, ready to throw out any comment that could hide this obscenity he now looked at the item in his hands as if it was of alien nature._

"_Pull!"_

_Suzaku yelled out and grabbed the rod, the tanned hands covering the somewhat smaller white ones as he pulled back. Lelouch helped him and both boys leaned back, their back barely touching the ground before leaning forward again to reel in the line followed by a repeat of this action. It took them several times until they both noticed that the opposing force was slowly giving in, Suzaku took the rod and got to his feet, there he started to reel in more quickly as Lelouch caught his breath, after all he wasn't in any physical shape to do these kinds of things even after getting used to the long daily walks for their groceries. That reminded him of something that had happened about a week ago._

"_You know... next time you go to town... I'll come along... so wait for me okay?"_

_It reminded him of the day that decided not to listen to his requests, he wondered if Suzaku still remembered. He pulled back the sleeve of his jacket and looked at the small left over wound underneath, it was almost fully healed now and it hadn't left a scar or anything. Looking back at Suzaku he wondered if the Japanese was still angry at him about it, he could have died that night for all he knew and hardly remembered what had happened, he did remember the words that were yelled at him that day._

"_I hate your kind... you think you can just come here and steal this country... we know what you did to the others..."_

_Suzaku once spoke to him in a tone that was similar to theirs, the first time they met he was beaten to pulp by him even and was only spared because of Nunnally, whenever she was around he would act kindly, something you could compare with pity a part of his brain was telling him now that this could be the reason why Suzaku was acting the way he was towards him, was he only being kind to him for Nunnally, so that he could keep her happy? He couldn't help but cast his eyes down at those thoughts, Suzaku hated Britannia so did he still hate him?_

_His thoughts however were interrupted when a fish landed in front of him and he screamed before crawling away from the still living and squirming creature. He looked at Suzaku with a familiar death glare but Suzaku just laughed at him and bend down to take a good hold of the fish. He started to walk away from the rocky cliff and made way to the forest._

"_Where are you going? Aren't you letting it go?!"_

_He was rather shocked when Suzaku replied with a simply no and got to his feet to catch up with him because he didn't want to be alone._

* * *

Chapter 60B: Cruelty

Life is in some cases compared to what people refer to as a road, it's a one way lane and you never know where you might end up with but one thing is certain it has a dead end. He had never thought much about death, death was something that only the lowest grade of society feared as well as the highest, though he wondered if his Father actually feared it behind the stern expression and intimidating voice, like he said he had never thought much about dying but right now after experiencing it for a first time he actually felt even more frightened about immortality.

The people around him acted as if nothing had happened, as if he just gotten better from a silly illness that he had brought on himself. Their lives would go on, their bodies would age and they could and eventually would die, their bodies would turn into dust leaving only him behind. What would happen if that happened, would Suzaku leave him like all those other people? Would he remain alone in this world as everything around him withered and died in due time? Suzaku had once told him that he was still human, after witnessing him in a state that he had mentally blocked out because it was too surreal he had accepted him even after changing into such a repulsive creature and even now did he act as if he was still like him, still human. He had doubts now, this power frightened him, even more than the one he already had and it had marked him now as inhuman, he wondered if Suzaku would hate him if he told him about this drastic change of fait but most importantly he wondered what would happen to him.

The small blade circled through the cloth covered fingers, rotating and moving back and forth. It was a habit of his whenever he would be deep in thought about something, he had picked it up during the long classes in which he would be wondering about politics and future plots, it was back when Zero not yet existed and Suzaku had not yet returned. Somehow now did he start to understand C.C. more and more, he remembered how she had flung herself in front of him and how he had watched the open wound heal up from a distance. Then he had only been interested in it in a scientific kind of way because he had wondered how she was still alive after a shot in the head. It had now become clear to him that she must have suffered immensely through out the years that she lived, he had seen torches and torture devices in her head and only now did he realise that even though she was immortal she could still feel pain when the wound was inflicted, he had never noticed.

A part of him however was curious about this new power, even with the negativity of pain would he after all still survive.

"_You must fight... you will fight..."_

He would certainly have more time and chances to kill that man, but for now he couldn't. His Father had taken something precious from him and was now using it against him together with that foolish brother of his.

"_Onii-sama!"_

He had Nunnally. He stretched out his arm and took the knife in his hands, thinking of Nunnally had given him more determination to once again be secretive and traitorous and with his mind still set on the healing wound on the green haired woman's chest did he pull it across the surface. The blade dug deeper and deeper ad he pushed and he gasped at the feeling it was giving him, it hurt immensely but for Nunnally would he bleed, he would get her back for certain.

His eyes however snapped open when he heard someone open the door of the bedroom, Suzaku walked in with a plate in his hands and could see the back of Lelouch's head on the other side of the bed.

"Lelouch, are you awake?"

His pupils shrunk and he looked at his arm, the blade was still stuck in his flesh and the blood was still seeping out, making a red streak on his arm that spread dots to his clothing below. In a reflex did he grab the blade and pulled it out as silent as he could but he couldn't help but escape one painful gasp afterwards as he threw the item underneath the bed. Suzaku knew something was up when he entered the room and he put the plate on a nearby table, it was then that a painful cry was heard by him, quiet but it was still there and he quickly walked to the other side of the bed where Lelouch was sitting, at first he didn't know what was happening but when he saw one of the gloved hands cling onto his other arm that was somehow covered with blood he became instantly uneasy and even afraid.

"What happened... did you get hurt?!"

He shouted out but Lelouch didn't answer him, his chin was still pressed against his chest and his eyes were pressed shut, but they soon opened and he looked up again. The gloved covered hand rose up from his arm, blood staining the white fabric and Suzaku peered at it, though was even more confused when he saw that there was nothing underneath, there was no wound, only blood.

"Sorry, I had a bloody nose that's all..."

With disbelief did he run a finger over the pale skin, it seemed so surreal and unlikely. He didn't notice that Lelouch was now whipping his nose, some of the blood stuck to the tip and nostrils creating what he hoped to be a diversion.

"I thought I was going to sneeze again, I couldn't find any cloths the first time so I just closed my nose, but then everything came out when I sneezed a while ago"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Suzaku now looked at him with such worry that partly he felt guilty for lying to him, but he just had to cope with it because he couldn't slip this. He raised a hand to his nose and pressed it against his nostrils as if checking for a bloody nose.

"I'm sorry for worrying you..."

He said through the blood stained fingers, Suzaku merely blinked and then flicked him across the forehead with a finger. Lelouch yelped as he rubbed the spot while throwing daggers at Suzaku in a death glare, but the Japanese merely smiled at him before saying.

"You should eat more, whenever something bad happens that concerns you, you neglect yourself. Every time it happens it turns to something bad and look where it got you now, Lelouch"

Suzaku stood up and offered him a hand, he took it without hesitation and stood up before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Suzaku really knew nothing about him at all, the knife was the only proof and was now hidden from sight and Suzaku only thought that this had happened because of illness while in reality the truth was far from different, he remembered what he had felt back then, the pressure that you receive when your heart stops beating, it is unbearable.

He remained still and listened as Suzaku walked around the bed to grab something and looked up when something was placed next to him, starring at the plate he realised that it was filled with various fruit types all soaked in a syrup-like substance and a small feeling of disgust settled itself around his stomach because he didn't want to eat right now. He had already eaten apples with Shirley and even though he was still a little hungry he just ignored that request. Whenever he wasn't hungry or if it was even a little he would just wave it off and continue without eating, his body would normally get used to the situation and would then stop complaining until he finally ate diner or lunch. He felt a hand on his own and watched as Suzaku took his in possession, the tanned hands slowly removed the white cloth of his right hand, the bottom was stained in blood. Suzaku was standing pretty close to him, his legs leaning against the mattress and his eyes unreadable, he could hear him giggle softly but didn't think much of it, maybe it was irony, maybe it was something else.

"I was afraid that you were going to die..."

The glare he was giving the standing man was fading and was now replaced by surprise as his hand was raised upwards to meet his lips. As it was released he could feel the hands move to his chin, pushing it upwards as those same lips now met with his own. He had missed those lips and sat straight to try and get closer to them as if pleading for attention and of course Suzaku noticed this because he felt the same way and he bend down to kiss him better, his hands wrapping around the fragile waist before running up the thin back as he kissed him. Fragility was an appropriate word for this, because for once he wasn't acting out of greed or need, this time was he actually afraid that if he took those steps the body underneath would crumble to pieces. His tongue passed over the warm and soft lips and when the opened he pushed inside the familiar territory with great care and acted slower than usual. The lips parted again and they looked at each other.

"You should eat something"

The Prince groaned and the smile on his face had now faded to annoyance, but he wouldn't let him off the leash that easily because after all he had promised himself to take better care of his Prince. Lelouch would always neglect his health and right now his body was probably telling him to eat since it required a healthy meal, it didn't matter if he said something about it or not and that was what annoyed him.

"You have to eat something, Lelouch. Do you want to get sick again?"

He said in an angrier tone and now the Prince looked the other way as if he was still in denial.

"I guess I'll be sleeping in the other room then..."

He said as he started to walk away and much to his delight did Lelouch slam his hands on the bed and yelled at him that he wasn't going anywhere. However he made a demand that Suzaku helped him eat this, since he hated being the only one eating while being in someone's company and minutes later both had settled themselves on the bed, sitting across each other with spread legs, the plate lay in between them on the red blanket that topped the four layer bedding.

"Shirley is staying the night, Milly is also coming but she is probably going straight to bed"

"That's good..."

He made a mental note to lock the door for tonight. His hands lingered to grab another piece of fruit and he tried to avoid the pineapple pieces. Suzaku ate faster than he did and had stopped when half the dish had already been eaten, he had just begun on his fourth piece for crying out loud.

"Did Shirley say anything weird to you today?"

He suddenly asked. He hated this quiet atmosphere. His fingers pushed in the piece of mango and he chewed on the soft fruit before looking up to the Japanese, he found that he was looking back rather shocked and embarrassed.

"Did she tell you?!"

He yelled out and Lelouch found himself dumb folded when Suzaku pressed his hands against the mattress and leaned forward, his head turning from right to left as if he was inspecting something. He then looked up at him and said in a quiet tone.

"So she did notice..."

He raised one of his hands to shield his mouth on one side as if there were people listening in on them and whispered to him.

"She knows..."

Lelouch blinked at this sudden secrecy and realised that he must have been staring at the mark in his neck, the mark he had left behind last time. The mark of possession.

"_Suzaku should know better than to leave marks like that..."_

"I know... she told me"

"She did?! Then she really saw it didn't she"

He was giving off a vibe of regret and embarrassment and it was quite entertaining to see Suzaku like this, he had missed this side of Suzaku it was always shielded by his military duties and strict behaviour whenever he was out as his Knight. However he didn't feel the same way, in fact he was still worried about Shirley. She had changed back to her old self and had responded to this situation in an entirely different way as before. The previous time she had gone hysterical and he had imprisoned her mentally with geass by accident. That was the Shirley that he had created after Mao had his way with her, that was the Shirley who had lost her sanity because of the things she didn't know. He was pulled out of those thoughts when a hand tightened around his shoulder and he looked up at Suzaku again.

"Don't worry, she promised not to tell anyone... Have some fait in her"

"It's not like that... I'm glad, I am but I was just thinking about before, never mind that"

The hand however didn't leave and instead tightened, his attention was being drawn back to those green eyes and they stared at him with worry.

"Are you sure you're alright...?"

"Stop asking that already, I'm alright... Idiot"

Suzaku sighed when he was glared at and retreated the hand to the plate in between them, he decided to eat again because there was no way that Lelouch would finish the dish alone. He seemed distant, he had noticed that from the moment he had walked in. Somehow he seemed deep in thought as if troubled by something but he merely believed that this was because of what had recently happened, anyone would be if the world had started to plot against them. As time progressed only one more piece remained and he held it up.

"Do you want the last piece?"

The piece of fruit was held between his fingers and the syrup was dripping down from between them onto the plate, Lelouch blinked and held his posture in place as he shook his head. Suzaku looked at him rather disappointing and ate the pineapple piece, Lelouch watched as he chewed while grabbing the plate, he leaned forward to place it on one of the nightstands next to Lelouch who sighed before saying.

"Now that we-"

He was about to tell his thoughts on the current global situation and the now broken peace treaty when he was pushed back onto the bed, there was something on top of him and he had no time to respond because he felt familiar lips pressed against his own. A taste of pineapple soon followed when he parted his lips and the kiss, as he noted, was a lot fiercer than before, he took it nonetheless because after all how could he resist this, this was Suzaku, his idiot.

"I'm sorry, I can't bear to wait any longer"

He said with a carefree smile after pushing himself up again, Lelouch was on his back and Suzaku sat on top on his hips and he felt rather overwhelmed at seeing Suzaku towering over him, it made him different somehow.

"Idiot..."

He said in response with a soft tone and the carefree smile now changed into a smirk when Suzaku moved to press his knee against his groin. He applied pressure and watched the Prince below him squirm in discomfort.

"Stop that..."

He said between the heavy breaths and couldn't help but gasp out when the knee continuously stroke against the aching part of his body, moving up and down against the hardened part and Lelouch closed his eyes as he tried his best to keep his voice to himself but reopened them when he felt a hand against his cheek.

"Already making such a face, it's so cute"

The hand played with his hair and the knee remained in place, continuing these pleasurable yet lacking motions. They lacked something, it was arousing but it was not satisfying, he wanted more and that was what made it torment. Suzaku watched him squirm and moan and could feel the back arching upwards as if signalling a request for more, it pleased him and he pulled the knee back. He sat up straight again and with one hand touched the lump underneath the clothing, he could feel it clearly and it was urging for his attention, he had a similar problem of his own but it wasn't as demanding as the one underneath him, watching Lelouch like that only made him more and more aroused.

"Suzaku, don't be so cruel..."

Lelouch whispered out in a hiss before moving his hips upwards and Suzaku held back a groan at this sudden movement before leaning down to whisper in his ears.

"I think I'll be a little crueler tonight..."

Lelouch's eyes widened and he pushed the Knight away when he sat up, his hands were still against his shoulders and he now stared at Suzaku with enraged eyes. However his boundaries were broken down as quickly as they were set up when a tanned hand took a hold of his own. The other swept over his eyes and removed the eye patch that was still covering his left eye, the mark of geass was still flaring behind it and was now visible for him after he tossed the patch away. Lelouch's free hand gripped the fabric around his shoulder and pulled him forward in a kiss, one of equal viciousness or perhaps even more. His sweater was forcibly removed as well as his cotton trousers, his hands did the same to Suzaku but weren't as quick because Suzaku kept him distracted, he had only managed to get rid of his shirt and had no chance to try and unbutton his pants because Suzaku kissed him again and the punctured him with a finger which made him jump slightly and look at the Japanese.

"Suza..."

He tried to say his name but the finger curled up and quickly put an end to his sentence. It pushed in completely in a rapid movement before being pulled out again on a slow pace only to follow this set of events again and his breaths grew heavier as his hands tightened around Suzaku's shoulder in fear.

"Don't worry..."

Was the answer he received and a second finger joined the first, when both started to move he couldn't resist but moan at these feelings and he was leaning his forehead against the muscular chest as he tried to breathe. He felt embarrassed to look so vulnerable to him right now but couldn't help but yelp when those fingers swept over a more sensitive spot, Suzaku noticed and repeated the movement and as he continued Lelouch found that he couldn't keep his voice to himself any longer in the seconds that passed.

"Don't..."

He squealed out and drool was running down the side of his mouth together with tears from his eyes, these movements were too much for him, he could feel himself coming but he couldn't.

"Suza.. ku... don't"

He moaned out and his hands tightened their grip to try and catch Suzaku's attention, he was simply ignored though and couldn't but cry out in a higher pitch as he released, his hands shook against the strong shoulder as the white cum splattered against their chests and only when it had all been released could he breathe again, his body still shaking from the experience.

"It's alright..."

Suzaku said as he raised his hand and ran his thumb over the pink lips to remove the remains of drool. Lelouch finally swallowed again and caught his breath while feeling soft kisses on his jaw line and on his lips. He looked up at him and noticed that the green eyes were still pleading with lust, Suzaku was being stupid for ignoring his own needs.

"Do it..."

He said serious and blunt between his ragged breaths and Suzaku now looked at him as if he had just confessed something ridiculous or shocking and so he repeated himself in a louder and somewhat more annoyed tone.

"Do it... Idiot, you know how I hate it when you do things like this"

Closing his eyes he pretended to look as annoyed as possible so that he could evade Suzaku's eyes, he didn't want to know how he was looking at him right now but the Japanese smiled and placed his hands on Lelouch's hips before sliding them backwards to his buttocks where he tightened their grip.

"Get up, on your knees"

He commanded and Lelouch wasn't certain to what Suzaku was planning with him. The Japanese was sitting in front of him and now he was on his knees, his hands were on Suzaku's shoulders and guided him to move forward on hips lap, he watched as Suzaku removed his pants and underwear, the throbbing erection now visible to him and it made him rather embarrassed for some reason. He closed his eyes when he felt Suzaku puncture him with wet fingers this time before puling them out to gesture him to sit down. He slowly did what was asked of him and gasped as he felt Suzaku entering him like this, afterwards he looked over his shoulder with disbelief the thought of having Suzaku inside completely was still somewhat new but it was possible, so he saw and when he moved to look forward again he heard a soft moan coming from Suzaku's lips. He hated to admit it but he was getting aroused again by this and he watched as Suzaku opened his eyes again which he had shut tight when Lelouch started to move and Lelouch quickly added that seeing Suzaku like this was indeed a rare sight.

"Are you okay...?"

He asked as quietly as he could and Suzaku smiled at him upon hearing it, how many times had he not been to person to ask this. Suzaku moved to sit up better and with those movements Lelouch gasped he wrapped his legs around Suzaku's waist and couldn't help but escape a hiss when he felt a hand caress his new erection.

"Again... You're really great, Lelouch"

He narrowly opened his eyes and looked at Suzaku, his hands hung limply over his shoulders shaking because Suzaku was still peaked his pleasure points with his hand, pumping the erect member.

"Quit the sweet talk..."

He ended the threat with a whimper when Suzaku ran his hand over the slit and then he moved his hips, he could feel the shock pass through the Japanese's hand that was holding his erection, it had briefly stopped and so he continued these movement and couldn't help but groan in the process as well and as he quickened the pace he soon found himself at the same altitude and was now leaning with his forehead again the top of Suzaku's shoulder, his once limp arms now clung to him as if they would lose him the second he'd let go. He nuzzled in his neck as he listened to his whimpers and moans.

"I'm... coming"

Suzaku gasped out and Lelouch could barely feel him pull out because he was too distracted by Suzaku's hand and seconds later he could feel the body tense up followed by a warm substance that splattered against him. Suzaku was staring up to the ceiling, his eyes shut and mouth gaping open to breathe, his hand had now released Lelouch's erection which was still throbbing for attention he was only moments away from his own orgasm and moved his own hand to finish what Suzaku had started. He had always found self pleasuring rather vulgar because it went against his own standards but right now it didn't matter and so he continued, after all he just needed a little more.

His breaths quickened and soon after he released for the second time that night, both their bodies were now covered with semen and sweat and it soaked the blanket underneath them. Only now did he realise how exhausting it had been and he leaned back so that Suzaku could stand, he listened as the Knight made his way to the bathroom, it was all routine after all. He tried to stand himself but found that his legs had gone almost completely numb, he staggered to the door and got in the shower as well but unlike the Japanese did he lean against the tiled wall for support and Suzaku noticed how tired his eyes looked and helped him clean himself up, with a tender kiss did he leave only to return with the first two layers of blankets from the bed, he put them somewhere in the corner so that they couldn't be seen and noticed that Lelouch was now sitting in the tub rather than standing, the warm water was running down on him and Suzaku turned it off so that he could help him get up.

"My legs feel like jelly..."

He whispered out as Suzaku dried him off and later on carried him on his back to the bedroom, he figured that tonight might take a serious toll on him and could only imagine the pain he would be feeling the next day.

"You... changed the sheets"

Came a soft voice from over his shoulder and he turned to drop him on the bed, he went back to the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

"I removed some of them"

He said while drying the Prince's hair and later on he passed him clean underwear and a shirt to wear for in bed. While he was managing himself on the other side of the room he still snuck a peek to see if Lelouch could manage and he walked back after putting on some lose pyjama pants and turning off the lights, once in bed Lelouch wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled against his chest, he smiled and ran a hand through those dark locks of his.

"Ne, Suzaku..."

"Hmm?"

He looked down, the geassed eye was giving off a soft glow in the dark but he wasn't bothered with it. Lelouch looked at him, his eyes half open and hands clinging onto him.

"What is it that you like about me...?"

"What?"

Lelouch swallowed and asked his question simpler.

"What made you fall in love with me?"

His hand patted the head and he smiled, it was an unexpected question but no longer was he now afraid to answer it, he wondered if Lelouch still remembered.

"Its complicated I guess... do you remember the beach?"

"Only partly, sorry..."

There was sadness in his voice and Lelouch put a finger against his lower lip as he tried to remember that day, there was nothing out of the ordinary when their trip began but at some point his memories stopped.

"You kissed me on the cheek after, I guess that was around the time that my crush started"

He still remembered that, it was the day after their trip but it wasn't a real kiss and was certainly not meant to be one.

"But that was a long time ago, and you even misunderstood the action back then!"

Suzaku laughed and Lelouch merely looked at him with pouting lips as he mocked him.

"I know, I still remember it. It was probably that kiss that made me aware that I was in love with you, after several years I realised that I've always liked you. I just never noticed. Remember my birthday back then? That day was the happiest day in my life because even after saying you wouldn't go you still came and you even brought cake for me and Nunnally"

"That was only because-"

"...You hated birthdays and you didn't want me celebrating it all alone"

Lelouch gasped and looked at him with embarrassed eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Because that is what I liked about you, you always act selfish on the surface but there is always a kind heart underneath. Was that also why you became Zero?"

There was a moment of silence there, as if a sore spot had been touched. Suzaku had never wanted to talk about Zero before, why would he want to hear it now?

"It was for Nunnally wasn't it...?"

His eyes narrowed and he pressed himself against the tanned and muscular chest, he could hear the heart beating inside it but it wasn't rapid, instead it was calm.

"Yes... but also for you"

"For me?"

There was a tone of surprise there, hiding in what Lelouch thought to be the calmth before the storm, but he answered nonetheless.

"I thought you had died, Suzaku. But when I saw you again I had already decided, I would rather be your enemy than watch you throw your life away"

Suzaku sighed and reached down to push Lelouch chin upwards, he could see sadness in Lelouch's eyes but he smiled, something Lelouch found strange.

"What's done is done, even after Euphie..."

There was still anger in his tone at that mention.

"But Zero died in that cave and it was Zero who killed Euphemia, not you"

Lelouch didn't know if this was forgiveness or if this was denial, either way he didn't want to be forgiven. He couldn't be forgiven because the act was too great to even be allowed that choice.

"I love you, I love you so much. I made up my mind a while ago as well, I'm going to remain your Knight, I made a deal with your Father"

"A deal?"

"It isn't important, because I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you"

He wanted to ask more questions but sleep overtook him, he could feel Suzaku kiss him and embrace him as he closed his eyes, sleep came to him in almost an instant. Suzaku watched as the eyes closed, Lelouch struggled to stay awake but fell asleep short after. His hand ran through the locks once more before he decided to rest his eyes as well. Somehow he had always felt attractive to Lelouch, he hated him in the beginning but something had always caught his attention when it came to the Prince, he was happy now with things the way they were, though he hated that the geass factor still remained, at leased he was able to express his love now unlike before.

* * *

Chapter 60C: Sprouting wings

The water covered his feet and reached his ankles. He could see a gazebo somewhere in the distance but didn't think much of it because he was still trying to figure out where he was. The sky was light blue and there were clouds passing over, he didn't feel any wind so he found it strange.

"_Where am I...?"_

He asked out as he shifted his feet, making the water cast ripples over the never ending surface and he looked down only to meet with his own reflection, the left eye giving off an unnatural glow as something swept past him. Looking up again he noticed that there were feathers passing by from behind him, landing gently over on the water surface and leaving a trail that led to the gazebo. He decided to follow it and found that walking was getting more and more difficult with every step he took towards the white wooden structure. Once near he noticed the voice and soon saw a hunched person on the middle of the platform, crying and kneeling on the ground near two chairs and a table, both craved out of white stone. Watching this person made him feel heavy somehow and he was getting exhausted as he stepped closer, his hands holding onto one of the pillars as he tried to lean against it to catch his breath and lose some of this tiredness, the child seemed to notice him and now looked up, his eyes still hidden behind the long locks of blonde hair as he asked the Prince.

"_If you had wings, where would you go to?"_

Lelouch was caught back when his eyes became visible and saw that this child had geass in both his eyes, but why did he look so familiar.

"_Where I would go?"_

He responded, not understanding what the child meant with this question, he did realise that this child had occupied his dreams before, but that was a long while back.

_"Mother says that she will give me wings if I'm good, I don't think I want them. I think nii-sama will miss me when I fly away, don't you think?"_

He tried to reach out to the child, to try and comfort him, he looked so sad after all. A child that was given geass at such a young age would only be frightened if he knew what its true potentials were.

"_Can you tell me how it is? You know don't you, you already have wings!"_

He had no chance to neither speak nor pull back, a pale hand reached out and touched something at the side of his head. Pulling back he could see a white wing in his hands and his eyes widened in fear at that sight, he hadn't felt it nor had he seen it but it was clearly there, the boy said it himself. He gasped and felt his hands shake, he looked at them and noticed that the mark of geass was glowing up, his skin was slowly changing colour to a snow like white, dripping over the surface like ink on a white towel. Unsure what to do he watched and saw the sides of his wrists swell up, he yelped when he felt something snap in them and pulled them against his chest. He could feel something growing out, his hand was clinging to the swelling because it hurt and he felt something coming out, grazing between his fingers as it grew bigger and he tried not to scream as the pain increased. He opened his eyes again and wished that he had kept them shut when he saw two wings sprouting out of his wrists, one on each hand and his hands shook more than they did before when he realised when this had happened.

"_No... I want to remain human, I don't want to fly away!"_

He whimpered out as the wings on the side of his head flapped out, the child in front of him stared at him and remained still as he tried to get up. The wings that had sprouted from his wrists were now moving and tried to stretch out but it failed when the Prince fell back down on his knees, his forehead now against the wooden floor as he screamed out.

"_You don't have to fly if you have wings! You can stay here right?! If you don't flap them then you won't go anywhere, right?!"_

His breathing was ragged and he partly wished Suzaku was here with him right now, he felt hands against his cheeks.

"_Right..."_

He whispered out as he was pulled upwards and his eyes widened when he saw his mother before him, Marianne vi Britannia was kneeling in front of her son and smiled as she looked at him, the feathers were gone and the snow white skin had left.

"_You're right, but someday the wind will come and take you away and then you will never come back, Lelouch"_

"_Kaasan..."_

"_Come to me Lelouch, my sweet Lelouch..."_

The tone of her voice changed and he gasped when blood started to run down her face, she smiled as it started to cover her completely.

"_Come to me, please. I need you to come"_

This couldn't be his mother, this was a nightmare. He tried to pull back but she embraced him and stained him with the blood she was covered with. He screamed somewhere and felt himself fall backward, somewhere in the distance he still heard her voice before she disappeared.

"_I want to die, please..."_

The sentence still echoed in his head and his eyes snapped open, he heard Suzaku yelp and looked up to see what he was doing.

"Let go, stupid Arthur!"

He could see an expression of pain on Suzaku's face and heard a soft hiss behind him, it was probably the cat again. Even after a year of absence it still didn't like him, it was to be expected. Suzaku pulled back his hand from the teeth showing devil creature and then noticed that Lelouch was awake, while rubbing the bite mark on his hand did he smile at him but found that there was something off with his expression, he didn't look happy at all.

"Did I wake you up?"

He asked and Lelouch blinked before smiling at him.

"No, not at all..."

He said while sitting up but the smile quickly faded when a sting of pain swept through his bottom half and he grunted as his hand leaned against his hip. Even now the distant expression was on his face and Suzaku looked at him from his lying position, a bad dream most likely he figured but that didn't make him less worried than what he already was. He leaned forward and kissed Lelouch on the cheek.

"I'm sorry for making it rough for you"

He said in a tune as he got up and walked to the bathroom, Lelouch watched his back and his hand rose up to the previously kissed cheek, they had turned red once again. He sighed and looked down at the sheets again, his mind still thinking of the image of his mother in his dream and at the last words he heard from her. Did she wish for death?


End file.
